Allied with the World
by KazeHavensTsubakis
Summary: So..I'm in Hetalia. Super, right? But I can't get home. That's original. But I'm with the Allies, and they're like...the good guys, right? Cool! Oh, but it's also in the middle of WWII, and I have to survive it while dealing with foreknowledge, the stupid logic of this world, other cool-yet-bad countries pursuing me, and my big fat mouth? DANG IT BRITAIN, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!
1. Some Other Introduction

**Greetings. I am Kaze.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my little heart for clicking on this story. This is something that I have been putting off for, well, ever basically. But after a little burst of inspiration, I finally decided to suck up my shame and write out one of the little plot bunnies that long ago laid siege to my brain.**

**Although this is my first ever fanfic to post on this website, I assure you I am no stranger to writing.**

**Obviously, this is going to be a fan-falls-into-the-universe story. Those have always been fun to read, so I figured it would be fun to try and write one too. It will mostly be a combination of humor, adventure, and all that insanity that makes Hetalia…well, Hetalia. It will also mostly follow the anime. My humble apologies to any historians out there, but I can assure you I am not smart enough to make this whole story historically accurate. Of course I will delve a bit deeper into a few certain events when necessary, as well as add my own events and change the storyline to add a more realistic element, but it mostly go according to the anime.**

**Also, be aware that this story is more geared towards mature audiences, hence the T rating. As it is Hetalia, to keep it realistic there will be a fair amount of swearing and adult humor, though I will censor a few things to keep it from being M eligible. If you are beneath the age of 13, I do not recommend you continue reading this.**

**Other warnings include randomness, a bunch of references you may not understand, and flat out weirdness. Thou hast been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even have to do this; it's called FANfiction for a reason. *sigh* Kaze doesn't own Hetalia, Naruto, or any other trademark mentioned in this prologue. I only own my OCs. Yadda yadda. Blah blah blah.**

**Now, if you're still reading this for some reason, I shall reward you with a random word.**

**Bananza. There you go.**

**...Also, I promise the author's notes won't always be this long. Now let's get on with this thang.**

"Spoken Words"

'Jinjer's Thoughts'

_'Inner Jinjer'_

* * *

I'm going to tell a story.

...What? That's not a creative opening line? Well, suck it up. This isn't a Nobel Prize winning story, and I am no Patrick Modiano. And just to further prove just how unoriginal I am, I will now uncreatively introduce myself.

My name is Jinjer. Jinjer O'Dale.

Yes, that is how it's supposed to be spelled. Blame my father, he's the one who decided to write it like that on my birth certificate. You're going to be hearing it a lot, so I suggest you get used to it.

This is the story of how my life was basically stolen, ripped apart, and then handed back to me sporting a complete makeover.

Kind of like when you're a kid, and you loan a toy to some other kid because that kid promised they'd be your best friend if you did. And then they keep it for way too long, then finally when they give it back it's all broken, and smells funny.

Except in my case the makeover wasn't necessarily terrible, or even bad. It just took some time to get used to.

In…more ways than one.

Before I begin, I suppose I should also leave a reason as to why I'm recounting this at all. This is the kind of thing that would usually be addressed in a preface, but frankly, this story in itself is going to take long enough to recall, so I don't think I need to take the time to add something unnecessary.

I've considered doing something like this before; after all, I don't know any others that have lived out the same kind of life that I have, and whenever the fateful day comes that this world finally decides it's had enough of me, I would think that a few certain people would like to have a documentation of my life. Or is that just something that the movie people do? Well, I guess it's too late to question now that I've started.

Anyway, I've finally reached that inevitable period of my life where peace and happy regularity is so in stock, you'd think I was living the 'happily ever after' part of a Disney fairy tale. Not to say I'm not appreciative; after everything I've gone through since the start of this tale, I would go so far to say that I sort of deserve it. However, I've quickly discovered that 'happily ever after' isn't really all sunshine and singing angels that greet you every morning.

It's…boring. To be blunt, it's an anticlimactic end following the sort of life I've lead up until now. One could say that the main reason I feel that way is because I have become used to living sporadically in the moment through whatever the world throws at me. So suddenly having my life even out and become calm for this long is strange.

Thus, because I now find myself with so much free time, I decided to finally sit down and basically tell whoever it ends up concerning about my chaotic, insane, and strange life story.

It's weird...I can recall most everything so clearly, despite how long ago it was. It doesn't feel like it was that long ago...but I suppose that's just natural at this point.

Anyway, I guess I've bored you long enough, whoever "You" is. I shall now keep with my unoriginal, uncreative theme to transition into the main story. It all started one peaceful winter day in the year 2014, in my humble little home, in the "humble" little state of California.

**...**

"OW! MOTHERF-"

I slapped my hand over my traitorous mouth before the rest of the word could slip out. I put down my hair dryer and slowly peeked out my bathroom towards my bedroom door, and listened for the annoyed voice of my aunt from downstairs.

I had the nasty habit of letting certain things slip out of my mouth once and a while, a habit of which my Aunt Corrine did NOT approve of. I could already hear her yelling at me in my mind:

_"JINJER O'DALE, YOU HOLD THAT TONGUE!"_

If I had a dollar for every time she's ever scolded and/or lectured me on my "inappropriate use of the English language," I would be one of the richest members of the human race.

Sometimes I wonder if that woman had the hearing organs of a barn owl transplanted into her head, or something.

Thankfully it seemed the lady of luck had decided to throw me a bone on this one, because the yelling of my darling Aunt Corrine never came. Which was good, because I really didn't want to have my mood ruined by one of her scoldings at the moment.

I ran my throbbing index finger under cold water to sooth the burning, at the same time wondering how it had managed to find its way to hot blades at the front of my hair dryer. While it was running.

"Nice Jinjer, real nice. Very professional." I muttered to myself. Once my finger had quit whining, I applied some ointment and wrapped a bandage around it to keep it happy, then looked up into my mirror.

The face of the girl that I had known and lived with ever since I could remember stared back at me. I turned my face side to side, examining the handiwork I had oh so laboriously put into my appearance for the day. I wiped away some slightly smeared eyeliner, muttering curses under my breath.

I wasn't very fond of makeup. Rarely wore the stuff, to be honest. However, I figured just a bit for the day out wouldn't hurt.

I then ran my fingers over the skin rhinestones I had stuck to either of my temples; a unique accessory I didn't use that often, heck, the only reason I had them was because I had bought a bunch of them back during my figure skating days, and had only ever used them during performances or competitions. Thus, I had a lot leftover. Now I wore them when I felt like it, to add a bit of flare, or dazzle, or whatever the heck you want to call it to my appearance.

I went to checking my four earrings next, as they had a knack for becoming crooked. I had two piercings in both my earlobes, a decision my fifteen-year-old self may or may not have made without permission...

A bedazzled skull earring with a chain attached that hooked onto my helix occupied the first hole of my left ear, one of my personal favorites. Behind that one was a red heart-shaped earring, and finishing it off were two white rhinestone earrings in my right ear.

Once I was satisfied, I ran my fingers through my hair, glaring at both it, and the blow dryer as I did so. "Gooood work there Jin...you can't even dry your freaking hair without mucking up." I mumbled.

My hair was thick and wavy, and fell to my shoulder blades. I had gotten many compliments on it before, and while I could admit it was nice, it was also a huge pain to deal with. Oh, and another thing I should probably tell you is that it was red. And not just basic, sweet red. I mean RED. Like DARK red.

Take the basic color of pomegranates, add a huge splash of blood (not literally of course), then add a bit of strawberry. That is the color of my hair.

Yes, I am a ginger named Jinjer, and please hold your snide comments, I've heard enough of them to last me ten lifetimes. Devils' reincarnation, demonic wolf in sheep's' clothing, human habanero; you name it, I've heard it.

I also cannot say how many times teachers in my elementary and junior high days had confronted my aunt and uncle because they thought my hair was dyed. Having a rare hair color had its pros, but those couldn't come without their cons.

I sighed and gave up on my hair. It would dry on the way there anyway.

I left the bathroom and did a quick final examination of myself in my full-length mirror in my bedroom. One of my favorite outfits adorned my body, figuring it was appropriate for my destination that day. I donned a black top with short sleeves that had multiple slits in them so that they had a string-like look, with a bright number '24' in bold pink, and decorated with black zebra stripes in the middle of it. The straps of my white sports bra were visible underneath. My legs were covered with dark blue skinny jeans with multiple pockets sewn onto them, and finishing it off were my scarlet converse.

Nodding at myself, I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs.

"Morning relatives!" I said as I entered the kitchen.

My Aunt Corrine turned around from the stove and smiled at me. "Good morning, Jinjer. You look lovely, as always."

"Thanks." I said offhandedly. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it. Aunt Corrine eyed me. "Can't you wear a proper shirt, dear?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Aunt Corrine, it's fine. It's just the shoulders. Aren't I almost twenty?" She sighed. "I-I'm aware of that."

"Just give it up, Corrine. Trust the girl a little." My uncle said not looking up from his tablet. "As per usual, thank you Uncle Mik." I said.

Uncle Mik's real name was Michaelis, but he didn't like that name so everyone mostly called him Mik.

Aunt Corrine sighed again. "I do trust her! I raised her, for heaven's sake! I just...am aware of human's tendencies to make mistakes, is all." I chuckled. "Yea, yea, I get it Aunt Corrine. You trust me, but you don't. I totally understand." She groaned and threw her hands up in defeat. Uncle Mik and I shared a laugh.

My Uncle was much more laid back than Aunt Corrine. Of course, that might have been because of his young life as a 'slacking punk,' as my aunt often called him. But that's another story.

Aunt Corrine looked at me as she sat at the table, serving my uncle's breakfast as she did so. "I do trust you Jinjer, but I'm simply worried is all. I think you and I both are well aware of your...overly-bold tendencies." I groaned. "I know, I know. I talked to the counselor again like you wanted, he said I'm perfectly okay. The urges aren't nearly as bad as they used to be. I can control myself."

What Aunt Corrine and I meant by that was…well, exactly what it sounded like. Ever since I was a little girl, I'd suffered from occasional bouts of strong impulses for the most random of things. When I was nine, I stuck my hand into a fully occupied tank at an aquarium, despite the sign that clearly read "DO NOT PLACE HANDS INSIDE OF TANK." I'd scared my aunt half to death, but luckily hadn't been hurt at all. When Uncle Mik had asked why I had done that despite knowing better, all I'd said was "I wanted to know what the stingray felt like."

Another incident had been when I was thirteen. My uncle and aunt were called to my school where they found me sitting in the principal's office for stabbing another girl in the hand with a plastic knife, because she'd been talking trash about a friend of mine.

My punishment had been going to see a counselor, who suggested I might have some form of impulsive control disorder. But with maturity and mental training, I was able to achieve better self-control, and the counselor concluded I likely never had any extreme form of it.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for my mouth, which had been a weak point of control for me practically forever. If I were to recall every time that my reflexive tongue had slipped up and gotten me into trouble, or some kind of awkward situation...well, let's just say we'd be here for a while.

"I just don't want to receive a call from the police one day reporting that you did something ridiculous, and it will go on your personal record, forever scarring your chances of having a job, a life, a future, freedom-" Uncle Mik put his hand on my aunt's. "Relax woman, breathe. You're acting like she's getting a job as a drug dealer or something."

I think me being arrested is one of Aunt Corrine's biggest fears. And all this over a silly shirt.

I stifled a laugh, and got up from the table and pulled on my denim jacket. "Well, I'd better get going. Jamey's waiting for me at the convention."

"Have fun, honey." Uncle Mik said. "Be careful! Don't get too excited over anything, dear! Watch for icy roads, and stay warm! We love you!"

"Love you guys too!" I called back to my aunt as I grabbed my keys and wallet and exited the house.

I then sighed in relief.

I loved my little family, but sometimes I just needed a break from them, especially my overprotective aunt. I was nineteen, for crying out loud! I had graduated from high school and everything! "Maybe I should have gone ahead and went to college after all." I said to myself.

I had decided to take a year rest from school after I had graduated, mainly due to the fact that I still hadn't figured out what I wanted to do with my life yet. Sure I had talents and skills, but most of them lied in athletic type things, and I didn't really want to pursue a career in that category. I was too lazy.

I pulled on my gloves, mounted my awesome motorcycle, and sped away. Today my best friend Jamey and I were going to see a showing of _Naruto: The Last_ at a nearby anime convention that was in town for the holiday. I guess now I should mention I was what one could call an otaku.

I'd definitely gone through the whole process of the typical anime fan: I had my gateway show, my fangirl phase, my creepy/obsessive fangirl phase, the realization of how terrible fandoms could be, the whole enchilada. Now I had receded into a laxer anime fan. I avoided online fanbases like the plague, and mostly enjoyed anime just as the wonderful and unique source of entertainment that it was.

People didn't tend to guess that I was a geek by my appearance. My "type," as one could call it, in the past had been assumed to be punk, rockstar, and even goth at times. I couldn't explain why on the final one. Was it because I tended to wear darker colors most of the time?

Forty minutes of uneventful driving later, I pulled up to the front of the convention building, parking my awesome motorcycle and heading towards the front. It wasn't long before I heard "JINJER!" in a familiar voice call out to me.

I turned to find my best friend Jamey waving at me from the far left entrance. I ran up to her, and gave her a quick hug. "Whassup? You look nice, come on, we have to get good places!" She said, taking my wrist and pulling me inside.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too! No, no, it was my pleasure coming out here! Yes, I've been well how about you? Certainly haven't changed a bit, I see." I said in an overly-friendly sarcastic voice. Jamey simple laughed at me, and continued to pull me along. "By the way, your hair is like, all over the place." She said. "Yeah, I had to wind-dry it." I answered. "Ooh, did you read that in a magazine or something?"

"No, my hair dryer decided to attack me this morning, so I had no choice." Jamey laughed obnoxiously.

Despite all her...obscurities, Jamey was one of the greatest people in the world. We'd known each other since elementary school, and have since been known as the two strange girls with 'J' names and funny hair. Jamey had been dying her hair blue for several years now, and had it cut in a funky style that went to her chin. She was bubbly and friendly, and had enough energy for the world population of dogs. In all the years I've known her, I cannot recall a single moment that she was fatigued. I think she must have an endless supply of caffeine running through her veins.

Jamey and I quickly went through the customs of getting into the convention. We showed our IDs, they gave us our souvenir bags, and all that typical convention jazz. When we finally got through, we passed by several alluring stands and displays as we dashed through the convention, but she kept a firm grip on my wrist to keep me from wandering towards them to satisfy my ocean-floor deep curiosity.

Woe is me.

Finally, we made it to the small theater at the rear of the convention building that was showing the movie. I groaned when I saw the line.

"It's just long because they haven't let people in yet. Come on Jin, after this we can go and explore to our corrupted little heart's content!" Jamey proclaimed. "I'm so happy I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die." I said dully.

Oh yeah, did I mention I have a killer sense of sarcasm when I'm grumpy?

Jamey laughed of course, and dragged me over to the back of the line.

We passed the time by pointing out cosplayers, rating them from the funniest, to the coolest, to the most disturbing, and so on. Eventually we got bored of that, so we had to find something else to distract our young adult minds from spiraling down into abyss of boredom.

Thus, thirty minutes, twenty rounds of Candy Crush, and mindless conversation later, the doors to the theater opened, and the line of people cheered and rushed in. We grabbed some aisle seats in the middle of the theater, and sat not-so patiently for the conclusive movie of the fantastical _Naruto_ series to begin.

**...**

About halfway into the compelling movie, I felt something.

It was small at first, like a prick. Or a pinch maybe, the kind of sting you get when someone gets static built up in their finger and shocks you, on my shoulder.

I brushed it off, too into the movie to think anything of it.

Then I felt it again, on my foot this time.

Then my neck.

My forearm.

'The hell?' I thought, rubbing my arms. I felt a few more, stronger this time, some actually making me flinch. That's when something worse happened.

I felt something…different, something unbelievably strange and intense, a feeling that I will never be able to describe with words. It was like some creature was behind me, close but not quite touching, whispering in my ear, teasing me, and almost physically _pulling _on me. Like someone holding a gun to the back of your head.

I whipped around so fast, my neck popped. There was nothing. The feeling was no longer as strong, but it was still _there._

"Jinjer?"

The sudden whisper caused me to gasp slightly as I snapped back to reality. Jamey was looking at me with a hint of concern on her cute face.

"What's the matter? You're acting kind of strange."

I blinked. Then I twitched, the ominous feeling still lingering around me. "I-I'm fine. I j-just need t-to leave for a moment." I stuttered, then quickly stood up and speed walked out of the theater.

Once out, I leaned on my knees, and panted.

Noticing that I was drawing a bit of unwanted attention to myself, I ran to the nearest women's room, which was miraculously empty at the moment.

I hugged myself, and sank to my knees as the feeling became stronger and stronger.

It was like some godly force was _yanking_ me, ripping my soul from my body.

It was intense, strange, terrifying, mind-numbing, and it _hurt!_

Tears forced themselves into my eyes, but I barely noticed them.

"S-stop..."

I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself so tightly I was surprised I could still breathe.

"E-Enough!" I said louder. That's when the evil feeling reached what was probably its max, and I yelled out.

"If you're going to do something, then DO IT ALREADY DAMMIT! STOP!" I screamed, though not really knowing who or what I was screaming at, or why. At that point, I didn't care, I just wanted to be rid of that horrid feeling.

Suddenly, as if I'd said the Open Sesame of this magical door, a blinding light shined right in my face, making me quickly shield my eyes. This reflexive action also causing me to miss the strange pentagram-like circle that had suddenly appeared on the floor beneath me.

Then everything around me had vanished.

And I was falling.

* * *

**Aaand, dun dun dun, and all that dramatic crap. Cliffhangers are so much fun when you're the one writing them.**

**Don't mean to sound like an annoying praise beggar, but reviews and constructive criticism are VERY much appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, HUGE thanks to JadeCrispy, who helped inspire me to finally get out of my shell and write. If you love Hetalia, go check out her story 'The Axis Powers and...who?' Now with a sequel! *wink wink***

**And that's all for me. Over &amp; out.**


	2. Who? What? Where? Huh?

**Oh, hello. You came back. Goodie for me.**

**...Well, I really don't have that much to say. Here is chapter two of Allied with the World.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, only own my OCs, blahblahblahwhoevenreadsthesethings ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Random word of the day: Brony.**

* * *

Falling, I quickly discovered, wasn't a very pleasant feeling, especially when it's as sudden and unexpected as it had been for me.

There was nothing above me, below me, or _anything_ from what I managed to see, that led somewhere. Everything was just this blinding bombardment of bright green, yellow, blue, and white lights all around me.

So, what did I do, you're wondering?

Duh, I did what anyone would do.

I screamed.

I thrashed my arms and legs around; but I couldn't feel nothing except the wind rushing past me as I fell. I had no idea what had happened, what was happening, whether or not I would live or die when I finally landed somewhere, or even if I _would_ land.

I had never been so astoundingly terrified.

Not even during…anothercertain horrible incident in my life.

I watched my blood red hair as it whipped around and above my head. My imagination betrayed me as it pictured that same color coating my entire body.

Then, another curve ball was thrown at me.

I stopped.

I didn't land anywhere.

…Couldn't move that well.

I had only stopped.

And I was just sort of…_floating_ there.

And just before I could say "what the hell," something amazingly horrifying happened.

I heard something.

It was...singing.

A song.

A familiar song.

One that I hadn't heard in quite a while.

_"Hey hey papa, may I have some wine! Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!"_

'...huh?'

_"I can't get the taste of that bolognese we ate earlier out of my head!"_

'W... What...?'

_"Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth!"_

Now I couldn't even muster up enough coherent thinking to say "what the hell."

That was because there were a million other confusing thoughts rushing through my head.

'W-Wha-how? It... can't be! What the *#$!? WHAT THE ACTUAL *#$!?'

I looked around with the limited strength I had, but I couldn't see any source of music. Was it just in my head, then?

_"Draw a circle that's the earth-"_

'Oh no! Don't you dare finish that line!' I thought furiously, hoping that whatever magical force that had brought me here would be able to read my thoughts as well.

_"-I am Hetalia!"_

...guess not.

Hetalia.

An anime I had become...exceedingly involved in during my freshman year.

That was back when I was in my creepy/overly obsessed otaku phase. I had eventually been able to grow out of it once school had become more demanding. I hadn't really watched it since, even though I had all five seasons on DVD as well as a bunch of random Hetalia merchandise I'd managed to get my hands on stored somewhere in my closet at home.

So why...WHY was this wacky portal that had decided to swallow up ME of all people playing the theme song for one of my teenage obsessions!?

It had begun to play Japan's version of the song, and I wondered if was going to have to sit through all eighteen versions of the theme before something happened. I found with a mixture of alarm and confusion that some insane part of me was actually rather enjoying this little trip of teenage nostalgia. However, most of me still wanted to find out WHAT WAS GOING ON.

Once again, as if I had said (or thought in this case) some ancient command that controlled magic portals, the song abruptly ended, and the mystical force that had been keeping me afloat disappeared.

I gulped and said:" Me and my big mind."

Then I was back to free falling. But this time, something unexpected happened along with it. As if I hadn't already gone through enough unexpected events.

Now, I could actually see something at the bottom.

It was a hole.

At what I presumed to be the end of the portal, was a hole that opened up to what looked like a lobby.

And it was rushing towards me...FAST.

When I saw this, it caused me to scream louder and thrash wildly, because that floor did NOT look like a soft landing.

And...it wasn't.

...It could have been worse, I guess.

But let's just say I won't be scheduling skydiving lessons anytime soon.

I landed with a loud _THUD_ onto to the gold floor of that lobby.

Though I wasn't sure it was actually a lobby now, because there was a balcony and a stairwell leading downwards which I somehow managed to catch a glance of.

A sharp pain shot through my head, and my vision swam. I'm pretty sure I had gotten the wind knocked out of me too, because I was suddenly finding it difficult to breath. I couldn't see much from the floor, but I thought I could faintly hear voices from nearby.

However, I didn't get to find out for sure. Whether it was from the shock of all the sudden strange events, the relief of being alive, or the throbbing pain pounding inside my skull, I didn't know, but I steadily fell unconscious.

**Canada's P.O.V**

The country of Canada sighed as the meeting of the Allies took its usual turn for the worst.

France and Britain had begun to go angrily at each other as long-term enemies did, and America was stuffing the remaining burgers he had brought with him into his mouth while gesturing towards the pictures of the Axis on the blackboard, shouting something incomprehensible while spitting food everywhere. Meanwhile, Russia was smiling creepily at the whole scene, laughing occasionally, and China was mumbling something about "stupid, immature western countries" while shaking his head.

And, as also per usual, no one took notice of his existence.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK THIS INSTANT!" Britain shouted, attempting to strangle France.

"Ohonhonhon~! But why would I take back somezhing zhat is true? Your crappy spell did not work, zhere is no evil spirit here, is zhere? Thus, you are a FRAUD~!"

"WHY YOU-"

Canada tuned them out.

Just a moment ago, Britain had attempted to summon an "evil spirit from the depths of hell," to quote the Brit, in order to aid them in defeating the Axis. But after Britain had drawn his creepy circle, chanted some nonsense, and the circle glowed, it had disappeared with no creature in sight, or any trace it had ever been there in the first place.

Britain had appeared quite baffled by this.

Of course France and America laughed at him, and Britain had yelled at them and explained (rather begrudgingly) that while there were times when his spells didn't work, the pentagram never simply disappeared.

Not that the excuse helped him any.

That led to this current squabble between the two European countries while everyone else simply observed, or did their own thing.

Finally, Russia had apparently gotten fed up with the fight and stood up from his seat, creepy smile still in place. He rested his "Pipe of Pain" on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should just kill you all now and stop this fighting, da?"

This caused a sudden, tense silence in the room, before both Britain and France screamed, and America called Russia a "DAMN COMMIE" before demanding that he shut up. Even China somehow got mixed up in the mess, trying to avoid Russia while at the same time also trying to put a stop to the quarrel in his own way.

Canada groaned.

"Why am I even here? No one ever notices me. Stupid "well known" countries, so ungrateful. I don't have to be here. I could just leave and let them fight the war on their own, eh!"

Of course he didn't truly mean it. Poor Canada was simply tired of being overlooked all the time.

Suddenly, amidst the sound of the fighting, Canada heard something odd.

It was a weird _WHOOSH_ kind of sound, followed by something like screaming.

Not the screaming of his fellow countries, though. This scream had a feminine touch to it. It was distant at first, then steadily became louder until it was so loud it sounded as if it were in the building with them.

It was abruptly cut off by a loud _THUD_ that also resonated from just above the meeting room.

Suddenly, all was quiet.

It seems the other Allies had heard the noise as well.

"W-What was that, aru?" China said, breaking the silence. "An attack, maybe?" Said Britain, placing his hand on his gun.

"Nah, if it was, don't ya think this place would be destroyed by now?" America said. Everyone fell silent again, attempting to discern what the strange noise had been. As well as being amazed by the fact that America had actually said something logical for once.

Russia smiled again, and adjusted his pipe. "Let us go find out." He said, heading towards the stairs. "W-Wait! What if it is some kind of 'orrible trick? Set up by zhose Axis bastards to fool us into doing somezhing embarrassing!" France said. Everyone looked at him. "Why something embarrassing? Would it not make more sense that they set up a trap to capture us?" Britain said. France yelled. "AH! Zhat's even worse!"

"It sounded like a girl." Canada thought aloud.

Then the room fell quite again.

Canada looked up to see why, only to nearly yelp in surprise when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Whoa, Canada, dude when did you get here!?" America exclaimed. "I-I've been here this whole time..." Canada stuttered, quite unused to attention. "Who're you?" Kumajiro asked from his arms. "I'm Canada..." He answered automatically.

"Actually, now that you mention it, it did resemble a female voice." Britain said thoughtfully.

France's demeanor changed rapidly. "Ohonhon~, a young lady, you say? Well, if zhat is zhe case, we should go up and check. She might be in need of assistance, no?"

America brightened at that. "Whoa, wait a sec dude! Assistance? As in RESCUE!? There's a chick that needs rescuing!? Well what are we waiting for! As the hero, I will save her!"

"We don't know for _sure _if it's a girl! Wait a moment!" Britain yelled, but America was already halfway up the stairs with France and Russia. China sighed before following, and Canada, curious himself, went up as well.

When they reached the top, they all stopped in surprise at the sight before them.

There was indeed a girl lying on floor of the second story, unconscious by the looks of her.

America whooped in joy while France stared at her creepily while laughing quietly to himself. "AWESOME! DUDES, CHECK IT OUT! IT REALLY _IS _A CHICK!"

"And she is unconscious, aru..." China said with an obvious tone. This only seemed to thrill America more. "DUDE, YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! SO SHE NEEDS ME, THE HERO, TO HELP HER!"

Just as America started to walk over to the girl, Britain shouted from behind them.

"WAIT! Don't go any closer!"

Everyone turned around and looked at him strangely. "B-But why? She obviously needs help..." Canada said. Britain narrowed his eyes at them. "Look at what's _underneath_ her, you blind idiots!"

The Allies looked towards the floor, and found the pentagram that Britain had drawn earlier when he had attempted to summon a spirit, directly beneath the girl's body. "H-How did we miss that, aru?" China grumbled, sounding rather displeased with himself.

Russia laughed. "Perhaps we require more training, da?" Everyone backed away from Russia's creepy aura while Britain walked a bit closer to the girl. "There's no doubt about it. That is my circle, and thus, that girl came here by my summoning!" He said proudly. "HA! So it DID work! In your faces!" Britain said, jabbing his finger in France's direction.

America didn't look convinced.

"You summoned some random chick?"

The smirk fell from Britain's face. "W-Well-"

"Ohonhonhon~! Per'aps I underestimated you, my friend. To summon such a lovely young lady here...who knew you were such a pervert?" Britain's face turned red. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, YOU BLOODY LECH!"

"Ohonhonhon~!"

China was apparently quite done dealing with their fighting, and kicked them both square in the head. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, CHINA!?"

"Ow~! My beautiful hair!"

"Hey dudes, I think you may wanna check this girl out. She's wearin' like, REALLY weird clothes."

All eyes turned to America, who had knelt down by the girl's side to get a closer look at her.

"ACK! Get away from her, you idiot!" Britain shouted. "Eh? But why? As the hero, I must rescue her!" America said, brushing some of the girl's hair out of the way so he could get a better look at her face. Britain only became more irritated by the U.S's denseness. "Imbecile! I summoned her here! She could be a demon for all we know!" America laughed. "A demon? C'mon dude, don't be stupid. She may look a little weird, but this chick is NOT a demon."

"I agree." Russia said, peering down at the girl's face. "After all, look how weak and innocent she looks!"

Britain shivered at Russia's words. "W-Well how do you know? I mean, look at that hair! Have you ever seen hair that red? And as you said America, look at the outlandish way she's dressed! She MUST be a demon!" America just laughed again. "You're paranoid! Besides, there's no way that any of your phony spells could ever summon an actual- whoa."

America paused in his words when he turned the girl's body over so that she was lying on her back, revealing a nasty looking open wound on the right side of her head.

France tutted. "Ah, just look at what you 'ave done to 'er. She has an injury marring 'er beautiful face. Shame on you, Britain."

Britain flushed again. "S-SHUT UP! It's not like I did it to her on purpose!" China walked over and knelt beside the girl, brushing away the hairs that had stuck to the wound.

After a few short moments of examining the woman's head injury, he said, "She requires medical treatment. I know ancient Chinese remedy that will help her to heal, aru."

America scooped the girl up in his arms and laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go save the damsel in distress!" He and China then made their way to the infirmary located to the far left of the building.

Britain groaned. "Don't get mad at me if she eats your pitiful souls." Russia suddenly placed one of his large hands on Britain's shoulder. "Do not worry, Britain. When she wakes up, we question her, da?"

Britain and France shuddered beside Russia. "T-That's not the only think I was concerned about!" Britain said.

He shrugged Russia's hand off him, then sighed. "We have no time to deal with this sort of thing."

They fell silent, knowing that he was right.

Then France laughed.

"Do not be such a stick in zhe mud, oui? Per'aps zhe company of a beautiful lady is exactly what zhis group needs at zhe moment!" The remaining countries looked at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was being serious.

Canada looked at the pentagram, then down the hall that led to the infirmary.

He remembered the scream that had probably come from this mysterious girl, as she fell through whatever kind of spell Britain had conjured up.

He sighed quietly, worrying silently for this girl that had suddenly appeared in the Allies meeting building.

* * *

**So? Was it horrible? Was it awesome? Accents are hard to write. O_O**

**I'm actually kind of proud of how this turned out. I'd like to hope that I captured their characters pretty well, but what do you guys think?**

**If any of you are wondering why I censored the profanity, two reasons: 1) I kind of like how it looks 2) I'm trying to keep this T rated.**

**If you like the Axis more than the Allies, go and read this story by my friend JadeCrispy titled **_**The**__**Axis Powers and...who?**_** That one is mostly centered around them, along with her OC. That's right Jade, I'm shouting out to you two chapters in a row! You're welcome. :)**

**And in the words of France, zhat's all for now, oui? Over &amp; out.**


	3. From Heaven to Hell

**Hey hey guys, got a nice long chapter for ya. Took me almost the whole day to write it, while being sick, so I hope you enjoy, if only a little bit.**

**Who knew my own OC would be so difficult to write? O_O**

**Disclaimer: I'm already tired of writing these things...Kaze doesn't own Hetalia. That's all.**

**Random word of the day: Discomfort. Because that is exactly what I am in at the moment thanks to my dentist.**

* * *

**Jinjer's P.O.V**

I awoke to a throbbing in my temple.

'Great. Just the wake up call everyone wants to have.' I thought grumpily.

I put my hand to my aching forehead, only to feel the thick, rough texture of a gauze pad rather than skin. 'Okay...what the heck happened now? Was I sleepwalking down the stairs again?'

It was then that I truly opened my eyes, and found that I was most definitely not in my own bed, or my room, which made the memories of that morning come back to me. 'Oh, that's right, I was at that convent with Jamey. ...but wait, how the hell did I get injured?'

Just then, a face suddenly popped into view, bringing my thoughts to an abrupt halt.

"HEY! YOU'RE AWAKE! WELCOME BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, DUDETTE!"

I cringed at the volume of the guy's voice. I slapped a hand over his mouth, and pushed his face away so that I could sit up. It looked like I was in an infirmary of some sort, which looked rather run down compared to the rest of the grand convention building.

Mr. Loudmouth was currently rubbing his face while he frowned. "Geez, ya could'a just told me to move." I studied him for a moment, wondering why he looked so familiar. Then I realized why. 'Wow, that's some pretty impressive cosplay. He actually looks like America from Hetalia. I guess even the staff get into the spirit of this whole thing.'

I gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that, you just surprised me." America's cosplayer quit rubbing at his mouth and smiled widely. "It's cool! Besides, as the hero I have to have the element of surprise on my side! Otherwise, how would I be able to-"

I would have kept listening, but I had to stifle my laughs behind my hand. This must be one of those extreme otakus who took their jobs as characters way too seriously. Although I did admit it was impressive. That line actually sounded like something America would say.

I looked up at his hair, and my eyes widened a bit. 'Wow. That is one hell of a cowlick.' I thought a bit about how much hairgel it must have taken to shape that thing so perfectly, before America's cosplayer managed to drive my attention back towards him.

"-which is also a reason why I AM THE HERO!"

Oh crap, I just missed everything he said didn't I? Oh well. Probably wasn't anything important.

I clapped and laughed at his performance, admiring his mad acting skills. "Bravo, bravo. Truly impressive, my friend." America's cosplayer beamed at me. I could practically see his ego inflating. "HAHAHA! I know right!? I'm amazing!" He proclaimed, striking a heroic pose. I laughed some more. "Yea, and what a thing to wake up to! If only I could have this sort of entertainment every day. Never again would I have to proclaim mornings as my mortal enemy." America's cosplayer laughed at my clever remark. "Totally! Dude, you- you've gotta be an American!" I giggled. "And how ever did you figure that out?"

America's cosplayer cheered and jumped in the air. "HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE ONE OF MINE! TAKE THAT STUPID LIMEY!"

I laughed some more. I really should thank this guy for turning my mood around so quickly.

And then give him an Oscar or something.

"Kay, so um, dude, as fun as it is talking with you, I really would like an answer as to what happened to me." The work 'dude' tasted a bit strange on my tongue. I didn't actually use American slang very often, but there was just something about this guy that I really liked that made me feel...comfortable, I guess. Like I could jump up on this bed and start dancing to Katy Perry among other stupidly random things, and he wouldn't judge me at all.

'Seriously, someone get this guy a friggin Oscar! Rob Morgan Freeman's house if you need to, just get this guy a little gold statue that says 'Best cosplayer in the whole damn world' or something!'

America's cosplayer tilted his head. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "Not really." He scratched the back of his head and made a thoughtful hum. "Well, it was really weird! I was just leading the Allies in our meeting like the awesome hero that I am, when suddenly we heard this 'WHOOSH!' and then this 'AAAAH!'"

I would have laughed at how he had tried to make his voice high pitched, but I was too busy being confused. What the heck was this guy talking about?

"-then there was this loud 'THUD!' and when I, as the hero, went up to investigate the distressed citizen, there YOU were, lying on the floor all unconscious and stuff!"

I was about to ask this guy what drugs he was on, and possibly ask where I could get some, when my head pulsed painfully, and the missing memories came rushing back to me.

_"Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth!"_

'Oh crap that's right! I fell through some kind of magical portal! And this song...so...WAIT A MINUTE!'

America's cosplayer who I wasn't actually sure _was _a cosplayer anymore, was suddenly standing next to my bed peering into my face. "You okay, dudette? You don't look so hot." I peered right back at him. 'Could it really be-'

"Hey um, how long have you been a cosplayer?" I asked experimentally. The guy who was possibly America looked at me with a confused face. "Cos..play..er? What's that? It sounds awesome!" My heart jumped. He didn't seem to acting...although I was surprised he didn't know what cosplay was. Even America was full of otakus these days.

My eyes traveled upwards. 'I guess there's only one way to really find out...'

With that, I grabbed a hold of the collar of his bomber jacket, and yanked him down so his face was level with mine. He grunted in surprise, but I paid him no mind.

Then I touched his hair.

My eyes grew wide as I mussed it up, and ran my fingers through it. 'No gel...this thing is natural!' There was even a lock of hair sticking straight out of the back of his head, like a lot of Hetalia characters seemed to have for some reason. I toyed with it, pulling on it slightly once and a while. But there was no denying it. This thing was real. Which meant this _guy _was real. Which meant that I was in the presence of the personification of my country.

This was America.

I quickly stopped and removed myself from him, feeling like I had committed some kind of federal offense.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just- I, um, well...you have really nice hair!" I finished lamely. America straightened himself back up, his normal expression on his face. "Thanks! It is pretty cool, huh? But uh, warn me next time, or somethin." He said, running his fingers through his hair. I could have sworn I saw a slight tint of red on his cheeks...

But I must have imagined it. It was hard to imagine America blushing.

...just like I was also hoping I was imagining everything going on right now. Had something happened to me I couldn't remember? Did I eat something that was giving me hardcore hallucinations? Was I having a REALLY lucid dream? What, what, what, how, how, how...

This couldn't actually be happening, could it!?

'Oh, duh, of course, I see. I've finally gone mental, is that what this is!? I guess it was only a matter of time...wait, what am I saying! I don't want to be insane! This is just- it's just- ah- well- AUGH! This is NOT happening, this is not happening, this not happening...just keep thinking it Jinjer, and maybe it will come true! You are not in Hetalia, you are not talking to America, you are not in Hetalia, you didn't fall through some portal, you are not in Hetalia you are not in HetaliayouarenotinHetaliaYOUARENOTINHETALIA-'

My chaotic thoughts were interrupted by a paper bag being shoved rudely in my face. "W-Wha-" I looked up to see America, who's eyes were wide. "Hey, what's wrong!? You started breathing super fast! I don't really know what that means, but I saw a nurse give this to someone who started breathing really fast once, and it fixed them! Um, I think you just breath into it-"

I stared at the brown paper bag in confusion. Was I really hyperventilating? I guess...that shouldn't come at a surprise, considering my situation. But I was usually good at handling myself in a crisis. Or I thought I was.

I placed the bag down on the bedside table. "Thank you, but I'm alright now." I mustered a smile to show him. "So um, do you happen to know how I got here?"

"I can answer that."

We both turned our heads at the new voice. My heart jumped, and my stomach did a somersault.

It was England.

I would recognize those awesome eyebrows anywhere. At the moment, those eyebrows were furrowed into a stern expression as he eyed me.

"I see you're awake, miss."

"HAHAHA! DUDE, GUESS WHAT! SHE'S TOTALLY ONE OF MY AWESOME CITI-!" England quickly slapped America upside the head. "Shut _up _you fool!" America rubbed his head. England whispered something not-so-discreetly in America's ear, who laughed nervously afterwords. "I-I knew that! C-City girls! I was totally gonna say city girls! Y'know, cause she's hot and all."

England face palmed at the obvious lie. I chuckled, as it seemed that America had forgotten he'd already said something like that in front of me earlier. "Don't say things like THAT either! You're going to offend her!" America looked confused. "Eh? But why? Those were compliments, weren't they? C'mon, even an asexual guy like you should be able to see she's hot."

England's face turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out into laughter.

Seeing them fight from the other side of my TV screen was funny, but right here in front of me?

It was frickin hilarious.

England looked at me like I was insane, and America laughed along with me. "See dude? The chick totally gets it! She's obviously from America!" England pulled on America's ear, obviously quite fed up. "Alright alright, enough of that! Are you forgetting why she is here in the first place?!" That caught my attention. Deciding it was time to get some answers, I forced myself to stop laughing. "That's actually something I would like to know too." I said, drawing the two countries' attention to me.

"Oh, and thank you for the compliments. You're not so bad yourself." I said to America.

It flattered me that my own country thought I was attractive.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, cut it out! No, actually, go on!"

"Quiet." England said firmly. Then he turned to me, looking a bit suspicious for some reason. "Young miss. You are not aware of how you came to be here, correct?" I shook my head. "Not a clue." England eyed me. "Before that is revealed, I have a few questions that I must ask y-"

"Ai yah! The girl is awake, aru!" England turned and glared at the newcomer. My excitement rose up another notch.

It was CHINA!

China was one of my favorite characters of anything in the world!

...although he's not actually a character right now.

That was the first time in my life as a silent fangirl that I felt the urge to squeal.

What?

Don't try to tell me you wouldn't too! We all have an inner fangirl deep down! And don't you deny it!

China walked up to me. 'Holy crap, he really does carry a panda in a basket on his back! That's gotta be one of the cutest things I have seen ever.'

"How do you feel, aru?" He asked me. I beat down my inner fangirl, and smiled normally. "My head hurts a little, but other than that, good." China nodded. "An expected symptom, aru. You almost cracked your skull open when you fell on hard floor. Fortunately you just broke skin. But since the head bleed a lot, it appeared worse than it actually was. I use ancient Chinese medical technique to heal you. You can get up if you want to, aru.

I smiled at that, tired of just sitting in the bed. I removed myself from the bed slowly, ignoring the slight wooziness that it brought on. 'Just don't think about the fact that you almost broke your head, and you'll be fine, Jinjer. Don't think about it...'

"So, you treated me then?" I asked China, who nodded in response. I gave him a grateful smile, and bowed low. "Thank you very much!"

'Crap, am I doing it right? This is how people in Asia thank others, isn't it? Or is it just a Japanese thing...wait, why am I even doing this in the first place!?'

During my inner turmoil, I heard China laugh. "Ai yah! At last, a westerner with respect! I did not think I would see the day, aru!" I could feel him look down at me. "Raise your head, aru. Your gratefulness is received." I straightened up and mentally sighed in relief, glad that I seemed to have scored points with one of my favorite characters. "I'm glad." My eyes then fell to his dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the side of his head. It looked really soft...

"Can I braid your hair?"

China jumped slightly at the random question. "W-What, aru?!" I mentally face palmed. "Nothing, nothing. Forget it."

Aaaaand, points lost. Damn. Why can't I control my own mouth?

England stepped forward, ignoring America's laughter. That guy must think I have some sort of hair fetish or something by now.

"W-Well anyway, respectful or not, there are still a few questions that demand an answer from he-"

"Ah, the little girl has awoken, da?"

Came yet another new voice that made England blanch.

"Ohonhonhon~, is that so? So I can speak with 'er now, no?"

The last voice came right after the creepy one, and now my whole insides were doing gymnastics as I realized that I was in the presence of the Allies themselves.

Cue mental freak out, part 2.

These guys were one of the coolest group of characters in the history of entertainment. I was torn between jumping out of my skin from excitement, and being terrified out of my mind. These guys had loads of power, connections, and I was pretty much a helpless little fly compared to them. I didn't think America would hurt me, as I was one of his own citizens, China likely had equal chances of being friend or foe , and I wasn't _too _concerned about France. It was Russia I was the most worried about. And from the way England kept shooting me suspicious looks, I should probably keep an eye on him too. From this moment on, I had to be careful.

I didn't know how I got here or why I'm here, but now was _not_ the time to have a panicked breakdown.

I could do that later.

I couldn't let these guys know I knew virtually everything about them. Who knows what they would do to me. I knew I had to do something that I really wasn't good at.

Watching my words.

I was pretty much dead.

I examined the group carefully, trying to conceal my nervousness. Russia was smiling at me with that creepy, yet cute smile of his that made me wanna run away from him and pinch his cheeks at the same time. England was still looking at me like he thought I had robbed the national bank of his country or something, China looked like he didn't know what to think of me, and France was running his eyes up and down my body like the perv he was.

"So um, who are you guys anyway?" I asked, figuring that was a good way to start. America laughed and jabbed his thumb at himself. "Thought ya'd never ask! I'm Ame-" England elbowed him in the stomach. "-ALFRED! Alfred F. Jones! Yep, that's my name! And I am THE HERO!"

England slapped a hand over America's mouth. "I am called Arthur Kirkland." He said. "You may call me Yao Wang." Said China, nodding at me. "Ivan Braginski, da?" Russia said raising his hand in greeting. "And I am Francis Bonnefoy. Meeting a lovely woman such as as yourself at such a time is quite a treat, mademoiselle~." France finished, taking my hand and kissing it.

I smiled slightly. 'Human names? So they're identities as countries really are a secret, then.'

Suddenly, I noticed another presence in the room. I spotted it the far corner.

Canada.

I smiled at him. "And who might the young man hiding in the corner be?" Canada jumped in surprise. "E-Eh! Y-You can see me, eh?" America turned. "Woah, when did you come in here, bro?" Canada drooped slightly. "I've been in here with you this whole time..." I felt a bit guilty at that. Not even I had noticed him until now!

That guy would make an awesome ninja.

"So, may I know your name?" I asked again. He blushed and nodded. "M-Matthew Williams, eh."

"So, is this everyone?" I asked, trying to feign ignorance. "It is, aru." China answered. I put on my friendliest smile. "It's an honor to meet you all. And thank you very much for helping me." I said, bowing slightly. "And now that everyone is here, I believe Mr. Kirkland had a few questions to ask me." England narrowed his eyes at me. "Just Arthur. And yes, that is correct." I eyed him back. "If I answer them all, would you explain what, why, and how I am here, Arthur?" He nodded. I sighed and slipped and thumbs into the pockets of my jeans. "Very well. Shoot."

England walked up so that he was standing in front of me. "First question. What is your name?"

I blinked. 'Damn, I didn't introduce myself, did I?'

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Jinjer. Jinjer Marie O'Dale."

I usually wouldn't say my full name when introducing myself to someone, but I desperately needed these guys to know I didn't pose a threat to them. I liked being alive, after all.

"Ah~! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. How I would love to scream it as I-"

"SHUT UP FROG FACE!" I rolled my eyes as I realized what he meant by that.

What a perv.

England turned back to me. "Miss Jinjer, then."

I smiled internally. I liked the way my name sounded in his voice.

"Second question. Are you a demon?"

The smile dropped, and I blinked in surprise. "...Excuse me?" Everyone else groaned. "Arthur, dude, she is NOT a demon, for the last damn time!"

"I asked HER, not YOU!" England said to America. "I'll ask you again. Are you a demon?" I shot him an 'are you freaking serious" expression.

"Not the last I checked."

England glared at me, trying to see if I was lying or not. "Very well. Third question. Are you from another dimension?"

I froze on that one. 'Should I tell them?' I thought about it. 'I guess as long as I don't reveal that they're all supposedly characters from an anime and manga for entertainment in my world, I should be safe.'

It wasn't like I could say 'No' without appearing suspicious by now anyway. I had stayed quiet for too long.

My decision made, I looked England straight in the eye.

"Yes."

There were a few quiet gasps of surprise. Apparently, no one had expected me to answer positively. England's features also took on an expression of shock for a brief moment. He probably hadn't expected me to answer honestly. "What kind of place is this dimension of yours?" England asked next. "From what I've seen so far, a lot like this one. America exists here, apparently." I said, wording my answer carefully. America beamed at me "Hell yea I d-" This time it was Russia who shut him up, by hitting him on the head with his trademark pipe.

He smiled at me. "You must excuse silly little Alfred, da? He does not understand what comes out of his own mouth most of the time." America glared at Russia. "SHUT IT YA DAMN COMMIE!" I simply smiled in response, trying to hide my discomfort by what had just happened. "Oh, I understand. After all, he's from America too, right?" America whipped his head around. "GAH! JINJER! THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Russia laughed. "She is quite the clever one, da? Knowing the flaws of her own country." America deflated.

I felt kind of bad, but at the same time I figured his ego probably needed it.

I turned back to England. "Are you satisfied? Or do you have another question?" England thought for a moment. "You said your dimension is similar to this one. How similar exactly? By what you can tell from what you have seen so far, of course." I looked back at him, thinking through my answer carefully.

"Everything seems pretty similar. But I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few notable differences." England nodded. "Would those differences include your strange accessories and clothing?"

I blinked. My clothes and jewelry? What was wrong with them? Sure the skin rhinestones were a tad odd, but everything else really wasn't that weird looking, was it? It was nearly 2015 for pete sake.

That was when France decided to step in. "Do not insult zhe young mademoiselle! Are your asexual eyes unable to see the ozher worldly beauty zhat 'er unique clothing and jewelry grants to 'er?" England glared hatefully at France. "I-I AM NOT ASEXUAL! And I didn't say it was bad looking! I simply said it was strange!" I smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Arthur. And I'm sorry my style doesn't meet your personal standards."

England sputtered. "W-WHO SAID I WAS LOOKING TO HOOK UP WITH YOU!?"

I laughed. 'Oh, England. Don't you know tsunderes are the easiest character types to tease?' I thought.

France sighed beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do not mind little Arzhur over zhere. He 'as 'ad no experience wizh women in all 'is pazhetic little life. Of course, I on zhe ozher hand..."

He trailed off seductively, moving his hand slowly down my back. I smiled at him with sickeningly false sweetness, and spoke in a tone even more overly-sweet. "Move that hand any further down, and you will never be able to have any children for the rest of your perverted little life."

The hand stopped abruptly, and France blanched as he realized what I meant. He took his hand back, and inched away from me. "Z-Zhat um, w-will not be necessary, dear Jinjer."

I smiled even sweeter. "So Francis will be a good boy from now on, then?" France gulped, and I could almost see him blush.

The sicko.

Then again, I guess it really is my fault. But I have to make him keep his hands to himself somehow, right?

He nodded rapidly. "Oui, oui! I promise! Francis swears to be a good little boy!" I reached up and patted his head, my inner evil laughing in victory when he flinched at my touch.

"That's what I like to hear." I turned back to the other countries, only to discover them staring as me in awe.

"Dude...I didn't think it was possible to force France down!" America exclaimed, looking at me like a proud older brother, or something. "Ha ha! She would make good torture and interrogation specialist, da?" Russia said pleasantly. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of doing such a thing.

That was just a big, fat nope right there.

"I-I have never heard such a vulgar statement come out of a woman's mouth, aru..." China said, looking slightly uncomfortable. I tilted my head at that.

He thought THAT was bad? Wasn't China the oldest country to live to this day? I figured he would have seen loads worse than lil' old me.

England meanwhile, was trying to hold back laughter behind his hand. I figured he would probably enjoy that, what with the way he and France despised each other. "Anyway though, we've gotten off track." I said. "Can I ask some of MY questions now, Arthur?" England's serious face came right back.

He almost seemed a bit...nervous?

"...I-I suppose so." He finally said. "Good. I don't have many. Just one, actually." I took a breathe before finishing.

"Would someone PLEASE tell me how the hell I got here? Because I REALLY want to know." England fidgeted slightly. "W-Well, you see-"

"The stupid limey was trying to use his fake magic to summon something of the living dead, but he screwed up and summoned you instead!" My country interrupted. My eyes widened along with England's. "YOU BLOODY GIT! MY MAGIC IS REAL! AND IT WAS NOT 'SOMETHING OF THE LIVING DEAD' IT WAS AN EVIL SPIRIT FROM HELL TO AID THE ALLIES!" I thought for a moment.

I...supposed that made sense. I knew that England did have a lot of summoning spells, and from what I remembered from the show, they didn't always work out the way he meant. It was a bit hard to believe that it would somehow reach cross-dimension, but then again after all that had happened in such a short time I felt like these guys could tell me that some evil tomato from a distant planet could have brought me here upon accusing me of using his people to dye my hair the color that it is, and I'd believe them.

...What?

I have a very strange mind. Haven't you figured that out already?

I looked at England. "So it's your fault." I said bluntly.

England glared at me. "W-WELL-I-THAT IS-GAAH!" America was laughing. "Oooh, no mercy! Buuuurn!" England yelled at America to shut up, then looked back at me. "I promise I did not do it on purpose! I don't fully understand how this happened myself! My spells have never malfunctioned in such a way before!" He explained with a hint of desperation. "I know that, Arthur. I'm not mad at you." England paused, and gave me a surprised look.

"But I WOULD very much appreciated it if you could send me back. My friend and family are probably worrying themselves to death by now." I said.

England thought about my request for a moment. It looked like there were still a few things he wanted to ask me, which was a bit worrying for me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up this ignorant facade.

"...I believe I can arrange that." England relented. I smiled. "I'm grateful."

America looked bummed all of a sudden. "Eh!? You're leaving already?" He asked. I smiled sadly at his childlike tone. "Sorry, Alfred. But I really can't stay here." America frowned. "Aw, c'mon! Can't ya at least stick around for a-"

"Young Jinjer is correct, Alfred. This is not a good time for her to be here. It would be best if she leave as soon as possible, aru."

America stopped talking, taking on a bit of a sad expression that made my heart ache. That expression didn't look right on his face.

Then, what China had said got my attention.

"Wait a minute, why isn't it a good time for me to be here?" The countries all looked at me in shock. "Oh, that's right, you're not aware of it, are you?" England said. The dark tone in his voice made my stomach churn uncomfortably. "I guess not, no." He sighed.

"Well, this world is currently in the middle of a war."

I was shocked into incomprehension for a moment, before realization smacked me like a brick to the face.

Their outfits. The confusion. England's reaction to my appearance. I understood now.

I wasn't _just _in Hetalia.

I was in Hetalia in the middle of _World War II._

I had been transported back by-*please hold while Jinjer does the math* -seventy-something years, depending on what year of the war it currently was.

Oh hell.

I laughed nervously. "W-Well in that case, Mr. Yao definitely has a point. I should probably get outta here." England nodded gravely. "Indeed. I believe I can have a new spell whipped up, and you sent back in no time. Follow me." England began to walk out of the room. Everyone else slowly followed.

America still looked upset. Feeling a bit guilty, I went over and bumped my shoulder against his. "So I guess you're my hero of the day, huh? You're a pretty cool guy, y'know? I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, Alfred."

It wasn't a lie. Being able to meet my own country personified out of one of my favorite shows has been what of the greatest things to ever happen to me. Even if he was a bit too loud.

America looked surprised for a moment, then his thousand-watt smile was right back in its place again. "HAHAHA! YEAH, RIGHT BACK AT YA, DUDETTE! AMERICANS ROCK!" I laughed with him "Damn straight they do!" Then he and I did a high-five, while the other countries grumbled at the conversation. We were walking down a long hallway that reminded me of one at a hotel. There were many doors on either side, but other than that, there really wasn't much to look at.

Then, I spotted Canada walking along shyly at the back of the group. I hadn't spoken all but a sentence or two to him, so I decided to take this opportunity while I had it to talk with him a bit more. I slowed my pace, and waited for him to catch up before speaking to him.

"You didn't say very much back there, Matthew."

Canada jumped - he does that a lot - and looked shyly at me. He was probably surprised that I was talking to him. "W-Well, I didn't know if there was any time good enough for me to say something, so I stayed quiet. Like I always do." I tilted my head. "Ever considered that maybe that's the reason people don't notice you?" Canada looked surprised. "H-How did you know that no one ever notices me?"

I froze. 'F#% .' I thought. 'I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up!'

"Um, well, ah...call it an educated guess." I said. Canada looked depressed. "It's that obvious then, eh?"

'Sh*t. Now I made him depressed. Genius Jinjer strikes again.'

I sighed. "All I'm saying is that maybe if you tried to speak up more often, people will steadily begin to notice you better. After all, the quietest people have the loudest thoughts, isn't that what they say? Don't tell me you never have things you wanna say when you're around people." Canada looked thoughtful for a moment. "I-I guess so, eh. I'm just too shy." I grinned. Talking to these guys was giving me a surreal type of glee.

"Another thing, try not to stutter so much. Stuttering is a total give away of nervousness." Canada looked sheepish again. "I-I...I mean, I'll try! I'll do my best, eh!" I patted his shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

"Um, thank you, by the way. No one really takes the time encourage me. It means a lot." I smiled. "No problem. I sure do understand that." I said the last part a bit quietly.

As we fell into comfortable silence, I began to wonder when I had become so optimistic.

You see, I really wasn't as friendly as I have appeared in this story so far. I tended to avoid people most of the time, not really because I was shy or scared, I just wasn't...interested in them.

I know it sounds strange.

But I thought as long as I had my family and my one good friend, I didn't really need to have anyone else close in my life.

Even on the subject of romantic love, there wasn't much for me to talk about.

I mean sure, yeah, I suppose I did think about it from time to time. I just hadn't met anyone I felt was worthwhile.

Sure I had been on dates, and did flirt on occasion, but really none of those boys had stuck out to me to the point that I'd consider a serious relationship with any of them. Hell, the last time I'd actually had a serious crush was when I was in middle school. So really, when I thought about it, I didn't have very many people in my life that I could say I was super close to.

Well, I also suppose a _certain_ incident had a hand in my social-awkwardness as well.

We finally made it to the end of that stinkin' hallway, and walked out into the room that I had fallen into. 'Y'know, this place seems kinda familiar...' I thought, looking around. There was a balcony at the far left of the room, along with a flight of stairs that led downwards. Curious, I went over too it and peered down. That's when I remembered.

I smiled. It was the meeting room from the anime! By the looks of things we were on the second floor of the building, because there were more doors attached to the meeting room below. 'Wow, I want to go explore...' I thought, staring down longingly into the meeting room.

But it seemed England had already begun to set things up for the spell, so it would be troublesome for him if I left.

Thinking about it though, what was I doing? If I truly was here, then wasn't I currently living every fan's dream of being in their favorite fandom, surrounded by their favorite characters?

'No.' I thought firmly. 'I can't stay. That's a bad, bad, bad idea! Stupid idea! This is...I don't actually want to be here. I _can't _be here. Everyone at home - Aunt Corrine, Uncle Mik, Jamey - I can't drop everything and just let go of my life like it was nothing. I can't leave them for the sake of my own entertainment. I may have a tendency to be selfish. But I'm not _that _selfish.' I wore a downcast expression.

'Besides. For my aunt and uncle, I...I'm all they have. I HAVE to go home. Not to mention the fact that it's currently in the middle of the second frigging world war here at the moment! Even if it ends up going all hilariously and entertaining like in the anime, I could still be in some serious danger! Especially if someone finds out I'm from the future...'

I shivered, not wanting to think about where _that _could head. My mind made up, I nodded to myself, and put a normal expression on.

I turned back around, and was faced with a very unexpected person.

Russia, who was staring down at me, smiling of course.

I had to look up in order to face him properly, as he was probably a good few feet taller than me. The fact that I was short just made it worse. 'He's like some sort of giant! But I guess it's to be expected, he is the largest country in the world, after all.'

"It is quite a shame you are leaving so soon. You are quite the interesting person, Jinjer." I smiled a bit uncertainly back up at him, not really sure what he meant by that. "Well thank you, Ivan. You're quite incredible yourself." He blinked in what I assumed was surprise, the smile dropping from his face for a brief moment.

"You think so? You are going to be making me blush."

I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. "I mean...every person can be incredible in their own way. Why would you be any different?"

And just like that, the smile was back on. "Ah, I see. That is quite a nice thing to believe."

I stared right into his eyes, studying them. They were the most amazing pair of eyes I had ever seen. They were actually violet! The anime really didn't do them justice. I never would have thought a simple pair of eyes could be so captivating.

Not only that, but his hair was a much creamier, softer shade of blond than the dull one that he'd sported in the anime. He kind of reminded me of someone you might see on the cover of a winter fashion magazine. So all in all, he really was quite attractive. It was no wonder he had so many fans.

"You're very handsome."

Ah, there went my mouth again. Will I be forever unable to have any secrets?

Russia stopped smiling, a genuine look of surprise on his face this time. That obviously wasn't the reply he had expected.

And was that...was he ACTUALLY blushing!? So he _wasn't _kidding before?

'Well Jinjer, congratulations. This will certainly be a hell of a day to remember.'

"We're ready, Jinjer. Come along." Came the voice of England. I flashed Russia one last smile, before brushing past him and walking towards the...pentagram?

England had set up candles all around the strange circle, and was holding a spell book as well as wearing a black cloak. 'The heck did he get that thing?' I thought as I stared at him.

"This is where you fell when you entered this dimension." England explained. I looked warily at the pentagram. "It's not going to try and rip apart my soul when I go back this time, is it?"

Everyone looked at me in shock, except for Russia. "I agree. That is not a very pleasurable feeling, da?"

I blinked in confusion, before remembering why he understood. There was a time in the anime when England had attempted to summon a monster to help him beat up Germany, and he had ended up summoning Russia.

I cringed a bit. It was hard to imagine Russia of all people going through such pain.

Knowing him though, he probably handled it like a boss, unlike I had.

"Hey, what are they talking about you damn limey!? This isn't gonna hurt Jinjer, is it!?" America demanded, sounding angry all of a sudden.

I blinked at him, taken aback. Who knew America had a genuine protective side? I guess it was because I was one of his citizens.

England glared back at America. "Of course it won't! The only reason it harmed her last time is because she was so far away from the pentagram. This time, because she will be standing right on the circle, it should send her back immediately without complications!"

I felt relief at that. I did NOT want to go through that again.

"And you are sure it will actually work this time, aru?" China inquired. England growled. "YES! Now come on, let's get this bloody thing over with!"

I did as England instructed me to do, and stood in the middle of the circle. Looking around at all the countries, I felt the need to say something else to them before I left, knowing the chances of me seeing them again were one in a trillion.

I knew they weren't likely to remember me soon after today. But if I could at least make one little impact on them, then I was gonna do it.

"Hey, Alfred!"

America looked at me. I shot him a thumbs up. "Keep on being awesome, okay? Don't you ever change!"

America stared in surprise for a moment, before beaming. "HAHAHA! YOU GOT IT, DUDETTE! AS IF THE HERO WOULD EVER NEED TO CHANGE!" I cringed as his loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"..You may want to dial it down once and while, though." I added.

I searched the room for a certain country, smiling when I spotted him.

"Matthew!"

Canada jumped, big surprise there. I pointed at him, making my voice as professional sounding as possible.

Why? Because I wanted to!

"Seriously, work on that self-esteem!" Canada blushed, and nodded slowly.

I moved my finger in China's direction.

"You, Yao Wang!"

China raised a brow at me, probably wondering what I was possibly going to say to him.

"Your panda is adorable! And I still want to braid you hair!"

His eyes widened, his hand raising up to his ponytail, stroking it with a confused look in his eye, probably wondering why I wanted to touch it so badly.

"Francis!" I said next, jabbing my finger at France, who had been strangely quiet this whole time.

Probably still scared of me cause I basically threatened to cut his manhood off.

France smiled nervously at me. "O-Oui, mademoiselle?" I smiled sweetly at him, making him go pale. "Good boy."

He laughed nervously, raising his hands in surrender.

"Mr. Ivan Braginski!"

I then pointed at Russia, who was smiling again. "Da?"

I gave him one of my small, genuine smiles.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Said eyes widened in surprise again.

I wondered how often anyone genuinely complimented Russia.

Poor guy. Poor, handsome guy.

I turned to the final person, who was looking at me like I was insane.

"Arthur." I said simply.

England eyed me suspiciously. "W-What!? What do you want!?"

I laughed inwardly. He seemed nervous, anxious, suspicious, and excited at the same time.

"Your eyebrows are awesome! I'm totes jealous! Don't ever change those!"

England's face went red. "WHA-YOU-W-WHOEVER SAID I WANTED A COMPLIMENT FROM YOU, ANYWAY! S-SHUT UP!" England sputtered, rapidly flipping through the pages of his spell book. I giggled some more. It wasn't all that hard to tell that he was actually happy by what I said.

What a tsundere.

England then cleared his throat. "A-Alright. I'm going to start the spell now, so stand still. Don't move a muscle."

"Roger."

Satisfied that I'd made a worthy exit, I closed by eyes, and went completely still. England began to chant, and it took everything I had not to burst out in laughter.

_"theodoradumbledoratheexplorer-"_

It really was as ridiculous as it had been in the anime, when he had summoned Russia.

I could see the room brightening from behind my eyelids, so I assumed the circle had begun to glow. Any minute now I would probably start falling again.

I slowly opened one of my eyes a bit, staring at all the characters one last time.

I wondered if I would end up waking up in my bed at home, and this whole thing would have turned out to be some ridiculously lucid dream.

Sure as hell didn't feel like a dream, though.

I was suddenly reminded of a line from 'The Santa Clause' movie, when Tim Allen declared "_When I wake up, I'm getting a catscan!" _after he had taken on the role of Santa Clause suddenly one night, and thought the whole thing was just a ridiculous dream. 'Well, now I know exactly how he felt.'

That was the last thought that ran through my mind before all went to hell.

That _feeling _from before had returned, but this time, I could _physically_ feel it.

It grabbed hold of my insides, yanking on them viciously.

I screamed like before, but this time it was cut off as I felt something rush through my body, up my throat, triggering my gag reflex which made me hack violently.

I had never felt anything so sickening.

I heard something spatter on the floor.

I looked down.

And saw...red.

Red.

Red like my hair.

Red like _that _day.

There was shouting. The rapid beat of footsteps. The circle went dark again. Then my head shut down, and my vision faded.

Then I saw-

* * *

**See? Told ya there'd be more cliffhangers. So, is the curiosity killing you yet?**

**For those of you who might have noticed that Britain was referred to as 'Britain' in the previous chapter, and now he is suddenly 'England', don't worry. I did that on purpose. It will be fixed in a later chapter.**

**Reviews and opinions are appreciated.**

**Don't have anything else to say, so that's all for now. Over &amp; out.**


	4. With the Creatures

**Ugh, why was this such a pain!? And why did it end up so long I had to split it up into two chapters!? *headdesk* *headdesk*headdedsk* Anyway, please read the author's note at the bottom when your done for these chapters, because I have some explaining to do about them. **

**Discalimer: Kaze doesn't own Hetalia **

**Random word of the day: Strangle. Because that is what I need to do to something...anything...NOW**

**Chapter rewritten as of April 18th 2016**

* * *

Coolness was the first thing I became aware of.

It caressed my skin and face, making little goosebumps rise on my arms.

That was weird.

Since when was the weather this nice in the winter?

'...Oh, wait. I remember now. I'm not in California anymore. Heck, I'm not even in my own _dimension _anymore! ...But shouldn't I be? England set up that cooky spell that he claimed would take me back, so... Ugh, I'm sick of waking up all confused!'

I slowly opened my eyes... and was greeted with the Northern Lights.

Or something that looked like the Northern Lights.

Actually, that looked kind of familiar-

'The portal! I must still be in the portal! But wait...was there solid ground in the portal before?' I could feel what I assumed was soft, dewey grass beneath my fingertips, which meant that I was lying on the bare ground.

Before my brain could attempt to wrap itself around yet another wacky situation, something soft and ticklish nudged my hand. I turned my head and came face to face with a-

Rab...bit?

I think it was a rabbit, I mean it had the body of one and looked like one, of course besides the fact that it had red fur and golden eyes and silver horns sticking out of its forehead-

"HOLY SH*T! DEMON BUNNY!" I shouted, rapidly scrambling to my feet to get away from it. Demon bunny stared at me, its nose twitching slightly. I backed away and laughed nervously, when I noticed something even more jaw-dropping.

Creatures.

Creatures everywhere.

I spotted several other animalistic freaks of nature that I could never hope to name, all scattered about the field that seemed to stretch on for eternity.

There were a few that I recognized from various European mythology, like the miniature Pegasus I saw zipping around in a circle, or the little elf-like creature whittling away on a piece of wood. I stared and stared at that little guy.

Boy, did American entertainment have them wrong.

'Okay...so now what? Am I dreaming for real this time? Am I dead? But what kind of afterlife is this? Shouldn't there at least be a, I don't know, grim reaper or something to go along with that demon bunny? ...and why is it a bunny anyway?'

Suddenly I felt a little presence behind me, along with what sounded like the tinkle of tiny bells. I turned, and was presented with a sight that I to this day have not forgotten.

It was a fairy.

...Or was it a pixie? What's the difference between those two again?

She was a rather cute little thing, with a mysterious heir to her appearance. She had the basic form of a human, not counting the wings of course, but her eyes were deep and pupiless. Her skin had a pale, ethereal glow to it, and her ears and nose were long. She had no eyebrows, not that you would be able to see them very well beneath her long bangs. Her boy-cut hair matched the pale blue of her eyes, and was decorated with tiny white petals. She was also barefoot, with a short white dress being the only thing to cover her tiny body.

I stared at her, my eyes wide and coated with fascination. Were these the kind of creatures England saw all the time?

My hand acted of its own accord, slowly rising toward the little fairy. I expected her to shy away from my touch, but to my surprise, she stood (or...floated) her ground, and touched her little hand to my finger, mimicking my amazed expression. I wondered if perhaps she had never seen a human before. "Heaven above England, where did you send me?" I asked myself.

"No where, actually."

The sudden, unfamiliar voice surprised me so much that I yelped, causing the fairy to fly away.

I turned to the direction of the voice, my mind temporarily blanking out when I saw the owner.

A woman, who looked to be maybe in her mid-thirties, was sitting on a rock in the middle of the field, stroking a cat-like creature, but not in a creepy, villainous way. Because I had been such a Hetalia nut back in the day, I was thankfully able to recognize this person, something that not all Hetalia fans might have been able to do.

"Ancient...Britain..." I spoke disbelieved.

She smiled and nodded to me. "That is correct." I stared.

"You're England's mother..." She nodded again.

"I am." She answered simply. I stared some more. Ancient Britain was a wise looking woman, beautiful in her own way. She definitely looked like England. Her eyes were the same lime green, and her facial structure resembled his remarkably. Her hair was a long, chestnut brown, and she even had the same huge, bushy eyebrows. 'How does she make those look so good on her?' I thought absently

"You're alive?" My mouth slipped.

Although it should have been offensive in some way, she simply smirked and nodded again. "Somehow."

I finally broke out of my shocked stupor, and took a cautious few steps toward her. "W-What are _you_ doing here? And, where IS here, exactly?" The cat-like creature jumped out of Ancient Britain's lap, stretching out on the ground. She watched it as she answered.

"Well, I suppose you could say this is my... resting place."

I blanched. "So I _am_ dead?" Ancient Britain chuckled. "No dear, you are not dead. You are simply unconscious at the moment."

Aaand, there went my sense of understanding.

"...huh?" I said dumbly. She chuckled again. "What I mean is that your body is currently lying in the infirmary back in the real world. While it may seem like reality, this place is located in a small dimensional space between reality and spirit, that no one may truly enter except for myself. While it may seem as if you are truly here, it is actually just your spirit that exists here." My mind processed this new information.

"...so I'm a ghost, then?"

Ancient Britain looked at me weird.

What? I told you I could be dense.

"...No, not exactly. I suppose you could say you are dreaming." I blinked. "So _now _I'm having the ridiculously realistic dream?" She sighed, and nodded. "Basically."

I plopped down in the grass. "Okay...so how am I here anyway? If this is your dimensional pocket, and all." Ancient Britain stared down at me.

"I used the last of my magic to bring you here when you fell unconscious." I raised a brow. "Unconscious? When did I fall unc-" My head pulsed as I remembered;

_Pain. Screams. Light. Red. _

My stomach churned uncomfortably. "...Right. That happened." My brows furrowed. "But, how did that happen? England said-"

"Britain cannot send you home."

My eyes snapped up in surprise. "What? B-But why? I mean, he brought me here, so why wasn't he able to send me back!?" Ancient Britain averted her eyes for a moment. "Because Britain was not the _only _one that had a hand in bringing you here."

She looked back at me. "He is not aware of it himself, but what he actually performed to bring you here was a dual spell."

"Dual spell?" I repeated. Ancient Britain nodded. "As it sounds, it is a spell that two casters perform together at the same time. And naturally, the reverse version of a dual spell must be cast by the same two people or it will backfire, as you painfully discovered." I cringed. "S-So, who was the other person that did the spell with England?" Ancient Britain was quiet for a moment.

"I was." My eyes widened.

"You!? But- how did you even-"

"Because he is my son." She cut me off. "I was a country that possessed magic as well, you know. You could even say that I taught Britain all he knows, in a sort of involuntary way." She closed her eyes again. "And because he is my son, I share a connection with him. In fact, he, along with his brothers, are only things linking me to that world now that I have disappeared from it." She opened her eyes slightly, a reminiscing sort of look in them. "As it is with all we Ancients. Our children are the only things that keep us from being completely cut off from out world." I blinked, shock evident on my face.

"I...I had no idea..."

The Ancient countries hadn't been a very big subject in the anime. In fact, the only ones it had showed were Ancient Germania, and Roman Empire. Rome was even depicted as still being alive and well, as he showed up a few times in the first two seasons. It was never really revealed what happened to the Ancients when they disappeared.

'Hetalia sure does have a lot of plot holes...' I thought briefly.

The only reason I had recognized Ancient Britain, or Britannia as was another one of her names, was because of a fan-made character design of her I'd seen online. I would have never guessed that was actually what she looked like.

The fans know way too much, man. It's creepy.

Ancient Britain raised her head to answer me. "No one does. It isn't until a country disappears that they receive...awareness."

I looked down and absently plucked some of the grass from the ground. "So, are you alone here?" I asked quietly. She was quiet for a moment. "Yes. Almost all of us are when we disappear."

I felt a strange pang in my heart.

That was...pretty horrible. Especially for something like Hetalia.

To be born as something as big and important as a country, without parents or even knowing who you are at first. To live on for years and years, watching tragedy after tragedy, enduring hardship after hardship, having your people die around you each day, not having any contact with anyone but other countries and your boss, who also dies at some point. And then eventually, you get done in by something awful that takes away your status as a country, causing you to disappear and then all you have left is...is _this._

What a lonely life to live. I wonder how they all handle it as well as they do.

Countries like America who's so energetic and happy all the time.

Like North Italy, who is even more happy all the time, as well friendly and bubbly, like the kind of person you'd want to hug and pinch at the same time.

Like Greece, who no matter what the situation is always as laid back as one can get, and never worries about anything.

Like...like Prussia, who wasn't even a country anymore! And yet he was still so confident, so up beat, even though he probably knew all too well that he could disappear at any time.

Hm. I never thought I could feel so much respect for fictional characters. Should I be weirded out with myself? ...or wait, they're not actually fictional here, so was it okay?

Ancient Britain chuckled suddenly.

I looked up at her, a frown marring my face. "You do not have to make such a face, child. I did not bring you here to receive pity from you." I blinked.

Did I really look that depressed?

"Don't worry, I don't like pity myself. But with all due respect Ms. Britain, why did you bring me here?" She folded her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes again for a moment.

"Explanation. There are still things you need to become aware of, Jinjer." I blinked again. "You know my name?" She nodded.

"Of course. Because of the spiritual connection I have with my son, I can often receive information about the world through him. Also, I am the one who personally brought you to this dimension. It is natural that I know your name."

I raised my brows, not understanding what she meant. "You...personally brought me here? But I thought you and England did that-"

Then I realized something. "Actually, why did you help England cast that spell? What did you possibly have to gain from doing that?" Then, I remembered something else she had said earlier, which rose another question.

"And... hold on, if reversing a dual spell requires the same two casters, couldn't you have just performed it along with England again when he tried to send me home!? What's the big idea with that!?"

She held up a hand in a calming motions, and sighed. "Here is where things get complicated."

Ancient Britain cast her eyes downwards. "I will start with your first question. You see, my son is a good wizard. But he does make mistakes every once and a while, especially when he is angry or stressed when he casts spells. When he cast the spell that brought you here, he was both of those things, as well as irritated, which caused him to mistake the regular summoning spell for a dual summoning. Dual summonings are more powerful than normal ones, which is why it was able to reach across dimensions." She paused, staring at a group of purple, horned birds across the field.

"In addition to that, my son has never attempted a dual spell before. There are very few magic users left in the world, and besides that, he is very prideful and prefers to work alone most of the time. Thus, when he began to cast the spell, he performed it as a normal one. Dual spells malfunction easily, so of course when he attempted to both do it by himself and cast it using the enchantment and power of a normal spell, he put himself in great danger. So I stepped in just in time and poured my own magic into the spell, taking control of it in the process. I did not have any being, nor destination in mind when I took it over, so it ended up traveling to your world."

The strange cat-like creature jumped up into her lap again, and she began to stroke it absently without sparing it a glance.

"It pains me to admit this, but...after the spell traveled to your world, I lost control of it." She sighed. "Not even I had ever attempted to perform such a complicated summoning spell. A need to do so had never arisen. Aside from that, wizards and other magic users are often advised to abstain from trying anything too drastic, or unknown. Magic is quite a tricky practice. Always changing, always unpredictable..."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Forgive me. I nearly strayed from our topic of question." Ancient Britain looked at me. "Do you understand what I have told you so far?" I nodded slowly. "...As much my mental capacity can handle, anyway."

A smile passed over her face for a second. It was gone just as quickly.

"You may want to consider expanding that capacity. For what I am about to tell you now...could be difficult to accept." I gulped.

* * *

**Now, I have a few things to explain about this chapter. FIRSTLY. Yes, I did wing it on Ancient Britain's character, because I have no idea what she would actually be like. The only thing on Hetaliawiki I could find about her was that she was supposedly a 'tsundere.' SECONDLY. No, I do not know enough about Medieval and Norse and other types of European Mythology to make the creatures in this little dimensional space accurate according to culture, so I made most of them up. THIRDLY. The stuff about the Ancients and spells and connections are my own made up theories I'm using for this story, because Hetalia really does have a lot of plot-holes when you think about it.**

**See you in the next one. Over &amp; out. **


	5. A Lesson from the Unexpected

**Hello to you all again. **

**Here is part two of Jinjer's little chat with Ancient Britain. I honestly did not mean for this scene to stretch out so long, and I ended up throwing in a bunch of things that I wasn't originally planning to address until later. One thing just kind of led to another, and then this happened. Once again, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. You may have some questions and confusion after reading this that I will explain at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. Just my OCs and my theories.**

**(2nd) Random word of the day: Health, because that is what I am currently trying to get back. Stupid cold weather.**

**Chapter rewritten as of December 1st, 2015.**

* * *

If atmosphere was visible to the human eye, I imagined one such as scary, anxious silence would be like smoke combined with a distant storm. Thick and hard to breath in, and all the while you're hearing the sound of rolling thunder somewhere, just waiting for it to finally hit you.

That's the clearest picture I can think of at the moment to describe what I felt at that time. Ancient Britain's pause only last a few seconds at most; they were the longest seconds I had ever felt.

Finally, she spoke again. "The spell sent to your world was a summoning spell." Britannia began quietly. I acknowledged her with a nod. "Despite the fact that magic can be...hazardous and unpredictable, one thing always remains true of each and every spell; and that is its purpose. No matter what other changes may occur, a spell will always accomplish the core purpose its caster gave to it." She looked down and closed her eyes. "Britain had cast a spell meant to summon a being from a different realm. Due to my own interference, that realm became earth as you know it. And that being...by nothing but pure happenstance...became you. Jinjer."

That was the moment the storm hit me at full force. My hands started to tremble without my consent. "B-By "happenstance" you mean...that's just another way to say that...the spell choosing me was a complete-"

"Accident? I'm afraid so." Ancient Britain cut in, sparing me from saying the word.

'...accident?' My mind slowly repeated. 'Accident? I was ripped from my world...by ACCIDENT?'

I hadn't noticed my entire body had begun to shake. "You desired answers." Ancient Britain said quietly. "I did not promise they would bring you the satisfaction you expected."

I shook my head slowly. I didn't have the ability to process life quotes right now. My mind was racing a mile per second, too busy trying to process everything at once.

I was here. In the formerly fictional world of Hetalia. Completely alone. By _accident. _Coincidence. Chance. Bad luck in its purest of forms. I bit down on my lip. What had I been expecting her to say? That I was here for some grand, spectacular reason like some Mary-sue character out of a fanfiction? That was ridiculous! Things like that didn't happen for real...instead you get stuck with this sh*tty reason.

Oh no, it wasn't much of anything, you're just here because some retarded ass spell got lost and picked up the wrong person! Oopsy daisy! Sorry about that!

I rubbed my head with trembling fingers. There went my weird imagination again...

"This is just...not my day..." Ancient Britain let out a strained chuckle. "I do believe that accounts for both of us, dear." I looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked quietly. 'Why _ME?' _Went unsaid, but the look on Ancient Britain's face said she understood anyway. She shook her head sadly. "Not even I know that. Believe me, I wish that I did." I sighed shakily. "Is there _anything _you know?" I didn't mean for that to come out so bitingly. This was England's mother I was talking to for crying out loud, the last thing I needed was to get on an Ancient's bad side.

"I know you." I looked up in confusion. "...huh?" Britannia didn't seem the least bit perturbed by me. "I know of you." She repeated. I sighed once again. "But...with all due respect, you don't actually..._know _me, really." She held up a finger. "Oh, but I do." I just gave her a more confused look.

"You see, I took the liberty of taking a bit of a look into your past while you fell through the portal. Namely, your childhood." I flinched, narrowing my eyes.

The one thing in the world that even my big mouth never spoke of was exactly that.

My childhood.

Really because there wasn't all that much to talk about, I suppose. My childhood- or, my childhood in an emotional sense- was cut very short, I suppose you could say.

"It seems you have been given more than your fair share of hardships. You and your family."

My eyes dropped to the ground on reflex, and I yanked some more of the grass from the dirt. "There are worse things. And I really don't like sympathy."

Ancient Britain smiled a bit for some reason.

"Here are some things I do know about you." I looked up, and blinked at her.

'She's not actually going lecture me about MYSELF is she?'

"You are strong." My eyes widened.

That was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Do not deny it. Perhaps you don't see it yourself, but you did prove it with how you handled being transported to this world." I raised my hand up.

"Um...but I screamed in utter terror all the way down-"

"But some part of you actually found enjoyment in it, yes?" I paused.

You know, there was that part when the Hetalia theme had begun to play...Ah hell, she's right, isn't she?

"T-That was just-"

"You also proved it with how well you interacted with the characters here, even after you realized who they were. You were also quick to analyze the situation you were in, and were able to deal with it in stride. Others would have panicked on the spot."

My thoughts halted.

She really does spy on England a lot, doesn't she?

I was attempting to recall how I had been able to control myself so well back there, something I could almost NEVER do. "How did I do that, anyway?" I unconsciously spoke aloud. Ancient Britain chuckled. "Perhaps when your mind registered the severity of the situation, it was able to realize what it had to do to protect both itself, and the people around it." I blinked in confusion, but she didn't elaborate any further.

"Second. You are bold. In both a good, and bad way." I rolled my eyes. I had figured THAT out a long time ago. "You also seem to have a deep kindness within you that you are not very well aware of." Ancient Britain added.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I stayed quiet.

Then her tone shifted. "However..."

I flinched. I knew what THIS was leading to.

"...you are also dense, lazy, and have a tendency of denying both the good and bad in front of you. Not to mention you have little to no control over what exits your mouth, and what remains in your mind."

I rolled my eyes. Yep, there were those insults I was waiting for.

"I assure you I am well aware of all those things." I said. "Then that simply makes them worse. For you haven't done much of anything to fix them." I blinked, and dropped my eyes to the ground again.

...She had a hell of a point there.

"You also think too little of yourself." My eyes snapped back up.

"Too little of myself...?" Ancient Britain nodded.

"From what I have seen of you, all you tend to think most about yourself is your negative traits. You have barely bothered to explore your positive ones."

I sighed. "That's because there's not much to explore in that area."

"You proved me correct right there." I furrowed my brows. She simply sighed. "There is not much I can teach you on that subject. You must learn them for yourself."

Deciding I was quite done with this topic, I decided to return to the previous one. "And my other question?" I said dully, as I realized just how far we had gotten away from the original conversation.

Damn rabbit trails.

Ancient Britain paused for a moment, something akin to confusion on her face. 'I wonder if she forgot my other question...'

I was about to remind her, when she sighed heavier than she had since I arrived here. "Ah yes...that." She was quiet for a moment, the only sound the purring of the strange cat-like creature, when she looked at me sadly.

"I did not aid Britain when he attempted to send you home earlier for one simple reason. I could not."

My heart dropped. "W-What do you mean you...'could not'?"

She thought again, averting her eyes back to the fields. "You see, while it is true that we Ancients still possess power even in this distant state, it is extremely limited power. Because we are technically dead, we are not as powerful as we once were."

She looked down at me. "When I used my magic to intercept Britain's spell and bring you here, I used a great deal of that limited power. And the little magic I had left I used to grab your spirit, and bring you into this space."

Blankness was all I registered.

I was unable to accept this horribledamnableawfulcold_unfair _reality that I was suddenly faced with.

"So...I can't go home?" I spoke in barely above a whisper.

Ancient Britain once again gestured to me to wait, and calm down. "That is not the final piece of news." My eyes regained a bit of life.

"It's not...?" She shook her head. "You can go home...you just can't go home right _now._" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Then...when _can _I go home?"

"When my power fully restores itself." Hope rose within me. "And how long will that take?" I asked eagerly. Ancient Britain hesitated before answering.

"...Approximately, a few years."

_SHWWOOOOOO! PSCHHHHHHHEEWWOOOO! SPLAT!_

...Hmm? Oh, you're wondering what that was? Nothing much, just the sound of my hopes, dreams, and sanity spiraling down into an endless cold abyss of nigh return inside my mind. No big deal.

I sat completely frozen. Ancient Britain watched me with her same neutral expression. Then, I shot to my feet faster than a torpedo on steroids, and began pacing about mumbling to myself like an psycho.

"A-A few years...N-No, I can't-There's no way- years- here- by myself- stuck- years- AUNT CORRINE WILL KILL ME!"

I whirled around so I faced Ancient Britain. She gave no reaction to my expression, which surprised me, because I probably looked like some kind of panicked maniac on drugs.

"D-Do you have any idea what kind of crap could happen in that time span!? Not only here, what with the damn, stinkin, SECOND WORLD WAR going on, but also back home!? I-I can't do this, Ms. Britain! My family- and Jamey will be- Oh god, they'll tear up half the country looking for me! I can't-"

"Not if I send you back to the exact place and moment that you left."

I froze mid-step, probably looking pretty ridiculous in the process. I slowly turned my head around, eyes wide and probably still very maniacal looking.

"You...you can do that?" Ancient Britain smirked. "Who do you think I am, child? I am Ancient Britain! I possess more knowledge of magic than any person in the universe."

...I think she was stretching it a bit far with that one, but it didn't stop the relief from crashing into me.

I sat back down in the grass. I was quiet for a while, my mind steadily wrapping itself around this situation. "So, basically..." I started slowly. "I have to stay here for however many years and wait for your magic to recharge itself...then I can go home?" She nodded.

I sighed heavily, and fell back so I was lying down."...Fan-frigging-tastic." I mumbled.

"Now all I have to do is survive through WWII. How am I going to do THAT of course when I don't even have a place to stay?"

"You could join the Allies."

I sat straight up. "HUH!?" Ancient Britain was smirking. "If you join the Allies, you would be given not only a place to stay, but countless other things as well. Comrades, power, money-"

"And DANGER! That would be like wearing a huge sandwich board that says, "KILL ME! I REALLY WANT TO DIE! COME GET ME NOOBS!" She raised a brow at my analogy. "And not only that, but how do you propose I even _become _an ally? I'm a human, not a country. I don't have any leverage, nothing to offer, no special skills, nothing! I'm here by accident, remember?"

Ancient Britain smirked. "Ah, but you are forgetting you have the greatest weapon of all at the moment." She tapped her temple.

"Knowledge."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open when I realized what she meant. "W-Wait...you don't mean- You want me to reveal the fact that I'm from...from the future!?" She nodded with a smile. "Precisely. If you reveal your foresight, I'm sure the Allies will see you as a _very _valuable individual."

'What am I, a diamond?' I thought.

"You could lead the Allied Nations through this war. If you perform this duty wisely, who knows what you may accomplish. You could be their...adviser!" She finished.

I thought silently. "But...I don't even know very many details about WWII. I'm not a historian, you know."

Ancient Britain chuckled. "Ah, but it is not particularly _that _knowledge that will aid you here. The main thing I was referring to was your knowledge of this particular world, itself. I believe it was called _Hetalia _in your world?"

I looked up at her, shocked. "You- you know about that?"

She nodded, chuckling slightly. "I did look through your memories, remember?"

I groaned at that thought.

"Also, as a wizard, I was already aware of the existence of other worlds and dimensions. When I looked through your memories, I got a good look at yours." Ancient Britain paused again, looking out into the distance of the endless field.

"Your world is quite different from this one."

I rose a brow. "Not really, actually. The only real difference is that, well, this world is fictional in mine."

She shook her head. "Oh no, dear Jinjer. Your world is _very _different." I blinked in confusion.

"How so?"

She thought in silence for a while. "It is...difficult to explain. But there are many emotional, realistic, logical, and spiritual..._rules_ of your world that are either very different, or that do not exist in this one, and vice-versa."

I stared blankly at her. "...I don't get it."

She chuckled. "You will figure it out. However, let us return to the previous matter. I am sure you have more than enough knowledge of this world that will assist you in living here." I was baffled. 'She couldn't possibly mean-'

"Are you saying WWII here is going to go exactly like it did in the anime!? That-That's-!"

"Crazy?"

Ancient Britain finished for me. I nodded. "It just doesn't make any sense...how could WWII, one of the darkest most awful times in history, go as hilariously and lightly as it did in the anime?" She smiled.

"It is because this is not _that _world. And although it may not seem like it, this war is not the same as the one that happened in your world. Thus, information about WWII from your world will help you some, but it is the information about the war from _Hetalia _that will be of most aid to you."

I hadn't thought I could open my eyes so widely. I slowly laid down on the grass again to try and think my way through this mess.

I had always been curious about how everyone seemed to take everything so lightly in all the WWII episodes. Really the only semi-serious parts were when Finland delivered Christmas presents to the Axis and the Allies during one of their battles, and when England and Germany played soccer- or football- on Christmas day a different year, even though they were on the battlefield. It really was a funny way to portray the war. But in real life, it really was...well, unfathomable.

For WWII to happen in such a ridiculous, and stupid way.

Besides, the anime had only shown random bits and pieces of the Hetalian war, it was impossible to tell what _other _kind of things went on in between.

Why...why does she seem so unconcerned about it?

Was it related to what she meant before by _rules?_

All that weird crap about different emotions, realism, and log...ic...

Logic...

LOGIC!

Of course!

I see...

I see now.

And though I hated to admit it, she was right.

Hetalia really wasn't at all like my world.

It seemed the insane logic of Hetalia wasn't just physical. It was psychological too.

The show had depicted horrid, tragic events that in our world were dark, horrid times. But in Hetalia, many of them were...humorous.

Entertaining.

Not in some kind of dark, twisted way, but in a way like it wasn't as big of a deal as it was in my world.

...well, it _was,_ but it was handled much differently by the victims.

Why? Because the mindset was different.

The way people thought about things here was different.

The definitions of things like _pain _and _suffering _and _tragedy _weren't the same here.

That was why the countries were able to go on like they did. Because although all those same events had happened here as they did in the real world...

...They did not happen the same way.

They weren't taken the same way by the people and the victims. And while those things would be considered impossible, ridiculous, and clinically insane in my world; they were normal here in this one.

And the screwy logic of this world was probably responsible for all those crazy, impossible events that happened in the anime. Hetalia had taken all those terrible, tragic, awful events, and had shaped them into what could be equivalent to a hissy fight between two middle school girls arguing over some boy.

And really, wasn't that the whole point of what Hetalia was?

One huge parody of history.

A representation of the brighter side of even the hardest times, showing how ridiculous, how and how pointless, for lack of a better word, some of the events were, mainly the ones triggered by man.

And then the characters. Weren't they to show just how stupid some people were, both back then, and today?

Despite all this though, Hetalia was anything but innocent.

It had its own moments of darkness.

The day America separated from Britain.

Germany and Italy's talk on the bridge after the war.

The conversation of immortality between that couple in season five.

And the show was rated M for a reason, of course. But those moments were rare, and never lasted very long.

I remembered back when I was obsessed with Hetalia, one of the few shows that had actually gotten me to explore its fandom. I remembered how dark and serious a lot of it was, how different it was compared to it's show. I suppose I had enjoyed them myself to an extent, they made my respect for the characters grow, made me feel sorry for them.

But really when you think about it, that's not what Hetalia was.

It's not supposed to be dark.

It's supposed to make you feel good, make you want to go back in history and actually experience those things for yourself, even though deep down you know it was nothing like that.

I slowly sat up, feeling as if I had uncovered every national dirty little secret of the government...and had a headache from thinking so deeply.

Dammit I hate philosophy.

"I'm not in my world..." I said quietly. I could practically feel Ancient Britain smirking at me. "...I'm in a jacked-up world of idiots."

A laugh. Ancient Britain was laughing outright at what I said.

"That is certainly one way to put it!" I stared at that woman. "You're a lot more mellow than your son."

She stopped, and rubbed the back of her head, almost sheepishly. "Well, I actually used to be quite the aggressive one back in the day." She sighed. "But sitting in a place like this for God knows how long can certainly take its toll on a person."

Ancient Britain smiled wryly, then looked at me. "So. Do you feel as if you have a better understanding of things now?" I nodded. "Definitely. And I also understand what you want me to do, but..." I sighed.

"...are you sure this isn't going to rip apart some kind of space-time continuum? I mean, if I do this, I don't know how this world will change. It could be dangerous."

She addressed me calmly. "I can personally assure you that nothing like that is at risk. However..."

Great. Why does she have to say that in such an ominous tone?

"...this world will most definitely begin to change. Your presence alone will be enough to do so. I warn you to be wary when those changes begin happening."

I was still a but unsure. "I don't know everything there is to know, though. You know every episode was only five minutes long, right?" Ancient Britain nodded. "You don't need every single detail, child. What you know now will be plenty to guide you through your life here." She smiled.

"Besides, if you knew every single little thing that were to happen, it wouldn't be as fun now, would it?" I stared blankly at her. "...Sure, whatever."

Suddenly, her expression dropped. Her head fell so that her bangs were covering her eyes, and her folded hands tightened.

I panicked. "H-Hey, what- Did I offend you!? L-Look, I'm sorry, but y'know there's my mouth and everything-"

She held out her hand in a halting motion. "There is one more thing I must say." I shifted uncomfortably.

"...Okay. Hit me." She was silent for a moment.

"...You had no warning."

I had no idea what she meant by that, but I let her keep talking. "This morning you awoke in your home, living out your ordinary life as you always have. But, all too suddenly, with no warning, your life...your family...your _world..._ was all taken away from you. Or, _you _were taken away from _it._ And then you were thrust into a world that was not your own, a world you believed to be fictional. So many things you have gone through, and now you are suddenly faced with this enormous challenge."

I was even more uncomfortable now. "Um, Ms. Britain, remember I don't like symp-"

"And it was all my doing."

I froze. 'Ah crap, she's trying to-'

"I also brought you here to apologize."

'Yep, she's doing it.'

She lifted her head. "It is all my fault that you have been put into this situation. And I am...very sorry."

I fidgeted.

I hated sentiments.

I _really _wasn't good with them. Usually I was the one apologizing to people, not the other way around. So in short, I felt very awkward.

"...You did it to save your son." I started. "You're not the only one responsible. If England hadn't made that stupid mistake, you wouldn't have had to do that. So...it's okay. Uh, please don't feel guilty. I don't think I could handle it."

I said the last part quickly. Ancient Britain stared and stared at me. Finally, she smiled. "I have discovered another good quality about you."

"Eh?" Was the ever-clever remark I made in response.

She chuckled. "You are quick to forgive. That is a very valuable quality to possess. Be sure you treasure it." I scratched the back of my head. "W-Whatever."

We fell into comfortable silence after that.

We examined all the various, wonderful creatures that roamed the field. I'd bet these really were the types of creatures England saw all the time.

Lucky little hot-head.

"How does our world know about this one?" I asked randomly.

Ancient Britain thought for a moment. "Even I do not understand completely how the universe operates. That is something no person can ever truly understand, ancient or not."

She looked up at the ever bright sky. "What is fictional in your dimension is reality in this one. That is all I can say on it."

I blinked. It was weird how much that actually made sense...sort of.

"Jinjer." I looked up at Ancient Britain when she said my name. "Hm?"

"Come here. I have something for you." Confused, I stood up and went to stand in front of her. Ancient Britain reached behind her head, and undid something at the base of her neck.

Drawing her hands back, she revealed a necklace.

Gently taking my hand, she placed the necklace into my palm. "This necklace is very old. I cannot remember the last time I was without it."

She closed my fingers over it. "I want you to hang on to it for me. For a while, at least."

My jaw dropped. The necklace was indeed old looking. It was pure silver, an intricate little pattern visible on the chain, a bit rusted here and there, but still gleaming. Attached to it was a small, beautiful blue stone in the shape of a raindrop. The blue seemed to dance along with the light as it bounced off of it, making it quite a treat for the eyes to watch.

"This will also inform you when my magic is recharged." I broke out of my awed stupor, blinking in surprise. Ancient Britain was smirking at my reaction to the necklace. "When my magic has recharges, the stone will glow brilliantly, and then all you have to do is get Britain to perform the spell again, and you will be able to return home."

I felt heat rush into my face.

Huh. There's something I haven't felt in ages.

I was blushing.

I ducked my head from her view. "Uh, um, ah, thanks. T-This is...beautiful."

Ancient Britain smiled. "Be sure you take care of it."

"Oh, I will! D-Don't worry, I barely ever lose stuff, just ask my uncle!"

Suddenly, I felt a surge of exhaustion, which caused me to drop to my knees.

"W-Wha...?"

"It seems you're waking up." Ancient Britain explained.

"Then why do I feel so damn tired all of a sudden...?" I slowly laid down in the grass.

"Your body back in the real world is awakening from it's unconscious state. Which means its time for you to leave."

I would have told her not to refer to my body as an 'it', but I was far too sleepy. Who knew grass could be so comfy?

I felt a hand upon my forehead. "It has been a long time since I spoke with a human. I thank you for keeping me company, if only for a short time. Remember that I will be with you as you go throughout your journey."

'Who do you think you are, Mufasa?' I thought dazily.

By now, I was barely registering her words, and the field suddenly appeared blurry. "Magic may sometimes be difficult to understand, even for myself. But do not underestimate yourself so. Bad or good, wise or foolish, accidental...or fate. Such concerns should not hold you back, so do not let them. One cannot tell...what a single disruption within a worlds' balance may do. I must say...I am eager. "

I vaguely felt something press against my forehead before I lost all feeling.

"We shall meet again. Good luck, Jinjer O'Dale."

* * *

**OKAY. I call this chapter the chapter of THEORIES. Because I pretty much just explained my whole opinion and point of view on Hetalia with that whole philosophical part, and I am also basing my story off of them. I tried my best to explain it without it sounding psychotic. If you do not understand, please feel free to leave questions in a review, or you can even PM me if you want, and I will do my best to put it into simpler terms. Please continue to be aware that these are MY own personal opinions and theories as you read. I just MADE THEM UP. Alright, thank you very much for your understanding. We have two more chapters that will tie everything up, and then we will finally get into the series part of the story. Now if you'll excuse me, I have real life to attend to, sadly. **

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hannuka/Kwanza or whatever it is you're celebrating this holiday season. **

**Over &amp; out.**


	6. I can Explain

**Good grief guys, I don't know, I just don't know. This chapter kicked my butt. It constantly disagreed with me. I tried not to make it too serious, but I think it still ended up a bit deeper than I intended. After the next chapter, all the hilarity and insanity that is what Hetalia is supposed to be will finally ensue, I promise. We just have a few more things to tie up.**

**Random word(s) of the day: Candy Sprinkles. I don't care how old I get, I will always love those things.**

**Disclaimer: Kaze doesn't own Hetalia. But I do own Jinjer and her big mouth.**

**UPDATE: As of August 2015, this chapter has been rewritten to fix some minor errors and story flaws. I felt that the ending of this chapter was too preachy and Mary-suish. To the writers to left me constructive criticism in a review about those issues, thank you again for making me aware of them, and I hope this is a bit better. I will most likely reconstruct future, and previous chapters for similar reasons.**

* * *

It felt like I had just fallen asleep, but whatever had happened, I knew I was back in the real world because pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up in that infirmary...again.

And not just the pain from the annoying floor routines that my stomach was doing, but also from the stupidly bright light from one of the overheads that some idiot had placed directly above my bed. So the moment I opened my eyes, that light attempted to blind me so I quickly shut them and rolled over, pulling the sheet over my head.

'Sh*t! sh*t! sh*t! sh*t!' Repeated in my head a few times as I groaned from the nauseating sensation in my stomach. Probably due to the fact that I had hacked up a bunch of my own blood earlier.

'If I wake up like this one more time!'

Suddenly, I felt something cold and soft nudge my hand that was hanging outside my little cocoon.

I froze; 'Oh crap, don't tell me it's the demon bunny again! It couldn't possibly have followed me, could it!?' I slowly peeked out from beneath the sheet, and saw a most unexpected face. A little white polar bear, just barely tall enough to reach the bed, with a cute little nose and dark eyes almost invisible beneath its fur.

"Kumajiro?" I said in a surprised tone.

While it was surprising to see the little polar bear, who hadn't spoken a word to me before, it was even more surprising to see him by himself. "Aye?" Kumajiro said in a cute little voice. I rose from beneath the sheet, ignoring my slight light-headedness.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Canada?" I said without thinking. "Who?" he said. I sighed. "You know, _Canada?_ Your _owner? _Your _friend?_" Kumajiro looked at me with an unmoving expression.

"No. Who're you?" I blinked.

Oh. That's what he'd meant.

"Well, I'm Jinjer. I met your owner earlier, but I didn't get the pleasure of directly meeting you." I smiled a bit. Kumajiro really was adorable in person. "But you know my name. You said it earlier." The little bear said in a somewhat obvious tone.

I was confused for a moment, then I paled. "Crap...I did do that, didn't I?"

'Damn, I also said Canada's real name in front of him! What if he tattles on me!?' I eyed Kumajiro, but his plain little expression still stayed in place. He didn't seem at all suspicious or weirded out by the fact that I suddenly knew both his name, and Canada's true identity.

Seems I lucked out, for once.

"Aha, sorry about that. So, where are the others?"

"Who?"

I held back a groan. This bear may be adorable, but man he was a job to talk with. 'I wonder if he does that on purpose...' I thought, staring at Kumajiro.

"N-Nevermind, then." I massaged my temples, wishing the dull ache would go away already. My talk with Ancient Britain suddenly did seem like nothing more than a dream. It was like one of those long, nice dreams that you actually don't want to wake up from, but when you do, reality slaps you in the face and says, "HA! AS IF, SUCKA!" But mine had actually happened, so screw you reality!

I sighed. I really should stop with these analogies, they're making my head hurt.

I felt a little touch on my knee, and looking up I discovered it was Kumajiro. "You okay?" He asked sweetly. I blinked, surprised that he was concerned for me. Staring at his little face, that STILL hadn't really made any expression, I was overwhelmed with the urge to cuddle him.

Hey, I never said I was mature.

So of course me being me, I picked him up and sat him in my lap, then wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin atop his head. I probably looked like my six year old self again.

Kumajiro didn't really seem to care, he just stayed still in my arms like a real teddy bear. Lucky Canada, getting to hold him all the time. We stayed like that for a while, until his little voice spoke up, muffled from being pressed against me.

"Your chest is suffocating me, lady."

'How does he say everything in that same, cute tone?' I released my arms, letting him tilt his little face up to stare at me. "Ahaha, sorry Kumajiro. I don't have very good control over myself, you see."

"How do you know my name?"

I froze. 'Oh sure, NOW he's curious! Clever little-'

"Jinjer?"

I turned to the door when I head the quiet, familiar voice. Canada was standing there, looking surprised, and relieved.

"C-Matthew!" I said, cursing inwardly at my slip-up. But he didn't seem to notice, and quickly walked up to my bedside.

"A-Are you okay!? Y-You just passed out again, I-I have no idea what happened! One second you were fine, then s-suddenly you screamed, a-and then-" I put my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "Breath Matthew, calm down! You're going to hyperventilate or something!"

'And suddenly, I sound like my uncle...'

Canada did as I said, all the while scanning his eyes over me, his blue orbs darting all around my face and body, as if making sure that I was really okay. Geez, paranoid much?

Finally his eyes collided with Kumajiro, who had been observing our whole exchange. "K-Kumajiro!? So this is where you ran off to, aye?" I handed the little bear back to Canada, who secured him against his chest once again. "T-Thank you. And I'm also sorry, I had no idea he would come here. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble, eh?"

I laughed nervously, adding a dash of sarcasm to my voice as I answered. "Oh no, he's like a little angel, really." Canada smiled. "Ah, that's good." Kumajiro tilted his head up.

"Who're you?" And just like that, Canada's smile was replaced with exasperation. "I'm Matthew Williams..."

I sighed. 'He has to do that on purpose...there's no way he could forget the name of his own owner all the time...' Then my realization from before came back. '...on second thought, maybe he _is_ that dumb. Stupid, insane Hetalia logic.'

"She knows who you are."

Kumajiro said suddenly, still looking up at Canada.

I froze, letting out an involuntary grunt of surprise. Canada looked back down at his bear, confusion evident on his face. "E-Eh? W-What do you mean?"

I glared at that stupid polar bear. "You nasty little-"

"JINJER!" I jumped at the sudden voice of America, cutting off whatever trash talk I was about to spew at Kumajiro. Next thing I knew, I was face to face with my country, who then proceeded to grab my shoulders and shake me like a rag doll.

"YOU'RE AWAKE! THANK GOD, I KNEW I HEARD YOU! HOW DO YOU FEEL!? ARE YOU OKAY!? IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, THE HERO IS HERE FOR YOU NOW! AND I SWEAR I WILL GET REVENGE FOR YOU AGAINST THAT STUPID LI-"

"STOP THAT! SHUT UP, ARU!"

America let out an "Oof!" as he was kicked away by my savior, China. I keeled over on the bed, holding one hand on my stomach, and the other over my mouth as I tried to keep down whatever was left in my stomach. Damn that boy was strong, my head itself was complaining about it at the moment.

I felt a hand on my back, and soon something warm, and heavenly smelling reached my nose. I slowly opened my eyes, and was then staring at a murky reflection of myself in a cup of what I assumed was some kind of tea. I looked up to see China holding the cup out to me.

"Drink it, aru. This ancient Chinese remedy is what you need at moment."

I took the cup from him, the aroma itself calming my stomach and headache. I slowly took a sip of it.

'Huh, doesn't taste half-bad either. Way to go, China.'

I sighed in relief as the hot liquid pooled in my belly. "Better, aru?" China asked. I gave him a grateful smile. "Much. Thank you, Mr. Yao. Seems you've saved me again."

"You are welcome, aru." China replied, smiling slightly back.

"Hey, hold up a sec! Don't play like _you're_ the hero here! I'm the one that carried her! Twice!" America protested. China glared at him. "And then you come in here and shake her until she sick again, aru! Stupid American!" America opened his mouth, then shut it back when he saw me. He looked down, still glaring, and crossed his arms like an angry toddler.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Last time I help anybody!"

I chuckled a bit. "No, Alfred, thank you as well. It means a lot that your concerned for me. Just try not to be so ecstatic about it, okay?" America looked up at me and smiled big. "HA! See, at least Jinjer totally appreciates me!" He declared, jabbing his finger in China's direction, who sighed in response. "You really should not encourage him, aru." I shrugged. "Ah, well y'know-"

This time I was interrupted by someone skidding into the infirmary, most likely from running too quickly. I blinked in surprise.

It was England.

It was a bit weird seeing him after just having a long chat with his mother. They really did look alike.

England was bent over slightly, panting, and green eyes wide as he stared at me. Kind of reminded me of someone you might see in an insane asylum.

America outright glared at England, while China simply narrowed his eyes at him. I looked over at Canada, who had melted into the shadows as if he was actually invisible. 'How the hell does he do that!?'

Hetalia logic.

I really should stop being so surprised, but seeing it from the other side of your TV or computer screen and seeing it in reality was quite a different experience.

Canada was looking a bit warily at England. Said country straightened himself up, folding his hands behind his back, and took slow, almost cautious steps towards me. His bright green eyes slowly roamed over me, examining me rather thoroughly. I was tempted to squirm under his gaze, but I held myself up, looking right back at him.

I should have felt some kind of anger against him.

Or at the very least, a bit of resentment.

But maybe it was because of the hint of unmistakable relief and concern in his eyes, or the looks everyone else was giving him that kept the foul emotion from surfacing, because I felt nothing towards him.

He opened his mouth to speak."Jinj-"

America suddenly jumped right in front of England, blocking my view of him, and socked him right in what I assumed was his jaw.

England staggered back into my view, holding his now bruised face. "DON'T TALK TO HER, DAMN LIMEY!"

I couldn't help but cover my mouth in shock. 'Wha- since when did America get seriously angry?' I could scarcely remember a few times in the show where America was serious at all.

'...and how many times is he gonna call England 'damn limey'? That's starting to get old...'

For a moment, the tension in the room was thick, too thick for my liking. Then, England released it.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GET IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT!"

"For once, I actually agree with young Alfred on this." I jumped at the sudden presences in the room. Russia, who was still smiling, but it seemed a bit strained this time...and that weird purple aura was stronger than before. France appeared behind him. "I agree as well. I 'ave the desire to lay Arzhur a good one myself!" France held up his fist for emphasis, and I could swear I saw one of those little red tick marks used to represent anger on his head.

I blinked to make sure.

Damn, these anime rules were getting to me.

England scowled at the group, and yelled. "HOW DARE YOU ALL GANG UP ON ME!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T WE!? YOU HURT JINJER REAL BAD!" America yelled back. "I'VE SAID A HUNDRED TIMES IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!"

I sipped some more of my tea, hoping it would soothe my nerves a bit. "YEA, WELL YOU STILL DID IT!"

'Genius comeback, America...'

"You almost killed her, aru!"

I choked on the tea, and paled.

Killed?

Killed as in, DEAD?

I almost DIED!?

"W-Was it really that bad?" I asked. America turned to look at me. "Dude, you puked up like half your innards, hell yea it was bad!" I paled even more, my stomach churning at the thought of all that blood.

France came up and hit America upside his head. "Do not tell 'er zhat, stupid American! Can you not see you are making 'er uncomfortable!?" I was a bit surprised France was defending me, especially after what I'd said to him the last time. I guess under that pervy shell, he really did have a gentlemanly side.

America whined. "I thought you wanted to hit Iggy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FOOL!" England shouted. Russia placed his large hands on England's shoulders, making the European country freeze abruptly.

"I believe our Arthur needs to be punished, da? For harming young Jinjer in such a way was quite the bad thing to do." England's face contorted in fear as Russia's dark aura surrounded him. "All in favor, raise hands, da?" Everyone began to raise their hands in response, even China!

Although that was probably just because he didn't really like England.

A wave a panic came over me. Yea, England was a hot-headed male tsundere, and he was the main one responsible for bringing me here, but he still didn't deserve to be tortured for it! Although some part of me knew that this was Hetalia, and whatever 'punishment' they gave him probably wouldn't actually be that bad, even funny maybe, he was still one of my favorite characters of the show, and what kind of closet fangirl would I be if I let one of my favorite characters be fed to the metaphorical sharks?

...What? Oh, you wanted a noble reason?

Well, don't have much for ya there, but I suppose I could admit that some part of me was still shaken up from the fact that I almost _died,_ and I wasn't thinking very clearly.

...Alright, fine, you win! I _was _a teeny, tiny, itsy-bitsy, little bit scared for England. There really was no predictability in the Hetalia universe, after all.

I quickly stood up on the bed, and yelled "NO! WAIT, WAIT, STOP!" while holding both my hands out in a stopping motion.

Everyone turned their surprised attentions to me. I cleared my throat. "S-Sorry. Didn't mean to yell. But, don't punish Arthur, or whatever! He's not completely at fault."

America looked the most confused. "Eh? What are you talkin about dudette? There's no one else here that does crappy, fake magic." England looked like he wanted to protest at that, and he probably would have if Russia hadn't been smiling down at him creepily.

"Trust me, I know what happened. Arthur wasn't the only one responsible." I looked at England, who looked the most surprised of everyone.

Though I didn't know if it was because I was suddenly claiming to know what he had done wrong with his spell when he didn't know himself, or because I was sticking up for him.

Somehow, I got the feeling nobody did that very often. Kind of a sad thought.

"The reason the spell didn't work is because you can't send me home, Arthur." England blinked in surprise. "W-What do you mean I can't!? Are you accusing my spells of being phony too!?"

"No!" I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of a better way to explain.

"I mean you truly are unable to send me home. You could try it again, and do everything completely correct, and it wouldn't work. No one can really send me home at the moment. I'm s-stuck here. Get it?"

I was surprised at the slight lump in my throat that formed when I finished my statement. I guess I was truly coming to terms with the fact that I wouldn't be able to see my family, or my friend, or my _world _for however many years now.

England continued to stare at me in shock. "How do you know all this?" He finally said. I smirked a bit.

"A little birdie told me."

I decided it wasn't a good idea to tell them about my little meeting with Ancient Britain. If I did that, I'd have to tell them about what fate awaited them all after their reign ended. Who knows what kind of...complications _that _would arise.

I didn't even want to think about it.

England of course, didn't look satisfied with that answer, but I stubbornly held my ground, and gave him a look that clearly said that I wasn't going to say anymore. "S-So, you can't go home at all?" Canada's quiet voice arose from the corner. "Whoa, Mattie, when'd you come in here bro!?" America exclaimed. Canada sighed.

"He's been here the whole time. He was the first one to greet me when I woke up." I answered for him. America looked surprised. "Really!? No way, I thought I was the first one!"

"A-Actually it was Kumakichi, wasn't it?" Canada said timidly. I raised a brow at him. "Isn't you're bear's name Kumajiro?" Canada blinked in surprise. "O-Oh! That's right, eh..." The little bear looked up at him. "Who're you?" Canada took on a downcast expression. I groaned and rubbed my face, feeling grumpy and a tad stressed from this whole stinkin situation. And so in response, my mouth decided to do this;

"For Pete sake Kumajiro, he's _Canada."_

The room went silent. I didn't know why at first, then I saw the shocked expressions everyone was giving me, and realized what I had done.

I slowly put a hand over my mouth and blinked stupidly.

"Whoops..." I said quietly.

England glared at me. "Yo-You _know_!"

"It seems she is smarter than she appears, da?" Russia finally released England, and directed his cold smile to me. I rubbed the back of my head.

'DangitdangitdangitstupidmouthIknewyou'dratmeout! Nice Jinjer, real frigging nice!'

Finally I sighed. "Well, it was going to come out anyway." I said quietly as I got down off the bed, well aware of the group's suspicious gazes on me, except for a select few.

"HAHAHA! So I guess we hid our identities for nothing, huh?" I could have hugged America for his easy, naïve attitude right then.

"Shut up, you fool! Don't you understand what this means!?" America laughed again. "Hell yea, it means that we don't have to keep up this stupid act, and we can just be ourselves, dude!" England actually face palmed. I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the heavy tension in the room.

"Okay, then." I started out cautiously. "Obviously, I have some explaining to do."

"You certainly do, aru. And it had better be good reason." China said.

I held my hands up in a sign of surrender. "To start off, yes. I know who you all really are."

"Told you." Kumajiro's little voice piped up.

I glared at that bear, mentally screaming at him to shut up, and that I'd deal with him later. He made no reaction, of course.

I took a deep breath, and forced myself to restrain from strangling the wretched little tattletale. "I can tell you all your true names if you need proof." America brightened. "Well, you know who I am, right dude!?" I smiled. "Of course, America. You are my country, after all." He beamed and laughed.

"HECK YEA! AREN'T YOU TOTALLY LUCKY!" He started to laugh again, but Russia slapped a hand over America's mouth. "Continue, da?" I shivered a bit.

I did _not _like that look he was giving me.

"R-Right. I know you are all practically immortal, human personifications of countries from around the world."

"Did zhe 'little birdie' tell you zhat as well, ohn?" France asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Drat, he didn't seem to be scared of me anymore.

I'd have to fix that later.

"No, I already knew it from before I came here." The nations took on looks of surprises. "How is that possible? You're from a whole other bloody dimension, unless you lied about that too!" England said scornfully.

Damn, that guy had issues.

"For one, I haven't _lied _about anything. I never said I _didn't_ know who you all were, did I?" He glared at me, though said nothing. "Why did you not tell us, aru?" China asked. I shrugged.

"It was apparently a secret. Besides, I didn't think I'd be staying here very long, so I didn't see much point." I said while directing my gaze toward England, who looked away in response. America laughed.

"She sure does know how to tell you, huh Britain?"

"SHUT UP!"

I blinked. Britain? He was going by his dubbed name? And here I've been calling him 'England' this whole time. ...Come to think of it, Ancient Britain did call him by that name once or twice herself, didn't she?

Hiding how stupid I felt, I began to explain part two. "I didn't lie when I told you I was from another dimension. Basically though, the reason I already knew who you all were was because our world...knows about this one. You could say we've seen a few things from this world, and that is why I knew. Lots of people from my world know about you all, as well as the other countries."

I still didn't think it was a good idea to tell them that they were supposedly fiction in my world. Besides, anime and manga hadn't been invented yet, so how would I explain it?

France looked quite thoughtful, for once. "And 'ow does zhis world of yours know of us?"

"Yes. It is quite odd that people in your world knows of us, when barely any people in our own do." Britain said. "I was getting to that."

I hesitated. This was the stupidest, foolish, most fanfiction-worthy idea ever.

So should I do it? I needed some excuse to get me out of this mess, and if I'm going to be stuck here for a while, I suppose might as well do something worth while, I guess. I looked down as I explained.

"My world is a lot like this one. But it's also very different."

"Different how, exactly?" Britain asked again. "Well, in our world, there are no human personifications of countries." They all seemed rather surprised at this.

"Eh? For real!?"

"Perhaps they do exist and you just are not aware of them, aru." China suggested. I couldn't help but snicker a bit at that thought.

"Ha, no, I seriously doubt that."

I scratched at my head. "The other differences are hard to explain, but they're not as relevant in this case. I guess you could say I come from a different version of this world."

Yea, that sounded pretty good. Good save, Jinjer.

"You still haven't explained _how _you know of us." Britain said.

I think he was running out of patience.

I sighed, and hoped that revealing this final fact would serve as a good enough excuse. I searched in my back pocket...to discover my phone was gone.

'Crap, I must have left it in the theater! How am I supposed to prove that I'm- Oh. My wallet. That'll do.'

I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket, and retrieved from it my driver's license. I then walked up to Britain and offered it to him. "Look at this, and you'll get your answers." Britain eyed the little card suspiciously, before taking it with two fingers and looking over its contents. Curious, the other nations looked at it over his shoulder.

As he read it, his eyes got wider and wider, and he blinked several times. Soon his mouth came open a bit, and he looked up at me, then back at the card, then back at me. "Y-You..." I smirked. 'I shouldn't, but...hell, all the villains get to brag and be cheeky, so why can't I?'

"Greetings, I am Jinjer from the future. I hail from the year almost-2015. I come in peace."

Britain's jaw outright dropped, along with a few others. America got stars in his eyes. "WHOA, YOU SERIOUS!? YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!? LIKE, THE ACTUAL FUTURE!? AWESOME! WHAT AM I LIKE!? IS THERE AWESOME STUFF IN THE FUTURE!? IS THERE LIKE A-"

_BONK!_

"SHUT UP AMERICA! (-ARU!)" Britain, France, and China all yelled at the same time.

I'm surprised no one's given America brain damage yet, what with how much they hit him.

"So...you- are you really from the future?" I nodded. "If it's the year 2015, then you have come back from seventy-three years, aru!" China exclaimed.

Seventy-three years...that means it's currently-*hold again while Jinjer does the math*-1942. Huh.

Britain was looking at me with a different look in his eye now. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it reminded me of the one he wore when he and France were competing over America when he was little.

Like he'd found something very valuable. And my thoughts were confirmed with his next words to me.

"So then...you would know about this war, wouldn't you?" I held my hand out. "Before we go any further in _that _direction..." I said firmly. "...there's something I need to remind you of."

I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. Now that they knew I was from the future, they would no doubt want something from me. Information. And in Russia's case, I'm sure there were many things he would do to get it. Never before had a mere thought made me want to have a panic attack.

"That's correct. This war _did _happen in my world. But, it didn't happen the same way." Britain's face fell a bit.

"...and how are you sure of that?"

"I told you, I know a lot about this world, and I can assure you it was pretty different. However, I do know a bit about _this _war."

I licked my suddenly dry lips. I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous.

"It's not a lot. You could say that I saw several completely random snippets of this war. But it would probably be a lot combined with the knowledge I have from my world's version of this war."

The nations were all staring thoughtfully at me. Except for America, who just kept looking at me as if I were the coolest thing in the world. ...Which right now, I probably actually was. Not only was I from a different dimension, I was also from the future. There were probably a million people that would want to talk to me right now.

"Do you know...how it ends?" Britain asked a bit quietly. I was silent for a moment. I figured they might ask something like that.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Yes, I do." His face brightened. "But I'm not going to tell you."

And just like that, it darkened with anger again. Then, he exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TELL US!? IF YOU'RE REALLY AN AMERICAN, YOU WOULD HELP US WIN!"

He grabbed me by the shirt, startling me.

France grabbed hold of his wrist, and I was taken by the shoulders and yanked away from Britain.

I looked up and saw America, who was glaring down at the UK nation.

"Come now, Britain. Surely you would not sink so low as to zhreaten a lady in such a violent way." France said in an almost menacing tone. "Seriously, dude!? Haven't you hurt her enough today!?" Britain blinked, his enraged expression returning to normal. He looked down at the hand he had grabbed me with, as if realizing what he'd just done.

I wasn't really sure why, but...that slightly horrified expression on his face broke my heart a little.

Then I wondered if maybe there were times when Britain couldn't really control his temper, and lashed out irrationally. Honestly, I don't think I'd be surprised if that was true.

Britain yanked his wrist from France's hold, and folded both hands behind his back. Not meeting anyone's gaze, he exited the infirmary.

I blinked in surprise. Maybe he was going to go cool off, or something.

France sighed. "I am sorry about 'im, mademoiselle Jinjer. You are not injured, are you?" I turned my attention to France, who looked surprisingly concerned. "Oh, no! I'm fine." America released my shoulders. "That douche! I can't believe him!" I stifled a laugh. I was surprised he even knew the slang insult 'douche'.

"Well now, not that it mattered anyway." Russia spoke up, smiling down at me. "We have other ways of making you talk, da?"

A shiver of fear ran down my spine. I quickly held up my hands in surrender. "I assure such means will not be necessary. I still intend to help you all."

"Oh? Is zhat so?" France said in a surprised tone. I nodded. "I'm not gonna pretend to know a lot about magic, and parallel worlds, and other complicated stuff like that...but basically, since I jumped back in time and this whole war is supposed to have already happened, that means that there's a certain way this war is supposed to play out."

I paused to make sure they understood what I was saying.

"And if we change it too much too fast, then we risk messing it up to the point where I won't know what will happen anymore. Not only that, but changing up something as big as time is a very tricky business. There's an endless list of things that could go wrong, especially since magic is involved. And if that happens, there's really nothing anyone can do to stop it."

The nations were looking at me with a mixture of thoughtfulness, surprise, and confusion. "If you're wondering why I know all this, I guess you could call it fairly-common future knowledge."

That wasn't a total lie. Time travel and cross-dimensional travel were both a popular topic among scientists, and all kinds of modern entertainment. Countless theories had been made towards the subjects, I was just going with the one that seemed the most realistic. Though Ancient Britain had assured me that nothing on the scale of dimensional rips or magical vortexes would occur, I was still worried about what might happen if I told them everything so soon. Hell, my mere presence here was already going to mix things up on a major scale. This is something that would have to be handled very carefully, crazy Hetalia logic or not.

"So what exactly are you suggesting, aru?" China inquired. I crossed my arms, and tried to make my voice sound all business-like.

"Like I said before. I'm offering you all access to my foreknowledge, as well as my aid in whatever else you may need. I know I don't look like much, but if you gave me a chance, I think you'd be surprised at what I can do."

"Ohonhon~ and what kind of zhings might zhese be?" France asked lecherously.

'Geez, is getting laid all this guy ever thinks about?'

I thought about his question, nonetheless.

In order to properly guide the Allies, I would need to accompany them everywhere, even to the battlefield. Even though the battles in this war wouldn't be near as brutal or as viscous as they were in the real one, they still most likely wouldn't let me come along unless I proved that I could do some damage, even if only a little.

The fact that I was a woman didn't help.

I couldn't really _fight_, per say... but I did have a few aiding qualities in that category, as well as a few good tricks up my sleeve. Plus it was never too late to learn a few more, right?

'Let's see, what could I do that might impress them...Ah! I could do that! Am I well enough to do it? Eh, I feel fine, what am I thinking? ...But who could I do it on?'

I looked first at China. He was a good size...but he was also a kung fu master, and my favorite character, so he's out.

Next America. I knew he was thick enough to take it, but he also had that inhuman strength that would probably get in the way.

Canada... Nah, I couldn't bring myself to do that to the poor guy.

Russia? Yea right.

So that left...

I looked up at France, who was still staring at me as if anticipating something. He'll do.

I backed up so that I'd have enough space. "Well if you come over here for a second, I'll give you an example." I answered.

France looked surprised for a moment, then smiled and laughed his pervy little laugh. "Well, if zhat is what zhe mademoiselle wishes~!"

He walked up to me, and I directed him to stand with his back facing the others.

I flexed my fingers and shoulders and mentally prepared myself, then I embraced him firmly from behind, grasping my hands together around his waist.

France gave a thrilled "Ah~!", before I summoned all my strength and lifted him off the ground with a mighty grunt, then quickly threw myself into a back-bend, successfully smashing France's head onto the tile flooring in the move commonly known as the German Suplex.

France let out a pained grunt, and I fought to keep my balance as I slowly let his body fall forward onto the ground. Then, using his back as a foundation, I pressed my hands against him and flipped myself back over, positioning my feet so that they both landed on either side of his body. I straightened myself out, and stepped over him to face the shocked faces of the nations.

"Tada." I said.

America starting howling with laughter, and China and Russia both clapped politely, both looking a bit impressed with my move. 'Mission accomplished.' I thought proudly.

'...even though my back hurts now. It's a good thing France is thin, I probably wouldn't have been able to lift him otherwise.'

America threw an arm around me, still laughing heartily. "Okay, that does it! You my friend, are the most awesome chick I've ever met!"

"Haha, thank you America. That's quite an honor."

"It was quite the impressive move for a woman." Russia said. "It does have potential, aru." China admitted.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or the move, but either way it was a compliment, and I would take it.

France slowly got up from the floor and rubbed his head. "Zhat was quite a zhrilling experience, dear Jinjer. You 'ave certainly proved you're point." He stared at me, and believe it or not, his nose was bleeding. Probably not from his injury though.

Good grief.

Now, please don't get under the impression that I'm some blackbelt karate master, or wrestling champion because of this.

That was the only official fighting move that I knew how to do.

The reason I could do it was partly due to my athletic build (excluding my shortness), and the fact that I had a taken gymnastics class for a few years as a child. The reason I knew _how _to do it was because my uncle Mik had taught me how as a preteen. My aunt hadn't been very pleased, but my uncle had claimed it was for self-defense against all the big bad boys in the world. He'd tried to teach me more, but my aunt had put a stop to it due to fear of a) me becoming a violent sociopath, and b) me putting out my eye.

Her words, not mine.

I cleared my throat. "So as you can see, I'm capable of defending myself, so you won't have to worry about me becoming a nuisance in need of constant protection."

_"That's a bit of a blunt way to put that, don't you think?"_

'Who cares? I'm gonna not be some kind of helpless damsel in distress!'

Yes, I did just practically talk to myself. Get over it.

"So my previous offer applies as such. Um, do any of you have any questions or something?" I asked. America's hand shot up, and he waved it around wildly. "YEAH, I DO I DO!" So like, in the future, is there some kind of rockin' machine that can do something totally awesome and incredible that no one's ever seen before!? Like, take people to the moon or something!?" I was caught off guard by the strangely specific question, and unsure whether or not I should answer. "Um, well-"

"Do not be so incompetent, America. There is no way any machine could do such a thing, and even if there was, outer space is no place for people, aru. Who knows what could be out there." China interrupted, unintentionally saving me. America frowned at China. "Yeah, but isn't that all more reason to go and see? Aren't you at least a little bit curious as to what could be up there? Just think about the possibilities!"

"Oh, I do like that. Sounds like fun." Russia said thoughtfully. "Hey, back off commie, it was my idea!" America said, glaring at Russia. 'Is this...is this supposed to be some kind of foreshadowing?" I thought as I watched the exchange.

'In any case, I should probably step in before things get too heated. I do NOT want to ruin something as big and life-changing as the first moon landing. That would be beyond bad.'

"A-Anyway, does anyone have a question NOT about anything from the future? I really don't think it's a good idea to talk about any of that right now." I said. "I find it curious that you are agreeing to do this so easily, aru. Are you not aware of the kind of position you are putting yourself in?" China said. I visibly deflated.

'And I was trying so hard NOT to think about that...'

"I-I'm aware. But I thought that if I'm going to be stuck here for a while, I might as well try and do something productive instead of just waiting around..." I answered, my head lowering slightly. "In that case, I suppose we should ask if you have any requests. This will not be a simple job after all." China replied. Before I could respond, France suddenly spoke up. "Well zhat is a simple answer, no? 'oo does not wish to bask in zhe glory of moi? I am after all, zhe most beautiful country in zhe world!" At that moment, I swear I could see rose petals fluttering out from behind France, and his hair flowing elegantly despite the fact we were inside.

'Oh, so that's where Tamaki Suoh from Ouran must get it from...'

"Eh? What kind of crap are you spewin' over there, Frenchy?" America asked, seeming genuinely confused. China meanwhile, was shooting the Frenchman an annoyed expression. "Why don't you do us all a favor, and shut your cheese-devouring mouth for one second! You are giving us all headache, aru!" America laughed in agreement at China's harsh statement. France let out an indignant squawk. " 'ow rude! I 'ave never _devoured _anyzhing!" I smirked in amusement.

Despite the lingering disbelief and strangeness, I was both in awe and thrilled watching these characters that I knew and loved from one of my favorite shows bicker and act exactly how they were always portrayed right in front of me.

"Now if you would be so kind as to let the one I questioned answer, it would be very appreciated! Jinjer!" I jumped when China suddenly called my name. It would take a while for me to get used to hearing these supposedly fictional characters say my name. "Y-Yes?"

"If you have any requests at all, I suggest you make them now, aru. There is no telling if we will be able to fulfill them at a later time." I scratched the top of my head. "Hm..."

I hadn't even thought of something like that. I'd been so focused on explaining the I'm-from-the-future crap in a way that wouldn't screw me over, I hadn't even considered any requests or questions I might need to ask them. A part of me didn't think I'd even make it this far.

"I guess, just that...you all listen to me." Some of the nations raised their brows, while others narrowed their eyes. "And I don't mean that in a sense like I would boss you around or anything!" I quickly corrected. "I just mean that I would like it if you would all be willing to hear my ideas and warnings, and take my suggestions into consideration.

America tilted his head. "Eh? That's all you want?" I nodded slowly. "For the most part, yeah. You see, I admit that I don't know much about being an adviser-"

'Or giving advice in general...'

"-but I know that just because I have such a position, it doesn't mean I'll get to make all the decisions. So basically I guess what I'm asking is that you all be ready and willing to listen to me when I have something to tell you about you-know-what, and at least be willing to consider my suggestions on what to do when...those problems arise."

The room was silent for a moment, and I wondered if maybe I'd accidentally made that last part sound too ominous. Thankfully that theory was whisked away when China nodded thoughtfully, and spoke.

"I see, aru. Smart words, young one. You have the aid of China. Do not disappoint me, Jinjer." He bowed slightly in symbolization of his decision. Blinking rapidly, I quickly bowed back. "Y-Yes, thank you! Thank you very much! I'll do my best!"

'Now I've turned into an anime character. I think this world is starting to get to me already...'

France spoke up next. "Ohonhonhon~you are certainly a _magnifique _young woman, Miss Jinjer. France shall stand by your side for zhe rest of eternity!" He proclaimed, and kissed my hand again.

"Um, I only asked for until the war was over, but whatever..."

Russia smiled down at me. "Da. I think this will make for interesting situation." I smiled. "Thank you, Russia."

'I think...'

"U-Um, I agree as well, but should we be making this decision without Britain here?" A quiet voice spoke up, making all heads turn towards the direction of Canada.

"Hey Canada, you spoke up, good job!" I said, smiling. He blushed. "W-Well I'm a member of the Allies too, eh?" America laughed in response to Canada's question.

"Man, forget Britain! I say hell yea, your in! The Allies finally have a girl member, and she's hot, cool, got wicked moves, and best of all, she's AMERICAN!"

I laughed a bit sarcastically. "Ahaha...yea, thanks America."

'Not all of that is really true, but...'

"Now I have a question for you, aru." China said suddenly, interrupting my thought. I turned to him. "Okay, shoot."

His expression turned serious. "Are you, a human, willing to work beside beings like us?"

I blinked. What was...that supposed to mean?

"...Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed slightly. "We are immortal beings, aru. We have seen much, experienced a lot, and have been through things that humans could not begin to comprehend. We have existed from the beginning of time. We have all done things that we are not proud of. Many of them bad. So my question is this." He paused.

I still wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Is a normal human being as yourself willing to work aside non-human beings such as ourselves, aru?"

I blinked obliviously. "Again, sure. I don't really have a reason not to."

I couldn't comprehend why they all looked so shocked.

I smiled then, hoping to break the sudden tension in the room, and placed my hands on my hips in an official-like position.

"So then! Starting now gentlemen, I am officially the Allies adviser!"

The nations either blinked, or raised their brows, coming out of their shock. "A-Adviser?" Canada inquired. It seems they'd forgotten I had already announced that that's what I would be serving as earlier.

I nodded happily. "Yea, its got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" America laughed. "Dude, its perfect! We totally needed an adviser anyway!"

"Not really, aru..."

And that was how I became a member of the Allies.

* * *

**...So, yeah. I actually don't have much to say in conclusion. I hope Jinjer doesn't seem too Mary-sueish, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible with that Hetalia craziness thrown in.**

**Reviews &amp; constructive criticism are appreciated.**

**Over &amp; out.**


	7. Let's be Friends

**OH MY GAWD, ITS FINISHED! I swear my mind keeps on running away from me, cause this is the third time in a row that my chapter hasn't gone as I planned. It even turned out to be the longest chapter yet...*collapses onto desk in exhaustion* Don't expect all my chapters to be near this length every time. Now that we've FINALLY gotten into canon, chapter lengths will probably shorten considerably. But I promise I'll try and get each one to at least 3,000 words.**

**Also, I tried a different writing approach to this one, most of it is in a kind of past tense, and most of the dialogue won't come until the end.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, a lot of messed up crap would ensue.**

**Random word of the day: Sleep. Because who doesn't love sleep? Honestly, who?**

**Chapter revised as of 1/12/16**

* * *

I didn't see Britain again that day.

But I guess that was for the best. I soon discovered that we were currently in the U.S, in the state of Washington. All the nations were staying in hotels around the area, each country in a different one. I guess they didn't want to be around each other anymore than they had to, or something.

America was the only one not staying in a hotel. Apparently, he had his own house in every one of the states.

Why was I not surprised?

He had declared that because I was his citizen, it was only right that I should come and stay with him. I had no objections of course, especially since I was basically a total stranger here with barely any money or identification to prove that I existed. China had suggested that I keep my license and any other personal items to myself though, as well as recommended that I get some new clothes as soon as possible, since mine were so odd in this time period.

I had agreed, and then pointed out my need for other basic necessities as well as an official-looking uniform like one of theirs. I had then told China that he looked about my size, and politely asked if I could borrow one of his, which caused him to turn red and start sputtering some nonsense about 'improperness' and 'dishonorability'.

America had laughed, and proposed to take me shopping instead. Using someone else's money for my own needs had always been one of the things that made me uncomfortable, so I'd declined at first, but he had laughed and proceeded to chat on about how it wasn't a big deal because he had a humongous fortune and I could never put as much as a dent in it.

Oh America, you've obviously never taken the average girl out shopping before. You don't even realize what a huge mistake you would have just made giving a woman free reign over your money.

I wouldn't do that to him of course, though. Somehow I had the feeling that whatever money he had wasn't meant only for him, and his boss would most likely be none too happy if he went around blowing the state's money on a bunch of random clothes and junk for some girl he just met.

China had checked me over one last time before deeming me healthy enough to go out. He had also instructed America to give me a run down about working with the Allies, and everything that had happened in the war so far. Not that he really needed to.

I then learned that Canada was returning to his country that day by orders of his boss to oversee some battle plans and weapon forgeries, but he would be back within a few weeks or so. On a fangirlish whim, I had given him a hug goodbye, which had made him turn unrealistically red. I think steam actually came out of his ears.

Ah, gotta love those crazy Hetalia physics.

I then bid the other countries goodbye, and ventured out into the world of 1942 with my country by my side.

When we exited the building, I was met with the ever awesome sight of a classic Hudson Sudan sitting expectantly right at the front, just for us. 'Ah, the things my uncle would do to be in my shoes right now.' I guess you could say old, classy cars were his hobby/weird obsession.

A stereotypical looking driver stood there as well. America raised his hand as he greeted the man, giving him a firm pat on his shoulder as he slid into the car. Guess this guy was one of America's personal drivers or something.

America then gestured to me and shortly explained who I was, and that I would be staying with him for a while. Surprise briefly flashed through the driver's eyes when he saw me, but it melted into an easy smile and he, ever so gentlemanly, removed his hat and greeted me.

I smiled back and thanked him in an overly-done English accent, making America laugh in the process, and climbed into the car beside my nation. The driver closed the door behind me and took his spot in the driver's seat up front. As he started the car, a mixture of excitement and nervousness churned inside my stomach.

I was going to see America in the forties. I was living the average historian's dream. I wasn't even sure how I should be feeling about something like this!

America broke me out of my musings by turning to me and excitedly asking what I wanted to do first. Caught off guard, I sat there dumbly for a second before my body decided to answer for me. Or, more specifically, my stomach.

_GRRRRR_

I placed my hand over it as it growled, surprised that it was capable of such a sound. Was I already conforming to the weird anime logic of this world?

America simply laughed and placed his hand on the driver's shoulder. "Hey Chris my man, take us to the nearest DQ, would ya?"

"Yes sir." The driver, who I now knew was named Chris, answered and turned the car around.

'Dairy Queen? Ah right, McDonalds wasn't founded until 55, wasn't it?'

As we drove into a town, I rolled down the window despite the cold, and eagerly observed the surroundings.

I would not soon forget such a sight.

I didn't know what kind of town (or city?) this was, but it looked just like a typical old school American town you might see in a movie, or a picture of in a history book. I spotted soda fountains, odd display windows, printing shops, small banks and office buildings, and theaters advertising old (to me) movies that you could see for a dime. Everything was lined snugly along on a split street that stretched on for ages with a few twists and turns here and there, making the whole atmosphere seem intimate and comfortable.

"Enjoying the view, miss?" Chris asked me from up front. I blinked as I looked back into the car, and nodded slowly. I probably looked like a kid who just walked into a toy store for the first time in their life.

Chris smiled at my fascination. "Well if you like it this much already, just wait till you walk around in it yourself." America laughed as he watched me observe the streets. "Yep, ya can't get any better than this! But if ya think this is awesome, you should totally see New York!" My eyes shined at the thought.

"We totally should!" I blurted out.

I knew it was incredibly rude to request such a thing, but I was too caught up in the alluring atmosphere to care. Apparently neither did America, because he just laughed and nodded. "Of course! As an American, ya gotta see the big apple sometime!" I slumped back in my seat, completely overwhelmed. "Wow...You sure do know how to make a girl feel welcome, Alfred."

I had asked the nations how I should address them now that the whole secret thing was out. They allowed me to call them by their country names when it was just me and them, but preferred that I address them by their human names when in public, which made sense what with the whole 'keeping true identities a secret from the normal people' thing.

We soon pulled up to a Dairy Queen, and I almost laughed at the sight. It was so small, and the structure was so different compared to the modern version of the popular American fast-food chain. Nevertheless, it didn't make me any less excited to try an early version of its food.

Chris came around and opened the door for me like the gentleman he had proven himself to be, and I followed America into the little building. The moment we entered a pleasant aroma immediately reached my nose, making my stomach growl again. 'Right, the last thing I ate was that apple this morning. …Was it this morning? Come to think of it, how long was I unconscious for anyway?'

Deciding I'd rather not know, I selected a table and took a seat, seeing as America seemed to be ordering for both of us, and rather boisterously I might add. Soon enough, several bags of food and two huge cups were dumped onto the table in front of me, and America sat in the seat across from mine. "Dig in dudette, it's all on me, so don't sweat it!" He said, then wasted no time in reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a burger, then taking an inhumane bite out of it.

Geez, that guy has a mouth equivalent in the size of a bear's. Stars appeared in his eyes as he chewed his favorite food, and he made a gleeful noise as he wolfed the rest of the sandwich down before grabbing another one. I stifled the urge to laugh, then took a burger of my own to try. When I did, my eyes widened at how pure and yet flavorful it tasted. Must be the lack of future preservatives.

'America may not have the finest cuisine in the world, but man do we know how to grill.' I thought proudly. "Well? It's awesome right!?" America asked. I nodded. "Of course it is! Its actually better than ours in the future..." America stopped eating. "Eh? What's that mean?" I gulped, and not just because there was still food in my mouth. "Ah, nothing! Just a figure of speech!" I covered lamely. America shrugged and went back to eating.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him about all the horrible rumors that may or may not be true about the ingredients in fast food in the future. I don't think his little burger-loving heart could bear it.

We stayed and ate for almost an hour, making light conversation between our food. I asked him a few things about the Allies, and what to expect when working with them, but I mostly got his own personal opinions on all the various members as response. Which were mostly negative opinions, of course. The only one America didn't seem to mind was China, from what he told me. He in turn asked me a few things about life in the future. Nothing big and life-changing thankfully, just little things like the number of burger restaurants in America, what kind of badass superheroes there would be, and what kind of awesome inventions by America there would be. I answered them the best I could, trying not to give away too much.

I had no way of knowing how much the littlest bit of future knowledge that I revealed would affect this world's future in the long shot. I would definitely have to start out treading carefully, and pay attention in order to find out.

Besides, no one likes spoilers.

We finally finished a bit later, I had eaten one burger and lost count of how many America ate.

That guy must have the metabolism of Shaggy Rogers to eat like this all the time and still have a good figure.

We left the restaurant, and decided to explore the town by foot instead of car. It was cold, and there was snow littering the ground, but I didn't care one bit. This whole town was incredible! Or was this classified as a city, I still didn't know.

America gladly guided me around, animatedly explaining everything we passed by. I had always loved old-timey things of the like, antique stores and classic books, old black and white sitcoms and movies. Kind of odd for a young adult of the late 21st century I know, but I had always tried to respect the historical value of such things. Especially since it seemed that barely anyone did these days.

So this for me, literally stepping back in time and seeing my country as it once was...well, there really were no words to describe it. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so giddy, so enthralled, like I could walk on air without a care in the world. Maybe it was also because of America's upbeat and excited attitude that infected me, made me feel as if everything was perfect and well. It also helped ignore the unwanted attention.

Obviously, people stared at us everywhere we went.

Partially because of America and his loud voice, but mostly because of me. Compared to all these people who were dressed in what would be considered formal wear in modern day, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only were my clothes odd looking for this time period, but I was a woman wearing pants of all things, which was an extremely odd thing to see this day in age. Originally, women didn't begin to wear pants in America until after WWII, so all in all, I was very out of place. America seemed rather oblivious to all the stares, so I didn't mention anything to him.

We soon started wandering into store after store, coming out with a bag or two of things when we exited.

Shopping in 1942 was...different. I ended up doing most of my browsing in the men's section of the clothing stores, because the women's sections were all dresses, gloves, and hats and things that were common for women to wear now. A lot of them were cute, but not really my style, and besides, with what I was going to be doing for the majority of my time here, dresses and classy wear weren't the ideal clothing choices.

I bought a few button down shirts, having to get them in the smallest sizes due to my short torso, casual looking vests, men's trousers and a couple brown leather jackets and belts.

The shoes were probably the hardest part. Of course, most women in this day wore heels with stockings or panty hose.

I glared at a stand of those stupid fancy shoes.

Heels had been my worst enemy since the beginning of my time. They were the only shoes that I couldn't walk smoothly in. Usually I was a pretty graceful person, thanks to ten years of figure skating and a year of ballroom dancing lessons, but in heels I was the equivalent of a toddler learning to walk for the first time.

And yet I was perfectly fine in ice skates. Don't wonder about it, I gave up trying to understand it myself years ago.

I found a few sturdy pairs of boots, and some tennis shoes that I bought instead.

America didn't seem to care at all that I was mostly buying men's clothing, or if he was, he was doing a good job of hiding it. Either way I was grateful to him. I was already getting enough strange looks from cashiers when I went to pay for my purchases. Eventually, a few girlish things did catch my eye though.

I ended up getting two pretty dresses that I thought would look decent on me, but that were more fit for summer than winter, along with a simple pair of sandals that looked feminine enough. I also got a few nightgowns and a bathrobe for comfort's sake.

Another thing that was different here were the prices of things, which made me doubt that I really could put a dent in America's fortune, even if I bought out all the stores in this town. When we passed by a store displaying an exquisite looking dress for twenty-five dollars, I told America that something like that would likely cost around one hundred-something dollars in the future, which made him literally cry out in shock.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HAMBURGERS YOU COULD BUY WITH THAT KIND OF CASH!?"

Is the response he'd given, which caused me to face palm and advise him to forget about it. When we had gone through about half the stores in the town, I finally found the main thing I'd been looking for.

A worthy military outfit, one that looked like it had been made just for me.

The coat had cuffs and multiple pockets on the front, and the pants fit perfectly around my waist, but the legs were baggy and spacious. I bought some heavy-duty black boots and a black belt to go with them, and under it I wore a white button-down and a black tie, making it all look official. The whole uniform itself was a dark purple, so wouldn't be too eye catching, but wasn't dull either.

"Excellent..." I muttered to myself when I went to try it on. When I did, I noticed something unexpected.

The necklace that Ancient Britain had given to me was hanging around my neck, hidden by my shirt. I stared at it for a moment, wondering when she had had time to slip it on me as I was disappearing.

Sneaky woman.

After that was done with, we stopped at one final clothing store at the end of the block. I had to convince America to stay outside while I went in alone to buy a few last things.

I may not have very much shame, but even I would feel a tad awkward shopping for ladies unmentionables in the presence of a guy.

Finally we were finished, both of us carrying several shopping bags and various boxes in both arms. I was surprised he didn't grumble about it, especially considering I basically shoved them at him halfway into our little shopping spree. We made our way back to the car, where Chris smiled and greeted us. "Seems like you had a good day, miss." I laughed nervously. "Oh, you have no idea." Chris piled our bags in the trunk of the classic Sudan, ushered us in, and drove away. We stopped by a drug store on our way back to get a few small necessities for me, such as toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, ect, then finally made our way to America's home.

In about twenty minutes, we pulled up to our destination, and when I exited the car my jaw couldn't help but drop open for a moment. "You live _here?_" I blurted.

In front of us was a moderately sized, two story, blue colonial style home with a white wood porch, a modest pathway leading up to the house, and two America flags hanging off both sides of the entryway. America laughed at my expression. "Yea! Ya like it, right?"

"Its beautiful!" I responded cluelessly. I honestly wouldn't have imagined America living in such a cute little place. He simply laughed proudly in response to me. "Well don't just stand there gaping dude, c'mon!" America quickly led me up to his house, and let the both of us in.

The inside of the house was cozy, nicely decorated, and surprisingly, quite clean. I wondered if maybe he had housekeepers for all of his homes when he wasn't staying in them.

America gave me the grand tour while Chris brought all of the bags and boxes into the house. I was surprised it wasn't bigger, but I guess in this day a home like this was considered pretty large. After the entryway was the living room, and connected to that was a dining room, and a kitchen next to that. In the living room there was a door that led outside, and I peeked out of it to discover a garden. Now I was positive America must have someone tend to his houses all the time, because I had a hard time imagining him putting in all the time and effort it would take to care for a garden like this. On the other side of the house was a long hallway with several doors lining it. America gestured to the first door on the left side of the hallway, and told me that was his bedroom.

As for the the rooms, most of them were storage rooms and spare rooms that he never used, and he said he wouldn't bore me by looking in all of them.

Of course that just got me curious, so I decided I would go explore them myself later.

We then traveled upstairs, which turned out to be another long hallway with several doors on each side, and a window box at the end. Behind these doors, America revealed a billiards room, a small library (which I seriously doubted he ever used), a few offices, and lastly, my new room. "This is the best room in the house, besides mine of course, but you can totally use it!"America had said before opening the door.

The room was indeed quite nice, not too big or small, and was painted a soft cream color. There was a queen sized bed with a nightstand, a wardrobe, a dresser, a couch that matched the bed, a lamp beside said couch, a makeup vanity, and a window seat, as well as a door on the far right wall that led to, presumably, a bathroom.

I blinked dumbly, and stared into it. "I can really stay in here?"

America smiled. "Of course, dude! I never use this room anyway, so hell, consider it yours!" My eyes widened, and I smiled stupidly in excitement. "Awesome! Thank you, America!" America smiled right back at me and laughed. "No prob! Just tell me if you need anything, kay Jinjer?" I nodded, my smile never slipping.

Who knew America was so hospitable?

We went back downstairs to find that Chris had brought all our- okay, lets face it, MY stuff into the house, and was standing in the doorway waiting for us. "Will that be all, sir? And miss?" America smiled and patted Chris's shoulder again, granting his permission to leave. I thanked him one more time before he bid us farewell, and drove off by himself. America then shut the door, stretched his arms above his head, and yawned. "He'll be back tomorrow to pick us up." He explained groggily. I looked back from gathering my purchases.

"Tomorrow? Is there already another meeting?" America nodded glumly. "Yea, it's crappy, but we still got stuff to do before we can actually go out and kick ass." I chuckled. "Well, okay then. I'll be sure to be ready. Why don't you go to bed? You look pretty tired." America groaned. "Heroes don't go to bed at barely 7 O'clock..."

He went to his room anyway.

I laughed a bit, and somehow gathered all of the shopping bags up into my arms before making my way back upstairs. "G'night, America!" I said loudly. I faintly heard him grumble back to me in response from his room.

I smiled slightly, then wished that I had decided not to take all of these stupid bags up in one trip, as my arms were suddenly aching from all the weight. I nudged open the door of my room with my foot, then dumped all the bags and boxes onto the floor and sighed in relief. My arms now sported red markings from where I had carried all my stuff, but I ignored them.

I decided to put away all of my new clothes, since this would most likely be my room for quite a while from now on. I unpacked all the clothes, hanging some in the wardrobe and stuffing others into the drawers of the dresser. When that was done, I shoved all the empty boxes and bags into a corner of the room to dispose of later. Taking the bag of things from the drugstore, I placed some of them onto my dresser, then went into the bathroom to put away my toiletries.

The bathroom was nice, probably a rather fancy one by this centuries standards, with a standard toilet and sink with a separate storage device across from it. And at the end was a luxurious looking tub that you would see in a home decor magazine, with a shower head positioned above it.

I put away all my toiletries, then stared at that tub for a moment. I knew that I had taken a shower just that morning, but... Ah, who cares, with what I've been through I frigging deserve it.

I turned on the tub, made sure the water was a good temperature, switched to the shower head, then stripped out of my out-of-place clothing. I stayed in for a bit longer than I usually would, feeling the sting of the hot water against my head wound. I was honesty surprised I wasn't seriously injured, especially after I almost...died.

I rubbed my stomach, the sickening feeling coming back at that thought. When the water temperature began to lower, I got out and dried myself off with one of the given towels. I brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom, then I searched through my wardrobe for my new bathrobe, wrapping it snugly around me when I found it. I then sat on my new bed and ran my new brush through my blood red hair.

Aaand that's when the sh*t hit the fan, and IT finally crashed into me.

That hollow, blank feeling of sorrow. Not that I hadn't been expecting something like this to happen, but...that didn't make it any easier.

I laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Here I was. Me. In the world of Hetalia. In 1942. Practically alone.

Ancient Britain had been right. This morning, although it now felt like ages ago, I had woke up normally in my own room, as I had done a million times before. I had gone through my normal routine, greeted my family that I saw almost every day like they were nothing.

It's funny how people so easily take that stuff for granted.

I'd had no warning whatsoever that my whole life would change that day. In a matter of moments my life had gone from normal, to chaotic. I had almost died twice. I had seen with my own eyes countless things thought to be impossible before. One strange phenomenon after the other.

In one day my life had been ripped away from me, and now I had to go into a war that was supposed to have already happened, in an alternate universe that was supposed to be fictional with people that were supposed to be fictional.

A world that was so incredibly different from my own.

I had only my vague knowledge of the future to guide me. But all in all, there really was no telling my fate.

In. _ONE. DAY._

'God...if you're out there, in this world...I could really use your help.' I thought numbly. Not that I had ever been the most religious person in the world, but...I was willing to take whatever I could get right now.

That was the last thought that crossed my mind before I retreated into my...um, let's call it "Jinjer's phases of mental breakdowns."

I'd passed the 'PANIC' stage quite a while ago. Check.

I guess I couldn't be classified as being in denial anymore, now that I was feeling like this. Check.

Reflection stage...just did that. Check.

So that leaves the last stage. Shut down.

Blank out.

Become so silent and uncomprehending of the outside world that its scary.

I hadn't actually had one of these breakdowns for a long time. Not since the first time I had one all those years ago.

Tears slowly gathered in my eyes, but they didn't fall.

I hadn't truly cried in a long, long time. But hey, what can you do?

Suck it up and get over it.

That's what I always did during times like this. I wasn't sure how long I lied there, probably looking like the equivalent of a corpse. But eventually, I ended up finally falling asleep properly for a change.

Final stage...check.

**...**

I was awoken the next morning when America burst into my room yelling, ""RISE N' SHINE, JINJER! WE GOT A SUPER IMPORTANT MEETING TO GET TO AND I HAVE TO LEAD IT!"

I'd thrown a pillow at him and retorted with, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to barge into a woman's room without permission? Especially when she's sleeping!"

I threw more pillows at him. He put his hands up and backed away. "Okay, okay, I get it! I'm leaving! Geez!"

I sighed in exasperation when he left, but couldn't help the slight smile that came along with it. Day one.

I got up and dressed into my new uniform, admiring how cool and official it made me look. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, then made the bed (a habit of mine compliments of my aunt), and went downstairs to meet with America.

My country was in the living room looking over a pile of papers scattered about the coffee table while munching on a hamburger, what a surprise, when I found him. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Dude! That looks awesome! Now you're definitely a member of the Allies! Oh yea, here."

He tossed me...an apple, how ironic.

America gave me a somewhat apologetic look. "Sorry it's lame, but this was the only leftover burger and that was the only thing I could find that didn't have to be cooked. I'd get ya something on the way there, but last time I made a food pit-stop on the way to a meeting Britain got all mad and yelled at me for being late." I smiled.

"It's fine, I never eat a lot for breakfast anyway." I bit into my apple and walked over to the table littered with papers. "So what's all this?"

America put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. "These my friend, are my amazing battle plans! What'ya think? Those other guys will have no choice but to respect me as their leader after seeing these, right!?"

I looked over them for a moment. If I really were an anime character, I would do that sweat drop thing right now.

'Oh boy, I know what's gonna happen today then...'

Laid out on the table were several America maps with various messy markings and writing on them. 'He really does have that poor a sense of geography, doesn't he?'

"Um, America, you know these maps are only of this country, right?" He laughed. "Duh! Of course I know that, they're of me after all!" He looked back down at them, suddenly appearing thoughtful. "So uh, you wouldn't happen to know where Germany is on this map, would you? Cause I can't find it!"

I sighed and rubbed my face. "And to think I was raised in you..." I muttered quietly.

We suddenly heard a car honk from outside. "Oh, that's Chris! Time to go then! C'mon, Jinjer!" He somehow gathered up all of the paper, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. I nearly tripped, and had to almost run just to keep up with him.

'Someone really needs to teach this guy to control his own strength!'

Chris was standing by the same car as yesterday, holding open the passenger door for us. He smiled and tipped his hat towards us. "Good morning to you both. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" America laughed and responded with a "You know it!" before climbing into the car. I smiled and thanked him before getting in myself. And then we were off, back to that same building.

A pool a nervousness welled up inside me. My first official meeting as an Ally.

Most of my worries were of my mouth screwing me up by saying too much, or saying the wrong things.

My other worries were of Britain. He and I didn't end on a very good note yesterday, but I knew if I wanted to make this work I would need to get his cooperation, and more importantly, his trust of course. With the type of person he is, I knew it wouldn't be simple, but I did have a few ideas that I hoped might do something.

Who knows, maybe if all goes well we might even be friends one day. For some reason, I think I would like that.

I wondered why I suddenly felt the need to have more people in my life. I looked over to America, who was looking back over his maps again with concentration that looked rather cute on his face.

Maybe it was because of him.

I usually would never think such a stupid thing about a person that I'd just met, but with America, I felt as if we had already become good friends. Never before had I felt so comfortable around someone other than my family and Jamey, but now with America...with my country, I somehow felt as if I could act in anyway I wanted to around him, and he would still like me no matter what.

I still wasn't all that sure why he seemed to like me all that much in the first place, I guessed it was because I was a citizen of his, and from the future of another dimension.

...But on the other hand, if that was really the only reason he was being so nice to me, wouldn't he be badgering me with questions and curiosity about the future, or about my world? Hell, even when I accidentally revealed that I knew their true identities and what I was, he took it all in stride, acting like it wasn't all that serious. He'd stood by my side, never once shown me an ounce of doubt. And yesterday we had basically, dare I say it, hung out with each other, had fun. Even during a time like this, we had found time to be like normal people, and just enjoy one another's company.

It really was...weird. But in a good way.

America finally caught me staring at him, and looked at me questioningly. "What?" I blinked out of my musings, and averted my eyes.

"Nothing." I said quickly. He shrugged and went back to studying his maps. I peeked at him one more time from the corner of my eye and smiled. If I had to be stuck in such a world, at least I had someone like America by my side.

We soon pulled up to that familiar building, my nervousness significantly lower now. Chris let us out and bid us goodbye, saying that he would be back to pick us up later.

It felt a bit odd for me to enter the building after yesterday. But nevertheless, I followed America through an unfamiliar corridor, figuring this was the way to the meeting room from the main floor. I had spent the majority of my time here yesterday upstairs, so I made sure to try and memorize things we passed by so that I wouldn't get lost in case I had to wander back through here by myself.

Just as we were about to reach the meeting room, America stopped in his tracks. "Ah crap!" He exclaimed suddenly, making me jump. "W-What? What's wrong?"

He turned back around. "I forgot the plans in the car! Ah hell, CHRIS!"

America started running back down the hallway, turning around for a split second to gesture towards the door to the meeting room and tell me to go in without him, before darting out of sight.

I stood there for a moment, taken aback by what had just happened before mentally shaking it off and heading towards the entrance by myself. 'I wonder if anyone else is here yet...'

No sooner had I thought that when I opened the door, and saw none other than...Yep, Britain.

The deities of luck sure have been against me lately.

I guess I should have expected it though, because if memory serves Britain was almost always the first one to arrive to the meetings. Ugh. Barely into the first day, and already I was brain farting. Genius Jinjer strikes again.

He was standing facing the window, but turned around when I came in. His eyes widened when he saw me, then stared at my uniform for a moment. I probably looked pretty different to him compared to my look from yesterday.

Finally his expression retreated into its normal form, his green eyes averting themselves from mine.

Cue awkward silence.

'C'mon Jinjer, say _something_... you gonna try to patch things us with this tsundere or not!?'

"Good morning." I said calmly.

He looked back at me for a brief moment, a tad surprised that I had spoken to him. "Good morning." He grunted back.

More silence.

'This isn't going quite as I'd hoped...'

Thankfully, Britain spoke up himself. "I thought I heard that dimwit." I stared at him as coolly as I could, ignoring the little nervous butterflies that had awoken in my stomach. "He forgot something important, and went back to go get it." He snorted. "Figures." He looked around the room for a moment, as if that was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

I finally sighed, already getting fed up over the dumb tension. "This isn't getting us anywhere, Britain."

He glared half-heartedly at me. I held his gaze. "If you don't trust me, then hurry up and say it. It'll be better for both of us." He made a slight sound of frustration, and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Very well. I don't trust you."

Yeah. No sh*t.

I sighed again. "...Understandable." He continued to stare at me.

"France told me everything." He said. I shifted my stance. "Did he?" Britain nodded. "I don't trust you. But..."

He turned to the side, rubbing the back of his head. "That doesn't...erase what was done." I raised a brow.

Now where was he going?

He hesitated. "Yesterday...it was by my doing that you came here. Not by will, and without warning or proper reason." He crossed his arms, and drew his bushy eyebrows together.

"You were injured, and nearly lost your life. And yet, even when you found out the truth, you showed no anger or resentment towards us. Towards...me."

My eyes widened, and amusement rose within me. Was he trying to...?

"And then you revealed everything to us, trusted us with your secret, your identity, and I...did not respond well. What I did was w-wrong." Britain's expression looked as if he had taken a bite of a lemon.

I was torn between bursting into laughter, and letting my jaw hang open in shock. I certainly had not expected _this _when I walked in here today.

"You have been given a heavy burden, and have chosen to bear it without complaint. I do not know what to think of you, Jinjer." He slowly turned towards me. "But that still does not...excuse my actions. So, in short...what I'm trying to say is, I...I am...ah, bloody hell, I'M S-"

"Apology accepted, Britain."

He blinked owlishly at me. "W-What did you say?"

I swallowed before repeating myself. "I said, I accept your apology."

He still looked shocked. I stifled the urge to laugh. "You know, it's okay? No harm done? I understand? I _forgive _you?"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Britain yelled. His face was red, which made me only want to laugh more.

"What I want to know is _why?_ Do you really understand what it is I've done to you?" I bit the inside of my lip at his words.

"All too well." I said bluntly. "But...I've accepted it. It would be pointless, and exhausting to stay mad at you. That wouldn't solve anything."

Britain stared at me like I'd grown another head. "You-you can't just _accept _something like that! You must be-"

"Insane? I get that a lot." I smiled wryly. "I guess you could say getting over things is something that I've mastered over my life. But you should probably get used to it, cause I'm not gonna get any better than that. I don't care how crazy you might think it is. I honest and truly am not angry with you, and I don't hate you."

It was a lot easier to say that than I'd thought it would be.

Britain just continued to stare at me. I couldn't tell at all what he was thinking. "I actually really like you." I blurted.

He grunted in surprise. "W-WHA-"

"Not in that way, before you jump to conclusions." I said quickly. The last thing we needed here were awkward misunderstandings.

"When I saw this world, and I saw you, I always thought that you were a pretty cool guy. You were one of my favorite ones to watch."

Britain blinked once.

Twice.

He blushed.

He looked at me a bit suspiciously. "Do you really think I'd lie about that?" I asked, becoming exasperated with his trust issues. Britain seemed conflicted.

"As I said before, I don't know what to think of you. You are unlike any person I've ever met before." I smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment. But in any case Britain, if awkward conversation is all we're capable of with each other, this isn't going to work very well."

He said nothing, so I continued.

"I completely understand that trust isn't something that comes easily to anyone, so I won't push it. But, if we want this to have any chance of going decently, we're going to have to try and tolerate each other, at the very least." I walked up to him, having no idea if this would do something or not, but it's not like we'd be any worse off.

If he wasn't going to take the first step, I would.

I held out my hand to him, and steeled my expression as one of an official businessman's. "So let's be friends."

I figured the forward approach was the best bet.

...Besides, its not like I knew how to do it any other way. This was the first time in a long time that I had offered my friendship to someone, so really, I didn't know what I was doing.

Britain stared at my hand like it was the strangest thing in the world. He looked me in the eye with a shocked, searching gaze, probably trying to figure out if I was kidding.

I knew from memory of the show that Britain didn't have many friends, so this was probably as weird for him as it was for me.

"You're serious aren't you?" He finally said. I nodded, my expression unmoving. "As the plague."

He stared at me, expression unreadable. "I don't think I'm the type of person one would want as a friend." He said a bit quietly.

I shrugged. "Well...I didn't say you had to be."

Britain looked at me weirdly, obviously not expecting such a response. Honestly I wasn't even sure myself where that had come from.

After a few more seconds of silence, I sighed in exasperation. "C'mon, my arm's getting tired, you wanna be friends or not?" I said, once again gesturing to him with my outstretched hand.

He blinked again, then cleared his throat. "W-Well..." He scrutinized the floor. "I...suppose it would be nice to have someone around that I didn't always fight with."

'And who doesn't dislike you...' I added mentally.

Finally he met my gaze, mirroring my expression. "Very well, Jinjer. Then from now on, you and I will be friends. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I replied.

Britain finally took my hand, and we shook firmly.

I let my cold, business expression drop, and replaced it with a smile. "See, was that so hard? Now we have a shot at getting along!" He smiled back ever so slightly. "I suppose." I nodded happily. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to make sure my country hasn't hurt himself trying to chase down our car."

I saluted him before walking out of the meeting room, faintly hearing him mutter "It would be better if he did."

I chuckled a bit, and started back down the hallway, in high spirits now that I'd patched things up with the stubborn UK nation.

Then something else had come to me. I'd realized that I hadn't felt even a bit awkward when Britain had apologized to me. I stood still in confusion a moment. I always felt uncomfortable when someone tried to genuinely apologize to me. I don't know why, maybe it was because it rarely ever happened or something. But when Britain had been apologizing to me, I hadn't felt awkward or uncomfortable at all. Huh.

'Well, that's a puzzle I'll just have to figure out later.' I'd thought.

Now feeling eager to start the meeting, I was just starting to think of how I might find America when I ran into another roadblock.

A big one.

"Russia!" I said in surprise. I'd almost ran into him when I'd turned a corner.

Russia looked down at me and smiled. "Oh, Jinjer. доброе утро. I trust America was good to you?" I smiled hesitantly back up at him. "Yes, he was surprisingly quite hospitable. I think everything will work out fine."

"That is good."

Ah, there were those stupid butterflies again. If it was going to be a job to win Britain's trust, it was going to be twice as hard to win Russia's.

I didn't think Russia had ever really given his trust to anyone, besides his sisters maybe.

Nor his friendship.

But that was really because no one had ever offered theirs to him.

I remembered back when I watched Hetalia like my life depended on it. Russia had probably been my favorite character behind China, and he also made an emotion rise within me that I hardly ever felt, because I hated it.

Pity.

I hadn't known it was possible to feel something so strongly towards a fictional character before I saw Hetalia. Maybe it was because he'd reminded me of myself.

Of course that had only made me more annoyed, as I had sworn to never wallow in self-pity a long time ago.

Funny how stuff like that works.

In any case, I would have to watch myself around Russia, no doubt. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, or what he might plan. For all I know he could be plotting something against me as we spoke.

…Even still, I found that I wasn't as terrified of him as I imagined the others always were. So either my assumptions were wrong, or I was just insane.

I wondered if I really should get a catscan when I get back home. Or see another psychiatrist.

Suddenly, there was yelling from the meeting room, along with a familiar "Ohonhonhon~!" that echoed along the hallway.

"Sounds like France just showed up. Britain was already here, so I guess we should go ahead and get in there before they kill each other." I said, and started to walk back. But something warm and heavy landed on my shoulder, causing me to freeze in my tracks.

"Before we do that-" I could practically feel Russia's creepy smile on me. "-I have question for you, da?"

I slowly turned back around, my stomach butterflies becoming more vigorous. "A-Alright. What is it?" I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice. Russia dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"Why did you decide to help us?" I blinked. He sounded genuinely curious. 'It's not that weird, is it?' I thought.

"Well, I thought that since I'm stuck here I might as well do something useful so that I wouldn't be nothing but a nuisance to this world." Russia tilted his head. "Is that all?" I shrugged. "Pretty much." He was quiet for a moment.

"You said before that you saw things about us from your world, da? What kind of things did you see?"

I hesitated. Exactly what could I tell him that wouldn't give away too much, but would satisfy him at the same time?

Mouth, don't fail me now.

"Many things. Although, not all of them were important. Most of them were completely random moments, and each only lasted a few minutes. Its kind of hard to explain." Russia thought for a moment.

"Exactly what moments did you see of us here?"

Ah, so he wanted details.

"A lot of them were moments from this war. But I think the majority of them were in the future. Some from the past as well." I scratched the back of my head.

What would be a good example...

"Um, there was this one time in the future that I saw all of you in a meeting together. There were three other countries there as well. You were discussing either kicking someone out, or adding someone to your...group. I didn't see how it ended, though." Russia appeared thoughtful.

At least I think he was. He really isn't an easy person to read.

"I see. So in other words, the information you have could either be of vast importance, or completely useless, da?" I paused.

"...Yea, actually. Because there were a lot of things that I saw that were totally dumb, random moments of people. But I assure you I saw a lot of important things too! Like, there was this moment from the Revolutionary War, and the signing of the Axis powers." Russia's eyes widened a bit at that. "You saw when the enemies signed their contract of allegiance with each other?"

I froze. Okay, maybe I went a bit far on that one.

"...Yes, I did. Although, I wouldn't say it was a big, fascinating event." I said, remembering the scene of Japan, Germany, and Italy all lounging under a kotatsu table in Japan's home while they signed the contract.

I smiled up at Russia. "Don't worry, I promise I know enough to get us through this. And I also promise that I'll reveal everything at the right times. So let's try and get along, okay?"

Russia blinked, and stopped smiling. "Are you not afraid of me?"

I blinked myself, surprised by the sudden question. Despite being able to answer all his questions, that nervous feeling in my stomach still hadn't gone away, and his sudden curiosity about my feelings towards him just made it grow.

"I suppose I am." I admitted.

Russia just raised a brow. Understandable, I probably didn't seem all that afraid, and I doubted that Russia often had someone outright tell him that he was frightening them. I had always thought he did it on purpose, but...

I did see the slightest hint of sadness in his violet eyes when I confirmed his question. It was quick, and I would have missed it if I hadn't been looking directly at him, but it proved that little theory wrong.

Maybe he didn't always _mean _to scare people.

Maybe it was something he did involuntarily, a habitual reaction towards all that he interacted with.

Probably because of his childhood.

My mouth spoke of its own accord. "You're strong, you're large, and you're intimidating. You've proven all of those things countless times. It would be hard for anyone _not _to be afraid of you, Russia."

He made no outward reaction to my words. "I um...I like you anyway though." I said quickly.

His stony expression morphed into one of surprise. "...Like me?" He repeated. I averted my eyes and nodded. "I admit I...don't really know a whole bunch about you. But when I saw things from this world, I did see a lot of you. And I got to see other sides of you as well. Both good and bad."

I twisted my fingers around behind my back as I strained to think of how to word what I wanted to say. "I guess I can't describe what it was about you that I liked. You were really amusing and fun to watch, but you weren't...um, _just _funny all the time. You were also emotional and full of unique personality that was intriguing to see. Does that make sense at all?"

Said country was staring at me as if I were an alien.

...Which to this world, I actually was, figures.

"...You are being serious, da?" Russia asked with a tone akin to incredibility. I had no idea if he had understood a wit of what I said, but his response seemed positive, so I went with it. I smiled again, and nodded. "If you can't trust me with this situation, than at least trust me when I tell you that I'm literally unable to say things like that unless I mean them. I'm a terrible liar." I said bluntly.

Russia kept on staring at me, to the point where it made me a bit uncomfortable. 'Maybe he doesn't get what I meant after all?"

Suddenly, Russia laughed. It was a strange laugh, but...it was also a genuine laugh.

Russia wiped a tear from his eye when he was done. "спасибо, Jinjer. You are the first person to ever say such things to me."

I smiled at that. "I...see. Well you're most welcome, then." I held my hand out to him. "So then, shall we be friends?"

"Friends?" Russia repeated the word as if he'd never heard of such a thing.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, _friends._ You know, comrades. Amigos. Um, nakama."

'Doesn't that mean comrade or something in Japanese? Cause I'm gonna feel really stupid if it isn't'

Russia held up his hand. "I am aware of what it means." I laughed sheepishly. 'Maybe I should quite with the whole dumbing down a word thing. Someone might think I'm accusing them of being stupid, or something.'

Russia stared at my outstretched hand. "You are sure you want me as a...friend?" He said the word 'friend' as if he'd never uttered it before.

I nodded. "I don't see why not. Despite what this may seem like, I'm most definitely not someone who just hands out her friendship to anyone who asks. You're actually only the second person I've ever asked to be my friend before."

Russia scrutinized me one last time, a hint of hesitance left in his eyes.

Finally, after my arm felt like it could fall off, he smiled and took my hand in his giant one. I was surprised at how warm it was.

"Then we are friends from now on, da?" His tone held a bit of excitement in it, making me smile. "Da." I answered back in his language, making his smile grow.

In the end, I wasn't all that sure if he had been laughing with me or _at _me, but for the moment it seemed to have done...something, which is all that I had been aiming for. I would take it.

Another round of shouting echoed from the meeting room, making me sigh.

"But seriously though, we should probably get in there. Who knows what'll happen between those two if they're left alone for too long." Russia laughed. "That would be interesting to see. We must be going, then." He walked past me and went down the corridor.

I stared after him blankly. 'That was it?'

"You're not going to kidnap me, or something?" My mouth shot itself off again, big surprise there.

Russia raised his hand and looked back at me, smile still in place. "Oh, I was! But I no longer think you will be betraying us."

I blinked, shivering at his casual tone. "Ahaha...thanks, I think."

'Good grief, what have I gotten myself into?'

I had then followed after him, which brings us to right now.

* * *

**So, how was it? I thought that maybe writing it differently would make the chapter go quicker. Shows what I know, took me a week to write this. *headdesk* Why can't I just stay on track for once...?**

**I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed things with Britain and Russia, but I promise there's much more to come in Jinjer's relationship with both of them, and several other countries.**

_доброе утро- _Pronounced _"Dobroye Utro"_, and means "Good Morning" in Russian.

_спасибо-_ Pronounced _"Spasibo", _and means "Thank you" in Russian.

**That's it for now, see you in the next chapter. Over &amp; out.**


	8. Let the Insanity Begin

**Next chapter is finally here. *bangs head against wall* I give up on trying to stay on track with these chapters. I honestly didn't mean for this one to be so long, and I ended up cutting it earlier than I meant too. I also wanted this out sooner this week, but now that school has started back up I've had to adjust to writing in between homework and classes. Not to mention I was attacked by the little monster know as 'writers block' during this. AAAUUGGHHH**

**Disclaimer: I don't friggin own Hetalia.**

**Random word of the day: Corndog**

* * *

When we got back to the conference room, we were met with the sight of Britain and France literally butting heads, and America standing off to the side laughing at them.

I blinked. "Wha- America, when did you get back here? And how did you not pass us in the hallway?" America smiled and waved when he saw me. "Oh Jinjer, there ya are dude! I caught up to Chris and got all my awesome plans back, and I came in through the back entrance! I was wondering why you weren't here!"

"I was the one wondering that..." I muttered.

Then America caught sight of Russia, and his happy expression morphed into anger. "Hey! What is that commie doing with you!? What did you do to Jinjer, you bastard!?"America made a fist at Russia, whom just held up his hand and laughed in response.

I went up to America and thumped his forehead. "Cool off America, its okay. Russia and I were just talking, he didn't do anything to me. Right, Russia?" Said country smiled and nodded in response. "Da. Our Jinjer is quite the fun person to talk to."

America glared at Russia, but I threateningly held up my finger, ready to thump him again if he said anymore. America huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm still keeping my eye on you!" He pointed at Russia to emphasize his point. I sighed, deciding not to push it any further. "Anyway, shouldn't we be starting already? It's way past the scheduled starting time."

America looked up at the clock, and widened his eyes. "Ah hell, you're right! HEY! FRENCH-FACE AND LIME BOY! I'M STARTING NOW, SO CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" France and Britain paused their argument, and looked at America.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Britain said cluelessly. France straightened out his clothes. "Ah, 'ow embarrassing. To let zhe others see me in such a horrid fashion!" France noticed me for the first time, and his eyes lit up.

"Ah~, zhe lovely flower of zhe thorns has arrived! Even in men's clozhing she is beautiful! What a pity you 'ave to be around zhe stinking presence of zhese unfashionable men!"

"HEY!" America and Britain yelled. I rubbed my temple. "As flattering as that is, this really isn't the time, France. We're starting this meeting, so sit down." I looked around. "Oh, but China's not here yet."

"China is usually late. It's not a problem." Britain assured me. That surprised me a little.

China was? I'd understand America, but China? You learn something new everyday, I guess.

"Then we're starting this meeting right now. America, you're going first, right?" My country blinked. "Oh yeah! I got this rockin' plan and everything! Okay, let the meeting of the Allies start now!" He pumped his fist in the air. France and Britain grumbled, but took their seats anyway. I sat beside Russia, then discreetly reached into my pants pocket for my pack of bubblegum that I'd bought at the drugstore yesterday. Chewing gum always calmed me somehow, so I usually carried some with me. I popped it in my mouth as America stood in front of the blackboard, and wrote on it the names of Britain, France and Russia and then drew a hyphen in front of them. He then proceeded to write 'Back me up' across from each one. America turned and cleared his throat.

Why did I have a feeling I knew where this was going?

"Okay, so I've like, designed a really sweet attack plan which I'm calling 'Attack Plan Alpha', like alpha dog! Woof!"

I nearly choked on my gum. Yep, I remembered this. I had watched this scene multiple times in the series. So we were in episode nine. 'Good, now I have a better grasp on the story line.'

"I think it makes use of our strengths in the best way possible!"

"Not really..." I accidentally said aloud.

America pointed upwards. "Britain goes in suicidal! It's your charge of the light brigade routine!" Britain made a sound of displeasure. "France gives up without a struggle!"

"Aw..." France said. "And for Russia, just keep sending us your cannon fodder! You'll draw the guns away...from me!" Russia raised his hand. "Hold on, question. What are you going to be doing America?"

America leaned on the table. "An excellent question! I'm gonna do what I always do best! And that means-"

Cue catchphrase.

"-I'm the hero!"

'This really is going to go exactly like it did in the anime, isn't it?'

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Britain spoke up. "No thanks." He said while giving America a thumbs down. "I will not be a part of another one of your half-wit schemes." He then sipped some tea that I didn't even notice he had before. America narrowed his eyes at Britain. "Why do you hate me? Are you still pissed off about that whole Revolutionary War thing?"

'Ooh, wasn't that going a bit far?'

"Since you're illiterate and not our leader, my mind wonders why your speaking." He crossed his arms. "Like recalling how we burnt your capital to the ground in 1814!" America let out an offended squawk.

I blinked. 'This conversation is just further proving my theory. There's no way they'd be able to talk about such things so casually otherwise...'

"I sometimes picture you as the diabetic fat person you'll likely be in a few years on your strictly hamburger diet!" I blanched. I did not want imagine America turning out in such a way. Thankfully I knew he wouldn't, but still. Ew.

Britain suddenly turned to me. "Isn't that right, Jinjer?" I reeled back in shock. "Huh?" America looked at me desperately. "He's wrong, right Jinjer!? I don't actually turn out like that do I!?" I held up my hands. "Wha- why are you asking me such a stupid question? We came here to discuss the war, didn't we?"

I popped my gum. "Besides, you don't have to worry about things like that, America. Just cut back on all the unnecessary fats and calories once and a while, okay?" America breathed a sigh in relief. "Ha...I knew it! I wasn't worried, or anything!" I rolled my eyes. "Sure you weren't, America. Just keep telling yourself that."

America laughed, oblivious to my sarcasm. Britain huffed. "Either way, you must admit that he does at least have to go on a strict diet and perform regular extreme exercises at some point, correct?" I paused. "Uuuum, you know..."

Britain let out a short laugh. "HA! See? I told you!"

"Why are we even discussing this?" I asked rubbing my temple. Russia smiled at me. "They are quite the fools, da?" America and Britain glared at Russia.

"Since we're all sharing our feelings-" America started. "Those pastries you served me Britain, when I visited you house the other day? They tasted like petrified couch stuffing!" Britain jumped up from his chair and lunged at America. "BLASTED! THOSE SCONES WERE A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSY!" He shouted while strangling America. "T-Those things were supposed to be scones!?" America choked out.

I snickered. I wondered if Ancient Britain really did made that recipe. I'd have to ask her about it next time I saw her.

Russia looked over at me. "It is funny, da? The fighting of these foolish countries is quite entertaining." I smiled back at him. "Well, that's not exactly what I was laughing at, but in a way, yea, it is fun to watch. Although I would prefer if they didn't do it in the middle of a meeting." I grumbled the last part. Russia shrugged in response.

France stood up from his seat. "When you two are done releasing sexual tensions, we have got a meeting we need to finish!"

"Oh my gosh, did you really just say that?" I cut in. I really wasn't a fan pairing shipper. Usually I was pretty indifferent to them, but once and a while I would come across a certain "ship" that would leave a scar on my poor brain. In fact, fan pairings were the sole reason I couldn't watch Yugioh anymore, and all my love for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise was violently sucked out of me. Ugh...

Britain and America stopped fighting, and looked back at us. "That's weird. France actually made a rational point!" Britain exclaimed. America looked down. "Sorry, that was childish and things got out of hand." I snickered again.

How strange it was to hear my country say such a thing.

Apparently, Britain agreed with me. "That's no fair! It's my job to be mature!"

"Because that is _totally _what a mature person would say." I said to myself. Russia was the only one that heard me, and laughed in agreement. France sighed. "Seriously you two. We 'ave more important zhings to worry about before settling on our war plans. Like what to do about zhose tacky military clothes!" He gestured to himself, and suddenly pink, shiny bubbles appeared around him.

'Damn anime effects... they're messing with my mind!'

"THIS IS WAR! AND YOU'RE WEARING A CAPE!" Britain and America yelled at the same time. "It's a cloak, no?" France said. "Pipe down! Your country once surrendered to a boy scout troop on holiday!" Britain, said, jabbing his finger towards France in an accusing manner. "Zhat was years ago!" France retorted.

'Good grief. These guys are how old, and they still fight as if their lives depended on it every time they see each other? I can only imagine how appalled my aunt would be if she were in my shoes.'

"Shen ti hao ma?" A sudden voice came from the doorway. "Oh, China! You're here, thank goodness!" I said in relief. The old nation looked at me. "Ah, Jinjer. I see you have taken my advice and got new clothes. That is good, aru." He observed the rest of the group.

"Oh great, Britain, France, and America are fighting again over nothing. Why can't you just dominate your people with a totalitarian government, really, aru." I could have sworn I did one of those sweat drop thingies after he said that.

'And there's another thing that really shouldn't be taken so lightly, but hey, it's Hetalia, I really should get used to it.'

China walked up to the blackboard which suddenly had the words 'Subject 2: If we win, what will we do with their land?' written on it.

'...yep, really should get used to it.'

"Here, let me show you how things are decided using ancient Chinese fashion, aru." China started writing on the board, everyone else watching warily. 'This is not going to end well.'

China drew rough sketches of the country shapes of Japan, Germany, and Italy, and across them wrote the word 'China' in yellow. "Seems simple enough. China take all. You can go home now, aru."

"I DON'T THINK SO! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE ALL THE LAND TO YOURSELF!?" Britain shouted, still holding France in a choke hold.

China turned around and smiled. "Because I am the oldest!" America wasted no time in karate chopping China on the head. "Zhis is worse zhan trying to manage a bunch of Italians..." France whined. "Debatable." I said.

China rubbed his head, and sat down at the end of the table. America and Britain sat back down as well, and suddenly 'Let's calm down a little' was written on the blackboard. France sighed. "Just wait. I zhink we should all sit down and rework zhe plan."

"Say that before we all sit down..." I said quietly, not really caring if anyone heard me or not. I was trying to hide the amusement that kept rising in me.

Sure all this was annoying and weird, but as much as it may seem ridiculous, I _was _a Hetalia fan living the show. And one of my favorite scenes at that. A part of me wanted to smack all these nations upside the head. The other part just wanted to laugh obnoxiously.

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Britain said. I guess no one had heard me after all. "And he smells, aru." China said suddenly.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Currently, the side of me that was extremely amused was winning, and that little comment just made it worse.

"You guys don't like my plan!?" America whined. "It's more you, personally." Britain said before going back up to the blackboard, and began to write on it. When he turned, there were cute little drawings of Germany, Italy, and Japan's faces with various insults written beneath each one, along with the names of every country in the room except America.

I pursed my lips, trying with all I had not to laugh.

"If we defy them based on geography, we get this."

"Somebody forgot to include Mr. America!" My country said in a sing-song voice. Britain groaned. "Alright then, you can have Japan. That way at least you'll be staying out of Europe." America nodded. "Old Japan. Let's find out where that is!" He pulled out that same map from this morning. I raised my hand, and tried to steady my voice.

"Um, America..."

"It's not on the map!" America exclaimed before I could stop him. "Typical American..." Everyone said in unison.

That did it.

I reflexively pressed my gum to the roof of my mouth so I wouldn't choke on it, covered my mouth, and turned away from everyone. Then I laughed.

Well, muffled behind my hand it probably sounded more like snorts, but I really didn't care. "Eh? What's so funny, Jinjer?" I heard America ask. "There, you see? Even your own citizen sees your bloody ignorance!" Britain exclaimed. I could practically visualize him wagging his finger in America's face.

"Eh!? What'ya mean by that!? And what's 'ignorance' mean!?" I heard several sighs and the smack of what was probably someone face palming. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to stop giggling. I turned back around to face America.

"I'm sorry America, I- I just- couldn't help it. Seeing this through a screen and- seeing it in real life is just- so different that it's funny!" I said through my laughs.

"Seeing it- Wait a moment, you mean you saw this meeting happen?" Britain asked. I took deep breaths and was able to quite laughing, but still had a weird looking smile on my face.

"Yes, everything that just happened in this meeting was one of the many things I saw when I looked into this world."

"I see." Britain looked at me thoughtfully. I could tell by the curiosity in his eye that he wanted to know more. But surprisingly it wasn't him that asked the next question.

"I am quite curious as to 'ow you 'saw' into zhis world." France commented. I smiled mysteriously at him. "All things will be revealed in time. Until then, patience young padawan." France blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

"What's a padawan? It sounds cool!" America asked me excitedly. I waved it off. "Sorry, reference from the future, pay it no mind."

"Aw..."

"In any case, you haven't really contributed to this meeting yet, Jinjer. If you really are planning on aiding us I suggest you at least tell us something that might help us out a bit here." Britain said, eyeing me coolly. I sighed internally.

'Yep, even though we're technically friends now, winning this guy's trust is gonna be a hell of a job. The heck is Naruto and his therapy jutsu when you need them?'

I stared right back at the stubborn UK nation, blowing a bubble with my gum and popping it before speaking. "Would you like me to tell you the next series of moments that I saw?"

"HECK YEA!" America answered before Britain could. "I would like to know as well." Russia said beside me with a smile. I closed my eyes and made a thoughtful hum, trying to remember everything from episode ten.

It had been a good few years since I had watched the show so memories of it didn't come easily, but since I had been so obsessed with it and had watched every single episode so many times, I was still able to recall most of it.

"It was mostly of France."

"Ohonhon~ is zhat so? And what was I doing in zhis vision of yours?" France asked, raising his brow.

'Vision?'

"Whining and wallowing in self pity." I answered bluntly. France reeled and placed a hand over his heart as if I had wounded him. America burst into laughter while Britain chuckled a bit. "How predictable. Only someone as weak and immature as France would spend his free time doing such a thing. How pathetic!"

France shot up out of his seat and glared at Britian. "Pazhetic!? Moi!? You're one to talk, Mr. Black Sheep!" Britain lunged at France. "WHY YOU- BE QUIET!"

"IT'S ZHE TRUTH!"

'Black sheep...that sounds familiar somehow.' Britain seemed even angrier than usual now. I guess he really didn't like being called that. In any case, it seems my oracle abilities had once again been completely forgotten for the moment.

France and Britain were hurling insult after insult at each other, referencing things from times past that I couldn't name from history, not that I entirely cared to, while America was laughing away, and neither showed signs of stopping any time soon. I felt a bit exasperated, but at the same time I knew that it didn't really matter. All in all, this meeting didn't really impact the storyline on any great scale.

I guess it was technically a good thing that the meeting topic had been diverted away from me for the time being. After all, I honestly hadn't figured out what all I wanted to tell them yet. I didn't want to tell them everything all at once, obviously.

That was a bad idea on many levels.

And really, there weren't a lot of vastly important things shown about the war in the anime. I still thought it was enough to get us through, but I hadn't figured out when would be a good time to tell them about those few important things. I suppose I could tell them about some of the things the Axis were up to during this time to hold them over until the important stuff showed up. But really what could they do with that information except have a good laugh over it?

...Then again, I'm sure there were numerous people here that would love to have blackmail against Germany, so who knows. I just hoped I would be able to do a decent job as an adviser.

The rest of the meeting went by pretty similarly to how they usually happened in the show. France and Britain would go at each other, then America or China would get them to stop for a bit, we'd get all but a few sentences said about the war plans, then someone would fling an insult at either Britain, France, or America and the fighting would once again ensue. China quickly got tired of breaking up the fights and sat in agitated silence for most of the time, but even he became involved in an argument or two.

Russia and I were the only ones that truly stayed out of all the fights.

Russia I knew liked listening to the other nations argue, plus, I didn't think anyone here besides America would have the guts to fight with Russia. I didn't bother trying to intervene because I knew it would be pretty pointless. It's not like I would have anything notable to say anyway.

I began to wish I had brought along something to do. Listening to these nations argue and fight like children might be entertaining for the first few minutes, but you'd probably be surprised at how old it gets so quickly. It was surprisingly easy to tune out as well, so I really wish I'd brought a sketchpad, or a book to read or something. Heck, I'd even reread _'The Scarlet Letter'_ right now for something to do.

Ugh...dammit I hate that book.

Another thing about myself you might want to know is that I get bored easily. And when I'm bored, I do weird things.

You can just ask any school teacher that's ever had the, um..._pleasure _of having me as a student.

Yea, lets just say I was never exactly the teacher's pet, or a straight A student, and I probably never will be. Lord help whatever college that I end up enrolling in.

_If you ever get back to go to college._

'Ack! Back evil little voice of doubt! Back into whatever pit of my mind from whence you came! I shall not be swayed by the likes of you!'

Ahem. What was I talking about again? Oh yea.

So anyway, to prevent myself from doing something that I may regret later due to boredom, I somehow ended up chatting with Russia a bit. I asked him simple little questions about what his country was like, and a few things about himself in general.

He seemed a bit awkward at first, like he wasn't quite sure how to converse with me. I wasn't too surprised, I doubt he had friendly 'let's get to know each other' chats very often, but he eventually relaxed and shared a bit about what it was like in Russia.

He described his country as a freezing, snowy tundra where it was cold nearly all the time, and people hated each other quietly and constantly plotted things against their enemies. I laughed nervously.

'Talk about every stereotype in the book...'

I asked him to tell me some of the good things about his country. He paused and stared at me, as if deep in thought. I half-listened to Britain and America yelling at each other- I think it was something about the Wizard of Oz- while I waited, wondering if he was going to say anything for a while.

Finally, Russia slowly answered by saying that there were many beautiful women in his country, and they had wonderful ballets and many gorgeous castles and structures.

I smiled. I had expected him to say something about their overwhelming military strength, or the fact that he was the largest country in the world. The fact that he noticed and cared about such things proved that he wasn't as evil as everybody perceived him to be.

'Come to think of it, doesn't Russia really like sunflowers too?' I snickered to myself.

How cute.

After what seemed like forever to my restless young adult mind America finally proclaimed the meeting finished, and marched out of the room like an angry toddler.

Good grief.

I stretched out and leaned back in my chair. "Well that was fulfilling. Great meeting, you guys. Talk about accomplishments." None of them found my sarcasm very amusing. Except for Russia, who laughed beside me.

"W-Well it's not like you did much of anything!" Britain accused. I shrugged in response. "True. But it's not like it would have mattered even if I tried. Personally I don't even see why you guys bother to have these meetings when all you do is fight." Britain opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, not really having a valid argument. I smirked.

"Fortunately for us, the Axis are probably just as bad in their own ways, so we don't have to worry about that stuff too much." I smiled obliviously at their stunned expressions, and saluted before I started to walk out of the room.

"H-Hold on! What do you mean by that!?" Britain said from behind me. I turned back around to face the UK nation. "If you can behave yourself at the next meeting, then you might find out." I said with a wink. France laughed his trademark laugh at Britain's irritated expression.

I turned my fake smile to him. "That goes for you too, monsieur Francis." His perverted laugh morphed into a nervous one, and he raised his right hand as a sign of promise. "Well then, ciao my friends!" I said as I exited, waving once in farewell.

Once I had walked far enough away from the conference room, I sighed.

Good grief.

...Man, I was turning into Charlie Brown all of a sudden, maybe I should start saying something else to convey my utter exasperation.

It truly amazed me just how immature the countries acted. I mean, yes, I understood that I, as a mere human, could never understand the feeling of hundreds of years of hardships, bloodshed, and other terrible things like that as they had experienced.

But still, how old were these people again!? And they couldn't even put aside their own differences and temporarily get over their grudges even for something as huge as war? They were called The Allies, but really they acted as if they were anything but. It was a sad thought, but in the real world, they wouldn't last a day in normal politics, much less a war.

_"This is not your world anymore."_

'Yea yea, I know that little voice inside my head, but still!'

_"You should be grateful that they are like this. If this were like the war in the real world, you would last not a single day either."_

'...True. Geez, I really should get a catscan. I'm literally talking to myself. Next thing you know I'll be taking regular medication and seeing a psychiatrist every week. I'm doomed.'

I rounded the corner that I knew led to the front doors of the building.

'I can only imagine how horrified aunt Corrine would be if she were here instead of me. Actually, that may be a good thing. She'd definitely be able to get those nations in line. Yes...first she'd lecture them for good hour or so on their inappropriate behavior, then she'd teach them all the importance of being gentlemen, and of knowing how to sew. Then she'd cook them all a super healthy meal that's also super tasty, and preach to them about the food pyramid and having a proper diet, and list off every consequence known to man that could happen if they don't eat right.'

I laughed quietly to myself.

My aunt and I may be as different as sun and rain, and we may irritate each other to no end, but I...I still loved her. And I would do nearly anything just to have her here with me, if only for a short time.

"Pardon me, Jinjer." I turned around at the sudden voice. "Oh, China. What can I do for you?" I asked, surprised at his presence. "Would you mind coming with me for a moment, aru?" I blinked in surprise, but could think of no reason to refuse.

"No sir. Well, I mean, yes sir! I mean- uh, lead the way." China sighed a little at my clueless response before turning and walking in the opposite direction of where I had been going.

I was tempted to ask him where he was taking me and why, but I really didn't want to risk annoying him in any way, so I bit my tongue and we walked accompanied only by the sound of our heavy boots tapping on the hard floor.

China led me out what was probably a back door to the building, where there was a wood-like area. I wrapped my arms around myself. As a Californian, I wasn't very accustomed with super cold weather.

Yay for being up north during the winter.

Ha, sarcasm. Gotta love it.

China seemed none too bothered by the biting cold, and continued to walk until halting in front of a sturdy looking tree. I stopped a few steps behind him, now feeling more confused. "Uh, China-"

"I would like you to kick this tree, aru."

Cue genius Jinjer!

"...huh?" China turned to look at me. "I want you to kick this tree. Do it in whatever way you please, but kick it as hard as you can, aru." I stared at him blankly, not being able to comprehend in the least the reason for his request.

"Well, hurry up, aru." China urged. I nodded hesitantly. "Okaaay...if that's what you want."

I backed up a bit and readied my legs, then performed a short running jump, kicking the tree while in the air with a "HYA!"

The top of the tree shook, in result flinging off some dead leaves and dumping some of the snow from the branches to the ground.

...Or, me.

I flinched when the freezing substance plopped onto my head and shoulders. 'Oh come on, as if I wasn't already cold enough!' I quickly shook the snow off me, and turned to look at the person responsible for making me look like a fool. "Oh yea, ha ha, very funny China. Ya got me there, good job. Congratulations."

The old nation looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about, aru? That was rather impressive." I tilted my head. "It was? All I did was kick the tree, just like you told me to do, for some reason that you still haven't shared with me."

It was a good thing that China wasn't a personification of my world's China. I'd probably be in some deep sh*t for talking to him in such a way. But this China simply smirked, and not in a villainous way of course.

"I was testing you, aru." I blinked. "Testing?" He nodded. "Yes, aru. I have been curious about your strange skills as a fighter since you beat up France yesterday." I sweat dropped.

'I didn't really beat him up, but okay...'

"You have abnormal amount of strength for a woman. Tell me, have you studied any Martial Arts before?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Um, no actually. But I was a figure skater for a long time, and a gymnast for a short while so I guess you could say I've built up some good muscle for numerous things like that."

China thought for a moment. "Very well. In that case, I must teach you, aru." I froze (no pun intended).

"Teach me?" I "cleverly" repeated. He nodded firmly. "You are the only human in the Allies. And you said yourself that you would not become nuisance to us, correct? If you wish to remain with us, then you must learn to fight properly, aru" Excitement rose within me at the thought, but I was pretty hesitant at the same time.

"Um, you're not going to try and teach me fancy Kung Fu and stuff, are you? Because as awesome and honoring as that would be, I really don't think I could-" China shook his head quickly. "No, no, nothing like that. We do not have time for such things. I just wish to teach you enough to defend yourself in battle, aru."

I breathed in relief. "I see. Well, thank you China! Thank you very much, this is amazeballs!" I bowed again. China looked at me strangely. "Amaze...balls, aru?" I laughed dumbly. "Aha...another reference from the future. Pay it no mind."

I breathed warm air into my hands before speaking again. "So, do I have to call you 'master' now, or something?" I suggested half-jokingly. China seemed taken aback for a moment, then an odd smile appeared on his face. And was he blushing? Or was it just from the cold... "Well, if you insist, aru!"

"Um, I didn't "insist," but whatever..."

We moved away from the trees so we'd have more space. I was pretty pumped. 'I'm actually gonna learn how to fight! And the personification of the country of the birth place of Kung Fu is frigging teaching me! Ooh, maybe I should sing _I'll make a man out of you_! Nah, too cliche. Besides, I'm not nearly as cool as Mulan.'

"Okay, aru. We will start simple. Repeat what I do." China did a flawless high-kick, moving so quick I swear I heard wind rush by. "I'll do my best, _master._" He smiled weirdly again. That was kind of creepy.

'It's a good thing I like him so much, otherwise I probably would have accused him of something pretty dirty by now.'

I did my best to duplicate the kick, holding it so China could judge it properly. "Not bad, aru. But it was too slow, and a bit clumsy."

Ouch, double-sided comment much?

China instructed me on how to adjust my form, physically fixing the position of my shoulders and arms, though quite hesitantly I might add.

I knew in China, and many parts of Asia in general, it was considered rude for a man to touch a woman he wasn't related to, especially back here in the semi-olden days. Not that I cared of course. Hell, there'd probably be hundreds of fangirls back in the real world that would kill to be in my position right now, so I guess I really should feel honored that he cared enough to break one of his own beliefs to help me.

"Alright. Try it again, aru." China said after giving me clearer instructions. I demonstrated the kick again, and got a nod out of him. "Better. You learn fast, that is good, aru. Next we try this-"

And thus, the next few hours or so were spent with China teaching me basic hand-to-hand combat. It was awkward trying to fight in my stuffy uniform, but I eventually got over it. Plus, all that exertion helped my body forget about the cold weather because after a while I couldn't even feel it anymore.

I was a bit surprised at how well I did. I always knew I had good lower-body strength, and boy did it end up coming in handy.

I didn't even want to think about how much harder this would have been without it.

It wasn't until the end of out little session that China finally fought one on one with me. Of course he took it super easy on me, and blocked every kick and punch I threw at him, but hey, he's been studying Martial Arts for how long? And I'm just a beginner, so yea. Its not like I actually expected to do anything incredible on my first try.

By the time we were done, I plopped down in the snow, more exhausted than I had been for a long time.

It's sad what a year's break from school can do to you in terms of laziness.

China stood beside me, barely winded. Figures.

"Your physical strength, agility, and balance are quite good. But stamina, reflexes, and speed need work, aru." I panted, watching my breath as it came out it puffs of clouds. "Right, stamina, reflex, speed, got it. I'll be sure to work on those." China nodded down at me. "Be sure you do, aru. I will not be able to train you very often, so perform those exercises I taught you about on daily basis."

We were silent for a moment.

I wondered what everyone else had been doing all this time. I was surprised America hadn't come looking for me by now. I had also accidentally swallowed my gum during the lesson, and I swear I could feel it sitting in there. Ugh.

"I think you may want to get a weapon of some sort, aru. This is modern war after all, and most of the enemies will likely have guns. Although I also think that now you stand chance against some average soldier if you ever have to engage one in direct combat. I do not think you have to worry about becoming nuisance, aru."

I smiled up at China. "Thank you very much. That really means a lot. This whole act did, really." China 'humphed' slightly. "Do not believe that I did this for only you. I was simply concerned for the Allies. Also, It would be shame to see such potential go to waste, aru" I giggled. "Yes master Yao. Whatever you say."

We fell into another comfortable silence. I ate some of the clean snow to quench my thirst, but of course this made me get cold again. I was about to suggest we go inside when a familiar voice yelled out to us.

"YO DUDES!" Something slammed into me from behind.

Taking advantage of the situation, I grabbed hold of the wrist of my self-proclaimed opponent and turned around quickly, thus twisting his arm around to his back, which I placed my foot on as I stood up. "OW! OW! HEY, WHAT THE-"

"Oh, very good, Jinjer. You're already making use of what I have taught you. Good for you!" I smiled at him. "Might as well test it out on someone who can take it, right?"

America started slamming his free hand on the ground. "OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! I GIVE! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" I blinked down dumbly, and realized just how tightly I was holding him.

I quickly let go, and bent down to help my country up. "Sorry! Sorry America, didn't mean for that to get so out of hand, but I was trying to test out my new skills." America rubbed his shoulder. "Geez Jinjer, you gotta hell of a hold there." I laughed nervously. "Sorry." I said again.

America smiled easily at me. "Ah, no harm done! Besides, that was pretty cool! Totally didn't even see it coming!" China groaned. "That is only because you're a slow, dumb American country, aru!"

My nation didn't seem to hear him, and instead stood up and brushed the snow off of his coat. "So what have you been doing this whole time, America?" I asked. He shrugged. "Eh, nothing much. Doing a few things here and there, getting some other crap done and over with, anyway it's not important! The important thing right now is, dudes we totally have a party to get to!"

I blinked. "A...party?"

China rubbed at his head. "Ai yah, that's right, aru. I had completely forgotten about it."

"What party?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Dude, you didn't know!? Oh that's right, you've only been here since yesterday! We're going to this awesome place in town for our after meeting party! But actually now that I think about it, it should really be your welcome party!" I sputtered. "W-Welcome party!?"

Man, I've been repeating stuff way too much. Gonna start sounding like a stereotypical blonde soon...

America nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Cuz we haven't thrown you one yet, and we totally need to! So from now on, it'll be called 'Jinjer's Welcome to the Allies' party!"

He laughed like that was the most clever thing he'd ever heard.

"So, come on dudes! The others are already on their way there!" America grabbed my wrist and pulled me along like he had done this morning. This time thankfully though, I didn't trip. I heard China sigh and mumble something to himself before following us.

Next thing I knew, we were all packed into America's car, much to China's dismay and slight confusion, and we were pulling out of the building's parking lot to go to whatever place this party was supposedly at. My head was spinning slightly from the suddenness of it all.

A party with the Allied group of Hetalia.

For me.

...Eh, what could happen?

* * *

**...So yeah. I'm a bit disappointed, I feel like nothing much happened in this chapter. But hey, good news, either next chapter or chapter after that the Axis will appear! So you can look forward to that.**

**That's all for this time round. Over &amp; out.**


	9. Partying with the Uninvisible

**Hello, chapter nine is here. Hey, remember when I said that these chapters will shorten considerably now that we've gotten into canon? Yea, forget I ever said that.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no belong to moi.**

**Random word of the day: Prestidigitation. **

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the place we ended up at was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

We pulled up to a hole-in-the-wall type place attached to a long building housing various other shops, with a sign above the entrance canopy that read _Rigby's Clubhouse._ I was pretty sure we had passed this place when America and I explored the town yesterday.

"_This _is where we're eating, aru?" China asked. He seemed none too impressed. America laughed, oblivious to China's obvious displeasure. 'He really is that bad at reading the atmosphere, isn't he?' I thought briefly. "Well the party ain't out here, dudes! C'mon!"

We followed America into the little restaurant. Or maybe it was a bar. Or even a club...or all of them? Geez, everything is just so different in this time.

In any case though, the inside of the restaurant/bar/club was actually rather nice compared to its appearance. The place wasn't too large or small, with a long bar on the left side of the room, and various tables scattered about the right side, and a small stage rested at the back wall. Inside it was warm and smelled of cigar smoke and something savory, with neat decorations lining the walls, giving an atmosphere that practically screamed American. 'This is an uncle Mik place, most definitely.'

My uncle smoked a bit himself, so the slight smell didn't bother me. Aunt Corrine had done her damnedest to get him to quit, and according to her, his habit wasn't as bad as it used to be, but my uncle still had to go out for a smoke every once and while. He never did it inside the house though, and sometimes he even left the house completely all for my aunt and I's sake.

I still remembered all the times aunt Corrine dragged my uncle away for grown-up talk when I was younger, listening to her harsh whispers that were always along the lines of "It's a bad influence on her" and "She's too young be breathing the second hand smoke", and would always end with something like "Take that disgusting thing outside or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Uncle Mik had cut back on how much he smoked ever since my aunt starting working as a nurse. Good thing too, cuz who knows what else she would do to get him to quit otherwise.

It was shocking how scary that woman can be. Sometimes I really wondered how the two of them fell in love. Opposites really do attract, I guess.

"-nd stuff, right Jinjer?" I blinked, coming back to the present at my country's voice. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked dumbly. America deflated. "Seriously? You didn't hear any of that!?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry?"

"You were spacing out quite bad, aru. Just what were you thinking about that made you deaf to even America's voice?" I froze, suddenly feeling tongue-tied. "Um..."

"There you are, you damned rat!"

'Saved by the Brit...'

We turned to see Britain and Russia who had just entered. 'How did we beat them here? Didn't they leave before us?'

"Hey! Who you calling a rat!?" America said angrily, making a fist at Britain. "I don't see anyone else worthy of being called a rat here, so it must be you! What do you think you're doing, calling us all out to a place like this!?" America crossed his arms. "What'ya mean? This is the best place in town for a party! Which we gotta start now! Right now!" He suddenly threw his arm around me.

"Let 'Jinjer's Welcome to the Allies' party begin, dudes!" I shushed him. "Okay okay, you don't have to announce it to the world!" Britain and Russia showed their own forms of confusion. "Wha- I thought this was an after meeting party!"

"Not anymore, dude!" America laughed while Russia smiled creepily, China shook his head, and Britain ground his teeth in irritation.

We all sat down at one of the tables and started off by ordering drinks. America was as excited as can be, laughing and chatting away, much to everyone's annoyance. 'I forgot how much he loves parties. Anyway, where would this be in the storyline? Today was the meeting from episode nine, and ten started out with France- Oh! This must be that party he was talking about. I always thought that was weird. And random, why would they even have a party out of the blue during a time like this?'

I decided I'd better make sure. "By the way guys-" I started, drawing their attention to me. I then lowered my voice. "-where's France? I find it hard to believe he'd miss something like this."

They were all quiet. America laughed nervously, Britain cleared his throat, and Russia just smiled wider.

"You didn't invite him, did you?" I deadpanned. "Eh? How'd you guess?" America asked. I chose to ignore that.

"You guys are some cruel world nations." I said bluntly. "What!? Did you want him to be here, or something!?" Britain accused hotly. "Honestly I could care less, but don't come complaining to me when he throws a hissy fit about it." I said with a flat tone.

I felt like everything I said was being held against me with Britain. Clearly we had a long way to go in our new found friendship. I would just have to keep it as cool as possible, I guess.

"Is that what you were speaking of before?" Russia said suddenly, making everyone flinch. "Oh, you know yea, it was."

"So you just watched France throw tantrum, aru?" China asked. I nodded. "Pretty much. It was like watching a narcissistic toddler." America laughed at my comparison, and I think I caught Britain chuckle a bit.

I wasn't sure why, but I liked the sound of his laugh. Maybe it was because he rarely ever did. Even from my knowledge of the anime, I could scarcely remember a few times that Britain genuinely laughed or smiled at all. Too long in splendid isolation, maybe?

Soon our drinks arrived, and I skillfully ignored the 'WTF' look I got from our server. I sipped my mug of hot apple cider, feeling better as it warmed me from the inside. Russia drank straight from a bottle of vodka (woo, big surprise there), and China suddenly had a traditional Chinese tea set sitting in front of him, which I seriously doubted he'd gotten from here.

'Does he just carry that thing around with him?'

Then I noticed Britain had one of his own, of his own style of course, and he and China were somewhat glaring at each other. 'I guess it's normal to carry fragile, possible heavy and expensive tea ware everywhere you go in this world. Excuse me for being the odd one out...'

The next few hours are a bit difficult to explain. But let me try to do so the best I can.

The party started out a bit slow, not much decent conversation was going on. I was starting to feel a little awkward I'll admit, being in such a nice place dressed so out of context.

I was pretty sure the people around us had started gossiping about us, if the constant "discreet" points to our table and hushed whispers weren't obvious enough. Soon Russia got irritated by it, and everyone knows that when Russia gets irritated, things get a bit scary. I was pretty sure he got THIS close to performing his signature "Kolkolkol..." chant or whatever the hell it was at one point. But nevertheless, his evil little aura did put a stop to the mindless gossip.

'Man, I wish I knew how to do that.'

A band- or, I should probably say barely a band since it was only two people- soon went up on the small stage and started performing a song I'd never heard before. Britain had groaned and said "Not that bloody tune again!" I guess this song was popular right now? I imagined it was the kind of song they'd play on the radio, or put on a record. But it would probably sound fuzzy and strange like a lot of songs do when people played them in such ways in the early 1900s if they did that.

Honestly though I don't know what's worse, 20th century static, or 21st century autotune.

Anyway, America had suddenly slapped a deck of playing cards on the table out of nowhere, and declared a game of Texas Holdem. And that's where things started to get kind of crazy.

The game itself was actually pretty fun. Some of the nations were hesitant at first, but quickly got into it. It had been a while since I had played any type of poker, so I wasn't really sure what I was doing at first, but I managed. Anyhow, it wasn't long until bets started getting thrown around, but not money or anything like that. There were too many for me to remember, but really all you need to think about is a bunch of college freshman at their first big party and the kind of dumb crap they would be doing to get the general idea of what a lot of those bets were. Then just take that image, add in a bunch of centuries-old nations and whacky anime effects, and you've got what I had the pleasure of sitting through.

America ordered the food himself for some reason, but thankfully it wasn't burgers again. Instead it was this huge spread of various BBQ dishes, and miraculously, no one complained about it.

Much, anyway.

I personally thought everything was delicious. Like I said, if nothing else we Americans can grill.

Sometime along the way Britain somehow got his hands on some alcohol, accidental or purposeful I wasn't sure, but either way you can probably guess what happened next.

It turns out Britain is a very depressed drunk.

He started complaining about everything. I mean, EVERYTHING.

He accused everyone of being bloody cheaters and accidentally revealed his hand to us. America tried to get him to calm down because he was causing a scene, but Britain just pushed him away and started slurring some nonsense about how he had taken America in, and he should be more grateful towards him for wasting all his time raising America.

"Well that's harsh." I'd commented. Russia had laughed and said, "Arthur does not hold the liquor very well, da?" China showed no interest in getting involved with Britain's drunken rant in any way, and simply sipped his tea with a neutral expression as if everything was completely normal. After thinking it over a bit, I decided I should probably try and calm the Brit down a bit before he said, or did something he'd regret.

Even though it was kind of entertaining.

With that, I threw a glass of water at him, splashing him square in the face, and said this: "Go home and sleep, you're totally smashed."

Hey, I said I would try. I didn't say I'd succeed.

Britain had stood still in silent shock for a moment, then directed his anger towards me. "You bloody wench! What givess you the right to tell me what to doo!? Shtupid human! And after you shaid we were friendsss..." He trailed off, sounding almost sad.

Almost.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Yes, yes I did say that. And part of being friends is looking out for each other. That's what I'm trying to do now. So listen to me and go back to your hotel for your own good, will ya?" I spoke slow and clear, hoping that he'd somehow be able to understand me. He stared at me for a good moment.

'Whoa, did that actually work?'

"Why do you have hair like that Shcotland bastard!? It's annoyiiing!"

'Nope, shouldn't have hoped.'

I quickly slapped my hand over Britain's mouth, looking around in hopes that no one had heard that little comment. "Oh, you mean your older brother, um..." I leaned over to America, who had been watching this whole time. "What's Scotland's human name?" I whispered. My country blinked dumbly, then shrugged.

I bit back the urge to sigh. Britain removed my hand from his mouth and continued his alcohol-induced rant. "NO, don't refer to hiim as a brother of mine! I haate him, the bloody twat...he treated me like a child all the damn time, always mocking me, he's so meeeaaaan!"

'Good lord...now HE sounds like a toddler! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was about to cry with such a tone.'

All of a sudden, Britain plopped his head down on my shoulder and started to sob even more about Scotland and his other brothers, though most of it was incomprehensible mumbles and whines muffled by my shoulder.

I froze, and felt a bit of heat rush to my face. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY CRYING!?" I shouted in shock.

The others looked rather surprised as well. "Dude, isn't that like, sexual harassment or something?" America said out of the blue. I quickly made the 'cut it out' motion at him and said, "Don't say something like that so casually!"

Britain kept on ranting into my shoulder, but all I caught from what he said were the words "apple", "pigeon", and "bloody unicorns".

'Geez Scotland, what the heck did you do to traumatize your youngest brother so badly?'

I just stood there, feeling more awkward than I had in a long while. When it comes to comforting people, I was as clueless as my uncle in an Asian market.

Yea, long story, you're probably better off not knowing.

I finally settled for awkwardly patting his back. "Um, there there?" I mouthed 'Help me' to the other nations. Surprisingly enough, it was Russia who came to my rescue. But not in a very...positive way.

He walked up to us and picked up Britain by his collar, holding him with one hand as if he weighed nothing. "You will stop now, da? Can you not see you are making Jinjer uncomfortable?" Apparently, Britain wasn't afraid of Russia while drunk. "Says the wanker who makes everyone he goess near uncomfortable!" That did it. Russia's friendly smile dropped, and was replaced with a maniacal one. The whole restaurant became enveloped in his dark aura, and then came the trademark. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol-"

A few people screamed, and even I got a few shudders down my spine. "I-Ivan, your dark side is showing." Then to make matters worse, Britain suddenly whipped out his star-shaped wand. "OH that's how yoou wanna plaay it, eehh? Challenge accepted, you ignorant foool!"

What happened next, I'm sure you're wondering?

Well...I'm really not sure. The only things I remember are a flash of pink light, some mild explosion of something like glitter, then being enveloped in a pair of arms. The next thing I knew, we were surrounded by the biting cold and the sound of passing cars, which meant we were back outside.

"Ai yah! What the hell, aru!?" I turned to see China covered in- confetti? "Haha. We look quite ridiculous, da?" Suddenly Russia was standing there, also coated in colorful confetti, with a passed out Britain slung over his shoulder. I looked down at myself and discovered I also had quite a bit on me, though not as much as China and Russia. "Um, what just happened?" I finally said. "Dude, I have no idea! But it was awesome!"

America appeared beside me, also sporting the confetti look, looking as if he'd just gotten off a rollercoaster. "I guess this marks the end of the party..." I said while brushing some of the confetti off my sleeves. "Eh? Seriously? It doesn't have to end yet!" America insisted. "I agree with Jinjer. It will be getting late soon, and I don't think it would be good idea to walk around with unconscious body, aru." China said gesturing toward Britain. "Aw man..."

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do with Mr. I-can't-hold-my-liquor-to-save-my-life over there?" America laughed. "We will just drop him off at his current lodgings, da?" Russia said, his usual smile back in its place. "Is it really okay to just leave him by himself, though?" I asked. "Sure dude, it's not like this is the first time this has ever happened." America said casually.

I still wasn't so sure, but the others didn't seem a bit concerned about it, so I didn't push the matter.

So with that, the nations borrowed a phone from one of the nearby shops to use and called their individual drivers to come pick us up, as well as a cab for Britain. When the cab arrived, Russia dumped him in the back seat, surprising the poor driver, and instructed him on what to do with the passed out UK nation. 'So no one's even going to accompany him to make sure he gets there alright? Harsh.'

Next came China's driver, and Russia's followed. I bid them both goodbye, then was left with America to wait for Chris. It wasn't long before the bite of the freezing weather started to nip at me, and I wrapped my arms around myself. 'Curse me for living in a mostly warm state and never learning to get used to genuinely cold weather.'

America and I made small talk until Chris finally pulled up. We quickly scrambled in, and America urged Chris to hurry up and drive. I think he was shivering even more than me. 'Oh that's right, he's pretty sensitive to the cold too. At least I'm not the only one.'

"Argh! Why is it so damn cold!?" America said with chattering teeth. Chris chuckled from up front. "Perhaps if you and Miss Jinjer share your body heat, you won't be as cold, sir."

I raised my brow at that man. 'Just what is he trying to imply?'

America, oblivious to the suspicion behind such a statement, just smiled. "Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that!?" Without warning, America pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I let out an "Oomph" when my head collided with his solid abdomen. "Alfred, your torso is as hard as a rock." America laughed. "Hey, thanks dude!"

"It wasn't exactly a compliment, but sure, whatever..."

As uncomfortable as it was being pressed against his chest, I had to admit it was warmer that before, so I sucked up the discomfort and blatant awkwardness of the whole situation, and returned the embrace. I could hear America's heart beating, loud and strong, inside his chest.

The heart of my country. What a surreal thought.

When we arrived back at the house, Chris bid us farewell, sending a somewhat-discreet wink in my direction. I just stared cluelessly back at him. 'Just what the hell is running through that guy's head?' We quickly entered the house, welcomed by it's pleasant warmth. I stretched my arms above my head. "Well that was a fun day."

America smiled at me. "Right? We Allies totally rock!" He pumped his fist in the air. I nodded. "For shiz! I think I'm actually eager for what's to come."

What a thing to say during a war.

America nodded in agreement. "I know, right!? I love waking up every morning not knowing what's going to happen! It's like an adventure everyday!" I blinked, looking at America with slight admiration. 'What a positive outlook on life. You sure don't hear stuff like that anymore.'

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go take a bath. Need to get all this confetti off me. You might want to clean up as well." America laughed and waved me off. "Yeah yeah, whatever dude." I rolled my eyes and traveled up to my room.

When I looked into my bathroom mirror, my eyes widened at the sight of all the confetti in my hair. I laughed a bit. "Just what kind of spell did Britain cast, anyway?" I took my hair down and shook it out.

"Man, that was probably the most fun I've had in forever. When was the last time I even went to a party?" I began to remove my uniform, a dry smile coming to my face. 'It's so weird to think that this is all in the middle of WWII. It sure doesn't feel like it. Then again, I have only been here for a couple days. There's more to come. WAY more.'

After almost an hour of a relaxing bath, I changed into one of my nightgowns and a pair of socks, and braided my damp hair. It was about 7:30, and I wasn't completely tired yet, so I decided to go find something to do.

I hadn't properly explored the house yet, after all.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed a light on behind a closed door of what I knew was the office. 'I guess America is working in there, or something. A bit hard to imagine, but he is a country, I'm sure even he has to attend to all that paperwork once and while.'

Deciding not to disturb him, I went to the next room, which turned out to be the library. This room was pretty clean and looked as if no one had ever step foot into it. 'Well, I seriously doubt America is much of a reader anyway.' Curious, I browsed the shelves of books, most of them being very old of course, and many I'd never heard of. Then I came across one that made me pause.

I smiled at the book that had _Mary Poppins _printed across it's side. I had read that book a long time ago, back when I was maybe twelve. I removed the book from its place, examining the cover for a moment before sitting in the provided loveseat and cracking it open. The pages were so crisp and clean, and I wondered if maybe it had never been read before.

I read about three chapters into the classic novel before a wave of exhaustion hit me out of the blue. I blinked and rubbed my temple, the sensation causing my head to loll to the side. I decided to rest my eyes for a moment.

A fatal mistake of course, as I drifted off only a few moments later.

***Next Morning***

A pleasant light greeted me when I awoke. I blinked a few times, staring at the soft rays of light emitting from my window. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, feeling quite refreshed for the first time in a while. I then caught sight of the book I'd been reading last night sitting on my nightstand.

'Wait a sec...I fell asleep in the library last night, didn't I? … Eh, whatever.'

I got out of bed and got dressed in my uniform, even though I wasn't sure if we were having another meeting today or not. 'Let's see...today is episode ten, which is mainly that scene with France, so what's next? I feel like I'm forgetting something...' I stared hard at my reflection in the full-length mirror. My blood red hair was even wilder than usual from being in a braid all night, and I decided I didn't want to eve try and fight the battle of brushing it out, so I rebraided it at the left side of my head.

No sooner had I done that when America burst into my room. I turned around to scold him for doing that again, but paused when I saw the panicked look in his eyes.

"Oh you're awake, good. Dude, I just got a call from China, and Germany totally attacked France this morning!"

My eyes widened, and the color drained from my face. "WHAT!?"

America nodded rapidly. "Yeah! It was totally out of the blue! Anyway, we gotta hurry up and get over there! We might still be able to do something about it!" I nodded blankly and followed America out of the house, where the car was already there waiting for us.

As we drove there, my mind raced a mile a minute. 'No, no, no, wha- when did this happen!? The Axis and the Allies aren't even supposed to meet at this point until the 'Stranded' arc! So why-'

Then it hit me.

Episode ten, the last three seconds before the 'Chibitalia' segment.

Germany's voice echoed in my head. _"Oh, so sorry to interrupt. But could you put your hands up?"_

I proceeded to bash my head into the seat in front of me. "SH*T!" I felt America startle beside me.

I repeated the bashing. "Sh*t! Crap! Dammit! FML! Son! Of! A! Mother! Effing! Biscuit eater!"

Ah, how pleased my aunt would be with me if she were here now.

Sarcasm, right? Whoop.

America grabbed me around my waist and pulled me away from the seat. "The hell Jinjer, calm down! What's your problem!?" I rubbed my forehead. "I'm an idiot, that's my problem. One of many." I replied bluntly. America looked at me cluelessly. "It'll be better if I explain in front of everyone." I said while rubbing my temple. I knew that I really didn't have anything to worry about, but that didn't stop the little nervous, metaphorical butterflies from waking up. I felt so unbelievably stupid for forgetting something like that. I mean, yes, it was only in the last few seconds, and in terms of the show, was also a very unimportant moment. But now that I had to live it out, every single moment, every detail, was crucial. I couldn't afford to forget a single thing. Because if anything changed in the wrong direction, it would be my fault.

Mine alone.

We arrived at the place that France had been staying at, and my stomach dropped when I noticed a gaping hole in what was supposed to be wall.

No doubt the work of a grenade.

We exited the car, and spotted the others all standing around the area of the attack along with some soldiers. I paid them no mind and quickly ran up to France, relieved that he looked well. "Francis! Are you okay? That German didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked, mentally patting myself on the back for remembering to address them like normal people.

France blinked in surprise at me, then his usual smile took it's place. "Oui, Francis is perfectly fine, mademoiselle Jinjer. Zhose Germans were no match for yours truly! Although even if I were hurt, zhe mere fact zhat a lovely woman as yourself is worried for me would be enough to heal any wound!" France proclaimed, taking my hands.

'Yep, he's fine.'

"Let's save the cheesy pick-up lines for later, okay? For now, can someone tell us what happened?" I pulled my hands away as China answered me. "It is as you predicted yesterday, aru. According to one of the witnesses, Francis was so absorbed with pathetically whining to himself he did not even realize that the enemy was right behind him, aru. It's disgraceful, really." France let out an offended whine. "You are all so mean! Do none of you care zhat I could 'ave died!?" Everyone else started talking, ignoring France completely.

I looked again at the giant hole in the side wall. I recognized the room inside as the one from episode ten. My hands tightened into fists, frustration steadily building up in me.

"I'm sorry." France looked down at me. "Mm? What are you apologizing for? As I said, I am perfectly fine." I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. I feel responsible." France's eyes widened. "What on earzh are you talking about?"

"Well, you see-"

I paused when I noticed the others were suddenly listening to me as well. I then looked around at the various soldiers all around the area. "Um, not here. It's about you-know-what."

They all nodded in understanding. "Then we should all return to the conference building, aru. But be careful, keep eye out for people following you." China said.

Right. Spies.

If Germany was here, there was a definite chance that German spies could be here as well. What a scary thought. 'Remember Jinjer, this is Hetalia. It's not as serious, it's not as dark, it's not like the real world...you'll be fine. Everyone will be fine.' I thought firmly.

For the first time, I noticed Britain was here. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, and he kept pinching the bridge of his nose. I went over to him as we started back to the cars. "How are you holding up?"

Britain blinked at me, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "...I'll live." He said after a few moments. I nodded. That was probably the best he'd be for a while with a hangover. "Do you...remember anything from last night?" I asked hesitantly. Britain looked at me wearily. "Should I?" I waved him off. "No no, sorry, just curious."

'It's probably better that he doesn't remember. Otherwise he'd probably be either avoiding me, pissed at me, or just throwing himself a pity party.'

We all piled back into our cars and headed once again for the Allies conference building. America kept on looking at me during the ride as if he wanted to ask me something, and I think I knew what it was. But he couldn't talk about it with Chris within earshot. 'Well, at least he has some sense of responsibility.'

**...**

"Fellow Allies, the Axis have launched their first attack! But we will not let it hinder us! Thankfully it was only on France, so the rest of us are super lucky!"

"Ah~! Why does nobody 'ere care about what 'appens to zhe beautiful moi!?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

"I thought you had hangover, aru."

"THAT'S WHY I'M TELLING YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!"

I groaned. No sooner do we all walked in the door of the meeting room does the fighting break out.

I laid my head down on the table. 'At this rate I won't get the opportunity to tell them anything.'

"What is the matter, Jinjer? There is blue cloud hanging over your head." I peeked up at Russia. "Oh, nothing much. Just feeling the weight of guilt, that's all." Russia looked confused. "Guilt? What have you to feel the guilt over?" I sighed. "This whole damn situation, that's what."

Suddenly the whole room became quiet. I looked up to discover everyone staring at me. 'Great, NOW they all decide to quite fighting!'

"Why are you saying that, dude? It's not like this thing is your fault." I sat up before answering. "Well, it is and it isn't." Question marks appeared above America's head. "You will have to put it into simpler terms for him to understand, aru." China said.

I scratched at my head and hesitated before answering. "I-I knew."

They were silent. "And you chose not to tell us?" Britain said, sounding scarily calm.

I quickly shook my head. "I would have, I swear! I just..." My tongue seemed to not want to move suddenly. "What? You just what? What excuse could you possible have for not telling us something so important!?"

Ah, that sounded more like the Britain we knew.

"I forgot, okay!? I know, it's pathetic, but I really don't have a good reason. And before you ask how I could have forgotten such a thing, it's because all I saw from this attack was Germany pointing a gun at France for literally two or three seconds before the scene ended, and it never went back to it. I didn't even know how significant it was going to be."

I hadn't even realized I had stood from my chair during my little rant.

"Look, I don't want it to sound like I'm trying to half-assly defend myself. And I don't want to fight with anyone either. If it makes you feel better, I'll take full responsibility for the attack. And once again, I'm really sorry for this. Especially to you, France."

It was quiet for a brief moment, before France stood up from his seat, a surprisingly serious look on his face. "Do not be ridiculous, Jinjer. What kind of men would we be if we allowed zhe blame for zhis attack, small or not, to be placed on a woman?"

"Totally! And besides, everyone forgets stuff, s'not like this is all your fault or anything!" America added, smiling at me.

"Da. You have no need to feel the responsibility for such a thing." Russia said. "Besides, aru. This was very minor attack, and the only one put into danger was France. It would be disgraceful to place blame on you, who is barely at fault at all, aru." China finished.

Everyone looked over at Britain, who was looking downwards, but raised his head when the room went silent. "W-What!?" He shouted when he saw everyone staring at him. "Don't you 'ave somezhing to say to zhe mademoiselle as well, Mr. Bigshot? Can you not see we are all taking turns comforting her?"

"We were, aru...?"

Britain sputtered. "Why should I have to say anything? She gets the point! It's not her fault, and if you ask me, I'm glad she forgot! Because you got attacked, so there!" France deflated again.

I was stunned. I honestly didn't expect them all to defend me like that. Then, I felt this sort of strange warmth spread throughout my chest. I had never felt something like it before, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. I felt myself blush again. 'Damn, I've blushed more in these past days than I have in my whole life.'

I scratched my neck. "Um, thanks guys. You're all too sweet, really."

France smiled at my praise. "Ah~! Did you 'ear zhat? She zhinks I am sweet! It's so clear now how much she wants me!" I groaned quietly, but thankfully didn't have to scold him, as someone else took the liberty of doing it for me.

"Oh quit your stupid self-flattery, you bloke! If anyone, she was talking about me! She's my friend, after all!"

I blinked. It was a weird shock hearing Britain say that out loud. But hey, it was a step in the right direction, and boy did our relationship need it, so I wasn't complaining.

France laughed haughtily. "_Your _friend? As if a lovely girl like 'er would ever want to be friends with someone like you!"

"She is too! Tell him, Jinjer!" Britain said suddenly, addressing me.

I startled. "Eh...well, I'm trying to be friends with all of you."

"HA!" Britain and France shouted at the same time, pointing at each other. "Wait, WHAT!?" They said right after.

"W-Well in that case, who do you like better!? It's me, isn't it?" Britain said. "No way! It is obviously moi!" France countered. They went back and forth like a pair of kindergarteners before America butted in. "Dudes, cut it out! You're fighting over something totally stupid!"

I sighed in relief and was about to thank him, but-

"I'M her country, not to mention a hero! The obvious answer is me, bros!" France and Britain stood stunned for a moment, before proceeding to argue again.

I groaned and plopped back down in my chair. Looks like genius Jinjer strikes again.

"If not the attack, I'll at least take responsibility for this current argument." I grumbled. "That would be honorable of you, aru." China said.

"So, Jinjer." Russia said suddenly, making me turn and look at him. He smiled widely. "Who IS this favorite of yours?"

"Oh no, not you too Russia!" I cried, burying my face in my arms. "I refuse to encourage their stupid argument. I revoke taking part in this!"

_"Or so proclaims the closet fangirl. Let's look back for a moment: 'China is one of my favorite characters out of anything in the world' did you not say that?"_

'SHUT UP, STUPID LITTLE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD! This isn't a frigging piece of fiction anymore! They're real people now, thus I won't pick favorites. So screw off!'

_Tut tut, language._

'Ugh. I'm driving myself to the brink of insanity. I blame the Hetalia logic.'

The meeting soon ended, with not much discussed being worthy of mention. "Man, I'm sick of all these damn meetings! I wanna get out there and kick some Axis ass already!" America complained as we walked down the hallway. "Well, isn't there anything we could go ahead and do along those lines? I mean, Germany must still be in the country, right? And if Germany's here, that probably means Italy's here too, since he follows Germany practically everywhere he goes. I'm not sure about Japan, though." America stopped walking, and stood still for a moment. Then, he spun around and grabbed my shoulders, excitement evident in his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" I cringed when he shouted in my ear. "W-What's it? I was just suggesting-"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS, DUDETTE! WE SHOULD GO OUT AND LOOK FOR THEM! C'MON!" America grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along. "W-Wait a second! Now!? Is that okay, shouldn't we at least tell the others!?"

America stopped, causing me to nearly crash into him. "Oh, right! We gotta show em just how smart we are for coming up with this plan!" With that, he switched our direction and started pulling me back down the hallway. "Okay okay, I can walk on my own!"

As we looked for one of the other nations, I wondered just what I had initiated here. 'Crap, why do you always have to run yourself, stupid mouth!? I could have just changed the storyline, and THEN what will we do!? Plus, why did none of the others think about this? I don't think they even did anything to Germany originally after that scene. Dammit, there's too much that I don't know! Oh Hetalia, why must you have so many plot holes? I know it was an anime made off of a manga that was made off of a web comic, but still!'

"Hey Britain, can we talk to you for a second?" America's voice snapped me out of my metal panic, but what I saw next caused me to freeze.

"Hey, no fair chewing on my sleeve uni, I'm too ticklish so stop the snuggling!"

My mouth dropped open.

In front us were five non-human nor country creatures, all crowded around Britain, each trying to grab his attention in various ways. A small blue unicorn, a little green dwarf- oh wait, no, leprechaun, a pirate/elf, another fairy/pixie, and a tiny green bunny with wings. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but Britain apparently did.

But the thing about this whole wacky scene that shocked me the most was Britain's expression. He was smiling and laughing, his usually stern eyes now filled with joy.

He looked happy. I guess he really loved all his magical friends.

I then remembered this scene as the one from episode eleven, which caused another realization to hit me. 'Wait...how am I able to see them!? I thought Britain was the only person left that could see these creatures, so why-'

Suddenly, I felt a strange weight around my neck. When I reached up to touch it, I realized it was from the necklace.

Ancient Britain's necklace.

I face palmed. 'Of course. Pardon my stupidity. I wonder if she knew I'd be able to see the mythical creatures with this on.' I stared at them a bit more. They were quite different from the creatures I saw in Ancient Britain's resting place. I wondered why.

I looked up at America, who was staring on at the entire scene with an expression akin to hopelessness. 'That's right...America can't see the creatures. In fact, a lot of people believe Britain to be insane because he's the only one that can.'

I decided it would probably be better not to let anyone know that I could see them. Besides, this necklace was the only reason I _could _see them, and I probably shouldn't reveal the fact that I had this necklace.

Especially not to Britain.

I braced myself and walked up to the UK nation. "Britain, sorry to interrupt, um, whatever it is you're doing, but America and I need to talk to you about something."

'Don't look at them, don't look at them, don't look at them, DON'T LOOK AT THEM.'

Britain's normal expression returned and he groaned. "Very well, if it's urgent." I felt something brush against my hand, and I stilled, doing all I could not to flinch at the unfamiliar touch.

America looked warily at Britain. Understandable, if I didn't have all my forbidden knowledge and this necklace, I would probably think the guy was crazy too.

Britain approved our plan, and we decided to go out and search for either Germany or Italy.

Then the two of them got into a fight as to the plan of action.

I sighed and slipped away to use the restroom until they came to some sort of compromise. While in the girls room, I studied the necklace in the mirror. I hadn't once taken it off since Ancient Britain had given it to me. I wasn't really sure what it was, but there was something almost comforting about the necklace. As I touched the beautiful blue stone, I couldn't help but feel some sort of...presence along with it.

_Remember I will be with you throughout your journey._

I smiled. I take back what I thought before. Ancient Britain was way cooler than Mufasa.

The moment I opened the door of the restroom, I came face to face with Flying Mint Bunny hovering directly in front of me.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying out in surprise as I stared into the little creature's black eyes.

Flying Mint Bunny made a little squeak. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you could see!" The tiny bunny said in a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

I narrowed my eyes at it. "You'd better not tell anyone! What are you even doing here!?" I said in a hushed tone.

Flying Mint Bunny ignored me, and started flying around my head. "She can see! She can see! The human girl can see!" I plugged my ears. "Shush! What if Britain hears you?"

The little bunny suddenly stopped, and plopped down on my shoulder. I blinked at it. "Hey? You okay little...guy?"

'I'm not really sure what gender it is...'

I reached up and gently removed Flying Mint Bunny from my shoulder, cradling it in my hands. As I studied it, the sound of soft little snores reached my ears, and I discovered the little rabbit had fallen asleep. "Oh, come on! What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Hm. Very interesting." A heavily accented voice suddenly said.

I looked up and saw all the other magical creatures had suddenly appeared before me.

'Oh great.'

"Um, hi. I'm Jinjer." I said dumbly. They all stared back at me. Then, the fairy flew up to me. This fairy was the opposite of the one I'd seen before, with long pink hair and a yellow dress with matching boots, and big blue wings fluttering behind her. She floated up to my face, and touched my nose.

"Hey, that tickles!" The fairy giggled at my response. Then I felt something rub up against my leg, and looking down, I discovered it was the unicorn. I laughed a bit. "Well, hello there. Please don't poke me with your horn." The unicorn looked up at me and whinnied happily.

'Okay...I really have no idea what's going on.'

"I'll have to be beggin their pardon, lass. It'd be many moons since last a human was able to see us." The tall pirate/elf explained. I nodded in understanding. "I see. Well I'm glad that I can, then."

"I'll take Flyin' Mint Bunny off yer hands, miss." The Leprechaun said, holding out his hands. I nodded gratefully, placing the tiny bunny in his care.

I liked how non-stereotypical the Leprechaun looked, besides the green clothes of course. Instead of the red hair and beard with the mischievous, sometimes greedy wink in the eyes that most leprechauns were portrayed as, this Leprechaun seemed like a rather wise old soul.

I smiled, fascinated once again by these simple creatures. "Jinjer?" A shocked voice suddenly appeared as I was stroking the unicorn's nose. I looked over to see Britain staring at me with a stunned expression.

'Crap. So much for cover.'

"Um, hi Britain. How's it going? You have great friends." He just continued to stare at me. "Y-You can...see them?"

I nodded. "As clear as day, believe it or not. I think it's because of all my knowledge of this world." Britain slowly nodded. "I...suppose that makes sense. How strange. No one has ever been able to see my friends before besides myself."

I could tell he was trying to hide it, but he was definitely pleased.

I smiled. "Well, now there's one more person for you to talk to them with."

'For now, at least.'

"Yes. I suppose so. Oh, America is looking for you, by the way." Britain replied. I blinked. "Oh, right. Better go find him before he starts shouting for me." I smiled and said goodbye to the magical creatures. As I walked back towards Britain, I paused beside him.

"You should smile more often. It suits you."

And with that cool finishing line, I left him.

**...**

"So America, tell me how exactly you're planning on searching for the Axis in this enormous country?" America smiled excitedly. "The coolest way, of course! By plane!" My eyes widened. "P-Plane!? Like- like an airplane!? How the hell are we going to accomplish that!?" America just laughed and told me nothing.

We drove for a while, entering a more rural area of the state.

I soon found out why.

We had come to a military base, and had to drive through a gate in order to get inside the walls. There were a few trucks and small buildings and a few soldiers scattered about. My heart thumped nervously. 'And suddenly, it actually does feel like wartime.'

America led me through the base, the soldiers saluting as he passed by, in which he simply waved to in response. "I've got a bunch of my awesome troops all around the country. I'm gonna ask one of my guys here to contact them and ask if they've seen either Germany or Italy somewhere around." America explained.

I wondered how he was planning on doing such a thing with limited technology, but I figured with the Hetaliaverse practically anything was possible, so I didn't question him.

We entered a tent where there was an old looking machine set up in the back. The men inside stood and saluted when they noticed us. "General Alfred, sir!" They said.

I bit the inside of my cheek. 'GENERAL Alfred!? That just sounds weird!'

I managed to suppress my laughter, and stayed standing at the back of the tent as America went to speak with a few of the men. I noticed some of the soldiers stare curiously at me. Instead of ignoring them like I usually would, I stared right back at them, wiping all emotion from my face.

I had the feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I was put into a situation like this, and I would have to show these men that I wasn't going to be intimidated by any of them.

They eventually looked away, though started not-so-discreetly whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and started chewing on some of my gum, feeling the nervousness leave me as I did. "YES! Jinjer, dude guess what!?" America ran back to me and grabbed my shoulders excitedly. "My troops have totally spotted Italy over in Oregon!"

My eyes widened. "Wha- Oregon!? That's the next state down!"

America nodded. "Yeah, I know right!? They're probably trying to get as far away from us as possible before trying to escape! So we'd better get down there before they try!"

He grabbed my wrist for the millionth time and dragged me out of the tent. My head was spinning a bit, wondering how they could have gotten all the way down to Oregon in just a few hours. I mean, I knew this state was right above it, but still! Unless you lived near the border, it would take a while to get a good distance into that state, especially in these old-fashioned cars and vehicles, and even more so if they were on foot.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. America turned and smiled. "To our mode of transportation of course!"

"What do you m-"

I froze when I noticed an old (to me) war plane sitting on a runway. I blinked up at it. "Oh." America laughed. "I know, it's totally awesome, right? I helped design it myself!" I nodded. "So who's flying us there?" America gave me an odd look.

"I am, of course!" I blinked in surprise. "Oh, you can fly planes, I completely forgot! Cool."

America helped me into the little plane. I sweat dropped. It looked exactly like the planes that the soldiers would jump out of with parachutes for aerial attacks. 'I wonder if it's really okay for us to use this...'

America brought me to the front of the plane, where there were two seats and tons of fancy plane controls that I couldn't begin to guess how to use. "Alright, strap in dude, cause we are ready to go!" America said, suddenly sporting a pilot's cap and goggles.

I nodded, a bit of nervousness churning in my stomach. It had been a long while since I'd ridden in a plane. But I fastened myself in nonetheless, holding tightly on to the straps of the safety belt.

The plane made a weird noise as it started up, and America cheered as he clutched the wheel and put the plane in motion. I shut my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

'I really hope I don't die.'

* * *

**Ugh, I feel like this is going too slow. I keep throwing in all this stupid filler, and I don't know why! Ugh. Next chapter Jinjer meets the Axis. I'm really happy, I'm ready for some new characters.**

**Does this seem realistic enough? I wanted to include the scene from episode eight by using that short scene from ten, and this was the only way I could think that it might happen. I'll try to tie up any loose ends and fill any plot holes with this segment next chapter.**

**That's all for now. Over &amp; out.**


	10. To Charm an Italian

**Chapter ten has arrived. And what do you know, we've reached over thirty followers. For me, that's a pretty big number, so thank all of you for taking an interest in this humble (and strange) little piece of my imagination. It means a lot for a first time public author. *bows* Thank you again all who have left me a review. Whether a flattering note about the quality of my story, or a short demand to hurry up and post the next chapter, they all mean more than you guys probably know. This thanks includes guest readers as well, of course.**

**Alright, enough with the boring sentiments, lets get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia...hmm, the possibilities. But unfortunately, this is the closest I'll ever get.**

**Random word of the day: Chopsticks**

* * *

America was a pretty good pilot.

I just wish he wouldn't laugh and cheer the whole freaking time.

It took us maybe a grand total of five minutes to get into Oregon, which made yet another wacky realization of this universe come to mind.

Traveling itself was faster.

Even in this fast airplane, it should have taken us much longer to reach the other state, Germany and Italy even longer than that. But if the time span in which it took to travel long distances was shorter than in the real world, that would most definitely explain a few things about the show. I had always wondered how all the characters seemed to be in the most random of places at random times. In reality it shouldn't have been possible for the nations to jump from one country to the next like it was nothing, but here in Hetalia, traveling wasn't near as difficult or troublesome.

Yet another thing to get used to here in this ridiculous universe. Lucky me.

All in all, the whole ride had just felt like being on a rollercoaster, and although a bit stomach churning, wasn't all that bad. America landed the plane in some field, surprisingly quite smoothly too.

Thank goodness he at least knew what he was doing.

"Alright! Let's go hunt us down some Axis!" America proclaimed when we exited. "Do you even have an idea of where they might be?" I asked. He paused in his steps. "I thought you would!" I resisted the urge to face palm.

"Well, I don't know exactly where they are. But I'd bet that Italy is most likely somewhere that there's pasta, or pretty girls. As for Germany, I don't have a clue." America put his hand on my shoulder. "No sweat, dude! I totally know a few places! C'mon, if we catch one of em, Britain will have no choice but to admit that America is way cooler and smarter than any other country ever!" He shouted, raising his fists in the air.

"I think you're a little too hyped up for this, America." I said. As if he hadn't heard me, America grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

"Would you stop doing that!?"

**...**

It didn't take long for us to reach a town, bustling with people despite the cold weather. We started searching aimlessly, looking for any signs at all that a member of the Axis had been there. We asked around, but no one seemed to have seen a friendly, bubbly Italian or a tall, stern-faced German anywhere. At one point I turned around and found that America had disappeared.

"Ugh, come on! I can't be looking for you too! Why is this world so against me? Geez." I mumbled in frustration.

"Why are you talking to yourself, dude? You're starting to sound like the limey."

I whirled around. "There you are! Jeebus, I turn around for one second and then you...disappear..." I trailed off when I noticed the paper bag secured in his arm, and the familiar sandwich in his free hand.

"...You got burgers?"

He nodded happily. "Yea dude, I was hungry! Want one?" America asked, offering the bag to me. I wanted to inquire where he'd gotten those, but then my stomach growled at the smell of food, which made me remember that neither of us had eaten today. I grabbed a burger from the bag wordlessly, ignoring America's smirk when I took a good bite of it.

'Man, I'm gonna gain some serious weight living with this guy.'

"So did you find anything on your little food run?" I asked. America shook his head and stuffed the remainder of the sandwich in his mouth. "Nah. Maybe we missed em." I held up my hand. "Seriously Alfred, eat or speak, choose one." America looked confused. "Eh? But why?" I sighed. "Never mind."

'You're lucky my aunt isn't here.'

I finished my own food. "Anyway, it doesn't look like they came through here. Oregon's a big state, there's a bunch of other places they could be. This could take a while, so why don't we-"

"DUDE, LOOK!" America suddenly shouted in my ear, making me cringe. But when I looked to where he was wildly pointing at, my jaw dropped. "N-No way!"

Standing a ways away from us was none other than North Italy, smiling his goofy little smile and flirting with a couple of girls. America whooped and started over to him, but I quickly grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him down behind a garbage can.

"Hey, the hell man? Italy's right there, let's grab him!" I shushed him. "We can't just 'grab' him out of the blue! Firstly, what if Germany's nearby? If we walk right up to him he'll start screaming, and Germany will hear, and I don't know if we can take him with just the two of us. Secondly, Italy is really good at running away, so if he sees us early he'll run and we won't be able to catch him. And thirdly, we don't want to cause a scene here."

America nodded in agreement. "Oh of course, how foolish of me! So what you're saying is, we need a plan of action!" I smiled. "Exactly. If we can lure him out, get him to come to us and then take him quietly, we can avoid all that."

...What was I saying? I suddenly sounded like a villain.

I had always liked Italy as a character, even if he was kind of irritating sometimes.

_He is the enemy._

...Yea. That's right. He _is_ the enemy. No matter how much it may not seem like it. The Axis characters were the enemies now. The _bad_ guys.

That...left a bad taste in my mouth.

"So what should our awesome plan be?" America's voice snapped me out of my depressing musings. He seemed to be thinking hard, for once. "What did you say Italy liked again?" I blinked. "Oh, um, pasta and girls, mostly." I peeked out from behind our hiding spot to look at him again. There were a few people staring at us, no surprise there. We probably looked pretty ridiculous behind this trashcan.

"I've got an idea!" America said suddenly. I turned to him, and discovered he was standing up and holding two long coats, bowler hats, sunglasses, and fake mustaches.

"Where the hell did you get those!?"

America thrust one of the outfits to me as I stood. "Just put one of these on, and follow my lead!" I took one hesitantly, not really sure where he was going with this. 'I didn't even know they had fake mustaches in the forties...'

We dressed in the costumes, both looking rather stupid. "Hey, do you speak Italian?" America asked me. I gave him a long, strange look. "Why would I know how to speak Italian? I barely lasted through Spanish in high school." America held his chin thoughtfully. "Darn. Oh well, we'll just have to fake it."

"You know, I would very much appreciate it if you told me what you're planning on doing." I said. He smirked. "It's brilliant dude, I promise. Just follow my lead, and it should work perfectly!" I sighed in exasperation. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

The girls Italy had been flirting with had left, and now he was wandering around aimlessly. He paused in his steps and put a hand on his stomach, his expression turning downcast as he mumbled to himself. "Looks like he's hungry." I observed. "Perfect! Now I'm positive this'll work!" And so, we finally approached Northern Italy.

"Excuse-a me-a sir!" America said in a terrible Italian accent. I covered my mouth and bit down on my tongue to keep from bursting into laughter.

Italy turned around. "Ve~, si?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. Italy was pretty adorable in person. But it was weird how he kept his eyes so squinted it looked like they were shut. How did he even see like that?

And of course, there was the curl. That famous little curl that all Italians here seemed to have for some reason, just sticking out awkwardly like it didn't have a care in the world. My hand twitched, wanting very badly to touch it.

'Control yourself Jinjer, can't blow our cover here! Control...control...'

"We have-a just-a opened a new Italian-o restaurant by the terrace over there. We would-a very much appreciate-a if you would-a come and try our pasta!"

'Good grief, America. You sound like the lead singer from Nickelback and Romano's voices were combined.'

Italy didn't seem to notice the obvious fakeness of America's accent though. Instead, he took on a happy expression and nodded. "Oh, si si! I would love to come and-a try your pasta! Grazie!"

A pang of guilt shot my heart. He was just so...innocent. Well, sort of anyway. The point was I felt bad for doing this to him.

But I kept my feelings to myself and walked beside America with Italy skipping along merrily behind us. I wasn't sure where we were going, or how America was planning to subdue Italy. I just really hoped it wasn't anything too harsh.

Once we had gone to the outskirts of the town, America stopped in his tracks. "Ve~, are you sure this is where the pasta is? I don't-a see anyone!" Italy said.

America laughed. "PSYCH!" He yelled, making Italy jump.

America then ripped off his disguise, and took a sort of victory pose. "HAHAHA! You totally fell for it! You're now in the hands of the heroic America!" Italy's expression morphed into one of fear, and he made a move to run, but America caught him by the collar.

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I surrender, please don't-a hurt me!" Italy cried. "Dude is weak, he's not even putting up fight?" America said with a disappointed tone. "Anyway, what do you want to do with him now that we've caught him?" I asked. "Take him back with us, of course!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it shortly after. 'I'm not really sure that's a good idea, but I don't think anything bad happens because of it, so whatever, I guess it's okay.'

"Well then let's hurry up and go back before someone sees us out here." I said while removing my disguise. But I kept the coat on, because it was cold.

"Ve~! Una bella ragazza! Maybe this whole getting kidnapped thing won't be so bad after all-a!" Italy said.

I stared at him. 'Is he seriously that shallow?'

"What's a pretty girl like-a you doing here? You're way too pretty to be here with America! Oh, did you get captured too? Don't-a worry, we can comfort each other and-a quake in fear together!"

America groaned in irritation. "Shut up, you're too damn loud!" I chuckled. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black." America ignored me. "If he keeps talking like this, someone's gonna hear! Jinjer!" America suddenly shoved Italy at me, causing him to stumble into me. "Hey, what the-"

"Get him to be quiet somehow! Knock him out or something! I'm gonna bring the plane around!" And with that, my country ran off. "Wait a se- America! Come on, what the hell!?"

'Bring the plane around!? What does he mean by that!?'

I groaned loudly. "Now what?" I mumbled. I looked down at Italy, who was sitting on his knees with his arms wrapped around me, snuggling against my stomach. "Ve~ve~ve~! You're-a so warm and-a smell so nice!"

"Um, thank you?" I said. 'I wonder if he knows this could be considered as invasion of personal space by some people. He's lucky I know that he's not some kind of creep.'

I sighed and left him be. Italy had always reminded of a little kid when I'd watched the anime. A sweet, innocent child who was dependent upon those he was fond of, and desired to love and be loved. He was the opposite of me in personality, and I think that may be why I had liked him so much. Even right now he was acting exactly that way. And surprisingly enough, I didn't mind it.

America had told me to get him to be quiet, but I most certainly didn't want to hurt him, even though he was presenting me with the perfect opportunity to do so.

_Your weak side is showing._

I swallowed. 'Yea, I know.'

But what could I do? Weakness was a part of me, no matter how much I hated it.

"What's the matter, ragazza?" I blinked, noticing that Italy had stopped hugging me, and was now just sitting in the snow. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just lost in thought. But more importantly, you seem surprisingly calm considering the fact that we're kidnapping you." Italy smiled. "But if you're going to-a be there with me, then it won't be so bad." I tilted my head. "Why do you think that? I could be an evil Klingon for all you know."

Italy's smile didn't waver, despite my random reference to something from the future. "No, no. You're not bad! I can-a tell because you have such nice eyes!" I blinked. "You countries say the strangest things."

"Oh, so you're human then? Wow, it's-a been so long since someone like you found out about us! What's your name?"

"I'm Jinjer. The Allies adviser." Italy looked confused. "Ve~? Why would a pretty human girl like-a you be working with the Allies? They're all mean and scary!" I smiled. "It's a long story."

'One that I'm most definitely not telling you.'

"The Allies are all friends of mine, and I want to support them during this time." That was probably the best explanation I could go with.

Italy went quiet for a moment. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, what with his weird eyes. Suddenly he shot up, and grabbed my hand. "Ve~, I like-a you! I am Feliciano Vargas, also the North part of Italy! You can call me whichever one you like, so let's be friends!"

I blinked in surprise. "I- um, as much as I'd like to say yes, I don't think that's a good idea right now, since we're on opposite sides of this war and all."

"That doesn't matter, after all, that's exactly what-a Germany used to tell me, but now we are the best of friends!"

'Ah, so innocent. I really don't understand it.'

Figuring he probably wouldn't let it go until I relented, I sighed and agreed to be his friend. "Yay! It feels-a so nice to make new friends!"

'Don't come crying to me when Germany gets mad at you for making friends with the enemy.' I thought.

Suddenly, a strange buzzing was heard in the distance. It wasn't until it came closer that I realized what it was.

"Good grief America, what the hell are you doing!?"

The plane came into view shortly, and stopped right above us. A ladder dropped from it, and America appeared in the hatch with a megaphone. "Just grab onto the ladder, dude! I'll pull ya up!" Italy yelled and ducked behind me. I grabbed the ladder with both hands, and Italy clung to my waist. "You'd better hang on tight, Feliciano. Don't blame me if you fall!" He yelped and grabbed onto the ladder as well, and America pulled us up with his inhumane strength.

Once up, America took my hand and helped me into the plane, and I pulled Italy in afterwords. "Eh? Jinjer, I thought you were going to knock him out or something to draw away any attention!" America said, gesturing towards the shaking nation. I gave him a deadpan look. "And THIS wouldn't have drawn loads of attention anyway?" He paused, then rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, my bad dude!" He laughed and I just face palmed.

I wanted to question how this plane was staying in the air, but the phrase _Hetalia Logic _smacked me in the face once again, and I left it alone.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" I asked, gesturing towards Italy, who had hidden behind me again. America thought for a moment. "Eh, just tie him up at put him down over there."

"Is that...safe?" I asked warily. "Ve~! Please-a be careful, I don't have insurance! But even if I did, I don't think they would cover me in this situation because they wouldn't want to deal with all the calamities that would-a follow trying to protect me with a-"

"What the hell is this dude talking about?" America asked. "I have no idea." I replied. I knew that Italy made a lot of modern references in the show, but even I could never make sense of what he'd been talking about.

America tied Italy up and set him on the one long seat at the side of the jumper's plane, as I was personally calling it, and we went back up to the front and strapped in. I leaned back in my chair again and closed my eyes. As America put the plane in motion again, there was a 'THUD' from the back followed by an "Ow!"

"Did he just fall?" I asked. "Eh, probably." America answered, sounding none too concerned. I felt the sudden urge to nap, but I knew we'd be back in Washington soon so there was no point. 'Oh, woe is me. Can't a girl get a bit of a break here?'

I felt the plane lurch upward, and America let out a "WOO HOO!" beside me. 'Nope, of course not, how dumb of me to even ask. Dammit. Seriously gonna need an aspirin after this.'

**...**

"I see the mission was a success?" Chris said, not even batting an eye when we walked up to the car with a tied up Italy walking behind us.

America laughed victoriously. "Hell yea, nothing stands a chance against us, right Jinjer?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yea yea, just get in already."

"Are you alright, miss? You look poorly." Chris said with concern. America rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry, she's just kinda airsick is all."

"And WHO'S fault is that?" I said sternly. America laughed nervously. "C'mon, I said I was sorry!"

"Just shut it and get in."

I rode in the front seat on Chris's recommendation, leaving poor Italy in the back with America. Instead of going back to the conference building, we went to the place that Britain was currently staying at.

A good choice, considering that Italy would most likely escape somehow or other, and we didn't want our current location revealed to the Axis.

"W-Wait! Don't I at least-a get a phone call!?" Italy said as we got out. America thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Eh, why not." My eyes widened in confusion. "This isn't an arrest, you know!"

'More and more I lack understanding of these countries.'

Italy used the phone that was inside the building, though I had to hold it for him as he was still tied up. I heard the line pick up, and that's when Italy exploded.

"GERMANY, GERMANY! A couple of-a strangers just told that there was an opening for a tasty terrace, so I went to get-a pasta, but it turned out to be the Allies the whole time!"

I slammed the phone back down. 'The hell!? This is episode eight! Now everything's going backwards, good holiness in heaven above, why!?'

I groaned and clutched my head. "You okay, dude?" America asked me. "This is gonna give me a migraine or something..." I mumbled. "Eh? What's that?"

"Once again, never mind. Let's just go find Britain."

Italy yelled. "NOOO! Not-a Britain, anyone but Britain!"

'Oh that's right, both Italy and Romano are terrified of Britain for some reason.'

America laughed. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" He grabbed Italy by his collar and ran off. I followed him, wondering why there weren't any other people here. 'Maybe all the countries reserved their own private hotel, or something. Wouldn't put it past them.'

We found Britain in the hotel's kitchen, sitting at one of the tables looking through a book. America marched up to him proudly. "Yo Britain! We totally caught Italy!" Britain blinked in surprise, then smirked. "Nicely done, you two."

Britain stood up, and America plopped Italy in the chair. "Let's hit him violently, and get what we can out of him." Britain said.

"Harsh." I said offhandedly.

"No need, I'll tell you everything I know!" Italy said quickly. "This dude is lame!" America sighed. "Maybe we should make him work!" He then suggested.

"Don't really see what good that would do, but okay." I said again.

Britain agreed, and they untied him. "Hmm, let's see. I know! Go over there and do those dishes!" America said in a commanding tone.

'He is enjoying this way too much...'

Italy went over to the sink and picked up one of the plates out of it. But the moment he put soap on it, the plate slipped out of his hands and broke...on his head?

"My bad, oopsie!" Italy said with a grin. America groaned and grabbed him by the collar again. "Okay, so what now?" He asked Britain. The UK nation opened up an envelope and took out a folded sheet of paper.

"I wrote a letter to Germany, and this is what he said-"

"When the hell did you have time to do that!?"

Britain glared faintly at me for interrupting him. "-please prepare Italy some good food, a cute girl, and a foot/soccer ball. Also, he will die if he accidentally learns French, so be careful."

"That makes no sense at all..." I made yet another unnoticed comment.

"Are you kidding me!? This dude is way too much work, let's just send him back!" America said. "HUH!?" I said. 'I mean, I knew this was coming, but still! All that work we did to catch him, and now they're just going to send him back!?'

"I agree, we don't have the time to waste on such things." Britain replied. "You've got to be joking..." I mumbled.

Italy yelped and ran behind me again. "Hey! How dare you use Jinjer as a shield!" America exclaimed. "I don't think he's really using me as a shield, I think he's just terrified of you two." I said in a dull tone. "Here, grab him and put him in this." Britain said, holding out a box.

A. Freaking. Box.

And somehow, America was able to stuff Italy inside that box, and send him off to where ever Germany was at this moment. America dusted his hands off. "Well, glad that's over with."

"So what now?"

"Well obviously, we gotta catch Germany somehow!"

"Yes, but how is the question. He will not be as easily fooled."

"Well, how about we- hey Jinjer, where are ya going, dude?"

I turned around. "To sleep off this headache. Don't bother me." Then I marched out of the kitchen.

***brief POV switch***

America and Britain looked at each other. "What's her deal? She was fine a second ago!" America asked, confused. "Time of the month, perhaps?" Britain suggested.

"I HEARD THAT!"

The two nations jumped, and lowered their voices. "We should probably just leave her alone."

"Agreed."

***And back again***

I sighed heavily as I collapsed onto a couch in the lobby.

My slight headache wasn't the only reason I had decided to rest. And no, it wasn't because of that 'time of the month' either. Why is it that so many guys automatically jump to that dumb conclusion when a girl is in a bad mood? Honestly, I'd like to see how they'd deal with bleeding from an awkward place for a week straight every damn month!

Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah.

I needed some alone time to try and wrap my mind around all these insane changes and universal rules of this world.

Everything was just so...so _different._

I wondered if I'd ever be able to truly get used to it. To top it off, I was pretty sure I was THIS close to having some sort of break down because of this crap. And knowing that I was literally the only person in the world that was aware of these things made me feel rather...alone.

Man, if I wasn't such an unusual person when it came to dramatic stuff like this I probably would have been crying by now.

I guess in short I was having some sort of culture shock. But this was much worse: This was dimension shock.

Pushing all of those thoughts away, I rolled over and closed my eyes. I knew we would be seeing Italy again soon, but I wasn't sure how long the time span was between now and when France caught him. I would just take advantage of however much time that was, and rest.

**...**

I slipped in and out of consciousness for the next hew hours or so, and Britain and America wisely left me be.

I was finally awoken by the sound of voices echoing from the kitchen, a few of which were neither Britain nor America's. I sighed and lifted myself off the couch. "Guess that means Italy's back."

I made my way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. When I got there, I found that France had arrived, and Italy was in a...doghouse, that had his name written on it, atop the table?

"I'd like to ask what the shiz is going on here, but really I'm just not surprised anymore."

The nations turned to me when I spoke. "Oh, hey dude. Feeling better?" I nodded. "For the most part." America sighed in relief. "I see Italy is back." I stated the obvious, looking towards him. Italy smiled and...barked...happily when he saw me. I smiled in amusement despite myself.

"Oui, I myself went out and captured 'im! Am I not utterly irresistible?" France said looking at me suggestively. "If by irresistible you mean making it hard to resist kicking you into next Tuesday, then yes, very much so." I said with a fake smile.

America laughed and Britain smirked at France's slightly frightened expression. "Well, I suppose zhat's better zhan nozhing." He said nervously. "That's the spirit, good little pervert." I said while patting his arm.

"Wow, I've-a never seen a ragazza force down big brother France before! I always thought he was super strong, but-a then I found out about his weird stash behind his bed, and I asked-a my big brother Romano about it but-a then he got really mad at me for some reason and his face turned red-"

"Augh, he's such a pain, let's put him in jail or something!" America said. "I don't even know what he's talking about." I said, narrowing my eyes at France who just held up his hands. "Ohonhon~...I-I 'ave no idea what 'e is talking about!" He said nervously. "Uh huh, sure."

Italy stopped talking suddenly, and he whined and held his stomach. "You're hungry again?" Italy whined again in confirmation. "Alright, I'll feed him." Britain said, suddenly holding a bowl filled with what I guessed were scones. Those were his specialty after all.

'Was Britain wearing an apron before?' I thought, chuckling a bit at how cute and unusual it looked on him.

The UK held the bowl up to Italy and placed a hand atop his head to coarse him to eat, actually treating him like a dog for some reason. Of course the moment he tasted one, his expression twisted into one of displeasure and I plugged my ears in preparation for what was to happen.

"AAAHHH! THIS FOOD TASTES TERRIBLE! I've never eaten anything so incredibly bland and disgusting!" Britain slumped down, and a black cloud of depression hung over his head. Literally.

"It's terrible? You think my food is bland?" He said in a defeated tone. Italy actually started to cry. "THE WORST! Even Germany's crunchy potatoes taste better than this soggy mess of goo!"

"You're not helping." America said with his mouth stuffed full of Britain's pastries. "I thought you hated Britain's food." I said. "I do, but I think this hunger has started to go to my head." America replied, thankfully swallowing first.

I looked back over at Italy, who was still crying and was now even trying to wipe the flavor of the scones off his tongue. 'Another thing about Italy is that he's pretty immature, I must say. Really he should be considering himself lucky that he's even getting food in a situation like this. But hey, what are you gonna do? It's Hetalia, after all.'

"So, I think we should just send him back again." America said. "I agree, zhis is getting too out of 'and." France said. "Where did we even send him last time, anyway?" I asked.

I knew from the show that Germany had found Italy both times in the box, so I was curious as to where they'd sent him.

"Back to the crappy Axis, of course." America said. I sighed. "But I mean, how did you even know WHERE to send him to get him back to the Axis?"

"He told us, remember?" America said with an obvious tone. I blinked. "Um no, no I don't. I had a headache, so I probably wasn't paying attention."

"Oh. Well, it surprised me! Never would have guessed that Germany actually made it back to his country already!"

Cue anime-style fall of disbelief.

"T-Then why was Italy still here!?" I questioned. "Ve~, I met some pretty girls while we were trying to escape so I stopped to flirt with them, but then Germany didn't notice and accidentally left-a me behind." Italy answered. I smacked my hand against my face.

'Why Hetalia, WHY must you constantly do this to me? It's like you're trying to make me go insane!'

"Whatever. Just send him back already if you want." I grumbled. "Eh!? No, no, no, please not the box again! Last time I got really sick and-a my neck hurt afterwords because I was-a cramped in there for so long!" France and America paid him no mind, and stuffed him into another box anyway. If this was in my world I would be pretty worried about doing something like that to someone, but since it was Italy, and furthermore with my foreknowledge, I knew he'd be fine so I let it go. But I did send him an apologetic look just before they stuffed him in, and shipped him off to who-knows-where once again.

'That won't be the last time I see that guy, though. Far from it.'

"Damn..." I turned at the frustrated Brit's voice, resisting the urge to laugh as he hugged his bowl of scones to his chest, mumbling incomprehensible utterances under his breath, glaring at nothing. I walked over to him and squatted so I was face to face with him, as he was still sitting down.

"Are you still sulking?" I said in a teasing tone. Britain glared at me. "N-No! Don't be ridiculous, I'm far too mature for that!" I poked his nose. "Riiiggghht." He swatted my hand away, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

I sighed and snatched one of the pastries from the bowl. "Would it make you feel better if I eat one of your precious scones?" I said, waving it in front of his face.

Britain blinked in surprise, and I heard a gasp or two from behind me. "Oh non, non, non, you should not feel obligated to choke down one of 'is 'orrid creations just to cheer 'im up! 'oo knows what it would do to you!" France exclaimed, snatching the scone from my hand and dumping it in the trash can. "HEY! HOW DARE YOU, THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD SCONE YOU DAMN FROG!"

"I would sooner 'ave no food in zhe world zhan allow a mademoiselle to eat your cooking!"

Cue ridiculous argument.

I had always been curious about Britain's cooking, since it was a well-known fact in the fandom and canon that Britains' food was supposedly horrible. So of course with my lethal curiosity, I wanted to taste one for myself and truly find out.

While the two European nations were still arguing, I grabbed another scone from the bowl. "You sure you wanna do that, dude? I'm tellin ya, Iggy's food tastes like a rat in a washing machine." I laughed a little. "I think I'll be okay." I looked back at Britain and France, who both had holds on each others' collars.

"Hey, I'm gonna eat one now." I said in a sing-song voice. They both froze and looked at me. "Jinjer, nooooo!" France said dramatically, and started to run towards me with an outstretched hand.

'Oh, what I would do to see this moment in slow-mo.' I thought with amusement as I finally bit into the scone. France fell to his knees, and anime-style tears ran down his face. "Why!? Oh why did it 'ave to end zhis way!? She was so young...so beautiful! I'm sure wizh time I could 'ave gotten 'er to love me!" France cried to the skies.

'What a drama queen.'

"You can quit with the B movie dramatics, okay? I'm perfectly fine." While the whining Frenchman continued to cry dramatically, Britain and America were watching me eat intently. "So?" Britain finally grunted. "How is it?"

"Yea, and don't bother sugar-coating it to make this dude feel better. You can just tell him it sucks." America said. Britain glared at America for a moment, but then looked back at me, the curiosity evident in his eyes.

I stayed quiet, rolling my eyes upwards as if thinking it over. I didn't answer until I had popped the last bit of the scone in my mouth, swallowed, then crossed my arms and shut my eyes for an official judge-like effect.

I was pretty sure I heard one of them hold their breath.

Finally, I opened my eyes and smiled slightly. "...It's good."

Britain was so shocked he stepped back a bit, and America and France did yet another one of those anime falls of surprise. "NOOOOO! OUR MAIDEN 'AS BEEN CORRUPTED BY ZHE EVIL ENGLISH CUISINE CURSE!" France shouted.

"Did you just come up with that on the spot?" I asked.

America put his hands on my shoulders. "Okay dude, I need you to be honest with me here. Did that limey threaten you?" I heard Britain let out an indignant squawk. I shrugged. "They're not the best things I've ever tasted, but I don't think they're terrible."

America looked me hard in the eyes, probably trying to figure out if I was being honest.

'Geez, is it really that rare for a non-British person to like British food?'

Finally, America sighed and released my shoulders. "You are a boss, dude. To not only be able to stomach those crappy things, but even LIKE them!? I didn't think it was possible!"

'And there's more modern slang.'

"Hahaha! FINALLY, someone else with some decent taste around here!" Britain had finally come out of his shocked stupor, and was now smiling smugly. "You damn English bastard! For all we know, you could 'ave cast anozher one of your fake spells on 'er to get our poor Jinjer to say she likes your 'orrid excuse for food!" France accuse, jabbing his finger in the Brit's face. "WHA- What would I have to gain from doing such a thing you bloody twit!?" Britain fired back. "Don't be stupid, dude. Britain's spells are a load of crap, remember?" America said. "MY SPELLS ARE REAL, DAMMIT!"

'There they go again.' I sat back down at the table and snacked on another scone from the bowl.

I could easily see why so many people hated Britains' food. Although I was fine with them, these scones were admitingly pretty flavorless by themselves. Luckily for Britain, I had pretty simple taste buds, and was often described as the opposite of a picky eater by my friends and family.

'I'd bet they'd taste amazing with jam on them or something. Don't a lot of British people do that? Plus, there are lots of different types of scones, I wonder why Britain hasn't made any of those for people to try.'

'...Well, Hetalia is all about stereotypes after all.'

"_Ferme-la!_ Do not get so stuck up just because Jinjer _apparently _likes your crappish cooking!" France said, grabbing Britain by the front of his apron. "Unhand me, you filthy fool!" Britain retorted, shoving the Frenchman off of him. "He's right though, dude. It's like a total mystery how she likes that sh**ty British stuff you make!"

When America said that, I suddenly remembered the most likely reason for why I did like them, a reason I felt stupid for not even remembering when I first came here.

"Y'know, it's probably because I AM half-British." I thought aloud.

The room went abruptly silent, the nations all turning their attention to me in shock. "YOU'RE _WHAT!?_"

I cringed at the volume. "Wow, you guys actually heard me." Seems my mouth had slipped again.

"H-Hey, you're joking, right?" America said, laughing nervously. "Why would I joke about that? Believe it or not, I'm half-British."

America seemed crestfallen. "No waaay! You're way too cool to be related to HIM!" America said while wagging his finger in Britains direction.

"You're related to him too..." I mumbled.

"Well, I guess zhat does explain 'ow she can 'andle Britains terrible cuisine." France said, eying me. "Alzhough I must admit I am quite surprised. You do not act like a typical British person." I shrugged. "Well I am only half-British. Plus I've never even been to the UK, so what do you expect?" France smiled a bit. "Ohonhon~, I see."

Britain was staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite comprehend. "If I may ask, what side of you is native to myself?" I blinked, not expecting such a question. And when I thought of the answer, a painful _'STAB' _gripped my chest. "My m-"

I swallowed quickly and turned my head, forcing the word out.

"My mothers. She...was from Manchester."

Britain was quiet for a moment, then smirked. "I see. Haha, this is quite interesting indeed!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" America shouted, sounding much like a toddler. He looked at me desperately. "But, your dad's totally an American, right!?"

'My d-'

_STAB_

"Um...yes. As far as I know." America sighed in relief. "Ha, see? She's obviously really an American."

Britain narrowed his eyes at America. "Did you not hear what she just said? Her mother was born in a city of mine, thus that makes her just as rooted to me as she is to you!"

_STAB_

I gripped at my chest.

"Shut it, you're the deaf one! She's never even been to your dumb country!"

'Dammit mouth, now look at what you've gotten me into...' I thought bitterly as I watched them argue over which one of themselves I was most related to.

'Why do they even care? I swear, these guys will fight over anything.'

"You seem distressed about somezhing." France said.

I was taken aback by his sudden presence right next to me. "It's nothing." I said. France chuckled. "Usually when a woman says zhose exact words, it means zhe exact opposite." I shrugged. "I guess. But it really is nothing." France smiled slyly. "You were right about what you said earlier. You are a terrible liar."

I tilted my head. "While that's true, I'm not lying. It really is nothing for any of you to worry about."

"Ohohon~, you may say zhat, but your eyes say somzhing entirely different." I looked at him blankly. "I don't really get what you mean by that, but don't you think that's kind of cheesy?" France smiled. "Per'aps. But zhat does not make it any less true, no? Zhe eyes are a window to zhe soul, is zhat not what zhey say?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sure, whatever. Call me when you run out of cliché lines to preach, alright?" I said teasingly.

France sighed and dropped the topic, thankfully. Although I hadn't really understood what he was trying to get to, I had to admit I felt better. Out of all the people to notice my sudden shift in character, if anyone, France had been the least expected.

"Thank you, though. Maybe you're not as shallow as I first thought." France was quiet for a moment at my unexpected words of thanks, then he smiled. "Ohonhonhon~! Zhere is much about zhe lovely moi to learn, mademoiselle. Shall I teach you some of zhose zhings?"

"I'm good, thanks."

**...**

America decided to go home shortly afterwords, fed up with Britain, and ravenously hungry.

We stopped by a pizza place on our way back to the house, America being surprisingly quiet for once. Even when we sat at a booth, he just slurped noisily on his soda and somewhat glared at the table. "Are you still upset about my whole being a halfling thing?" I asked.

America stopped his slurping and looked surprised at me. "Psssh, naw, of course not dude!" I raised a disbelieving brow at him. "Really? Then why do you look like you're ready to burn holes in this table?" America laughed nervously. He was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, so maybe I am still a bit peeved about it."

I tilted my head. "Why? I mean, I'd apologize, but I really can't choose my own heritage, y'know." America waved his hand. "Well yeah, that's not really what I meant." He paused and scratched his head.

"It's...kinda hard to explain, but well, we nations have a nasty tendency to be a little...possessive when it comes to our citizens."

I blinked, still not really understanding. Though I did look around real quick to make sure no one was listening in on this conversation.

"I know it's weird, and kind of hard for humans to understand but-" America went on, unconcerned by the fact we were in public. "-For us, for countries, our citizens...our people are all we really got, y'know?"

He looked downwards a bit, appearing almost uncomfortable. "I mean, you said it yourself back a few days ago. We nations are nothing without our people. So ah...like, when someone decides to switch their citizenship from one country to another. That's like, a punch in the gut for us. For one of our own people to...decide that we're not good enough, that they wanna be a part of some place- someONE else." He laughed with a hint of bitterness. "I know I'm not really one to talk, since I'm actually one of the main countries responsible for uh...stealing other nations' people, but..."

He shook his head. "Kind of makes you feel like a failure, y'know?"

I looked away, fearing I might do or say something insensitive by mistake.

That was...pretty deep.

Especially for America, of all people.

But sadly, it did make sense. And really, it made me wonder just how many things there were that I didn't know about Hetalia.

"America..." I said softly. He laughed again. "Sorry, don't mean to make you feel all awkward and stuff." He reverted back to his usual self. "Geez, where is that pizza, I'm starving over here!"

Despite its genuineness, I could tell that he was forcing himself away from the...less than stellar subject. And as I watched him smile and laugh it all away, I felt that strange warmth from before again.

'Oh no...no, don't do it Jinjer! You know what happens when you try to do the whole uplifting pep-talk thing!'

My mouth started to despite my brain yelling at me not to. "Look, I...I may just be another human, and I may not be able to fully understand the burdens of being a nation-"

America blinked in confusion at my sudden outburst.

"-but that doesn't mean that I care any less about the personal feelings of my own country."

'CODE RED CODE RED, stop now before it's too late!' I thought.

"My blood may be half-British, but in all honesty, most of the time I'm barely even aware of that fact. This is where I was born. And this is where I was raised. Here, in America. In you. You're my home."

I cast my nation a glance before looking down at the table.

'Augh...curse you America, and your sad puppy dog face. How did you know girls can't resist that? Not fair...'

"I know I'm just one out of your billions of citizens, but if it means anything at all, just know that...that I could never imagine being born somewhere else. Living somewhere else. You're not perfect, hell, what country is? But all those faults still make you who you are. Even they can make you amazing. So um...chin up or something, will ya? And, know that you're a great nation. And an even better person. I mean, what would all of us crazy people have ever done without you?"

'And. It has been done. The cheese has been spurted. And that is why. I am not. The encouraging friend. Ever.' I thought, scratching at my neck in embarrassment. I hated it when my mouth decided to try and do something good when it shoots itself off, because I become the equivalent of a sappy 90s friendship movie. Every time I had tried to encourage someone before, they usually laughed and thanked me for my efforts. I had even gained the nickname "cheese nozzle" by a boy in 8th grade when I had tried to help him feel better after he'd lost a soccer game.

But to be fair, I may or may not have just finished watching Fruits Basket at that time, so I was under the influence of fuzzy shoujo comfort.

America had been staring at me with eyes like saucers. For once, I found that I couldn't guess what he was thinking. After several long moments, the stunned silence started to get to me, and I squirmed in my seat.

Just then, America lied his head down on the table, covering his himself with his arms.

I panicked slightly. 'Crap, what'd I say!?'

"Um...Alfred? Are you alri-"

I was cut off by the sound of muffled chuckles. America's shoulder's began to shake, and then he lifted his head and outright laughed.

But it wasn't his usual obnoxious laughter. It wasn't teasing laughter. It also wasn't psycho laughter, thank goodness.

This, this was truly genuine laughter. Not happy laughter, though.

Oh no, this was much more.

This was joy. Complete, and utterly pure joy.

Yes, there is a difference between joy and mere happiness. Trust me, I would know.

I sat kind of stunned, not really knowing what to make of my countrys' sudden outburst. America laughed for a good minute or two, at one point having to clutch his stomach because of all the exertion. He finally stopped after that, leaning on to the table for support and taking in deep breaths.

But the enormous smile remained on his face.

"Whew, dude." America said, removing his glasses to wipe away a few tears that had gathered during his laughing fit. He smiled at me, joy still evident in his eyes. "You're...really something." I blinked. "Am I?" He nodded. "It's not often you get to hear something like that as a country. Since we can't reveal ourselves to our people, you don't really get to know exactly what they think about you, as their country."

'Oh, just wait until Youtube comments are invented..." I thought offhandedly.

America leaned back in his seat, hooking his fingers behind his head. "It's a real pain in the ass sometimes, knowing that you've got millions of people on your shoulders to take care of. And sometimes it's really hard to know whether or not you're doing a decent job. So, to hear one of your citizens say something like that to you, actually try and encourage you and stuff, say that they're happy to be a part of you-"

He smiled wider, if that was possible. "-It's a real pick-me-up, y'know?"

I smiled then, somehow feeling the joy of my nation. "Glad to be of service."

'Maybe...because it's the forties cheesiness hasn't become a thing yet? Or something...' I thought to myself.

We spent the rest of the evening like that, eating good food and talking of random things. A good wind-down from a hectic day.

At seven we decided to wrap it up and head back, as tomorrow would probably be even crazier and I especially needed rest to prepare for it.

As we were walking back, a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Oh snap, we had that whole conversation about you-know-what in public, didn't we?" America laughed. "Oh yeah, guess we did!"

"You have no sense of personal shame, do you?" I sighed.

_Now who's calling the kettle black?_

'Yeah yeah, shut up.'

America suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." As I was about to question him, I suddenly found myself pulled against a familiar chest, with an equally familiar pair of arms wrapped around me.

I stood in surprise for a moment, then craned my neck upwards. "Alfred? What's this about?"

He chuckled, the sound vibrating off his chest. "I never thanked you earlier. Figured this was probably the best way to do it." America released me, and put his hand atop my head. "Thanks for being one of mine. You're awesome, dude." I raised a brow at him. "You're welcome, but you don't have to treat me like a kid. I'm almost twenty, for pete's sake." America laughed. "Still younger than me!"

"You're like two hundred years old, it doesn't count."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Geez, you might as well be ten though."

It seems I had forgotten that this little episode wasn't over yet, a mistake I would soon regret the next morning.

* * *

**Haha...um, I apologize. I know in the last chapter I said the Axis would be in this chapter. But it ended up being longer than I thought it would be, so I cut it before the other two members could come in. But I promise both of them will be in the next chapter, swear on my jar of Biscoff spread.**

**Also, I believe in the series this whole episode actually took place in Europe, most likely France. But I couldn't come up with a good enough reason for them to suddenly need to go to France, so I had to improvise. Hope this will suffice.**

_Una Bella Ragazza- _Means "A Beautiful Girl" in Italian.

Please keep in mind that I have no decent resources for these language jumps and have to resort to Google translate, so don't assume that this is all accurate, especially the context of usage. Thank you.

**That's it for now. Kaze, over &amp; out.**


	11. Say Hello to the Enemy

**Greetings people of the internet.**

**Sorry guys, shorter chapter this week. I planned it to be longer, but my mind constantly changes on me when I'm writing these. Seriously, they never go according to how I originally plan them. *insert sigh of exasperation here***

**Anyway, I'll explain more at the bottom. Enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Random word of the day: Bananas (yum)**

* * *

"I'm going to strangle something. I swear upon every hour of every Zelda game I have ever played that I'm strangling the next thing that ticks me off."

"Ahaha...whoa, calm down dudette. You're acting a bit like Russia, there." I shot my country a look. "Good! He'd probably _help me _do it if he were here!" America held up his hands in surrender. "Alright alright! I get it, you're not a morning person!" I blew a large bubble with my gum, and made it pop loudly. "Ya think? Now put your hands back on the wheel before you kill us." America quickly did as I said.

I sighed deeply and stared out the window at the ocean below us. Yep, we were back in that stupid plane again. Where were we going now, at barely eight in the godforsaken morning, you ask?

Oh, just over to North Africa, no big deal.

That morning had probably been the rudest awakening so far, with America bursting into my room once again, when the sun had barely even begun to rise, and him announcing that Britain had gone to North Africa and that Italy was also there, so we had to get over there quick.

I panicked a little when I heard that news, not remembering any part in the show that took place in Africa. It dawned on me shortly after that, in which I proceeded to mentally kick myself for forgetting the final part of episode eight.

Anyway, that made the third morning in a row that we had to rush off somewhere, and I was honestly getting sick of it, hence my crappy attitude at the moment. 'It's just one adventure after the other here, isn't it? If this war doesn't kill me, these damn morning "errands" will.'

We had been flying for about an hour or so, and America had just announced that we were almost there. Thank goodness for wacky traveling physics, I did not want to sit in this mother effing jumper plane any longer than I had to.

'And to think this will be my first time ever out of the U.S. What a first time trip.' I began to see the faint shape of land. 'I wonder if I'll meet another country here. The show didn't personify many African countries though, so it's hard to say.'

We landed shortly after that, in some kind of Allied base. I soon discovered it was mainly a British one, as most of the soldiers walking around in uniforms similar to Britain's. America went up to one of the higher in commands to inquire where Britain, or General Kirkland as he was know here, was at. He directed us to one of the small buildings, shooting a curious look towards me.

In response, I smiled with a touch of smugness, saluting him firmly. Ignoring his surprised look, I followed America to the directed building, holding my hands behind my back and keeping my posture straight.

Alright, I'll admit, I didn't really know what I was doing. I think I was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Man, I wonder what Britain called us over here for." America thought aloud.

'Because he managed to catch both Germany and Italy and now wants to rub it in our faces.' I thought.

Then, something about that dawned on me, causing me to slow in my tracks.

Germany...Britain had caught Germany.

I was going to meet Germany.

Germany, the country that was currently taken over by a madman.

The country that was tricked into believing said madman's beliefs.

The country that was responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent Jews.

The country that was in this war for two goals: Revenge, and world domination.

My palms started to sweat as everything sank in.

I was going to meet Germany.

I was going to find out whether he was being forced against his will to carry out these awful deeds, like so many fans chose to believe, or if he too had been seduced and caught in the web of lies spun by one of the most evil men in history. I gulped. 'I'm going to meet Germany.'

I had honestly liked Germany when I first watched the anime. I found him to be respectable, and good-willed in his own way. But now that I was actually on my way to meet him, I wasn't so sure if I was ready to be face to face with such a nation.

_"This is not that war."_

I slowly reached up and grasped the spot on my throat where Ancient Britain's necklace sat. Her wise words echoed reassuringly in my head, driving away the rising fear. 'Right. I have the insane logic of the Hetaliaverse to back me up. Plus, not to mention-'

I stared at the back of America, the large number '50' standing out on his bomber jacket to represent his states. I smiled as I watched him stride confidently through the base, at the same time looking as if he was having the time of his life somehow. 'I wonder what it is about that guy that makes you feel like everything is gonna be okay, even if the worst of the worst happens.'

"Yo, Jinjer!" I started at the sound of America's loud voice. "Huh? What?" He looked confused at me. "What are you doing all the way back there? C'mon, dude!" I laughed a bit. "Sorry, but not everyone has as much energy as you, y'know." America laughed. "Damn straight! So, what? You want me to carry you or something?"

"No, not really." I deadpanned.

America laughed again. I strode up to his side, and we finished the trek to the building together. As we entered, I felt myself smirk. 'Bring it on, Germany. Let's see what this world's version of you's got.'

Geez, now I sound like a hero from one of those dumb action flicks.

...Or is it more like a villain?

The inside of this small building was as dull on the inside as it was on the outside, a single room with a couple of doors on the opposite wall, with everything being made from gray stone, and only a table and a few chairs to serve as furniture. 'This place kind of reminds me of an old jailhouse.' I thought. "Hey yo, France! You're here too, dude?" America said, addressing the other nation in the room.

"When did you get here?" France flipped his hair. "I 'ave been 'ere for hours upon zhe unfashionable Britain's insistence! However, 'e has not even graced moi wizh his presence yet! And 'e calls 'imself a gentleman!" France complained.

"So, where is he?"

As if on cue, one of the back doors slammed open, and in came Britain holding a rope that was attached to-

Yep, behind Britain walked Germany himself, looking very disgruntled.

'Wow.' I thought as I studied him.

He was very tall, not quite as tall as Russia, but his hefty build made up for that. Everything about Germany, from his boots to his jaw, screamed "I'm super ripped, so watch out ladies and enemies!" Even beneath his uniform, the tone of his muscles were easily distinguishable. I wondered how thick the ropes that were binding him were, and if he really couldn't just break them with the superhuman strength he must have along with those muscles.

France yelped when he caught sight of the German nation, and America's eyes widened.

It was then that I spotted Italy hiding behind Germany, his hands grasped together tightly as he shook in fear. "Come see!" Britain said proudly. "I captured Germany by using Italy as a decoy!"

"Damn...I should have known better!" I heard Germany mumble harshly. "Way to rock Britain!" America cheered. "Oui!" France agreed, apparently have gotten over his fright. "Now you will tell us everyzhing you know! Or else."

I decided to stay quiet for the moment and let the scene play out.

"Before I tell you I have somezhing I vant to say, it goes a little somezhing like zhis! Lettin mein balls!" I snorted in amusement. 'You tell em, Germany.'

_"Aren't you encouraging the wrong side?"_

'Hey, it was a clever line, technical bad guy or not.'

Britain gestured towards America, who nodded in response and pulled out a rifle, pointing it at Italy. I blinked in surprise. 'A gun...'

That was a real gun.

Used to kill.

And at the moment, it was casually being pointed at someone.

I swallowed down my personal feelings, and reminded myself once again that this was not the logic of my world, and it was okay.

It was.

Italy cowered at the sight of the gun. "AAAH! Why are you pointing a gun at me!? I already told you that I told you everything I know, which is pretty much everything I know! Please don't kill me please!" He said at a ridiculous pace. I cringed. 'Ah yes, this is where I found him to be vastly irritating.'

"Do your vorst! Compared to my everyday life, your torture vould be like bites from a mosquito!" Germany said in his booming voice.

"Yeah, he's kind of a sadist, actually he's an intense super kind of sadist with a ton of advanced hardcore books and DVDs, you couldn't guess what I've seen living with him! There was one video I saw that had dogs in it-"

I plugged my ears. 'How is it even possible for someone to talk that fast!? I didn't even once hear his accent during any of that. And how does he know what a DVD is!?'

Italy rambled on for a few more seconds, making rapid hand movements to go along with whatever the hell he was talking about. When he finally quit, I took my fingers out of my ears and sighed in relief. I went up to America, put my hand atop the rifle, and lowered it. "Okay, I think we've pointlessly scared him enough."

"Ve~! Jinjer!" Italy exclaimed.

Without warning, Italy threw his arms around me, rubbing his face against my chest like a cat. "Thank-a goodness you are here! I was so afraid of being stuck here with Germany and the scary Allies by myself!"

"You know that they're all right behind us, right?"

I turned my head, and for the first time made eye contact with Germany. He eyed me with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and suspicion. "Who zhe hell are you? You're not a country!" I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Captain Obvious. Name's Jinjer, official adviser of the Allies. Let's be good to each other." I said with a touch of sarcasm, raising my hand in greeting. Germany grunted in surprise. "Vhat is zhe meaning of zhis? You all must be crazier zhan I zhought, letting a human in on zhis!" He said to the others. "Who we choose to allow into our company is none of your concern! Now, are you going to talk or not?" Britain said, glaring up at Germany.

The German nation narrowed his eyes. "Nein, of course not! You all must zhink me a fool if you believe I vill just spill all our top secret information so easily!" Britain clicked his tongue. "Have it your way, then. Let's lock them up!" So, much to Italy's displeasure, America pulled the Italian nation off me and Britain led Germany through the other door, which I then found led to an even smaller room with a jail cell.

'Oh. So this really was a jailhouse.'

Italy and Germany were both locked in the cell, and left alone in the small room. "So Britain-" I started, bringing the UK nation's attention to me. "-did you call us all the way out here for any other reason than rubbing your victory in our faces?" Britain stilled, his smirk dropping from his face. "Ah- well, you see, that is..." America and France looked disdainfully at Britain. "Seriously dude? That's why you called us all the way out here!?"

"How despicable!"

Britain sputtered. "Of course not! I...I also planned on consulting torture and interrogation methods now that we have them!" I smiled, and spoke in an overly-delighted tone "Good to hear. Because if you had called us to come all the way to North Africa at the hellish hour of six A.M just to rub your victory in our faces-"

I let the smile drop, and imagined a certain red-haired female knight from another anime that was known for being scary before I spoke. I imagine I must have been somewhat successful in raising my own frightening aura, as Britain's eyes widened in slight wariness.

"-I would have been_ very_ upset." I spoke lowly.

Britain gulped and backed away from me, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Angleterre 'as invoked zhe rage of a red head! Zheir anger truly knows no bounds, just as I always pictured!" France whispered harshly in the background. "Ehehe...boy, I'd hate to be on the other end of that glare." America answered, a hint of nervousness lining his tone.

I smiled again, allowing the aura to drop. 'I wonder how that looked on the outside? I kind of wish I could see!'

"Well then, shall we go discuss these plans somewhere that the prisoners aren't in earshot?" Britain looked blankly at me for a moment. "O-Oh! Yes, yes, of course!" He cleared his throat. "Well then, we can go to the main tent and discuss our plans there." I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

**...**

'So, what's going to happen next, is the question?' I thought to myself. 'They never did reveal how Italy and Germany escaped. I think the last clip they showed of this arc was them sitting in that cell. And then of course there was that phone call to Japan...but they cut that off too.'

"Are you listening to us, Jinjer?" I blinked, coming out of my musings. "Oh no, sorry." Britain's eye twitched in irritation.

The tent we had retreated to was spacious inside, a much more comfortable environment than that stuffy jailhouse. There was a table and several chairs set up inside, as well as a chalkboard.

I smiled. "What were you saying?" Britain sighed. "We are ATTEMPTING to come up with a method that will succeed in making Germany talk!" I rolled my eyes. "Good luck on that one. I'm not even sure Russia would be able to make that guy talk, believe me." Then a thought occurred to me. "By the way, where are Russia and China, anyhow? I have a hard time thinking of a reason they would miss this."

'Russia especially, what with how he loves to torment people...'

"Zhose two 'ave gone to zhe Russian border to launch an attack there." France answered. I blinked in surprise. "Okaaay... geez, no one tells me anything around here." I mumbled to myself. "By the way Jinjer, I've been thinking about something lately."

I turned my attention to Britain. "Oh really? Do share." The UK nation narrowed his eyes. "I will, thank you. I'm beginning to wonder about all this foreknowledge of yours, and more specifically, why you haven't shared much of it with us." I groaned.

"Didn't we go through this already? I haven't told you anything big yet because there hasn't been anything important enough to report. Just what do you want me to tell you?" Britain thought for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted. "I wanna know about that awesome future technology you mentioned before! Especially the stuff invented by us Americans!"

"CONFOUND IT, AMERICA! We're here to discuss battle plans!" Britain yelled.

I sighed in relief. Seemed I'd been saved from the suspicious Brit once again. "Two words, America. Video games."

'Steer the conversation topic away...'

America looked excitedly at me. "Video games? That sounds cool, what is it!?" I smiled. "Wonderful things, my friend. Wonderful, wonderful things. Wait about... thirty to forty years or so." America deflated. "Aww...not cool, dude." I chuckled. "No one likes a spoilsport."

You can pretty much imagine how the rest of it went on, whenever the countries weren't arguing among themselves, they were throwing around ideas and suggestions on how to get Germany to talk, or various general battle plans. Nothing really worth recounting, except for when America suggested force-feeding Germany a bunch of ketchup-drenched potatos to prove to him how much better ketchup was than sauerkraut. Then France suggested showing the two prisoners some *cough* _adult *_cough* magazines and claiming that they would be allowed to look at them if they talked. Britain had been appalled at the suggestion, and America had questioned where we would even get such things, in which France had responded that he'd found some in a nearby American encampment.

That had actually been pretty funny, as America had actually gotten flustered for once, and proceeded to flair his arms around and claim he had no idea what France was talking about.

_"How utterly deplorable." _The voice in my head muttered at the scene. I merely shrugged. I was well used to the perverseness that came from living in the technology era, so the idea of my country looking at that stuff didn't shock me in the least.

Once that little dispute was pushed out of the way, the conversation was steered towards battle plans. I put in my best input, trying to hint around the knowledge I had from the real WWII as foreground, since I didn't remember much about battles from the anime.

'Man, it sucks how little Hetalia showed about specifics of battles, aside from the 'Stranded' arc, anyway. I'm having a harder and harder time deciding what I should warn them about, and when...'

My train of thought was brought to a halt by a loud _GRRRR_ I startled, and looked around for the source of the noise. My gaze finally rested on America, who was gripping his stomach with a pained expression. "Man, I'm hungry..."

"That was your stomach!?"

'How is it even possible for an organ to make such a sound!?'

"Yo Britain, what'ya got to eat around here?" Said country groaned and rubbed his face. "Fine, I suppose we'll take a break and eat. I could-"

"No way! I would razher chew off my own arm zhan eat anyzhing you make! Lead moi to zhe kitchen, or wherever any food is. I will cook!" France said, not even letting Britain finish his sentence. The UK nation glared at France, whom ignored him for once and left the tent with America in toe, who was excited at the prospect of food.

"Damn France! Who says I'm not perfectly capable of cooking!?" Britain complained, fists clenched at his side. "Roughly ninety percent of the population, I'd say." I answered bluntly.

Britain's head dropped, a cloud of gloom hanging over his head. 'Great. I made him depressed. Stupid mouth...'

"But hey, that's just a dumb stereotype anyway. If the rest of the world decides to believe it, then that's their loss." Britain looked up at me with a thoughtful expression.

'Since when did I become a source of encouragement?'

Then, the UK nation smirked. "Hm. I suppose so. Serves them right, those tasteless fools!" I sighed. "That's not really what I meant, but okay, whatever floats your boat."

**...**

The base didn't have an actual kitchen, but there was a truck there full of food and basic supplies present. France was none too impressed with the contents, but he made do with them and managed to make some sort of stew that both looked good, and tasted even better despite the lack of decent ingredients.

America wolfed his down, practically drinking it. 'Well, at least he's eating something healthy for once.' I thought as I ate the contents of my own bowl. "So? 'ow is it Jinjer, _ma cherie_? It's not too bland, it is?" France asked me with a charming smile. "Not at all. It's terrific Francis, thank you." I answered politely.

The Frenchman beamed. "Ohonhonhon~! Well zhere is much more where zhat came from!"

"Hmph! Whatever! She likes my food better, anyway!" Britain said, begrudgingly eating a bowl of his own.

'When exactly did I say that?'

France tutted. "Silly Britain. You must understand that somezhing so ridiculous is simply not possible! Did you not hear 'ow she just complimented moi on my cooking? Per'aps you are more of an idiot zhan I zhought." Britain leaped up from his seat. "WHY YOU- I'll have you know that I-"

'Stopped, muted, and tuned out. Ugh, I'm already getting sick of these constant arguments. I'd think that Britain would at least try and act more mature in front of his own soldiers, but once again, I am proven wrong.'

We were all seated outside around a fire, which the pot filled with stew was sitting on. One nice thing about suddenly traveling to North Africa was the favorable climate change. As opposed to the freezing temperatures in Washington at the moment, it was wonderfully nice here on the North African plain. While lost in my thoughts, my eyes wandered over to the little jailhouse.

'I wonder how those two are doing...' It was about noon now, the morning had practically flew by.

I looked down into my stew, and I wondered if anyone had bothered to give them any food. Most likely not, after all, they were here for the sake of extracting information, and withholding nutrition was one of the many ways to do that.

'Bad idea, Jinjer. Really, really bad idea.'

But that didn't stop me from climbing inside the supplies truck, grabbing two extra bowls, and spooning some of the stew from the pot into said bowls. I cast a glance at the other nations. France and Britain had pulled out swords and were practically dueling now, though I remembered them doing that in the show, so I wasn't worried about it.

'Some part of me thinks that they'd go insane if they didn't fight with each other on a daily basis, seriously.' Meanwhile, America was watching them fight while laughing his ass off, something that I remember he also did in the show. 'Maybe, if I'm sneaky enough...'

There was still a part of me that was saying this was a bad idea, but I trekked forward anyway, and before I knew it I was in front of the jailhouse.

There were guards posted in front of the main door, so I'd bet there were some at the back door too. 'Drat. Really didn't think this through...'

I doubted they would let me in without one of the others by my side, so I couldn't just waltz in like I'd stupidly hoped. 'What to do?'

I then noticed a tent near the jailhouse, the left flap being held open to reveal several chairs lined up like a classroom, as well as a chalkboard at the front. But the best thing about it? It was empty.

My gaze then fell to a large stone sitting on the ground. 'Huh. How ridiculously convenient.'

Backing into the shade of a tree and setting down the bowls, I made my way over to the tent, somehow avoiding the sharp gazes of the soldiers, with the stone in hand. Once I got close enough, I threw the stone into the opening of the tent with all my might.

A loud _CRASH _resonated from inside, making even myself flinch. 'Maybe I put too much back into it?'

Anyhow, my little plan worked, and soon I heard yelling from the direction of the jailhouse. I hid at the side of the tent until they all ran inside, then sprinted back to the dull building, picking up the stew before entering.

'Whew! I can't believe that actually worked...' I then heard voices resonating from the cell room. Curiosity taking over, I placed my ear up to the door. "-didn't-a mean to Germany!"

"Zhat matters little! Zhe point is you once again failed to follow a simple order!"

"I'm sorry! B-But Egypt was-a so strong, I didn't know what to do!"

"Zhat's vhy I tell you not to try stuff like zhat on your own! Vhat part of 'do not engage zhe enemy yet' did you not understand!?"

"VEEE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T-A DO IT ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR!"

I thought over what I had just heard. So that was why Italy had been here in the first place? To attack Egypt? That didn't really go according to the real war timeline, did it?

'It doesn't really make sense... Aside from that even, how did Britain know that Italy was going to be here?' I thought on this for a few moments, somehow ignoring the yells coming from the other side of the door. 'Well, I guess if he had this base already set up here, it's definitely possible. Oh, wasn't there that episode in World Series that shows Britain getting information about the Axis being stranded, too?'

I subconsciously leaned against the door, accidentally alerting the ones on the other side to my presence. "Augh! Shut up you blabbering dumkopff! Zhere's someone here!" I heard Germany loudly whisper to Italy. 'So much for being sneaky...' I braced myself and entered the small cell room, where Germany sat with that same old stern look on his face, and Italy was hiding behind him.

"Yay! It's-a Jinjer! Thank goodness, I was-a so worried that Britain was coming in to force us to eat his food!" Italy said happily, coming out from behind Germany. "Speaking of food, I come bearing some. Don't worry, France made it." I said, smiling at the Italian nation. "Ve~! Big brother France's food! That-a sounds delicious, grazie bella!"

"Vait."

Germany interrupted, grabbing Italy by his collar to keep him from running up to the bars. I sighed, already knowing what he was going to say by the guarded look in his eye. "No, it's not poisoned, and I can taste some from both bowls right now if you want proof. I recommend you consider yourself lucky, and eat it." Without waiting for a response, I slid both bowls through the bars of the cell.

Italy quickly reached for his despite Germany's protests. "Ah! It's-a good! As expected of big brother France! It's so much-a better than English food!"

"Augh! Italy, you fool!" Germany mumbled, shaking his head. I cast a glance at the German country. "You might want to consider eating too. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sneak more over here." Germany 'hmphed' at me. "You underestimate me,_ fraulein_. I have gone days vizhout as much as a crumb to eat, so you are sorely mistaken if you zhink a measly day vizh no food vill sway me!" I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

It was quiet for a moment, the only noise being of Italy eating. "Vait a minute, vhen you said 'sneak more over here', are you saying zhat you came here yourself to give us food vizhout anyone else knowing!?" Germany said, breaking the silence.

I paused for a moment. '...Shoot, I did let that slip, didn't I? Why did I say that?'

I finally nodded in response, clearing my throat first. "Yea, and it wasn't really a walk in the park either. Had to drive those dumb guards away just to get in here." Germany stared at me. "R-Ridiculous! Just vhat is your game, anyvay? You are human. Vhy vould you go behind zhe ozher nation's backs just to give us somezhing to eat? Even more odd, vhat is a girl like you doing vorking vizh zhe Allies?"

I smiled coyly. "Pretty odd for the prisoner to be questioning one of his captors, isn't it?"

Germany glared, but looked down in defeat, seeing my point. I sighed, and sat down on the cold stone floor in front of the cell. "Jinjer O'Dale is my name, and advising's my game. I'm currently serving as the Allies advisor." Germany looked at me with a hint of surprise. Obviously, he hadn't actually expected me to answer his questions.

"As for why I'm working with them... well, I guess you could say that it wasn't _exactly _by choice." Germany narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying zhose bastards zhreatened you, or somzhing?"

"Threa- No! No, nothing like that. Sorry, I guess I didn't say that right."

I paused. 'It's not like I can really explain without rising anymore questions. And I definitely don't wanna reveal anything to him about who I am...'

"What I meant was, I met them all by accident. But it was I who decided to work with them in this war." Germany studied me silently. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, of course.

I knew I had to be careful about what I said to him. One slip up could spell disaster, and I could ruin everything.

"Vhen did you become avare of us nations? I find it hard to believe zhey vould just tell you." I smirked. "That is something that I've known about for quite some time now. As for how I found out...I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Germany's shoulders fell in disappointment.

"Ve~, it's-a still so nice of you treat us the way you do!" Italy said suddenly, having finished his food. I gave him a small smile. "I guess I can be nice when I feel like it." I answered teasingly.

"Hmph. Zhat's quite a loose answer for showing kindness to not only prisoners, but nations as vell." Germany grunted.

I blinked, taken aback. "...I don't really see what you guys being countries has to do with anything." They looked surprised by my answer. I stood up, dusting off my pants.

"Okay, so if that's all, I really should go before America starts tearing up the base looking for me. I'll see you later, Italy. And Germany." I said, casting a look at both of them. Italy looked upset for a moment, but then smiled and waved, insisting that I come back soon. Germany sat still with an unreadable expression.

I started to leave.

"Ludwig." A voice stopped me just as I had turned. "Hm?" Germany looked at me from the corner of his eye. "My human name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

I was momentarily surprised, but then smiled with amusement. I nodded at him one last time before exiting the cell room.

I peeked out the back door, as there were probably guards by the front, and luckily the coast was clear in the back for now. I breathed a sigh of relief once I finally left that building.

'Well that was more than a bit nerve wracking.' I thought back about Germany.

He...seemed to be okay. I didn't see any trace of genuine malice in his eyes when I spoke with him. Really he just seemed to be super irritated with everything, especially a certain Italian nation. 'Let's hope that it stays that way. If Germany ever takes that sort of turn like in the real war...'

I shuddered. I didn't want to consider something like that happening.

'Now let's see, where were we at before again?'

"JINJER!"

'Nevermind...'

I turned around to see America running towards me. "There you are! Where'd you go, you totally disappeared on us!"

'Aw crap, I didn't come up with a good excuse!'

"Um..."

"Ah, you found her!" Came another voice, this time belonging to the UK nation. He walked up beside America, his bushy eyebrows drawn together. "Where the bloody hell did you run off to?" I held up my hands in surrender. "Geez, no need to be so touchy. I was just exploring a bit. This is the first time I've ever been out of America, after all."

'Did that sound convincing? Please tell me it sounded convincing!'

Britain sighed. "Well that's all well and good, but don't go wandering off by yourself! It's not safe for a woman." I rolled my eyes. 'There we go with that. I'm capable of defending myself, hell, I took down France with one move!'

_"Getting a bit overconfident, are we?"_

'...Yea yea, shut up.'

Despite thinking this, I had no interest in getting involved in some petty argument, so I voiced none of my thoughts. For once. "Fine, I'm sorry, promise I won't do it again."

Britain nodded at me, satisfied with my response. "Besides dude, if adventure is what you wanted, you just could've asked me! With my awesome plane, we can go anywhere we want!" America exclaimed as we began to walk, pumping his fist in the air. I laughed. "Oh? You know, I have quite the awesome vehicle myself back home." America's eyes widened. "Whoa, really? What is it!?" I saw Britain turn his head from the corner of my eye, showing his interest as well.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little bit about future tech.'

"It's a motorcycle. Not exactly an airplane, but definitely just as cool."

"Motorcycles, hm?" America thought for a moment. "Those are pretty damn neat. Aren't they mostly used by cops, or gangs though?" I smiled, and lowered my voice to be sure it didn't reach any unauthorized ears. "Yes, but in the future they're way more common. Not only that, but they look way cooler, and they're wicked fast! The fastest one invented so far can go over 300 miles per hour."

America nearly tripped in surprise, and Britain's mouth dropped open. "T-THREE HUN-"

I quickly slapped a hand over America's mouth. "Yes, it's that fast. But that one is also pretty rare, and ridiculously expensive, so it's really not an often used one. A more common one is about 165 miles per hour, only at top speed of course." America had stars in his eyes at such a thought. "Still though, 165 is still a vastly impressive speed." Britain said.

I shrugged. "I guess so. You would never guess how far we've gotten within barely fifteen years, though. It's like we're in the middle of this technology boom right now or something, and honestly, it's getting kind of old." They looked confused. "Huh? But why?"

"What other types of devices have been invented, exactly?"

I smirked. 'Ah, I see how it is. Nice try, Britain. I'm not spilling that easily.'

"All in due time, gentlemen. All in due time."

I patted Britain's shoulder for his effort.

He didn't seem amused.

**:P**

"GET THOSE ALARMS GOING!"

"MAN THE VEHICLES! DON'T LEAVE ONE UNGUARDED!"

"WHERE IS THE GENERAL!?"

I blinked wearily, rousing from my dreamworld at all the sudden noise. "Oh come on...can't I get even a tiny break, here?"

I had been resting in the plane, accidentally falling asleep from my slight exhaustion. I yawned as I hopped out of the plane.

"WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON!?" I could hear Britain's angered yell from here. "GENERAL, THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!"

I blinked. "Okay, I'm awake now."

'Why are they talking so loud? I can hear them all so easily.'

I saw soldiers running about, many over by the jailhouse or going off the base using jeeps. 'I guess I'll get to find out how they escaped, then.' Just as I thought that, a familiar whine reached my ears.

"Germany! Germany, my-a foot itches!"

My eyes widened. 'Oh, could it be?' I trekked into the thick greenery behind the plane, and sure enough, I spotted our escapees along with their partner in crime. 'Ah, now it makes sense.' I thought as I stared at that familiar bowl cut of black hair.

"Shut up you idiot! Someone vill hear us!"

"I berieve someone aready has."

The nation garbed in the white uniform turned around, facing me with his bottomless brown eyes, which widened upon seeing me. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Not very stealthy, am I?" Germany's eyes narrowed in frustration when he noticed my presence, and Italy just smiled and waved excitedly. "Ve~! Ciao, Jinjer!" I giggled and waved back. "Hello, Italy." Japan turned to Italy, showing a hint of surprise. "You two...know this woman?"

Germany didn't answer, and just rubbed at his temple. "Verdammit...and ve vere so close!"

I turned my attention to the Asian nation, who was staring at me warily. "Mister Japan, I presume?" He blinked in surprise, placing a hand upon his katana. "Hai, that is correct. May I ask who you are?" I smiled politely, trying my absolute damndest not to squeal. "I am Jinjer, the Allies advisor. Pleased to meet you." I bowed respectfully.

Japan's face turned red, and surprisingly, he bowed back. "H-Harro. Hajimemashite." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

'Right, this guy is ridiculously polite.'

"Let's get along, okay?" I added. Japan blinked several times in shock, nervous sweat drops appearing on his face. 'This is kind of like when he met Italy for the first time, and was trying to compliment him on his culture.'

"A-Aright." He finally said. "Nein! Ve do not become friends wizh zhe enemy!" Germany protested. "Eh? But Jinjer and I are already friends, it's okay!" Italy said, making Germany glare at him. "Vhat did I tell you about zhings like zhat!?"

"AH! I'm sorry, please don't-a be mad at me!"

I chuckled at the scene. 'Yep, the Axis really aren't that much better than we Allies.'

"So, making a little jailbreak are we?" Germany stopped scolding poor Italy and glared at me, but said nothing.

I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree. "Well, ya'll better get going. The British will be coming anytime now."

'Yay history references!'

The Axis were stunned. "Y-You're letting us go!?" Germany exclaimed. I nodded, scraping at one of my nails. "Yep. So get outta here before I change my mind."

I knew there was no point in keeping them here. After all, we'd be seeing them again soon, and then the real fun would begin.

Germany still didn't look convinced. "Vhat's your aim? Vhy do you keep helping us like zhis!?" I shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe I just feel like it." I turned my back to them, casting them a mysterious glance.

"Besides, there would be no point in keeping you here. We'll be seeing each other again very soon, I can assure you of that." I then started to walk off. "I look forward to fighting with you, gentlemen. Until then, Axis Powers." I raised my hand in farewell, and then, as if the elements themselves decided to contribute to my exit, a gust of wind blew past me, making my hair flutter around my head.

'And that's how to make a cool impression! Man, I wish I had a recording of that! I bet I look real badass!'

When I arrived back into the heart of the base, things had become even more chaotic.

"WHERE DID THOSE WANKERS GO!?"

"WHO THE HELL LET THEM USE THE TELEPHONE!?"

"AH~! ALL ZHIS CHAOS IS RUINING MY LOVELY HAIR!"

"DO NOT WORRY, THE HERO WILL SURELY CAPTURE THE ESCAPED VILLAINS!"

I sighed heavily. "I think I'll just go back to sleep."

***POV switch***

The Axis countries watched the woman called Jinjer walk off until out of sight.

Germany 'hmphed'. "Vat a strange voman." He grunted.

"Ve~, I like-a her! She's super nice and pretty!" The Italian said happily as they began to trek further into the jungle. "I am surprised, she knew who we were. Is there anyzing I should know about this...Jinjer?" Japan asked.

The other two countries cast a glance at each other.

"Where should we start?" They said at the same time.

* * *

**Are these accents irritating anyone else? Ugh, seriously! I'll probably start cutting back on them a bit.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter because I have planned to cram all the rest of the meetings into the next chapter, which are parts from about four episodes, so you can expect a really long chapter next time. It might take a while to come out, but I will do all in my power to get it posted before the end of next week.**

_Fraulein-_ Formal version for 'girl' in German.

_Hajimemashite- _'Nice to meet you' in Japanese.

_Ma Cherie- _'My sweetheart' in French.

**Now I am going to sleep, as it is one-thirty A.M at the moment.**

**Kaze, over &amp; out.**


	12. Calm before the Storm

**Hey, guess what, another change in plans, surprise surprise. **

**This chapter is the longest one yet, but I expected it to be longer. I didn't put in near as much as I originally planned, for reasons which I will explain at the bottom. Enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: Running out of clever ways to say that Hetalia doesn't belong to me...**

**Random word of the day: Mongoose**

* * *

Short weeks passed.

At least it seemed short, maybe time itself flows quicker in this screwy universe too, or something.

Anyway, I won't bore you with a detailed description on the events of every single day, I'm too lazy for that. I'll summarize everything the best I can, though.

Nothing else really happened at the base, except of course when a star literally struck Britain in the head, cancelling his plans for hunting down the Axis to launch an attack on them. I remembered that scene from much further in the series, which of course did nothing to help my perception of the timeline for this whacked story.

When we returned from Africa, (no one ever did find out about what I did) we slipped into a routine of a sort. The meetings were put on a temporary hold, as France returned to his country for reasons that frankly escape me, and China and Russia weren't due to return for a while, same with Canada. So, there was really nothing of great significance to do in the meantime.

I finally started to get some decent rest, and dear America finally stopped bursting into my room each morning. My country and I would pass the days doing whatever we could find to keep ourselves entertained, whether exploring the state, goofing off in town after town, or just staying safe from the cold indoors for a day. With whatever we did, we meanwhile tried our best to forget about the war raging on outside the safety of our country borders for as long as we could.

I could tell America was a bit antsy about it, he didn't like being stuck here while there was so much action going on outside, but Britain had given specific instructions not to try anything else until the Allies were back together again.

I sort of missed all the technology of my world, sometimes I woke up and reached for my phone across on my nightstand, only to remember that it wasn't there.

Genius Jinjer, continues to strike in the time of boredom!

As a substitute, I often found myself in the library, reading whatever it had to offer. America sometimes had to retreat to his office to do paperwork and other official stuff as a nation, and it was those times especially I that I read, often lounging in my window seat while I did so. Its not as boring as one might think, pretty damn relaxing if I do say so myself.

America and I continued to grow closer. I never knew how much fun it would be to have a good guy friend.

Guy FRIEND, thank you very much, please don't go jumping to conclusions, I already had to clear up one of those troublesome messes.

Chris, our lovely driver and faithful companion, continued to send those weird little hints, or knowing signals or whatever to me. Whether it was a slight smirk when he spotted America and I walking together, or "accidentally" making the car lurch so that I fell into America's lap, or he onto my shoulder, I could tell he was having a little too much fun with teasing us.

Or, me, more specifically.

It was then that I realized I hadn't really considered what this whole situation must seem like to the common folk. A random young woman suddenly going to live with a single man about her age (physically speaking of course), and whom both are obviously hiding something from the public?

Oh spaceballs.

With that thought in mind, I decided to confront him about it one day, when I managed to pull him aside out of America's earshot. "We're not sleeping together." I'd said bluntly. Chris had been taken aback for a moment, his usual cheerful smile dropping from his face, only to be replaced by a friendly smirk. "Beggin your pardon, miss. S'not my place for assumptions." He had stopped the teasing after that, but there was still some strange _look _in his eye that I couldn't quite place.

Britain came to visit us once and a while, but I figured it was mainly to make sure America was staying out of trouble. Every time he visited, America would complain and inquire how it wasn't fair that they got to be out on the battlefield supposedly kicking ass, while he and I had to stay cooped up over here. In which each time Britain would respond with something along the lines of, "Rubbish! You should consider yourself lucky you get to stay here and relax, or have fun, or whatever it is you two do instead of being out there in the middle of all that disarray!"

I didn't say it aloud, but I actually agreed with Britain. Even if it wasn't anything like the war from my world, I didn't want to go anywhere near the battlefield until it was necessary. Speaking of battle, I had taken it upon myself to perform daily exercises each day as well as practice the moves that China taught me to improve my stamina. The garden in America's backyard proved the perfect place to do so, and I forced myself to go out each day despite the biting cold.

Ah, my aunt would be so proud of me.

I was surprised by how well I seemed to have adjusted to my new life in 1942 Hetalia. There were still days that I missed having a friendly argument with my aunt, or chatting with my uncle about the stupidity of the government, or running off to a local park with Jamey to play like we were little kids again.

Hey, don't judge me, we all do strange things in our private lives.

But anyway, with the help of my ever awesome country, I always managed to find something to chase the homesickness away.

One of those days, America took me by surprise by plopping a pistol into my hands. I had given him a strange look. "And what do I owe this pleasure to?" I asked, my infamous sarcasm lacing my voice. "Its a war, dude. You gotta have some kind of weapon on ya." I blinked dumbly at the obvious answer. I'd stared at the gun. I examined everything about it, from its shape to its color, taking note of how it weighed down in my hands. "You know I don't know jack about firing this thing, right?" America smiled. "No prob, dude! I'll show ya!" America took me out back, and set up three old coffee cans atop the fence in a row. He then showed me where to stand, and backed up to stand a few paces behind me.

"Alright, Jinjer! Take a good shot at one of those cans!" I hesitated before nodding, and gripped the gun with both hands, slowly raising it in preparation to shoot. "No laughing now, I've never even held one of these before, okay?" "Yea, sure sure. Now lets see how ya shoot!" America answered.  
He was a lot more eager for this than I was, that was for sure.

I took a deep breath and pulled back the hammer, hearing the gun _click _in readiness. 'Alright, guess its now or never.' I aimed at the middle can, and pulled the trigger. A loud _BANG _resonated through the air, and I stepped back in surprise at the impact. The bullet scraped the side of the can, causing it to spin slightly, but nothing else. I sighed in disappointment. "Not bad, dude. But here, you're not really doing it right." America came up behind me, circling his arms around my form and placing his gloved hands over mine, which were still gripping the gun. He steadied my slightly shaking arms, holding the gun firmly from over my cold fingers. He adjusted my hold on the pistol and fixed my stance, voicing a few tips next to my ear.

Thankfully he didn't talk in his usual loud voice, or else he probably would have busted my eardrum.

"Alright, on the count of three, kay dude?" I nodded the best I could with his chin atop my head. 'Damn I hate being short.'

"Okay! Ready, one, two-"

_BANG _

I flinched slightly. 'I hope he has some sort of a permit for this...' This time, the bullet hit the can dead on, and it fell off the fence. America whooped in excitement. "Awesome, dude! You'll be shootin' down them baddies in no time!" He slapped my shoulder in encouragement. I grunted in surprise, and rubbed said shoulder. "America, I know you used to be a cowboy and all, but could you not bring out that side of yourself on me?"

So a few days per week, America would take me either out back or to some rural, forest-like area to practice my shooting. Thankfully he never made me shoot anything living, which was an indescribable relief. I don't know if I'd be able to stomach that, even if it was just an animal. I could barely look at roadkill without my gag reflex making itself know.

The other few things worth mentioning that happened during these weeks of rest are a couple of phone calls we received. The first was from Britain, reporting that Germany had been spotted in France at a restaurant that France himself just happened to be working at. This informed me of the current timeline, as I remembered that scene from the anime.

Though I did wonder why France had been working at some random restaurant in the first place.

Anywho, France hadn't been able to capture Germany as he had been alone, so that incident didn't last long. The next was from China, surprisingly enough. I had been meandering down the hallway when I'd heard America's shocked yell from his office. "RUSSIA BROKE HIS BACK!?"

I'd froze in my steps, and dashed into his office. "America, let me talk to him for a sec!" America had been confused at my request, but handed over the telephone anyway. "Hello, this is Jinjer." _"Jinjer, aru? What a surprise. It has been a while. How have you been, aru?" _"Quite well, thank you China. I heard that Russia had a bit of an accident?" _"Yes, unfortunately. He is at hospital recovering at the moment, aru." _"By any chance, did Russia acquire this injury by jumping out of plane without a parachute?" I asked in blunt monotone.

It was quiet on the other end for a moment, America shooting me a surprised look. _"...Did you see this happen, aru?" _China finally replied.

I nodded, though of course, he couldn't see me. "If he happened to yell "Vodka!" on the way down, then yes, I did see this happen." China sighed from the other line. _"It would have been nice to know that before we left, aru." _"And I would have gladly told you, but I wasn't even aware the two of you had gone anywhere until it was way late. Sorry." _"You are forgiven, aru. Just be sure you are more aware of current situations from now on." _I smiled wryly. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to know everything that happens around here. EVERYTHING." I said while shooting a look at America, whom laughed nervously and held up his hands in response. _"We will most likely return when Russia has recovered. Nothing much even happened here, aru." _"Will do. Please tell Russia that I'm sorry for him, and I hope he recovers quickly." _"Very well, aru. Until then." _"Bye, thanks China."

I hung up the phone, and turned to find America giving me a weird look. "What? Did you want to talk to him some more?" My nation shook his head. "Nah. I wanna know why you're so nice to that weird commie!" I resisted the urge to sigh. "Because he's my friend, America. Thus, its only right for me to treat him like one." "But why THAT guy!? He's been screwing around with me for, like, ever dude!" I raised a brow.

"And you do the same with him, so its even. You two terrorize and threaten each other, and soon you'll regret it. I mean really, don't all you nations go through something like this with another nation all the frigging time? Just look at France and Britain for pete sake, haven't those two been enemies for basically their whole lives? I don't personally see any problem with being neutral unless the situation demands otherwise. And no offense America, but I don't really think you're personal grudge against Russia is a good enough demand for otherwise." I hooked my fingers behind my head and began to walk out. "But hey, I'm just another human with an opinion. S'not like anything I say matters."

With that, I exited the office. I didn't know where such a statement had came from, all of a sudden. I was supposed to be helping the Allies win this war, not lecturing them on their personal relations. 'Nice one, Jinjer. Now your own country probably thinks your insane.'

I really hoped my little reference to the Cold War didn't screw anything up. It was difficult to imagine how that would go here in the Hetaliaverse. Hell, if America and Russia already disliked each other this much now, how much more downward would their relationship spiral when THAT hits?

'Whatever. I'll be gone by that time anyway.'

I ignored the stab of guilt that clenched my chest.

This morning, America intruded my bedroom for the first time in weeks much to my displeasure, but he made up for it with his announcement. "GREAT NEWS, DUDETTE! JUST GOT A CALL FROM THE LIMEY, AND THE ALLIES ARE BACK IN BUSINESS, MAN! WE GOT A MEETING TO GET TO IN FIVE, SO GET READY!" I'd then kicked him out, chuckling as I listened to him cheer in excitement from downstairs. I got dressed in my military clothing, which had been cleaned recently, and examined myself before leaving.

The only things from my world that I still had on my person were my earrings. I didn't wear the skull with the chain attached, but the others stayed in place. My ears just felt too hollow without them. I smiled at myself, happy that we were finally going to get some action after these weeks of doing nothing productive.

**...**

'I wonder how close we are to the "Stranded" arc. That's when things start to get real, in my opinion.' I thought as we pulled up to the meeting building. "Ha, I never thought I'd actually miss this place." I commented as we exited the car. "I just hope there aren't too many more of these things, ugh, I am so ready to get out to the battlefield already!" America said.

I chuckled. "Soon, my friend. Quite soon, if memory serves." America looked excited at my words. "Whoa, seriously!? YES! Well what are we waiting for, lets get in there! I've got a ton of ideas from being forced to sit on my ass for weeks!" I sighed. "Yes, I'm sure you do. Lord have mercy on us."

As we walked through the familiar halls of the conference building, I wondered which episode this would be. 'There was that part with Germany and France that took place in episode 14, and then the plane scene with Russia and China...crap, what episode was that again?' "Oh, if it isn't America and Jinjer." I looked up in surprise at the familiar voice.

'Oh, speak of the devil!'

"Russia!" The large nation gave us his trademark grin. "Good to see you both. It has been a while, da?" America glared at Russia while I smiled back. "You too, Russia. How are you? I heard you broke your back." "Yea, so why don't you get outta here and go take a nap or something!" America said hotly. I whacked the back of his head.

"Ignore him, Russia. I'm sure you already figured this out, but this guy doesn't have much in the way of tact." America shot me an offended look, and Russia laughed. "Do not worry, I am doing much better now. I give you my thanks for being worried for me." I smiled. "What are friends for?" Russia smiled bigger, and America 'hmphed' in irritation. "But anyway, we have the meeting to get to, da?" I nodded in agreement and grabbed America's collar, forcing him along.

"Hey! I can walk on my own, dude!" "Now you know how it feels, we're even."

Britain and France were already in the conference room by the time we arrived, and everyone knows what happens between those two when left by themselves. I sighed when we saw them arguing and tussling with one another like children, no surprise there. I cleared my throat loudly, successfully catching their attention. "Come on you two, really? We're getting closer and closer to battle here! Can we at least try and get our acts together for two minutes so we can get some actual plans together?" They both blinked as they stared at me. "Ahahaha! Our Jinjer makes quite the good point, da?" "She sure told you guys!" America said, laughing as well.

I continued to stare at the European countries expectantly. "Can we separate from each other, please?" I said, placing the backs of my hands together and spreading them apart for emphasis.

Britain and France glared at each other, but released one another anyway, both putting as much distance between themselves as possible. I smiled and clapped. "See, was that so hard? Now come on, we have a conference to go through." "Since when are you in command over us?" Britain asked grumpily. "I never claimed to be in command. Just trying to move things along, nothing more."

'Touchy, touchy.'

We all took seats at the table, and America set up for the conference. As we waited, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was forgetting about something. The last time that happened had had pretty bad consequences, so it worried me a little. I wracked my brain trying to remember this part of the show, attempting to remember what meeting episodes there were left before the 'Stranded' arc. I fell so deep in thought, that when America finally started off the conference I jumped a little. "Okay! Its time to begin the Allies conference!"

'Why is he so loud!?'

America looked up towards the door. "What's the deal China, you're way late dude!" I blinked in surprise when the old nation suddenly appeared in the doorway. 'Oh! So this is where we are. I think I remember this episode...' "It was not my intention to be late, but I was busy in the kitchen making a drunken crab dish, aru."

I almost wanted to laugh at that. It just sounded so weird to hear China say the word 'drunken' for some reason.

"And my cultural arrogance and appetite make me not sorry, nor regretful, aru!" I actually stifled a chuckle at that. 'More unnecessary usages of stereotypes.'

"TMI, just take your seat, would you?" Britain said. "With pleasure. I brought some friends today, aru." My eyes widened. 'Oh no, I remember this part-'

"Okay guys, you can bring everything in now, aru!" And just like that, suddenly a huge group of Chinese men came pouring in through the doorway, dressed in work clothes and many carrying wooden beams, hammers, pickaxes, and other construction tools. "Great. He brought the entire bloody proletariat along with him." Britain said, starting passively at the line of workers that continued to march into the meeting room, and out to behind the building.

"Was there always a door leading out back in here?" I asked, though not really expecting an answer. "Its very important for me to feel like I am at home, aru!" China insisted.

Britain sighed. "Yea, fine. Then why don't you make us all some crabs?" "That sounds good." I commented.

If you've ever seen the anime and happen to remember this part, then you probably know what happens next. And I will tell you that no, it was not an exaggeration in the least. That is because the next moment, there was a fully built town (more like city, really) standing tall and proud in what used to be forest area.

The workers were all walking around like normal people, and you would have thought it had been here for ages with how organized it suddenly was. A large Chinese man showed up holding a crate with what I assumed were probably crabs inside. "Their thirty dollars apiece." He said in broken English. "That's kind of a rip off." I muttered. "How did you build a town so quickly!?" Britain exclaimed.

'Even the characters are questioning the logic of their universe.'

A few minutes later, everyone was munching on Zui Xie crabs, which tasted phenomenal of course. "Okay, sho de battre pransh!" America said in between bites. "We can't understand a word your saying, swallow before you speak you idiot!" Britain said. America did so, stuffing the remainder of his food into his mouth before speaking again. "I said, the battle plans! We need to formally discuss them!" "Well of course, we all know that! That's the whole reason we planned this damn meeting in the first place!" Britain retorted. "Then lets discuss them already. There are big things coming up, and we need to be as prepared for them as possible." I said. "You know something, aru?" China asked, catching on to my hidden note about the future. I nodded. "Sort of. I'm not sure exactly when they'll take place. But I will say that there is a battle coming up, so we should come up with a few plans of action."

They absorbed my warning for a moment. "Where will this battle take place?" Russia asked. I hadn't expected him to speak up, but I guess the prospect of battle was exciting to him. 'I guess its okay to tell them, I doubt it will do anything to the plot.'

"A beach." I responded. "It will take place on a beach, for the most part. On some island, I believe. But I'm not sure what island it is..." 'I'm pretty sure they revealed it in the show, but I cannot for the life of me remember what it was called!' "A beach, hm?" Britain said thoughtfully. "Awesome! There's like, a million things we could do there!" America said excitedly. He went up to the blackboard, and drew a rough picture of a beach.

He then drew six little stick figures and wrote each of our names above each one. "Okay, so here's what I think!" "That drawing is terrible!" Britain exclaimed. "Oui! You are telling me zhat strange little zhing is supposed to be zhe lovely moi!?" France agreed, gesturing to the figure with his name written above it. I rolled my eyes while America glared at Britain and France. "It-who cares about that! Its not important! Anyway, I was thinking we do something like this-"

The conference began to drag by, and surprisingly, we stayed on track. There was the occasional disagreement or a short squabble, but they never lasted long, and we were back to discussing various plans of action which I won't bother recounting, because they have little to no importance to this tale.

What? Oh, you think I'm being lazy by summing it up in such a general way? Well once again, suck it up, because it won't be the last time.

Trust me, you would be bored out of your mind if I take the time to recall everything that happened to me in such dreary detail. I told you before and I'll tell you again, this is my story, and I'll be sure to tell you everything that had even a little significance, and cut all the pointless crap.

Ahem, sorry about that, now, back to the story.

"Alright! We're halfway through this meeting, and we're doing excellent!" America declared suddenly. "Yea, for once." I said offhandedly.

"Dudes, does anyone else feel that...weirdness here? Its almost like we're being watched, or something freaky!" America said, looking around the room warily. "I sense it too. It feels like there's someone else here in the room with us!" Britain said, standing from his seat. My eyes widened.

'Oh shiznit, are you kidding me!?'

"If I 'ad to guess, I'd say it was some creepy spirit 'anging around our Russian friend here, per'aps one of 'is emperors!" France said pointing at the accused nation. "What? Why me?" Russia protested. "I'm getting those chilly bumps all over my arm, aru. Its creeping me out!" China said, examining his...sleeve.

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the table. 'I _knew _I was forgetting something! Or, someONE in this case! Geez Jinjer, how could you!?' "Did someone put that videotape in? The one with all the static on it?" America asked. "It wasn't me, aru!"

'Random reference from "The Ring" that no one should know about yet...'

France gasped. "I just counted zhat zhere are seven people in zhe room!" "No way! Seven people, who the hell else is in here with us!?" Britain asked, sounding a bit frightened. I looked towards the end of the table and saw-

"I'm right here. Maybe they'll pay attention if I make some noise. One day they'll notice me." "Who're you?" "I'm Canada!"

Yep.

It seemed our dear Canadian nation had returned from his country, and had somehow come in here without anyone's notice. He was literally transparent, and he spoke so softly that I probably wouldn't have heard him if I didn't know he was there. "Hello over there, Canada. Sorry, we all seemed to have missed you coming in." Canada jumped in surprise when he realized I was addressing him. The other nations gasped when they finally noticed Canada at the end of the table. "HEY! Canada, bro, you scared us all to death here! When did ya get back!?" America exclaimed happily, going over to give his brother a firm pat on the back.

Canada 'Oomphed' and nearly fell out of his chair from the force of America's slap. "So it was Canada the whole time?" Britain said, a hint of relief in his voice. "How is it possible that you guys constantly forget about him? Hell, didn't YOU raise him, France?" The Frenchman rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "W-Well, age certainly does take its toll on a person, does it not?" I rolled my eyes. "Yea, _that's _a good excuse."

While Canada was being flustered underneath all of the sudden attention, I frowned at the annoying feeling nagging at me. 'Why do I still feel like I'm forgetting something important about this part? Ugh, curse me for being born with a good conscience!'

_"You get that from your pop. He used to get us out of the damndest of situations with that gut of his." _

I blinked when my uncle Mik's voice echoed in my head.

'...Right. I had a conversation about something like that with him once...'

For the briefest of moments, a genuine smile graced my lips.

I barely noticed when the meeting started going again, nor did I care what they were talking about. I was busy wracking my dense brain for the answer to this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

'Okay, think Jinjer, THINK damn it! This is episode...nineteen, I believe. What all went on in nineteen? We've gone through two parts, and then there were the training segments with the Axis. Germany was trying to get Italy to- Italy...Italy was-oh. OH. ITALY! FREAKING KANYE WEST!'

I hadn't realized I shouted the last part aloud. "W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, JINJER!?" "That was louder than America, aru!" China complained, rubbing his ear. "Who's Kanye West?" America asked with a confused tone.

I ignored them all and ducked beneath the table, yanking up the long tablecloth covering it as I did so. "Ciao, Jinjer! You found-a me!"

Sure enough, there was Italy, sitting with his knees tucked up against his chest. I laughed nervously. "Yep, yep I sure did, um, come up here please!" Not waiting for a response, I grabbed the Italian by his collar and yanked him up with me from underneath the table.

The Allies all stared at Italy with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and fear, not really because they were scared of him, but probably more so of the information they knew he most likely had by now.

Italy, being the oblivious little dear that he is, just smiled cheerfully. "So, are you guys-a done yet? I have a question! Are we gonna have-a food after this? Dinner's got to be next. Even you guys-a have to eat! Is it time for us to eat? I wonder if it'll be pasta, I hope you know how to make-a pasta! If not, I could-a show you how to make it right! Do you have some garlic?"

Three, two, one, chaos.

"JINJER! HOLD HIM!" "HOW THE BLOODY BLAZES DID HE GET IN HERE!?" "I HAVE MY WOK WITH ME, ARU!" "ZHIS IS A PRIVATE MEETING!" "HOLD ON A SECOND!"

I clapped a hand over Italy's mouth before he started screaming, and he darted behind me for protection. America had his gun out, China was holding a wok that he got from who-knows-where as if it were a weapon, Russia had his pipe perched atop his shoulder, and Britain had pulled out a sword and had taken a professional stance with it. Canada stood in the background with an awkward smile, and France also had a handgun, although he didn't really seem all familiar with it.

"Jinjer, move! Don't worry, I won't let that guy use you as a shield!" America exclaimed, poising his stance to shoot. Overwhelmed by the suddenness of it all, I just stood there like an idiot. "Ah-wait, wha-hold it a sec! You're kind of scaring me with all those weapons, there." I laughed nervously. "C'mon, we don't really need to get all red alert over Italy, do we? After all, he's not really-"

I stopped abruptly when I turned to find nothing but a wall behind me.

I blinked dumbly. "...Where'd he go?"

"PASTAAAAAA!"

The familiar shout echoed from outside, and looking out the window, we spotted the Italian nation running at inhuman speed away from the building, leaving a trail of dust behind him. We all stood in silent shock for a moment. "OH CRAP!" America shouted, breaking said silence. "How did he get outside, aru!?" "COME ON, HE'S GETTING AWAY!" "Its okay you guys, calm down."

Britain shot me an incredulous look. "Calm down!? How can you say that!? The enemy has just escaped with important information as to our battle plans, and you just act like its no big deal!?" I held up my hand. "Yes, that's what I mean. For one, its pointless for us to chase him because the chances we'd catch him at this point would be below zero. Secondly, I saw this happen, that's why I kind of freaked in the middle of the meeting. Sorry about that, by the way."

"You do know that now the possibility of the enemy becoming aware of your identity is quite high, aru?" China said, looking warily out the window.

I froze at that. 'That's right...Italy heard me talk about future events! What if this changes something!?' I panicked internally for a moment, before my senses slapped me upside the head and reminded me that this was _Italy, _and the chances that he even cared about anything that was said in the meeting were low.

"I...don't think that will be an issue. I didn't see any consequences because of this, and I don't think anyone even questions him about this meeting." America smiled easily, and tucked away his gun. "Oh. Well why didn't ya just say so in the first place, dude?" I felt the tension leave me at my country's response. "And your sure about this?" Britain asked.

Of course he wasn't so easily convinced.

I closed my eyes and thought through it one more time. 'The only reason Italy was here is because Germany made him do it, and- hold it, wasn't Germany actually here with him!?'

I gasped and ran to the door, throwing it open and peering into the hallway. I vaguely heard someone say my name, but I didn't respond. 'How would I know if Germany had been here or not? Oh man, if HE heard something-' "Jinjer?"

I jumped when I noticed Britain suddenly standing right beside me, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?" I swallowed slightly before answering. "I think Germany might have been out here." His lime green eyes widened, and there was a chorus of "What!?" from the background.

"Germany!? Non, what if 'e is stalking moi!?" France said, grasping the top of his head in fear. "Don't worry, Jinjer! Tell me where he is, and I'll take care of him!" America exclaimed heroically. "That's very noble of you America, but there's no need for that. I don't know where he is." "Did you see him here, aru?" China asked. I nodded slowly. "Only for a moment. He was here in the hallway, and all he did was comment on how Italy couldn't handle being a spy. He didn't ever come inside the room, though." China nodded in relief. "Good, aru."

I tilted my head. "Good?" "Yes. This room is sound-proof to anything from outside, aru. If he remained in hallway, it unlikely that he heard anything said from this room."

'Except the yelling, of course...' The passing thought entered my mind as relief hit me. "Then yes, I am sure it will be alright, as an answer to your question, Britain."

The UK nation blinked in surprise. "I find it quite odd how well your taking this, considering you're the one in the most danger if this information gets out."

'Well aren't you uplifting.'

I shrugged. "I trust my gut, and right now its telling me that this isn't a big deal. I'm good." Britain groaned and muttered something about 'Strange Americans' beneath his breath. "Okay dudes, so I'm thinkin we should reschedule the rest of this meeting for tomorrow, what do ya'll say?" America suggested, gathering up a pile of papers. "I say that sounds like a plan, I've had enough of this crud for one day." I said. "Oui, I agree. I require time to compose myself of zhis mess!" France said, examining himself in a hand mirror. "I think that would be wise, aru." "Da. I do not mind the rescheduling." Everyone looked at Britain expectantly, who groaned again in response. "Why the hell not, it isn't as if we've been holding this off for weeks or anything!" America whooped.

"OKAY! Then this conference is postponed until tomorrow morning, dudes! You're released!" With that, everyone got their things together and went their separate ways. I bid them all goodbye while I waited for America to organize all of his stuff and erase the blackboard. I then noticed that there was one last presence left in the room, still sitting in his same seat. I smiled and went over to him. "Hey Canada. I'm really sorry about today, not even I noticed you come in." Canada smiled politely. "Oh, that's alright, I'm used to it. Really its because I'm so quiet, I guess." "Hey, you're not stuttering as much now. That's some improvement, right?"

Canada blinked, then blushed happily. "Aye, I guess your right! Maybe they'll even start noticing me soon!" "Who're you?" My eyes narrowed as they fell onto the little bear in Canada's lap. "Ah yes, hello to you too Kumajiro."

'Stupid little bear...Don't think I've forgotten how you nearly rat me out last time!'

_You are quick to forgive people, but not animals? _

'Well, I- that's...eh, who knows.'

I ignored the polar bear and continued to talk with the Canadian nation. "Alright dudette, sorry that took so long! We can- who're you talking to?" I shot America a deadpanned look. "Seriously?" I took hold of Canada's collar, and tugged him closer. "You've already forgotten?" America blinked. "Oh Mattie! Sorry bout that, brah. You really should cut it with the whole ghost thing!" Canada deflated. "I don't do it on purpose..." "Aye!" Kumajiro said.

I released Canada and sighed. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey Canada, why don't you have dinner with us?" The Canadian's blue eyes widened upon my request. "E-Eh!?" "Hey, that's a good idea! Its been forever since we did something like that together, aye Mattie?" America agreed, looking happy at the idea. Canada blinked rapidly, a slight red tinge appearing on his cheeks. "A-Are you sure its alright for me to come?" I nodded with a smile, and America laughed. "Of course, bro! Come on, let's go!" America took hold of both our hands, and pulled us along with him.

I sighed, having finally gotten used to my country's pushy tendencies, and apparently so was Canada, as he just smiled nervously and let himself be dragged along by his brother.

"Can we not have burgers tonight, America?"

"Eh!? Why not!? I thought you loved burgers!"

"I do, but not three nights in a row, gimme a break here!"

"Awww..."

"Canada, why don't you suggest something?"

"E-Eh!? Me!?"

"Yea, what do you like to eat?"

"U-Um, well, I really love pancakes, but I don't really-"

"PERFECT! Lets have pancakes then!"

"For dinner!? You sure, dude?"

"Yea, totally! You're really good at making pancakes, right Canada?"

"W-Well, I guess so, those are one of the things I'm most known for."

"Awesome! I feel like its been ages since I've had a home cooked meal. Of course, if you don't mind whipping some up for us."

"I-I don't mind. Its been a long time since I cooked for someone other that myself or Kumajiro, so sorry if I seem a little awkward aboot it."

"You're a life-saver, Canada. I don't know what I'd do if I had to keep eating hamburgers all the time."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Jinjer?"

"Ahaha... nothing America, don't worry about it."

**...**

It was nice having some extra company for the evening.

America and Canada got along really well, a lot better than I thought they would. I didn't think the anime showed the two of them together that much, which was a shame. They seemed to enjoy being around each other that evening, as we all sat in the dining room and ate Canada's heavenly pancakes. They talked and had friendly arguments about dozens of topics.

Hockey vs baseball, rifles or shotguns, was pizza or poutine the better drunk food?

The list went on and on, and soon I found myself completely content with watching the two of them converse. Canada was a lot more open with America, and America, well, I'm not sure how to describe it, but there was some type of fondness in his tone when he spoke with Canada that he didn't usually use. And although it made it even more confusing as to how my country forgot his brother all the time, I also felt both glad, and lucky that I got that chance to witness the brothership between America and Canada.

'I wonder if that's what it would have been like if I'd had a brother.'

The thought brought that familiar 'pang' to my chest again.

**...**

"Friggin shitake mushrooms..."

I grumbled as I meandered down the hallway, the cold wood floor practically freezing my bare feet. It was nearly six A.M, the sun having not even graced the day with its presence yet.

It had been late into the previous evening when Canada had at last felt like he should leave, so America had insisted he simply stay the night in one of the spare rooms. Apparently, all that sugar right before bed had worked its way into my brain, because my mind had presented me with an outlandishly wacked dream last night.

It was one of those super strange dreams that wasn't necessarily good or bad, it was just _weird._ Don't expect me to recount it, otherwise I think my skull would pop open and my brain would come crawling out of it screaming for it's sanity.

...Yea, I think I may still be under it's affect.

Anyway, all in all the dream had caused me to wake prematurely, and since it wasn't the first time I'd had such a dream, I knew that trying to go back to sleep would either be futile, or bring on an even worse dream.

Thus, I had begrudgingly forced myself out of bed and exited my room to find something to pass the time until America woke up. I trudged down the stairs rubbing the sleep from my eyes, but froze when I heard a noise enact from the entryway, followed by a quiet voice that harshly whispered, "Aw maple..."

I walked a tad faster to the front of the house, blinking in shock when I spotted our Canadian guest standing by the front door, standing up an umbrella holder that had been, presumably, knocked over. "Canada?" Said country jumped and whirled around when I said his name in confusion, fully dressed and clutching Kumajiro to his chest.

"J-Jinjer! Its just you, aye. You startled me. W-What are you doing up so early?" I crossed my arms. "I could ask you the same thing. Are you leaving already?" I asked quietly, not wanting to risk waking America, as his room was just down the nearby hallway.

Canada looked down bashfully. "Y-Yea. I usually wake up pretty early, so I figured I'd go ahead and leave before I cause anyone trouble." I almost wanted to laugh at that. "Please, you? Cause trouble? Right after America becomes a vegan!" I smirked in amusement at his surprised reaction, and placed my hands on my hips. "And really, leaving before we get a chance to tell you goodbye? Cruel, Canada, just cruel. I am _wounded_." I said playfully, placing my hand over my heart.

Canada took on a panicked expression. "I-I'm sorry! I just- well, I didn't think anyone would notice either way, s-so I-" I chuckled and waved my hands in dismissal. "It was a joke man, a joke, relax. I was kidding. But in seriousness though, you really thought we wouldn't notice that you were suddenly gone?" He looked down. "Well, yea. That's what usually happens."

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling stupid and insensitive.

"Ah...right. Well, I would've, if its any compensation. You could just stay, if you like. We have another conference today, right? We could give you a lift." Canada smiled shyly. "Um...that's very kind of you, and I'm grateful, but I'm not actually going to today's meeting." I blinked in surprise. "You're not?" He shook his head. "No. I have to go back to my country today to take care of some important things." "Again? You were just there for weeks, do you really have to go back already?" Canada nodded solemnly.

"My boss has been a bit more pushy since the war started. He let me come down here for the conference yesterday, but he expects me back immediately today. To be honest, I'm not really sure if he truly does need me there, I think he's just kind of paranoid." I smiled sadly. "Well, okay, I guess I won't stop you then. Sorry you can't be with us more often." Canada smiled. "You don't need to apologize, its not your fault, aye." "Aye!" Kumajiro said suddenly.

'What a strange bear he is.' I thought passively.

"When will we be seeing you next?" I asked the Canadian nation. "Whenever the time allows it, I guess." He answered. "I see. I s'pose I'll see you around, then." Canada nodded. "Yea." "You sure you don't wanna wait until America wakes up?" He thought for a moment, then shook his head slowly. "That's okay. As much as I don't like it, the sooner I get back is probably the better." I shrugged. "Whatever you say."

I thought it was weird that Canada was just up and leaving without telling anyone, not even his brother, where he was going and why, but who knows. Maybe they always did stuff like this and I was the weird one for thinking otherwise.

"It was cool hanging out with you, Canada. Take care of yourself, kay?" I said with a smile, which he timidly returned. "You too, aye. Bye then." Canada opened the front door and took about two steps out before pausing, and turning around slightly. "Oh, and um, thank you Jinjer. For, y'know, caring about me and stuff."

I was taken aback by Canada's genuine thanks, and I felt my face warm slightly. "S-Sure. No prob." I muttered in response, scratching my neck. Canada smiled at me one last time before turning his back to me and walking out into the freezing morning air, shutting the front door behind him.

I peeked out a window and watched him climb into a cab that was suddenly in front of the house, and drive away until out of sight. 'I think I'm gonna miss that guy. It was nice having a somewhat normal person around in the Allies...'

Pushing those thoughts aside, I wandered into the living room, suddenly at a loss for what to do. 'This is the first time I've ever woken up before America. Hmm...what to do in the meantime?' My stomach suddenly rumbled, making me stare down at it with a strange look. 'Okay...I guess I'll make breakfast. Geez, if it does something like that one more time, I swear!' I thought as I made my way into the kitchen.

I wasn't the best cook in the world, probably not even a very good one, but I could manage simple dishes at least. I was wondering what I should make, when I spotted the coffee kettle sitting in its usual place atop one of the cupboards. I remembered that America often had a mug of coffee pretty much every morning, so I decided I should probably start with that. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker myself, but my uncle was a die-hard fanatic of the drink, so I thankfully knew how to make it anyway.

I had to hunt around the cabinets since I wasn't sure where America kept his coffee, and it took me a minute to figure out how to make it this old fashioned way without an electric maker, but I eventually managed to get some brewing. Once that was done, I explored the fridge for something simple to make, and decided upon some good ol' bacon and eggs, like any true American.

I ended up nearly burning myself trying to get the stove going.

"Guess I'm not cut out for working with these old fashioned doohickeys." I mumbled as I poured cooking oil into a pan to fry the bacon in. It didn't take long for the bacon's smoky scent to waft throughout the house, and soon I heard a door creak open from the hallway. 'Right on time, as expected.' America shuffled into the kitchen, letting out a deep yawn.

He was sporting a bad case of bedhead, his dirty blond hair tousled out of its usual cowlick. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt, white boxer shorts, and...bunny slippers.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing aloud. This was the first time I'd ever seen his true morning self, it seemed. America stared at me, his eyes drooped and glazed over with sleep, and his glasses also missing. I tilted my head at his appearance. He looked so different without his glasses. 'I wonder if he actually does need those to see, or if he just wears them because he thinks they look cool.'

"Oh...you're up." America finally said, as if just now realizing I was there. "Top of the morning, mister America. Don't you look lovely today." I teased as I started cooking the eggs. He grumbled something incomprehensible in response, and walked sluggishly over to the cabinet where the box of coffee was. "I already made some. Its on the table in the kettle." America paused in his steps and looked over to the table, his eyes regaining a hint of life when he spotted the steaming kettle full of coffee. "Oh, awesome. Thanks dude."

'Man, he's like a different person first thing in the morning.' I thought as America grabbed a mug from the cupboard, and filled it to the brim with the caffeinated beverage.

I expected him to sweeten it with something, but my country surprised me by taking a huge swig of his coffee completely black. And just like that, it was like some sort of switch was flipped on, because America's eyes shot open, and he downed the rest of the drink in one gulp, then slammed the mug down on the table and made a satisfied sigh. "Now THAT'S more like it! America the hero, awake and ready for action, baby!"

'Wow, he's back to normal.' "Don't tell me you actually get all of your energy from coffee." America turned to me and gave me a confused glance. "Where else would I get it from, dude?" I resisted the urge to face palm. 'Not that I'm really one to talk, but typical American. Seriously.'

"So, what are you doin' up this early, Jinjer?" America asked as he poured himself another cup, at a more normal pace this time. "I had a super weird dream that woke me up. Figured there wasn't much point in going back to sleep, so I came down here. Oh, Canada left already, by the way."

"Eh? Who did?" I nearly stabbed one of the eggs I was cooking in disbelief. "Never mind." I groaned out. "Hey, what's that amazing smell by the way? You cookin' somethin'?" America asked, coming up to see what I was doing. "Just some bacon and eggs, nothing fancy." My nation smiled. "Sounds good, dude!" "Glad it does." I answered as I sprinkled the final seasonings on the eggs, and scooped them onto two separate plates. I turned the stove off, and set both plates of food on the small kitchen table.

"Eat up then, we've got part two of that conference to get to soon." America sat down and wasted no time in digging in, no surprise there. Breakfast thankfully tasted good, although it really couldn't compare to my aunt's meals. I missed her cooking.

"Whew, that was good! Thanks dude, its a real help, especially for days like this." America said, collecting his now clean plate and dumping it in the sink to be washed later. "Well, better go get ready!" He said, disappearing back to his room. Figuring I should do the same, I finished eating and also made my way back to my room to get dressed, and do all that stuff. "I wonder what episode we'll be going through today." I wondered aloud.

**...**

"Um...Britain? What are you doing?"

The UK nation shot up, and spun around in surprise at my voice. Britain had been crouched on the floor gathering something up, though I really wasn't sure what exactly. Most of it was hidden by the table, but from what I saw, it looked like some sort of wood.

"здравствуйте, Jinjer. Is America not with you?"

"Oh, hi Russia. America should be here any minute, he had to run to the little boy's room." I answered the Russian nation. "But seriously Britain, what on earth are you doing?" I asked again, turning my attention back to the UK. Russia smiled and started to answer first. "Oh, well you see, Britain was-"

"NOTHING! I was doing nothing! Its none of your business anyway, so butt out!" With that, Britain grabbed whatever it was he had been picking up, and dashed out of the room before I could see what it was. 'Okay...I guess I'll find out eventually whatever that was about... ' I thought as I took a seat at the table.

**;)**

"Alright, dudes! Its time to start this thing! Um...could someone remind me where we left off yesterday?" America announced after everyone had arrived. "Heck if I know. I completely lost track of everything with that spy episode yesterday." I answered. "I believe we were attempting to decide on plans of attack, aru." China said.

The old Asian nation had brought a stuffed panda with him today, and was holding it in his lap. "Is zhat so? All I can recall is our English friend over here acting like a bitter old man." France said. Britain growled at France, red tick marks appearing on his face. "SHUT UP, such rubbish! You're older than me, you damn twit!" "Huh? Seriously? I always thought Britain was one of the oldest dudes here!" America said cluelessly.

"Why do I have a feeling we're not going to get much done today?" I mumbled to Russia, whom laughed in response. "That is probably because that is true, da?" Suddenly, there was an unexpected knock at the door.

The room went quiet, suspicion hanging in the air. "Who's that?" America asked. Whoever was on the other side of the door must have taken that as an invitation to enter, because the door opened to reveal a man I didn't recognize. "We have a delivery for Arthur Kirkland." He said with a British accent. Britain's eyes lit up, and he stood from his chair. "Oh, yes, of course! Finally! Bring them in!" The man nodded and came in carrying a huge crate, and two other men then came in from behind him with the same. Britain instructed the men on where to put them, and then to open them up.

I was pretty freaking confused about this sudden thing, until the men pried the crates open to reveal what was inside.

'Oh, so now we're in this episode.' In the first crate was some type of small electric machine with a... basket of eggs beside it, in the second was a drink dispenser, and in the third was what looked to be some type of old communication device. 'I'm not sure about that one...'

Britain signed for the delivery, and the men left. "And what are those supposed to be, aru?" China asked, staring at the machines. Britain smirked proudly. "These, my fellow Allies, are the newest technological inventions by none other than me, Great Britain!" "Whoa, new tech!? Cool, what are they!?" America asked excitedly, running over to inspect the new machines. Britain seemed pleased by America's reaction, and he began to explain.

"I'll tell you what they are! Prepare to be amazed by these incredible British achievements, such as this for example." He began, gesturing towards the first little device. "We finally invented a machine that will make perfectly boiled eggs! As you can see, its a state of the art machine that we, the British empire, marshaled our intelligence to create. We spent several years on the concept-"

No longer listening to Britain's prideful ramblings, America grabbed one of the already cooked eggs from the basket, and started cracking it on Britain's head. He hit it repeatedly against Britain's cranium until the shell cracked off of it. America started eating the boiled egg, and Britain gave the U.S a deadpanned stare, letting out a sigh. France then started to do the same with another egg.

I stifled the urge to laugh as Britain swatted away France's hand. "If that's how you feel, then just wait until you see this next one!" The UK said irritably, stomping over to the beer dispenser. "Here, look at this! A machine that will get you beer from a tap! We-"

Before Britain could continue, France suddenly popped him on the head with a full mug of beer, who knows how he'd gotten that without anyone noticing. "Ohonhonhon~!" France laughed at Britain's shocked expression.

3, 2, 1- "YOU BASTARD, ONLY THE FRENCH WOULD HIT A PERSON WITH A BEER!" "WHAT IS ZHAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" "IT MEANS YOU'RE A WASTEFUL ALCOHOLIC!" France and Britain started brawling with each other, a pink cloud of smoke engulfing them like a cartoon.

'More anime effects, yippee hooray.'

"Another peaceful day for the Allies." China sighed. "You can say that again." I agreed.

I looked over at the last device. It sort of looked like a bunch of old radios. "And what is that?"

France and Britain stopped abruptly at my question, both frozen in strange positions. "That thing? That's just an international messaging machine we use to communicate with our separate military units." Britain answered with an obvious tone. "Well excuse me, not from this time period, remember?" I said in defense. Britain suddenly looked as if some kind of realization had dawned on him. "Ah! That's right! So, tell us Jinjer, just how popular are these inventions of Britain in the future?" I blinked at the unexpected question. The other nations looked at me curiously as well.

'Guess I should answer then.' "Well, I'm not so sure about the egg thing, but the beer dispenser is crazy popular. Of course its been majorly upgraded since then, but pretty much every restaurant all throughout the world uses one for all kinds of drinks." Britain beamed, crossing his arms and giving a smug look. "Haha! I would expect nothing less from yours truly!"

"Go a'ead and gloat while you 'ave zhe chance! Just wait, France shall invent somezing so manifique it will make you want to jump off zhe edge of zhe earzh and die!" France declared, pointing at Britain.

"They really can't go a single day without insulting each other, can they?" I observed as the two Europeans began fighting again.

Suddenly, a piercing noise shot out of the communication machine, making me cringe and cover my ears. "Augh! Britain, would you something about your stupid machine before we all bleed our ears out, dude!?" America shouted over the sound. Britain quickly ran over to the device, turned a few knobs and dials and flipped a few switches, then grabbed the clunky headphones and put one of the ends up to his ear. "Yes, yes, this is Kirkland reporting. Do you read me? What is it, what's happened?"

The room went quiet for a moment. "Hmph! Stupid Britain zhinks he is so smart! If 'e is going to be all sneaky zhen so will moi!" France said quietly so Britain wouldn't hear. He then pulled a briefcase out of nowhere, and took out a miniature version of the communication equipment from it. 'There's another random thing someone was just carrying around with them.' The other nations all gathered around France as he boot up his machine, and immediately started talking with someone through the speaker side of the headphones.

I wasn't sure exactly what they were trying to accomplish, but if this was going the way I thought it was, then I think I knew what was going to happen next. 'Why does this just keep getting more complicated? This scene is from season four, and now we're suddenly going into the 'Stranded' arc. I really have no clue as to the order of these events.'

I walked over to Britain instead, wanting no part in the mess that would soon ensue on the other side of the table. I didn't say anything, just stood quietly and waited. I could faintly hear some sort of voice coming from the headphones, but I couldn't make out anything the person was saying.

"Wonderful news!" Britain said suddenly.

'Cue scene.'

Britain put down the headphones, and turned around in the chair. "We've intercepted their transmission, and are now privy to their whereabouts!" He announced, then stood from the chair. "I'm assuming you mean the Axis?" I asked. Britain nodded proudly. "Indeed, Jinjer. And what wankers they are! Sounds to me like those idiots got shipwrecked!"

A blast of sandy wind came from nowhere, making me jump, but Britain went on as if he hadn't noticed it. "You know, this was so much easier than expected. Of course, we Brits do have the best technology of any country fighting in this war, so it should really come as no surprise." "Alright, I got it!" France shouted from the background.

Britain blinked in surprise, finally noticing what the other nations had been doing. "Zhey just totally gave me zhere exact location, silly fools!" America was laughing happily and France was grinning from ear to ear. "I say we surprise Germany with a bit of zhe old 'Boom Boom' if you know what I mean!" He and America high fived. "Oh yeah!" They said at the same time. Russia laughed beside them, and China popped up beside them and said "Wang!"

Britain puffed up his cheeks like an angry child, making a frustrated sound. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One day, my friend. One day."

'I wonder what they mean by 'Boom Boom'?'

* * *

**I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed or sloppy, I kind of lost my steam there at the end.**

**Okay, so I was originally going to throw in four different meetings from four different episodes, but then as I was going through all the WWII segments from the show, I realized "Oh crapola, I have over two years of story to write, and not near enough material to write off of." So, basically what's going to start happening after the 'Stranded' arc, are a whole bunch of timeskips. They won't always be as explicitly explained as they were in this chapter, but what I'll do is start putting a date at the beginning of each chapter to show at what point in whatever year it currently is. I replanned out the entire rest of the story's timeline, and will probably throw in a few filler chapters of my own making to add more to the years, but don't be surprised if its May during one chapter, then its suddenly September in the next. Don't worry, this won't make the story any shorter. I'm guesstimating at the moment that this will be maybe over twenty chapters or so, maybe thirty at the most, before it ends. Thank you for your understanding.**

здравствуйте- Pronounced _"__zdravstvuyte", _(a real mouth full, I know) and means "Hello" in Russian

**Whew, my brain feels fried. That's all for me then. Over &amp; out.**


	13. Jumping into the Fray

**Happy Valentines day, everyone.**

**Sorry this one took a while, writers block hit me hard this week. I'm just glad I managed to get it out before the week ended.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yea, Hetalia is totally mine. *sarcasm***

**Random word of the day: Caffiene**

* * *

"Got everything, dude?" I hefted my backpack further up onto my shoulders. "Pretty sure." America smiled. "Awesome! Then let's hit the road! YEA!" He said, pumping his fist in the air. "More like hit the sea, but whatever."

The time for the 'Stranded' arc was upon us. America and I had returned to the house to get ready and pack, and planned to meet up with Britain to go to the island the Axis had gotten themselves stranded on.

How was I feeling about all of this, you ask? Well, I wasn't so sure yet.

On one hand, I was a little excited, I suppose. This had been one of my favorite parts in the anime that I had watched multiple times over. But on the other hand, this was a battle we were on our way to, and Hetaliaverse or not, the mere thought was a bit unsettling.

Not to mention the fact that we were supposed to get stranded on the island as well. However, that was another thing that I wasn't so sure about. There were two parts to the 'Stranded' arc, from what I remembered. The first was throughout season one and a little into season two, and then the second part was in season four, where the Allies were stranded along with the Axis.

I really wasn't sure when each part would happen, or in what order. 'What's the date today, anyway? I haven't really kept up with that ever since I came here...'

"Helloooooo? Duuuude?" I blinked back into reality as a hand waved in front of my face. "Hm? Sorry, what?" America looked at me strangely. "We're here." I looked out the window of the car at the familiar setting of the American base. "Oh. Okay, let's go then." Chris helped us unload our bags from the car. Neither of us packed heavily, on a trip like this it would only be extra baggage. Each of us had a backpack that wasn't too small or too large, and had basic living and traveling essentials. "Good luck to you both. I pray you come back safely." Our driver said with a smile.

'Me too, Chris. Me too.'

"The Limey should be here already to travel to the island with us. Russia, China, and the Frenchy will prob'ly meet us there later on. We just got the plane kickstarted and upgraded too, so we should-"

"We're going in the plane?" I interrupted with a surprised tone. America turned and looked at me. "Yea dude, anything else would take too long!" I blinked and looked down. "Right, sorry its just-"

I stopped myself, realizing I'd almost let something slip. "Hm? What's that?" I shook my head. "...Nothing." I started to walk again, but America suddenly poked me in the forehead. I rubbed at the offended spot, giving America a confused look. "What was that for?" He peered at me. "Not cool, dude." I blinked, even more confused now. "What?" My country shook his head. "C'mon, do ya think I'm dumb or something?" I raised a brow. "I've never said that." America rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I know I'm not terrific at stuff like this. But that doesn't mean that you gotta pretend like nothing's wrong." He tilted his head and looked at me expectantly. "What's buggin ya, dude?"

My eyes widened as I figured out what he was trying to say. 'Wow. I never would have thought America would...well, maybe I underestimate him too much.' I averted my eyes, trying to think of how to respond.

I didn't want to lie to him. And really, now that you think about it, would it really be all that bad to tell him? After all, wasn't it part of my job to warn them about things like this? Besides, it would probably be better if we were somehow able to prevent the whole 'being shipwrecked and stranded on some unknown island' thing.

I looked my nation in the eye, my mind changed and made up. 'It's time I truly start doing my job as an adviser.'

"I'm concerned about something." America nodded. "Well yea, I got that." I rubbed the back of my head. "The thing is, when we go to the island the Axis were shipwrecked onto...well, we shipwreck onto it too." America's eyes widened. "I'm not sure when it happens exactly. But I saw several scenes where it showed you guys stranded, and kind of wandering around looking for civilization, or something."

America crossed his arms and made a thoughtful hum. "I get it. That does sound like it'd be pretty annoying." He smiled at me. "Have no fear Jinjer! I, your hero, will make sure that that doesn't happen!" I smiled slightly. "I'll hold you to that, thanks Alfred."

We traveled through the rest of the base, making our way to the rear garages where the planes awaited. It wasn't long until we spotted Britain, standing by one of the planes arguing with some engineers. "Yo, Artie! Wassup, dude?" America shouted, waving at Britain. The UK turned and glared when he saw us. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME, YOU FOOL! And what the hell took the two of you so long to get here!?" America laughed, paying no mind to the frustrated Brit. "By the way Arthur, do you even know where we're going, exactly?" I asked. Britain huffed. "To some bloody island in the middle of absolutely nowhere, that's where we're going! I've already had an encampment set up there, and this bloke should have as well." He answered while gesturing to America, who nodded in confirmation.

"That was fast considering we just found out this morning, but okay."

A man wearing old pilot's gear on his head and an America uniform walked up to us. "We're ready to take off whenever you guys are." America smiled. "Okay, thanks dude!" The man nodded and boarded the plane. "You're not flying us there, America?" I asked. My country shook his head. "Not this time, dudette. We gotta have someone to bring the plane back here afterwords, cuz the dudes here will need to use it." I nodded in understanding, and hoisted my backpack up further. "Well, shall we get this show on the road?" America pumped his fist in the air, while Britain just sighed and mumbled "Might as well."

We all sat in the back of the plane, on the jumper's seat, as I had personally dubbed it. I sat between Britain and America, hoping it would keep them from getting on to each other as much. As the plane took off, a combination of excitement and nervousy churned in my stomach. I wondered what it would be like living out the 'stranded' arc of Hetalia.

'Guess I'll find out...'

**...**

For a good while, we sailed along smoothly and peacefully, surprisingly enough. Britain had whipped out a novel of some kind to keep himself entertained, and America had, strangely, fallen asleep.

I poked his cheek.

He didn't stir.

'I knew that he'd been going constantly for the past few days or so, but I figured all the coffee he drinks would make up for all the spent energy. I guess even America has his limits at times.' Suddenly, the plane jerked a bit, causing America to fall into my lap. "Oh great! Now I'm his pillow." I grumbled. Then, the old speakers in the plane crackled before a voice came on. "We're experiencing some slight turbulence, should pass in a few minutes." It informed us.

"No shuck, Sherlock." I mumbled back. I tried to push America back over, but his body was too heavy for my short arms to lift. "Ugh. Now my legs are gonna be numb by the time we get there."

"Complaining will do nothing to fix his fat arse." Britain said, not looking up from his book. "Gee, thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. I looked down at America who was snoring contently, his head facing the opposite direction from me.

Then an idea came to me.

"Well, if you're going to be laying there, you might as well serve some purpose for me." I reached over America to my backpack, and pulled out a sketchbook I'd gotten a week or so ago, and hadn't been used yet.

Yea, I know I said we only brought basic essentials, but this was one thing I just really felt like bringing along, so sue me.

Pulling out the pencil secured in the rings of the notebook, I balanced it against America's shoulder and began to sketch his sleeping face. I half expected Britain to ask what on earth I was doing, but he stayed quiet and let me draw in peace.

When I was roughly halfway done with it, my concentration was broken by a curious voice. "That's rather good." Britain said, looking at my drawing from the corner of his eye. 'Wow. I think that's the nicest thing he's said to me yet.'

"Sketching is one of the few things I can do pretty well, so I'm glad you think so."

"Yes, but it needs a little something. May I?" Without waiting for my reply, Britain plucked the pencil out of my hand, then proceeded to draw a little mustache above America's mouth.

I blinked as I stared at that thing. Then my cheeks puffed up as I muffled my laughter.

"Wow, Britain. I must say, that's good. I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Britain huffed and glared at me half-heartedly. "Even I can be...humorous sometimes."

He said the word as if he'd never uttered it before.

I smiled. "Well, do show me more. I'd like to see more of this side of you." Britain smirked. "Hm. Well if you think that was good, there's much more where it came from." The UK then drew a monocle around his eye, and sketched the chain across to the unfinished side of his head. I snickered. "Cute. My turn now!" I snatched the pencil back and quickly sketched the back of his head, then drew a little top hat at the base of his head. "Not bad. But it's still not quite there."

Britain and I took turns "improving" the drawing of America for the next several minutes. He attached a woman's earring, I drew a snore bubble coming out of his nose, he a bowtie, ect. I giggled like the female that I was, and he smirked amusingly, letting out a short chuckle every once and a while.

Our fun came to an end when the U.S groaned, awaking from his nap. I quickly shut the sketchbook as America slowly sat up and blinked sleepily at the two of us. "What's with you guys? You're making weird faces." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling like a moron, and Britain crossed his arms reverting back to his usual self. "Nothing." We said in unison.

America shrugged and stretched his arms above his head. "Man, that was a good sleep! Was a lot more comfy than I thought, too." I shook my legs out, trying to get feeling back into them. "Yea, you're welcome. So glad I could be of help." I said sarcastically. America blinked blankly at me. "Hm?"

Just then, the pilot came out from the loft at the front of the plane. "What is it?" Britain asked, raising one of his huge brows questioningly. He saluted respectfully. "We have arrived at the island, but there's a problem. There are trees and plantation everywhere, and because of that, there's nowhere suitable to land without endangering the plane, or ourselves. I'm afraid you're going to have to jump."

My mind froze temporarily, while America cheered and Britain groaned beside me. "Awesome! It's been ages since I had a good free fall!" America said, jumping out of his seat. "And here I was foolishly hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this." Britain grumbled, standing as well. I held up my hands in a stopping motion. "W-Wait, hold up a second! Jump...as in out of the plane!?"

America looked at me strangely. "Yeah, what else would it mean?"

Fear gripped me for a moment, the memory of falling through the portal coming back to haunt me.

I shakily stood from my seat. "B-But I'm not-" The pilot rudely interrupted me by suddenly yanking open the side door of the plane, a blast of strong wind coming through immediately after. I was knocked off my own two feet and practically flew backwards, but landed in a pair of arms, which gripped me tightly. I looked up into a pair of familiar lime green eyes.

"Sorry about that, thanks!" I said loudly, trying to be heard over the thunderous wind. "Just be more careful! Hold yourself up!" Britain answered, releasing me carefully. I did as instructed, and peered out to the shape of the island below us. "Here, dudes! Strap em on!" America said, tossing us both a parachute. I looked at it warily, then watched as America slung his pack around his front so he'd have room for his parachute on his back. "Don't you need to have some sort of training to do this!?" I asked.

"No time for that now, the air calls dude!" America answered. "B-But I've never done something like this before, and in case you've forgotten, I'm not an immortal personification!"

Thankfully the pilot had returned to the front loft, so he didn't hear that little comment.

"If you're that frightened, you can go back to the States by yourself. This is the only other option." Britain said, also having strapped his on.

I shot him a look. There was no way I was doing that, for several reasons.

"Don't worry, dudette! As your country and a hero, I will do all in my power to make sure you don't get a scratch on ya!" I looked at America, who was giving me a thumbs up. I looked back at the parachute again, overwhelmed by this sudden decision I was being forced to make.

"Jinjer." I blinked in surprise at the hand being held out to me. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Cuz I'll hold onto ya the whole time!" America said, giving me a genuine smile. I bit my lip, my mind and my conscience battling for dominance.

Finally I grabbed my backpack, which had somehow not blown out of the plane, swung it around to my front and secured the parachute onto my back. "Fine, but if I die I'm so suing you guys!" I proclaimed as I grabbed America's hand.

My nation grinned. "We're countries dude, good luck with that!"

"Would you two go already!?" Britain shouted behind us. "Alright alright, we're going! Ready dude!?"

"As I'll ever be! Let's just get it over with!" America squeezed my hand. "Okay, on my count! Just follow my lead when we're in the air! One, two, THREE!"

We jumped.

I wasn't sure if I screamed or not, because all I remember of that moment was the wind slapping me in the face and stinging my eyes, so I had to close them. America laughed as if we were on a roller coaster.

We free fell for a few good seconds that felt more like hours, then America yelled at me from over the wind. "OKAY! TIME TO PULL THE CHUTE! JUST GIVE THAT LITTLE CORD A GOOD YANK!" I reached blindly behind me until I felt the cord, then pulled it. I grunted as the parachute yanked on my shoulders, then suddenly everything was moving slower. I heard laughing beside me. "You can open your eyes, dude." I slowly did so, and was greeted by the amazing sight of the island lying below us, surrounded by miles of beautiful ocean.

My eyes widened. "Whoa..."

"Cool, huh?" I looked over to America, who was grinning happily. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Sorry I doubted you, man. This is...pretty awesome." I breathed, every trace of fear suddenly gone. "Bloody hell!" I looked up and saw Britain steadily floating down next to us. "I can't believe you made me wear this god awful thing!" He said, scowling at the American flag printed chute above his head. "Better than going kersplat, don't you think?" Britain cringed at my words, while America laughed. "W-Whatever! I just can't believe I'm going to be seen sporting a different nation's flag! It's a bloody disgrace!" I sighed.

'And, he's back to having the personality of a grumpy old man.'

Suddenly another strong wind started to blow, and it began to pull Britain too far away from us. "A-AH, HEY, D-DAMNED WIND!" I quickly reached out and grabbed hold of the UK's hand, somehow keeping him from floating any further away.

Britain blinked in surprise at me. "It'd be bad if we got separated up here, right?" I said. A slight tint of red appeared on Britain's cheeks, and he looked away from me. "I-I suppose so." He grumbled, but returned my grasp anyway. I chuckled. "You're welcome."

And so, down we floated, probably looking like characters from some shonen manga with the way we were all holding hands.

"That was cool, dude! Almost like an actual hero move!" America said. "Oh, hush up! I would have done just fine on my own!" Britain retorted. "HAHAHA! You mean by swimming with the fishes?" America teased. "WHY YOU-" Britain raised his fist, glaring at America. "GUYS! Not while we're suspended in midair, please? Besides, we're almost at the bottom."

The encampment had come into perfect view, and there were several men staring at us from below. America waved at them enthusiastically until our feet finally touched solid ground. The parachutes fell behind us, and I released both the nation's hands so we could all slip them off our backs. "Well that was fun. Let's do it again!" I said playfully. Britain looked at me as if I were crazy, and America laughed in agreement. Just then, someone cleared their throat at us. "Scuse me. Are you general Alfred?" One of the soldiers asked, looking at America.

He beamed. "That's me! And don't you forget it!" The soldiers looked at one another. 'Maybe they're uncertain because he looks so young? ...Or it could be because of his attitude...'

But then, they all smiled easily and saluted. "Nice to finally meet ya, dude!" The others shouted in agreement. 'What the- are all the America citizens like this in some way!?' Britain groaned in irritation. "We just HAD to land in the bloody American camp, didn't we?" The UK gestured for us to turn around so we could speak among the three of us.

"My encampment should be somewhere close to here, so I'm going to go settle in there. We'll have a short meeting later this evening to go over plans of action. I'll have someone come fetch you two when that time comes. Until then, just stay here and don't do anything stupid. The others should arrive sometime later tonight. I believe China even has a vacation home around here somewhere..."

He muttered the last part to himself, mostly. "I knew that. Don't worry, I promise we won't goof off anywhere other than here. Right, America?" The U.S seemed hesitant to take orders from Britain, but finally nodded begrudgingly at my stern look. Britain nodded, satisfied with our answer, then got one of the soldiers to escort him to the British encampment.

"So what do we do till then?" I asked America. "Whatever we want to, dude!"

"Of course, why did I even bother asking?" I mumbled. "Um, scuse me. But can I ask who this lady is?" One of the soldiers asked, looking curiously at me. "Oh, right!" America plopped his hand on my head. "Fellow Americans, allow me to introduce Jinjer..."

He paused awkwardly. I gave him a questioning look from the corner of my eye, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. America leaned toward me. "Dude! What's your last name!?" He whispered harshly.

'Don't face palm, don't face palm, don't face palm...'

I resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation and whispered the answer to him. "O'DALE!" He yelled when I told him, making me cringe. "Jinjer O'Dale, everbody! The official adviser of the Allies!"

'I can't believe he actually forgot my last name! I know I've only said it once, but still! I cannot be the only one to see how unprofessional that is!'

I swatted America's hand off my head. "Thank you for that...flattering introduction, Alfred. Really appreciate it."

The soldiers looked at one another, and then the whispers started.

"Whoa, no way! Seriously!?"

"How'd a chick get such a high position!?"

"She called the general by his first name..."

"Looks pretty young, too-"

"Think she's legit?"

"She's kinda hot-"

"Think they might be together?"

These were a few snipets of the not-so-discreet whispers that broke out among the soldiers. I sighed and ignored them, well used to such treatment.

'Doesn't really matter. I doubt I'll have to be around them all that much anyway.' One of the soldiers gave us a tour of the encampment, showing us all the ins and outs we needed to know of. To be honest, I was less than enthusiastic about staying here. Not only would I be surrounded by men that may or may not be suspicious of me or try to assault me in some way, but I was going to have to adjust to this new way of living for a short while. I wasn't an outdoorsy person, heck, I'd never even been camping before, so I was more or less out of my comfort zone.

'I'm not sure how long the "Stranded" arc lasts for, but hopefully it isn't any longer than a week. I'm not sure how long I could stand being out here.'

I sighed. 'Might as well suck it up.'

**...**

"Right, so now that everyone has arrived, we can now begin our discussion on plans of action."

"Seriously!? Come on, enough of this bullsh*t, let's just get out there already!"

"Silence you fool! This is war, we can't just 'get out there', we need a properly strategized plan!"

"Because we are just SO good at planning things, aru."

I stifled a laugh. 'Who knew China had a sense of sarcasm?'

The Allies were currently gathered inside a British tent. The three previously missing countries had all arrived, and battle plans were attempting to be discussed.

Although I seriously doubted we would actually come up with any decent plans.

"I agree with America on this." Everyone tensed when the Russian nation spoke up. "I am ready to go out and do the fighting." He said with a smile. "See!? Even the commie agrees with me! Lets cut this dumb meeting and go!" America said. Britain's eye twitched. "Fine then! We'll take a vote! All in favor of going with America's idea?" America's hand shot up, and Russia also raised his. Then France and China both slowly raised theirs as well. "You must be joking!" Britain mumbled angrily. "What is the point of trying to come up with good plan when all we do is fight, aru?" China said.

Britain looked to be at a loss, and for a moment I thought he'd give up, but then turned towards me. "What about you, Jinjer? You're hand isn't raised!" I let out a brief yawn before answering. "I don't care either way."

America cheered. "Then it's settled! Lets go find us some bad guys!" With that, we set out into the cold, unforgiving wilderness where monsters roamed and poachers lay in wait, all to hunt down our prey in hopes of obtaining a glimpse of survival.

...Too much? Sorry, trying to make it dramatic here.

I made sure to stay somewhere in the middle of the group, occasionally grabbing the hem of someone's sleeve so I wouldn't get lost. Not to mention it was now nighttime and ridiculously dark at the moment.

I wasn't sure how long we had been wandering, but it was starting to get even more uncomfortable, from both the unknown of the jungle, and the harsh, irritating whispers. But I kept my petty complaints to myself, knowing that it would simply worsen the situation for everyone if I voiced them.

So all in all, not much to describe there, aside from the rounds of shushing when America got too loud, and slapping at the occasional pest buzzing around.

"Hey, Jinjer!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone suddenly said my name. "W-What?" It was America who had addressed me. "I totally just remembered! Don't you know where they are!?" The others all stopped in their tracks.

Britain smacked his head. "Bloody hell!"

"I completely forgot, aru!" I face palmed. "I thought you guys knew that this whole time!" They all took on their own versions of sheepishness, except for Russia of course.

"You said it was a beach or something, correct?" Britain said, being the first one to recover from the embarrassment. I nodded. "Yea, a beach. Look for signs of a cliff or something. Maybe they're-"

"Hey, dudes! Anyone else hear that!?" America interrupted me. The group went silent, and suddenly faint sounds of the ocean echoed through the air.

"Oh come on..." I muttered.

"It's coming from over there, aru!" China said, pointing to a bunch of bushes. 'Oh great, we're gonna have to climb through those, aren't we?' Sure enough, the nations began crawling their way through the thick bushes. I groaned before doing the same, being grateful that I was wearing thick clothing.

Otherwise I'd probably come back out looking like a victim of Jigsaw.

"Jinjer! Keep your head down!"

"Yea yea..."

Soon the glow of a campfire was visible, and the salty smell of the sea penetrated the air. "Dudes! Take a look!" America said, whipping out a pair of binoculars. As we peeked above the bushes, we were able to make out three figures below on a beach, two sitting and one lying down around a campfire.

'Episode six, begin.' I thought on some weird cue.

"This is incredible." Britain said, peering down at the enemy nations. 'I never did get why he says that...'

"Rock out! We found the Axis countries!" America whispered excitedly. "Why do they all look so serious?" Russia said curiously. "Probably because they're stranded on some unknown island not knowing when or if they'll be rescued." I deadpanned. "Wait, what's so incredible, aru?" China said, shifting in the bushes. "That's what I wanna know."

"Dude, you're totally on my foot!"

"Ow! A mosquito just bit me, aru!"

I sat down and made myself as comfortable as possible. "So what do you guys wanna do? Now that we've found them, and all." America turned around. "Dunno! I didn't think we'd actually make it this far!"

Cue groans of exasperation.

"I zhink we should catch zhem by surprise and launch a lovely attack on zhem!" Everyone looked at France. "What?"

"Well, just look at zhose unsightly clozhes! We must show zhem 'ow true soldiers dress!"

"Imbaselle! We're here to fight them, not give them a lecture on fashion!" Britain said, glaring at France. "Ohonhon~, I never said zhat you would be doing zhe lecturing. After all, you are pre'aps even worse zhan zhem in terms of style!" Britain growled. "Listen here you-"

"Shut up guys! This is seriously not the time! Lets just keep watching, they're doing something now." I really didn't want the plot being screwed up because of these two's petty fighting.

Everyone turned their attention's back to the Axis. They were suddenly roasting marshmallows on sticks, where they got the marshmallows, no one knows.

"What are they doing, aru?" China said, rising up a little higher trying to get a better view. "Making s'mores, by the looks of it." I answered. It seemed kind of ridiculous that they would be doing such a thing, especially in such a hopeless setting, but I guess sweets really can cure any dim situation.

Just ask any high school girl who's ever had a guy break up with her.

It was a bit hard to see from such a distance, but I was able to make out Japan taking a bite of his little treat, then Italy shot up and said something in his cheerful tone. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I vaguely remembered this part from the show and knew it was nothing very important.

"Hey, wait!" America said suddenly. "S'mores are supposed to have chocolate! Let's teach em a lesson!" Britain gave America a strange look, and everyone else popped up from the bushes. "A lesson?" They repeated. "That's right, we can have a campfire too!" I sighed. "Is that really such a huge deal, America?" I asked as we crawled back out of the bushes. "Yes! How dare they mess up such an amazing American treat! Now go get some firewood!"

**...**

"Bring on the fire, bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze, so that no trace remains! Bring on the fire-"

"I FEEL LIKE WE'RE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!"

"-set everything ablaze, so that no trace remai- OW!" Britain shot me a look as he rubbed the back of his head. "The hell was that for!? How dare you interrupt me!" I removed my marshmallow from the fire, blowing on it lightly. "This is a campfire Britain, not a demonic ritual. Please save your conjuring for your black magic club."

I got a few chuckles for that comment, while the Englishman simply glared at me. I ignored him and ate my marshmallow off the stick. America took out several bars of chocolate from his jacket, and eagerly stacked about four squares onto a cracker. He then smashed his marshmallow between another cracker, and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

'Ew...'

"That is revolting!" Britain exclaimed. America opened his mouth to talk, but I held out my hand to stop him. "Swallow first." He did so, saving us from having to endure the sight of chewed up goo inside his mouth. "No way, dude! It's like heaven for your tongue! Try it for yourself and see!" He passed everyone crackers and chocolate to eat. I munched on my crackers first, then moved on to the chocolate bar.

'No matter how many times people tell me otherwise, dark chocolate still is better than milk.'

"Jinjer! What the hell are you doing, dude? That's not how you eat s'mores!" I looked at America. "I don't like s'mores. They're too sweet." America's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHAAA!?"

"SHH! Quiet! The enemy is nearby, you fool!" Britain scolded.

America stared at me in disbelief. "How could you NOT like these things!?" I shrugged. "Hey, I didn't pick my taste buds." America's expression was like a toddler who had been denied a toy. "'ow immature you are. Don't you know zhat even too much a good zhing can be bad at times?" France said to the U.S. "There is an ancient Chinese proverb that says the same, aru."

"Psh! As if I care about crap like that! Go big or go home is the motto I live by!" America exclaimed.

'How cliche.' I thought dully as I stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Britain asked, suspicion lining his tone.

Right, how could I have forgotten what happened after my last little disappearing act?

"To answer a call of nature." I replied bluntly. "Don't worry, I won't go far." I said without turning around.

I traveled a ways into the thick greenery of the jungle, but stayed close enough so that I could still see the glow of the campfire. I took care of my business, despite the awkwardness of it, and removed various twigs and leaves that had gotten stuck to me from crawling through those bushes.

"I'm really beginning to despise the wild." I mumbled.

I was about to go back to the campsite, when something caught my eye. I craned my head up and widened my eyes. "Wow..." It was just then that I realized the entire galaxy was laid out in a God made painting right above me. Billions of twinkling lights dotted the dark sky, and suddenly nature didn't seem so bad anymore.

'It really is different from the sky you see in the city. I always thought it was just an exaggeration...shows what I know.'

My eyes roamed the breathtaking night sky, pausing for a moment on the full, bright moon right in the middle of it all. 'River and John would kill to see this.' I thought with amusement.

I didn't realize how long I'd been standing there gaping like a fish until a voice snapped me out of my trance.

"There you are! The bloody hell are you doing!?" I blinked at the slightly disheveled Englishman that had appeared before me. "Um...sorry?" He 'hmphed'. "You had better be sorry. Now, what on earth has possibly distracted you so?" I looked back up at the sky. "Stargazing."

He raised one of his large brows, also looking up at the sky. It was silent for a moment as he gazed at the night sky with me. "They're just stars. It's the same sight each night." I shook my head. "In the future you can't see them as well." He looked at me with a surprised expression. "Is that so?" I nodded sadly.

"Years of smog and pollution infect the stratosphere, making them difficult to see. Its even worse in the big cities, what with all the lights. In places like New York, LA, and Las Vegas you'd be lucky to even see a star." Britain hummed in understanding. "That's...a shame, I suppose." I nodded.

We fell into comfortable silence for a while, both gazing into the incomparable work of beauty that was the night sky.

"We're not going to attack them tonight, are we?" I asked suddenly. I was growing tired from the long day, and wasn't so sure I could stand a sudden, crazy battle.

"Well, that was the original purpose, but now that we have no proper plan of attack I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, we know where they are now, and I doubt they'll be moving any time soon. I suppose that's enough for one day." I nodded in agreement.

'Especially for us non-countries.' I added mentally.

"So did you come to find me of your own free will, or did you lose a bet or something?" Britain tensed. "I-I was simply making sure our adviser was still with us. It would be dastardly if you're knowledge fell into the wrong hands."

I couldn't tell if he was being serious, or having a tsundere moment. "Is that all I am?" My mouth blurted.

Britain blinked in surprise at me. "W-What?" I averted my eyes. "Nothing. Sorry, we should go back before America starts tearing up this jungle looking for us." I started to trudge back, and before long I heard Britain follow behind me.

I wondered what this tight feeling in my chest was.

I was used to being ignored, cast off, not given a second glance by the general public, unless for a negative reason. Usually being used like this wouldn't bother me, and I understood why it was being done but...

Why was it that I felt like I wanted to be more than this?

I didn't want to be just a source of knowledge.

I think I...actually wanted to be friends with this grumpy old nation. Both him, and the other Allies.

Why was that?

* * *

**If anyone got that reference there about the stars at the end, you are awesome and I friggin love you.**

**Here's what I did today: Slept in, had an English lesson, and browsed the web. Great Valentines day, huh? Just remember that this is pretty much a pointless holiday used as an excuse for stores and restaurants to give great deals and get a bunch of business. :P Also know that you are a beautiful, amazing person and don't need a date for this pointless holiday to feel like you are. So put down that chocolate of self pity, and take joy in the fact that you are you!**

**Till next week, guys. Over &amp; out.**


	14. Chaos and Christmas

**Yes yes, I'm alive. Sorry for the slightly longer wait.**

**I apologize in advance for the weird randomness of this chapter, I'm honestly not sure where half of it came from. Hope you enjoy it despite. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form to own Hetalia, or anything so awesome.**

**Random word of the day: Chile**

* * *

I blinked dumbly at the little creature sitting in front of me.

I also stared into it's deep black eyes as it munched on a twig of bamboo.

"...A panda." I finally said. The panda stared back at me, still munching away without a care in the world.

I blinked again and rubbed my eyes.

It was still there when I opened them.

"What in the name of Hogwarts is a panda doing here?" I asked aloud, denial still lining my tone. The panda made a weird little noise as the bamboo slipped out of it's little paws.

Of course that didn't stop it from continuing to eat it anyway.

"Hey wait a minute...where did it get bamboo from? This is a wild jungle in the middle of nowhere, not some forest in China." The panda looked up at me and blinked strangely when I said China's name. That's when the realization hit me, and I face palmed at my own stupidity. "Of course, we must be near China's camp- or town, really. Leave it to China to bring a frigging panda bear to a battlefield."

I sighed as I watched the panda finish it's little snack, then immediately started looking around for more. "Okay...what do I do in this situation?" The panda was quit small, probably barely older than a baby, and made me wonder if it should really be out here by itself. "Maybe it sneaked away, or something. I really don't think China would be so careless as to let it wander around in a place like this on its own."

_And what exactly are you doing right now? _

"Argh, shut up conscience!" I said aloud while grasping my head.

It was true, I had wandered away from the encampment, but I had at least told someone this time. America had been a tad hesitant to let me go alone, but I'd taken my gun and given my word that I wouldn't go too far away, and he gave in. I just wanted a bit of time to myself, something which I had the feeling I wouldn't be getting much of while we were here. Such are the woes of being the only female on an island full of male soldiers and immortal personifications.

I won't even get into the problems I had with bathing this morning.

Anyway, back to the panda. I was really at a loss for what do to with the little bear. My first thoughts of course were to take it back to China, but the problem with that was how to get it there. I knew that pandas were generally gentle creatures that spent most of their time eating, sleeping, and minding their own business. But I also knew that they could be dangerous if approached carelessly, especially wild ones that had never had human contact before. But on the other hand, this one was so small... And really, I was more worried about accidentally harming it in some way rather than it causing harm to me. 'I can't just leave it out here, either. This is no place for a baby panda, there's not enough for it to eat, and who knows what kind of predators could be lurking around.'

I hesitantly took a few steps toward the panda, keeping my eyes locked with its own, holding my hands up in a surrendering position to show I meant no harm. Although I doubted it understood what the gesture meant. Nevertheless, the panda showed no fear as I got closer and closer to it, it just sat and watched me with curious black eyes. Just as I was barely a foot or two away from the little bear, I heard the _SNAP _of a twig breaking. I whirled around and placed a hand on my gun holster, a reflex America had worked into me with training. A familiar person emerged from behind a cluster of trees, dark eyes wide and panicked, and was panting slightly. "China?" I said, surprised. The Asian nation blinked in surprise when he saw me, but he looked even more shocked when he spotted the panda. Relief flooded his eyes, and he quickly approached the panda without hesitation.

"Xiao Ai! You are okay, thank goodness, aru!" He picked up the little panda, who I now knew was named Xiao Ai, and checked it over to make sure it was alright. "That was very bad of you! Who knows what could happen to you if left out here alone! I knew I should not have assigned Cheng to watch you, aru!" I smirked in amusement as China ranted to Xiao Ai. Finally he turned to me, securing his panda against his chest. "You have my gratitude for finding her, Jinjer. Xièxiè." He said, bowing slightly. I waved my hands in dismissal. "Oh, um, no I didn't really do anything. Really, I just came across her at random." China perched Xiao Ai upon his shoulder, and pulled out a shoot of bamboo from virtually nowhere, and fed it to her. "So, Jinjer. What are you doing out here? Is America not with you, aru?" I shook my head slowly. "I was just taking a walk. He knows where I am, but I kind of just needed to get out of that camp for a minute."

China nodded in understanding. "What about you? Is you're encampment nearby? Oh, wait, you actually have a vacation home here, don't you?" China smiled and nodded. "I have vacation home in many major city, and country all across the world, aru. It makes it easier for me to travel." I chuckled. "It would probably be easier for everyone to go places if there was a replica of their hometown everywhere they went, so that's not such a bad idea. Out of curiosity, how accurate would you say that every other Chinatown in the world is compared to the real place?"

China thought for a moment, his hand going to his chin in a thoughtful position. "A good question, aru. I suppose it depends mostly on location, but I think most of them are pretty decent. I do supervise the construction of every one myself after all, aru." My eyes widened. "You do!? Wow, that's pretty amazing." China nodded with a proud smile. "Since you are here, would you care to come and see one of them for yourself, aru?"

My eyes lit up. "Would I!"

**...**

"Well, how does it taste, aru?" I closed my eyes as I popped the last bit of the Pakora into my mouth. "Its delicious, of course. As expected from a nation such as yourself." China smiled, satisfied with my answer.

The Chinatown/encampment was lively and bustling with average looking people, a favorable turn of atmosphere compared to the American camp. I did see a soldier or two pass by occasionally, but not even they seemed all that deterred by the fact that we were technically on a battlefield at the moment. 'You know, I wonder why all these soldiers are even here when its just going to be the nations that end up doing all the fighting with each other.'

China walked me through the town, occasionally pointing out something with historical value or of Chinese culture and explaining it to me. I think he was enjoying teaching someone of the young generation about the ways and traditions of his old, honored nation, and I was more than happy to listen. It wasn't everyday a 4,000 year old esteemed country offered to share his wisdom with you, after all.

"What have you eaten today, aru?" China asked suddenly. "Um, some bacon and hot cereal they were serving in the camp this morning along with that Pakora I just tasted. Why?" China shook his head. "How typical of an America camp. In times like these, it is important to have good food, aru!" I tilted my head. "Why is that?" "Good food has the power to lift anyone up, aru. Even in the darkest of situations, you would be surprised how much light such a small pleasure can shed, aru. That is what I believe." I smiled.

"A wise point of view as usual, Mr. Yao." He smiled. "Naturally! I am oldest nation alive, aru. It is only natural that I would be wisest as well." He stopped walking. "Now, on to problem at hand! Good food must be had right now, aru! Come Jinjer, this is good place here." China began walking into what I assumed was a restaurant of some sort. I couldn't read the sign above it, of course. "Oh, um, is that okay? I don't want to impose-" "Its fine, who do you think I am, child? Consider it a token of gratitude for finding Xiao Ai. Now come, aru!"

'Child? Did he just call me child?'

I thought as I followed China into the restaurant. 'Why do I get the feeling he's probably just using me to further prove the amazingness of his food? … Oh well, I'm getting a free awesome meal, why am I complaining?'

"I know the chefs here well, aru. They should- AI YAAH!" China's sudden scream made me jump. I found the source for the scream when I spotted our familiar Russian nation sitting at the table. "Oh, hello Yao. I was wondering when you would arrive. And Jinjer is with you, what a pleasant of surprises, da?" Russia was eating a dumpling, and wearing a traditional red Mandarin jacket.

'I wonder how long it took him to find one of those in his size...'

"Ivan, you jerk! How many times must I tell you not to invade my home without my permission!? Or at the very least tell me you're coming, aru!" "I did not expect to see you in these parts, Jinjer. What is it that you are doing here?" Russia asked me, smiling. "I think he's ignoring you..." I said to China in a low voice. He groaned and mumbled something about stupid youngsters not respecting him anymore.

"I was just out taking a stroll when I came upon Mr. Yao here. Um, do you usually come around here yourself, Ivan?" Russia nodded. "Da. Yao and I are good friends, so I come over at times to make sure our relationship remains strong!" "I NEVER SAID I AGREED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, ARU!" China yelled, his face going red. A Chinese man stepped out from behind a curtain that presumably led to the kitchen. "Is there problem here?" He asked. "Yes, there is a problem! Why did you let this brute in here, aru!?" China said, wagging his finger at Russia. "W-Well, he claim he know you, so..." China slapped a hand to his face. "Never mind, why don't you go prepare us good meal now, aru?" "Ah! Y-Yes sir!" The Chinese man ducked back behind the curtain. China groaned again, mumbling something in Chinese. "Very well, since you here you might as well join us to eat, aru." Russia smiled. "Oh, how nice! If you insist!"

I chuckled as China swore under his breath at the Russian nation. We all sat at the traditionally low table, and I had to kneel as women commonly did at these tables. It was awkward with my boots on, and my legs would probably be numb by the time I got up, but I'll admit, it did feel pretty neat for some reason. Like I was suddenly a part of this age-old culture, if only for a short while.

Xiao Ai was still perched on China's shoulder, now snoozing by the looks of her. 'Wonder if its normal to casually carry animals into restaurants here, or something.' As we made small talk while we waited for our meal, I realized this was the first time I had ever been alone with these two specific Allies.

And thinking further into that for whatever reason, usually that wouldn't be a very good thing, would it? I mean, these were the countries of China and Russia.

_China and Russia._

One of which was communist at one point, and the other who was technically still communist. Both whom were once considered the enemies of America, and many Western countries. And yet I knew that here, I really didn't have anything to worry about, despite all that. Because this was the Hetaliaverse, not the real world. As creepy or brutal as this Russia could be, or as cross and wise this China was, it seemed nearly impossible to find any danger in this situation.

'Hm. What a strange thing to think about. I swear, my own thoughts scare me sometimes.' I smiled as I watched Russia laugh and China puff up his cheeks in anger, looking more like a child as opposed to the old man he was. 'Although, I doubt America will be all that happy with me when he finds out.'

It wasn't long before a large group of servants came out from the kitchen, all balancing trays of various dishes in each of their hands. They laid each and every one out on the table, until there wasn't a single spot of bare wood left to see.

'Wow...its a good thing Russia joined us after all, I don't know if China and I would have been able to eat all this by ourselves.'

"Ah, good food. Exactly what I needed, aru." China said, looking satisfied at the spread. Russia wasted no time in helping himself, picking some food from every dish on the table and piling it on his plate. 'Good grief, you'd think he hasn't eaten in weeks.' I thought as Russia dabbed an egg roll into some sweet &amp; sour sauce, then ate it in one bite. 'Then again, he is a pretty big guy. Even if he isn't really fat, he's still gotta get his proteins and carbs in him.'

China and I ate in a more average fashion. He, I noticed, seemed to favor the more healthy items on the table such as the rice and steamed vegetables, but also snitching a dumpling or some Lo Mein once and a while. Me, I tried a bit of pretty much everything. I found myself glad that I wasn't a picky eater, otherwise I would miss out on getting to try so many awesome foods.

"This meal is- very good, Yao. The best I- have had in a while." Russia said in between bites. China's brow twitched. "Yes, well next time why don't you make sure you are actually invited, aru!" Russia laughed in response, as if China had just told him some sort of joke rather than chewing him out. "He's right though, y'know. I never knew potstickers could have so much flavor." I commented. "That is probably because you have never eaten true potsticker before, aru. My potstickers are one of my most famous dishes! Even the enemy came over earlier and got some, aru."

I froze mid-bite, and Russia gave China a surprised look. I swallowed slowly before speaking.

"China...by 'enemy' do you happen to mean the Axis countries?" China looked at me. "Yes, of course that is who I mean, aru. They all came here this morning requesting food."

I gave him a long look. "And...you just casually gave them some despite the fact that they're currently the people we're trying to beat?" China raised a brow. "Of course not, aru. I sold them some."

I resisted the urge to face palm while Russia laughed in the background. 'Really should have seen that coming. I think I do remember that part of the show.' "You do know that Britain is going to be super pissed at you if he finds out, right? You did just basically aid the enemy." China 'humphed'. "There is no enemy nor ally in line of profit, aru. Only customer. No reason existed for me to turn them away."

I sighed, but smiled anyway. "Alright then, whatever you say."

Somehow or other, we finished off the phenomenal meal, and out came the workers to clear the table, leaving it looking exactly as it did before. 'These people take efficiency to a whole new level...' "Well, aru! Now that dinner is over, how about we play a game?" China suggested. "Huh?" I responded. "That sounds like a good time. What kind of game?" Russia asked.

I swear his expression hadn't moved an inch this whole time.

"A good few rounds of Mahjong perhaps, aru?" "Ah...I don't know how to play Mahjong." I said sheepishly. 'I'm probably not smart enough for it, either.' China looked at me thoughtfully. "What about Chinese checkers then, aru?" I thought for a moment. "Um, yes, I know that one. Although its been a while since I played it." "Then that is what we shall play, aru." China summoned out someone from the back to bring a board over. He did, and the whole thing was already set up perfectly.

I played as the green segment, as that was the side facing me. The board was made from a smooth, light wood, completely free from any marks, and the marbles looked as if they'd been shined and glossed a hundred times over. "Um, I don't suppose I could convince you guys to take it easy on me. I know all the rules, but I honestly can't remember the last time I played this game." China smirked and shook his head. "Even a simple board game is a battlefield of it's own kind. Thus, may it be every man for himself, aru!" He declared as he made the first move. "You guys do realize how unfair this is though, right? You guys are both thousands of years old, and I'm barely an adult over here." "That is not our fault. (aru)" Russia and China said in unison.

I sighed. "Cruel..."

I still wasn't really sure why we were doing this in the first place, but we played a long game Chinese checkers, almost as if we were old friends or something. Maybe that's just what it seemed like to me.

I didn't do quite as badly as I had expected to, but obviously, I didn't do all that great either. It didn't take long for China to take the lead of course, Russia occasionally catching up or getting ahead of him.

The game was nearly over now, the two nations neck and neck for first place. I was lounging in a more comfortable position now, having removed my boots sometime during the game, and was pretty much just watching now. Not that I minded, with the way these two were playing, I wouldn't want to be caught up in it. Russia and China were in the middle of an intense stare-off, their gazes rarely drifting down to the board even when they played. I wondered if things always got like this when countries played games with each other, even just a casual one such as this. Wouldn't be surprised, honestly.

The atmosphere was tense with silence, and if it weren't for the fact that Russia was still smiling slightly, I'm pretty sure it would be filled with a dark aura right now. China smirked suddenly, moving his final piece just a single space away from victory. "Would you care to forfeit, aru? I don't think you will be coming back now." Russia finally looked down at the board, studying it with a focused gaze.

'Geez. This is more intense than the frigging Superbowl. Minus all the beer and screaming, of course.'

Then, Russia looked back up at China, his smile back at full force as he moved his piece across the board, jumping over several of mine that I'd left strewn throughout the game, until landing in the final open space of his segment, assuring victory. "I win, da?"

China blinked, his smirk slipping from his face, and he looked down at the board. He stared at it unblinkingly for a few seconds, before slamming his hands down on the table. "WHAAAAAT!?"

Xiao Ai awoke with a start, and hopped off China's shoulder. Russia laughed, and I stifled my own giggles. "That was a good game. Lets do it again sometime, da?" "E-EH!? BUT- YO- WH- A-ARU!?" China stuttered, still not really grasping what had just happened. "T-This is- No! No one has ever beaten me at any of my games before! What just happened, aru!?"

"First time for everything?" I offered. Russia laughed some more. "Oh, my thanks, Jinjer. It is because of you that I was given a winning move." I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, um, glad my poor playing skills were good for something."

Russia stood from the table. "Well, we should probably get going now, da?" I stretched out until my back popped, and pulled my boots back on. "Yea, probably. I've been gone for way too long." I looked back. "Coming, Mr. Yao?"

China was still staring incomprehensibly at the board, as if in some state of shock and denial. I sighed. "Should we snap him out of it?" I asked the Russian, who pulled out his pipe in response. I yelped.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

**...**

"Ugh...I still cannot believe it, aru." China mumbled, petting Xiao Ai, whom he was holding in his arms.

We were walking out of Chinatown, the sun having set already, but the town was still aglow with dozens of lanterns placed everywhere you turned. It was the first time I had ever seen anything like it in real life, so I was kind of looking around everywhere, like a kid at a carnival for their first time.

Man, I sure do get impressed easily, don't I?

"Perhaps next time we can play a game from my home, da?" Russia said. "I do not think I would trust any game coming from you, aru..." China muttered. He was still pretty grumpy from being defeated at one of his own games.

"YOOOO! DUUUUUDES!" A familiar voice shouted from behind us.

"Uh oh..." I said as I slowly turned around.

Sure enough, there was America, running towards us at top speed. He skidded to a stop in front of me, panting from the exertion. "THERE YOU ARE! What the hell, man!? You told me you were going on a walk, not to another encampment!" America shouted, making me cringe at the volume of his voice. "Be quiet, aru! You are disturbing the peace!" China scolded. "Look, I'm sorry, but a lot of weird stuff happened that I wasn't expecting, and one thing just kind of led to another. In any case, can we just talk about it later?" I explained to my country.

America studied me with a scrunched expression, looking from China to Russia and then back to me. "Ugh, fine, whatever. We got more important stuff to do right now, anyway."

"Which is?" China asked. America smiled excitedly. "Get you're weapons and pack you're butt-kickery my dudes, cuz its finally time to take on the Axis!"

My stomach dropped a little.

"Oh, is it finally time to do fighting?" Russia asked. America nodded. "Indeed it is, Britain and France are all ready to go and waiting on us, so lets get out there and win this thing!" America shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself as we left Chinatown. If this was going where I thought it was, then there was nothing to be afraid of.

'Here we go.'

**...**

"So tell us oh _manifique _leader, do we 'ave a plan?" Britain glared at France. "Don't mock me! And of course we have a plan, what do you think I've been doing all day!?"

We were walking back through that same path we'd taken yesterday to get to the beach, except this time we knew where we were going. "So, China's just going to do all the fighting, right?" I blurted.

Everyone turned and looked at me. "What?"

'Shoot...probably should've thought before asking that.'

"Wasn't that you're plan, America? At least, that's what I saw." My country stared at me with wide eyes. "Yea actually, that was my plan A! Awesome, dude! You totally read my mind!" "Wait, why do I have to do all the fighting, aru?" China asked with an irritated expression. "Duh, cuz you're the smallest, fastest, and the only Asian here, so its gotta be you!"

"What does that have to do with anything, aru!?" I stifled a laugh. 'They sure did leave out a bunch of...interesting conversation in the show. I feel like I'm watching deleted scenes from a movie, or something.'

We discussed the plan a bit more, but of course with America's insistence, it was decided he would lead the fight. Then they started talking about what to do with the Axis after we caught them, which made me stop in my tracks. "Um, guys?" They all stopped as well, and looked at me curiously. I rubbed the back of my head. "Something for you to know about this fight...something really weird is gonna happen."

They all took on their own expressions of confusion. "Would you care to elaborate on this weird thing?" Britain asked. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just...be ready, okay?" He looked mildly annoyed, but pushed it no further.

We arrived at the cliff, stopping right before the thick patch of bushes. "Okay, dudes! Here's how we're gonna do this! Badass formation, go!" America said in a loud whisper. Everyone stood awkwardly at his command, not really knowing what he meant. "Come on, dudes! Wasn't anyone listening when I planned out our badass formation at the meeting?"

Silence.

America groaned. "Not cool..."

The U.S instructed us on where to stand, much to China and Britain's displeasure. "Yes! Now my fellow Allies, it is time!" America turned and pointed in the direction of the cliff. "We attack!"

'This is not going to end well...' I thought as we trudged through the bushes. This time, we went through them completely to the open cliff on the other side, where the sight of the Axis seated around a campfire came into view. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a giant SOS drawn out in the sand on the right of the Axis, with a white flag stuck into the ground with it.

Germany and Japan suddenly looked up at us, then they both stood. "It seems zheir here." I heard Germany say. "Hai, I agree." Japan said, throwing his over coat to the ground. Italy yawned as he rose from the ground. "Say what?"

"Zhe verdammit Allies!" Germany pulled out a gun, and Japan unsheathed a katana, which both glinted, despite the lack of sun. Italy, naturally, proceeded to wave a white flag up at us.

"HAHAHAHA! LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE, GUYS!" America shouted. "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Use tail whip..." I muttered to myself.

China jumped down to the beach like a ninja with a wok and ladle, then proceeded to attack Germany. It went exactly how I remembered, with Germany dodging China's swings a few times, but the old nation was quite fast for his age, and banged Germany on the head with his wok. "That's gotta hurt."

'In the real world, I'm pretty sure that would be enough to give someone a concussion at the least, or brain damage! I'm sure aunt Corrine would be able to list off dozens of other things.'

"Oh no! Please-a don't hit me! Or at least not in the face!" Italy began to wail as we all climbed down onto the beach. Thankfully the cliff wasn't very tall, or steep. "Alright! We caught 'em all!"

'...Wait a second! Was that a pokemon reference too?'

"Stop walkiiing! White flag, seee!? White flag white flag white flag-" Suddenly the ground began to shake, cutting off the frightened Italian. "Um, guys! Weird thing!" I shouted above the roaring waves.

'Oh shizer, I really wish I didn't have to experience this!' A huge hump rose up from the waves until it exploded, revealing the dark silhouette of a giant man. Then, a booming baritone voice shook through the air.

_"Listen aaas, I tell you what heeeell_ _would be..."_

Out of nowhere, a spotlight shone upon the figure, revealing the one and only Roman Empire.

'Dude, that short a skirt for a guy? Seriously?'

_"To begin with, all the cooks would be Britiiish...The police would all be Germaaan...And the engineering would fall to the Freeeench-"_

'Ladies and gentlemen, the 1940's version of the stereotypes song!'

_"Your lover would unfortunately...be Swiiiiss. And the bankers would be froooom...Italy!"_

'Harsh...and totally not true, I'm sure.'

Roman Empire disappeared like that, and for a moment, all was silent until- "Grandpa Rome!" Italy said with a smile. "Hahahaha! RUN AWAY!" America shouted, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the beach.

"America, I can run on my own, for the thousandth time!"

Once we were far enough from the beach, everyone leaned on their knees and panted. "What...in God's name...was THAT!?" Britain gasped out. "I do not know...but it was...disturbing, aru!" "I second that." I said, then looked at America. "So what now?" America crossed his arms. "That...whatever it was... must have been some sort of secret weapon they were hiding from us! I say we go out there and try again! Something that high maintenance must have a huge limit!" "Um, hate to bust you're bubble America, but if we try again he'll just come out again."

"Are you serious!?" Britain said. "I wish I wasn't." I answered dully. "So what do we do then, aru?" I rubbed the back of my head. "I...don't know. It won't really make a difference if we do nothing, but it won't really accomplish anything if we try again either." "Blasted..." Britain cursed. "I suppose its your call, America. What do you want to do?" France asked. America looked frustrated, scratching at his head. "AAH! I don't care! Why should we be afraid of some old dude chick singing, anyway!? I still say we try again and give it our best!" I shrugged. "Fine with me, but I'm not coming." I sat down against a tree, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. "I'll wait for you guys right here."

"You seem awfully confident that we'll fail." Britain said with a stern tone. I cracked open an eye. "Oracle, remember? I saw exactly what happens next. I don't wanna believe it either, but if you guys go it won't be any more successful than the first time." Britain shot me an irritated look. I held up my hands in defense. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. If you don't like it so much, then go out there and prove me wrong!"

"Fine then! We will!" Britain declared, then stomped off back toward the beach. I smiled. "Seriously though, guys. Please do prove me wrong." They smiled at me before going off.

I leaned back again and shut my eyes. 'I really do hope it goes better.'

**...**

I heard the sound of rapid steps approaching quickly, and I sighed.

The Allied nations came to a halt at the same spots as before, leaning on their knees and trying to catch their breath. "No good?"

A few of them laughed nervously. "Those dudes...are insane!" "Don't worry, I don't think he'll show up again." A few of them breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Even so, I am tired of zhis!" France whined. "I agree. My arm is beginning to cramp, aru." China said, rubbing his shoulder. Britain sighed. "Very well, I suppose we'll call it a night. But I want everyone back at the designated meeting spot tomorrow at nightfall!" Everyone murmured half-heartedly in agreement, then we went our separate ways.

I sighed as I looked up at the glittery night sky. 'Well...that was rather uneventful for a battle.' America yawned beside me. "Man, that was so much lamer than I'd hoped!" "Exactly what I was thinking."

'And now, we get to go back to the camp. The struggle for a place to sleep shall thus commence.'

***Next Day***

"Ow...friggin genius Jinjer strikes hard this time." I muttered as I wandered through the camp.

This particular little voice inside my head, which I have named 'Genius Jinjer' as you've probably figured out by now, had suggested crashing in a tree last night.

Why I listen to her, I don't know.

It wasn't as uncomfortable as you might think, its all a matter of finding a decent branch, and you're set. I kind of felt like Katniss, which was also an awesome part of it.

Come on, what girl hasn't wanted to feel like Katniss at least once, seriously?

But that's not the point. Now, because I had spent the night in a tree, I was now dealing with one hell of a crick in my neck. I'd slept a bit late this morning as well, which just made it worsen. I'd stretched and exercised longer than usual to try and do away with it, and it helped, but there was still a slight knot back there that constantly made itself known.

America was busy that day in the 'business tent' as I called it, talking with the higher ups, so I didn't have much decent company. I suppose I could join him if I really wanted to, but I knew that I'd either just be in the way, or be bored out of my mind.

Once and a while a soldier would decide to talk to me, mostly asking general questions like my age, where I was from, how I was educated, and of course, how I had come to know General Alfred and become the Allies adviser. It was only natural that they would wonder about such things, especially here in a time before women took such high positions, and were mostly considered little more than housewives and child bearers.

I gave them short, honest answers, frankness being my main style of replies, but elaborating when necessary. I tread lightly when it came to questions about America and I's relationship and how I had become a member of the Allies, and drew the line when I had told them all they needed to know.

Some of the ballsier men tried to flirt with me, which I either ignored or shot down with a sweet, but witty remark, and they retreated. Either way, it didn't seem like I would be making any friends here, which I could care less about.

I wasn't here to make friends.

I spent most of this drab day doodling away in my sketchbook, practicing my self-defense, or daydreaming.

I imagined how Jamey would react being in my situation.

She hadn't watched the show as much as I had, but she did practically fall in love with America and Spain when she did. No doubt she would have screamed in joy and pulled America into a bone-crushing hug when she first met him, then clung to him until he forcibly shook her off.

Oh yea, Jamey was THAT type of fangirl.

I imagined she would probably have handled it much better than I, though I wasn't sure how well the nations would be able to handle she and her ADHD. That girl could seriously give America a run for his money in energy and enthusiasm. Poor Britain would probably pull out all his hair and curse himself on a daily basis for summoning her, and being forced to deal with her as result. Jamey hadn't liked Britain much, she thought he reminded her of her stern mother, and didn't like how he'd treated America.

Nevertheless, Jamey would probably enjoy her time here to a fault, though would most likely miss her older sister and her dad. Jamey's parents had divorced when she was eight, and her mother left she, her sister and father to fend for themselves.

I smiled wistfully.

I wondered if Jamey would miss me too if she'd been sent here instead.

I sure missed her.

"Jinjer!" I looked up from my drawing, and realized that the sun was setting. "Lets get a move on, dude! The war awaits!" America shouted at me. "Coming!" I tucked my sketchbook into my backpack, which I swung onto my shoulder.

I didn't trust leaving it here when I was absent. Too many curious noses were poking around.

I'd forgotten how early the sun set because of winter, but since it was warm here on this island, I'd also forgotten it was winter in the first place. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something else? Something important about tonight... Augh, I feel like I should know, and its making me feel dumb!' I didn't get time to think about it further, as we met the rest of the Allies then, and headed for the beach.

I knew that something was supposed to happen with Britain and some chair, but anything after that was a bit blurred. 'When are we supposed to get shipwrecked anyway? I know that happens at some point! Auugghh, where is effing Wikipedia when you need it!?'

I gave up thinking about it when we reached the cliff.

Was it just me, or were these walks getting shorter every time we came here?

"Formation, dudes!" America whispered.

And hence, began part two.

"It seems zheir here."

"Hai, I agree."

"Say what?"

The Axis glared up at us. "Zhe verdammit Allies!" Germany pulled out his gun, Japan his katana, Italy his flag. "HAHAHAHA! LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE, GUYS! CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Use karate chop."

China attacks, knocks out Germany, then Japan, blah blah blah, you know the drill. "I give up! Please-a don't hit me, cause I'm delicate and I bruise like a summer peach!" Italy began his usual "I surrender, please don't hurt me" plea as we climbed down to the beach, when suddenly a deep laugh was heard from the water, sending a few shivers down my spine.

I didn't care if it was just a chair, that laugh was totes creepy when you're hearing it first hand!

Britain was standing in the ocean with an old chair next to him, that was bandaged up and emitting a strange blue glow. 'I know its Hetalia logic and all, but I still can't help but wonder when he had time to do go over there with no one noticing. ...And where was he hiding that chair this whole time!?'

"Zhat's Bubzy's chair!" France exclaimed. "I don't know what that means..." America said. "Its a chair that's been cursed, aru!" China answered. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Russia smiling pleasantly at the chair.

"Correct. Does anyone here have the courage to sit down in this accursed chair?" Britain asked menacingly. "Yep. He's in it right now." I deadpanned.

"Ah, comfy." Russia sighed as he sat in the creepy chair. "NO! What the hell are you doing, its not supposed to be you, get out of there right now!" Britain panicked as the chair suddenly turned red, and exploded into pieces.

Russia wasn't fazed in the least, he simply stood back up and looked down at the now demolished seat. "Aw, what a shame, da?" Britain fell to his knees and pulled at his hair.

Wait, that wood looks kind of familiar...

_"Nothing! I was doing nothing! Its none of your business anyway, so butt out!"_

'OH! So that's what that whole incident was about! Yea, I remember that now.'

Britain cursed as he started gathering up the smashed pieces of the chair, and everyone else just stood around a bit awkwardly. "So now what do we do?" France asked. "Dammit, Britain! You totally ruined our awesome take down!" America yelled.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my middle. "Jinjer! I'm-a so glad you're here! Now this place is-a perfect! Also, I'm sorry I didn't get to say hi to you last night, but I was-a so scared from the scary Allies attacking us! And-a then you didn't come when they attacked us again, so I was even more scared!" Italy started to cry at the memory.

I sighed and patted his head. "There there. You'll be fine." "ITALY! Shtap cuddling zhe enemy!" Germany yelled. "Hai, it is very rude to touch a woman wisout permission, Itary-san!" Japan said, waving his hands awkwardly.

I smiled and held up my hand in an 'its okay' gesture. Usually I would feel awkward and uncomfortable if someone cried on me, but since it was Italy and I knew it wasn't a big deal, I could put up with it.

"So, I have a suggestion. How about we all leave, and pretend this never happened?" I said. The Allies were quiet for a moment, then they nodded. "If we are to capture zhem, we shall do it wizh true style!" France said. "And epicness!" America added.

'That really isn't why I suggested it, but if that's their reasoning, I guess it works.'

"This was such an embarrassment for the Allies..." China muttered as everyone started walking away.

'Hm. Honestly, I wasn't sure if that would actually work. I don't know what happened after this scene in the original, so I winged it.'

I looked over to the last remaining problem. Britain was still kneeling in the water, trying to repair the scattered remains of Buzby's chair. I gently pried Italy off me, and went over to the disgruntled Brit.

"C'mon, we're retreating for now." "I have ears, I already heard you." He grumbled.

I watched as he used bandages pulled out of who-knows-where to reattach the legs of the chair. "Should you really be doing that right now? You could catch a cold from this water, or-"

"Yowch!"

"...get a splinter." I sighed.

Britain payed his injury no mind, and finished reassembling the chair somehow. It didn't look very pretty, what with all the bandages wrapped around it and the chipped wood, but I suppose it was better than what I could have done with it. Britain stood and picked the chair up.

"I will be taking my ultimate weapon back for proper repair now."

'Oh, I see. I guess that was just so that he could take it back in one piece.'

We walked past the Axis, Britain shooting them a glare as we did. "You guys aren't going to attack us?" I asked curiously. It didn't make sense to me that they were just letting us walk past them when we were presenting them with a perfect opportunity to take us captive, or even kill us.

Germany glared at me. "You said yourself you are pretending zhis attack never happened. It is only right zhat ve do as well, vhezher ve like it or not. Even ve have a sense of honor!" I smiled. "Thank you. Glad to hear it. I apologize for questioning you."

'You're a good man, Germany. Better than I thought. You'll be just fine.' I thought with relief as I began to walk away.

"Oh, Mr. Japan." I said suddenly, turning back around. Japan blinked repeatedly, surprised that I was addressing him. "H-Hai, Jinjer-san?" I almost laughed. Japanese suffixes sounded a bit strange on my name.

"I have something I must thank you for. Although I cannot tell you what it is, it still demands to be said." I bowed deeply. "Thank you very much!"

'I cannot imagine how boring my life would be without anime. I won't be around long enough until he actually invents it, so I have to do it now.'

Japan blinked rapidly, his face going red. "N-Nani!? I don't understand, I have done nossing to deserve your gratitude!" I stood back up and smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I assure you, you most definitely deserve it." With that, I retreated into the jungle.

I found everyone gathered around the same spot. "So what do we next, now zhat sir Britain has ruined our attack?" I heard France ask. I was a bit curious as to why Britain had done that in the first place, but I wasn't sure if I'd get an honest answer out of him, so I decided it'd be better not to ask.

I saw Britain was, for once, not taking part in the conversation. Instead, he stood a few feet away from the others, Buzby's chair placed down beside him. From what I could see, I noticed him pinching his right index finger. He drew away rapidly and whispered something, shaking his right hand out and glaring at the chair beside him. I realized he was probably trying to treat the splinter in his finger, something he obviously wasn't succeeding in. "Here, let me see it." I said as I went up to him. The UK turned to me.

"What?" I gestured to his finger. "Your splinter. Let me see it." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of-" "I'm sure you are, but at the rate you're going it will probably take you forever, and you could easily get an infection, or push it in further if you're not careful."

_"You'd be surprised how much damage such a small injury can do. Now stop being stubborn, and come here!" _

My aunt's voice echoed in my mind, which I ignored. Britain still seemed hesitant. "C'mon, I've got long nails, I'll be able to grasp it easier. Is it really that big a deal?" The UK stood silent for a few more moments, then finally extended his right hand to me at a stupidly slow pace.

'Good grief, you'd think I was asking to read his diary or something.'

I held the back of his hand to steady it, then examined the injury. The splinter was thin but long, the skin around it turned a deep red. I easily grasped the irritating piece of wood, and plucked it out in one swift movement.

Britain took his hand back and rubbed his finger. "You'll probably want to put a bandage on that. Unless you used them all for the chair, of course." Britain 'hmphed' and pulled a roll of bandages out of his overcoat. "I can manage from here just fine, thank you." I knew it wasn't actually a thank you, but I smiled anyway. "You're welcome."

I went over to the rest of the group. "Please tell me we're discussing some type of plan over here." "Of course, dudette. Since the Limey ruined our first attack with his dumb conjuring act, we have no choice but to try again. So what do you dudes think?" Everyone agreed that we should, and that was that.

"Fine, but not immediately! I require an hour break to take care of some personal affairs." Britain said, picking up his cursed chair. "Ugh...fine." America groaned.

Having no interest in going back to camp, I sat against one of the trees and pulled out my flashlight and sketchbook. I switched the flashlight on and tucked it between my neck and shoulder to hold it, then resumed my doodling from before. All the while I tried to ignore that nagging feeling that I was forgetting something important. 'Just what happens next anyway? Another round of the same thing as before? I could've sworn we were through with that...'

I tilted up my head to the night sky, which somehow seemed even more vibrant tonight.

'So what has my mind decided to withhold from me this time?'

**...**

"Out of curiosity America, why do you keep making China do all the fighting? Its going to get pretty predictable soon.'

'Actually it should be predictable NOW, but that's not really how things work here, apparently.'

America tilted his head. "Cuz that's my best plan, of course. Plus its worked the last few times, so why wouldn't it work again?" "Well, I know, but-" "SH! We're ready to attack, you idiots!" Britain whispered harshly.

America narrowed his eyes while I rolled mine, and we got into position. I could hear the Axis talking from below, though about what, I wasn't sure.

We repeated our entrance from before, and saw the Axis not gathered around a campfire for once. Germany and Japan were quick to notice our presence. "Persistent bastards!" Germany said, pulling his gun out. "Sey are back again!" Japan unsheathes his katana, and Italy waved his flag vigorously.

"LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE, GUYS!"

"I'm really getting sick of this..."

"CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Use...eh, never mind. I'm not even a pokemon fanatic."

China jumped onto the battlefield.

Bang, down, bang, down.

"Oh no! Please-a don't hit me! Or at least not in the face!"

Desperate pleas.

Down to the beach we went.

'What is even the point of this?'

"Great! We caught em all!" "Stop walkiiing! White flag, seee!? White flag white white flag white flag-" Suddenly, the faint sound of bells was present, and a scarily familiar silhouette came into view over the moon.

My eyes widened. "No way..."

Flying above us, was Santa's sleigh itself. And in the sleigh, wasn't you're typical Santa. He was wearing the Santa suit, but he was very young looking and looked like he couldn't grow a beard if his life depended on it.

"Merry Christmas! Surprise! I come from Finland to deliver Christmas to you all! Its wonderful, is it not?" He shouted with a smile.

Stupidity crashed into me hard, and I slapped a hand to my face. "I can't believe this..."

This man, whom I knew was actually the personification of Finland, laughed jollily from above. "What the bloody hell is that!?" Britain shouted. "Its some lunatic riding around in a crazy wooden sleigh, aru!" China exclaimed.

I wondered if this was before the country of China celebrated Christmas.

Russia laughed at the scene, his usual cheerful smile not wavering. "Hey there, Santa! Its-a good to see you!" Italy shouted, waving up at Finland. "Dude, you're out of control, how many people do you know?" America asked Italy.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say a lot." I deadpanned. "And its good to see you, Italy! I got you're letter, so here's you're gift! I made sure to bring presents for everyone else as well! Enjoy!"

Finland waved his hand which had been buried in his bag, and several prettily wrapped gifts flew out from said bag. A trail of glitter followed them as they drifted down from the sleigh, and I blinked in shock when one of them came right over to me!

I stared at it dumbly for a moment, the gift just floating right in my face without a care in the world, waiting patiently for me to take it. I finally did, if only to make sure it was real and not some cruel hallucination.

The gift was thin and rectangular, wrapped in purple paper decorated with holly berries, and a mint green ribbon tied expertly around it.

I was too shocked to speak.

"How strange. Is this present for me? But I don't even believe in Santa!" Britain said, examining his gift. "Italy... you're zhe one who called him here. Right?" France asked. "Right-a! Who doesn't want to get presents on Christmas? Luckily, Santa travels everywhere!" Italy said happily. "That's right! Christmas even comes to the battlefield! I made sure to get here early for you guys, too! That way, you'd have time to have a little fun!" Finland said, smiling down at us.

"Arigato! How nice, I'm not even a Christian, and he give a present to me!" Japan said, examining the contents of his gift. "Rice balls...miso...pickred prums...I can't berieve he derivered my favorite mear!"

"Kitty!" China exclaimed suddenly. He had also unwrapped his gift, revealing a large, pink stuffed cat toy with a bell collar around it's neck.

I would have chuckled had I not been trying to get over my surprise.

'Christmas...its really Christmas, isn't it? That's what was nagging at me earlier...tonight is Christmas Eve. I...I can't believe I forgot...'

"Hm. No way! I forgot it was Christmas time already. Presents..." America said with a bitter sweet tone. "I guess being bloodthirsty gets kinda distracting-"

If I had been standing closer to him, I would have slapped him upside the head for saying such a thing.

"-And by that, I mean bringing democracy to the rest of the world. Hehe! Guess Santa knows what he's doing just like I do." Suddenly, crisp, white flakes began to drift from the sky, and it was suddenly significantly colder. "Hey, look! Its snowing!" Italy said, and started ranting excitedly. "Strange...aren't ve on a Souzhern island?" Germany said, confused. "Rook rike miracre can happen." Japan said.

"But of course! Because as long as everyone can find togetherness and embrace the Christmas spirit, then anything becomes possible, even miracles!" Finland said.

'Hm...where have I heard that before?'

_ "Christmas is a lovely time, Jinjer." _

_"I'm not saying it isn't, but I just don't get the big fuss about it. It just seems like a time for stores to sell a lot of stuff."_

_ "Oh Jinjer, was your uncle letting you watch that news channel again? I swear those people live upon ruining the days of everyone else!"_

_ "But three people got trampled at the Black Friday sale in New York this year."_

_ "Oh! I'm going to strangle that man..." _

_"What'd you say?" _

_"Nothing, dear. The point is, you're only looking on the surface of the Christmas season. As are all of those people, really. I know that media and public advertising makes it seem like getting things are all there is to Christmas, but really it is so much more than that! It may seem farfetched, but miracles happen on Christmas all the time, you know." _

_"This isn't the Bible, aunt Corrine."_

_ "Oh dear, look at you, so witty at only eight years old. Perhaps not, but we don't have to be in those times to witness miracles. Many, many people find comfort and joy in Christmas, and not because of the presents they receive. Christmas is a time that old families get together, and loved ones come home for the first time in years from military service. It is a time people feel urged to reach out to those they care for, or those that are less fortunate than them. Although Christmas is considered a time for receiving, it is more so a time for giving. Not just gifts of materials, but also gifts of love, and joy, and warmth. It is such an important time. And a child such as yourself should be taking excitement in it, not ridiculing it like a grumpy old man. You know, your mother absolutely adored Christmas"_

_ "...She did?"_

_ "Yes, it was her favorite time of the year, hands down. Do you remember the picture she painted for you that one year?"_

_ "...No." _

_"...Oh. Well, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. She was so talented..."_

_ "Please don't cry, aunt Corrine."_

_ "Oh...I'm sorry, dear. Anyway, I think we have it in storage somewhere. When you're uncle gets home, I could have him go look for it, if you wish. Would you like to see it, Jinjer?" _

_"...Mhm."_

_ "Oh, good! I'm sure after you look at it, you'll understand. But remember, sweetheart. Miracles can happen easily, at Christmas, or at any time. All it takes is a little bit of kindness. You might be surprised by how easily a person can be swayed by such a thing, and before you know it, you achieve loving togetherness."_

_ "...I think I get it. So, even if I don't get presents, I can still be happy on Christmas because lots of other people are happy, and tons of good are things happening." _

_"Yes! Absolutely! Oh Jinjer, I'm so proud of you for thinking that!" _

_"...Can I still get a present for Jamey? She already got me something, so..."_

_ "Hahaha! Of course my dear, of course. Whether important or not, its still polite to give back to someone who gives you something. Now, why don't you help me finish up these stockings. I just have to sew the hems on." _

_"Okay!" _

_"Hellooo? Anyone here?"_

_ "In here, darling. Welcome home. Your niece here just learned a very important lesson, didn't you Jinjer?"_

_ "Mhm." _

_"Did she? That's excellent. Oh, before I forget again Jinjer, I have to ask you something." _

_"What?"_

_ "What do you want for Christmas?" _

_"Oh Mik, you have the most horrid timing!" _

I blinked back into reality.

'...Wow. That was the longest flashback yet.'

I looked up at Finland, and noticed the beach had gone strangely quiet. Finland met my eyes for the first time, though I couldn't tell what he was thinking from so far away. I really wanted to talk with him, but I knew he had a lot more work to do, and probably didn't have the time.

I gave him a genuine smile, and mouthed "Thank you" hoping that he could see it.

Finland blinked at me, and I could tell he was confused as to who I was and what I was doing here, but he smiled right back at me and nodded, indicating that he understood. Finally, someone spoke up. "How about a cease fire? At least for the holiday." Britain suggested. "Right." Germany quietly agreed.

"And God bless us, everyone! Ho ho ho!" Finland shouted as he flew away. I wondered if I'd get a chance to see him again before I went back.

"Buone Natalie! Merry Christmas!" Italy shouted. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone repeated. I chuckled.

How strange.

I still couldn't believe I had forgotten it was Christmas time, but a lot of things had been on my mind since coming here. I guess Christmas just retreated to the back to make room.

I looked up at the moon, wondering what everyone else back home was doing. Or, would be doing, when I went back. This was the first time I wouldn't spend Christmas with my aunt and uncle. And this was the first time I wasn't hanging out with Jamey and her family on this special eve.

It felt strange, but it didn't make me as sad as I thought. 'That's good.' I thought. 'They would hate it if I spent Christmas moping around, feeling sorry for myself.'

I looked down at the gift in my hands, wondering how on earth Finland had known to get one for me. I wasn't even supposed to be here! I was also a bit curious as to what could be inside, but I didn't really want to open it in front of all these nations, so I tucked it carefully away into my backpack for later.

"Hey, what is that anyway?" America asked suddenly, pointing at what looked like a pile of tree branches stood up and tied together to take a cone-like shape. There was a star hanging from a string off the top branch. "A Christmas tree!" Italy answered.

Brief silence. "A WHAT!?"

I chuckled. "Dude, that thing looks like you should light it on fire!" I went up to America and swatted his arm. "Oh, hush. He did the best he could."

"Ve~, grazie Jinjer!" Italy held his hands out.

"Okay, now we all get to hold hands and sing together!" "I already told you I vill not do zhat!" Germany said. "I don't want to 'old 'ands wizh anyone 'ere! Except zhe beautiful lady, of course." France said, taking my left hand into his own. I sighed. "Don't you ever stop?"

"If we're gonna sing, we should sing the most awesome song in existence! My national anthem!" America proclaimed. "No way! I would sooner bite off my own tongue!" Britain shouted.

"I sought se point of singing at Christmas was to sing Christmas song." Japan said.

"No way man, that's so eighteenth century!"

"I do not even know any Christmas song, aru."

"Don't-a worry, I'll teach you one!"

"Or we could all sing the death march, da?"

"NO!"

"I ALREADY SAID I VILL NOT SING!"

I laughed again.

'Yea. I think I'll be just fine.'

* * *

**I apologize greatly if anyone has trouble reading the accents, or is irritated by them. Unfortunately they are necessary for the realistic value of this story, so I cannot take them out.**

**That's all for this week. Over &amp; out.**


	15. Stranded on the Battlefield

**Chapter fifteen has arrived. You are all welcome. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetaila**

**Random word of the day: Neuron**

* * *

Our sudden Christmas experience passed quickly, each individual encampment celebrating in their own way once on the unusual 25th of December. Tons of alcohol, BBQ, and cigarettes were passed around in our lovely America camp, laughter and song being heard every where you went. All the men took breaks from strategizing, weaponizing, and whatever other kind of work they did, for this special day of the year to celebrate and have as much fun as they could. The day after passed as a sort of a wind down, break sort of day from all the craziness of war, which I think we all needed.

I was uncertain as to anything that would happen now, but the knowledge that we were supposed to shipwreck still kept me on my toes. Although I didn't really see how that could happen at this point, considering we were already on the island that the nations shipwrecked onto originally, but the fact that this wasn't my world constantly came to my mind, reminding me that here, practically anything was possible.

I guess I can say I started to adjust to this temporary way of living, if only enough to be able to grin and bear it. It did help that some of the soldiers warmed up to me, and didn't treat me like I was some kind of strange alien, an outsider, or like I was below them in some way. If anything, this experience most definitely heightened my level of blatant tolerance, as well as opening my eyes to what it took to be in such uncomfortable situations.

Though I did find myself longing for some decent female companionship once and while. I felt like it had been ages since I'd conversed with, or even seen another member of my gender, and it was making me a little grumpy. But, as usual, I took it as something else to suck up and deal with, as the chances of finding another girl in a place like this was next to zero. I wondered if I'd get the opportunity to meet any of the female countries during my stay here. I knew there weren't very many compared to males, but the few that there were had to be some of the toughest characters in the show, and most definitely some girls I'd want to meet.

A few days after Christmas, we received some startling news from a British troop. Apparently, the Axis were no longer on the beach they had been occupying, and now their current location was unknown. When asked how they had come to discover this, the soldier reported that the British had been keeping an eye on the enemies since the 26th, and when they went to check on them once again that morning, they discovered them gone, with no trace that anyone had even been on that beach at all. America and some of the other Allies sent out some men to try and track down the missing countries, and so far hadn't come back with much, but it was believed they were still somewhere on the island.

I of course, had no more of a clue to where they could be, or what they could be doing than anyone else did. I did remind America of the whole 'Allies being stranded' thing, because that was the only part of the anime I could remember that could be connected to this. I had begun to feel a bit discouraged the more I thought about my foreknowledge, and really how frustrating it was trying to put all the random events into some kind of chronological order. Not to mention all the countless gaps and plot holes that lied in between the episodes.

'If I ever meet Himaruya Hidekaz when I get home, I'm definitely gonna give that man a good talking to for putting me through this hellish funhouse!'

There wasn't all that much I could really do at the encampment, so I made myself as useful as possible whenever the opportunity presented itself by doing various odd jobs and chores that the men either didn't have time to do, or were too lazy to do.

Other than that, I was pretty bored most of the time, especially when America wasn't around. The U.S was constantly being pulled this way and that by the few captains and commanders at this camp, so he was often wrapped up in meetings with them discussing official military stuff that I really didn't care about. It was kind of funny actually, when I sometimes peeked into whatever tent they were talking in and seeing my nation look so serious for a change, and putting some genuine effort into his role as a general.

But I knew he didn't particularly enjoy it, a fact proven when he sometimes caught my eye when I was spying on their meetings, and he sent me an exhausted smile while mouthing "Help me, these dudes are driving me nuts", or something along those lines. Plus there was the fact that he usually dumped all of his complaints onto me after finally finishing those meetings, whining about how damn serious everyone was.

"But you looked pretty serious yourself in there, y'know." I'd say, to which he'd grinned and replied, "Of course! Every hero has to have his serious side. May not be quite as fun, but it sure does pay off when it gets ya out of a jam, believe me!"

At present, it was a day to New Years Eve, something of which I had no idea how was celebrated in this time. I was currently bored out of my mind, and doing whatever I could think of to entertain myself.

'Ugh, WHY did I only bring basic living essentials on this trip? I've already filled my sketchbook with pointless, weird drawings that make no sense, so can't do that. Don't even have a decent book to read.'

'...I wonder what happened on One Piece this week. Wait, I stopped watching that series ages ago. What was I watching before I came here again? Fairy Tail? Or...Your Lie in April? Geez, I can't even remember what show I'd been addicted to a month ago. Maybe I just fell asleep during one of those ER shows, and now it's screwing up my brain. Why do I even watch those, they always make me wanna puke. Am I a masochist or something? Ew, nope, not going any further in that direction. Hm...I really want Cinnabon right now.'

All these strange, random thoughts ran through my head one after the other as I hung upside-down from the branch of a tree.

What can I say? My mind gets kind of jumbled when blood flows right into it.

_"Party Rock is in the house toniiight...Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make ya lose yo' miiind...We just wanna see ya." _I sang to myself, solid evidence of how bored I was.

'I don't even like this song that much...If you're gonna sing, at least sing something you like, geez Jinjer.'

_"California Gurls, we're undeniable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle!"_

'I like that song even less! What is wrong with me, that song is such an annoying stereotype! And just because I'm stuck in a world that revolves around stereotypes, it doesn't mean I have to act like one too!'

_"Because I'm Happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Because I'm happy-"_

'Eh. I guess this will do.'

"What'chya singin' there?" I turned my head around as far as I could, and caught an upside-down glimpse of America looking at me curiously. "Oh, hey." I pulled myself back up onto the branch, feeling a slight rush of dizziness from finally sitting upright again, then jumped down to the ground. "Thank the Valar you're done, I think I was just shy of going insane." America looked confused. "What's a valar?" I waved him off. "Sorry, it's not important, just a future reference."

'And a really geeky one at that. Sometimes I still can't believe I actually read all those books.'

"Were those weird songs from the future too?" The U.S asked, eyes shining with curiosity. I nodded. "Yep. Though I wouldn't recommend asking me to sing the whole things, not only because I'm not much of a singer, but mainly cuz I don't think this era is ready for them yet." America shrugged. "I thought they sounded pretty cool, but if you say so."

"Trust me. I don't even think the equipment to play them has been invented yet."

America and I sat on the hood of a jeep while we ate sandwiches for a late lunch. "Y'know dude, it's nice of you to do and all, but you really don't have to wait for me everyday just so we can eat together." I shrugged. "I don't mind. I figured you'd need a break at least once a day to be with someone who doesn't only talk to you about the war." America laughed. "Well, ya got me there. All the big guys ever talk about over here is strategy this, enemy that, where we gonna march to next? And then all the regular guys are way too formal whenever I talk to em."

"They're your soldiers, you're their general, its natural for them to treat you that way." America tilted his head up to the sky. "Yea, I know. And I get that that meeting and strategizing stuff is important and all, but man does it get tiring! I swear I'm turning more into an old man the more I have to sit through those things!" I laughed.

I knew that in terms of being a country, America was still pretty young, but if you took into account his physical age, you had an entirely different story.

"Well, how about I tell you a story from the future to chase the boredom blues away?" America's eyes lit up. "Whoa, you sure!?"

"Just as long as you don't go blabbing it to people and keep it completely to yourself until it comes out for real, then sure thing." America nodded vigorously.

"Okay then. Let's see, in an alternate world where every animal can talk, and humans are practically nonexistent, there was a lovely place on the African plane known as Pride Rock. This amazing structure served as the home of the ruler species of all the animals in the Savannah. These creatures were none other than lions. And among these lions, was a greatly loved and wise king that watched over all the creatures in the vast land, called Mufasa. And on the morning that this story begins, something very special was happening-"

For the next half hour, I recounted the tale of Simba and his life adventure to America, who listened diligently and soaked up every word. I'm pretty sure I even saw him tear up a bit when I got to Mufasa's death. Then again, I'm pretty sure everyone did, I mean come on.

It was frigging Mufasa.

I was nearly finished when a soldier suddenly came running up to us. "General Alfred, sir! Urgent news from our hunting troops!" America blinked and turned his attention to the soldier. "Really? It's about time! What happened, my man?" The soldier stood straight at attention. "Sir! Reports say the Axis powers have been located off the west gulf of the island! They're apparently attempting to escape in a raft!" My eyes widened. "A raft!? You kidding me?" The soldier shook his head. "No ma'am. According to the report, some of the French troops discovered a grove of chopped down trees and further disarray. We are unsure how they manages to evade our sightings until now."

America jumped off the hood of the jeep. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go catch em!" I followed after America, back into that jungle again. Then, much to my dismay, that pesky little feeling of impending disaster rose up in my gut. 'Oh great. What kind of life-bending situation awaits us this time?'

It wasn't long before we ran into Britain. "Oh, there you two are. I was just about to come get you. I assume you have heard the news?" We nodded. "Doesn't really make sense to me. Where do they even have to go? There's no land near here!" I said. "I was wondering that as well, aru." China appeared from behind a tree. "Either they're complete fools, or there's something out there we've overlooked." Britain said. "Then we should hurry up and go looking for them, da?" Everyone jumped.

"R-Russia!"

"When did you get here!?" The Russian nation simply laughed in response.

"Alright then, is that all of us? Where's old frogface?" Britain groaned, looking around warily. "I believe he already down at shore, aru."

"We'd better hurry up and join him, then."

"Agreed."

"Let's get a move on, my dawgs!"

We trudged through an unfamiliar part of the jungle, steadily getting farther and farther away from the encampments. That darn feeling in my gut didn't go away. If anything, it just kept growing. And upon reaching the shore where it the Axis had apparently escaped from, I finally figured out the reason.

" 'allo, my darlings! Our lovely form of transportation awaits!" France was there, lounging in a pink sailboat covered in roses.

I paled. 'Oh crap, we're going to follow them by-'

"What the hell is that!?" Britain shouted, staring in horror at the girly boat. France was leaning on the side of the boat, a glass of wine in his hand. "Ohonhon~! Can you not see? It is 'ow we will be catching zhose fools! Is it not absolutely gorgeous?"

'Ugh. He's sparkling again.'

"I would sooner drown than be caught dead riding in such an atrocity!"

"Dude, who's idea was it to build that thing!?"

"Where did he get those roses?"

I was trying to calm myself as much as possible. 'Damn, damn, what can I do!? What should I say!? We have to go after them! But if we do it this way, we're going to-'

"I have better solution, aru." China said, drawing attention to himself. The Asian nation was suddenly standing by a small Chinese ship, which had a dragon printed on its sail. I blinked in surprise. "When did _that _get there?" America whistled lowly. "Dude! Not bad, that's pretty awesome!"

"I suppose in that we'll at least appear a bit threatening." Britain said. France let out an offended squawk. " 'ow dare you! What are you trying to say about my beautiful ship!?"

"No offense France, but that's not really a ship." I said. France stepped back and clutched his chest dramatically. "Nooon! Why can no one see 'ow wonderful zhe-"

"Shut it you bloke, no one wants to hear you whine like a child!" Britain cut him off harshly. "Oh!? Is zhat so!? Well no one wants to listen to zhe incompetent grumblings of a sniveling old man eizher!"

"RUBBISH! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

China sighed deeply as the two European nations began their usual round of squabbling. "Saw that one coming, aru." He turned to the rest of us. "Shall we get going before the enemy get too far away, aru?" America wasted little time boarding China's longboat, eagerly exploring every inch of it. "Hey! Don't be so hasty, aru! You'll chip the paint!" China quickly joined America on the boat. I followed at a noticeably more hesitant pace, trying to sort out my rapidly swirling thoughts.

'I guess America doesn't remember the warning I gave him. Shoot...should I just go along with it? Will it do anything to the storyline if we don't go after them? But what then? I don't want to shipwreck... The fact that I don't know _how _they wreck makes the thought even more unsettling! AUGH what do I doooo-'

"YO! EARTH TO DUDETTE!" I jumped when a pair a fingers snapped loudly in front of my face, and I looked up to find America staring at me. "What, geez! You're voice is loud enough, you don't have to shout." I said, scratching at my ear. "Obviously not, cuz I've been trying to get you're attention for like, ever!" America retorted. "Oh...sorry. What were you saying?" America sighed. "Eh, never mind, s'not that big a deal. What about you? You were spacing out pretty bad there, dude."

I hesitated, my options of how to answer jumping around in my head. 'Tell him... or don't tell him! What harm would it do? If only I knew how important this was in terms of the storyline! I should...but it might be consequential! Hurry up, he's waiting! AUGH eff it! I'm the adviser, what am I here for anyway!?'

"America, do you remember what I told you about sailing? You know, right before we came here?" The U.S blinked several times, blankness present in his eyes. "The word 'stranded' ring a bell?" I tried. America's eyes slowly widened in realization. "Oooooh..."

I nodded. America rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "I uh...kinda forgot. Thing is, I didn't expect we'd need to travel anywhere in a boat, so...didn't give it a lot of thought. Sorry, dude." I sighed, rubbing my temple. "It's fine, you probably had a bunch of other stuff on your mind this whole time anyway. But for next time, remember, when I say something is going to happen...the most likely outcome, it's gonna happen."

America laughed with a hint of embarrassment. "Right. I'll remember that." I smiled slightly, feeling a bit relieved after getting it off my chest. "So...what do you wanna do? I know we should go after them, but...most likely we will wreck somehow if we do." America crossed his arms, putting on his serious thinking face. I listened to the sound of yelling in the background, but made no effort to try and understand what they were arguing about.

"I'm pretty much okay...with whatever it is you wanna do. From what I remember, everyone turns out fine. And if we do decide not to go, we do risk the possibility of messing up the timeline somewhat."

'What am I saying!? It's like I'm trying to convince him to let us wreck!' America groaned. "You're not makin' this any easier, dude." I laughed humorlessly. "I know. Sorry. Kind of my job, y'know?"

America thought for a few more moments, then sighed. "Well, putting it that way I guess the answer's obvious. Let's go." My eyes widened slightly. "You sure?" The U.S nodded. "You said it yourself, nothing gets screwed up that badly if we go through with it, as opposed to if we don't, and then have no idea if they'll be any problems or not. That'd be a real pain." I took a deep breath. "Okay."

America gave me a thoughtful look. "Hey." He placed a hand on my head. "Don't worry, kay? The hero will be right next to you the whole time! I won't let you get hurt." I smiled. "I know. It's just kind of an unnerving thought, knowing we're going to be stranded." America grinned. "Well hey, now that we know, maybe we'll be able to do something about it! How do we wreck, anyway?" I blinked at the unexpected question, then proceeded to sheepishly rub the back of my neck. "I, um...don't know. All I saw was you guys wandering around all worse for wear, and obviously stranded in the middle of nowhere." America let out a thoughtful hum.

"Damn. Oh well, I'll think of something! As the hero, its only right that I save my awesome citizen from impending danger!" I raised a brow. "And the other nations, right?" America laughed. "What, those guys? They can handle themselves! You're the only one I should protect, dude." I stared at my country. 'Should I be offended by that comment...or flattered?'

"Alright, let us go now aru! We still barely have note on the enemy's location, if we head out now, we might catch them!" China said, coming back aboard the longboat. "Roger!" I heard France yell from his ship. "DAMN YOU, CHINA! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" I blinked in surprise when I heard the familiar Englishman's angered voice from France's ship.

"What is Britain doing over there?" China 'humphed'. "Our European friends will be taking this little trip together, aru." China answered simply. "O-kay..." I then realized we were missing someone. "What about Russia? I don't see him."

"Ah, Russia will be following us in his own ship, aru." As if on cue, another boat sailed past us, out familiar Russian friend visible at the front of it. He smiled and waved at us as he passed, leaving us to stare at his boat, that really looked more like a miniature battleship. It looked like some sort of freighter, the outside plating made out of some sort of metal I guessed, and I don't think I'd be surprised if there turned out to be guns or canons behind those suspicious looking panels.

'Seeing that makes me wonder how he manages to crash. That thing looks like it'd be able to withstand an explosion.'

We set off shortly after that, in hopes of locating the runaway Axis. I still wasn't sure why they decided to suddenly set off in the middle of the ocean to virtually nowhere, but then again, I wouldn't put it past them to become desperate enough to try. Germany especially, having to deal with Italy day in and day out. He usually did that already, but I'm sure these situations were probably making his mood worse, and with his personality I doubted that he would be able to swallow his pride to ask his enemies for aid. The poor guy would probably get even more grumpy when they just get stranded onto another island soon.

I rested my head in my arms on the side of the boat and looked down, watching as the ship obscured the face of the water that we sailed on. America walked up beside me, stretching and letting out a satisfied sigh. "This feels nice. Been a while since I sailed." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "You're pretty calm, considering the fact we're going to wreck at some point."

America shrugged. "Eh, I've been through worse. Besides, takes a lot more than just the thought of impending danger to scare me!"

'And yet horror movies will scare the absolute crap out of you.' I thought with amusement.

I looked over at France's boat, where I could vaguely make out he and Britain having a bit of a duel by the looks of it. "You know what, I feel dumb for this just now coming to me, but shouldn't we tell everyone else about you-know-what?" I asked. America hummed thoughtfully. "I dunno. Maybe." I raised a brow at him. "Maybe?" He nodded, not seeming concerned in the least. "I know we prob'ly should, but...the thing is, I can't say whether or not they'll want to turn around after that." I sighed in defeat, seeing his point. "You know they're gonna be super pissed at us when they find out." America chuckled and wagged his finger. "Nuh uh! I think you mean IF they find out!" I shook my head. "You're such a brat sometimes, America." I said with a smile.

We began to sail away from the island at a steady pace. The wind, though blowing in the direction of our favor, wasn't very strong at the moment. Despite knowing we'd be okay, I couldn't help but feel a tad nervous as the island got farther and farther away. There was still that pesky little voice at the back of my head, reminding me that while they certainly would turn out fine, there was really no guarantee that _I _would. After all, I was human, and really wasn't the best of swimmers-

'Nope. Stopping right there. I'm not going to worry about this. There's no need to.' I thought firmly.

"Ai yah! Look over there, aru!" China suddenly shouted, probably so that the others could hear him as well. We joined him at the front of the boat, and were taken by surprise at the sight that greeted us.

"AAAHHH! Germany, Germany, they're-a here!"

"Damn zem! I should have known zey would catch on fast!"

"Perhaps we should have stayed on se isrand after arr."

We had found the escaped Axis powers, floating a distance away from us atop a raft. "Well that didn't take long..." I said in monotone. America laughed victoriously. "Alright! This win is totally ours!"

"Please do not send me out there to fight them, aru." China deadpanned.

I looked over to the other boats to see France and Britain had finally put their fight to a hold and were both glaring at the Axis, and Russia - yep, you guessed it - still looking down from his ship, smiling as usual. I saw Germany and Japan stand on the raft as we made our way towards them, both of them drawing their weapons of choice. Italy hid behind the small mast they'd stuck on the raft, raising his little white flag. "Alright, you wankers! If you choose to surrender now, we won't harm you...badly, anyway!" Britain shouted. "Never! Even if ve have to drag you all down to the depzhs of ze sea viz us, ve vill not ever surrender!" Germany shouted back, aiming his gun at the UK.

"Ohonhon~, you are being a fool, no? Can you not see 'ow we outnumber zhe lot of you?"

"Zat matters not!"

"You won't be saying that once we've sent you down to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Hahaha! Perhaps we should give them a bit of a warning shot, da?"

Amongst the chatter, I suddenly felt a strange gust of wind. It felt a bit familiar to me, but looking around at the others, it seemed no one else had felt it. Usually I would have shrugged it off as nothing, but after being in the Hetaliaverse for a good while, I knew that I couldn't look past anything even slightly strange. I tuned out whatever it was the others were shouting about, and began to look around.

'Okay...' I thought. 'I'm slightly disturbed...' Nothing seemed to be amiss. But I'd be lying if I denied this bad feeling in my gut. "Hey guys?" I said, turning my attention to the nations, whom were still shouting threat after threat at one another. America had climbed onto the side of the boat, Russia had brought out his signature pipe, and I'm pretty sure France and Britain were back to arguing with each other.

I sighed, looking down at my feet. 'What was that line again? "I am surrounded by incompetence." Or something like that.' Then, I noticed something else while staring downwards.

My shadow...was disappearing. And examining this further, I realized the whole deck was getting darker. "Oh Swedish meatballs..." I muttered in realization.

I slowly looked up to the sky, and found that my hunch was correct. The sky, which had just been a clear blue a moment ago, had turned into a murky gray, and the faint sound of thunder rolled in the distance.

"Hey you guys..." I tried again, looking towards the nations. How they hadn't noticed the sudden change in atmosphere yet was beyond me. Then the boat began to rock a bit, and to my horror, some water splashed up into the boat.

_"Guys?"_ I said again with more edge in my tone. Suddenly, the boat swayed violently, causing me to nearly lose my balance. America gave a startled yell as he almost fell off the side of the boat, but China grabbed the collar of his shirt in the nick of time and pulled him back on deck. "What now, aru!?" The Asian nation exclaimed, looking up towards the sky. "Looks like this is where we go down!" I yelled above the crashing waves. "Wha!? Seriously!? Already!?" America yelled back.

I was a bit worried about the Axis, being stuck in this on that little raft, but my senses reminded me that they would all be fine, despite what this seemed like.

I could vaguely hear the shouting of the others, but I couldn't make out who the voices belonged to, or what they were saying. The sound of the waters became louder and louder, until it got so loud that it sounded as if I was standing beneath a waterfall. I saw China and America's expressions morph into ones of shock and horror, and turning around, I discovered why.

Directly behind our little armada, was the largest wave I had ever seen. Beyond the point of huge, and towering dozens and dozens of feet above us, the only thing that I could make come out of my mouth was-

"FML."

I was then enveloped by a pair of arms and pulled roughly against a familiar chest before, as the saying goes, the sh*t hit the fan.

Recalling that moment at this particular point in time, all I can really say about it is that it was all some sort of strange blur. I vaguely remember feeling the weight of the wave crash down on us, then being tossed around in the water like a doll in the hands of a three year old. I can't remember exactly what I had felt emotionally, I think I had still been in a shock of some sort. But my body had still done what it had to protect itself, for the moment I felt the ocean water burning my eyes and lungs, I snapped my eyes and mouth shut and held them together like I never had before. I couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't do anything really, for the arms that were holding me were holding on so tightly, I probably couldn't have done either of those things even if we were above water.

The first thing after that experience I remember clearly was the sweet sensation of air finally hitting my lungs again, making me breath it in greedily, and coughing out the excess water that had slipped into my mouth. "You okay, Jinjer?"

My mind was slow to comprehend my situation as I opened my eyes again, never being so happy to see sunlight before in my life. I then realized that I wasn't standing or sitting myself, yet I could no longer feel any water present around my body. Then there was the fact that I was in motion, yet I definitely wasn't walking on my own, in fact I really wasn't doing anything on my own.

I looked up into a familiar face, looking at me with concern, probably because I had yet to answer him. My dense brain finally registered that I was being carried by America, who was walking through the water to a beach that I caught a glimpse of.

'That's weird. When did we get to shallow waters?'

"I think I'm okay. Just a bit disoriented."

America smiled with a hint of relief. "Oh, good. I think ya passed out for a second there, and I wasn't really sure what to do, so I swam us both over here." I nodded.

'Makes sense. I seriously don't remember even being close to land.'

"Thank you, America. You can put me down now." My country did as I asked, gently placing me back down onto my feet. I breath a sigh of relief. "Well. I'd wonder what the heck that was all about, but I really just don't care." America laughed. "Could'a been worse!"

"Ugh, don't make me think of that possibility."

We trudged up to the beach, relieved to finally be out of the ocean. I groaned as I examined myself. All my clothes were soaked down to the bone, as was expected, clinging to my form uncomfortably. It felt like I was walking barefoot through mush every step I took, leading me to believe that there was probably a boatload of water in my boots.

In short, I felt pretty frigging gross.

"Dude...can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm actually starting to regret my decision." America grumbled. He was sitting down on the sand, already removing his jacket and wringing it out. I chuckled. "Maybe you should start thinking a bit further ahead before you make these decisions, then."

"Yea, but that ruins the fun!" America whined.

"Ai yaah! I cannot believe this, aru!" A familiar voice said suddenly. China was walking through the water up to the shore, looking very displeased. "Yo, dude! I was wondering if you'd come the same way we did!" America greeted. "You okay, China?" I asked. Said nation sighed heavily in response. "Yes, I am fine. Though quite pissed off, aru!"

I bit back the urge to laugh. It sounded so strange for such a wise, old nation to use modern slang that wasn't even supposed to exist yet.

"Now we're just as stranded as they were." I said bluntly. "Eh? But isn't this the same island we were just at?" America asked. We all turned to examine the unfamiliar jungle beyond the beach we were on. "We should be, aru. This is only land in this area." I hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we're on a different part of it? A part none of us have been to before."

'If we really were on the same part of the island, we'd be able to just go back to the encampments. But in the show, they were all pretty much lost. Aside from that, I certainly don't recognize anything here.'

America and China were silent for a moment. "...I suppose it possible, aru. If I remember correctly, this island was rather large for being out in middle of nowhere, and we did all just pretty much settle down in one area of it." America groaned. "Are you kidding me!? So we're lost!?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Looks like it."

"It seems the others were all washed up somewhere else, aru." China said, beginning to remove his outer coat. Deciding I had better take care of myself, I started into the jungle area. "I'm going to wring my clothes out." I said as I disappeared behind some trees.

I didn't think either of them would peek, so I started undressing with no hesitance, wanting to get out of my soggy clothing. I removed everything but my undergarments, and wrung them out as best I could. I then removed my boots and tipped them upside-down, watching water trickled out of them. Although I didn't want to, I put my uniform back on, tied the jacket around my waist, and balled up my white button up shirt and tie, stuffing each into the large pockets of my trousers. I left on my black undershirt up top, and released my blood red hair from its ponytail, squeezing the water out of it. "Whew." I sighed, feeling a bit better.

Deciding to ditch my boots for the time being, I went back out onto the beach. America was wearing a blue T-shirt and had rolled up the legs of his pants, while China was left in a white undershirt and uniform pants, his dark hair free and sitting on his shoulders. They were talking about something as I walked up.

"Dude, did we really have to go the same way they went? The oceans' like all, wet and stuff!" America said, staring out into the sea. "There is no arguing with you on that, aru." China agreed, squeezing the water from his coat. "It wouldn't really be the ocean if it wasn't, y'know." I added, tilting my head as I stared at China.

"What, aru?" The Asian nation said curiously when he noticed me staring. "I've never seen you with your hair down before, that's all." I answered. "Ah." China nodded in understanding.

Even so, I kept staring at the back of his head. "This is a nightmare, aru. Seriously, where could they be?" China sighed. America shrugged as he sat on the sand. "I lost track of them during the whole 'washed ashore' thing."

"Can I fix it?" I said suddenly, making both countries turn to me. "Fix what, aru?"

"Your hair." I elaborated, nodding towards China's head. "I always did want to, remember?" I said with a quirky smile. China blinked in surprise. "W-Why do you want to do that, aru?" I shrugged. "I just do. So can I?" He blinked again, as if trying to figure out something. I clasped my hands together. "Please? Just this once? I'll never ask ever again." America laughed. "You might as well just give her what she wants, dude. Trust me, I know."

China stared at me incomprehensibly for a few more moments, a slight tinge of red on his face, before he finally faced forward again. "Fine, but don't braid it, aru!" I smiled, my inner fangirl jumping for joy at his permission.

I sat down behind China, immediately starting to run my fingers through his dark hair. Though still damp, it was indeed as soft as I had imagined it, and I was met with no resistance from knots or tangles as I brushed it out with my fingers. 'His hair must be way easier to manage than mine. Lucky guy.' Going along with his request, I put China's hair up into a high ponytail, just as he'd done himself in the anime.

"There you go! Thanks again." I said as I stood back up. China 'humphed' slightly, muttering something to himself in Chinese. "So, where do you suppose the others ended up? There's no telling what might happen it they of all people are left by themselves for too long." I said, thinking of the only remaining Allies. "Yea, not to mention the Axis is out there somewhere too!" America said.

"We can't worry about them right now, aru. The first thing we're going to need is water, food, and some shelter to keep us out of the sun and rain, unless we like dying." China said. "Yea, like you _don't _have a home here! There's at least one Chinatown any crap place ya go, and that includes Cincinnati!" America replied. "Don't be so racist, aru!" China retorted. "Besides, we don't even know where that is at the moment." I said. "Exactly, aru. And unfortunately, if we don't find shelter and another storm blows in, we could die of exposure, or be forced to share our body heat." China said seriously, making me sweat drop. "There's a nice cave right here we could crash in!" America said.

Sure enough, there was a rather cozy looking cave that had suddenly appeared among the greenery. "Was that there before?"

"Well that's all well and good mister boyscout, but we still need to find food, aru!" China said, cutting me off.

America laughed as he lifted up his shirt, and out came tons of packaged junk food one would buy at a gas station. 'You know, I really should be weirded out by that, but strangely, I'm not.' I thought as America wasted no time in tearing open a chocolate bar and nibbling on it. 'I guess that explains where he got all the stuff when we made s'mores that time.'

China looked on at the food in disapproval. "What is this, aru!? Spam and candy bars? Why were you only carrying piglets and sugar bomb!?" I chuckled at that. "They're good!" America said in between bites. "This is great, aru! We'll die of type-2 diabetes before we ever starve to death!" China said in exasperation. "How are these things not totally soaked through, by the way?" I wondered, picking up a bag of jellybeans, which was completely dry.

"Wise man say, 'Yao shi yi ru, yi shi tong yuan.' I translate, 'Good food make for good life, and strong bowl movement.' I snorted and quickly hid my laughter behind my hand 'I knew that was coming, but still! It's just so much funnier in real life!'

"If you not pay more attention to what you eat, you'll die alone fat in front of TV, aru!" China continued.

I shook my head and stood up, not wishing to be a part of this conversation. I honestly wondered where half of this stuff that these countries said came from.

I watched America give some chocolate to China, who despite ridiculing it just a moment ago, started eating it anyway. "How about you, my dudette? Want some?" America said, offering me a bar. "I might take you up on that later, thanks. Right now we should probably go look for everyone else, right?" When I said that, China stopped eating and stood up. "Ah, of course aru, what are we doing!? Ugh, why do all you other countries have to be so stupid!?"

"Harsh."

"Cuz we're good at it!" America answered. "Why do you say that like you're proud of it?" I sighed.

"I say we start searching on that hilltop." America suggested, pointing at a rising hill off the edge of the jungle. We went with his suggestion, following him up the hill. It was just then that I noticed the sun beginning to set. 'Hm. Where oh where did the day go?' I thought to myself as we went up the hill, which was a lot bigger now that we were climbing it. America was laughing like he was having the time of his life, while China looked like he was struggling to stand with every step he took.

'I don't blame him. I imagine being over 4,000 years old really does get to one sometimes.'

The top of the hill finally came into sight, much to China and I's relief. "We did it...we made it, aru." China sighed. "Just barely." I added, stretching myself out.

America shielded his eyes, and stared out from the cliff with a smile. "Isn't that a beautiful sunset?" China smiled slightly. "Yes, it is. Its been a long time since I stopped to look at sunset, aru."

"Haven't we all?" I said quietly.

The sight was indeed beautiful, with the orange and pink light of the setting sun reflecting off the calm ocean waters, a few seagulls completing the ideal scene. We all spent a few moments silently appreciating the natural beauty of it all, as a moment's peace. 'This was one of the few serious scenes in Hetalia, after all.'

"Hey, don't you think if I put a crappy hotel here, I could make a ton of easy cash off'a tourists!?" America said suddenly. "That's great idea, aru! You could build hotel, and I'll supply you with the political pr- I mean, cheap label!" They both started to laugh, while I just face palmed.

"You just had to go and ruin it..."

**...**

It was official. I wasn't cut out for nature.

I yawned as I stretched out on the ground until my back gave a satisfying _POP_. "Ugh...I'm ready to get outta here."

The three of us had all camped out in the cave America had discovered the day before, the sand serving as beds and a fire for warmth, which had gone out sometime in the night. I sat up and shook the sand out of my hair, then nibbled on a chocolate bar from the pile of sweets America had left on the ground. My clothes, though now dry, felt crusty and uncomfortable from being drenched in saltwater. I wanted nothing more than a shower, but of course I knew such a luxury was pretty much impossible in such a place.

'How do we even get off this island? I think someone is supposed to find us or something, but who? Who else is around here besides us that are stranded?'

"Ah, Jinjer, aru. You are awake." Came the voice of China from behind me.

I turned around to find him rubbing his eyes. "That I am. Good morning."

"To you as well, aru." China replied as he looked around. "Where has America gone, aru?" I shrugged. "Probably taking a leak, or something."

China then turned his attention to the pile of junk food, eying it with a sneer. "Why did he have to bring only a bunch of sugary, preservative-filled junk with him, aru?" I chuckled. "You know America. Besides, it's much better than nothing. If anything, at least we'll be getting sugar and protein to keep our energy up." China sighed. "Be that as it may, if we don't find a way out of here soon, we will certainly develop some type of health disorder from eating this stuff, aru!"

"Well then, as soon as America gets back, we'll go find everyone else so we can think of something."

I pulled my hair to the side of my head and tried to brush through it with my fingers. 'I don't think I'll ever want to go to the beach again after this experience.'

"What is that, aru!?"

I looked back to China. "What?" I couldn't tell what he was talking about, all he was doing was staring slightly wide-eyed at my ba-

Oh.

My back.

I craned my neck around the best I could, and discovered my black tank top had slid down just enough to give whoever looked a glimpse of something that I usually hid.

But a glimpse was all one needed

"Oh. This old thing?" I pulled down the back of my undershirt a bit more to reveal an ugly, light red area of marred, twisted flesh that dominated the space between my shoulder blades, clearly not planning on healing any time soon.

"I've had this ever since I can clearly remember. It's an old scar." China stared at it thoughtfully. "I...see, aru. May I ask how you obtained such a scar?"

I blinked rapidly as I recalled the answer to China's question, ignoring the famliar _STAB _of pain that resounded in my chest. "...Accident." I answered simply.

China looked at me for a moment more, then nodded. I mentally sighed in relief when he didn't ask any further. "It must have been quite painful, aru." China said quietly.

I was taken aback by this statement, and then was even more surprised when I saw the distant, wistful expression in his eyes. Until I remembered a little something else about this old nation. "You have one too, don't you?" I blurted. China looked at me in shock for a moment, before understanding dawned on him. "So you know of that, aru."

I nodded slowly. "Sort of. I didn't...see it, really. But I did kind of...hear about it." I put my head down slightly. "I'm sorry." China sighed a bit. "You have no need to apologize, you cannot help what you saw." He was quiet for a moment, staring out at nothing. "My scar is also quite old, aru. Much older than yours." He closed his eyes. "But it is something I have moved passed. As the ancient Chinese proverb says, Forgive and Forget. There is far too much else to think about to dwell on such a thing, aru."

I smiled. "You're an amazing person, China." He looked down at me from the corner of his eye, letting the smallest of smiles grace his face. "Thank you, Jinjer. That is something all we nations work to be. I have simply been fortunate enough to have a head start, aru." I laughed. "Yea, a one thousand years head start!"

"Well, I am one of the greatest there is, aru."

Just then, America emerged from the trees. "Alright, dudes! Lets go find our homies!"

"Alright, finally." I said as I stood.

As we made our way into the jungle, I couldn't help but feel a certain lightness in my chest that hadn't been there before. That had been the first time in who knows how long I'd shown my scar to anyone. I usually hid it, because when people saw it they usually tried to get a detailed answer as to how I got it, gave me an annoying dose of sympathy, or became uncomfortable around me. I didn't personally mind it all that much, but because of it I always had to be careful about what I wore, something I forgot to do on occasion.

I never thought it would feel so nice to share with someone who really understood.

After all, if I remembered correctly, China's was on his back too.

**...**

"What would we do if we run into one of the Axis first?" I asked as we trudged through the unknown wilderness. "Kick their assess, of course!" America answered. "But what good would that do? After all, we're all kind of stranded here together."

"We can think about that if we actually encounter one of them, for now, let's just focus on finding the others, aru."

"Hey Jinjer, do you know where they are?" America asked, turning to me. I shook my head. "Not specifically. But if memory serves, I know what they'll be doing by the time we find them."

"And what would that be, aru?"

"What they always do. Just list-"

"Shh! Dudes, you hear that!?" America interrupted me, ducking behind some bushes. "Wha- America, what are you-"

"SH! Listen!" America pulled both of us down with him. I was vaguely able to make out the sound of familiar voices.

"Well, we found em." I deadpanned. "Alright! Let's go!" America began to crawl towards the direction of the voices. "I wonder if they found the enemy, aru." Two more voices joined the chorus. "Aw man, sounds like something's going down!"

"Why are we crawling?" I asked just before we made it to the area the voices were coming from.

"Please-a stop it! What did Germany ever do to you guys!?"

'I recognize that voice alright.'

"Aw yea!" America exclaimed, popping his head above the bushes. "Ai yah!" China said, doing the same. "Good grief." I mumbled before joining them.

The scene was exactly how I remembered, every nation present and looking a bit worse for wear. Britain was punching Germany over and over again, while Russia was smiling his signature grin and poking the German playfully. Germany himself was just standing there looking vastly irritated, while Italy was frantically jumping around begging Russia and Britain to stop "hurting" Germany. France looked like he wasn't sure what to do about this whole situation, and I managed to spot a worried looking Japan across from us.

I turned back around and sat down, deciding to just wait for the whole thing to blow over. 'Country personifications, hundreds and hundreds of years old, acting like five year olds. That might as well be what they named the show.'

America started to laugh obnoxiously, alerting everyone else to our presence. "Oh no, it's the rest of the scary Allies!" Italy yelled. "I am beginning to sink sis wasn't very good idea." Japan said, backing away from the group.

'There are a lot of things about this that weren't good ideas, Japan.' I thought dully in response.

"Um, excusez moi? 'ello zhere?" A high-pitched voice suddenly arose.

I blinked in surprise. 'Could it be?' I turned around and saw-

'HOLY CHIZ, ANOTHER GIRL!'

And one that I recognized as well. She was a rather cute little thing, with tan skin and long chocolate brown hair pulled into twin tails, and large, matching eyes.

'Wait a minute, I know her! She's-she's a country too, right? Oh geez, what's her name? Um...S-Selly...no, S-Sey...augh, what is that woman's name!?'

"Seychelles!"

'...Oh yea, that's it.'

The girl called Seychelles looked surprise upon seeing France. "Oh, it's big brozher! And all zhe ozher big nations too! Oh my, what a nice surprise!"

"Ve~, Ciao Seychelles! I'm-a so happy to see you, wow, you've gotten so much cuter since last I saw you!" Italy said happily as he skipped up to Seychelles. "O-Oh, 'ello Italy, it's been a while, no?"

France grabbed Italy by his head and pulled him back from Seychelles. "Anyway, Seychelles dear, what on earzh are you doing 'ere?" France asked. Seychelles tilted her head at France. "Hm? I live 'ere! What about zhe lot of you?"

Everyone stared at Seychelles for a moment. "What!? Why the hell didn't you tell us we were near civilization, frogface!?" Britain yelled at France. "I-I 'ad no idea, really! I zought we were miles away from zhis place!"

"Obviously not, if this is where we've been fighting this whole week! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!?"

"Hm? What are you talking about? Zhere are no encampments 'ere." Serychelles said in confusion. The two European nations paused in their bickering. "What do you mean?"

"With America here, you must have known something was going on from his obnoxiously loud voice."

"HEY!" The U.S shouted, standing up.

Seychelles still looked confused, until a light bulb appeared above her head. "Oh! You must be referring to zhat ozher island a couple miles away from 'ere!"

Everyone looked at the girl in shock. "Other island?"

"To my knowledge, there is no other island here, aru." China spoke up. Seychelles shook her head. "Oh no, zhere is one not too far from 'ere, but it's been unin'abited for a long long time, so barely anyone knows about it anymore!" Everyone groaned and showed their own versions of exasperation, except for Russia of course. "So we were on a different island after all." I said thoughtfully.

Seychelles finally noticed me for the first time, and she took a step back in surprise. "Ah! It is a 'uman!"

"Do not worry Seychelles, she is wizh us. And she already knows everyzhing." France said.

Seychelles stared and stared at me, though I had no idea what she was thinking. A huge grin broke out on her face, and she walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Wow! A 'uman woman wizh zhe Allies! Zhat's amazing! I am Seychelles, its so nice to meet you!" She said while shaking my hand. "I'm Jinjer, nice to meet you too." I said, smiling myself.

'And just yesterday I was wondering if I'd be able to meet any of the female countries. I feel kind of bad for forgetting about her, but she did only show up twice in the entire series, so...'

Seychelles turned back to the others, but kept a hold on my hand. "So, I take it by zhe looks of you all you require some assistance, no?" The Allies and Italy all nodded eagerly. "Alright zhen! I would be 'appy to 'elp you!" She turned towards the direction she had come from, and yelled something in French.

Several native men appeared, all observing the group with casual expressions. "Please escort zhe men to receive bazhs, food, and any ozher care zhey might need."

"Nein! I do not trust being around zhe enemies!" Germany spoke up. Italy whined and started to beg Germany to change his mind. "Hmph! By all means, stay out here and starve to death then!" Brtain said, glaring at the Axis. "Mr. Germany, I sink it would be best if we accepted Miss Seycherres's porite offer, and went wis sem." Germany sighed. "You too, Japan?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but ve're not shtaying any longer zan necessary!" Italy cheered.

France then looked over at us with a downcast expression. "Aw, but I would much razher take a bazh wizh you two lovely ladies~!" I rolled my eyes, while Seychelles just laughed at France's perverseness. "Still chasing after all zhe women, I see. Well, not zhis time! Sorry big brozher!"

As the natives started to take the others, Seychelles turned to me, grinning brightly. "Since you're zhe only girl, I'll take you to get taken care of myself." I blinked in surprise. "Is that okay?" She nodded. "Oui oui, of course! Now come on! I know zhe perfect place!" She started pulling me along with her.

'Geez, it's like another America.' Speaking of the U.S, he looked back at me for a moment, seeming hesitant to leave me behind. I smiled at him, and gestured that I would be okay. I then followed Seychelles as she led me on to who knows where, humming happily to herself.

'At least I hope I'll be okay.'

**...**

"Hah, I feel alive again!" I sighed in tremendous relief as I towel-dried my hair. Seychelles had taken me to her own home, a beautiful beach house resting high above atop a hillside. She had given me permission to use her bathroom, and I swear I had nearly cried in happiness when I saw it.

Never again was I going to take for granted the luxuries of living in a decent house with modern accommodations.

I was actually a bit hesitant at bathing in Seychelles's nice bathroom at first, considering how filthy I was and I didn't want to get her tub gross, but she had laughed at my concern and assured me that it was no big deal. I wondered why it was that she had taken such an interest in me all of sudden. It's not like I had done anything worth it. 'I guess I'll just ask her.' I had thought while soaking in the bubble-packed bathtub.

My uniform had been taken to be cleaned, so Seychelles let me borrow some of her clothes to wear in the meantime. She lent me a knee-length yellow sundress with slightly puffy sleeves and a white lace trim. Not something I would usually wear of my own choice, but there was no way I was going to complain and turn it down after all she'd done for me already.

I examined myself in the mirror after I put it on. Seychelles was about my size, so it fit pretty well, but it just looked so...strange on me. Maybe that was just because I hadn't worn a skirt since fall rolled in, so I had to just get used to them again. In any case, it just felt good to be clean again. I exited the bathroom into what I assumed was a lounge of some sort. We were on the top floor of the house, and there was a balcony off to the right of the room that offered a killer view of the island.

Seychelles came out of a room off the lounge. "Oh, you're finished! Wow, you look so different!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Yea, its amazing what something as simple as being clean can do for you." Seychelles giggled. "While zhat's true, I was talking about zhe dress! You look so pretty!" I widened my eyes, looking back down at the dress I was wearing "Really? I don't think so, but thank you anyway."

Seychelles smiled and clasped her hands together. "Well zhen! I 'ope you're 'ungry, because I 'ave some lunch for us!" She said, pointing at the balcony. There was a table set out there, and on it was a platter of sandwiches, cakes, and tea. "Oh, wow. Thank you so much Seychelles, this really means a lot."

We sat at that little table on the balcony, the fresh island air and scenery accompanying us, making for quite the luxurious setting.

"I 'ope everyzhing is to your liking?" I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Thank you." Seychelles giggled. "You don't 'ave to keep saying zhat, you know." I rubbed the back of my head. "Haha, sorry. But this is heavenly compared to the crap week I just went through, so I really am grateful to you." Seychelles tilted her head. "Was it zhat bad?" I took a sip of tea before answering. "Well, no, I don't want to sound like I'm complaining. But when you're the only female on a lone island filled with men, it does tend to make you a little moody."

I explained a little bit more about the basics of what was going on for the past week, and her young eyes widened. "So you were zhe only girl on zhat entire island, and had to deal wizh zhe ozher nations while zhey fought? Wow, zhat must 'ave been rough." I shrugged. "Someone's gotta keep them in line. It's kind of one of my jobs as the adviser." Seychelles smiled with a hint of admiration. "I still can't believe you actually got to join zhem, and wizh such a 'igh position too! Zhat's incredible!" I laughed a bit.

"Well, it was kind of a weird and sudden thing, didn't even meet them until about a month ago, but I owed them for taking care of me among other reasons, so I asked them if I could join. And now, here I am." I looked out at the view from the balcony. "What are they doing, by the way? I'm kind of worried about what they might do, what with the eight of them being together and all." Seychelles thought for a moment. "Probably being served lunch too, at zhis point." She smiled at me. "Don't worry, I 'ave good people of mine watching zhem. I'm sure zhey'll be'ave zhemselves." I sighed as I reached for a sandwich. "I hope so."

Seychelles hummed thoughtfully. "If you really want to, I can take you to go eat wizh zhem." I blinked in surprise, then shook my head. "No, right now I'd much rather be here."

'Who knows when the next time will be that I'll be able to get a moment's peace with another girl. No way, I'm going to enjoy this as long as I can.'

Seychelles smiled at my answer. "As you wish!" I looked at her, deciding to ask my question. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being so nice to me? I mean, sorry if it's just me, but you seem really excited right now." Seychelles blinked in surprise, scratching at her cheek. "Do I? Ahahaha, I'm sorry. Zhis is my first time ever talking wizh a 'uman 'oo knows about us countries before."

"Really?" I said in surprise. She nodded. "I'm still young for a country. And since I'm so small and 'ave no military or any real political pull, I don't need to 'ave a boss. Big brozher Francis 'as always been protective of me, so I 'ave never met a 'uman 'oo is aware of us before." I hummed in understanding.

I never thought that there were countries who hadn't ever met another human who knew about their true selves before. You really do learn something new everyday.

"Well, I'm glad that I got to meet you then. For multiple reasons, really." I said with a smile, which Seychelles returned. "Oui! And I'm glad zhat you're not like what big brozher said zhat 'umans would most likely act like once zhey knew of us!" I raised a brow, not really getting what she meant by that.

I spent the next hour or so chatting with Seychelles, and found myself feeling one hundred percent comfortable for the first time this week. I'd forgotten what it was like to have a friendly, casual chat with another member of my own gender. It was comforting, and fun in its own way. Seychelles was a rather easy person to talk to, and funny to listen to as well. I was reminded of a line from the narrator of Hetalia then, and I smiled as I quoted it in my head. '

' "And just like that, the rest of the world ceased to matter at all." '

**...**

"WHERE DID THOSE WANKERS RUN OFF TO THIS TIME!?"

"DON'T WORRY BRO, I'LL CATCH EM!"

"AND JUST WHEN WE HAD THEM, TOO!"

This was what Seychelles and I returned to when we came to find the others. Everyone was clean and back to their normal selves, minus the fact that several of them were running around like maniacs and yelling.

I slapped a hand to my face. "I knew something crazy was gonna happen." Seychelles laughed beside me. "Well, zhey are nations after all." I spotted Russia, who was standing by observing the scene, as usual. "What happened over here?" I asked as I walked up to him. The Russian turned to me and smiled. "Hello, Jinjer. It seems the Axis have managed to escape from us once again."

I didn't have the energy to be surprised. "Wonderful. Now I have to calm them all down before they destroy something." I adjusted the collar of my cleaned uniform, which I had changed into before we left, before walking into the chaotic mess of characters.

"America!" My country froze in his tracks when I called him. "Oh, hey Jinjer! You're just in time dude! The Axis have evaded us again, but fear not! I, as the hero, will stop them once again."

I stared at him, none too impressed. "How about we not go after them this time?" America blinked in surprise. "Eh? But why?"

'Because this is where the "Stranded" arc friggin ends, dummy!' I wanted to yell.

Instead I took a deep breath and answered calmly. "For one, we finally reached civilization after no one knows how long, and I don't think anyone here wants to risk getting stranded again. Secondly, we have no idea where they are at the moment, and all we'd be doing is going on a wild goose chase if we try to hunt them down now. Thirdly, who is the adviser here?" I asked, pointing expectantly to myself. America crossed his arms and dropped his head like an upset toddler.

_Abusing your title to manipulate them into doing what you say. How cruel._

'Oh, shut up. It's for the best, and both you and I know it.'

"Ugh, fine. I guess you're right." America grumbled. "Sorry. I know you don't like it, but for now, it really is best if we retreat. I say it's time to close this thing, as it isn't getting us anywhere."

America nodded again. "Yea yea." I smiled. "Thank you for understanding. Now if you would, please tell the others this new course of action?"

**...**

Seychelles offered us some boats to get back to the other island in. "What if another random storm hits us, aru?" China inquired cautiously. "Oh, zhose storms always 'appen around 'ere! Don't worry, zhese boats are very quick and should get you to zhe ozher island in no time!" Seychelles assured us.

With that, we all started to load up on the three given sailboats. When the usual round of bickering began about who was riding with who on what boat among other predictable topics, I took the opportunity to say a proper goodbye to Seychelles.

"It's sad zhat you are leaving so soon. I would 'ave liked it if you could stay for a few days." She told me. I smiled. "Me too. But when the world calls, one must answer." Seychelles giggled. "I know I've said it a lot, but thank you so much, Seychelles. You really saved our butts out here. I know the other guys'll probably never admit it, but I'm sure they feel the same." She smiled. "Oh stop zhat, you're going to make me blush!" She exclaimed, holding her cheeks.

I smiled sadly. I didn't want to believe it, but I had taken a bit of a liking to Seychelles. She was cheerful and friendly, and as beautiful as her island itself.

She sort of reminded me of Jamey.

I didn't want to say goodbye to my first and only female comrade I had in this world, but what could I do? I wasn't kidding when I'd said the world was calling.

"JINJER! C'MON DUDE, WE'RE LEAVIN'!"

'Speak of the devil...'

I sighed when America called for me. "Guess I have to go now." Seychelles nodded sadly. "It seems so. Well zhen." She held out her hand to me. "I loved meeting you, Jinjer!" Instead of taking her hand, I threw my arms around her neck. "You too, Seychelles."

Although it was only for a few hours, Seychelles had been a friend, and for that I was grateful.

I could tell she was surprised by my sudden hug, but she returned it anyway. We separated after a moment and smiled at each other one last time before I ran onto one of the boats.

"Bout time. Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

"What show, aru?"

Off we went, back onto the ocean once again. Seychelles and I waved until each of us were out of sight from the other, a saddening, uncomfortable feeling swirling in my stomach.

I would probably never see her again.

"What was that all about?" America asked, coming over to lean on the side of the boat with me. "When you try being a female on a deserted island surrounded by males for a week, I'll let you know." I answered bluntly.

**...**

"Greetings, lovely home! I missed you so!" I exclaimed as America and I walked through our front door. "We were only gone a week, dude." I sighed in relief. "It sure doesn't feel like it."

One island stop to pack our things and take down camp, a call to home base for a plane, and two hours later, we had finally made it back to Washington and all its freezing glory.

I stretched myself out again, working out all the extra kinks and cricks from our rough week in the wilderness. "So, tonight's New Years Eve, y'know?" I smiled. "Yep, I know. Planning something?" America grinned. "You bet! Just haven't decided anything yet!" I chuckled. "Well why don't you do that while I go put my stuff away." I said as I made my way up the stairs.

'Ah, never taking any of this for granted ever again! Nope! Man, I love modern housing.'

I sighed in relief for the millionth time when I entered my room. I collapsed onto my bed, hugging my backpack to my chest.

I laid there for a while, reveling in the familiar comfort of my temporary bedroom. "Hm...what was the last thing I drew before that whole incident?" I suddenly wondered aloud. Seeking an answer, I sat up and opened up my backpack, only to blink in surprise at the first thing I saw.

My Christmas present.

"Oh, that's right..." I said as I slowly took it out. "I never opened this."

I turned it around in my hands, examining every inch of it. I wasn't sure why I had never bothered with it before now, I think something always distracted me whenever I started considering it. I shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

The gift had remained in perfect shape despite being mushed inside my backpack for several days. I almost hated to unwrap it, it was just so pretty to look at. But I was more curious as to what lay inside, so I grasped the mint green ribbon, and pulled on it. I carefully unfolded the paper, removing it so that not an inch was torn. "What is this? A book?" I thought aloud as I got a glimpse at its side. I wondered why on earth someone would get me a book of all things, until I fully got the paper off, and finally saw the cover.

My eyes popped out of my head and my jaw went slack as my brain registered the unsettlingly familiar cover.

In my hand, was a completely new, totally original _Winnie the Pooh _storybook.

I don't know how long I stared at that thing, wondering HOW IN ALL THE FRIGGING UNIVERSE had someone known to get this for me.

Was this some cruel joke?

Was someone laughing at me right now as I was staring at this?

Was this someone's way of rubbing in my face the fact that they knew me so well?

Slowly, as if it would shatter if handled too carelessly, I cracked open the book. A strong wave of nostalgia hit me hard as I flipped through the pages of the children's book. I quickly slammed it shut before those memories could resurface.

When I finally managed to gather my senses a bit, I swallowed hard. 'This book...' I ran my hand over the cover.

This book...was such a huge part of me. It served as the last symbol of my childhood. The only real material thing that I had treasured as a child before..THAT happened.

How was I even supposed to react to this? I was torn between crying out in joy, clutching the thing to my chest, and locking it up somewhere never to be seen again.

I hadn't told anyone - and I mean ANYONE - about this book. How great a source of comfort it had been during that time. How utterly devastated my young self had been when she lost her own copy all those years ago. Not even my dear aunt and uncle knew about it.

I stood from my bed and walked over to my window, the book still dangling in my hand at my side. I didn't know what I had been expecting with this gift. But this had proceeded any expectation that I might have had.

Though I was still confused about so many things, I couldn't help but smile. If anything, there was one thing in the world - no, the universe, that I could never doubt now.

Magic certainly did exist.

* * *

**Hm, I don't know. I'm not too fond of this chapter.**

**By next chapter, the time skips are going to start, so make sure you check the dates at the beginning of each chapter. Otherwise, you'll probably be hecka confused.**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**

**That's all for this time. Over &amp; out.**


	16. And so, the Time goes by

**March 25th, 1943**

Life as an Ally, if I had to choose three words to describe it, would be as the following:

Randomness, insanity, and blatant chaos.

Oh, that's four words you say?

Well, too bad.

The Allied conferences were cut down to a few times per month, or whenever everyone had enough time to meet. The nations were always traveling, either back to their own countries or to a separate front with another Ally. The only ones that really stayed put were America and I, but this was our own country after all, and everything America needed to work with all seemed to be right here in Washington, for the time being anyway.

There were a few rare occasions that we had to travel to a different state to meet with some army official or solve a problem at a different base, but that was pretty much it. We sometimes had smaller meetings with just a few of us Allies that were around, but those were mostly what I called check-up meetings, just to see how everyone was doing and if there was anything big going on at any of the war fronts.

I had a feeling though, that these small meetings were also directed towards me, to make sure I knew everything that was going on at all times in case I knew something that needed to be said. So far, I hadn't been able to think of anything of importance to report to them.

I had started to write down all I remembered about Hetalia in a notebook, putting them in order of episode and estimated date of occurrence the best I could. Unfortunately, it still proved to be extremely difficult to place the events in any type of chronological order. The gaps in both the show and my own memory constantly blocked my mental path, snuffing out any hope of painting me a clearer picture of the timeline. I eventually had to give up on it, and just resign myself to winging it through the rest of this stupid war.

"Owch!" I shook out my hand and examined the finger I'd just pricked. "Well, at least it didn't cut this time."

I was currently trying to sew up a hole in one of my shirts, something which so far, I wasn't succeeding in that well. I knew how to sew, my aunt had taught me at a young age, but its not like I'd had many opportunities to do it since she'd stopped teaching me.

"Hey, dude!" America said, running up the steps of the porch to join me on the swing. The temperature outside had finally begun to warm up, and the fresh spring air and cloudless sky made for lovely weather. "What's up?" I said in response to America, not looking up from my sewing. "This is!" He said.

I looked up then to see America holding a football. "Let's play!" I laughed sarcastically. "Yea right. Last time we did that, you threw the ball so hard it busted apart when it hit a tree. Not to mention you almost hit me." America whined. "C'mon, please? I swear I'll be more careful this time!" I shook my head. "No way. You can't even control your own strength." America stood from the swing. "Alright, fine! You asked for it!" "What are you talking abo-"

America's hands suddenly darted beneath my arms, and started poking and prodding them at a rapid pace. I immediately dropped what I was doing, and burst into laughter. "HEY! C-Cut it- haha – out! Haha! That's- haha! - not f-fair! HAHAHA!" America continued to tickle me mercilessly, laughing himself in triumph. "Play football with me, Jinjer! Plaaay foootbaaall! Or else suffer the dire consequences!" My sides started to hurt from all the exertion, and I caved. "OKAY! OKAY! Y-You win! Haha! You win! Stop already!" America released me, grinning down proudly. "Great! So lets do it!" He ran into the yard, while I tried to catch my breath.

"You...that was low. You're a real ass sometimes, you know that?" America laughed. "Yep, and you love me for it!"

Somehow, America managed to throw the ball in a somewhat normal fashion, except he did toss it into the forest a few times, and of course I had to go and find it.

"Hey, what do you think they would call this game in Europe if they played it there?" I asked randomly as I threw the ball back to America, who caught it with ease. "Eh? What do you mean?" He tossed it back over to me. "Well, they have soccer, but they call _that _football. If they played American football, what do you think they would call it?" I elaborated. America put his hand to his chin in thought, as if I had just asked him the answer to a rocket science problem. "Hm...how about, U.S. Awesomeness-ball!?" I snorted in amusement. "I seriously doubt it, but it was a nice shot." America and I laughed.

A few minutes later, a familiar sound literally rang out from inside the house. "I think the phone's ringing." America groaned. "Yea yea, I'll get it. Damn, and I was winning too!" "Winning!? We were just playing catch!" I yelled at him as he threw open the screen door and went into the house.

I went back over to the swing and proceeded with my sewing. Barely even a minute later, America came back out sporting an excited expression. "Great news! I just talked to the Limey, and China's back in town. Time for another meeting!" I nodded and stood up. "Bout time. So, are you planning on revealing that?"

America nodded, reaching into his jacket and producing the said item. "Oh yeah! Boy, it this awesome! I can't wait to see what kind of juicy stuff Germany's written down in this thing!"

A few weeks ago, some of the troops from a base in D.C. discovered Germany's military journal. America had decided to wait and reveal it to all the Allies in our next conference with all of us so we could prepare proper plans as to what to do with it, or more specifically, the information inside. 'So this is the beginning of season two. However, I doubt it will stay on that track for long.' I thought as we prepared to leave.

As always, Chris picked us up directly on time, and greeted us with a smile and a "Good afternoon." Chris was really the only human here that I had constant contact with. I liked him, he was polite and friendly, not because he had to be, but because that was just a part of his personality. I knew that because I'd caught him doing various acts of kindness for random people on occasion when he thought we weren't around. Chris also seemed to have a bit of a mischievous side to him, however tiny it may be, that amused me. However, there was one thing about him that I just couldn't figure out.

It was strange, and even now I can't explain it very well, but he seemed to have an air of mysteriousness about him.

I had tried before to ask our driver about himself, if he had family, a wife, or other hobbies. Chris had given me no more of an answer than a short, simple; "None for me, really. I've a very uneventful life here."

There wasn't just that, either. He sometimes gave me the strangest look, one that I couldn't for the life of me figure out. Its as if he was almost saying, "I know something you don't."

I pushed those thoughts away from my mind as we pulled up to the conference building. America stared at the journal, excitement visible in his eyes. "Man, I can hardly wait to crack this thing open and get a look at all of Germany's dirty little secrets!" I chuckled. "You said that already." "I can't help it! I'm so stoked!" "Well, let's get in there and find out then. Looks like everyone else is already here." I said, observing the familiar cars in the far parking lot.

My theory was proven true upon reaching the meeting room, where all our Allied friends were gathered.

America wasted no time in rushing up to the front to make his announcement, barely sparing even a greeting to our friends. "Dude, dude! You gotta see what we found!" The others looked up with curiosity. "Its Germany's secret military journal!" America said excitedly, placing the object on the table for all to see. The nation's eyes lit up. "That's incredible, America!" Britain said, actually paying the U.S. a compliment for once. "Zhis would give us a clear advantage over zhem." France said, a thoughtful look in his eye. "Let me see, aru!" China said eagerly. "Oh, sounds fun." Russia said, smiling cheerfully.

I took the open seat at the opposite end of the table. 'If I remember this right; I think the journal is actually all about Italy. I know a few people here who won't be very happy when they find out...' America opened up the journal, and read it aloud. "Dear diary-"

I snorted in amusement, accidentally drawing all attention to myself. I waved them off sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't hold it in. Keep going."

'I couldn't help it! Come on, "Dear diary?" Seriously? I would never have imagined Germany of all people writing such a thing!'

America went back to reading. "Dear diary; Today, Italy told me that he'd cook something for me." I noticed a few nations raise their brows in confusion from the opening statement. I didn't blame them.

"After I begrudgingly gave him permission, Italy cheered like a little girl and proceeded to use my kitchen." America continued to read. This first entry was basically Germany ranting about Italy making mess after mess in his kitchen, and himself having to clean it up every time.

But from what I remembered, Germany was making it sound a lot worse than it actually had been. He was, after all, kind of a clean-freak.

"This information is useless to us. Skip to another entry!" Britain interrupted. "Yea, yea." America responded, flipping a few pages into the journal. "Dear diary; Today, Italy was attacked by Britain and France while I was out." All eyes turned to the two European nations. "Ohonhon~, I remember zhat." "Ah, yes. Quite quite."

America read about Italy's "attack" through Germany's words, which pretty much just described Britain and France smacking Italy over and over again atop the head, not really causing any damage. 'Alright, seriously. I know this is Hetalia, but I cannot be the only one to see how incredibly stupid that is. What were they even trying to accomplish with that?'

"I fail to see the usefulness in this information, aru." China said. "Fine, next page it is then." America said, flipping to another entry. "Dear diary; Today, Italy tried to launch an attack on Egypt all by himself." "Good lord, is everything in that book all about Italy!?" Britain said, his tone lined with irritation. America shrugged and read on. "I don't know what he was thinking, the mindless dumkopff! No matter how many times I tell him not to pull stunts like that, he never listens!"

'Hm, I wonder if that's what Italy was doing back those few months ago when Britain caught him and Germany in Africa. It does made sense, when you think about it. Yet another thing to cross off the list.'

America turned the page. "Like feeding a stray dog, every time Italy was in trouble, I had to run to his rescue." I could practically hear Germany's voice narrating this in my head. "And now, I'm at my wits end! That arschlock! He lost to a Middle East country firing arrows! And none of them even blew themselves up! Its pathetic! I'm tired of cleaning up his mess all the time! I have to call a friend to vent!" There was a pause in the text, as America turned the page.

"Who on earth can I call? Italy is my only friend...and I can't tell what Japan is thinking."

I didn't even realize everyone had stood at some point. With the way America was reading, it sounded like some sort of weird drama you'd find on a foreign network late at night when you can't sleep. Everyone stared at the journal with thoughtful, shocked expressions. Except for Russia, who just smiled like nothing was wrong. "His only...friend?" The nations questioned in unison.

I looked at the journal myself, staring at that lone sentence. 'His only friend.'

I shook my head. 'Boy, can I relate to that.'

"Well." Britain broke the silence, clearing his throat. "Its unfortunate, but I don't think we shall be making any use of this." Everyone else slowly returned to normal, whatever emotions they might have been feeling towards Germany pushed aside. "What a disappointment, aru. I really hoped we would have been able to find something worth blackmail!" China grumbled. "Well, on zhe bright side, now we know 'ow much of a loser 'e is!" France said. "Hm, sounds just like someone else we know." Britain said, looking at France from the corner of his eye. "You 'ad better not be referring to zhe beautiful moi, sir Britain!" "That's what happens when you say foolish things without thinking, blasted poppycock!" America laughed obnoxiously. "I think everyone here who isn't American is a loser!" Everyone glared at America, while I just rolled my eyes. "Now he's done it..." Sure enough, an argument broke out among the countries.

I sighed and snatched the journal off the table before someone accidentally damaged it. "Its actually kind of weird that Germany would dedicate a whole diary – I mean, military journal - just to writing out his frustrations towards Italy." I said to myself as I flipped through the pages.

Then, something strange about it hit me.

The journal...was written in English.

I mean, it should have been obvious since America was able to read it, but it wasn't until then that I realized how weird it was. Why would Germany write in his own personal journal in English? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to write in German?

I knew that in the anime the journal had been written in Japanese, which would have made even less sense, but I also knew that in the anime _everything _had been written in Japanese. It was an anime after all, so of course everything would be written in Japanese, that was something that couldn't be fixed even in the English dubs.

I hummed thoughtfully, turning the journal over in my hands. 'Maybe there's a lot more unknown to this world than I thought.'

**April 10th, 1943**

"So, tell me again what it is we're doing today?" I asked my country as we pulled up to the meeting building. Instead of our usual uniforms, we wore light clothing easy for running and exercising in.

"Well, I dunno the whole story, but apparently Artie's been wantin' to improve his physical strength lately, so he's been working out and stuff in the woods behind the building. So then I thought, "Hey! Why not join him? After all, the Limey could really use my incredible expertise on this, don't ya think?" I hummed quietly, pretending to think it over. "I'm really not sure if he'll appreciate it, but its not like you're going to _not _go, despite what I say." America laughed. "Aw, you know me so well!" "Yea. Its really not that hard."

Instead of going inside the building like we normally would, America and I went into the woods that were just behind the conference hall. It wasn't a dark, dank wood, rather there were many paths and trails, plus it was pretty sunny, so it wasn't like we were risking getting lost or anything.

Once we were a decent ways in, America suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh, that's right! I totally forgot about that!" Before I could question him, America ran off back in the direction we'd come from. "Go ahead without me, dude! I'll be right baaack!" He shouted before he disappeared from my sight.

I simply sighed and continued on the path we had been heading. America pulled these kinds of stunts all the time, so I had stopped questioning them whenever they occurred. There was one time when we were just having dinner at the house, when America had done this exact same thing. He'd shot out of his seat and run out the door with no warning, the only bit of explanation being that he'd forgotten something, and would be right back once he'd gotten it.

He'd returned with a gallon of gravy for the mashed potatoes.

It took a little while longer of wandering around, since I had never been this far back behind the conference building before, but I soon spotted China. He was standing idly among the trees, his arms folded in the sleeves of his yellow Mandarin jacket, and his head turned away from me. It didn't take him long to notice my presence.

"Jinjer, aru? I was not aware you were coming here." He stated as I walked up to him. "America heard Britain was doing a bit of extra training, and thought we should join him." China raised a brow. "And where is America now, aru?" I shrugged. "Beats me. He just turned around and ran off without telling me anything." China closed his eyes and shook his head. "Typical America, aru."

Just then, the sound of heavy footsteps came jogging up to us. Britain didn't even acknowledge us when he came to a stop, and instead began to do a few meager stretches. "So this is Britain's training?" I asked as we watched him. "So far, aru. I think that Britain has been working out so he can become more stronger." China answered.

'Doesn't really seem like a simple jog through the woods would improve anything significant, but whatever. If its what he wants to do, I won't stop him.'

Britain leaned onto his knees and exhaled. "Alright! My training's gone well good today!" He stood up, smiling satisfyingly. 'Wow, he actually looks like he's in high spirits for once.' I thought.

"Those wankers who said I looked weak will feel ridiculous no-" "DUUUDE! BRITAAAIN!"

A familiar voice rose up, and lo and behold, there was America literally dragging a snazzy looking car behind him. "Finally, where have you been!? I've been looking for you for like, an hour cuz!" I resisted the urge to face palm. "Its barely been ten minutes since you ran off!" I said. "Really? Feels like its been so much longer!" America replied.

He then turned his attention back to Britain. "Get this, I wanna try driving your car! But dude, I need your keys first!" That time I really did face palm. "You're telling me _that's _why you ran off out of nowhere?" America laughed as he came to a stop in front of us. "Yea, I've been really curious about it, cause its a new model and stuff!"

I wasn't all that shocked to see that he'd pulled a car all the way out here. This wasn't the first time I'd witnessed America's monstrous strength.

Britain meanwhile, was staring at America with an expression mixed between being distraught, and discouraged. Usually I wouldn't say this, but I kinda felt for the guy. Here he was working hard trying to get stronger, and then here was America who was gifted with this inhumane strength. But hey, life's not fair to anyone these days.

America kept pestering the UK, trying to get him to fork over his car keys. "Fine, why the bloody hell not? You've already taken everything else that's important, so why not my car too?" Britain said with miserable sarcasm, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring of keys. America laughed victoriously, snatching the keys from the Brit's hand. "Awesome! Thanks dude!"

'He really can't read the atmosphere, can he?' I thought as America hurried to unlock the car. "Can he even drive? I've never seen him drive a car before." I asked. "I do not have any clue, aru." Britain simply shrugged in response. I raised a brow at their nonchalant replies. "Shouldn't we make sure he knows what he's doing before he destroys something?" Britain "hmphed", and let out a cough.

"I frankly don't give a damn. Maybe it'll do him some good to learn something the hard way for once!" China sighed. "I suppose I'll talk to him. I would rather not have to explain how half this forest was demolished to some American authority, aru." I chuckled as I thought of that possibility. "That would be interesting." Britain sneezed suddenly, using the towel around his neck to cover his face. "God bless you." I said to him. He cast me a glance from the corner of his eye. "Why are the two of you here, anyway?" I shrugged. "I'm honestly not that sure anymore."

Britain shook his head, covering his mouth again and coughing slightly. "By that answer, I suppose I can guess that it was America whom dragged you here?" I nodded. "He said it was to train along with you, but now I'm thinking it might have just been an excuse to go out and get your car." Britain groaned. "Of course. He's always been like that, the little wanker. He says one thing, then the next thing you know he's-"

He stopped abruptly and coughed some more. "Are you okay? You don't sound too good." Britain shook his head quickly. "I'm perfectly fine, its just allergies. All the damned pollen in the air." I raised a brow as he coughed some more. "Well, you should probably call it a day just in case. I doubt all this working out has helped you any." Britain pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "I suppose so. I was done for the day anyhow." The UK shot one last glare at America through the car window before he began to leave.

"Take care of yourself." I said. Britain turned his head to me one last time before nodding and leaving us.

A sudden _vrooom _echoed through the woods, and then America was driving off. "Oh great..." I mumbled as China walked up to me. "He claim he have license, aru." "Let's hope so, for both our sakes."

America's cheering could be heard from wherever it was he'd driven off to. "I think it would be wise if we remove ourselves from the road, aru." "I agree." China and I stood off to the sides, making small talk whilst being ready in case America did something stupid. "How have your martial arts been going, aru?" China asked. "Pretty well, actually. I've been practicing those moves you taught me almost every day." He gave a satisfied nod at my answer. "Very good. It is important if you wish to keep up your skills, aru. Now then..."

China got into a fighting stance. "...I would like to see for myself if you have truly improved or not, aru." I smiled and copied his stance. "Sure thing, Master Yao." We bowed to each other, and the spar was on.

I did a lot better against the old kung fu master than last time. He still held back on me, as was expected, but his moves steadily became quicker and stronger as the match went on. I was able to last a bit longer than the previous time, as my stamina had vastly improved from everything that had happened the past few months. I even managed to block one of his kicks rather than just barely dodge it, of which I was pretty proud of.

Our little fight ended when China knocked me off my feet, his fist stopping just inches from my face. "Very good, aru." I panted as I tried to catch my breath, but smiled all the same. "Thank you very much!"

China helped me up before assessing my performance. "You have most definitely improved, aru. If you keep this up, you might even be first-rank black belt one day." I laughed. "I don't know about that, but thanks for the encouragement." Britain's car rolled back up the path, coming to a halt with a slight _screech._

America stepped out, throwing his fists in the air. "That was totes amazing! I can't believe how awesome that was! Oh man, I have got to get me one of these!" He exclaimed loudly. "You didn't break anything, did you? I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna be the one to tell Britain his car is messed up." America gave me somewhat of an offended look. "C'mon dude, don't be a stick in the mud! This baby's perfectly fine!" He said while rubbing the car's hood.

I decided to inspect the car myself just to make sure. I checked most everything, from the wheels to the interior of the car, and thankfully nothing seemed to be all that broken or askew.

That is, until I spotted a nasty scratch on the side of the car.

"I'm not even going to ask how this happened." I said to myself.

"See, told ya I knew what I was doing!" America boasted. "How could we have ever doubted you?" I said with a dash of sarcasm. "By the way America, I just remember something. Weren't you supposed to meet with one of your governors today, aru?" America froze. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" He laughed it off like it was no big deal. "Why am I always the last to know these things?"

America turned to me. "Sorry dude, training will have to wait! I forgot I was supposed to meet with some official dudes to build some new plans today!" I shook my head. "That's fine and all, but we can't just leave a car out here in the middle of nowhere, now can we?"

America tilted his head. "We can't?"

I shot him a look.

"Okay okay, we can't! But I don't have time to drag this thing all the way back to Britain's hotel, dude!" "Then I'll take it to him." America's eyes widened. "You're that strong!?" I smacked him upside the head. "Of course not! I mean I'll drive it!"

I spotted China smirk while America rubbed the spot I'd hit him. "Alright, geez! Sorry, you don't have to hit me!"

We bid goodbye to China, and America proceeded to drag Britain's car back through the woods. Surprisingly, he had no trouble keeping up.

Once we made it back to the parking lot of the conference building, America dropped the car back onto its front wheels. "Alright dude, I gotta get going. You remember where the Limey's staying?" I thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure I do." America smiled. "Okay! Then I'll see ya later! Don't let that guy do anything to ya!" He yelled as he ran into the conference building, probably to phone Chris to come pick him up.

I slid into the front seat of Britain's car, seeing the keys still in the ignition. "Its a good thing America doesn't have his own car." I mumbled as I started it up. I carelessly pressed down on the gas pedal, making the car jerk unexpectedly.

Hey, I hadn't driven anything in months, cut me some slack here.

The old car felt strange compared to the motorcycle and smaller cars that I usually drove, but after a few minutes of driving around the parking lot I managed to get the hang of it.

I did somewhat remember where Britain's hotel was, but it still took a while of driving around town and occasionally asking directions.

Yea, so I got lost a few times, tell me you haven't done the same! Sheesh.

I pulled up to the familiar hotel building, the lot being just as empty as ever. I wondered if Britain liked being alone a little too much. It felt weird to go in there by myself, like I was walking into the scene of a horror movie or something.

"Hey Britain? Can you hear me? I brought your car back! Don't worry, America only cause minimum damage." I called out when I entered the hotel. No answer. I hummed thoughtfully and ventured down to where I knew the kitchen was. He wasn't there, so I started to wander around the entire bottom floor of the hotel looking for the Englishman.

When it became obvious that he wasn't there, I ventured back to the lobby. 'That's weird. I'm pretty sure he's here. He seemed to be pretty tired when he left earlier, so I can't think of anywhere else he'd go.' I thought about just leaving the keys on the front desk for him to pick up later, but I was too curious to just leave now. Thus, I decided to go look for Britain on the other floors. We had been here more than once before, but we'd never been to Britain's room, so I didn't know where it was. I knocked on each of the room doors as I passed them, listening for the familiar voice of the British nation. Then I finally came upon an open room door.

I stood in front of it for a moment, my conscience and my curiosity fighting for dominance. I knew it was rude to just enter someone's room without permission, but I couldn't think of why Britain would just ignore me like that. I knocked on the door first. "Britain? You in there?" The possibility that he could be sleeping or bathing crossed my mind, until I heard a slight groan from somewhere in the room. I took that as an okay to go in, and I pushed the door open to reveal a nice suite on the other side. "Britain? Sorry to come in so unexpectedly." I didn't get an answer, but I did spot a suspicious lump on the couch with an arm hanging outside the blanket, a book lying on the floor right below it.

'Good grief, this really does feel like a horror film.'

I walked over to the couch, and poked the lump. It shifted, and the top of the blanket was pulled down to reveal a familiar face. "Were you sleeping?" I said in a quieter tone. He stared at me for a moment, blinking wearily. "...No." Britain pulled the blanket away from him, and it was then that I realized how awful he looked.

The UK was breathing a bit erratically and his face was flushed an unhealthy shade of red, a thin sheet of sweat glistening on his skin. It looked like he had tried to sit up, but then just slumped back down onto the couch again.

"You're sick." Britain glared at me the best he could and coughed a few times. "You think?" He wheezed. "Just allergies, huh?" He groaned and turned away from me. "I don't need your ridiculing." He mumbled, his voice cracking.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I sighed as I began to remember this part. "You really should listen to the adviser, Britain." I laid my hand on his forehead, cheek, and neck, feeling him tense up at my touch. "You definitely have a fever." I assessed while he sat himself up. "I figured that out already." He retorted weakly, running a hand through his messy hair. "Well, come on. Suffocating yourself beneath a blanket won't help you any." I said while taking his arm to help him stand. "You don't have to treat me like a child." The UK muttered. "I'm not. I'm helping out a friend. Just suck it up, will ya?"

It wasn't hard to tell that Britain's cold was a bad one. He was very weak, could barely even stand, and his face felt as hot as molten lava. It seemed like my curiosity had done some good for once. I doubted Britain would have called for anyone to come care for him if I hadn't showed up.

I helped Britain to his bed, which had a pillow printed with the English flag on it, much to my amusement. "Anything I can do for you?" I asked as he buried himself beneath his blanket again. "Yes, you can leave. I don't need you catching this as well." I shook my head. "I'll be fine, I've got a good immune system. S'not like I have anything better to do anyway."

I left the room for a moment and found a washcloth in the bathroom, which I soaked with cold water and placed on Britain's forehead. 'Let's see, that's the first step in bringing down a fever. What else do I need to do? Heck, what else do I have to work with here?'

"Honestly Jinjer, you don't need to stay here. It would be bad if our adviser caught co-" A series of coughs cut him off. "Its just as bad that the personification of Britain is sick himself. So we need to get you well as quickly as possible before something bad happens."

Britain's brows raised slightly. "Is...something bad...going to happen?" He was starting to have trouble speaking, most likely because of a sore throat. "Honestly I'm not quite sure, but we'll need you to be up and running for when times like that come."

Most of the WWII segments from the show had passed already, at least all of the important ones, so it was difficult to tell when something was going to happen that I might need to warn them of.

I made sure Britain was comfortable, then went downstairs to the hotel's kitchen. I needed a way to treat Britain's cold, but all the first thoughts coming to me were to run down to the pharmacy and pick up some Tylenol or something. But of course, this was the 40's, and treating the flu wasn't that simple.

I was going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

Luckily, I did realize that I remembered an old remedy my uncle had taught me a long time ago, back when he had caught a nasty cold once. It was really one meant for stronger stomachs, but I figured it would do the trick for this situation. If nothing else, it should at least let him sleep for a while.

Finding a kettle to boil water in was easy enough, and it didn't take a long time of searching through the cabinets to find some Earl Gray tea either. It seemed Britain had stocked the hotel's pantries with all his favorite foods. After putting the kettle on the stove, I grabbed a jar of honey from one of the shelves, and retrieved a bottle of brandy from the small liquor cabinet.

'Now, where to find - Ah! Of course.' I went back to the lobby and found the last ingredient needed for the concoction in a bowl upon the front desk. Stuffing the breath mint in my pocket for later, I then went hunting around for a thermometer

It took a while, and I was starting to wonder if maybe I really would have to run to a pharmacy and just buy one, but then I managed to find one stuffed into one of the supply closets. I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way back to Britain's room. I really didn't like being in this hotel by myself, it felt way too creepy.

I was not expecting the sight I was greeted by when I got back to the room. "France?" I said in surprise. The Frenchmen whirled around at the sound of my voice, looking just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I looked between him and Britain suspiciously.

"What were you doing to Britain? You weren't trying to do something to him while he's in this weak state, were you?" France blinked and started waving his hands rapidly. "W-What!? Of course not, w-why on earzh would I ever do zhat? Ohonhon..." He stuttered while rubbing the back of his head. "Because you have several centuries worth of blood feuds between each other, and you hate each other's guts?" I deadpanned.

France sweated nervously. "W-Well I won't deny zhat...but, you 'ave my word zhat I wasn't planning on doing anyzhing inde - I MEAN, 'armful! Yes, I was not going to 'arm Britain in anyway!" I eyed him for a few more moments, internally laughing evilly at his half nervous - half terrified expression. "Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but only because this isn't the time to worry about that." I walked over to Britain's bedside, drawing my brows together when I noticed he seemed to have gotten worse.

His breathing was even more labored now, and his features were drawn into a pained expression that didn't look right on his face. I brushed my fingertips against his face, then quickly withdrew them. His skin was practically scalding. "Do you know if he's awake?" I asked France. " 'e was when I first came in earlier, but 'e seems to 'ave gone unconscious."

I sighed in frustration. I remembered this segment of the show, so I knew it was supposed to happen, but I didn't think it had revealed how or when Britain had gotten better. When watching this from my computer screen, I didn't know that the anime hadn't shown half of how bad the UK really looked in this time. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say he was dying.

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my mind. I couldn't believe I had actually thought of such a thing. The thought of Britain dying was, well ... unsettling, to say the least.

'Guess its up to us to get him up and running, then.' I thought as I slipped my hand beneath the blankets and gently took hold of Britain's. "Britain, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." It would be easier to care for him if he were awake.

Thankfully I did feel a squeeze on my hand, it was weak, but it let me know he was conscience. Poor guy was probably in too much pain to let us know any other way. "He's awake." I said as took my hand back. "Oh, 'ow wonderful." France replied with a dash of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and pulled the thermometer from my pocket. "Britain, I'm going to put a thermometer in your mouth, don't spit it out, okay?" I warned just before sliding the thermometer between the UK's parted lips, putting a few fingers on his chin to force his mouth shut.

I decided I should probably go check on the water I set to boil earlier. "France, before I ask I completely understand if you don't want to do this, but could you pleeaase watch Britain while I run downstairs for a minute?" France blinked, taken aback by my request.

I folded my hands together. "Please?" The Frenchman sighed. "Only a fool would be able to say no to zhose eyes. If zhat is what you wish my dear, zhan I shall do it." I smiled. "Thank you, France. I shouldn't be gone long."

A small part of me wondered if it was really a good idea just leaving the two of them like that, but I really wanted to believe that France was above attacking a rival in such a situation. Especially since that rival was supposed to be his ally right now. All in all, I wasn't too worried. If nothing else, I knew that France had a heart at least.

The kettle was screaming once I got back to the kitchen. I prepared the Earl Gray tea, and gathered the extra ingredients together on the table. I didn't know how bad Britain was in terms of eating and drinking, but I figured he should be able to at least stomach this. Besides, it was important to keep him hydrated so his illness doesn't go anymore downhill than it already had.

Once the tea was well-steeped, I stirred in a few teaspoons of honey for sweetness. It should also aid in making the drink easy to swallow, and gentle on his sore throat. Next came a shot of brandy, which I knew had always aided in sicknesses, especially in America. I wasn't exactly sure what it did, but I knew it should put the illness at bay and ease the aching. Lastly, I took the breath mint from my pocket and dropped it into the tea. That would hopefully help make his breathing easier.

"Not sure how it is in the taste department, but he should be smart enough to drink it despite. I just hope he won't be put off by the weird smell." I said to myself as I took the tea up to Britain's room.

'More than anything though, I hope this is a legit thing and it wasn't just an excuse for Uncle Mik to drink while he was sick.'

France was still standing over Britain's bedside when I got back to the room, not up to any mischief whatsoever. I think I heard him talking to himself in French before I came in.

I set the mug down on the small bedroom table, knowing it was too hot for Britain to drink yet. "How's his fever?" France held up the thermometer for me to see. It was of course, an old fashioned thermometer, so I had to peer at the little markings for a moment before I realized what it read, and my eyes widened. "Eek. That's not good." France nodded in agreement. "Its not going down at all, eizher."

"Should we call a doctor, or something?" France shook his head. "Zhat...would not be zhe best idea. Normally, we nations don't get sick unless our countries are in bad shape, or somezhing of zhe like." I blinked in surprise.

I hadn't even considered that his illness might be related to something happening in his country itself. I suppose it made sense, though. From what America had told me about personifications, most anything affecting their land and/or their people tends to affect them personally as well.

'If that's really the case, then there's really not much I can do to help him get better.' I couldn't remember if anything vital was happening in the war at this moment, in my world's timeline or this one.

"So countries don't naturally get sick at all?" I asked. "Its unlikely, but I suppose it is possible. We do, after all, still possess 'uman bodies." France answered. I nodded in understanding. 'Well, let's just hope and pray that this is one of those rare cases.' "You know, Britain is much cuter when 'e is silent, no?" I gave France a blank look. "What?"

The Frenchman was staring down at Britain with a mischievous expression. "Zhink about it! If 'e were always zhis silent instead of running 'is incompetent mouzh all zhe time, imagine 'ow utterly adorable 'e would be! If zhis were always zhe case, I would gladly 'ave tapped on zhat a long time ag-" I grabbed hold of France's ear and gave it a good yank to shut him up. "This is hardly the time!"

The door behind us suddenly slammed open, making us both jump in surprise. "HEY, Britain dude! You have to see this new plan I just built!" I whirled around. "Geez, America! You could at least give us some sort of a warning!"

America laughed and waved me off. "Sorry dudette." It was then that he finally noticed Britain laying in bed. "Hm? What's wrong with the jerky Limey's face?" The U.S. asked, peering at Britain.

" 'Ey! You be nice! 'E is very sick! 'E 'as a terrible cold!" France scolded. 'Oh? What's this? Was that _concern _I heard in that tone?' I thought with a slight smirk. "No way! Dude is sick!? I've got the cure for what ails ya, my man!" America said proudly.

Before I could stop him, America pulled a hamburger out of thin air and placed it on the UK's forehead. France gawked in surprise while I did a hardcore face palm. Even Britain stared up at it with an expression mixed between disgust and incredulity. "What the hell? Why isn't it working!?" America asked. "BECAUSE ITS FAST FOOD, STUPID AMERICAN!" France shouted. "I can't believe you just did that..." I muttered.

"Aah, yea, on that note; Um, what's a cold?" France gave America a long, strange stare. I was just trying not to repeatedly bang my head against the wall at the utter stupidity of my own country.

'America's your friend, America's your friend, America's your friend, America's your friend...' I chanted in my head.

It didn't matter if I had expected it to happen or not. I just couldn't fathom what went on in America's brain to make him do such a thing.

I thumped America on the back of his head as I went up to Britain's bedside. I removed the burger from his head, and thrust it towards the U.S. "Here, America. Why don't you eat this instead?" America blinked. "Oh. Well, okay!" He snatched it from me and gulped it down in two bites.

'Great. With America here, it will just be that much harder to get Britain better. Hm, what to do...' I thought about it for a moment, half-listening to France lecturing America about something. My eyes fell to the cup of tea, and I got an idea. "Hey America, would you be willing to run an errand for me?"

Both countries looked at me questioningly. "Hm? What kind of errand?" I nodded towards the UK. "I need some cold medicine for Britain. All you need to do is run down to a pharmacy and pick some up for me, and bring it back here. Would you please do that?" America wore a thoughtful expression, while France looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't really know what you're talking about, but sure. I've never been to a pharmacy before!" I laughed humorlessly. "Or course you haven't. Oh, but don't leave yet." I knew America probably wouldn't remember what I told him in terms of medicine, so I decided to write it down. I found a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a short note for the pharmacist, asking for cough syrup and any type of fever reducers and antibiotics they might have.

"Here, just give this to the person behind the counter. They should do the rest." I said, handing the note to America. "Roger! Don't worry Jinjer, I'll complete this mission alright!" With that statement, the U.S. dashed out the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "There's one more problem out of the way for now." "Are you sure zhat was a wise decision, Jinjer? Zhat was America you sent." Said France. I shrugged. "I mainly just needed him out of the way for a little while. I know he's my country and all, and I care about him, but he's...not good for these types of situations." France chuckled. "You got zhat right."

Turning my attention back to Britain, I figured it was time to get back to treating him. The tea was now cool enough for him to drink, so I brought it over to him, wondering how I was going to get him to drink it. He was probably too weak to hold it himself, and even if he could, he would most likely just drop it. "I have something for you, Britain. It might not taste all that amazing, but I need you to drink it." Britain cracked open one of his eyes for barely a second, so I knew he'd heard me.

I helped the UK sit up, and made sure his head was tilted back before raising the cup to his lips. Britain crinkled his brows when he tasted it. "Sorry if it tastes bad." Britain shook his head and swallowed the tea anyway. "What is zhat anyway?" France asked. "Um, some kind of remedy, I guess. My uncle told me about it, and it helped him when he was sick, so I thought you know, why not? There's nothing bad in it, its just a weird combination is all."

Britain suddenly grasped the cup himself, making me take my hands away. "You got it?" He glanced at me through lidded eyes before slowly raising the mug to his mouth, and taking a small sip. "I'll take that as a yes." I stood up straight, wiping the palm of my hand on my clothes. The back of Britain's neck and shirt were damp from sweat.

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable in illnesses, Jinjer." France observed. "No, I'm not. You should meet a real doctor from my time, I pale in comparison." I said.

Back in high school, I used to have to go with aunt Corrine to the small hospital she worked at after school sometimes, and I often watched her treat patients. Maybe that's where this whole weird 'Nurse mode' was coming from.

Britain finished the cup of tea, and handed the mug back to me while rubbing his throat. "I feel...a bit better. Although my face feels...rather disgusting from that horrid...sandwich." He said quietly. "Well, it was a burger after all."

France laughed at Britain while I retrieved the cloth that America had thrown off the UK's head earlier. Surprisingly, it was just as cold as when I had first wet it before. I smiled. 'France must have changed it.'

"Here, wipe your face." I said, handing the cloth to Britain. Just then, the door slammed open again. "I got em!" Britain cringed at America's voice. "Zhat was fast." France said. "Dude, that was weird! That place was friggin tiny, and it smelled like cheap health in there!" I rolled my eyes. "It was a medicine store, what did you expect? Anyway, what did they give you?"

America held out a paper bag to me. "See for yourself." Inside the bag was a bottle of cough syrup, some type of liquid medicine I'd never heard of, and-

"Penicillin?" I said with a confused tone, inspecting the little bottle of pills. "Zhat's a type of antibiotic for infections and diseases of zhe like." France said. "I know what it is. I just don't know why they gave it to us. His cold isn't that serious."

I knew that Penicillin became a popular drug during WWII, but it had been used to fight off big time infections that soldiers picked up from the battlefields. Not for a simple cold.

I decided against using it, and instead focused on the liquid medication. Following the instructions listed on the bottle, I gave Britain a spoonful of the cough syrup, and a bit of the medicine from the other bottle, which I discovered was some kind of fever reducer.

"That should do it." I said, setting the medicine on the table. "His body will do the rest." France and America clapped. "Very well done, mademoiselle." "Dude! You should totally be like, one of those people that work at hospitals!" I stared at America. "...You mean a nurse?" He nodded. "Yea, that." I shook my head. "I don't know why you guys seem so impressed. Its pretty common knowledge."

"Shut up...fools..." Britain mumbled suddenly from his bed. He had buried himself beneath the blankets again, facing away from us. "We should probably get out of here and let him sleep now." I said in a quieter voice. I pushed the other nations out of the room, casting a glance at Britain as I closed the bedroom door.

"Okay! Now that that's done with, what should we do now?" America asked. I shrugged. "Whatever you want to, I guess. I'm going to stay here until he's better." France and America cast me a surprised glance. "Eh? Why?" "Zhere is no need for you to do zhat, Jinjer. You 'ave already cared a great deal for him." "I know. Its just a precautionary measure. It'd be really bad if something happened and he's not there for it."

America shrugged. "Whatever, if you say so." France stared at me with an expression I couldn't read. "What is it?" I asked him. France reverted back to his usual self. "Oh, nozhing at all. I was simply zhinking of what I should prepare for dinner." I blinked in surprise and America cheered. "Whoa, really!? Awesome! Free food!" The U.S. dashed out of the room in excitement.

I shook my head at my country's actions. "You don't have to do that, France. You probably have more important things to be doing right now." France chuckled. "Don't be silly, my dear! After everzhing you 'ave done for zhat poor excuse of a nation, you deserve it!" He paused, looking at me suggestively. "Unless of course you would razher 'ave a different kind of rewa-"

I thumped his forehead. "Dinner would be great, thanks." I said with a hint of menace in my tone. France laughed nervously, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. "As you wish." He said before leaving the room.

I decided to check on Britain one more time before going. I quietly opened the door, and he didn't stir. Tip-toeing up to his bedside, I found that the UK had already fallen asleep. He seemed to be resting easier than before, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

I had decided that a sick Britain was not a Britain I wanted to see again any time soon. It just didn't feel right, seeing the UK in such pain. He was usually the more refined, professional member of the group (except for when he was fighting with someone, of course). Lying around in bed all day with a pitiful look on his face just wasn't like him at all.

I re-wet the washcloth and placed it on Britain's forehead again before heading downstairs. The kitchen was already flourished with food and ongoing cooking by the time I entered it. "-for zhe last time, no means no!" I heard France say.

"C'mon, dude! Why can't you make just one!?" "Because I refuse to waste my culinary talents in preparing cheap America fast food!" "What's going on here?" America ran up to me. "Jinjer! Frenchy over there won't make me anything I ask him for!" He whined like a toddler. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell him to make me a double-bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and a butt load of ketchup!"

"I already told you no!"

"America, why don't you just let France make what he wants. Its good to have variety in what you eat."

"Eeeh? Come on, dude! I thought you were on my side!"

"Technically I'm on all our sides, since everyone here is an Ally."

"That's not what I mean!"

"You should listen to zhe lovely adviser, America. It is what she's 'ere for after all."

"Shut it, France!"

"Okay America, I think we need a subject change here. How did your meeting with the governor go?"

**...**

"Well, look who's awake."

Britain looked up at me as I entered his room. "You're still here?" His voice sounded much better.

I nodded in response, setting the tray of food down. "So are America and France. Everyone was worried about you, y'know." Britain 'hmphed' and turned away from me. "Save your false reassurances." I shrugged. "Believe what you want, its the truth. So how are you feeling?"

Britain was sitting up, and most of the color had returned to his face. "Much better, I'll admit." Without thinking, I put a hand to his forehead again. "Hey, your fever's broken! Oh, you still look a bit red though."

Britain cleared his throat and moved my hand away. "N-Nevermind that. The point is, I have recovered. Whatever you shoved down my throat did the trick." I rolled my eyes. 'No one shows gratitude like Britain.'

"What is that?" He asked, staring at the tray of food. "Soup. You slept through the afternoon, and its dinner time now." Britain grumbled something about missing tea time before getting out of bed. "Very well then. But I don't want to eat it in here, I've had enough of this room for one day."

I picked up the tray again. "I'll take it back downstairs then. Come join us when you're ready." He didn't seem quite that thrilled about eating with France and America, but surprisingly didn't complain about it. "Fine. Now, I would appreciate it if you left so I can change." I chuckled. "Sure thing."

I left the room, but just before I shut the door a soft "Thank you" reached my ears. I smiled.

'Surely but steadily. We're all getting there.'

* * *

**Obviously, this was more of a filler chapter. But like I said before, they're kind of necessary, because I don't have that much more to work with from the show itself. Curse you Hetalia and all your randomness.**

**By the way, that tea thing was just something I found online. I have no idea if it actually works or not.**

**Did anyone actually have a fulfilling Spring Break? Honestly, I can't even describe how bad mine was. *shameless complaining***

**See you in the next chapter, we'll get back into more important stuff then. Over &amp; out.**


	17. Austrian Espionage

**Aaand, two weeks later...**

**Sorry for the longer wait guys, I meant to have this up days ago. Writers block is a real...well, I won't say it, but I'm sure you get the picture.**

**Awesome news! I have fanart! *happy dance* Dreamer372 has drawn a lovely picture of Jinjer, and posted it on Deviant Art. The link to it is over on my profile if you wanna check it out. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia don't belong to me**

**Random word of the day: Creole  
**

* * *

**July 16th, 1943**

'Dammit...' I cursed to myself, wincing as another grunt of pain echoed inside the small, stone room.

"How dare you call me zat! Especially when you are no better yourself!" A high-pitched, offended voice shouted.

A comforting hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned to smile reassuringly at its owner.

I knew I was probably just overreacting to this whole thing, the values and morals of my own world were obstructing my emotions again, and it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

That didn't mean I could watch on like it was nothing.

I suppressed a sigh, listening to our sort-of-captors argue amongst themselves. 'How did we get into all this anyway?'

**One evening ago...**

"Espionage?" America repeated.

Britain nodded. "Yes, that's what I said isn't it?" Question marks floated above the U.S.'s head. "Do you even know what that word means?" Britain asked again, his brow twitching. "Yes! Sort of...no?"

The UK groaned. "Basically its the act of going undercover to spy, and get information on enemies." I explained. "Thank you, Jinjer." Britain sighed. "Ooohhh, I get it! So you want us to do some badass sneakin around, huh?" America said. Britain rolled his eyes, taking a sip of tea before speaking. "If that's what you wish to refer to it as, then yes. I received news recently from one of my best spies that the Axis have taken refuge in Austria for the time being. I believe this would be a good time to gather some information on them in secret."

I gave Britain a confused stare. "Then...no offense Britain, but why are you asking America?" "HUH!? What's that supposed to mean!?" The U.S. shouted. "Ahaha...well, I hate to be the one to tell you this America, but stealth and secrecy really aren't your strong suits." I deadpanned.

America deflated, a dark cloud hanging over his head. "I am well aware of that, believe me." Britain said, drawing our attention back to himself. "You did not allow me to finish what I was saying." He paused for a moment.

"The thing is, I was not requesting this of America." The UK looked pointedly at me. "I was referring to you, Jinjer." I blinked in surprise, and America let out a loud "HUH!?"

I made a time-out gesture. "Hold on a minute! Let me make sure I'm understanding you here. You're asking me, just me, the _adviser, _to travel to Austria by myself, go undercover, and spy on the Axis powers?"

Britain groaned. "Did I say you would be going alone? No, I don't believe I did!" I slumped back in my chair. "Well geez, be clearer with what you say!" "Seriously, dude! What are ya tryin to do, give us heart attacks!?"

Britain scowled. "Stop talking and let me finish!" He crossed his arms, murmuring something incoherent under his breath.

Hopefully he wasn't cursing us or something.

"I thought well about this myself, and I think its time that Jinjer get more experience out in the field." He looked at me again. "I believe this would be good for both you and the Allies. Of course, I won't force you. Although this is not a mission of outright battle, it has its own dangers to be wary of. But I think you're capable of carrying it out with some help." I raised a brow. "And who would this help be, you?" Britain shook his head. "True, usually I would do missions like these myself as nothing matches the British intelligence, but I have previous commitments that I must attend to instead." "And you can't just send out one of your human spies to do it?" I asked. "Unfortunately all of my best spies are either busy, or out of commission at the moment. Argh, the irony of such things..." Britain mumbled the last part.

"Okay, then who would I be going with?" I asked again. Britain hesitated before answering. "...France."

I blinked in surprise. That certainly wasn't a name I'd been expecting.

"Eeeh!? You're letting Frenchy go on this trip, but not me!?" America whined. "Quiet, you!" Britain snapped. "I didn't particularly ask France myself. Somehow, I let it slip that I was looking for someone to perform espionage in Austria, and for whatever reason he volunteered himself." The UK sighed. "I suppose that's just one more reason for you to be opposed to going."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Not really." I said absently. Something about this situation was ringing a bell somewhere.

"I don't trust that frog to get this done himself without getting...distracted somehow, and from what I've heard you're capable of handling him, which is another reason I've chosen you to accompany him. So then, Jinjer." Britain looked me in the eye. "Will you do it?"

I lowered my eyes and crossed my arms. I really wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad idea to go through with his suggestion. I'll admit the thought of traveling was appealing, especially to a country like Austria, but on the other hand that same country was technically Axis territory at the moment.

I looked over to America for some kind of opinion. My country shrugged. "I don't like the idea of you going somewhere without me, the awesome hero by your side, 'specially with someone as weak and crazy as France, but I trust ya, dude. If you really wanna go, I guess I won't stop ya."

I felt a bit of relief at America's reassurance. I knew it probably would be good for me to go, you could never have too much experience when it comes things like this. Plus, I had a feeling that Britain was right when he said a certain nation wouldn't be able to complete this task without someone there to keep him on track. I still wasn't sure about whether or not I particularly _wanted _to; but I didn't see any real legitimate reason to not go either. To top that off, Britain himself was asking me personally, it would be a pretty dumb move to turn it down.

'Eh, whatever. YOLO, right?' I thought sarcastically.

_Out of all things, that is your final piece of reasoning?_

'Why not? When you think about it, that's kind of been my motto, I'm always doing stupid things after all.'

_...I suppose that's true. _

Sighing deeply, I cast a glance towards Britain. "I'll do it."

The UK smiled, satisfied with my decision. "I'm glad you agree. All I'm asking for is a bit of decent information regarding the Axis and their plans for the future." He paused. "Unless you know something yourself that you'd care to share."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, knowing he was referring to my foreknowledge. I knew something about this was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. The longer I had stayed here, I had begun to notice that most of my recollection of the events in the anime came back during the times they happened, which wasn't all that good for me in terms of being an oracle.

"I don't think anything I could tell you is really what you're looking for." I answered. The irritation was obvious in Britain's eyes, and I didn't blame him. Here we were posing as one side of the war, and I'm supposed to be the adviser, but I rarely have anything plausible to report. It was a good thing most of them seemed to like me, otherwise I probably would have been kicked out ages ago.

Britain nodded stiffly. "I see." He stood from the table. "France has done this type of thing before, so he should be able to guide you along. Just as long as he takes it seriously, for once." We stood as well. "I'll be sure to keep him on track the best I can." I said. "I expect you to do so. Also, be sure that you dress casually. You don't have to go in full disguise, but I do suggest you dress in something that you don't usually wear, try to blend in." Britain advised. "Got it."

The UK nodded once more, then headed for the door. "If all goes decently, you shouldn't be gone for more than a day or two. I shall return tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp to pick you up. I won't wait a minute longer, so be sure you're ready. If you come up with any questions, feel free to call me. Good day to you both." Britain walked out to his awaiting car. "See ya later, Artie!" America called out. Britain bristled, and turned back to us. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" With that, he got into his car and sped away.

America laughed at Britain's reaction while I just shook my head. By now, I was far too used to this type of behavior from my Hetalian friends.

"Well, I should probably go get ready for tomorrow." I could feel America staring at me as I made my way to the stairwell. "You didn't really have to say yes, y'know. The Limey could have gotten almost anyone else to do it." I nodded. "I know. It just didn't feel right to turn him down." I turned to look at America. "Besides, I'm getting one of those feelings in my gut again. If I had chose not to, it would have bugged the absolute crap out of me all through tomorrow." America crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

'Oh great. He's having another silent tantrum.' I thought with slight amusement. "You don't have to look so sad. I'm sure you'll be able to last a couple days without me." I teased.

"That's not the point!" The US whined. "I just can't believe that stupid Britain! Not only does he deny me, the HERO, the right to do a mission for the Allies, but then he doesn't stop France from going, and he thinks he can just waltz in here and make you do something you don't want to do! And WITHOUT ME!"

"Yes, you said that..."

"Damn Britain and his stupid face! When I see him again tomorrow, I swear I'm gonna grab my best baseball bat and shove it up-"

"America, _I _swear, you finish that sentence, and I'll tell everyone about your little incident with the ketchup and barbeque chips last week!"

**Next Morning**

"Hm, casual...casual...casual... Shoot, I don't know what he wants!"

I was digging through my wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear for this little trip. Britain had told me to "blend in", but that was difficult for me even on a regular basis, I didn't know how he was expecting me to accomplish that now.

After a lot of thought, I decided to break in one of the dresses I'd bought all those months ago. I figured since I had mostly worn boys clothing ever since I came here, a dress might make for a good cover. At the very least, they probably wouldn't recognize me at first glance. The dress was a button-up with short sleeves and a white collar, was royal blue in color, and a had knee-length skirt printed with flowers. I fastened a brown belt around the waist, and slipped on a pair of white sandals to go with it. I examined the outfit in my mirror, spinning around experimentally, watching the skirt twirl around my knees. It was a nice dress, comfortable and yet form-fitting, but not to the point of indecency.

"Now I need to figure out what to do with _this_." I mumbled, twirling a finger around one of my blood red locks. There was no doubt my hair would give me away no matter where I went, or how good of a disguise I had. I didn't have anything to hide it, and didn't have the time to go get something to hide it. A sudden knock on my bedroom door startled me out of my thoughts. "Britain's here, dude!" America's voice informed from the other side. "Really? Augh, okay, I'll be there in a minute."

'And now I have an impatient, grumpy Brit waiting on me. Great, just fan-frigging-tastic.' I quickly decided to tie it into a simple bun at the base of my neck. It was a style I hadn't donned since coming here, so it should make me at least a little less recognizable. I grabbed my shoulder bag, which I had packed an extra outfit and a few other basic things into, and headed downstairs.

I heard the familiar English voice clashing with America's from the entryway, probably arguing about something again. I slipped into the kitchen to grab a strip of bacon that America had left out from sometime earlier that morning, and then nearly tripped over something else he'd left out as well. I slowly picked up the baseball bat off the floor. 'I certainly hope this wasn't here because he was considering going through with that little threat of his-'

"Yo, Jinjer! That you in there?" America called from the entryway. "No, its the ghost of Christmas present." I called back, rolling my eyes. "EH!? A G-GHOST!? AW CRAP, BRITAIN! THERE'S A GHOST IN THE HOUSE THAT SOUNDS LIKE JINJER!" "IMBASELLE! THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS HER!"

I laughed as I walked out to the entryway of the house. Britain continued shout at us. "And you, its about time you got down here! I've been waiting down here with this mindless twit for five... min...utes..." Britain's words died on his tongue as I walked into view.

For some reason, the UK's eyes widened when they landed on me, his lips parting slightly in surprise. America however, had his jaw hanging open, his own blue eyes the size of saucers as he stared at me.

I looked confusedly between the two of them. "What?" I said cluelessly. _"Dude!" _America exclaimed, suddenly running up to me. "You look insane! Who are you and what have you done with Jinjer!?"

I didn't know what to make of that remark.

"Um...and that means, what exactly?" He eyed me up and down again. "I'm saying you look crazy awesome! But its really weird at the same time! Like, man, you look like an actual girl!" I blinked in shock. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?" America rubbed the back of his head, a slight red tint on his cheeks. "Well, nothing really. Its just that you're always dressin' like a guy and act so laid back and all, and sometimes I just forget that you're a chick."

My brow twitched. 'Okay. I'm just a little bit insulted.'

I grabbed America's ear, and tugged hard on it. "OW OW OW!" He yelled in pain. "_Hey,_ listen here mister! I may prefer a pair of pants over a skirt, and barely give a damn as to what I look like everyday, but I'm still a _woman_. Got that?" America nodded furiously. "Yea yea, of course I know that! That's not what I meant! I mean, duh, of course you're a girl, but I mean you don't really act like one most of the time! I mean, not that you act like a man! But you don't really act like any other typical woman either! You're like a bro! One of the cool guys! I MEAN, not that you're a boy! You're more like a dude! And not in the gender way!" America rambled on desperately, tripping over his own words.

I let go of America's ear and burst into laughter. "Geez America, I'm just _kidding! _I know what you were trying to say. I'm not mad at you, or anything." I hit his arm playfully. "Its just fun to give you a little scare once and a while." America breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Not. Cool! Don't do that dude, what are you tryin' to do to me here?" "Consider it revenge for setting three of my shirts on fire." "Come _on_, you're bringing that up again!? I said I was sorry like, a million times!"

"A_HEM!"_

We both ended our conversation at the irritated clear of a throat. Britain was staring at us, arms crossed, and foot tapping irritably. "Oh, right." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I'm sorry for taking a while, Britain. We can go whenever." "That would be now, then. Come on, we're leaving!" The UK turned around sharply, and walked out the front door. I sighed before following, America in toe.

We stopped at the front porch to bid our goodbyes. "You absolutely sure you wanna go, dude? You could still back out if you really want to." America said. I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be okay, America. I'm a big girl." I teased, poking his forehead. He grinned and patted me on the head.

"Then I'll see ya later, dudette!" I nodded, and started for the car. "Oh yeah, and remember, if France tries to do somethin' to ya, punch first, ask later!" America shouted. I laughed and waved goodbye before climbing into Britain's car.

"Have you got everything?" The UK asked me as I shut the car door. I nodded. "I think so." "Then let us be off." Britain said before starting up the car and driving off.

I stared out the rear view until the house was out of sight. It was then that the fact that this was the first time I would be going somewhere without America started to set in. I wasn't particularly nervous, but I did feel like...everything was off somehow. It just felt so weird to not have him here by my side. A naive thought really, that I would always have the comfort of my country's presence with me. I was just gonna have to get used to being without him for a while.

I looked over at Britain, who was staring straight ahead with a neutral expression on his face. The silence between us wasn't really awkward, but it wasn't 100% comfortable either. This was technically the first time I'd been completely alone with Britain, unless you count the time he was sick, which I don't, because he wasn't in his right of mind.

'Speaking of that time, I'm pretty sure this is the same car I was bringing back to him that day.' I thought absently.

"Why did you decide to dress like this so suddenly?" Britain said, breaking the silence. I blinked at the unexpected question. "Well, you said to wear something that I didn't usually wear to blend in, so I thought this was the best option." Britain hummed in understanding.

'Nice conversation, really fulfilling.' I thought sarcastically. I had already prepared to ride the rest of the way in silence, but once again, the Brit surprised me by speaking up again. "You should dress like this more often. It suits you."

I looked at Britain in surprise, wondering what made him say such a thing all of a sudden. 'Hm...actually, this kinda feels like deja vu...'

_"You should smile more often. It suits you." _

I blinked in realization when I recalled that little remark I'd said to him several months ago. I smiled, feeling both amused and just a bit flattered. 'Clever, Brit. I tip my metaphorical hat to you.' I thought. "Why Mister Kirkland, are you complimenting me?" I said sweetly, addressing him by his human name for the first time in quite a while.

Britain let out a slight 'hmph', keeping his eyes squarely on the road. "I simply said what I wished to. Think of it what you will." I giggled quietly.

Maybe it was time I changed my opinion on tsunderes.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and it wasn't long before we pulled up to an...airport?

I blinked dumbly at the much-smaller-than-I-was-used-to airport building. I could see both the control tower and planes way off behind the main building. "What are you doing just gaping there like a fish? Come on, we're on a schedule!" I turned to Britain, confusion still evident on my face. "I had no idea we were actually coming to an airport."

I was so used to flying privately with America whenever we had to go out of state. I'd never even considered having to travel on an actual airplane through an airport. Heck, I didn't even know what it would be like traveling on a public plane here in the forties.

Britain raised a brow. "Of course, the point of this espionage is to appear as normal as possible. Besides, this is simpler than getting a private jet." I nodded slowly and got out of the car. "...Right. Sorry, I just...wasn't expecting this. Also, I don't have a passport."

"Don't worry about that, I have covered it. What were you expecting if not an airport?" Britain asked.

I honestly didn't know. But in my defense, this did come on pretty suddenly, and even if I had considered this possibility, I probably would have doubted it. After all, why would flights from America, a country of the Allies, to Austria, a country of the Axis, be being offered casually to the public during WWII? It didn't make sense at all, on my part.

'Just think Hetalia, Jinjer. Think Hetalia.' I finally shrugged in response to Britain's question. "Let's just go."

This airport was nothing like the ones I used to. The main building was _so _much smaller, and the security paled in comparison to the ever-so-tight precautions of future airports. It felt so foreign and strange to me. I was glad Britain had been there with me, otherwise I wouldn't have had the slightest clue what to do.

Rather then walking through a suspended boarding bridge to enter the plane, we had to board it directly from outside, something I'd seen done many times in movies or the news, but never done myself. That's where we finally met France, who was standing by the boarding steps flirting with one of the flight stewardesses. The Frenchman was also dressed in casual clothing, wearing a white button-up shirt and black slacks.

France's eyes widened when he caught sight of us, and he quickly strode over, flashing me a charming smile. "Oh my, 'oo is zhis lovely young gift of zhe 'eavens you 'ave found, Arzhur!? She is many, many miles out of your league!" Britain bristled and started cursing at the Frenchman, while I rolled my eyes. "Its me, Francis. Just because I'm wearing a skirt doesn't mean I'm a different person." France laughed. "Oh Jinjer, do not be silly! Of course I knew it was you, my dear. 'ow could I not? Why, today your beauty surpasses zhat of zhe greatest of landscapes, zhe loveliest of roses, zhe brightest of stars, and even zhe grandest of any palace zhat Europe- non, zhe WORLD 'as to offer!" France exclaimed, sporting a finishing pose.

'Oh great. He's laying it on even thicker than usual.'

I swear I saw roses sparkling around him. Kind of like Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club.

...Except it was worse.

I saw Britain face palm out of the corner of my eye, and I was tempted to do the same. Instead I used the old "we have to get going" excuse.

Francis, don't we need to be leaving right about now?" France snapped out of whatever weird fantasy world he was in, and turned back to me. "Oh, oui oui, of course." He gave me a sympathetic look, taking hold of my hands. "You poor, poor zhing! Being stuck wizh zhis stuffy Englishman! A woman of your caliber deserves a man just as gorgeous! Such as moi."

My brow twitched in irritation. I really didn't like that look he was giving me.

I smiled that smile of sickeningly false sweetness. "Would you like me to flip you again?" France blinked in surprise, his charming expression slipping away and being replaced with a nervous smile. He released my hands and took a step back, putting a more respectful distance between us. "You are as charming as always, mademoiselle."

I really couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

A flight attendant stepped out from the plane, announcing the final call for boarding. France pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to me. " 'ere, Jinjer. Zhis is your ticket." I took the ticket wordlessly, nodding in thanks. I'd been wondering when I was going to get this thing. "Good luck, you two. I expect good news upon your return." Britain said. I nodded. "We'll do our best. Right, Francis?" I asked, looking pointedly at France, whom nodded quickly in response. "Oui, of course. I would not dream of it any ozher way!" I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. "Right. Well, I'm going up. Later, Arthur."

I climbed the stairs to the plane entrance, stepping in carefully. The inside of the plane wasn't all that bad, the most noticeable difference being the curtains in front of the windows. I handed my ticket to the flight attendant, who directed me to my seat. There was a bag sitting in the seat next to the one I was given, which I assumed belonged to France.

I sighed as I sat down. I really still wasn't too keen on the idea of spending a few days alone with France doing who-knows-what. I was a bit nervous about going into enemy territory as well, regardless of rather or not I had an idea of what might happen. The Hetalia world was the epitome of unexpectedness, yet another thing that made my job that much harder. Sometimes I honestly felt like scraping a cheese grater against my forehead would feel better than having to deal with this sh*t.

"Pardon moi." France, who'd come out of nowhere, said as he slid past me and sat down. "How long is this flight?" I asked, popping some gum from my bag into my mouth. I still hadn't gotten a good grasp on the time difference in this world.

"Mm, well considering we are traveling to zhe ozher side of zhe earzh, it will most likely be a few good hours." I nodded. 'Much better than what it would have taken in the real world.'

I heard a strange little _click_ sound next to me, and I looked over to find France holding a _really _old (to me of course) camera, that he was holding backwards with the lens facing himself. "Did you seriously just take a selfie?" France blinked at me in confusion, and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, did you photograph yourself?" France smiled. "Of course. Zhis utter gorgeousness deserves to be captured for all to admire, don't you zhink?"

I rolled my eyes, deciding not to answer. "Why do you even have a camera?" France froze for a moment. "Oh, well, I zhought it would 'elp when we start to collect information on zhem, no?" He laughed, though I thought I detected a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Why was this seeming more and more familiar?

'Alright Jin, think. What parts of the anime involved France and cameras? … The main thing coming to my mind is that April Fools day episode in Beautiful World. That obviously isn't in this case. I know there was something else...somewhere in season three, I think. ...Oh! There was that scene with him and Austria taking a photograph together. But that was with a digital camera, so it can't be – wait... France and Austria... doesn't France actually get caught by Austria and Germany at one point for sneaking arou – OH. Of course. Damn, this universe just loves messing with my poor little brain, doesn't it?'

No wonder France had wanted to take up Britain's little mission. He wanted an excuse to go to Austria and stalk the poor guy.

And now I was caught up in the middle of it.

'Fudging ducks.'

**...**

The flight was smooth and uneventful, unless you counted my inner turmoil raging throughout the whole time.

I'd been strongly considering reaching over and strangling the perverted Frenchman at one point, but was able to decide against it. That wouldn't have accomplished anything aside from venting, which wasn't really a good activity for an airplane.

After about an hour and five pieces of bubblegum later, I had cooled down and began to think of ways to fix this somehow. The possibility of us getting captured was high, so of course one of the obvious solutions was to catch the next flight back to the States, but then there was a certain Englishman who would be none too happy if we did that. Besides, he did have a point. This was a pretty good time to take advantage of the Axis while they were off their guard to get some info on them, and no one in their right mind would pass that up.

I knew we could use the camera to our advantage, all I needed to do was make sure France actually photographed things that we could actually use, and above all keep him from blowing our cover. Maybe once we got back I'd tell Britain about France's little motive behind this, and let him deal with the punishment towards the Frenchman.

"Are you alright, Jinjer? You 'ave been so silent since we flew 'ere." France said. I cast him a glance from the corner of my eye. 'How exactly should I answer that?' "I'm okay." I said simply.

We were exiting the Austrian airport, going into the city of Graz. "So what do you plan on doing, Francis?" I asked, changing the subject. "Well, lucky for us I just 'appen to know where zhat Austria lives. I recommend we start zhere." He said in a low voice, excitement sparkling in his eyes. I shook my head in exasperation. "Fine, fine."

We ventured into Austria, and it didn't take long for my breath to be taken away by the gorgeous landscape of the country.

It was everything you would expect in a European city and better, with rustic structures lining the lively streets, a new, fantastic sight to drink in around every corner. Church bells rang out from a sanctuary somewhere, and each grand building we passed was beautiful in its own way. Needless to say, I stared excessively at practically everything, probably sporting one heck of a tourist face.

France's chuckle broke me out of my little trance. "You certainly look like you're enjoying yourself." I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey, cut me some slack, this is my first time ever in Europe." France smiled. "Well, if you zhink zhis place is beautiful, you should visit my country someday. It is so manifique, zhat it makes Austria pale in comparison to its beauty!" I smiled slightly. "I'll have to do that sometime then. Y'know, to see if what you're claiming is true." "Ohonhonhon~! Trust me, my dear. You 'ave not even scratched zhe surface of what Europe 'as to offer."

We slipped into silence for a moment, now walking alongside a lake. "How far is the house from here?" I asked. "Mm, a ways out. 'e lives out in a more rural area." I hummed thoughtfully. "So I guess we'll be walking a while, huh?" France smiled. "If you like, I could always carry you." "No way."

We went deeper into the city, keeping an eye out for any familiar faces of one of the Axis members. I didn't think we would run into any of them, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Especially when it comes with the possibility of being captured.

As we entered a less populated area, France stopped suddenly. "What is it?" France made a grimace-like expression. "I forgot about a phone call I 'ave to make." I raised a brow. "Can it wait?" France shook his head. "As much as I would like zhat to be true. It should not take long." He looked around. "Ah! 'ow convenient, a phone boozh." There was indeed what looked like an old phone booth by one of the nearby buildings.

'Wow. I...don't think I've ever seen one of those in real life before.'

I thought as France started to go over to it. "Wait 'ere! Zhis won't take long." I sighed and took a seat on a bench. There were only a few people around in this area, one being a young-looking man strumming a guitar.

As luck would have it, he looked up the exact moment I looked over at him, and our eyes met. He blinked when he saw me, giving me a quick once-over before smiling and getting up from the tree he'd been sitting against.

'Oh shoot, what did I do to deserve this?' The guy walked up to me with no hesitation, stopping not even a step away from me.

"Hallo, fräulein. Was ist eine schöne Frau wie Sie hier aus tun ganz allein?"

I stared at him blankly, not showing an inkling of reaction. Not that I could even if I wanted to. I didn't speak German.

He tilted his head questionably. The guy was pretty strong in the looks department, so I wouldn't be surprised if this was the first time he'd been flat out ignored by a woman. I didn't expect the next thing he said.

"You could at leasht give me some kind of acknowledgment." I blinked in surprise when he spoke to me in English. His German accent was thick, much thicker than Germany's was, but I still understood him perfectly.

He smirked. "Ah, so you are an English shpeaker. Intereshting. Hier for a bit of tourism?" I looked away from him. "That's none of your concern." He raised a brow. "Your accent is shtrange... Ah, you musht be American!" He smirked lazily. "How intereshting. You're ze first American I've ever met." "Lucky you." I said dully.

I really hoped he'd get the hint and just go away. I was getting a bad vibe from this guy, and not just because he was hitting on me.

He chuckled. "No need to be like zat. Tell me, vat's a young American voman doing sitting all alone in a foreign country?" " 'oo said she was alone?"

The man whirled around at the sudden voice. France was standing right behind him, arms crossed and expression stern. He was taller than the man, so he was able to look down on him and appear more intimidating. "I suggest you move along, mousier. Zhis one is not up for zhe taking." The man chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "Hey, you can't blame a man for trying." He walked away, waving from behind. "Auf widersehen, fräulein."

France shook his head at the man, mumbling something in French under his breath. A part of me wanted to tell him that he wasn't any better than that guy in terms of shameless flirting, but I held my tongue so as not to ruin his heroic moment.

France's stern expression fell away, and he smiled at me. "I'm sorry you 'ad to deal wizh zhat, Jinjer. Are you alright?" I nodded. "Thanks, but I could have handled him on my own." France laughed. "I know, but what kind of man would I be if I stood by and allowed an innocent young woman to be 'arrased by some creep?"

I almost laughed aloud at the irony of that statement.

"Right, whatever. Let's just keep going." France nodded. "Oui. Well zhen, shall we?" He said, offering me his arm. I raised a brow at him. "Francis, just because you "saved" me, it doesn't mean I'm suddenly willing to go out with you." France laughed. "Non, don't worry Jinjer. I promise Francis 'as good intentions zhis time." "Is that so?" I said doubtfully.

France nodded, the smile slipping from his face. "Listen, I know it seems a bit strange, but trust me. We'll attract less attention zhis way, and it will prevent somezhing like zhat from 'appening again."

I hesitated a moment more, staring France down for any type of mischief or ill intention. I sighed a bit when I realized he was serious. "Fine, but if you try anything I'm never trusting you again." I said, taking his arm. France grinned. "Fair enough."

We continued on, the previous event quickly being forgotten. The tranquil atmosphere kept me in good spirits, and soon I forgot I was holding France's arm. The only attention we drew was that of women, who would send us dreamy gazes then whisper among each other, giggling occasionally. You didn't have to be a genius to guess what they were talking about.

No matter what country or time-period you went to, there would always be fangirls.

After a while, we left the city and came upon a more country-like region. We started to see more animals than people, passing the occasional farm and being surrounded by rolling hills. I was really starting to miss my tennis shoes.

"You know Jinjer, my offer to carry you still stands." France said as I rubbed my tired ankles. "I survived a week on some deserted island-slash-battlefield surrounded by men, this is nothing." I said.

"Oh, its not much furzher a'ead anyway." He said as if he had just realized that. I groaned. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

A familiar manor came into sight among the trees. I stopped to stare at it a moment. It looked exactly like it had in the anime, from the gardens to the windows. It was strange to believe that this was the same house that Italy had lived in for many years when he was a young chibi.

France chuckled his creepy little laugh beside me. "Ohonhonhon~ Zhe time 'as finally come!" I shook my head at the Frenchman's behavior. "So, what? You think they're just gonna let us waltz in there?" France 'hmphed'. "Don't be silly, 'oo do you zhink I am? I 'ave been 'ere many times, so I know all zhe good 'iding spots to take good pictures!"

'Good grief France, just how often do you stalk this guy?'

"Let's just go in, get something, and get out." I sent France a hard look. "NO funny business. Agreed?" France stared at me incomprehensibly for a moment. Then, his face slowly paled as he finally realized that I knew the real reason he wanted to do this in the first place. I smiled sweetly. "So unless you never want to see that little camera of yours again..." I paused, tapping on his bag where the camera sat. "...You'll only use your skills for _all _of our advantage, right?"

France gulped, nodding slowly. "O-Of course. I would 'ave it no ozher way!" I nodded firmly. "Good boy. Let's go, then." We sneaked around the side of Austria's manor, keeping our heads low and avoiding the windows like the plague. "See them anywhere?" I whispered. France put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Not yet. But if I know Austria, 'e is probably in zhe main room right now playing one of 'is precious instruments."

As if on cue, the soft sound of a piano echoed through the air. France grinned. "Ohonhon~." He got down on the ground and crawled into some bushes. "Um, France?" He stuck his hand out and beckoned me to follow. "I'm in a dress!" He repeated the action.

I groaned quietly, getting down on all fours and following after France. It was one thing to have to crawl through a thick patch of prickly bushes wearing a protective uniform and boots, but doing the same thing in a sundress and sandals was a different thing entirely.

We squeezed along the wall, coming to a stop below a large window. We slowly stood up just enough to peek inside, and I stared at the familiar person sitting at the piano.

Chocolate brown hair, glasses resting on the tip of his nose, and fancy clothing that screamed aristocratic were the most noticeable details about this man, which all matched the characteristics of the nation of Austria perfectly.

Austria was completely immersed in the piece he was playing, eyes closed and everything, just as he'd been depicted as in the anime. France was staring at Austria with an expression akin to dreaminess, and it was starting to creep me out. I just do not understand what goes through that guy's head.

"Ah, playing beautifully, as always. If only 'e wasn't so attached to Germany and didn't act like such a d*ck all zhe time. I am sure we would be able to get along somehow~." I cringed away from the creepy, sickeningly-sweet aura France was giving off. 'What the serious F!?'

"Oookay, doesn't look like we'll be getting anything here, so let's move along." I said, pulling on France's arm. "E-Eh!? 'old on a minute, Jinjer! I didn't even get to take a sexy pictu- I, I mean,-" I slapped a hand over his mouth. "I don't want your excuses. If you wanna stay here and be a weird creep, fine, but do. Not. Blow. Our. Cover." France nodded rapidly, and I let go of him. "If you're going to take a picture, at least try and get something of use while you're at it." I sighed quietly.

Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure what it was that Britain wanted. I'd brought a notebook to record any important conversation, and France had his camera, so I supposed we at least had a shot at getting something though.

I turned back around to go explore a different area. "Don't take too long." I whispered to France before crawling back the way we'd come. 'I'm really starting to hate bushes.'

The moment I popped my head back into the open, I hit it against something hard. Blinking rapidly, I looked blankly at the...boot?

'Crap...'

I slowly craned my head upwards, and was met with a familiar pair of sky blue eyes peering down at me. We were both silent for a moment, both comprehending the other's next move.

And of course, with me being my incredibly polite self, I said this:

"Hey Germany. How's it going?"

The German nation raised a brow at me before letting out a sigh. "Hallo, Jinjer." He paused, staring at me with an unreadable expression. "Vat are you doing down zere?" He asked, though he probably already knew the answer.

"Spying on you." Germany blinked at my honest reply. "...I see." I smiled at him. "Would you mind taking a step back so I can come out of here?" Germany continued to stare at me as if I was the most outlandish thing in the world, but slowly took a few steps back anyway. I crawled out of the bushes and stood up, dusting off the skirt of my dress. "Sorry I don't look very presentable at the moment." I said coolly.

"...Zat's okay." More uncomfortable silence. "You do know zat I'm going to have to take you in now, right?" Germany said. I nodded. "Yup." I could have laughed at the way Germany was staring at me at that moment. Unfortunately, I was too busy having an internal freak out.

'Craaaaaaaap! CrapcrapcrapcrapFMLshootdamncrapfudgeafudgingduckinamuck!'

...Yea, you probably get the picture.

Germany sighed heavily. "I received vord zat you and zat scum France vere here. I'd hoped it vasn't true." I blinked in surprise.

He...received word? As in, someone told him? Rats! Who could have caught us? I mean, I guess it could have been anyone, we had been walking through enemy territory and all, but still. Something about it just didn't sit right.

"Vell, vere is sir Francy pants anyvay?" A sudden shriek made me jump, and Germany whipped his gaze to the window. "VAT DO YOU ZINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Germany let out a distressed groan. "Vy does zis alvays happen to me?" France came, literally, flying out the window and landed roughly on the ground. "Ow~..." He mumbled. Austria came waltzing around the corner, dozens of angry tick marks dotting his forehead.

"You indecent scumbag! I ought to ring your neck!" I stared sternly down at France as he sat up and rubbed his head. "What did you do?" His eyes widened. "N-Now 'old on a moment! Its not as bad as it seems!" I held out my hand. "You know what, never mind. I don't wanna hear it." I turned to Austria, who had just now noticed my presence.

"I'm extremely sorry for whatever it was he did to you." Austria raised a curious brow at me. "If I'm going to receive an apology of any sort I'd prefer it be from his mouzh, but I suppose I'll accept anyvay. Now, who are you exactly?" Before I could introduce myself, I was interrupted again by a very unexpected voice.

"Vat's going on out here? Austria?" The voice was indeed feminine, and the owner of the voice stepped out to reveal a rather beautiful woman with long, chestnut brown hair and deep green eyes.

I blinked in shock. I recognized this woman. She was the personification of-

"Hungary! Vat are you doing out here?" She placed her hands on her hips. "I heard somezing going on from my room, so I came to investigate. Vat is it? It better not be France...again." She trailed off when she spotted me, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear...did anyone notice zhe human girl standing over zere?"

Germany was rubbing his temple. "Don't vorry, our identities aren't jeopardy." He gestured to me. "Zis is Jinjer O'Dale. She knows of us." Austria and Hungary's eyes widened. "Vait a minute, Jinjer... Zat sounds familiar." Austria said. "Oh! You mean _zis _is ze woman who joined ze Allies!?" Hungary exclaimed.

I was taken aback by this sudden recognition. "You know who I am?" Germany turned back to me. "Seychelles is not good at keeping secrets." I blinked. "...Ooooohhh..."

Terrific. Now I was in an even deeper pit.

Hungary walked up to me with a friendly smile. "Hm. You're not exactly vat I vas expecting. From vat I heard, you were apparently some kind of super human who led ze Allies out of a chaotic battlefield and stood up bravely in ze line of duty, showing no fear ven doing so!"

I did an anime-style fall of disbelief. "WHAAA!?" 'Just what kind of rumors were people spreading about me!?'

"I-um, geez, I- I have no idea where you heard that, but its...just not true at all." Hungary looked disappointed. Germany cleared his throat. "Pushing zat aside for now, I'm afraid ve're going to have to take you bozh inside for questioning."

'In other words capture us. Nice way to beat around the bush, Germany.' I thought. " 'ey! You can't do zhat! Even I 'ave rights!" France shouted. "Like vat!? Ze right to invade ozer people's homes and take indecent photographs of zhem!?" Austria retorted. "I told you! It was not an indecent picture! I was merely capturing a sexy moment in time!"

Hungary glared at France, pulling her signature skillet out of nowhere. "Get him, girl." I encouraged. Both she and France looked at me in surprise. "J-Jinjer! 'ow could you!? What did I do to deserve zhis!? Why can a man not enjoy any simple beauties of zhe world!? Oh, why can't zhe world just love one anozher!?" He cried out dramatically.

'The return of drama queen Francis, ladies and gentlemen.' Germany grabbed France by the arm, pulling him up forcefully. "Come on, cheese eater. Ve are going inside. Hungary, bring Jinjer." "Ha! Go a'ead and try anyzhing! I, zhe manifique France, shall not be swayed by zhe like of you! I will beat you just like I did in zhe last war!"

Germany froze, a dark aura surrounding him. "Looks like he crossed a line there. Moron." I mumbled. "Oh dear." Hungary said. Germany whirled around and punched France square in the face. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

I had not been expecting that.

France rolled around on the ground comically, holding his face. "OW! Zhat really 'urt! 'ow dare you mess up zhis beautiful face, you bastard!" "QUIET! I vill not stand by and let you remind me of zat! I still have nightmares about all zose stupid cuckoo-clocks!" Germany boomed.

"Cuckoo-clocks?" I muttered absently. "Yes, poor Germany. He hasn't been ze same after being forced to make over a thousand cuckoo-clocks and give all zhe money he made of zhem to France after Vorld Var one." I nodded. "Ah. Well, I'm sure anyone would go a little cuckoo themselves if they were forced to do something like that." Hungary hummed in sympathy. "Indeed."

"Zat's IT! Austria, ve're tying up zis jackass!" "NOOON!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Speaking of going cuckoo...'

**...**

'...Nope, that didn't give me any answers.'

France, my idiotic partner in crime, just couldn't keep his mouth shut, even as he was tied to a chair in an enemy's basement. As result of this, Germany and Austria kept taking turns giving him a good smack.

Hungary, who had noticed my discomfort towards the situation, had placed a supportive hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her reassuringly. Regardless of how I felt having to watch, I knew that France was strong enough to take it.

"Zis is getting us novhere, ve're just vasting time. Let's shtop and zink of somezing else to-" "Ah, five o'clock." Austria cut Germany off, glancing at a random clock on the stone wall. "Vat? Hey, vere are you going!?" Austria began to walk up the stairs. "Its five o'clock. I need to start preparing supper." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now is really not ze time!" Germany shouted.

Austria paid him no mind, and exited the basement anyway. "Gaah! Ve're putting zis on hold!" Germany exclaimed before stomping after Austria.

Once he left, Hungary gave me an apologetic smile. "I hope you don't hold it against him. Germany has been stressed out lately, and is really just doing his job." She sighed in exasperation. "You should have seen ze poor man's face ven zat spy came and gave us ze news of you being in ze country." She took on an expression akin to irritation. "I svear, zat indecent man doesn't deserve to call himself a spy!"

'Aaand, now she's venting to us.' "Actually, he and France vould probably get along vell. Like you, he's also a shameless flirt, and doesn't care about ozher's opinions of him at all!"

'Hmm, who does that remind me of? But no, he couldn't possibly have been - could he?' "Does this guy carry a small guitar around with him, by any chance?" I blurted. Hungary blinked in surprise. "Vy yes, he does." My eyes widened, and France and I shared a knowing glance.

Well. Now we knew who'd ratted us out.

Someone called Hungary's name from above. "Huh, now vat do zey vant?" She gave me one last smile. "I'll be right back. I have somezing to discuss wiz zem anyvay."

Awkward silence ensued the moment Hungary left. I scratched the back of my ankle with my foot. "I guess I owe you an apology, huh?"

I felt bad. I had been so focused on keeping France from doing something stupid and getting our cover blown, and in the end, it ended up being my fault. All because of one stupid guy that was really good at acting. How ironic.

"You can if you want to, but it won't make much of a difference at zhis point. Besides, it really wasn't your fault. All men 'ave zhat certain side to zhem, so 'ow could you 'ave known 'e was just a douchebag wizh an ulterior motive?" France said, smiling kindly at me.

I examined his wounded face, watching a trail of blood trickle down his chin. "Are you...okay?" I asked quietly, going over to untie him. I doubted I would get in any sort of trouble for it.

"Ah, I am a lucky man to 'ave a lovely young lady showing concern over moi. Zhat is plently 'ealing enough for me!" All traces of concern dropped off my emotional radar, and I rolled my eyes. "Really? Still dropping the pick-up lines even in a place like this?" France laughed. "Zhis is zhe best of places to do just zhat! Did you know zhat when a man and a woman are put into a desperate situation, zhey will often-"

"Don't wanna know, shut up."

"But zhat's zhe best part!

"I'm going to sit over here and ignore you now." I said, sitting in the farthest corner of the room with my back facing the laughing Frenchman.

In result, I missed the troubled expression that crossed France's face in that moment.

* * *

**Someone play the "Hallelujah" theme, cause this sucker is done! *collapses in exhaustion***

**Yay for new characters! I don't think I portrayed Hungary and Austria very well here, but I promise there'll be a lot more of them in the next chapter.  
**

**One more big word of thanks to Dreamer372 for making the first ever fanart for "Allied with the World". You're awesome, girl. :)**

_Hallo, fräulein. Was ist eine schöne Frau wie Sie hier aus tun ganz allein?- Hello, miss. What is a lovely young girl like you doing out here all alone? _(Rough translation)_  
_

**BTW, this specific segment was actually located in Germany in the anime. I changed it for a few various reasons.**

**Kaze, Over &amp; out.**


	18. Escaping and Neutralizing

***Gasp* Oh. My. Gosh. I have FINISHED it! *insert a thousand smiling emojis here***

**I'm sorry updates have been slower lately. But to make it up, I have written a very long chapter to wrap up this little arc before we move on. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**Random word of the day: Syndrome**

**Chapter rewritten as of April 20th 2016**

* * *

**France's P.O.V.**

Britain was going to kill him.

There was nothing else to say.

The pitiful scone-muncher was going to kick him to his little imaginary world and back. Not that he could of course, that sorry excuse for a country could never beat the world's most beautiful nation, but the schmuck sure as hell was going to try.

France had no doubt in his mind about this as he forcibly followed the potato-mashing German down the elegant hallways of Austria's manor.

Apparently, their captors had decided to lock them both in separate rooms, something which he usually wouldn't mind at all- especially considering this was Austria's house- but now was not the time.

They had to get out of here before word got around that the Allies human adviser was here.

It's not like he wasn't expecting it; as adorable of a nation his little sister was, there was no doubt that she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Granted, no one really SAID that it was a secret; but it should have been a kind of self-explanatory fact that Jinjer's existence was to be kept on the down-low for as long as possible. Bringing a human directly into the Allies circle was strange enough, but if it was just that, it wouldn't be such a big deal.

It was the fact that she knew who they were that really threw it into the fire.

And if that wasn't unusual enough, it was a human _woman _too.

Yes, France was well aware of the fact that Jinjer was no average woman, and not just because she came from a different world and knew bits of the future. But the other countries wouldn't understand that. It's not like they could go parading around clarifying the main reason they allowed her into the Allies in the first place to justify themselves either.

France sighed, thinking back to all those long months ago, when the girl called Jinjer O'Dale first fell into their lives. Literally.

Why had he cast a vote to make her a member of the Allies anyway?

Before that, he would have never even consider such a suggestion. His only other experience with letting a human woman get so close to him and his country ended far too horribly.

Before Jinjer, France would never have allowed another human, especially a human woman, a chance to get close to him again.

...So why had he let her?

The most obvious reason was that she had the ability to help them through this war. But everyone seems to have forgotten that little fact.

France tilted his head up to the ceiling, giving a thoughtful hum. Perhaps it was...ah yes, she was interesting.

She had intrigued him in a way that no other human had done in quite a while now. He was pretty sure that was the case with his fellow Allies as well. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was _something _about Jinjer that was...completely different from the rest of them.

It would have been a shame to turn away from something so interesting. Maybe that was why he so willingly offered her a spot in the Allies.

As time went by and he got to know her better, France's intrigue did not subside; if anything, it grew every time he saw her.

She was so unpredictable with her words and actions, so blunt and uncaring about what others thought of her in personality. There was something- as redundant as it was- completely otherworldly about her.

France had met many incredible people in his long, long life; but somehow, none of them were _quite _like she.

Now that he thought about it more, maybe that was why the Allied countries seemed to enjoy her so much. For the first time in God knows how many years, the nations had found something different.

Something that not even they, with all their years of age and experience, could understand or comprehend.

France sighed, wishing he could rub his temple, but his binds held his arms to his sides.

Thinking deeply wasn't like him. If he continued this, he might get wrinkles on his lovely forehead.

"Vould you stop zat sighing? It's depressing." Germany said suddenly. France huffed, sticking his nose in the air. "Well, _excuse moi. _It is kind of difficult to not feel depressed around someone like you zhough, don't you zhink?" Germany turned around and glared at him faintly.

They stopped in front of a door, which Germany reached into his pocket and drew out a key to unlock. "You vill be staying in here. Your meals vill be brought to you, and I vill come get you ven ve need you. Until zen, stay in here and don't cause any trouble! I von't hesitate to gut you if you try to escape!" France was pushed inside the room, and his bonds were finally undone. Germany slammed the door behind him, the _click_ of the door being locked following after.

France sighed again. "Aw, I don't even get to see Mousier Austria one more time. Zhat's no fun." The room itself was decent and clean, as expected of Austria's home. It didn't do much to ease his annoying worries though.

France ran a hand through his hair, looking around the room for any slight possibility of escape. It was bad enough that half the globe probably knew about Jinjer by now; but the longer they stayed here, the more they increased the risk of letting the most important cat out of the bag.

Jinjer's origins.

France gritted his teeth. Stupid Britain.

If he'd known the asexual arse was planning on asking Jinjer to come along, he would've pulled the grouch aside and given him a stern telling-off sooner.

_"Right. Well, I'm going up. Later, Arthur."_

_The two Europeans watched as Jinjer boarded the plane. The moment she was out of sight, the Frenchman sent a hard glare at the Englishman._

_"What zhe 'ell were you zhinking? Bringing 'er along on zhis!" Britain blinked in surprise at the sudden question, then glared right back. "If you must know, it's a precautionary measure to make sure YOU do your job!"_

_France 'hmphed'. "Oh, please. I'm perfectly capable of doing zhis! You're zhe one you should be worried about!" France put a hand to his chin. "If I remember correctly, you did not even trust 'er a few months back!"_

_Britain crossed his arms. "Who I choose to trust to do my missions is none of your concern! I didn't even ask you to do this! If anyone, you're the imposter here!" _

_"Wha!? 'ow dare you! I offer my service to you and zhis is zhe zhanks I get! I've never seen such rudeness!" _

_"Oh, shut up! Why are you so concerned anyway? You didn't even blink an eye when she came to that island with us!"_

_France narrowed his eyes. "Zhat time was different."_

_"How so?"_

_"Because she was surrounded by us, and 'undreds of Allied soldiers! Zhis time, we are going straight into Axis territory, and it will just be she and I! You cannot honestly tell me you didn't realize zhat!?"_

_Britain was silent for a moment. "Of course I did. I'm no fool."_

_ "Zhen why did you ask 'er!?"_

_Britain turned around. "I've stated my reasons. Believe them or not, there's no undoing it now. You should go. Your flight is about to depart." He shoved a slip of paper at the Frenchman. "What is zhis?" France asked, eying it warily. "Are you going blind now? It's obviously a phone number! I want you to call me the moment you arrive there. I need to keep tabs on you."_

_France raised a brow. "You seem to 'ave an awful lot of faith in Jinjer. Zhat's quite unusual for you." Britain turned back to look at his old frenemy. "I know what she's capable of. Call me mad, but I have a feeling something good will come out of her going." France chuckled. "You are mad, my friend. But zhen again, madness is one zhe zhings zhat makes zhe world go round, no?"_

_He laughed, and Britain just stared at him. "You make no sense at all." France finally started up the steps, waving backwards. "Whatever. Au revoir!"_

_Just as he was about to enter the plane, Britain's voice stopped him one more time._

_"By the way, you nasty frog! Take care of her, you understand? You had better not let a single thing happen to her! This is for the sake of the Allies, you hear? DO NOT let her fall into the wrong hands!"_

_With that, the Brit spun around and swiftly walked away._

_France blinked in astonishment, then a slight smile spread across his face._

_"Oh, Britain. You should know better zhan to let your curiosity get zhe better of you."_

France was squeezing a pillow by the time he came back to reality.

He glared at it as he pictured the face of that scrawny Englishman on it. "Zhis is a fine mess you've gotten zhe bozh of us into, Britain!"

_But it was really your fault too, wasn't it?_

France growled at the little voice in his head. "Damn you, conscience! I always ignore you, so why do you speak up now?"

It was true, some small part of him begrudgingly admitted that this was sort of his fault. But come on, a man can't get a break once and a while to enjoy the beauty of something he admired? Even _he _had his limits!

France sighed, flopping down onto the bed. "What is so wrong wizh admiring beauty? I am France, it is what I am meant to do!"

_How about because it got you both kidnapped?_

"Urrgh..."

The stupid guilt was nagging at him. The fact that _she _had apologized to _him _afterwards just made it worse. As if this whole thing had been _her _fault. She was a beautiful woman, of course she was going to get flirted with!

...The fact that the guy had been a spy had just been an unfortunate stroke of bad luck.

France turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling again.

He should probably apologize to her. It was only right.

...But there was something else he needed to say to her first. Something that had to be done, no matter what kind of light it may put him in.

For his sake.

For her sake.

...For everyone's sake.

**Jinjer's P.O.V**

"What is it about a bath that makes one feel so relaxed and happy, even after they've had a crappy day?" I wondered aloud.

After a while of sitting down in the basement with France, Hungary had come back and delivered the news that we were going to be put into separate rooms while we were here. I didn't like the idea of being separated from my only ally, but neither of us were dumb enough to protest as they escorted us away from each other.

I got lucky.

Much to my surprise, Hungary had brought me to her own room, and invited me in with a cheerful smile. When I had questioned her as to why she willingly decided to share her room with me, she'd paused and then responded with: "I zhought zhat was what women did for each other. Especially vhen it concerns a house full of men. Am I wrong?"

...Yea, I didn't really get what she meant either.

But I thanked her anyway and gladly accepted her offer, even though it felt it little weird. Now I was relaxing in her luxurious bathtub, in her equally as luxurious bathroom.

What is with Hetalia countries and their clean, home magazine-worthy bathrooms anyway?

"Hm, who knows. Maybe it's just a case of hot vater going to your head."

...Oh yeah, and Hungary was in here with me too.

I shifted in the tub, giving Hungary a small smile. "This is kind of weird, y'know?" She gave me a confused glance. "How so?"

"Well...we are technically enemies; I'm supposed to be a captive here, yet here we are casually taking a bath together, acting more like friends." Hungary rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "I suppose, if you vant to put it zhat way. But to be perfectly honest, I could care less about zose zhings."

"Really? Why's that?" I asked. "Hm...vell, it's hard to put into vords. Vhen you experience war for so long, you learn to take it all in stride, find your own vays to cope wizh it. Zhis situation is a comfort compared to such ozhers zhat come vizh war."

I hummed in understanding, remembering bits of Hungary's younger years and her constant battles with countries like Turkey and Romania.

"Also, I don't really know vhat it is, but zhere is just somezhing about you zhat I like, Jinjer." Hungary said with a smile, which I returned. "Really? Well I can't see why, but thank you! I gotta say, I like you too." I tilted my head. "You're not exactly the typical lady-like housewife, are you?"

Hungary blinked in surprise, then rubbed the back of her head. "Oh...is it zhat obvious?" She chuckled to herself.

"I do try my best to act like a proper voman, mainly for Austria's sake. You see, I didn't have much in zhe way of...female influence growing up, so I acted more like a boy most of zhe time." She paused. "You're actually zhe first girl I've talked wizh so directly in a vhile." I chuckled. "Same. I thought being around hundreds of male soldiers on an island for a mere week was bad, but geez, I can't imagine what it would have been like having to grow up surrounded by them. You must be one tough cookie." Hungary laughed.

"Zhat's one way to put it! I vas around boys so much, I actually believed I vas male for a while, believe it or not!" I nodded in amusement.

That was one thing they made pretty clear in the series.

"I guess that's pretty understandable. Sorry by the way, for bringing that up. I probably shouldn't have said that. Heck, you're not actually a housewife, are you?" Hungary was silent for a moment. "...No. At least, not anymore."

I was taken aback for a moment, before I remembered what she was referring to. "I actually used to be married to Austria."

I was surprised that she came out and told me, but I stayed silent as she continued talking.

"It vas a political marriage, for zhe most part. A vay to unite our countries, and help each ozher out. But I vouldn't say it vas an agonizing process. Austria and I had known each ozher since ve vere children, and vere quite fond of one anozher." She paused again, staring upwards with her eyes shut.

"In zhe end, it didn't really vork out between us. Ve bozh decided ve vere better off as allies, friends. It vas a mutual divorce." She smiled slightly. "Ve have remained on good terms since zhen, and share a mutual respect for each ozher." I hummed in understanding and nodded.

I knew it was a confirmed fact that Hungary and Austria had been husband and wife at some point, but it hadn't gone into much detail on them at all. Although I was surprised that she was sharing all of this with me, someone she'd just met, so easily, a part of me was glad that she was. Expanding my knowledge on Hetalia was always important now, even if the information seemed insignificant.

"Did you love him?" I said suddenly.

Hungary made a surprised noise, her face going a bit red.

I put my hand on my face, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, that was really rude. Never mind me."

'I swear it's only a matter of time before I get some kind of award for being one of the most unintentionally inconsiderate people alive. Stupid mouth.'

"You're quite zhe frank one, aren't you? I don't mind." Hungary said. She went silent for a moment, staring down into the water. "...Zhat's a very good question. It's also a hard one to answer."

"Then don't. Like I said, it was rude of me to ask that." I said quickly. Hungary didn't seem to hear me. If anything, she might have thought about it more.

"I suppose on some scale, I did, if only for a short amount of time. Zhen again, it's so hard to know for sure. Even now, I'm not sure I fully understand vhat love feels like. It can be quite a...confusing feeling."

I stayed quiet for a moment, not having the slightest clue what to say back to such a statement. It's not like I had ever fallen in love myself, so I couldn't relate either.

"In zhe end, who knows. Perhaps it vas never really love. Maybe I just forced myself to fall for him for zhe sake of zhe marriage." I was starting to feel some discomfort from this rather heavy conversation, but then Hungary let out a boisterous laugh. "But all in all, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Ve are zhrough, and it's all in zhe past now. I don't even know why I bozher contemplating over it!"

I gave Hungary a strange stare, feeling both amused and confused at her words. "You sure are weird, Elizabeta."

Hungary had told me her human name while walking me to her room.

I smiled. "I like that. Reminds me of me." Hungary returned the pleasant grin. "Zhat's good to know." She picked up the bar of soap from the side of the tub. "Here. I'll vash your back for you." I blinked in surprise at the sudden offer. "Oh, uh, okay." I stood up and walked over to her, then sat back down with my back facing her.

"Wow, zhat's one impressive scar you have zhere!" My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Tell me, are you sure you're not some kind of super human who has led many battles?" Hungary asked. I laughed awkwardly. "Ah, no. Not at all." I turned my head slightly. "That's a really old scar. I got it...in an accident. It's nothing to go around boasting a victory about." Hungary hummed thoughtfully. "Does it still hurt?"

'In what way?'

I shrugged. "Not really. I guess if you scratched on it or something, then yea, but not usually. Most of the time I forget it's even there." Hungary nodded, then began to gently rub her soap-covered hands over my back.

I didn't say it aloud, but I felt kind of glad. That was first time someone had given me something of a positive reaction to seeing my scar. It was...rather refreshing actually.

"It is quite a vonder zhat you got to join zhe Allies directly like you did. You even got to find out our identities. Zhings like zhat don't happen everyday, you know. How on earzh did you manage zhat?" I stayed quiet for a moment, my eyes narrowing of their own accord.

I wondered if she was trying in an indirect, friendly way to get information out of me. I knew of this method, how it was done by lulling one into a sense of safety and security so they might feel more comfortable answering questions.

I hated to think that of Hungary.

Who knows, maybe I was wrong and she really was just genuinely curious. But I couldn't afford to be careless. Whether or not she was being sneaky, I wasn't just going to open up and talk.

I had been putting effort into controlling what I said since I'd arrived here. It was a work in progress, as I had so ingeniously proven earlier, but I seemed to be better at it when it came to big and important conversations at least.

"It wasn't exactly by any normal means, I'll tell ya that. It was almost like some kind of freak accident, kind of. But we owed each other, and I didn't have any reason to refuse. Thus, here I am."

Hungary hummed in understanding. "It must have been quite zhe shock to your family, for somezhing like zhis to happen to you so suddenly!"

My heart thumped painfully at the thought of my family. I swallowed before responding. "...Yea."

'I'm sure it would have been if they knew.'

I wiped those thoughts away as she finished washing my back. "Thanks. So, should I do you now?" Hungary smiled and nodded. We both turned around, and I used the bar of soap on her back.

The soft tune of a piano drifted into the bathroom, making Hungary sigh dreamily. "I zhink zhis is zhe zhing I might have loved most about Roderick- zhat's Austria's human name- his playing. I could listen to it for a lifetime. No one is zhis vorld has talent like him." I raised a brow. "Not even someone like Beethoven?" Hungary let out an amused snort. "No vay. He vas a fantastic composer, but he vas far too angry and fierce. Besides, he went senile." I smiled in amusement.

'If you think Beethoven's music was angry and fierce, just wait until the 80s.'

As we continued our conversation of crazy composers and sweet, sultry tunes, another sound merged with our voices and the music. It was a strange tapping coming from the window. Upon looking to see what it was, I saw a little yellow bird hovering outside, repeatedly tapping his beak against the glass.

...Wait a minute, why did that bird seem familiar?

"What is that bird doing? Does it always do that?" Hungary looked towards the window and did a double-take. "Oh no, it can't be!" She shot out of the tub, ran to the window, and threw it open, startling me out of my wits.

"H-Hungary-"

"I KNEW IT!"

Before I could even question her, Hungary grabbed a bathrobe from the rack and dashed out the bathroom door. I quickly got out of the tub and shut the window back, watching the yellow bird zip away quickly.

I didn't have the slightest clue what Hungary had seen, but I figured I might as well go and discover it myself. I quickly dried off and dressed into the spare outfit I'd brought along, and pulled my hair out of its bun. I ran out of Hungary's bedroom, and started down the long hallway to the stairwell.

I didn't expect the hand that shot out of one of the rooms and grabbed my wrist, nearly making me trip over my own two feet. "Vhere do you zink you're going!?"

I blinked at the aggravated German holding tightly onto my wrist. "Oh, no, it's not what it looks like!"

'Yea, _that's _convincing.'

"Something weird happened while we were in the bath. I know it sounds like a lie, but Hungary ran out here first if you need proof. Um, there was this strange little yellow bird-" Germany's eyes widened, and I knew I got his attention. "It was tapping on the window, and when Hungary saw it, she kind of up and ran out of there without an explanation."

I winced as Germany's grip became more distinguishable. "Um, could you possibly let go of me? That kind of hurts."

Germany blinked and looked down at his clenched hand. As if just realizing what he was doing, he let go of my wrist as if he'd been burned. I cradled my hand against my chest, and gently rubbed the reddened skin.

Ouch. That would probably leave a bit of bruising.

Germany cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry about zat." I smiled up at him. "It's fine. You had every reason to do it."

'I really should have thought twice before running out here like a maniac. It's no shocker that he thought I was trying to escape.'

"Should we go see what that was outside?" Germany gave a bare hint of a nod. I walked behind the German as we made our way outside, him glancing back at me occasionally.

Probably to make sure I wouldn't try and make a run for it.

I didn't expect what was awaiting us when we got outside. My jaw dropped, and Germany slapped a hand to his face.

There was Hungary, armed with her skillet, in some sort of arm-lock with another guy. Another guy that I just so happened to recognize. If the gray hair and red eyes weren't enough of a hint, the first thing that came out of his mouth would be the biggest giveaway.

"Kesesese! Still defending zhat sorry, boring as hell excuse of a stuffy nation are you? And I zought girls vere supposed to be zhe smart ones! And here you could have been a part of my awesome brigade, vorking for zhe even awesomer me! Vat a fool you are, Hungary!"

Prussia.

Germany mumbled something in German while rubbing his face, suddenly looking centuries older. "How dare you show your face here! Someone who has no place in zhis var has no right to lecture me!" Hungary shot back.

The two stared each other down, electric sparks shooting off between their gazes. "Zhat's quite ENOUGH." Germany boomed, making the two jump in surprise. "Oh hey, if it isn't mein little bruder, West. No need to vorry! I, zhe ever awesome Prussia, have privileged zhe lot of you wizh my awesome presence, wizh an awesome offer to-"

Prussia stopped abruptly when he spotted me. He blinked his cherry red eyes a few times before letting out a surprised yelp.

"HOLY SCHNITZEL! Z-Zhere's a human zhere! Oh, crap! D-Don't vorry zhough! I, wizh my awesome skills, vill take care of it-"

Germany karate-chopped Prussia on the head, preventing him from "taking care of it", whatever he'd meant by that.

"Calm down, bruder. Zhis isn't any ordinary human." Prussia stared at Germany in confusion, rubbing the new lump on his head. Germany sighed before introducing me. "Zhis is Jinjer O'Dale. She is zhe Allies adviser. And she has already been made avare of everyzhing."

Prussia turned his gaze to me, squinting as if trying hard to remember something. I waved at him awkwardly. "Um, hi. Nice to, uh, meet you."

Prussia blinked again, and his trademark smirk slipped back into place. "Kesesese! Aha, now I remember! You're zhat crazy voman zhat took over zhe un-awesome Allies, and led zhem zhrough battle. Haha, interesting! If you ask me, its about time zhey got someone vizh some balls in zhat silly little group of zheirs!"

My brow twitched.

This guy...

In one sudden moment, Prussia was smacked on the head by two fists, and the edge of one skillet at the same time.

Prussia sank to the ground clutching his head, and the three of us blinked at each other. Apparently, we'd all had the same idea.

Hungary grinned, and I couldn't help but return it. "Haha! Now _zhat _vas awesome!" Hungary said, stealing Prussia's trademark word. I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Prussia shot up from the ground, three funny looking lumps dotting his head. He glared fiercely, switching his gaze between the three of us at a rapid pace. "How dare you all harm zhe awesome me! I'll have you all kneeling on the ground begging for mein awesome forgiveness!" Germany shook his head. "Bruder, zhat vasn't appropriate. You should apologize to Jinjer."

"Vhy vould I do zhat!? She should be zhe one telling me sorry, along wizh you two!"

"Its okay, Germany. I'll handle myself." I said, bringing the brother's argument to an end. I looked coolly at Prussia before speaking.

"Look, you _seem_ like a decent guy. A little on the egotistical side, but decent. I do appreciate your bluntness, but let me just tell you that you should probably take whatever rumors you might have heard about me and toss them out the window, cause the likelihood that they're true are probably next to zero. I never did any of that. I'm not a leader, I'm just the adviser. And since I have no desire to get on any country's bad side that I don't have to, I _will_ apologize for hitting you, but I will also ask that you don't insult my fellow Allies in front of me, and warn you that I won't hesitate to hit you again if you do so. If you can't agree to that, we can walk away right now and pretend this never happened."

The three nations stared at me with shocked expressions.

I didn't blame them. The only reason I'd said that Prussia was decent was because of my secret knowledge about him. If I didn't have that, I probably would think he was no where near being decent.

Suddenly, the Prussian burst into laughter. "KESESESESESE! Zhis is great! You're even more interesting zhan I zhought you'd be!" Prussia smirked at me. "I have changed my awesome mind. I like you, Fraulein. Zhough, I still zhink you're crazy."

I shrugged. "So do a lot of other people." Prussia laughed again. "Such brutal honesty! I like zhat in a person! Tell you vhat, I'll accept your meager apology, und give you my awesome vord zhat I won't say anyzhing about zhe un-awesome Allies around you. But just know, I am far, far past zhe realm of "decent". I am-"

"Awesome. I know." I interrupted him. Prussia blinked at me, his smirk growing. "See? You're getting it already! Good for you!" Prussia struck a pose. "I am zhe awesome nation of Prussia, also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt! Und zhis is mein awesome buddy, Gilbird!" Prussia announced, the little yellow bird from before appearing suddenly. I nodded to them both.

"You know, you're actually not zhat bad, frau. Do you vork out?" Prussia asked, raking his eyes up and down my body.

'Oh great, now he's _flirting _with me. Could this get any weirder?'

Germany pulled his older brother back by his collar. "Zhat's quite enough, bruder. You're going to make her hit you again." I shrugged. "I've dealt with worse."

Prussia cackled again. "By zhe vay, vhat's the adviser of zhe Allies doing here in zhis lame country?" Hungary bristled at that.

I guess there really was still a part of her that deeply cared for Austria.

"She vas caught sneaking around wizh Francy-pants about an hour ago. We've apprehended zhem for zhe time being." Germany explained. Prussia's eyes lit up. "Mein old partner in crime is here? Vhere is he? I haven't seem him in ages!"

"He vill not be joining us! Vhat vill be happening, is zhat you are going to explain vhy you are here!" Prussia sneered at his little brother. "Vell, I VAS going to deliver some news I zhought you might vant to hear, but apparently I vas wrong!" Germany sighed again. "Fine, let me hear it." He cast a glance towards us.

"Hungary, take Jinjer back inside." Hungary nodded, and gestured for me to follow her.

"I'm starting to see vhy zhe Allies have you as zheir adviser. You handled zhat very vell." Hungary said as went went back into the house. "Well, I'm not always like that unfortunately. I'm just glad I'm able to summon my inner composed old man when the situation demands it." Hungary laughed.

"By the way, shouldn't you go and put some actual clothes on?" She blinked cluelessly at me, staring down at her bathrobe. "Oh, of course! How careless of me!" Hungary laughed at her own blunder, not seeming to care one bit. "Vait right here vhile I do zhat. I'll be right back!"

So, I was left standing by myself in the hallway, looking around at the various pieces of art that lined the walls. The familiar playing of a piano reached my ears from a nearby room. Peeking around the corner, I saw Austria sitting there at his piano, his eyes closed in complete concentration as he played that same tune from the anime.

...Or so I thought.

He stopped suddenly, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "You don't have to stand out zhere like a beggar. Come in und sit down if you really vant to listen."

I gave him a sheepish look and stepped into full view. "Thank you."

Austria began playing again as I slowly took a seat on the sofa across from the piano. Neither of us spoke, not wanting to interrupt the melody again. I watched his fingers dance across the keys, admiring how deft and gracefully they tapped each one, not wasting a single movement. It was almost hard to believe that someone could make their fingers move like that.

The song came to an end, and I clapped politely. "That was excellent. But I guess that's to be expected from the personification of Austria." He gave me a curt nod in response. "Indeed. Ve of Austria are zhe most talented of all musicians in zhe vorld." Austria said as he removed his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief.

"Oh yeah, and your country is beautiful by the way. This was my first time to Europe, so I'd never seen anything quite like this place before." Austria finally looked straight at me. "Are you trying to flatter me?"

I shrugged. "Not particularly, no. I'm just not afraid to voice my opinion when it comes to things I like." Austria pushed his glasses further up onto his nose. "I see. If you'll pardon me for saying so, you are quite an odd person, Miss O'Dale."

'If I had a dime for every time someone has said that about me...'

"Yea. I kind of get that a lot."

"Zhe main reason I am saying zhat is because you are acting razher calm und carefree for a captive." Austria said. "And you guys are rather generous and host-like for captors, so what? Would you prefer if I sat rocking in a corner balling my eyes out?" I replied.

Austria raised a brow. "...No, zhat's not vhat I meant." I smiled. "Then we're all good." Austria opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the heavy footsteps of our German friend entering the room.

If it was possible, the poor guy suddenly seemed to be even more stressed and exhausted than he'd been before. He kept rubbing at his face and sighing as he plopped down next to me on the sofa.

"Vell don't you look attractive." Austria said dryly.

I studied Germany silently. There was definitely something wrong with him. I don't think he'd ever act this way in front of someone he considered his enemy otherwise.

"I know zhat Prussian brute is a pain, but usually even you can handle him okay. Vhat's gotten into you?" Austria asked.

"Und I zhought sending Italy to Spain's for a vhile vould give me a break..." Germany mumbled, turning his sky blue eyes towards me.

"Apparently, our young spy decided to go spread zhe news of his little victory to some of zhe fellow branches." Austria's eyes widened, and I felt my stomach drop.

"And...that means, what exactly?" I asked in a small voice.

Germany pulled a bottle of beer out of nowhere, which would have surprised me at an earlier time, but now I was slowly growing used to the Hetalian world's logic. He took a long sip from it before answering.

"It means zhat zhe higher ups have decided to pay us a visit."

**...**

I had been sitting in the same spot in the same cross-legged position for almost an hour now, staring downwards with an expression that was less than bright.

I was barely paying attention to the conversation going on in the background between our captors, too busy trying to keep my cool against my growing panic.

Everything about my posture was tense, from the way I was squeezing my hands together on my lap, to my repeatedly tapping foot.

I was nervous.

Maybe even a little frightened.

This had _not _been supposed to happen!

I wasn't supposed to come face-to-face with any of the high German generals. This was bad. This was bad, bad, _bad._

Not only had I put myself in danger, but now France as well.

The Axis personifications were one thing. The Axis humans were another.

I didn't know the human generals, and other various high-ups of the German military.

I may have just screwed up the entire storyline. And to think all this started from such a simple mission.

I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. France, who had taken the place of Germany beside me some time ago, had been let out of his room and brought here to wait.

I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. The guilt would just weigh down on me.

Yea, I knew it wasn't technically my fault that everything could be going to hell in a hand basket.

But that didn't stop me from feeling like it.

France placed his hand atop my slightly trembling ones without a word. I didn't bother to shrug him off this time. I knew that he meant well by the gesture.

For once.

And as much as I didn't want to admit it, it did help me a bit. It reminded me I had a friend here.

It wasn't long before we heard the sound of vehicles rolling up to the manor, which I caught glimpses of through the windows. I swallowed hard.

Austria, whom had made it clear that he was none too happy with this development, begrudgingly went out to welcome the sudden guests.

The silence in the large room was thick and heavy now. Feeling the need to say something, I opened my mouth. "France, I-"

"Psst!" We both turned in surprise at the sudden whisper. Hungary stood in the doorway, looking around cautiously. She then jerked her head in the direction of the hallway, motioning for us to come with her.

France and I shared a confused glance. Hungary gestured to us again, a bit more demanding this time. We then slowly rose from the sofa and followed the Hungarian nation through the house.

Each time one of us tried to speak, she'd put her fingers to her lips to silence us. Hungary led us through what I assumed was some kind of secret passageway, if the fact that it was behind a huge bookcase wasn't any giveaway, and stopped in her tracks before the door at the end.

She turned to us and smiled pleasantly. "Sorry about all zhat. You can never be too careful. At least, zhat's vhat Germany says."

"Hungary, what are you-"

I started to speak, but was cut off. "I have to go back now, but you can just go zhrough zhis door." She slid past us, stopping to place a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck to you bozh. But mainly you, Jinjer." France let out a slightly offended noise before Hungary walked back down the corridor.

We stood in confused silence for a moment. "Why do I have the feeling that was some kind of goodbye?" I said. France shrugged. "Shall we find out?" I nodded slowly before reaching for the doorknob.

When the door swung open, I blinked when the evening sun came into my eyes. We were back outside.

"Finally. I vas beginning to vorry." I blinked in surprise when we saw Germany standing beside the doorway. I thought he'd be out with the others.

France stood in front of me, sending a glare at the German, who simply ignored him. "You'll have to move quickly. If you travel zhrough zhis forest, you should reach somevhere to get help."

The shock on our faces probably looked ridiculous in that moment.

" 'ey, 'old on a minute! What are you trying to pull, you sleazy German!?" France accused. Germany ignored France once more, instead turning his gaze to me. "Go. Mein debt is repaid." My eyes widened.

His debt...? Was he...referring to that time in Africa all those months ago?

"So...you're letting us go?" I asked quietly. Germany grunted in confirmation. "Ja. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Relief slammed into me to the point that I almost teared up, along with a bit of amusement at the fact that he'd used my same parting line from last time. In a grateful spur of the moment, I threw my arms around the German nation. "Thank you!" I exclaimed.

Germany froze and sputtered at my sudden embrace, despite the fact that I let go only a few moments after.

I smiled at Germany one more time before grabbing France's wrist in impatience to get out of there, and dashing into the forest.

Maybe America was starting to rub off on me.

We ran a good ways into the forest, no specific destination in mind nor even any knowledge of where we could be headed. I stopped once it seemed we had gone far enough, and to give us both a chance to catch our breath after the unexpected escape.

"That...was close. I honestly thought we were screwed there for a minute." I said. France glanced back in the direction we'd just come from. "Are you sure zhat was wise, Jinjer? 'e could just be leading us into anozher trap." He asked.

I nodded without hesitance. "I'm sure. Germany wouldn't do that to us. From what I saw of him, I could tell through those glimpses that he's a man of his word, and has a sense of honor." I paused, thinking back to Hetalia and all the episodes with Germany. "Y'know, I don't think I ever saw him lie. Not even once." France let out an indignant huff, but didn't argue with me.

I looked up towards the setting sun. "So, what should we do now? It will be night soon, and we're kind of stuck in the wilderness." France hummed thoughtfully. "Zhat's a good question. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out zhat it would be a bad idea to try and go back to Graz. But zhen again, we don't really know where zhis leads to eizher."

"Well, Germany did say if we went far enough we'd get somewhere. Should we just wing it and go?" France smiled. "Well, you're zhe adviser. Zhe decision is up to you, my dear." I sighed.

'He chooses now of all times to openly bring up the responsibility of my position. Geez.'

I knew we'd get nowhere by just standing there, and it wasn't like there was anything else we could really do, so we pressed on through the forest.

" 'opefully we're able to find somezhing soon. I 'ave anozher phone call I must make." France grumbled, sounding none too excited about it. "Yea, I should probably contact America and let him know what's been going on too. He'll probably freak out and want to fly over here on the spot though, so then again, maybe I shouldn't." I chuckled as I pictured my country's reaction.

France didn't respond, which surprised me a bit (we all know how he loves to hear himself talk) but I didn't say anything about it.

"What is your opinion of America, Jinjer?"

I was taken aback by the random question. "Why do you ask that?"

"I just want to know." I raised a brow at France.

"Okay. He's my country, he's letting me stay with him until all this blows over, so I respect, and am grateful to him. He's loud, obnoxious and can be less than bright on occasion, but fun and easy to get along with, so I don't mind him. He's a good friend."

France nodded. "What do you zhink about Britain?"

Alright, now I was even more thrown off.

"Wha- France, why are you-"

"Please, Jinjer. Just answer me. I promise I...will explain in a moment." France interrupted. His unusually serious tone concerned me, but having no reason to refuse, I stopped questioning him and answered.

"Britain is...hm, I'm not quite sure. He's stern and kind of grumpy, but he's super old so I guess I don't blame him. I would like to say we're friends. At least, I _think_ we are. I mean, we don't fight or get onto each other or anything, so I guess at the very least we're not enemies."

"Do you want to be friends wizh 'im?" France asked. "Yea, actually. I don't really know why, but I think I'd like having him as a friend. I did always kind of like him when I saw into this world."

France was silent for a moment. He was walking a few paces ahead of me, so I couldn't see his expression. "I see. What do you zhink of Russia?" I resisted the urge to sigh.

'Is he just going to ask my opinion of every country I've met so far?'

"He's a very...unique person. In both good, and bad ways. He's kind of creepy sometimes, but he's also really...adorable, I guess you could say. I know that sounds weird, but I'm not talking about the way he looks. Russia just doesn't really know how to socialize with others. And I know you'll disagree with me, but I do think that deep down, he's a good person...maybe...er, hehe. I guess that doesn't sound very convincing does it?"

'He said he wanted my honest opinion, so that's what I'll give him, whether he likes it or not.'

Surprisingly, France didn't argue with anything I'd said. He simply nodded again and said: "And what about Mousier China?"

This time I did sigh a bit. "I'll be honest with you. When I watched snippets of this world, China was actually my favorite person to watch. That's not the case anymore, since I'm actually here now. I don't believe in taking favorites among people I'm close to. I respect him for being the oldest nation alive, and feel honored to be his comrade."

France stayed quiet after that, and I wondered if he was finally done asking, but of course, I was wrong. "And what do you zhink of myself?"

I stopped in my tracks. "France, where is this going? You're worrying me here."

France stopped as well, but didn't turn around. There were a few long moments of silence, the only sound being the leaves of the trees clashing as the breeze swayed them.

"I 'ad to make sure you were not making any unnecessary attachments with anyone." France finally said.

"Huh?" I oh-so-cleverly replied.

France sighed deeply before continuing. "Since you were honest wizh me, it is only fair zhat I be honest wizh you as well. Jinjer, zhe moment zhis war is over, you will most likely be completely shut out of we nation's lives."

I blinked several times. I didn't know what I had expected him to say, but _that _definitely hadn't been it.

"I know zhis is sudden, and may be difficult to accept, but it is only fair zhat you know." France went on, not giving me a chance to speak.

"I am also aware zhat it is not your fault you were dragged into zhis. It's because of zhat no good bastard Britain summoning you 'ere. Zhat's anozher reason I am telling you zhis. You see Jinjer, 'umans and nations live in two different worlds, speaking metaphorically of course. We are not meant to get close to 'umans in any way besides formally. It is very rare zhat 'umans become aware of our true selves at all. Generally speaking, only our bosses ever receive zhat honor. So you can understand why it is so unusual for a seemingly normal 'uman girl to suddenly know our true identities."

He paused again.

"...Zhe main reason you are 'ere is to guide zhe Allies zhrough zhe rest of zhis war. Zhe fact zhat you are from anozher world and will be sent 'ome afterwords makes zhis even more crucial. Trust me when I tell you it would be unwise to create any strong bonds wizh any of us. It will bring nozhing but pain. Even if you did stay 'ere, it would make no difference. You 'umans live so much shorter zhan we nations do. Your lifetime is like zhe blink of an eye for us. It only brings misfortune for us when we become close to 'umans."

France stopped, whether to take a breath or let it all sink in for me, I didn't know. But the moment of silence didn't last long.

"...Zhat is somezhing I 'ad to learn zhe hard way." He said quietly.

Though it was barely there, the hurt in his tone was palpable.

"So I request of you zhis one zhing. If you truly consider us to be your friends, leave us. When zhis war ends, return to your 'ome where you belong. And don't look back."

Thick silence followed France's speech.

I kept staring with wide eyes at the back of his head. I didn't think I wanted to know what his expression was like in that moment.

I actually...wasn't hurt by his words. In fact, I would be lying if I said I hadn't been expecting a conversation like this for a while.

France had simply been one of the last people I'd expected to hear it from.

I was a big Hetalia fan, so of course I knew everything he had told me was painfully true. What I couldn't figure out was why he had sounded so...pained when he'd said it. His tone had definitely made me uncomfortable.

Such a hurt-filled tone didn't suit the Frenchman. I decided I never wanted to hear him like that again.

With the way he'd talked, you'd think he was recalling a tale about a dead loved one.

Oh, WAIT!

He WAS.

Well, I felt stupid.

As long as they had watched the fifth season, even the minor Hetalia fan would be able to deduce what France was referring to. It was really the whole _"Zhat is somezhing I 'ad to learn zhe hard way" _line that gave it away.

Jeanne D'Arc.

The French maiden sent by God to defend the nation of France hundreds and hundreds of years ago, only to be betrayed by the very people she protected and burned at the stake.

The woman France had fallen in love with.

That was one of the more serious points in the anime, although it wasn't directly addressed until season five, when France met that other woman who was supposedly Jeanne's reincarnation. If you had asked me eight months ago if I believed reincarnation was possible, I would have asked you what drugs you were on. Now, I believed anything was possible.

I felt bad for France.

As much as I hated to say it, I really did feel for the guy. Loosing someone you cared for prematurely, and in such a horrid way was something I was familiar with.

All too familiar with.

Which is why I didn't find myself blaming him for coming down on me like that. I probably would have done the same thing had I been in his shoes.

France was watching out for both me, and his fellow nations. He wanted to make sure we didn't make the same mistake he'd made.

'Aww man, damn you France. How dare you turn all good and humble all of sudden. Now I'm going to have to comfort you with some sappy words, aren't I?'

"They don't call you the nation of love for nothing, huh?" I didn't know why _that _had been the first thing that came to my mind to say, but I didn't dwell on it.

France finally turned to look at me when I spoke, his eyes blinking in confusion. I doubted that was the first thing he'd expected me to say after such a statement. I looked at the ground for a moment, pondering how to tell him what I wanted to say. Then, I got an idea.

"I never answered your other question, did I?" He raised a brow. "Here's what I think of France:"

I looked up slightly. I was a bit hesitant to continue; Lord knows the last thing France needed was an ego boost. But...he had sucked up his pride and spilled the beans for me, so it was only right that I did the same for him. I would deal with the repercussions when they came.

"He's definitely a strange one. He's perverted and kind of egotistical. Not to mention he doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'boundaries'." I sighed and mentally prepared for spouting the cheesilicious praise.

It had worked for America, so maybe it would work here too.

"But despite that, he's surprisingly a good guy. He hides his kind, gentlemanly side away for whatever reason, and pretends to only care about getting laid and making life miserable for his biggest frenemy. But deep down, he's genuinely good, and caring to a fault. He was concerned enough about his fellow Allies so much, that he warned one of them so ominously, he risked having her hate him afterwords."

I continued to avoid looking at France, feeling my resolve for this conversation breaking. "If that's not an act of selflessness, I don't know what is." I finally risked one quick look at the Frenchman's shocked face. I then quickly finished what I wanted to say before I cracked of embarrassment.

"Thank you for being concerned for me, France. Really. It means a lot." I paused, turning my gaze to the setting sun. "And don't worry. I'll be going home soon after the war ends, and the chances I'll ever come back are next to zero." I said, absently touching Ancient Britain's necklace through my shirt.

"I think...it's a bit too late for me to _not _care about any of you. But I won't get in the way. Trust me when I say I've gotten over worse things. I promise I won't intentionally hurt any of you."

That was probably the best reassurance I could give in that aspect.

I turned to face him fully, trying my hardest to look indifferent. I imagined I probably looked like a child who had been forced to apologize for something they didn't feel sorry for instead.

"There. Do you feel reassured now? Maybe some typical dash of happy relief somewhere?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

France stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing a few times as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite figure out what. "You..."

France covered his face with his hand.

Then the bastard started to laugh.

...Kind of like America did that time before when I said something similarly sappy and heartwarming to him to try and make him feel better.

"You never cease to surprise me, mademoiselle." France removed his hand with a relieved sigh, and smiled as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Merci, Jinjer. I believe I can truly say zhat out of all zhe people in your world, I am glad zhat Britain did somezhing right for a change and summoned you out of all of zhem."

I blinked in surprise, heat rushing to my cheeks. "W-Well, I wouldn't go THAT far. There are tons of people from my world that would have been just as good, or better than me."

France laughed. "My my, are you blushing? 'ow adorable!"

"S-Shut up." I mumbled, walking past him. "Anyway, we should keep going. It will be dark soon." France nodded, that damn smile still on his face. "Ugh, I am _done _comforting you nations!" I declared.

'Thank God we got that over with.'

'...Aw hell, I'm smiling too aren't I!?'

**...**

Unfortunately, we didn't beat the night.

The sun hadn't taken long after that to decide it wanted to leave us to fend for ourselves as we wandered through the unknown land looking for civilization. Thankfully, we had at least made it out of the forest, and were now going through a more open plain of some kind that would probably be a nice sight during the day.

The sound of cows, sheep, and other various farm animals echoed throughout the air, but strangely we didn't see any actual farms. We also had to go across several hills and some slightly rocky terrain, which made me mentally beat myself up even more for not bringing my tennis shoes.

At one point I had randomly inquired France's opinion of whether or not Germany and the others would be okay.

"Why do you ask zhat?" I looked down, a pang of guilt entering my chest. "Well cause, y'know, they let us go. And they probably had to tell the high ups that we'd escaped, even though they all came there to see us." France 'humphed'. "I would not waste my worries on zhem. Zhey 'ave 'andled much worse situations in zhe past." And that was the end of that.

I was grateful that we were in the countryside, because the moon and stars were brighter, so we weren't wandering around blindly in the dark.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for me to see the narrow, foot-deep hole in the ground further shaded by grass before I stepped right in it.

Naturally, I lost my balance and fell right over, my body automatically twisting at a different angle on reflex.

A harsh pain shot through my left foot, a pain that hurt much worse than the pain from the fall. I gasped and curled up into a fetal position on the ground, clutching my left ankle. I covered my mouth with my free hand to keep from crying out from the pain.

"Jinjer!?" A panicked voice said beside me. I cracked open my eyes to see France kneeling over me, concern covering his face, and his hands hovering awkwardly above me like he wasn't sure what to do with them. "What 'appened? Are you alright!?"

"What...does it...look like!?" I gritted out. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but pain sort of makes you...not yourself.

Just ask any woman who's ever gone through child labor.

France apparently understood that, because he simply nodded rapidly and carefully helped me sit up, supporting me with one arm. "I 'eard you fall suddenly. Did you trip?" He asked. "Something... like that." I said, looking back towards the hole.

"You must 'ave done somezhing to your foot. And by zhe way you're clutching it like zhat, I'd say it 'urts pretty badly." I nodded, not trusting my voice. " 'ere, I'll look at it." France moved to kneel in front of me, gently taking my foot to inspect it. "Mm...I can't see it very well, it's too dark." He looked up at me. "Is zhere any chance of you walking on it?"

I shook my head immediately. "I probably...sprained my ankle. Walking on it would be like...asking for it to get worse." France nodded, his concern evident even in the darkness. "Well zhen. It looks like I will get to carry you after all." He turned around and crouched down, holding his hands out behind himself so he could carry me piggy-back.

I slid my arms around his neck, and he grasped each of my thighs before standing up with a grunt. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Won't it just wear you out faster?" I asked. "Nonsense. Now we need to find civilization even more, and it's not like I can just leave you out 'ere. Besides..."

I could picture the quirky smile on his face as he shifted his tone. "I do not completely mind zhis."

I grabbed his ear and yanked on it. "Hey, I just got a whole new dose of (reluctant) respect for you, don't go and ruin it so soon!" I scolded. "Ohonhonhon~!"

France carried me through the seemingly endless valley, and I did my best to ignore my throbbing ankle.

'At least it wasn't my right foot. That would have hurt a hella lot more.' I thought. About five years ago, I had broken my right foot in an ice skating accident. It was a minor break, and it didn't do any permanent damage to my body nor my ice skating career, but it sure did give aunt Corrine a good scare.

Over-protectiveness is a real curse, for both the giver and the receiver.

"I'm sorry about this." I said. "You 'ave no need to apologize." France answered. I plopped my head down on his shoulder. "I know. I just felt the need to do it."

France stiffened after I said that. "Oh...zhat reminds me. I 'ave been meaning to...um, apologize to you." I lifted my head to give him a questioning gaze. "For what?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Ah, well, for getting you into zhis. I did not know Britain was going to ask you to join me."

I raised my eyebrows when I realized what he was talking about. "Wow, France. I honestly didn't expect you to even realize you needed to apologize for that."

France let out an indignant squawk. "W-What is zhat supposed to mean!?" I laughed. "Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought so little of you. It's okay." France 'humphed'. "Well, for zhe record I- Oh! I see a light up a'ead!"

I quickly looked over France's head to see what he was talking about, and sure enough, there was a light that wasn't being emitted by any force of nature up ahead. As we got closer, it turned out to be a house.

"Ugh, finally! This must mean we're near a town or something." I said. "Or just by some loser 'oo lives by 'imself out 'ere, but we will go and see eizher way." I rolled my eyes at France.

The house was a nice looking two-story, being neither large nor small in size, with lights visible through the windows on the second floor.

I wasn't prepared for what happened when we drew closer to the seemingly harmless house.

_BANG!_

Something whizzed by us at an incredible speed, and plunked into the ground beside us.

France yelped and accidentally dropped me in his surprise. I landed with an "Oomph!" on my back, thankfully keeping my feet from going anywhere near the ground. "Jinjer! Ah, I am so sorry! Are you alright!?" France exclaimed, kneeling beside me. "Y-Yea-"

I barely got to speak before another _BANG_ went off, and I could practically feel the ground vibrate from the impact of the projectile this time.

My stomach dropped as I realized what was happening.

Someone was shooting at us.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR THE NEXT SHOT WON'T MISS!" A male voice shouted at us from nearby.

" 'ey, I know zhat voice!" France said, taking my arm to help me stand. "Did you two hear me?" The unfamiliar voice said again, though this time it was much closer.

Sure enough, out stepped the owner of the voice barely a moment later. His form was illuminated by the moonlight, so I could make him out just enough to identify him.

Shoulder-length blonde hair, hawk-like green eyes, green uniform with a beret atop his head matched up the characteristics for Hetalia's best sniper.

Switzerland.

"Ah! I knew it was you!" France exclaimed. Switzerland's eyes widened in recognition, but he didn't lower his rifle. "France. What are you doing here? And who is that?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me. " 'ey, you put zhat down! We're not you're enemies!" Switzerland 'humphed'. "Of course not! I don't have any enemies! But you are not my friend right now, either! In case you didn't get the memo, this is neutral territory French-face. Now get out of here. We don't want your pesky fights!"

I decided not to mention the fact that he kept saying 'we'.

France shook his head. "Non, you misunderstand! We 'ave just escaped from zhe Axis, 'oo might I say, captured us for no reason at all! It is only us two 'ere, and we were only searching for some kind of civilization so we could go back to zhe States!" Switzerland drew his brows together. "Vhat so you think I am, stupid? If you escaped, that obviously means they're going to come after you! And if I help you, they'll think I'm taking the side of the Allies!"

"No. They won't come. Not this time." I said.

Switzerland regarded me with distrust in his eyes. "How can you be so sure? And who are you?"

"One, they already know we escaped, and haven't done jack about it. Two, my name is Jinjer. I'm the Allies adviser." Switzerland blinked in surprise. "Jinjer? As in, O'Dale?" I nodded. 'Looks like I really have become something of a world-wide celebrity. Great, just freaking great.'

"Oh, so you're the woman that the idiotic Allies let into their group and blabbed our secret to." Switzerland said. France let out an offended noise, while I narrowed my eyes at the Swiss nation. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my comrades in front of me. Also, they didn't blab anything. I found out on my own, just for the record."

I didn't know what it was, but lately whenever someone I didn't know outright insulted the Allied nations in front of me, I got this irritated feeling that drove me crazy.

France looked down at me, surprise evident in his eyes at my defense of the Allies. "Is that so?" Switzerland replied.

He still hadn't lowered that damn gun.

"Look, we did not come 'ere looking for any trouble. All we ask is to use your phone to call our friends to come get us." France said. "Why should I help you?" Switzerland asked quietly. "For 'eavans sake Switzerland, 'ave a 'eart! Look at us, do you honestly zhink we could do somezhing to you? Jinjer is injured! She can't even walk!" Switzerland blinked in surprise, looking down at my foot.

I couldn't tell for sure in the darkness, but I thought I saw a flash of guilt pass through the Swiss's eyes.

"If you won't help us directly, would you at least tell us where the nearest town is so we can get help?" I asked. Switzerland looked between the two of us, seeming to have some kind of internal conflict.

"It's just zhe two of you?" He finally said. We nodded quickly. Switzerland sighed and finally lowered his rifle. "The nearest town isn't for several more miles. And you certainly can't get there like that." He said, gesturing to my injured foot.

Switzerland turned around. "I'll lend you two some shelter for the night. But I want you both gone first thing in the morning!"

We both let out sighs of relief. Looks like the lady of luck hadn't completely turned her back on us after all.

France bent down and swooped me up bridal style before carrying me into the house. "You're trembling, Jinjer. Are you alright?" France asked me quietly. "...Yea. Just shaken up a bit."

Stupid gunfire.

Once we entered the house, Switzerland slammed the front door and locked it up tight. "Alright you two, listen up. Since this is my house, you'll have to abide by my rules while you're here. Which means separate rooms. I don't care what you say, France."

Switzerland placed his gun down on a rack. "You can take her upstairs. First door on the right will be your room. I'll have someone come treat your wound." I nodded. "Thank you, Switzerland."

He regarded me briefly, giving me the barest hint of a nod.

France carried me up to the designated room, which was quaint, clean, and sparsely decorated, making for the ideal guest bedroom. France set me down on the bed and flipped on the light. Now that I could see, I looked down to examine my sprained ankle, which was swollen and purple.

"Zhat doesn't look good." France said, kneeling down in front of me and removing my sandal. "I've had worse. It will heal eventually." I said. France stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you say so."

I gave France a serious look. "You should go thank Switzerland too. He's doing this for us, even though it puts him at risk." France raised a brow. " 'e shot at us."

"He was just protecting his territory. Come on, tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." France groaned. "Very well, if you zhink it's _so _important." I smiled. "Good boy."

The door swung open suddenly, revealing the very nation we were just talking about. "Come on, French-face. I'll take you to your room." France nodded, casting me one more glance before following the Swiss man out.

Once they were gone, I opened up my shoulder bag, which I completely forgotten about till now. My dress, which now needed to be washed, was the main thing stuffed inside, along with my notebook and half-empty pack of chewing gum. 'Weird. I could have sworn I brought more than that.'

The door squeaked open, bringing me out of my thoughts. I didn't expect the face that peeked in.

"U-Um, hallo?" Said the cute voice of a young female. In stepped a little girl with shoulder-length blonde hair decorated with a purple ribbon, and wide green eyes that looked like they belonged on a china doll rather than a person.

I blinked in surprise at the little girl who, surprise surprise, I recognized.

"Hi there." I greeted with a smile. She hesitantly returned it, stepping fully into the room. She was holding a wooden bucket, presumably filled with something by the way she was handling it. "U-Um, my big bruder told me you had an injury." I nodded. "He told you right. As you can see here, I had a bit of a nasty fall." I extended my swollen ankle, which she widened her eyes upon seeing.

"Oh! Yea, dat looks bad." She set down the bucket, which I now knew was filled with water, below my feet. "Here. My big bruder said you need to soak your foot in dis." I dipped my foot into the icy water without hesitation, sighing in relief as it numbed some of the pain.

"Your big brother is Switzerland, I presume?" She nodded, a smile coming to her face. "Yes! Dat's him!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her cute expression. "I see, that's nice. May I know your name?" She blinked, the smile slipping off her face. "Um, my real name, or my human name?"

She seemed rather nervous for some reason. "Whichever one you're more comfortable with sharing, I don't mind." I said. She was quiet for a moment, apparently thinking something over. "...I'm Liechtenstein. But my human name is Lily."

I smiled and nodded. "I see. Its very nice to meet you, Liechtenstein. My name is Jinjer." She blinked up at me. "Oh! You're de woman dat joined de Allies!?" I nodded. "Yes, I've apparently become popular for some reason."

Liechtenstein's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Oh, wow! Dis is very exciting! I never tought de first human I met dat knew about us would be someone so important!" My eyes widened slightly.

So she was like Seychelles with the whole 'never met another nation aware human before' thing.

"I see. Well, I'm probably not quite as amazing as you might think me to be, but I'm honored to be the first human you've met that knows your real identity." Liechtenstein blinked and quickly looked down at the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so nosy."

I raised a brow. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I really don't mind." Liechtenstein rubbed her arm. "R-Right. Sorry, it's just... my big burder has been trying to teach me good manners lately. And um...he, well..."

She seemed to be really uncomfortable. "He also gave me lessons about strangers, and to not trust dem. And before I came up here, he warned me to be careful around you. But you seem to be really nice, so I'm confused and don't know what to say."

I smiled reassuringly, partly for her sake and partly for my own. I really wasn't good at being a source of comfort.

"That's good of him. You never know with strangers. I could be an evil secret agent in disguise, or an alien from Pluto for all you know."

Liechtenstein blinked rapidly at my words. "I'm not, or course. Just giving an example. You brother must really care for you if he'd arrange a full lesson on stranger danger for you."

Liechtenstein nodded and smiled again, already seeming to forget about my weird statement. "Yes! My big bruder always looks out for me! He's very good to me!"

I nodded once more. "That's wonderful. You're very lucky to have an older brother that cares about you so much." She nodded, a fond look in her eyes at the thought of Switzerland. "Yes. My big bruder is de best ting dat ever happened to me."

I beat down the urge to coo at the little country. Liechtenstein was really adorable in person.

"Well I can see he must be quite protective of you." She nodded, her uncomfortable expression returning. "Yes, he is. Um, I'm terribly sorry about what he did to you and Mr. France at de front of de house. When he got word dat someone had crossed my border widout permission, he immediately rushed here. I came wid him, even dough he wanted me to stay in his country."

Once again, I was surprised by this information. Apparently, we had walked all the way to Liechtenstein. I wondered if maybe that forest had been a shortcut of some kind through Austria, because we couldn't have possibly walked across the entire country in only a few hours, right?

...Right?

Ugh, damn you Hetalia logic.

"Then he's even more protective of you than I thought, huh?" I finally replied. 'If she was a human...I'd feel SO bad for the poor sap that would end up dating her.'

Liechtenstein nodded. "Yes. Big bruder always does what's best for me. I live wid him, and haven't been out much since de war started. He usually goes everywhere wid me to make sure I'm safe. Since I'm a small country, he knows I would make an easy target."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Does it bother you that you don't see other people very much?" Liechtenstein blinked, her eyes widening more, if such a thing was possible. "Oh, no! Not at all! Because if I'm wid my big bruder, I can always be happy."

I smiled. Liechtenstein really did idolize Switzerland as much as the show had depicted.

"You're so sweet, Lily."

I decided to call her by her human name, as her country name was difficult to pronounce.

"I imagine Switzerland must appreciate that quite a lot." Liechtenstein's eyes brightened with excitement. "Do you really dink so!?" I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Why wouldn't he? Anyone would be flattered if they knew someone cared about them that much. Being loved is a wonderful feeling, is it not?"

Liechtenstein looked absolutely thrilled. "Yes! Indeed!" She folded her hands and looked at the floor. "All I want is for big bruder to be happy. It's de least I can do for him after what he did for me."

I knew what she was referring to by that, but I didn't ask her to elaborate. "Well, you love him right?" Liechtenstein blushed, but nodded without hesitance. "Good. Then I'm sure he is. When someone loves you, the best thing you can give them in return is love of your own. And judging by the way you seem to care for him so much, I'm sure you show it to him pretty often."

Liechtenstein looked down at her feet, the tips of her ears going red. "I-I um, I try to. Dere isn't much I can always do, but I help wid whatever I can."

'Aww...she's so cute...'

"Let me guess, whenever you do something like that, he says something along the lines of "You don't have to do that" or, "It's okay, don't trouble yourself." Liechtenstein looked at me in surprise. "How did you know dat?"

I chuckled dryly. "Call it adviser's intuition." She made a thoughtful "Ooh", her gaze dropping to my injured foot. "Um, I'll be right back!" Liechtenstein said suddenly, and left the room.

'Well, this has been one eventful day. I came to Europe, met five more countries, got captured by the Axis, nearly destroyed the plot line, sprained my ankle, got shot at, and had a serious conversation with France. I'm honestly shocked I haven't died yet.'

Liechtenstein came back with an armload of things, mostly for first aid. She set it all down in a neat pile, picking up one of the items and holding it behind her back. "We should take care of you foot soon, once de swelling goes down a little more. But first, um...I..." She slowly revealed what she had been holding behind her back.

"I hope you don't mind. But, I would like to ask your opinion on dis. It is...um, it's a gift for my big bruder." She held up a pair of pink pajamas with a lace collar.

I bit back a laugh. This was the present she gave to Switzerland in the first season.

"I think they're very nice. Did you make them?" Liechtenstein nodded. "I worked on dem in my spare time. I noticed dat big bruder didn't have a proper nightie, so I tought I would make one for him."

"May I? I know a thing or two about sewing." I said, holding out a hand towards the pajamas.

Liechtenstein nodded and handed me the top. The fabric was very soft, and the stitching was even and thorough. "These are very well made. You're quite talented." I commented without looking up.

I smiled and handed the top back to her. "I think that Switzerland will appreciate them very much." Her eyes lit up. "You really dink so?" I nodded. "Without a doubt."

I stifled the urge to smile wider as I thought of Switzerland's reaction to them.

**P.O.V switch**

Switzerland stood outside the guest bedroom where Liechtenstein had just entered.

He didn't know what to think of this human woman, but he didn't trust her yet. He didn't care what the Allies reasoning was for letting her into their little group. He was a nation just as much as they were, and he knew how humans could be.

Alright, so maybe he'd gone a _tad _overboard with the sudden gunfire. He'd just been concerned for his younger sister. When he'd heard that someone had hopped the border unknowingly, his thoughts immediately went to worst case scenario.

Hey, in a war, you could never be too cautious.

He resisted the urge to face palm when he heard Liechtenstein openly confess everything he'd just warned her about. Sometimes his little sister really just didn't understand the meaning of a warning.

Switzerland started to polish one of his pistols as he continued to listen to the girls talk. He involuntarily flinched when the topic of their conversation steered towards himself.

Liechtenstein praised him to a fault, and even the woman complimented him and agreed with everything his sister said. By her tone, she didn't seem to be holding anything against him, even though he shot at her and French-face.

Switzerland hid behind the corner when Liechtenstein came out to get the first-aid. He didn't expect her to suddenly reveal some sort of gift she'd apparently made for him.

Why did she do that? She didn't have to. Silly girl.

Oh well, he'd just have to pretend to be surprised when she gave it to him.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on a ladies conversation." Switzerland glared at France's sudden appearance. "I told you to stay in your room!" The Frenchman laughed.

"So what are you doing? I wouldn't 'ave nailed you as zhe stalking type." France said, ignoring the Swiss's scolding.

Switzerland's brow twitched. "If you must know, I'm making sure my little sister remains safe." France scoffed, the smile dropping from his face. "Please, against Jinjer? She would sooner embrace a lion zhan harm a little girl."

"That may be all well and good for you, but I don't know her. And I prefer to base my opinions of people off of my personal interactions with them."

France snorted in amusement. "Yes, because zhat is _definitely _what you're doing right now." Switzerland glared faintly at France. "Oh, and by zhe way. My adviser 'as ordered me to zhank you."

Switzerland raised a brow. "There's no need. I don't want your empty thanks." France laughed. "As expected of you, my friend. So blunt and merciless in your words."

"Be quiet already. Just because we share a language doesn't make us friends."

"Ohonhon~, you see what I mean?"

Switzerland shook his head. "Why did you all let a human in on something like this?" He asked, abruptly changing the topic.

France looked at the Swiss from the corner of his eye. "Zhat is not really any of your business, no? But you know, zhat 'uman 'as a name. Zhe least you could do is address 'er as such." Switzerland raised a brow. "Since when are you genuinely defensive of anyone?"

France took on an expression akin to seriousness. "She is a rare one." Switzerland blinked, pausing his polishing for a brief moment.

Every country knew what that meant when one referred to a human. 'Rare' humans were the kind that every country wanted to have at the top of their government. Those were the types of humans that came around once in an average lifetime, the kind of humans that outshined the rest in their own unique ways, and actually managed to surprise the nations.

Of course, not to say that every other human was a dull piece of scum.

Some of the more optimistic nations proclaimed that there were 'rare' humans all over the world. Which could very well be true, but it was all in the matter of actually coming across one and getting to know them well enough to discover their rarity.

Something that was becoming more and more difficult to do these days.

"Regardless, my beliefs still apply. If she really is that type of person, I want to see it for myself." France laughed, reverting back to his usual self. "Per'aps you will one day. You should sit down and speak wizh 'er about politics. If zhat doesn't convince you, zhen I don't know what will." France said as he went to the stairwell.

"Where do you think you're going?" Switzerland said. "Duh, I am 'ungry! I'm going to use your kitchen and whatever decent food you 'ave in zhis 'ouse to prepare a meal."

"Wha- I gave you no permission to do that!"

"I don't caaare~."

"Ugh, damn you France! Get back here!"

**...**

I decided I liked this country much better during the daytime, hands down. It was a shame I'd had to be introduced to it in such a fashion.

"Now, no more sneaking around to torture Austria! That guy has enough problems as it is!" Switzerland scolded France.

It was the morning after the "fun" filled day, and it was time to go back to the US. Liechtenstein had taken care of my ankle, and it was now wrapped and looked much better. Switzerland had even lent me a crutch so I could walk on my own.

"I get it already, enough! Why must you continue to patronize zhe lovely moi?" I shook my head at France. "Just give it up, the car's here." I said, watching the small vehicle as it rolled up to the house.

France had phoned America this morning, informing him that we were through and were going back to the States. He withheld most of the details, though.

America, as a spur of the moment decision, proclaimed that he would come get me himself in his heroic airplane, quite loudly too, as I could hear it perfectly through the phone.

Our two hosts had to go back to Switzerland, but had been kind enough to call someone to come pick us up and take us to Vaduz so we could at least be in a populated area.

Switzerland went up to the car and spoke to the driver in German. "Um, Miss Jinjer?" I looked down at Liechtenstein. "Yes, Lily?" She smiled. "I just wanted to say dank you for your kind words and advice. I'll be sure to remember dem."

I smiled back. 'She's so cute!'

"Anytime."

"Alright you two, come on." Switzerland said in the background, stopping me from saying anything more.

I sighed and patted the little nation on the head. "Goodbye, Liechtenstein."

We probably wouldn't meet again.

I slid into the car with France, glancing at Switzerland as I did so. "Thank you again." He shook his head. "You already said that. Don't overuse the word, or it just loses its impact." I smirked. "So it impacted you the first time I said it?"

Switzerland blinked in surprise, then glared at me faintly before slamming the door shut.

I opened it one more time. "Bye then, Vash!" I said before closing the door again.

I smirked in amusement when Switzerland froze in his tracks and turned back around to give me a strange stare. But he couldn't do anything about it, for we were already in motion and moving on.

**...**

We arrived in Vaduz within half an hour. I found that being in a large place where you can't speak the local language was vastly irritating, since we couldn't ask anyone if they'd seen a loud-mouthed American in a bomber jacket anywhere.

"You did tell him the city we would be in, right?" I asked France, who nodded in response. "If 'e is not 'ere wizhin zhe next hour, I say zhat we ju-"

"DUUUUUUDES!"

Before I could even begin to register what was happening, I was suddenly yanked off the ground and spun around once in a familiar pair of arms.

I yelped in surprise, dropping my crutch in the process of the sudden attack. When I was set back down, I grabbed onto the shirt of the person who'd grabbed me and looked up.

There was America and all his obnoxious glory, grinning down at me like usual. "Jinjer! My main dudette! What's going on!?"

"I'm still in shock, that's what! How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you go and do something like that!?" America laughed. "Right, sorry dude. Anyway, how long ya gonna cling to me like that? I get that ya missed me, but I didn't know you'd miss me that much!"

"Are you as blind as you are stupid!?" France interjected. "Hey, who you callin' stupid, Frenchy!?" France picked up my crutch from the ground and handed it to me.

" 'ere, Jinjer. At zhe moment, zhis zhing is more reliable zhan what you're balancing on now." He said, giving America an annoyed glance. "Thanks Francis." I let go of America and tucked the crutch under my arm again.

America's eyes zeroed in on the crutch, then slowly traveled down to my wrapped foot.

He blinked several times.

"...Dude. What happened to you?" He finally said. "I had a rare klutz moment, that's all. Don't worry about it, it's not that serious." I assured him.

"And your wrist?"

I blinked cluelessly. "My wrist?" I looked down at my free wrist, and was surprised to find a purple bruise wrapped around the skin.

'Oh...crud. I completely forgot about that. Damn, Germany has one hell of a grip.'

France, who hadn't known about it prior either, was surprised to see it too, and looked at me in confusion and concern.

"Um...that was an accident too?"

France and America didn't look the slightest bit convinced.

"Technically it was! I just didn't think before I acted, okay?" I said. France took hold of my hand, turning it around to examine my injured wrist, his face twisting into a sneer. "It was Germany, wasn't it?"

"Eh!? You serious!? That bastard! I knew he was no good!" I pulled my hand back and pulled my sleeve down so it covered the bruise. "Guys, I'm serious! It was an accident, on both his, and my part. Can we just drop it please? I really don't want to get into this kind of conversation here."

They both looked hesitant to do as I asked, but nodded anyway. "Thank you." I said in relief. "Now America, can we get going? Europe is beautiful and all, but I miss home. And English speakers."

America laughed and nodded. "Sure thing! My plane's parked right outside this place, though. You think you can walk there?" I nodded. "Of course I can. Don't underestimate me just cause I'm temporarily crippled."

This wasn't the first time I'd had the "pleasure" of having to use crutches after all. I knew how to move around on them.

"Yea, that's what I'm talking about! Then let's go!"

"Yea yea, hold on a second Mr. Epitome of Impatience."

I turned to France. "Are you coming with us?" The Frenchman hummed thoughtfully. "As tempting as zhat is, I believe I am beginning to miss my 'ome as well. I zhink I will stay on zhis continent for a while longer. Besides-' He took on an unpleasant expression. "-I should probably pay a visit to my boss again."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright. Then I'll see you later." France smiled softly and put his hand on my head. "Indeed. Until zhat time comes, zhen." I nodded, returning his knowing smile. "Thank you, France. For everything."

He nodded one more time and removed his hand from my head. "Au revoir, my darling! My 'eart shall be sad until I am able to see you again!" France declared, placing a graceful kiss on my hand before turning around and making a grand exit.

I shook my head. I may have become _slightly _closer to the Frenchman, but I guess that little aspect just won't change.

"So, dude! I wanna hear all about what happened when we get back! And I'm sure the Limey will be real eager to hear what kind of juicy stuff you dug up too." America said cheerfully.

I laughed a laugh that was terribly fake. "Riiight..."

'Maybe I can scrounge something up from my emergency memories...'

**France's P.O.V**

After making a lovely exit from the scene, France turned around and watched the familiar head of dark red hair disappear into the crowd.

He smiled to himself, thinking in wonderment that all of this started had just the previous morning.

It pained him to admit it, but it seemed foolish little Britain had actually done something good for a change.

France chuckled, thinking of how he would rub this in the black sheep's face once he saw him again.

Despite that, Britain had been right about one thing at least.

Something good _had _come out of their adviser going with him on this little adventure.

* * *

**Geez. Serious chapter is serious. Side note: I. HATE. ACCENTS.**

** ...Just writing them of course, not the actual things.**

**If anyone was kind of thrown off by that scene at the beginning, basically we're starting to see the effects that Jinjer is having on the nations mentally. I'd wrote a lot about the effects that Hetalia was having on Jinjer, who is from the real world, so I thought I'd switch it up for a moment and give you a sneak peek into the effects the real world is having on Hetalia.**

**The next chapter, which will HOPEFULLY be out exactly a week from now, is one that I've personally been looking forward to since I started this story. I won't give it away, but I'll at least say that anyone who's been curious about this OC will hopefully be satisfied after reading it. ;)**

**Over &amp; out**


	19. Our Arch Nemesis

***Insert major sigh here* It's done. My rough week for motivation is over. *collapses***

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not the property of KazeHavensTsubakis**

**Random word of the day: Insomnia**

* * *

**September 3rd, 1943**

_Dark. _

_It was dark._

_ ...No, wait. _

_There's red. Everywhere. It's red everywhere. It's on everything. There are red spatters on everything. _

_"Poor girl... How could something like this happen..." _

_There are the noises again. _

_No... Please, I don't want to see this. I don't want to hear the noises again. Make it stop! I prefer the dark! Why...why can't it just be dark? _

_"Poor thing's lucky to be alive. It will likely never completely heal..."_

_ "Oh, Jinjer...Jinjer...You're alive! Thank...thank God one of you is still-" _

_"Its okay, hun. You'll be okay. We're going to be okay. We'll all be-" _

_The red starts to move. The red is forming shapes. Familiar shapes. I can't look away. I can't move. _

_...I never can._

_"We have received a breaking news report from-"_

_ "Why them!? Why did this have to happen to them!?" _

_"-approximately 2:30 PM this afternoon-" _

_I can't breathe. The air is thick with the smell coming from the redness. _

_Something is squeezing me far too tightly._

_ "-twenty-eight passengers-" _

_Cries of pure anguish echo from everywhere. A warm liquid drips down onto my forehead and rolls down my face._

_ …It came from the shadow above me. _

_"-truly a tragic day for San Francisco-" _

_I'm not being held anymore. A pair of piercing green eyes that match my own stare at me. _

_"Jinjer, darling." _

_No. _

_Not that voice. _

_"Did you know we care 'bout ya, my little one?" _

_Anything but THOSE voices!_

_ The redness engulfed the figure above me, swallowing it up. _

_"How could so much happen in such a short amount of time?" _

_Give it back... No...you can't take that from me! _

_"I used to be quite a stinker myself in my younger days."_

_ I was finally able to turn my head... _

_Another figure lay beside me. Red covered this figures head. Just like on my own. _

_"-We offer our deepest condolences to the victims of this tragedy-" _

_The redness grew and grew, snaking over this figure from the feet and upwards- _

_"Promise this old man o' yours that you'll be a good kid, kay?" _

_-Until the redness had completely swallowed this one as well._

_ "Every surgeon goes through this."_

_ Give them back! Please...I need them! I...I loved them- _

_"How're you supposed to tell a kid that her parents are dead!?" _

_Pain erupted in my back._

_ The redness started to steadily slink towards me. _

_I didn't care. I don't care. I want them back. _

_The redness rose above me, posing itself like a snake ready to strike it's victim._

_ A baby cried out from somewhere. _

_The redness shot towards me- _

Screaming.

But the redness was gone. It was all gone. There was just darkness.

...I was the one screaming.

I frantically looked around. There was the moon shining in from my window seat. There was the door to my bathroom. Hm, why was it so chilly? ...Oh, that's why.

All my blankets were in a twisted mess halfway off my bed. But it didn't matter. I was safe. I was okay.

I clutched my shaking hands together and pulled my knees to my chest. "...A dream." I whispered. I swallowed hard. "Not again. I...I thought I stopped having those..."

This was not the first time I'd had that dream. Not even close.

I rocked back and forth, urging my heart to stop pounding and coercing my lungs into letting me breathe normally again. My mattress and pillow were drenched in sweat. I'd have to have those washed later. I licked my dry lips, and blinked over and over again to get my eyes to adjust to the dark.

The scariest thing about those dreams was that I could never remember what had happened in them when I woke up.

I jumped when I heard a sudden pounding upon the wood floors of the hallway. The pounding got closer and closer until my door busted open, nearly flying off its hinges in the process.

America stood in my doorway, his eyes wide and panicked, glasses missing, and his hair and clothing still heavily rumpled from sleep. He looked me up and down, darting his eyes rapidly around the room. I quickly realized he must have heard me screaming and gotten the wrong idea.

"It-" My voice cracked slightly, so I swallowed before speaking. "I just had a- a nightmare. It was j-just a dream. I'm okay." I said shakily.

America blinked several times, as if trying to process what I'd just told him. He slowly leaned against the door frame, releasing a relieved breath. "Sorry for waking you." I said quietly. America smiled. "Eh, I was totally awake anyway." I rolled my eyes a bit.

I didn't know why he felt the need to tell me such an empty lie.

"But y'know..." He said, taking on a slightly more serious tone. "...I'm pretty sure ya could'a scared a neighborhood outta its wits with that scream, dude." I lowered my head. "Sorry. I'm fine."

_Are you saying that for him, or for yourself?_

I would have glared at that voice if I could. "I _am_ fine." I whispered, not caring if America heard or not.

It was quiet for a minute. I could feel America's eyes on me, studying me silently. I hoped he would just go back to bed. I didn't want to bother him with my personal issues.

"Hey, y'know what?" America said suddenly. I sent him a questioning glance. "I just realized that I've got a craving for a big bowl of ice cream! With nuts and a load of chocolate syrup on top! Let's get some!" I blinked in surprise. "Wha- where did that come from!?"

"I think we've got some downstairs. Come on, I'll serve us up!"

"Wait a minute, America, its two A.M.! Its not good to eat sugar at a time like thi- hey, what are you doing!? GAH! Put me down!" I exclaimed as America yanked me from my bed and slung my body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Did it all with that same annoying little grin on his face too.

Bastard.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the couch in the parlor downstairs while America dilly-dallied around in the kitchen. 'Ugh. Why do I always let him do these things to me?' I thought grumpily.

For whatever reason, America had flipped the radio on and I was left listening to _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy _by the Andrew Sisters. How I knew the name of this song, I wasn't sure.

I sighed. 'Well, at least with this I'm not having to deal with trying to go back to sleep. I always have post-nightmares whenever I have that dream.'

"Heeere ya go! One big bowl'a heaven, straight from the great U.S.'s freezer!" America proclaimed as he came into the parlor, handing me one of the bowls in his hands. "Thanks, I guess." I mumbled. America sat in the loveseat across from me, and wasted no time in digging in. I slowly took a small bite of my own ice cream, the sweet taste strangely soothing as it slid down my throat. After a few more bites I'd managed to calm down a bit, and I wondered if this was America's way of trying to make me feel better.

Leave it to him to think of comfort food as a first resort. Then again, this could just be another one of America's random whims that he pulled me into, but either way I appreciated the thought.

"So nightmare, huh?" The US said, breaking the silence. He seemed to already be finished with his bowl. "Yea. I get them every so often." I answered.

I hoped he wouldn't try and directly comfort me or anything. I'm pretty sure that would just be awkward for the both of us.

"Really? Huh, never would'a guessed. I get em too." I blinked at America's words. "You do?" He nodded. "Yup. And lemme tell ya, some of em are real freaky!"

A shiver ran down my spine at his half playful, half haunted tone. I didn't even want to imagine the kinds of nightmares the nations must have.

"Like, there was this one that I had where I was just walkin' down the city streets, mindin' my own business, goin' to get some burgers, when suddenly all the people's clothes randomly changed color at the same time. One side of the street was blue, and the other side was tan. Then they all totally bombarded me, pullin' on me like I was the rope in a game of tug-o-war or somethin'. It hurt like hell, I tell ya! Didn't even get my burgers in the end..." America mumbled the last part.

Despite his light tone, I sensed something incredibly off about the story. 'Blue and tan... The Civil War, maybe?' I felt the urge to shudder. Hetaliaverse or not, I couldn't even begin to imagine what civil wars must be like on a country personification.

"...Sounds rough." I said quietly. America shrugged. "Eh, ya learn to deal with it. Still though-" His tone shifted slightly. "-As creepy as bad dreams can be, I've never really had one that made me scream like...that." I bit my lip, hoping and praying with all I had that he wouldn't ask the next question.

"What was it about?"

...Of course.

I clenched the bowl a little tighter. 'Oh no oh no, he asked, he's going to want to know! I'm going to have to tell him!"

_Why don't you?_

'Because I-I haven't told ANYONE that story in ages!'

_Then perhaps the time has come to relieve that notion._

I blinked rapidly, memories from my young days flashing in my mind.

_Do not fear._ The voice took on a gentler tone.

_Remember whom it is you are speaking to. This nation has already seen his fair share of hardships. There is no room for ignorant judgment in his heart._

I grasped Ancient Britain's necklace through my shirt. Before I knew it, the words slipped out with no warning. "My parents." I finally answered.

I didn't have to tell him. I could have just said that I didn't know, or I didn't remember, which wouldn't really be a lie. But...for some reason, I just don't think I would have been satisfied with that.

"Your parents?" America repeated, surprise lining his tone. I nodded, that familiar stab of sorrow clenching my heart. America hummed thoughtfully. "Y'know, now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your parents, or any of your family!" He looked at me curiously. "There a reason for that? Cause if not, I wanna know!" A small smile made its way to my face at my country's eagerness. "Well, my family is small. There's not really much to say about them."

I paused, the faces of my aunt and uncle appearing in my mind for the first time in a while now. "I live with my aunt and uncle. It's just the three of us." America blinked. "Really? That's all?" I shrugged. "Pretty much. I think I have some grandparents from my mother's side that live somewhere in England. I've never met them, though." I scratched my head in thought. "My grandmother on my father's side is dead, and I think my grandfather is in jail, or something."

America's eyes widened slightly, but I just shrugged again. "Like before, I've never met him. My uncle doesn't talk about him much." America nodded in understanding. "So, is your uncle the one you're directly related with?" I nodded, swallowing before speaking. "Yea. He was my father's brother. I don't know much about my aunt's parents, but I'm pretty sure she's an only child. ...My mom was, too." America raised a brow. "So, where are your mom and dad? Why don't you live with them?"

I stomped down the urge to laugh bitterly. My dear country really wasn't skilled in reading between the lines.

I sighed heavily and forced the words that I'd been holding back since childhood out of my mouth. "They're dead, America. They died when I was five."

The atmosphere shifted drastically.

Even America was probably able to read it for once.

I went on before things became too uncomfortable. "It was a freak accident. Bus crash." I cleared my throat and placed my bowl of ice cream on the end table beside the couch. I no longer had the stomach for it.

"We were in San Francisco, visiting because of my dad's work or something. I-I'm not even completely sure what happened. Something that wasn't functioning correctly in the bus, I think it was." I swallowed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't remember it very well. From what I was told, the engine gave way at a really bad time, and the bus swerved. It flipped. It cr-"

My voice caught in my throat, and I gulped hard again. "Then it...crashed into a building." I bit the inside of my cheek, and rubbed at the phantom pain in my back. "A lot of people...died on that bus. Those who didn't were seriously injured."

I slowly turned around so I was sitting with my back facing America. "...I was one of those people." I lifted the back of my shirt high up to reveal my nasty scar. "I could have died from this...with such serious blood loss at such a young age..."

_"You saw how much glass and other foreign material was imbedded in that wound. The skin there will never be able to completely repair itself." _

I shuddered as that doctor's words echoed in my mind. I dropped my shirt and turned back around. "You might be wondering how I survived that, especially with...how young and small I was then." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"My mom." I said quietly. "She protected me."

_'Why are you telling_ _him all this?'_ A voice in my mind said. I shook my head, as if trying to tell the voice to go away. 'It's too late now. Might as well tell him everything.'

"My mom grabbed hold of me. Shielded me with her own body. And then my dad...tried to protect the both of us the same way."

_Such things people will do upon a sudden moment of danger. _I wanted to glare at the voice, even though I knew it was right. People sure could be stupid sometimes.

"Obviously, they didn't make it. I-I lost them. ...And my brother, too." I buried my head in my arms. "...Mom was pregnant." I said, barely above a whisper.

_"I'm sorry, but...we couldn't save the infant. It was far too early into the pregnancy, and...the damage to the mother's body was too severe."_

The voice of that doctor echoed in my head again. 'Stop it already...Stupid, stupid brain!' I thought. 'Why do you have to remember those things!? Why can't you just delete them!?'

"Jinjer..." I lifted my head at the soft voice of my country. America stared at me with heart-wrenching seriousness. I didn't even know America was capable of such an expression.

I averted my eyes, and absently twirled a strand of my blood red hair around my finger. Red like that day. "I...really don't remember the crash. I mean, I think I vaguely recall my parents' faces but...really it's all just a big blur." _'A big RED blur.'_

I hugged my knees to my chest. "My aunt and uncle took me in after that. They took really good care of me...even though the accident hurt them just as much." I had a faint memory of aunt Corrine clinging to me in the hospital, holding me so tightly while she sobbed, with uncle Mik sitting on the bed with his back facing us and stroking the back of my head with a tenderness no one would expect from someone of his physique. "I guess that pretty much marked the end of my childhood. Never really acted like a normal kid after that."

Everything just came tumbling out of my mouth at that point.

I talked about how overprotective of me aunt Corrine became after the incident. I knew how hard she tried to take over the role of a mother figure for me. Even though she would sometimes be taken over by the sorrow and pain of grief, she always put me before herself.

Uncle Mik was always there when we needed him, being the strong and silent pillar of strength for my aunt. He was always willing to drop whatever he was doing when my aunt or I needed him, always willing to lend an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. I don't think my aunt and I would have made it without him.

These days I wonder how difficult it must have been for them, to lose the only family they had between each other without a warning. And if that wasn't enough, they were suddenly thrust into the role of parents, tasked to care for the young child their loved ones left behind. When I thought of that, I always felt the overwhelming need to apologize to them for

...What?

For _not _dying? Yeah right. I'm not THAT stupid.

We all dealt with our grief in different ways. Aunt Corrine surrounded herself with memories of my parents, finding comfort in them. She also read a lot of books on things like the stages of grief, and child care. Uncle Mik would retreat into his garage, working on whatever auto project he could for hours on end. He was never one to show his negative emotions to others. Sometimes I would peek into their bedroom as a child and see my aunt and uncle just...holding each other. It was at those moments my young self understood that they were suffering just as much as I was.

As for me, well...grief and I got very well acquainted with one another during that time, which, as you might imagine, took quite the toll on my innocent young mind.

I sort of just...retreated into myself, became like a zombie to the rest of the world. I stopped speaking for a while. The only times my aunt and uncle would hear my voice was when I would wake up at night screaming from my nightmares. I wasn't interested in anything, because I didn't know how to deal with what had happened to me. I didn't even fully understand what had happened to me.

I guess I was stuck in the first stage of grief for a long while. I couldn't comprehend my parents just being...gone. In the hospital, I would wake up sometimes and then slip back into unconsciousness in random patterns. I don't think I even opened my eyes. During those times, I would overhear the nurses talking to each other.

The subject of their conversations? Me, of course. You could probably guess the kinds of things they said.

Then there was that news report on the accident. I don't remember where I even heard it, but to this day the words of those nurses and the voice of that news reporter echoed in my head, as if making sure that I wouldn't forget.

The only thing that brought little Jinjer comfort during that time was her _Winnie the Pooh _story book. It had been one of my mother's favorite children' books, and she would read it to me over and over again. Everything about the book grew on me, and I would hold onto it in those dark times, clinging to the memory of my mother's voice as she read the story in her soft English accent. Then would come the echo of my father as he teasingly said _"You two reading that thing again?" _

I sighed long and heavily. These days I can barely remember my parent's faces. In fact, I can barely remember anything from before my parents at all. The doctor and my psychiatrist had explained that it was a psychological thing, most likely my brain's way of dealing with the trauma. Apparently it blocked off almost all the memories from my young days as a type of coping mechanism. They explained that that was also most likely the reason I could never remember what my nightmares were about, or what the crash was like.

Aunt Corrine had sent me to a psychiatrist because of my troubling behavior. Well, that and...I had developed hemophobia after the accident.

I would be stricken with fear and/or nausea whenever I saw, smelled, or even thought of blood. I even refused to look in a mirror for several weeks because I didn't want to see my hair, which was the color of blood.

So, I saw my psychiatrist a few times per month, and I steadily started to get better. Once my aunt and uncle thought I was well enough, both mentally and physically, they sent me to school. Horrible mistake, if you ask me.

Let me tell you this right now; being a little kid without a mom and dad is hell. Especially in school.

Firstly, there's the staff and teachers. They all know your story, they talk about it amongst themselves, whispering things like "The poor girl" and "I feel so bad for her". They're always super nice to you, always talking to you as if you're going to break down at any given moment.

But the worst thing was those _looks._ They always look at you with those expressions of _pity._ I hated those looks. I hated feeling like I was just something for them to feel _sympathy _for.

What right did they have? They weren't there. They didn't see it. They didn't know what it _felt _like.

Those were some of the dark thoughts that crossed my mind as a child. Nowadays I know better, but back then...Well, I'm sure you get the picture.

But the adults were nothing compared to the kids. It's amazing how utterly cruel children can be sometimes.

Of course I was bullied quite a bit. At first it was because of how different I was than the other children, both in my behavior and my physical appearance. "Tomato Head" and "Bell Pepper" were a few of the nicknames given to me because of my hair.

If I was more like my current self back then, I would have told those kids "Oh yeah, _SO _original! You totally stole that from Naruto!"

Anyway, back to the main track.

I was still rather quiet and withdrawn for my age, so the other kids thought I was weird. Most of them just ignored me, but the ones who didn't just saw me as someone else to tease. It didn't take long for little Jinjer to realize that she had no desire to make friends or even try and get along with any of the people in her school.

I mostly ignored the bullies. Nothing they could say or do to me could hurt me any more than I already was. One day one of the teachers caught those kids picking on me, and practically freaked out. I knew that some part of me should have been glad, but really...I just couldn't bring the emotion up. I was sick of being treated like some kind of fragile being in need of constant babying. At least those kids didn't treat me like a china doll ready to break at the slightest tap!

To this day I'm still not sure which I despised more.

The kids stopped bullying me after that, but I would still catch them glaring at me from time to time. Probably because they thought "I"had gotten them in trouble. Stupid kids.

I didn't think I would ever become friends with anyone. I began to think that everyone in the world was the same as the people at my school. Until one day, that is.

Six-year-old Jinjer was acting like her normal strange little self, sitting by the fence alone during recess, deaf to the rest of the world. She had no idea who she was about to meet, and how important this meeting would be in her life. Thinking back on it now, I really would like a picture of how I looked that day. My pitiful expression was, ironically, what triggered this meeting after all.

_"Do your parents hate each other too?" _

_The little redhead looked up at the voice. She blinked slowly at the girl standing in front of her. Messy, bleach blonde hair and wide blue eyes were the features she was met with. The redhead tilted her head slightly at the girl's odd question, but her expression changed little._

_ "My parents are dead." The redhead answered dully. The blonde's eyes widened, the popsicle stick nearly falling out of her mouth. 'Here it comes.' The redhead thought passively._

_ She fully expected a look of pity, like all the adults gave her._

_ ...But on second though, this was a girl her age, so maybe she'd get uncomfortable or tease her like the other kids._

_ "Oh." The blonde girl said with a shrug. The redhead blinked in surprise. '...Oh? That was it?' The blonde girl then plopped down right next to her, only confusing the redhead more. _

_ Why wasn't this girl leaving? Why was she acting like this was so normal? ...Come to think of it, who was this girl anyway?_

_ "Who are you? I've never seen you before." That was probably the most the redhead had ever spoken at this school. _

_The blonde turned to look at the redhead. "Oh, I'm Jamey. Me and my family just moved here from Nevada. What's your name?"_

_ "...Jinjer." Jamey's cheeks puffed out comically, and she doubled over in laughter. "HAHAHA! Jinjer! That's funny! Cause your hair is red!" _

_Jinjer didn't know what to think of this. Was this girl making fun of her? ...But this wasn't like what the bullies sounded like when they laughed at her._

_ Jamey grinned. "I like you! I wish I had a funny name like that!" Jinjer's eyes widened. …Like? Did this girl just say she LIKED her? "Why?" Jinjer asked quietly. Jamey shrugged. "I dunno. So far, everyone I've met here has been really boring! There's no fun people in this place!" As if Jinjer wasn't confused enough, this only made it worse. "Then why did you talk to me?"_

_ Jamey pulled a popsicle stick out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth. "Well, I guess cause you had the same look as my sister." Jinjer made a confused noise. _

_What was WITH this girl?_

_ "My mommy and daddy fight a lot. My big sister says they weren't always like that, but ever since I can remember they've only ever fought with each other. My big sister gets this really sad look on her face when she hears them fight. You had a look just like that, so I was curious." Jamey sighed. "I know mommys and daddys aren't supposed to be like that. I've seen so on TV and stuff. So I was wondering if maybe your parents fought too, since you looked so sad."_

_ Jinjer was quiet for a minute. She didn't understand how this girl could talk about something so horrible with such a light tone. And why would her parents fight? She never saw aunt Corrine and uncle Mik fighting. _

_"That's stupid." Jinjer said. "It's stupid that your parents fight." Jinjer knew her aunt would scold her if she heard her using such words, but she didn't care at the moment._

_ Jamey let out a laugh. "I know, right? I just don't get them! Why would they wanna get together if they never liked each other?" Jamey frowned. "Don't tell my big sister I said that. She hates it when I say stuff like that." Jinjer tilted her head. "...Okay."_

_ Jamey smiled and dug into her pocket again, this time bringing out a small package of gummy bears. She ripped it open and offered it to Jinjer. _

_"Want one?" _

That was the start of it all. Jamey and I kept meeting up everyday after that.

...Well, technically it was her jumping me every chance she got, but it still counts.

I remained a bit wary of her for a while, still not quite sure what to think of her. But hey, people like Jamey tend to grow on you pretty easily, and before I knew it I found myself looking for her everyday of the week. Soon we were practically inseparable.

It's thanks to her that I'm the person I am today. Jamey, my best friend, who took an interest in me and unknowingly saved me in the process. My aunt and uncle, who loved me like I was their own daughter, who never lost hope in me.

It's because of them that I was able to crawl out of that emotional pit of sorrow. I was able to get back up on my feet, find myself, and even start smiling again.

All because of them.

The daily trips to the psychiatrist slowly paid off, and I was able to conquer my hemophobia. Not completely, blood and gore were still pretty unsettling to me, but I could at least look at it without being fear-stricken. My aunt also signed me up for gymnastics and ice skating around my seventh birthday. By the psychiatrist's suggestion, she advised that more activities would be a good distraction for me.

But hey, thanks to that I got great lower body strength and learned some wicked moves, so it all paid off!

All in all, for a girl who lost her parents in a traumatizing accident at a young age, I thought I was doing pretty well.

But...

Had I gotten over my parents deaths?

...I don't know.

I wasn't sure how much of that I'd said out loud. Nor had I noticed when America had come and joined me on the sofa.

The parlor had gone completely silent, the post-atmosphere of my sob story hanging heavily in the air.

I knew America was staring at me. I could feel it.

But I couldn't bring myself to look at him yet.

After what seemed like ages, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and the couch squeaked as America stood up. I finally looked up at the US, only to find his head turned so I couldn't see his face. "Come with me." America spoke suddenly.

"Huh?" I replied. America looked down at me. He was smiling a small smile, his eyes filled with an emotion I didn't recognize. "Come with me, dude. I wanna show ya something." I slowly nodded and stood up to follow America.

He led me to the hallway at the side of the house. We passed his bedroom and several other rooms I had peeked into briefly before, but never really gone into. He stopped in front of the one at the very end of the hallway, seeming almost hesitant to go in. When the old door creaked open, I was met with a musty smell that could be compared to the smell of an antique store, or your great-grandmother's attic. It even looked like an attic, with tons of boxes and covered items scattered throughout the room. I wondered how much history could be in here. Judging by the way that everything was covered with a thin layer of dust, the stuff in this room must be pretty freaking old.

America went over to one of the boxes, opened it up, and started pulling things out of it. He treated each item like it was something precious to him, handling each thing he pulled out with care and gentleness.

It was an odd thing to watch America of all people do, but it really let me know that something important was going down here. The fact he was doing it all in silence just made it all more legit.

Finally, America let out a quiet "Aha!" as he found what he'd been looking for. What he pulled out was a small wooden box, barely the size of my hand. He sat on the floor among his things, running his hand over the box. "Now, you gotta promise you won't tell anyone about this, kay? Cuz I do have my reputation to hold up and all." I tilted my head. "Normally I would say that that depends on what it is you want me to hide, but I'll make an exception this time. Sure." America smiled gratefully. He dropped his gaze down to the box, and took some kind of deep breath before cracking it open.

Inside the box lay nothing but a piece of folded paper. An old piece of paper too from what I could tell, as it was yellowed and crisp-looking.

America took out the paper carefully, and proceeded to unfold it with carefulness I didn't know he possessed. He stared at it for a moment, and I got the feeling I was witnessing some kind of private moment that I probably shouldn't have been there for.

America ran a hand through his hair. "It's the darndest thing, but I just can't seem to bring myself to get rid of this." America turned the paper around so I could see it. On the paper was a child's drawing of some sort, with two messy, squiggly figures that were probably meant to be people. The figures were holding hands, and were surrounded by...okay, I honestly wasn't sure what the rest was supposed to be, but the basic message of the picture was pretty self-explanatory.

Despite how bad and childish it was, I couldn't find any reason to judge it, or even make fun of it in my head. "What is that?" I asked quietly. America smiled almost wistfully. "It's a drawing that I did for Iggy waaaay back whenever. I was a kid when I drew it."

My chest constricted painfully for some reason. The Revolutionary War episode segments flashed in my mind, which just made the feeling worse. "...I see." I said softly. For once, I found that I had nothing better to say. What was a person supposed to say in a situation like this?

America shrugged. "I'm not sure how I ended up with it. But I...kind of wish I hadn't."

America sighed and leaned back against the stack of boxes. "Sentimentality is totally uncool, but not even I can get away from it. You wouldn't believe how much junk just like this I have in here." He chuckled dryly. "My house in Virginia is even worse."

I rubbed my arm uncomfortably. I didn't think I liked where this was going.

"I don't know why I bother keeping this stuff around. All it does is bring up crappy memories." He paused, staring up into the ceiling. "Britain and I aren't brothers anymore. But that still doesn't keep me from thinking about those times. Looking through all this stuff... sometimes it's enough to make even me second-guess past decisions. It's a real pain in the ass too, cuz I start thinkin' some CRAZY stuff, man! I've even wondered if I did the right thing...y'know, cuttin' him out of my life and all."

'That's one light way to put it...'

"You did." I answered on reflex.

America smiled. "Yea, I know. I'm not going insane or anything. After all, what would all of you crazy people have done without me?" I felt a smile tug on the corner of my mouth.

America stared back at the picture in his hand, the smile slipping from his face. "We all have something we're hiding, Jinjer." I was confused by that statement.

"Whether it's small or US sized, we've all got something we're carryin' around with us. We all have our own little arch nemesis. And it ain't easy. But then again, since when is life fun when it's easy?" He smiled faintly. "Everyone's got their own ways of fighting their villain. And although I'm usually all for the hero, it is pretty damn helpful to have a sidekick or two to help you out when you go to kick ass. Trust me when I tell ya that you don't wanna go around thinking that there's no one out there good enough for you, because your origins are a bit darker than theirs."

America gave me a stern look. "Just because someone doesn't understand where you came from, it doesn't mean they can't help you move forward."

He smiled again just as easily. "No one really likes those "I-work-alone" heroes anyway. Those guys are way too depressing. You're not like that. And it would really, really suck if you ever DID get like that. So don't even try."

I stared wide-eyed at my country. Wouldn't be surprised if my jaw was hanging open too.

I couldn't believe AMERICA of all people had just-

I take back all the times I said he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Wow, America. That was...really good." The US blinked. "Hey, why do you sound so surprised!?" I covered my mouth to hold back my laughter. "N-No, I'm sorry! Sorry, I just- I was SO not expecting that."

America 'humphed'. "Geez, you didn't even let me finish."

'He's not done!?' I thought in surprise. "O-Okay. Sorry, you can go on." America stood up and ran a hand through his hair again. "Look dude, I'm sorry about what happened to you. The fact that _any_ person would have to deal with something like that, much less one of my own people, really ticks me off. And I'm sorry there's nothing I can really do about it." I waved my hands in dismissal. "No, please, you-"

"It's not just that." America interrupted. "Thing is, I- When you were talking earlier, I realized something I probably should have ages ago." He sighed. "You miss your family, don't you?" I gave my country a strange look. "...Of course I do. They're my family." America scratched his head with a frustrated look. "I feel d*ckish. Being forced away from your home world and into this position all of a sudden must have sucked for you. And I- I never really stopped to think about how you must feel-"

I stopped him right there. "No no no, it's okay, really! I didn't want you to worry about me! And besides, I'm fine! Perfectly okay! Please don't apologize!" I said quickly. America blinked in surprise at me, then burst into laughter. "You look real funny when you're panicking!" I reeled back. "I-I'm not panicking..." I mumbled.

America smiled. "Well if that's how you feel dude, I'll respect your wishes. Guess I didn't have a reason to feel bad after all!" My brow twitched in irritation as he laughed obnoxiously. "Haa, but in all seriousness, bro." America said, wiping his glasses. "I still think I should do something for ya. Help you out with your homesickness." I smiled. "You don't have to do that." He shrugged. "Yea, but you know I'll do something anyway." I chuckled. "So true. So, what is this thing you're going to do for me?" America went silent. "...Haven't thought that far yet. But I swear it'll be something totally awesome!"

"I'll hold you to that." America grinned. "Oh, okay, c'mere!" He stretched out his arms expectantly. "What?" I responded dumbly. "Come on, the amazing Mr. America is gonna give you a big hug!"

I laughed loudly at that. "What brought this on?" "Well, we just had a serious-ass conversation with all that heart-to-heart and everything, so I figured this would be a good time to hug!" I laughed even more at his simple reasoning. "Alright, alright. I'll take your hug."

With that, I ran and embraced America, my laughter calming as his strong arms wrapped around me.

He was so much taller than me. But this time, I didn't mind one bit.

I smiled as his heart beat against my ear, yet again reminding me just how strong he really was.

I don't think I'm going to have any more problems with post-nightmares tonight.

* * *

**Ugh, that is it! I am SO done with these kinds of chapters for a while! I know it's necessary, but geez! I despise writing deep, serious situations.**

**Anyway, next chapter will have little to none of this stuff. Ugh...**

**Over &amp; out**


	20. NYC Winter Holiday

**I LIIIIIVE! Oh. My. Gosh, I thought I was never gonna get this stupid thing out.  
**

**Soooo sorry my dear readers, I meant to have this up quite a while ago. It's been kind of a rough couple of weeks. I was hit with school, family, and health issues at multiple and various times, so my motivation for writing kind of spiraled downwards for a while. I did rather enjoy writing this chapter when I finally got around to it though, and I hope you'll be able to get some entertainment out of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters and concepts associated with it.**

**Random word of the day: Phoneme**

* * *

**December 16****th****, 1943**

I watched my breath as it came out in visible puffs of air, symbolizing just how cold it was. I had half a mind to step back into the warm airplane, but such a pointless endeavor would only last a few moments anyway, so I might as well start toughing it out now.

I crossed my arms and rocked back and forth on my feet as I watched America unload our suitcases, and hand them off to some men that had showed up to assist us after we landed. During the previous night, America had announced that we would be traveling this morning out of the blue. Normally this wouldn't have been too shocking, he often sprung these random trips on me.

What made this time different is that he'd told me to pack heavily, then presented me with two suitcases. These spur-of-the-moment trips were usually business trips, and consisted of traveling to another state, then staying for about one to two days tops. If that wasn't odd enough, America wouldn't even tell me where we were going. Every time I asked him, he just smiled at me and said nothing. I was hesitant to go along, but I didn't want to bother trying to come up with some lame excuse to get out of it.

Hey, I'd been through some pretty insane crap in this world, how could this be any worse?

America had woken me up at six in the effing morning so we could go, much to my chagrin. Even after a year here, I still wasn't a morning person.

I rubbed my gloved hands together, wishing I'd worn more layers. Wherever we were, it was hecka cold, even colder than it currently was in Washington. I was pretty sure we were still in the States, the flight had only taken about half an hour.

...Then again I wasn't quite sure, I'd kind of fallen asleep on the way here.

I yawned and looked up at the gray, early morning sky. There was an obvious outline of buildings around us, a few of them being rather enormous, as I could see the tops of them from beyond the main airport building, even though they had to be miles away. I blinked slowly, tilting my head as I studied the surroundings. My eyes grew wide when the striking familiarity finally caught up with me.

"Hey...isn't that the-" "EH! No peeking!" America yelled before slapping a hand over my eyes. He started leading me somewhere, but I was too absorbed in shock to care. I finally realized where we were.

"America..." I said slowly. "...are we in New York?"

We stopped. America removed his hand from my face and crossed his arms. "Aw, man! You noticed! Damn, I knew I should'a blindfolded you before we left!" I shot him a strange look. "Why would you do that?" He grinned that same grin he'd given me the night before. "Cause I wanted it to be a surprise, of course!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Guess it won't have the same impact now, but...Eh, whatever! C'mon!" America grabbed my hand and tugged me along with him. We rushed through the airport, not stopping for anyone or anything at all. Even the security barely gave us a second glance. Maybe America did this often?

"Wait, what about our stuff? You just left them with those men back there!" I said hurriedly. The U.S turned and grinned at me, still not halting. "Don't worry, I had em take the stuff to our hotel! We'll get back to em later!" "Huh!?"

'Just what kind of scheme has he cooked up!?' I thought.

Right before we reached the main exit doors, America stopped in his tracks, making me nearly ram into him. "What...now!?" I gasped, leaning over to catch my breath.

Stamina training sure is slow for results.

America took on a look of excitement. "I need you to cover your eyes for me, kay dude?" I raised a brow. "Why? I already know where we are." "Pleeeaaase?" He begged. I rolled my eyes and complied.

America led me back outside, from which I could tell by the freezing air hitting my face, and had me go up a few steps. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, dude!" I uncovered my eyes, and the sight that I was met with immediately brought a smile to my face. If I hadn't guessed where we were before, this would have been a dead giveaway. The entirety of New York was laid out beyond where we were standing, presenting the perfect view to gaze upon the city.

America spread his arms wide, and smiled even wider. "Welcome to NYC, Jinjer!" He proclaimed loudly. I laughed. "Why thank you, Alfred. That's very kind of you. Now, would you also be so kind as to tell me what we're doing here?" He dropped his arms and tilted his head. "We're on vacation, of course." I blinked in surprise. "Vacation? Like, an _actual_ vacation?" He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah! Well, that and it's also kinda your surprise."

"My surprise?" I repeated. "Yep! I said I'd do something for you, didn't I?" My eyes widened. I'd honestly forgotten about that.

America looked out onto the city with a smile. "This place is great during this time a year. Since everyone else is busy and I have a bit of a break, I thought, why not spend Christmas in one of my most awesome cities!? Besides, you said you wanted to come here, didn't you?" I was taken aback for a moment, eyebrows drawing together in confusion before I recalled what he was talking about.

I laughed breathlessly. "Wow, America. I can't believe you remember that! I said I'd like to visit here over a year ago."

...That was such a long time ago. So, so, long ago.

America grinned proudly. "I know, right!? Sometimes I surprise myself with my heroic intelligence!" I rolled my eyes. "So, dude-" The U.S went on. "-what'dya think? Did the hero do a great job, or what!?" I ran a hand through my hair while I chuckled. "Alfred, my dear Alfred." I gave America a smile that matched his. "I'm overwhelmed. I really, I can't even...Wow! New York City! I almost can't believe I'm actually here! It's so amazing too, and I... Wow!" America laughed while I bumbled on in my excitement.

When I somewhat gathered my wits again, I hugged my country and thanked him multiple times. "Yea yea, you're welcome and all that. But don't you wanna go and actually see it now, dude?" America chuckled. I detached myself from the U.S and nodded quickly. "Heck yeah! Let's go!"

It felt like walking through a postcard, so much so that I imagined a giant "Greetings from New York" sentence hanging in the sky to complete the mental image. It wasn't quite like what I imagined it was in modern day, but right now that just didn't make a darn difference. It still had the unmistakable atmosphere and awesome feel that could only belong to the big apple.

Countless Christmas decorations in all colors, shapes, and sizes lined the streets and shop windows making everything festive and fun-filled. Everywhere you went buildings towered over you, and the streets were as lively and crowded as can be. There was so much to take in, and even more to look at, with a new sight to drink in around every corner. I smirked in amusement at the dozens of billboards mounted onto the towers, which I knew would be replaced with various screens and jumbo-trons later in the future.

I ended up humming the tune for _"Main Street U.S.A" _later on as I half-walked, half-skipped down the sidewalk, which America laughed at. "Careful, dudette. It's kind of slippery out here." I stuck my tongue out playfully. "Since when do you care about stuff like that?" He laughed. "True, true!"

We passed a coffee shop later on that had the door propped open, making the smell of coffee and pastries drift out from inside. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. "Hungry?" America said teasingly. I gave him a half-hearted glare. "Not everyone can down two bowls of cornflakes in thirty seconds, y'know." The U.S smiled proudly. "What can I say? It's a gift! But I'm craving something with sugar myself anyway, so you're in luck!"

"Not like it would have mattered either way." I muttered. Fifteen minutes later, we were both sipping hot chocolates and eating cinnamon rolls inside the quaint little shop.

"So, what all were you planning on doing here anyway?" I asked. America shrugged. "Whatever you wanted to, I guess. We can stay here for about a week or so, so we got plenty of time." I widened my eyes. "That's quite the invitation. I've never been here before though, so I don't really know what all to do and where to go, except for all the famous places of course."

"Oh yeah? What places are we talking about, here?" America asked curiously. "Well, mainly all the things this city is most known for. Central Park, Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, Broadway-"

"Well, then we can hit all those first!" America interrupted. "Really? You sure?" The U.S stood up, already finished with his food. "Yeah, why not? Although, there are a few places I wanna stop by along the way." He grinned. "Hope you don't mind if I show ya some of my favorite parts of NYC." I shook my head. "Not at all! I don't really care honestly, I just want to enjoy my time here."

America pumped his fist in the air. "Well said, my friend! The hero will give you the full big apple experience of a lifetime, starting now!" "Wait a- Hey! I'm supposed to be the overly-excited one here!" I exclaimed as America grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table, then out the door leaving the other residents of the coffee shop staring after us.

**...**

I climbed out of the cab and looked up...and up...and up until the faint peak of the tower was visible. "Whoa...tallest building in the world indeed." I mumbled.

"Don't gawk for too long, dude. You'll hurt your neck." America teased. I waved him off. "Whatever. Let's just go in already."

And go in we did, the huge lobby greeting us as we stepped into the thankfully warm building. America whipped out an ID of sorts and showed it to the security guards as we walked passed them, who gave it a quick glance then nodded at us before returning to their business.

I wasn't sure if it was because security wasn't as tight as it would be in the future, or if America had some sort of gold pass that let him into everything, but I was surprised by how easily we got through.

"The elevator for the top floor is this way. I'll get someone to take us up there." I raised my brows. "We're going right to the top?" "That's right, floor 102 is where it all happens!" The U.S answered.

Since the elevator for the top deck was operated manually, America had to ask for one of the employees to take us up to it. Once again, I was surprised by how quick and easy the process was, since I knew that usually this would require payment for a ticket to go to floor 102. I was really lucky for being friends with America's personification, because apparently he was able to do whatever he wanted in his own country with just the snap of his fingers.

...Or, the reveal of his card in a more literal sense.

We rode the elevator higher and higher up, until we heard the _ding_ that announced our arrival to the top deck. The 102nd floor was an enclosed observation deck, with windows all around the walls offering the perfect view of the city. I pressed my hands against the glass of one of the windows, eyes widening at the spectacular view of NYC.

"It's an awesome view, ain't it?" America said, coming up beside me. I nodded, not looking away. "Really makes you feel on top of the world." "Yeah. That's one of the biggest reasons I wanted to build it. So everyone can feel like they rule for a while." I gave America an amused look. "That's pretty steep reasoning for a building like this." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I also wanted to build something greater than France's hyper tower so he'd quit braggin' about it."

"You mean the Eiffel Tower?" I corrected in monotone. America laughed and waved me off. "Yea, that. And boy, did I do a great job, or what!?" He exclaimed excitedly.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Considering this is now the tallest building in the world, I'd say you did." America fist pumped. "Hell yeah, of course I did!" I shook my head in amusement and looked back out the window.

Although I'd seen this same view multiple times in pictures and on TV, there was a significant difference to seeing it in person. Since it was a nice, clear day, the entire city was perfectly visible from the buildings right across from us, to the Hudson harbor.

"Man, I wish I had my phone with me." I said offhandedly. "Your phone? Why?" America asked. "To take a picture." I answered. The U.S made a confused sound. "How can you take a picture with a phone? You feeling okay, Jinjer?" America tried to put a hand to my forehead, which I swatted away. "I'm perfectly fine, geez. You'll find out what I'm talking about eventually."

_You really should not be spreading such information._

'Sorry, it kind of slipped out. I sort of miss modern technology sometimes.'

We stayed up there for a while, circling the deck to observe every inch of the city from high above. Soon a group of people started to flock in, tourists most likely, so we decided to leave and let others enjoy what we'd seen.

"So where to next?" I asked as we exited the elevator back in the lobby. America hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, Broadway's just around the corner from here! Wanna go check that out?" "Sure. You don't even have to ask."

We took the lengthy walk down West 33rd Street until we reached the street sign at the turn. I glanced at the directional plaque marked 'Broadway' on the sign before we started down the long, famous road.

Like many other areas of New York City, Broadway was a large entertainment center, with countless flashing signs on nearly every building advertising shops and restaurants of every kind. And of course, was also completely decked out in Christmas decorations.

'It really makes you wonder how long it takes to put all this stuff up.' I thought to myself. If anything, I thought this road was even flashier than anything else we'd seen so far. "Isn't this just awesome? I swear it doesn't matter how many times I come up here, I get those chills of excitement every time!" America proclaimed. "Doesn't that just count as being egotistical since it's one of your biggest cities?" I teased. "Aw, who cares. That just further proves how amazing I a- HEY!"

I flinched at America's sudden shout. "What? Why do you always have to do that?" I groaned. America payed my complaints no mind, and turned down an alleyway without explanation. "Alfred? Where are you going now?" I asked, hesitantly following him. The U.S was staring up at a wall heavily plastered with graffiti, studying it almost intently.

'Huh. So the infamous New York graffiti dates all the way back here, huh? I guess with the war going on kids don't have much to do with their free time. And with their parents being so busy, there probably isn't anyone to monitor what they go around doing.' I thought, remembering something about that in a history class way back when.

"They added new ones!" America said, breaking my train of thought. "New what? Not everyone can just automatically understand what runs through your head, Al." I said. Ignoring my words, America simply pointed up to one of the drawings on the wall. "They put new drawings on this wall!" The pictures he was gesturing to were strange little faces drawn in funky styles to give each one weird characteristics.

"You mean you've specifically seen the graffiti on this wall before?" I asked. America nodded quickly. "You kidding!? I've seen practically every wall with these drawings on it in this city! Isn't it awesome!? The cutesy pop-art style these pictures are drawn in gives each and every image it's own unique features and characteristics that can only be found here! It's like a whole other world in these walls!"

I gave America a long, strange stare. '...Wow. Who knew America was into art? ...And is it just me, or do those look kind of familiar?'

"That's the most expressive thing I've ever heard you say, Alfred." I said, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

America nodded blankly in response, though I wasn't sure if he even heard me. I think I could see sparkles of inspiration surrounding him all of a sudden. 'Good grief. My country is turning into France.' I thought with a sigh. I knew a lot of people, especially younger people, tended to like this type of unusual art, but frankly I just didn't understand it. I may be good at drawing myself, but that didn't make me a part of the art world.

That particular world tended to be odd enough without a naturally odd person like myself in it.

Once I was able to pull America away from the graffiti wall- literally, he nearly walked right into it and I had to pull him away before he hurt himself- we continued our stroll down Broadway, chatting about dumb things and admiring things we saw through the display windows.

"Hey, is the Broadway theater anywhere on this street?" America gave me a funny look. "Yeah of course, this is kind of the Broadway lane, after all." "Well duh, I know that. What I meant was are we near it? This road is really long, and I don't really want to walk all the way down it."

America scratched his head thoughtfully. "Hmm... Um, it should be around here...somewhere?" A light bulb went off above his head, and he gave me somewhat of a sheepish look. "Right, it's um...back up in the other direction." I sighed. "That's fine, we can go see it some other time. Anyway, can we get a cab or something? It's ridiculously cold out here, and I'm tired of walking."

"Holy crud, you're right! Damn, I just realized my fingers feel like they're about to freeze off!" America exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at his gloved hands. "How did you JUST notice how cold it is? Er...you know what, never mind. Let's just get a cab."

Doing as America had taught me earlier, I stepped one foot into the street and raised my hand to signal a taxi. It didn't take long for one of the yellow cars to pull up to us, and we quickly hopped in. "Where to?" The driver asked. "Um..."

'Crap, didn't think of that part...'

"East 59th Street!" America blurted out in my stead. The driver nodded in understanding and put the cab in motion. "What's on East 59th Street?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Someplace totally epic dude, EPIC! I am a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of hitting this place first!" America said, practically trembling from excitement.

I groaned. 'Guess that means I'm not getting an answer.'

"Alfred, I know you have that kind of one-track mind that jumps from one thing to the next, but the rest of us can't really keep up with you half the time."

Wherever we were going, it took quite a while to get there. The roads of New York had countless routes, twists, and turns, but the streets themselves were completely straight and went on for ages.

...Or maybe that was just me, I was just getting annoyed of all the traffic so the streets were kind of starting to all look the same to me.

Finally, the sign for our desired street came into view, making America stand from his seat and lean over as if trying to see out the front window better. "Right there! That place right there!" He said, gesturing wildly to the large building on the right. Our driver smirked in amusement, which I saw through the rear view mirror. "You got it, sir."

I raised my brows high as we pulled up to the front of the building, which was marked as _F.A.O Schwarz_ above the doorway. I opened my door, and was caught by surprise when I noticed America was already out there. 'When did he...oh, never mind. Hetalia logic.'

I don't think the U.S even noticed me as I walked up beside him. "F.A.O Schwarz... Isn't this that famous toy store?" I asked, examining the bright displays through the windows. "You know it, man! Holy crap this is awesome, I haven't been here in ages, and- WHOA, CHECK THAT OUT!" America yelled in excitement, running up to one of the windows.

Instead of following him, I turned back to the driver, who looked to be stifling laughter. I tipped him with the bit of cash I'd been carrying around, giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry about him." The driver waved off my apology. "Tourist?" He asked in an amused tone, nodding to America.

I nearly choked on my own urge to burst into laughter. "Um, no, not really. I guess you could say he's, um...easily excitable." The driver smirked in amusement again. "I see. Have a good day, miss." "You too." He tipped his hat to me before driving off, leaving me to deal with my overly-excited country.

I turned around, only to nearly stumble back again when I came face-to-face with America. "Dude, this place is so totally cool! So much awesome stuff in one place, it's like a freaking dream come true!"

'I wonder if he reacts like this every time he comes here...' I thought with a slight smile. "We're a bit old for toy stores, aren't we?" America laughed as if that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "Too old!? For places like these, the barrier of age is non-existent! All can find enjoyment in the awesomeness that is America's greatest toy store!" He proclaimed, pointing heroically to the sky.

I giggled, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. "If you say so, Al. So are we actually gonna go in, or just stand out here in the twenty degree weather making speeches?" America turned around, directing his finger to the toy store entrance. "We're going in, of course! Hurry up, or all the good stuff will be gone!" "I doubt that very highly."

There were two men dressed as toy soldiers at the entrance, who both nodded at us as we passed. The moment we entered, I felt like I had stepped into a fantastical child's dream turned reality.

Toys. Everywhere. Literally, they were _everywhere._

There seemed to be every type of toy under the sun here. From dolls, to puzzles, stuffed animals, and any wacky contraption in between, you name it, this place had it. That fact was already quite obvious to me, and we were only on the first floor. "Is it really necessary for a toy store to be this big?" I said to myself while studying a unique display of rocking horses. "If this place is already this dazzling and high-maintenance now, can't even imagine what it'll be like once all the technology hits." I said in a hushed tone.

"Hey Alfr-" I turned around, only to find the place America had been standing a mere second before empty. I blinked. "Where'd he go?"

I started to wander around the large store looking for the U.S, calling his name from time to time. I passed a display of china dolls dressed in Christmas attire, and instinctively cringed away from them. I don't care what anyone says, dolls are hella creepy.

"Alfred? Ugh, where did you-" I stopped, suddenly realizing what this seemed like. "Oh, no. No way! I _refuse _to be the mom figure on this trip! Screw this, he can go find himself! I'm just gonna wait for him by the-" "YO, dude!"

I jumped several feet in the air and whirled around, falling into a fighting stance on reflex. I blinked rapidly when I saw it was America standing there behind me, laughing his ass off at me.

"D-Dude, your- your face! You should have seen it! It was hilarious!" I narrowed my eyes and relaxed my stance. "I'd bet your face would look hilarious with my fist shoved in it." I mumbled menacingly to myself. "Ah, man. But anyway dude, where'd you go? You were right there with me one minute, then the next thing I know you pull a vanishing act on me!"

"That's MY line! Where the frick were you?" America held his hands up. "Easy dude, no need to get all worked up. I thought you were right behind me!" I slapped a hand to my face. "The logic of this world doesn't apply to me..." I muttered.

"Eh? What was that?" America asked. "Nothing. So, what was it that you had to make a beeline for so badly that you left me in the dust?" The U.S brightened at my question. "Oh yeah! Dude, you gotta come see these awesome stuffed animals over here! They're humongous!" America grabbed my hand again and pulled me through the store.

'I swear...my own country is going to be the death of me!'

**...**

"AAAANNND SAFE!" America yelled as we bolted out of the store. We both leaned on our knees to catch our breath, letting a few laughs escape us. "Now was that a fun time, or what!?" The U.S exclaimed. "I don't know if I'd call it that, considering you practically got us kicked out of the store." I replied.

After America decided he wanted to climb on top of the giant stuffed elephant, one of the workers got onto us, but then America took the worker's reaction way too seriously and literally ran away from the guy. Of course that just made him and the other workers suspicious, so the whole visit turned into some weird chase between the two of us and the security.

I still wasn't exactly sure WHAT had happened in there... we mostly ran around the store hiding from security like some strange game of cops and robbers.

"You do know that your reaction in there was totally extreme and unnecessary, right? That guy was just doing his job, it's not like he was going to arrest us or something." America grinned mischievously at me.

"...You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I deadpanned in realization. He laughed obnoxiously in response. "Who cares? It was fun in the end, right?"

I sighed, but a smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Yea, It was kinda fun." I admitted quietly. "Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you!" America teased, putting his hand up to his ear and leaning into me.

I chuckled and pushed him away. "Oh, hush. If anything about that was fun, it was when you hid inside that giant dollhouse. Now THAT was a picture worthy moment, right there!" America looked at me in confusion. "What was so funny about that?"

His clueless reply just made me laugh more. "Maybe considering the fact that it was pink and extremely feminine. Not to mention you looked kind of cramped in there." I elaborated. America shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here, I swiped this from that big candy bowl on the payment counter."

I accepted the little candy cane with a smile. "Thanks. But you know, I am kind of craving some actual food." "No joke? Me too! Probably cause it's lunch time." America replied. "What, really? Already? Wasn't it just nine A.M. like, an hour ago?"

The U.S laughed. "Time flies when you're having fun! Come on dude, we'll grab something on our way. Where do you wanna head to next?" I thought for a moment. "I've kind of been wanting to check out one of the parks around here. I imagine they're a lot prettier with all this snow on the ground than the city streets."

"So you want the scenic stuff now, huh? Not quite as exciting, but if that's what you feel like doing. Central Park it is, then!"

**...**

I was surprised America was able to take a casual stroll through the park with me without acting out from boredom, or talking nonstop. I knew this kind of thing wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but I just didn't have as much energy to spend as he did, jumping from one place to the next like someone running on 'YOLO' mode 24,7.

'I'm sure we'll be running around, goofing off all week while we're here anyway, so I should probably take these calmer times when I can get them.' I thought this as we walked across a bridge. Central Park was indeed quite a sight during the winter, like a scene right out of a winter calender photo shoot. If only it wasn't so absolutely freezing, then all would be perfect.

"It's been over a year now." I thought aloud. America paused in the midst of a bite of his hot dog to send me a questioning look. "What do you mean?" I shrugged. "Oh, just a thought that suddenly hit me. I've been here for over a year now, haven't I?"

'It feels like it's been so much longer...'

America took on a thoughtful expression. "Huh, I guess it has. Haven't really been counting." "Yeah...come to think of it, neither have I. Weird, huh?" I replied lightly. My hand absently went up to Ancient Britain's necklace. I couldn't feel it through my thick clothing, but I'd touched it so many times that I automatically knew where it was on my neck.

I often found myself toying with it, mostly when I thought of home, or felt the pressure and stress of my position as the adviser weighing down on me.

"Do you miss your world?" America asked. "...Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" That should be a no-brainer.

The U.S shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Just wonderin'." He tossed his hot dog wrapping into a nearby trashcan and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "So...when are ya going back?"

I was a bit stunned by the unexpected question. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from blurting something out that I shouldn't. We hadn't talked about...this little subject in a while. I'd been lucky enough to avoid anything that had to do with this topic. It wasn't something I could easily talk about at all.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not quite sure." I finally said. Ancient Britain had told me it would take a few years for her magic to recharge enough for her to send me back. But how long were a few years, anyway?

Two? Four?

I didn't know. The meaning of the word "few" tended to vary from person to person, so it was hard to estimate the exact number of years.

"It will probably be sometime after this war ends." I added. There was a beat of silence between us. "And when will that be?" I sighed, averting my face from view. "You know I can't tell you that." I wanted to. But I couldn't.

America laughed shortly. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, didn't mean to put you on the spot there." He then let out a light sigh himself, a sound I didn't like to hear from him. Such a heavy, burdened exhale just didn't suit my nation.

"This damn war is just kind of...taking it out of me, y'know?" I risked a look at America's face. Ah, there was another thing that didn't suit him. That expression. That look in his eyes that made him look years older. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him sporting that expression, but that didn't stop me from involuntarily flinching upon seeing it.

'Dang it, America. How do you expect me to keep this up if you go making faces like that?' He really made me want to throw my arms around him, tell him that everything was going to be okay in the end. Tell him how the Allies would indeed be victorious, and that this world would go on to be the beautiful, crazy, entertaining place that it was meant to be.

I settled for an assuring, albeit a bit awkward, pat on the shoulder to convey my feelings to him. "It's taken a lot out of everyone." I said with a sigh. America smiled easily, reverting back to his usual self. "Eh, never mind all that. We're on vacation, this isn't the time to be draggin' ourselves down with serious talk! Hey, check it out!"

America pointed out a popcorn vender down the road. "Awesome! Popcorn! I'll go get us some!" "But we just ate!" I said, though America was already halfway there. I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Back to normal." I mumbled before taking a seat on nearby bench.

No sooner had I done that, when there was a rustling in some bushes behind me. My first thoughts turned to it being an animal, but what kind of animal would be out here during the winter?

The bushes rustled again, harder this time. I slowly stood from my seat, planning on moving away, when a little face popped out of the bushes. I reeled back in shock, blinking rapidly at what I was seeing.

"Kuma...jiro?" I said, dumbfounded. The little polar bear stared at me with his pebble-like black eyes, expression completely motionless.

I blinked, and he blinked back. Finally, he opened his mouth and said:

"Who're you?"

If I could see my own anime-like effects, I'm pretty sure I'd be sweat dropping now. 'Well, now I know for sure that it's him.' I smiled awkwardly at Kumajiro, giving a small wave. "Um, hi, it's been a while. You might not remember me, but my name's Jinjer, I'm the Allies adviser." Kumajiro tilted his head. "Oh. So you're that lady."

"So you remember me then?" I said with a hint of surprise. "Well, that makes things easier, I guess." Kumajiro walked out of the bushes and hopped up onto the bench to sit next to me. He stared straight ahead, swinging his dangling legs back and forth.

I just sort of stared at him, not really sure what to say or do. 'I am sitting next to a talking, miniature polar bear on a bench in the middle of Central Park. Hm. Never thought I'd ever say something like that.'

"So um, Kumajiro...what exactly are you doing here?" I asked. "Hiding." The little bear answered. "Hiding?" I repeated in confusion. Kumajiro turned to look at me. "Hiding, aye?" I nodded slowly. "Okaaay...what are you hiding from?"

"Kumakichi? Kumakichi! Where'd ya go, aye?"

My eyes widened and I shot up from the park bench. I recognized that soft, whispery voice. The next thing I knew, another figure stumbled out of the shrubbery from behind, an actual person this time. There were twigs and snow caught in his sandy blonde hair, but most of it fell out when he leaned down on his knees, panting.

"...Canada?" I said, alerting him to my presence. He looked up at me, blue eyes widening as realization registered in them. "J-Jinjer!?" He seemed just as surprised to see me as I was him. But despite that, I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad to see the Canadian.

It really felt like it had been ages since we'd last met. I'd spoken with him on the phone from time to time throughout the year to maintain contact and keep him in the loop of things, but he'd always been so wrapped up in his business he never seemed to have any time to actually come down and attend one of the meetings, or really do anything productive outside of work.

I gave Canada a friendly smile. "Yeah, it's me. Been a long time, hasn't it? I haven't seen you in person since last December." Canada stood up to his full height, smiling shyly back at me. "Ah, yea. Good to see you again, aye?" I nodded. "You too! I can see Kumajiro is the same as always." I said with a laugh, casting a glance to the little bear.

Canada blinked when he finally noticed his bear sitting casually on the park bench. "Kumajiro! So you were here after all..." 'He got his name right, that's good.' I thought as Canada knelt down in front of Kumajiro. "You really need to stop running off without me. It could be dangerous, aye?" Kumajiro tilted his head at his owner. "Who're you?"

Canada and I both sighed in unison. "I'm Canada..." I chuckled a bit. "So then, you two. Mind if I ask what you're doing here in the big apple?" Canada didn't really look to be on any sort of business. He was dressed in a red jacket with the Canadian Maple Leaf printed on it, tan cargo pants, brown boots, and mittens. He looked more like a tourist than anything.

"I told you. Hiding." Kumajiro's little voice piped up in answer to my question. Canada quickly covered Kumjiro's mouth with his hand. "Kumakichi! I told you, it's a secret! No one is supposed to know we're here!" I quirked an eyebrow. "So, you really are hiding from something?" Canada sighed, removing his hand from his bear's snout. "Not something. Some_one_."

He stood back up and dusted the snow off his pants. "You see, I-"

"JINJEEER!"

I turned at the familiar shout, and came face to face with my majorly-excited country. America had a bag of popcorn tucked in his right arm, but that somehow didn't stop him from grabbing both my shoulders and shaking me like a rag doll. "JINJER! DUDE! DUDE! GUESS WHAT!? GUESS WHAT!? GUESS WHAT!?"

"W-What, geez, Al - stop- shaking- me!" I gave his chest a good shove and succeeded in stopping him, but that didn't seem to perturb the U.S even a little. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT, IT'S SO DAMN AWESOME, I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!" I made a face and took a large step back. "Then please do so in that trashcan over there. Now what is it?"

The excitement on America's face could be compared to someone getting high for the first time in their lives, then proceeding to get drunk right afterwords.

...That, or a little kid going to Disney World for the first time. Anyway, you get what I mean.

"I was talking with a guy over there while I was getting this sweet popcorn- which is totes delicious by the way- and he told me that they're showing all fifteen chapters of _The Batman_ series at the theater! A FREAKING BATMAN MARATHON!" I cringed as he practically screamed in my ear. "O-Okay, yeah, sounds great. And I take it you want to go?"

America nodded furiously. "WE HAVE TO SEE IT! Oh man, It's gonna be awesome! I'd heard about them before but with all this war crap going on I never got a chance to go see any of them! This will be my chance to finally see if this guy is better than Superman!"

"Geez Alfred, calm down! You didn't even take a breath between anything you just said, how are you still breathing normally?" America didn't seem to hear me. He was too caught up in his imagination, which I could literally see by the stars shining in his eyes. "At this rate he's going to be standing here all day lost in his own head." I muttered. "Matthew, care to help me snap him out of it?"

It was just then I realized I'd been calling Canada by his country name in public, but there weren't very many people around in good hearing range, so I wasn't too concerned about it.

I blinked in surprise when I saw that Canada had literally faded into the background again, having the physical appearance of a ghost. "Oh come on... Would it kill this world to maintain some normalcy for one stinkin' minute?" I whispered under my breath.

I turned my attention back to America, who still seemed to be lost in his little fantasy world. I reached up and knocked on the side of his head. "Allllfreeeed, your one and only twin brother is heeeere. Are you going to at least acknowledge his existence?" That seemed to snap the U.S back to reality. He blinked at me in confusion. "Eh? My brother?" I rolled my eyes. "_Yes _Alfred, your brother. As in, your brother Matthew, who's standing _right there?" _

America looked over to where I was pointing. He stared at the spot Canada was standing for a moment, as if he truly couldn't see him. Thankfully that moment was a short one, and the U.S finally realized that his brother was there. "Oh, hey! What'dya know, it's Mattie! What are you doin' here, bro!?" America gave his Canadian brother a good slap on the back in greeting, making the poor guy nearly keel over from the force of the blow.

"Maybe you should quite with the whole tough loving thing, Alfred." I said quietly as Canada rubbed his shoulder. "I-I'm here on a break." The Canadian nation said just loud enough for us to hear. "No way, really!? So are we!" America laughed. "I thought we were hiding." Kumajiro blurted suddenly. Canada shot his bear a dismayed look. "Kumakichi...That was supposed to be a secret..." Kumajiro merely tilted his head again. "Aye?"

Canada sighed, a dark cloud of gloom hanging over his head. America hit his fist against his palm, as if he just realized something. A sly smile slid across the U.S's face, and he leaned in closer to his brother. "Wait, wait! Don't tell me...you're hiding from your boss again, aren't you?"

Canada back away from America. "I-I- No, I'm...well, s-sort of? I guess so..." He whispered the last part. I raised my brows at this information while America threw his head back in laughter. "I wouldn't have pinned you of all people for the type to do that, Matthew." Canada lowered his head in shame. "I know... I'm not proud of it or anything."

"Aw, cut him some slack. He only does it cuz his boss barely ever cuts him a break these days. Really sucks to be you, huh dude?" America said in what I assume was his attempt at showing sympathy. 'He's completely tactless, as usual.' I thought before delivering a good smack to my nation's arm.

The gloomy shadow over Canada grew in size. "I can't help it... All he tells me these days is go here, check this, approve those, get that done, why haven't you looked over that mountain of paperwork I gave you yet? I'm itchin' for a break, aye! I'm not made for this constant work thing, and I'm aboot to drop dead of exhaustion here..." Kumajiro hopped down from the park bench and patted his owner's leg. "Chin up, aye?" Canada gave Kumjiro a grateful look. "Thanks, Kumakichi."

I stamped down the urge to correct the Canadian on the name of his own bear. Probably wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. Instead, I gave Canada a good pat of my own on his shoulder. "If it's for a reason like that, you don't have to feel bad about it. Everyone ditches once and while, and besides, it's Christmas! It'd practically be a crime if you didn't get a break of some sort." I held out my arm in a very America-like, welcoming gesture. "Why don't you hang out with us? Some mindless goofing off might do you some good."

Canada blinked in surprise. "You sure? T-That okay, aye?" America laughed aloud before I could reply. "Sure ya can! That is, if you can keep up with us! New York ain't your average ballgame, ya know!" We both gave America a strange stare. "...Then again, you might just be looking to relax, in which case you'll probably want to be as far away from your brother as possible." I said to Canada.

America let out an offended squawk. "HEY! What the hell are you talking about!? I'M-er, I mean-THIS IS AMERICA! This is the funnest country in the world! And if it was 'relaxation' Matt was lookin' for, he wouldn't have come here to this city!" The U.S marched over to us, and threw an arm around each of our shoulders. "I hereby declare that we're gonna have the break of our lives today! And ain't nothin' is gonna stand in our way!"

"A-Alfred, that sounds a little threatening, don't you think?"

"Hey, you're spilling popcorn on me!"

"Aye!"

**...**

"H-Hey, um, you guys sure you wanna do this!?" America said with a nervous laugh.

Yep, that was America, believe it or not.

I bit back the urge to laugh, and gave the U.S a reassuring glance. "You said that you were down for it. Or is this something that the great United States himself can't do?" America 'hmphed'. "Of course not dude, c'mon! I, uh...I've just never done this before..." He mumbled while casting another glance down at his ice skate clad feet.

"And since when is that a good enough reason to stop you? Look, Matt's already out there, and he's doing just fine." I pointed out onto the frozen lake at Canada, who waved shyly at me as he glided by. "It's a bit strange at first, but once you start it's really not that bad! Come on Al, I can help you get started."

America grinned. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary! I will- WAH!" The moment America lifted his foot to take a step, he lost his balance and nearly fell over. "UGH, how the hell do you walk in these things!?" He complained, stomping his skates on the ground. "You put one foot in front of the other and move, just like usual. It just requires a bit more balance." I said before walking out onto the ice. The moment I pushed off onto my starting glide, a wave of nostalgia hit me.

'I haven't skated for quite a while now. It feels good to get back into this after a good break.' I skated around for a moment to get used to these ice skates, as they were different from the kinds I was familiar with using. "Hey, check it out! This isn't hard at all!" America said loudly from the sidelines.

He was walking around easily in his skates now, though had to keep his arms held out. "See, you can do these things. Now you're ready to actually skate, right?" America smiled triumphantly. "Oh yeah! Watch out you two, cause here I come!" I rolled my eyes. "Yea yea, we're ever so eager. Good of you to join the party. Oh, but be careful stepping onto the-"

_WHAM!_

I spun around quickly, and saw America lying face-down on the ice, his arms stretched out in above his head in a comical position. I bit the inside of my cheek, and skated up to him. 'Don't laugh Jin, don't laugh! Just don't laugh!' "A-Are you- pffft, okay Ameri...ca?" I said shakily and slapping a hand over my mouth, trying with all I had not to burst into laughter.

America groaned and slowly lifted himself up. There was a bright red mark smack in the middle of his forehead, and his glasses were bent out of place. He reached up and touched the little bruise. "OOOWWW! That hurt! What the hell did I do!?" I turned away so he couldn't see my face. "I t- hehe, I tried to- pfft- warn you! Hehe..."

I could feel America's disgruntled expression on me. Just then, Canada skated up beside us. "Are you okay? I heard something crash." I snickered, and America groaned in annoyance. "We're fine, it's just that your brother here has never done this before." Canada looked down at America. "Really? I didn't know that." The U.S glared at the both of us. "Yeah, so!? Not everyone wants to spend their time trying to float around on frozen water!" I laughed. "If that was an attempt at insulting ice skating, it wasn't a very good one." America grumbled something unpleasant under his breath.

Canada and I shared a look, and we nodded in silent agreement. Then I grabbed hold of one of America's arms, Canada grabbed the other, and we both lifted him off the ice. "H-HEY, what are you doing!?" America exclaimed, his legs wobbling unsteadily. "Think you can hold him up?" I asked Canada, who nodded with a smile. I let go of America and skated out a few feet in front of him.

"Alright Alfred, listen. Ice skating isn't all that hard, it just takes some getting used to. Here, watch me." I started to skate rings around the two at a slow pace. "Think of it like walking, but with a glide. Don't put too much, or too little force behind your leg when you push off, keep your balance in check, and you should be fine. Hold you arms out if you need to, that always helps."

"But Jinjeeer! You're being totally unfair!" America whined. I smirked in amusement. "Me? Unfair? What ever do you mean?" "You're going backwards, that's what I mean! You can't pull a trick like that when I'm just starting out!" I laughed. "Haha, sorry, wasn't really thinking." I smoothly turned myself around on one foot so that I was skating forwards. "Is that better?"

"You're so doing that on purpose!" America accused, wagging his finger at me. I snickered. "Well, maybe just a little." I eased into a lazy two-foot spin. "But hey, seeing me do this stuff should prove that simple ice skating is possible for you to do, right? I mean, you're just as much of a person as I am. And look at these other people, they're doing it just fine too, aren't they?" I said, gesturing to the few others on the ice.

America puffed up his cheeks like a frustrated child, glancing down at the ice again. He still seemed hesitant to try. Thinking that I needed some kind of motivation for him, a light bulb suddenly went off in my head. I skated up beside America and casually said, "You know, I bet Russia knows how to skate. He is one of the coldest countries in the world, and is famous for-"

As if a switch had been flipped on, America stiffened at my words. He pulled his arm out of Canada's hold, and took off without warning. "NO WAY IS THAT COMMIE GONNA BEST MEEE!" He yelled, shooting his fists into the air. His posture was rigid and stiff as he glided along the ice. It seemed he'd put enough force behind his push off to keep himself going, but-

"This isn't going to end well, is it aye?" Canada said quietly. "Nope." I agreed. Sure enough, America glided right into the edge of the lake, and fell face-first into the snow. We both sighed in unison before skating over to the fallen U.S.

America was lying completely still in the snow. I hit his foot with the tip of my skate. "Yo, Al. You still alive down there?" We heard a groan, and America slowly rolled over so he was lying on his back. He blinked dumbly. "...Aw, damn. I fell again, didn't I?" We sweat dropped. "You just now noticed?" Canada said, dumbfounded. America lifted his head and peered at us. "How are you guys so good at this?"

"Figure skater." I answered, pointing to myself. "Hockey player." Canada said with a smile. America groaned in annoyance. Knowing my nation, he probably wasn't used to encountering things he couldn't do. I leaned down over America. "Hey, you want me to tell you the secret to getting good at ice skating?" The U.S's eyes widened, and he shot up from the ground. "There's a secret!?" I chuckled and nodded. "Well why didn't you say so earlier!? Tell me, tell me, tell me now!"

I gave America the most serious look I could manage. "If you fall, you get up and try again." America's expression morphed into confusion. "Is that it?" I smiled. "Yup! That's how all the pros get good. I swear that I still have bruises from all the hundreds of tumbles I experienced learning this..." I heard Canada chuckle. Being a hockey player, he probably knew all too well what I was talking about.

"Everyone, and I mean literally _everyone _falls on their first try. It's stupid to feel insignificant about it. So, you wanna try again? We'll help you." I said, offering America my hand. He smiled and took it. "Yeah. Thanks dude- whoa-" Canada and I helped steady the U.S on his feet. "You'll probably wanna start out with just skating around for a while, to get used to the feel of the ice." I suggested.

America nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I got this now!" He took off again, this time minding how much strength he put into his glide. He wobbled and lost his balance a few feet in, his arms flailing comically, and I thought he would fall again. But he slammed his other foot down firmly into the ice at the last moment, frozen in a strange pose, but managed to stay upright. America turned and smiled at us, giving a thumbs up. "See!? Told ya I could do it!" He said happily. "Good! Just keep that up, and you'll get the hang of it."

Suddenly, Kumajiro appeared virtually out of nowhere, skating right in front of us. I hadn't even realized he'd been missing up until then. The little bear was gliding gracefully along the ice on one leg, which I raised a brow at. But Kumajiro really surprised me when he jumped into the air, performed a flawless salchow, and landed perfectly.

My eyebrows shot into my hairline. "Whoa! Did not see that coming! Your bear's good, Matt!" Canada laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, um...I have no idea where he learned that." I laughed in surprise. "Really? That was one of the six figure skating jumps, not just anyone can do that y'know. Even his take off was perfect..." Canada offered nothing but a shrug. "I'm just a hockey player, I don't know how to do any of those fancy moves."

I hummed thoughtfully. "I feel like I should do something too." I said before skating further out onto the ice. "What kind of figure skater would I be if I let a bear show me up?" I skated around in a large circle to warm myself up, thinking about what to do. I saw Kumajiro stop to watch me from the corner of my eye.

Once I felt well-prepared to do my thing, I took off and leaped from the ice, performed a lutz jump, and stuck the landing on my right blade. "Nailed it." I muttered in triumph. "Not bad, lady." A little voice suddenly said. Kumajiro was skating along beside me, keeping up perfectly with my pace. "Not bad yourself, little guy. Tell me, can you do any other moves?"

Kumajiro shrugged his little shoulders. "Hmmm...maybe." He then skated off without another word. I skidded to a stop, and stared after Kumajiro with a strange expression. "You really are a bona-fide skater, aye?" I turned at the familiar voice. "Matt, your bear is _weird." _I said. Canada blinked, taken aback for a moment, then laughed softly. "He is, huh? Even I don't understand him sometimes..." I chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me."

"But you know, Kumakichi doesn't compliment people often. You must have really impressed him with that move ya did." I smiled with a hint of pride. "That so? Well, I'm glad. I haven't skated in a while, but it looks like my muscles still remember how to do everything."

_"NO! No, no, no, no, no, that was terrible! What do you think this is, toddlers on ice!? Do it again! You're not going home until you get it right!"_

I involuntarily shuddered as my skating instructor's voice echoed in my head. "Then again, I would have been in some deep sh*t if I didn't remember after all my years of practice. He would murder me..." Canada's eyes widened. "Huh!? W-Who!?" I shook my head. "My ice skating instructor."

"O-Oh... Um, what is your teacher like?" Canada asked hesitantly. A dark, almost Russia-like aura emitted from me, not that I noticed. "He's a sadistic, merciless, cold-hearted jackass with the mentality of a teenager who took the wrong medication." I mumbled darkly. Canada squeaked in fear and shrunk into himself. "I-I'm sorry! So very sorry! P-Please forgive me!"

I blinked in surprise. "Huh? What'd you do?" Canada had his hood pulled way over his head, trying to hide as best he could. "F-For bringing up your b-bad memories. P-Please forgive me!" I stared at him blankly. "I don't know why you look so scared. You look like you're afraid I'm gonna eat you, or something." I smiled. "Anyway, don't worry about it. It's all in the past. Besides, it's not really like I hate the guy or anything."

_"For the LAST time Jinjer, it is a toe jump, NOT an edge jump! If you do that one more time, I'll make you do laps around the rink with rubber bands around your ankles!"_

My brow twitched. "Well, _MOSTLY, _anyway." Canada shuddered a bit.

I honestly didn't know why he looked so freaked out. I mean, yes, a few people had told me that my character tended to shift whenever I talked about my skating instructor, but it couldn't be _that _bad.

...Could it?

'Eh, whatever. Even if he was never my favorite person in the world, I guess I do have him to thank for me getting as good as I am. ...He was still an ass, though.'

We lapsed into silence, skating around while keeping an eye on Kumajiro so he wouldn't disappear again, and America, who was currently keeping his eyes fixated on his feet while he skated slowly around the edge of the frozen lake.

"How's your country doing?" I asked. I'd been hesitating to ask this question, because a small part of me was a bit afraid of the answer. I literally didn't have the slightest clue what the condition of Canada had been during this time, not from my knowledge of the anime, or from real life. Most tended to forget about Canada's part in WWII.

'Hey, maybe that's why he got stuck with the stereotype of everyone forgetting about him in the show.' I thought passively.

"Oh, um, well...as good as you could expect it to be, I guess." Canada answered with a small smile. I nodded in understanding. "Right. Well, I'd like to come up and visit you sometime." Canada blinked. "Really, aye?" I nodded. "Sure, I hear Canada is a really lovely place."

He smiled. "Well I'd be happy to welcome you, aye. I could show you all my favorite scenic spots and coffee shops." I laughed a bit. "Sounds like fun." Canada smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, well...I don't think America would agree."

"HEY! DUDETTE! BROSEF! CHECK ME OUT!"

"Speak of the devil..." I muttered. We both turned, and our eyes widened in unison when we saw America skating flawlessly along the ice. He was grinning from ear to ear, and I swear his ego was practically visible now. "HAHAHA! I TOLD YOU GUYS I COULD DO THIS! SUCK ON THAT, BRAGINSKIII!" America shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

We stared at the U.S incredulously. "Wow. He sure got that down fast." I said. Canada smiled awkwardly. "He always has been full of surprises, aye?"

"WOOOOOO!" America cheered loudly, drawing many strange stares from the other people. He glided around the lake laughing his signature laugh, looking like he was having the time of his life. His speed increased each time round the ice, which made a light bulb go off in my head.

"Hey, Matt..." Canada looked at me questionably. "...I didn't teach him how to stop, did I?"

"GAH-!" _WHAM_

"Oh!"

"...I'll take that as a no."

**...**

"So, what is this movie about, exactly?" I asked, staring up at the brightly flashing theater sign that read: _The Batman, All 15 Exciting Chapters _

"Dude, you don't know!?" America asked. "Well, of course I know who Batman is." I lowered my voice to be sure no one around us overheard. "After all, it's a really popular thing in the future. I just didn't know it dated this far back."

I never really got into the whole super hero/American comic book craze. I knew the basic stories of all the great DC and Marvel characters, seen a few of the movies, played a few of the video games- mainly the lego ones-, watched some of the animated TV series when I was a kid; that was pretty much it. I was really more of a geek in anime standards, not so much in the super hero and comic book world.

"Whoa, really!? It's still big in the future!? Dude, that so awesome!" America whispered loudly. "Maybe you should answer her question, Alfred. I would kind of like to know too, since I've never heard of this..." Canada said quietly.

"Man, you too? Okay! Basically, it's about this evil Japanese spymaster who runs this criminal organization in a deserted part of Gotham city called Little Tokyo, and is plotting to turn all of America's scientists into zombies! So Batman and his sidekick Boy Wonder have to infiltrate their base, save the scientists, and kick his sorry ass!" America explained passionately.

"How terribly violent..." Canada muttered. "Might just be cuz I'm not from here, but that sounds kind of ridiculous, don't you think?" I said. America reeled back as if we'd punched him, letting out an offended squawk. "I can't believe you guys! You can't just shoot down an awesome movie before you even see it! That's like, total bullsh-"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, geez. Come on, we should go in, the line's moving." 'Note to self: Do not trample on America's precious super heroes, or anything that has to do with them. Otherwise he throws a hissy fit.'

Movie theaters, as I discovered the moment we walked in, were much different than they would be in the future. And by different, I mean fancy. Seriously, I felt like we were about to see an opera rather than a movie. The theater room was more like a stage, with a curtain in front of the screen and...was that a chandelier up there on the ceiling? This wasn't really like the small movie theater that America and I had gone to multiple times back in Washington.

"I feel rather out of place..." I whispered. "Why's that?" America asked, thankfully also keeping his voice down. "When I think of movie theaters, this isn't really the kind of setting that comes to my mind." America looked at me questionably. "You'll get what I mean in about thirty or so years." I said, waving him off.

The three of us- sorry, four of us counting Kumajiro- sat in the third row of the theater. I would have asked Canada how his polar bear had been allowed inside, but the theater then dimmed and the hum of a projector was heard before the movie screen was brought to life before our eyes.

Rather than the flashy, over-the-top advertisements and previews that I was used to when seeing movies, we were instead graced by some kind of newsreel reporting something about Winston Churchill. I vaguely recalled something about daily war reports being shown in movie theaters during this time from my sophomore history class, reminding me yet again of the war going on in the more unlucky parts of the world right now.

It sort of makes you feel guilty, sitting here in the comfort of both my nation and my knowledge, having fun while so many others are out there serving for the Allies, or suffering from the repercussions of the war.

But that guilt was quickly wiped away when I once again reminded myself of where I was, and these things were nothing like they were in the real world. It was okay.

An old Looney Toones short came on after that, which America not-so-subtly laughed his ass off at, then the movie finally began to play. First came the old black and white title screen which showed the Batman emblem with the title of the movie, and then the starting credits began to roll. Of course the sound and picture quality were terrible, but that was the norm with movies here in the 40s.

I smiled as I imagined America's reaction to movies like The Avengers, Star Wars, The Matrix, or...well, pretty much any action-packed movie from the modern day.

The beginning credits ended, and another title screen came up that read: _Chapter one, The Electrical Brain. _"Hey, you said this thing has fifteen chapters, right? How long is this movie, anyway?" I whispered to America. "Mmm... 'bout four hours." He answered absently, already completely pulled into the film by the narrator's booming voice.

"Oh great..."

**...**

The long film was an interesting experience, to say the least. I still wasn't sure if I liked it or not, I found a good chunk of it difficult to understand due to the generational gap.

The movie was filled with laughable and/or cringe worthy special effects that I saw through in a heartbeat, and was packed with cheesy narration, lines, and tons of superhero cliches. The plot itself was pretty ridiculous, and the fight scenes had a significant lack of the violence that I was used to seeing in these kinds of flicks.

One thing about the film that outright shocked me, and even made me a little uncomfortable, was the blatant racism towards the Japanese. If the fact that every single villain in the movie was Japanese wasn't enough, there were several brash remarks and insults against the oriental nation that, in my eyes, were just plainly unnecessary. But it was 1943, even if it didn't quite feel like it all the time, and it was the time of WWII. Pearl Harbor was still fresh in the American citizen's minds, so I suppose I should have expected as much from a movie made and produced in the early forties.

At first, I had to constantly remind myself that this was a very, very, _very _early film adaption, and there was no such thing as 'cheesiness' or 'cliches' in movies yet. And really, the only reason it was cheesy to me in the first place is because that's what my generation sees these things as. I had already seen what future Hollywood would offer, and I was used to how much films had changed throughout the years. But to these people, this was the best kind of movie production that you could get. To them, this was the new, common technology that everyone loved and talked about. America for instance, kept his eyes glued to the screen the entire time, watching the film like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Even Canada seemed to get drawn in by the story as it went on.

Eventually, I got used to all the old-movie weirdness, and even got some entertainment out of the film. This was after all, one of the very first superhero movie adaptions to ever grace the screen, and would be followed by many, many more in the future. It was, as many film buffs would say, important to appreciate the classics.

"-and then Batman was all like, POW! And Boy Wonder sneaked in from behind and was like, WHOOSH! KAPOOOW! Knocked those baddies straight on their assess! Oh man, that was so totally awesome, I can't even- I just wanna-"

"Alfred, slow down, you're going to hyperventilate!" We'd left the theater a while ago, and were wandering the streets talking about the movie. Well actually, America was really the one doing all the talking. As in, he'd been rambling on and on and on about it the whole time.

America took in a few breaths to recover from his rant. "Sorry guys, I just can't believe how awesome that was! Man, I miss being able to do this on a daily basis!" I chuckled. "If you think that was amazing, just wait until The Dark Knight comes out." America looked at me questionably. "The...Dark Knight? What's that? Is that a Batman movie in the future!?" I put a finger to my lips and winked. "You'll see." America whined. "Oh, come OOON! You can't just say something like that and then leave me hangin'! Not cool, Jinjer!"

I laughed. "So, do you think Batman is better than Superman now?" I asked, changing the subject. "Wha!? Hell no! Nothing will ever sway or surpass the awesomeness that is the one and only superman!" America proclaimed. "I should have guessed." I said blandly. "But hey, you haven't said anything about it yet Mat... thew...?" I trailed off when I noticed that Canada was no longer walking beside me.

"Oh great, he didn't fade off into the crowd again, did he?" I asked, looking around for the Canadian and his polar bear. "Who knows, that guy can disappear almost anywhere! I'll go look for him over by that cotton candy vendor!" America shouted, running off. I sighed, not bothering to go after the U.S. "Have you no shame, America?"

Thankfully, I spotted Canada shortly after walking back a ways to look for him. He was examining something on the other side of a store window, holding Kumajiro in his arms. He looked like a child looking into a toy store window for the first time.

Curious as to what had caught the Canadian's attention, I walked up behind him slowly so I wouldn't draw his attention, and peeked over his shoulder into the display window. On the other side of the glass sat several well-made animal carvings out of various woods, ranging in several shapes and sizes. Some were simple and cute, others were realistic and finely detailed pieces of work.

"So you like this kind of stuff?" I asked suddenly. Canada jumped in surprise and whirled around. "J-Jinjer! Y-You scared me..." "Aye!" Kumajiro piped up. "Sorry, you kind of disappeared on us so I came to look for you, and here you are." I gestured to the carvings in the window. "Do you like those?" Canada blinked rapidly, then took on a slightly embarrassed expression.

"I, um...yes, I do kind of... like them. I collect animal carvings actually. It's, uh...it's kind of a hobby of mine." I smiled. "I see. I didn't know that about you. Then again, I guess it does kind of make sense. Your country is big on woodland animals, right?" Canada nodded slowly. "I guess so, aye. You, um...you don't think it's...silly at all?" I quirked a brow. "Why would I think that?" Canada smiled slightly. "Oh, no reason. I guess I'm just self-conscious aboot it because I've never really told anyone aboot it before. Plus America is always telling me a lot of my past times are boring, so..."

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't surprise me. America just lives on that wacky and wild side of the coin, you shouldn't think anything of what he says." Canada chuckled. "That's true. He and I are just really different, I guess. I couldn't imagine living like he does, it would wear me out! I don't know how you do it." I laughed sarcastically. "Let's just say I know what to slip into his coffee at the right time." Canada's eyes widened. "W-What!?" I laughed loudly. "I'm kidding! It was a joke, come on, I would never really do something like that." Canada sighed in relief. "Oh...right, of course. Haha...silly me."

"Who's silly now?" Canada and I both jerked in surprise. America had sneaked up on us this time, and he had pink cotton candy remnants stuck to his cheek and lips. "Did you find Matthew in the cotton candy machine, Al?" I asked. America laughed, oblivious to my sarcasm. "If he was in there, then I ate him!"

"I can see that. You might want to wipe your face before the authorities come." America's eyes widened. "W-Wait, you mean he really _was _in there!?" I knocked the U.S upside the head. "Of course not! He's standing right here!" I said, jabbing my thumb toward Canada, who was watching the whole exchange with an awkward smile. America sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god! Don't do that Jin, ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" I face palmed. "Note to self: Sarcasm apparently doesn't work on countries." I mumbled.

America wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "Whew, that sure whet my appetite! Who's up for pizza? Ain't no pizza joint in the world like Ray's!" I smiled a bit in spite of myself. "The _original _Ray's?" America gave me a funny look. "Of course, what else would it be?" I chuckled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

**...**

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" I asked.

Night had fallen in the big apple, but the city was still lively as ever. Canada smiled sadly in response to my question. "Yeah, I should go back. Before my boss has another nervous breakdown." I sighed. "This is like, the third time in a row this has happened. We really need to all get a break and just hang out freely sometime."

"That'd be awesome, but that's kind of a tall order in the middle of a war, dude." America said. "I know, I know, I was just saying." Canada smiled. "That's okay, I appreciate the thought. And um, thank you guys for letting me be with you today. I had a good time."

America gave his brother a thumbs up. "Anytime, brosef! Just give us a call when ya got time!" The Canadian nodded. "I will. But only if you promise to not answer every one with "Who is this?" America rubbed the back of his head while I rolled my eyes. "I'll keep an eye on him. Take care, okay Matt? Don't get into too much trouble." Canada smiled wider than he had all day. "Same to you two. Please take care of my brother, Jinjer." I laughed. "I'll do my best, but even I have my limits."

"HEY, what's that supposed to mean!?" America shouted. "Nothing." Canada and I said in unison. "You take care too, Kumajiro. I hope to skate with you again sometime." I said, looking down at the bear in Canada's arms. "Bye bye, lady." He answered. Canada waved at us one last time before walking away, and disappearing into the crowd.

America stretched his arms above his head. "So now what should we do?" I asked. "Haha, you kidding? There's tons of stuff to do! We haven't even scratched the surface of what this city has to offer!" The U.S proclaimed. "But uh...first things first we should probably clock into our hotel. Don't want them to give our reservation away."

I nodded. "Sounds good. I really don't wanna sleep on the streets tonight." America called for a taxi. "The Algonquin, my man!" He said as we got into the car. The driver nodded. "Yessir." I raised a brow. "The Algonquin hotel? That's where we're staying?" America nodded. "Yep! One of the best in the city!"

"Alright then, I trust your judgement." I sat back and pulled on my seat belt. "What other kinds of must-dos are on the list for this week?" America's eyes shined with excitement. "Aw man, there's so much! Central Park zoo, Coney Island, Chrysler Bui- OH! Lady Liberty! We canNOT finish this trip without visiting her! Aw man, that should have been the first thing we did!"

I laughed. "That's okay, we have all week. We can go visit her tomorrow, or something. I've never seen her in person before." America nodded firmly. "Yes, then that's gotta be the first thing we do tomorrow! It's been too long since I saw her!"

"Didn't France actually give it to this country as a gift?" I asked, choosing my words carefully because of the driver. "Aw yes, now that's a nostalgic story indeed! You see, it all started on my- I mean, America's 100th anniversary-"

As America recounted the tale of the Statue of Liberty's origins, I felt my eyelids begin to droop of their own accord. It had been a long and fun-filled day of surprises, but days like that were also quite exhausting, especially when you're woken up at six A.M. for it. The motion of the car and the honking in the distance were surprisingly lulling, and the next thing I knew I was laying on America's shoulder.

The U.S's shoulder was the opposite of comfortable, but in my half-asleep state I found I could really care less about such a thing. Just this once, I would endorse my poorly-timed exhaustion.

Just this one time. Unless America succeeds in wearing me out in the same way everyday for the rest of this week.

* * *

**Am I putting too much into these fillers? I felt like I should write something for Christmas, but it had to be completely of my own making, and so I got kind of carried away...plus, I wanted to bring Canada back in. I missed that guy.  
**

**Again, I am very sorry for taking so long to get this out. The thing is, I've been constantly going on this story since I started it last December, so I think I just needed a good break from it. But now I'm back, and I promise the gap between updates will NEVER be this long again. Unless I either get sick or go on vacation, both of which I'll leave an author's note to let you all know what's going on.**

**This chapter required a LOT of research, so I really hope you were able to find it entertaining. I've never been to New York, so I had to butcher various movies and Google images to write it decently. If anyone reading this had been to, or lives in New York City, I'm sorry if you felt I didn't do the city justice, but I swear on all my anime merchandise that I tried my best. **

**Thank you all for your patience, and continued support with this little piece of my imagination. I want to get this written and finished as much as you guys do, so I promise I'll give it my all in between my personal life and separate projects. Love you all. :)**

**Kaze, Over and out.**


	21. Sort of Kidnapped

***dodges tomatos* AUGH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to take this long! Things keep coming up and demanding my attention, so I don't always have time to write- *gets hit in the face by fruit***

***sigh* Yes, I know, I know, I know all too well that it's been over two months since my last update. Things have not been happening in my favor lately, and it's been taking a toll on me mentally all summer. I'll go into more detail at the end of the chapter.**

**But on a better note... This story has reached over 100 followers! *throws confetti* Guys, you have no idea how much joy this brings me! I cannot thank you all enough! And I hope my sudden slow in pace hasn't put any of you off too much. But I do have a bit of news regarding that, which I'll wait to explain at the bottom.**

**Special mentions for UltimateFan-girl15 for being the 100th follower, and LittleBabyEskimo for being the 100th favorite! *gives virtual bouquets***

**Disclaimer: I own Jinjer, and all the OCs related to Jinjer. Plus Chris. I do not own Hetalia.**

**Random word of the day: Integrity**

**January 3rd, 1944**

_DING-DONG_

I groaned softly and rolled over on the couch. "America...someone's at the door." I muttered as loudly as I could, still groggy from my nap.

_DING-DONG_

The door repeated itself. When I didn't hear the expected "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" from upstairs, I slowly sat up on the couch. "Oh right...he's not here." I reminded myself.

Slapping my cheeks lightly to try and wake up, I forced myself up and headed for the front door just as the doorbell rang again. "Coming." I said to the person on the other side. 'Impatient person this one, whoever it is.' I thought as I unlocked the door and opened it slightly so I could see who was on the other side. My eyes widened when I recognized the visitor, and I quickly opened the door wider. "Russia!" I said in surprise.

"привет. Good to see you again, Jinjer." Russia said with a smile, raising his hand in greeting. I smiled back with a bit of hesitance. "You too. It's been a while. What brings you to the States? America's not here right now, but if you want to come in and wait for him, you-"

"I am not here to see America." Russia cut me off. "O-Oh. Is, that right?" I asked with an uncertain tone. He nodded, giving me a curious glance. "Did the silly America not tell you? I phoned him just yesterday. You see, I want to invite you to come stay at my house for a while, Jinjer."

I blinked owlishly. 'What? What? WHAT!?'

"N-No, he failed to mention that to me." I said in a small voice. Russia sighed and shook his head. "I suppose I should have expected that from him. He did not sound too pleased with my offer over the telephone yesterday."

'Ah...so that's why I heard him yelling from his office yesterday morning.' I thought. Random outbursts and strange conversations weren't terribly unusual occurrences in our household, so I hadn't questioned America on that particular phone call.

Genius Jinjer strikes again, for the first time in a while might I add.

"I... see. So, when exactly did you want me to come to your place?" I asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. Russia grinned. "Oh yes, the time. Hmm, right now would be good, da?"

For a moment, I seriously wasn't sure if I'd heard correctly.

"N-Now? Now as in... traveling all the way to your country right away, now? Like, today!?" I babbled nervously. Russia nodded, raising a brow as if the answer was plain as day. "Da, that is what I mean. I figured the sooner the better." He grinned down at me, giving off a slightly intimidating atmosphere. "So, would you like to come and see my home, Jinjer?"

I pushed down the urge to take a step back. Even the densest person would be able to tell that Russia was clearly expecting a positive answer, and I doubted he would listen to any form of "no." Any chance of refusal dashed away at the commanding aura surrounding the Russian nation. I didn't have the slightest clue why he suddenly wanted me to go to his house, or what he thought he might gain from my presence there, but one thing was for sure: he wasn't giving me a choice.

'Wait a minute...am I being kidnapped!?'

"Hellooo? Is there anyone in the home?" Russia said, waving his large hand in front of my face. I blinked quickly, and stepped back on reflex despite my earlier attempts to stand my ground. "O-Oh, right, sorry. Um, yes of course, I'll come visit you. How could I refuse such an... enthusiastic invitation?" I said with a strained smile. 'Probably not the best adjective I could have used...'

Russia's grin doubled in size, though whether it was genuine or not I couldn't quite tell. "Excellent! I am very pleased you accept. I have a private airplane prepared for us, so we can go at any time." I probably shouldn't have been as surprised as I was to hear that. "R-Really? Wow, you're quite good at arranging these things, aren't you?" I said, trying not to sound too freaked out. "Indeed. I do not enjoy the waiting." Russia answered.

I laughed awkwardly. "I see. Well then, I'll go get dressed and pack. Feel free to wait for me inside the house. Don't worry, I won't take long!" I said hurriedly before walking towards the stairs as quickly as possible while trying not to make myself seem _too _eager to get away.

I glared at the door of America's office as I passed by it. 'I swear, when I get my hands on him...'

When I entered my room, I went straight to my window. Even though I wasn't too happy with him at the moment, I silently hoped that I would see that familiar car pull up to the house and bring America back to get me out of this. "Fat chance of that happening. Those stupid meetings take forever." I mumbled.

America was sometimes called out to the base here by his superiors for various battle strategy discussions that I wasn't permitted to observe. Those were usually the only times that I was left in the house by myself.

'Hold on...did Russia somehow know that America would be gone today? Knowing him, the answer is probably-'

An unpleasant shiver ran down my spine and I hurried to get ready.

I pulled my suitcase out from beneath my bed-the same one that had just been used only a week ago-and swung open my wardrobe. As I pondered what clothes to bring, it suddenly hit me exactly _where _I was going.

"Oh _$%&amp;*, _I'm going to Russia in the middle of the winter!" I exclaimed. I groaned loudly and sank to my knees. "You've GOT to be #$%^&amp;*! me! *$%&amp;#! Russia in the middle of &amp;^$%*! winter! It's going to be so _COLD! _Do I even have any clothes warm enough for that!? Uggghhhh...damn you...damn you America."

I could hear my aunt chiding me for my filthy language somewhere in the back of my head.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to force myself to calm down. "Okay Jinjer, cool off...sitting here and moaning out your woes for all to hear won't do anything for you." I mumbled while I rubbed my face. "Let's stop and try to see some kind of silver lining in this. There's really no guarantee that Russia's _kidnapping _you. I mean...he did call after all. That was mostly America's fault for not telling you. Um...and he at least rang the bell when he got here. I mean hey, he could have just walked right into the house and you could have woken up to him staring down at you! Ahaha...ha...ugh." I leaned my forehead against my wardrobe.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

**...**

"I do hope you find my home to your liking, Jinjer. It is a little on the cold side, but it can be pleasant once you get used to it."

"Does that include getting used to the unique hospitality as well?" I replied dryly. Russia laughed. "That was good joke. You are the funny, Jinjer." I sighed. "Yea, okay."

We'd been on this plane for a little over a couple of hours now, and Russia still hadn't told me the reason for kidn- I mean, inviting me to his country. I even asked him once or twice, but he just smiled creepily at me and laughed.

'I wonder if America will come looking for me the moment he realizes I'm gone. He probably will, but...man this is going to bring a lot of chaos.'

I'd ducked into America's office right before we left the house and wrote him a hurried note about my sudden situation. I seriously doubted that Russia would have been willing to stick around and wait for the U.S. to return home until he took me. Looking at this whole thing logically though, I suppose it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Now that my existence was widely known, it should make sense that there would be those who'd want to kidnap me for information. And in that light, I should be considering myself lucky that I was at least being kidnapped by someone that I knew, and who was technically my ally.

...At least I seriously hoped so.

"Oh, did I tell you that Epiphany is coming up soon? That is our big winter holiday in Russia." I diverted my attention away from my book. "Really? No, I had no idea. I don't know much about that holiday." I faintly remembered some episode from the second season where Russia briefly explained what it was, but other than that I knew zilch about the European holiday. "Yes, it is a wonderful time of the year, if a little on the superstitious side."

"Superstitious?" I repeated. 'Isn't Epiphany based on Biblical history?' I thought.

Russia grinned. "Da, that is because we add a twist of Pagan beliefs to our celebration."

"Ohhh..."

Just then the speakers came on, and the pilot announced something in Russian. "We will talk about that later. It looks like we are about to land." I looked out the window, and sure enough there was a thick blanket of snow coating the ground, making whiteness the only thing visible for as far as the eye could see. 'Well, I'd expect nothing less from Russia.'

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Here, Jinjer. I brought these along for you. I figured you might be in of need them." Russia reached behind his seat and brought out a neatly folded fur coat, and matching Russian fur hat.

I stared at the items, my mouth slightly agape. "These are for me?" Russia nodded, handing me the clothes. "Da. I saw these in a store window, and it made me remember how weak and pitiful American winters are. I thought you might need something like this to keep you warm in Siberia."

I was torn between feeling extremely flattered, and extremely uncomfortable with the fact that he'd gone and spent his money on me. "You didn't have to do that." I mumbled, feeling the tips of my ears warm up. The clothing was wickedly soft, made completely out of white fur and clearly built for harsh winters. I wouldn't say it aloud, but I'd been worried about whether my clothes would be able to put up a front against a Russian winter. I had on my military uniform with gloves, along with the thickest coat I owned over that. But with these, not only would I be better off, but I would blend in with the locals pretty well too.

...Discounting my shockingly red hair of course. The only places I would fit into with that whole issue would be Ireland or Scotland. But that was beside the point.

I slid the coat on, and placed the hat-I think it was called a ushanka? - snugly on my head. I felt significantly warmer almost immediately. "Oh good. They seem to suit you." Russia noted. I smiled at him. "Thank you, Russia."

'Even if I am being kidnapped, at least my captor is considerate.'

**...**

I decided the moment we stepped outside the plane that I was never going to complain about the cold in Washington ever again.

"H-H-How is it p-possible for it t-to be so c-c-cold!?" I said shakily, holding my arms around myself as tightly as possible while I tried to stop my teeth from chattering.

It didn't get much better even when we got into the car. Why didn't cars have built-in heaters yet!?

I could feel Russia grinning from his seat next to me. "It may seem unbearable at first, but it is not so bad once you get used to it." I hugged my knees to my chest. "I'm a C-Californian, I'm not m-meant for the c-c-cold!" Russia laughed at me.

'And just when I was starting to think this might not be so bad...'

"How far is your house from here?" I asked, eager to get to some place warm. "Well, technically it is not too terribly far away, but-"

Ugh, there it is. There's always a 'but.'

"-because of the snow, it might take a little while longer than usual." I sighed heavily. "Of course it will."

**...**

"A little while longer than usual" turned out to be almost three hours on the snow-coated roads of Russia.

I managed to doze off a time or two to make the trip a tad less painful, but for the most part it was a cold, silent ride. I was snapped out of my half-awake state when Russia decided to poke my shoulder a few times, and told me we had arrived at his home.

Russia's house was every bit I had pictured it. Huge, mansion-like, rather intimidating on its surface appearance…yet there was something rather beautiful about it. Quite a fitting house for the personification of Russia.

Said nation placed a hand on my shoulder as he walked passed me. "We should go inside, da?" I nodded wordlessly. The driver handed me my luggage from the trunk of the car before we trudged up to the enormous front door. "There are a few others living here besides myself, by the way. I hope you do not mind." Russia said as he opened the door. "It's fine, I kind of knew that beforehand." I answered, stepping into the house.

It was far grander on the inside than it was on the outside, the entrance itself reminding me of what an actual castle might look like. The floor was made from stone, and there was a huge staircase on the far right of the large room. Doors and sparse decorations lined the walls, mostly vintage-looking weapons, and unfamiliar statues.

The front door slammed closed, echoing all throughout the room. "Hm, now where could those little nations have gone to?" Russia said curiously. I was pretty sure I knew who he was referring to. "I'm home!" Russia called. Barely a few seconds later, hurried footsteps were heard from down one of the hallways. Next thing I knew, three individuals stood in front of us.

I was only slightly surprised by this. I guess that Hetalia logic was finally starting to grow on me a bit.

"W-Welcome home, Mr. Russia!" The man in the middle, most likely Lithuania, stuttered nervously. I smiled a little. I'd always liked the Baltic trio in the show, and now here they were. It didn't seem to matter how many times I met another one of the Hetalia characters, that feeling of amazement was there every time.

The Baltics were all looking up at Russia with the same forced smiles. They were shaking like leaves, the poor guys.

"D-Did your business in the States go well?" The taller one, Estonia, asked. "Yes, very well indeed. Isn't that right, Jinjer?" Russia replied, smiling at me. 'Is he mocking me?' I thought with annoyance.

The Baltics' eyes all fell on me, as if just noticing I was standing there. I gave them a little wave, putting on a friendly smile. Yes, I wasn't here of my own will, but I wanted to at least give off the impression that I wasn't a threat to the ones that weren't involved. These guys dealt with Russia on a daily basis, and I didn't want to make their lives worse by making them put up with my rudeness.

The Baltics' eyes widened, and they fell into a huddle. "W-What is this!?"

"Mr. Russia has brought a girl home! A _human _girl!"

"D-Do you think this is some kind of sign that something terrible is about to happen!?" They whispered harshly.

"Um...they know we can hear them, right?" I said partially to myself. Russia's creepy purple aura started to leak out from his person, causing the Baltics to freeze in their gossip. "What are you all talking about over there?" He said. A shudder ran down my spine. I wasn't exactly sure why, but whenever Russia did that, it made the atmosphere get _really _unsettling.

The Baltics stood at attention. "N-N-Nothing sir!" Lithuania stuttered.

"W-We were just discussing how g-glad we are to have you back with us!" The smallest one, Latvia, explained. The creepy aura receded, and the room was back to normal. That didn't seem to ease the poor Baltics nerves, though.

"Oh, that's very nice of you." Russia said with his little smile. He then placed his hands on my shoulders. "This is Jinjer O'Dale. She is the advisor serving us Allies. She will also be visiting here as a guest for the next few days, so I expect you three to treat her as such. Understood?"

I was tempted to ask him if I really was a "guest."

The Baltics all looked surprised as this information. "Wait, so this is the woman that everyone has been talking about? I thought she would be more ape-like and robust, from what the other nations have been-" Estonia and Lithuania quickly covered Latvia's mouth to keep him from saying anymore. "Shut up, you clueless moron! You can't say that in front of a lady!"

"Yes! And besides, what if she really is like that!? You might have just invoked her rage upon us!"

I wasn't sure whether to be amused, or offended. Amused, because it seemed that Latvia really was as spacey as he was depicted in the show. Offended…well, it was pretty obvious why I might be offended. Though I truly felt more exasperated than anything. Once again, I'd been reminded of all the strange rumors floating around about me, and was left wondering where on earth they came from. They made me sound like a stereotypical ginger (pun on my name not intended).

...Then again, now that I thought about it, that's probably _exactly _what was going on. Hetalia was a world based from stereotypes, so I really should have been able to foresee that this would happen to me because of my hair.

Well then.

"Whatever, just hurry up and apologize to her before she becomes angry! Do you want another Russia in this house!?" Lithuania's harsh whispers halted my train of thought. Latvia, who seemed to be downright terrified at Lithuania's words, quickly walked up to me. "I-I'm very sorry for what I said about you, miss. It's just that your hair is so red, and well...I don't know, it just makes me think of some kind of monster or mythological beast of some sort." Lithuania and Estonia looked on in horror at Latvia's words. "Augh, shut up!"

"You dumbass...!"

'Oh boy...' I thought. "It's okay, really. I'm not mad. I've been called worse, believe me." I really hoped that I could convince the Baltics I wasn't some stereotypical, hot-tempered redhead. It would be awkward and uncomfortable for all of us if they were scared out of their wits whenever I was around.

Latvia's eyes widened further in horror. "AUGH! I-I am so sorry Miss!" He stuttered before backing away, bowing repeatedly as he did so. "Huh!? W-Wait, why are you apologizing again? It's not your fault!" I said in confusion. Russia laughed. "Mr. Latvia is quite a funny guy, da?" The poor Baltics, especially Latvia, shuddered.

"Well, shouldn't you three properly introduce yourselves to our guest?" Russia said, looking expectantly at the Baltics. "O-Oh, yes of course, how rude of us. Um, hello, I am called Toris Laurinaitis. O-Oh, but you know our secret, don't you? In that case, I am Lithuania. P-Pleased to meet you." He nudged Estonia in a not-so-subtle way. "A-And I am Estonia. Less commonly known as Eduard von Bock. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Estonia nodded towards me. Both then looked at Latvia, who looked back at them cluelessly for a minute. "Oh right! M-My name is Raivis Galante. But as a country, I'm Latvia. Um, hello."

I nodded in greeting. "It's good to meet all of you." Russia smiled in satisfaction. "Very good. Now, I have some work I need to get to. Lithuania?" Said country flinched when Russia called him. "Y-Yes, Mr. Russia?"

"I want you to show Jinjer around the house. Take her to her room while you're at it." Russia answered before turning around to leave. "Ah, yes sir." Lithuania turned to me. "Well then, please follow me, Miss O'Dale." I cringed at the way he addressed me. I'd always despised such formalities being tacked onto my name. I could tolerate a 'Miss' with my first name, but the use of one with my last name never failed to bring me discomfort. I understood that they were used (for the most part) out of respect, but to me, they built distance between people. There was a reason I didn't use them when addressing my fellow allies, with the exception of China due to the sheer amount of respect I held for him. If I couldn't even address them by their real names, then I felt as if I'd never be able to grow close to them.

I hoped I could convince Lithuania not to address me so formally…I really didn't deserve it. If anything, I should be the one addressing _him_ as such. He was the personified nation here: he was centuries older, wiser, and basically my superior in every way; and yet he was addressing me as if it was the opposite.

Maybe I was overthinking it a bit, but I really didn't like it.

Lithuania led me all around the large house, carrying my suitcase for me like a gentleman. He told me what each room we passed was, warned me about things I probably shouldn't do while staying here, ect. I noticed there were a lot of sunflower themed decorations throughout the house, yet there weren't any actual sunflowers anywhere. I supposed that made sense, I doubted a flower like that could survive in such a harsh, cold environment, but I thought that maybe in the Hetaliaverse something like that wouldn't matter. I guess not everything was possible even in this crazy world.

We came to a stop at the end of the main hallway in the west wing of the house. Lithuania turned to me, a small smile on his face. "And this will be your room. It's the best one we have available right now. I hope you find it suitable." He opened the door of the room so I could see inside. The room was fairly large, with a queen-sized bed adorned with a canopy up against the far-left wall, a big wardrobe and vanity, a rug laid across the stone flooring, and a fireplace which was already lit.

I smiled. "This room is lovely. Thank you for your time, Lith- er, um, what would you prefer I call you?" Lithuania blinked. "P-Pardon?"

"I mean, would you prefer that I call you by your human name, or your country name?" I elaborated. Lithuania stared at me strangely, eyes wide as if he was looking at something fascinating. I tilted my head. "What?"

He blinked, then quickly dropped his head. "O-Oh, nothing! I'm sorry about that. Um, y-you may call me whatever you like. I don't mind." I smiled. "Okay then, Lithuania."

'I'm glad that most of the nations tend to not be very picky about what I call them. Makes my whole personal ideology about names much easier to cope with.'

Lithuania shyly smiled back at me. "Alright then. Please make yourself at home, and when you're ready, you can come down for dinner." I blinked in surprise. "Dinner? Is it that late already?" Lithuania nodded. "Yes it is, Miss O'Dale. Is... something strange about that?" I shook my head slowly. "...I suppose not. I guess my sense of time is just screwed up."

"That tends to happen when you travel to the opposite side of the earth." Lithuania said with a smile. He was joking with me, that's good. He also wasn't stuttering as much. I hoped these were small signs that he was growing a bit more comfortable with me.

I chuckled. "Yea, I guess you're right. I'll come down shortly, then." He nodded. "Oh, do you remember where the kitchen is? Shall I wait here for you?" He asked. I thought for a moment, recalling the beginning of the tour when we'd peeked into the kitchen. "I think I remember where it is. Thank you for your consideration, though."

Lithuania nodded. "Very well. Please take your time." He handed me my suitcase and started back down the hallway. I entered my room and started to close the door, but stopped when I remembered something I'd meant to say. I stuck my head through the door and said, "Oh, and please call me Jinjer. I don't really care for formalities."

I didn't wait to hear his response. The door to my room clicked loudly as it shut, leaving me alone for the first time since I was sort-of-kidnapped. I sighed heavily, removing the ushanka from my head. "Well, this has been some day. Just another one to add to the list of crazy things that I've been put through since being dragged here."

I dropped my suitcase down at the foot of the bed to deal with later, and started to remove my heavy, Russian coat. There was a large clock on the wall above the fireplace that read 7:30. 'So it really is late. I guess that's why I'm so hungry. When was the last time I ate today, anyway?' I thought. Casting a glance towards the one window in the room, I saw that a blizzard seemed to have started up.

'Wonder how often they get those around here.'

After changing into something more comfortable and French-braiding my hair, I exited my room and made my way to the kitchen. I got turned around only once, which I was quite proud of.

Yea, my sense of direction isn't the best, so sue me. At least I'm not nearly as bad as Zoro from One Piece.

There were voices coming from the kitchen by the time I got there. "What!? Have you gone crazy!? Do you think Auschwitz is better than Siberia!?" I raised a brow and stopped before I reached the doorway. "I think I'm gonna have to go it alone for a while and see if that's any better." A different voice said that, most likely Estonia. "NO! I'm scared of him and I don't want to be alone, it feels so safe in his hairy arms!" It was Latvia's voice that time.

"Ah... so it's this episode." I said quietly. 'So, there are a few more WWII segments from the show left after all.'

I walked into view just as Estonia said "You should really keep your mouth more closed" to Latvia. "Is this a bad time to interrupt?" I asked. The Baltics jumped in surprise when I spoke. "Oh, M-Miss Jinjer! So sorry, we didn't see you there!" Lithuania said shakily. "It's fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I replied. "N-Not at all! Please, have a seat. I was just about to start dinner."

I nodded in thanks and sat down at the table. Estonia and Latvia sat down across from me, sending me awkward smiles. 'Oh great. I don't see how anyone's going to eat with this kind of atmosphere.' I thought. "So, um, what is everyone hungry for? I was thinking of making cepelinai." Lithuania said. "But I want some putra." Latvia replied with a frown. "I think I'll just have a snack, maybe some piirakka." Estonia said thoughtfully.

The Baltics all stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. I didn't really understand this part in the show, so of course I didn't get it now.

Lithuania broke the silence. "Um, okay then. And what would you like, Miss Jinjer?" I blinked. "Me? Oh, um..."

'Geez, I wasn't even thinking about this. Dang, I don't know anything about the common food here...'

"Why don't you decide something for me? This is my first time here, so I don't know much about what kind of food there is." I suggested. Lithuania blinked at my request. "O-Oh, alright. If that is what you want."

As Lithuania began to cook, another awkward silence fell over the kitchen. It reminded me of that one Hetalia episode with Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Austria. I used to think that scene was funny, with the way that the "unsociable atmosphere" was literally visible. Now, I could see how uncomfortable it really was.

"S-So, Miss Jinjer. There is something I, eh, would like to ask you, if I may." Estonia said suddenly. "Um, sure. Go ahead." I replied. Estonia adjusted his glasses nervously, seeming hesitant to look me in the eye. "Well, I hope this doesn't come off as too intrusive. But, I was curious about your position in the Allied forces. You are the advisor, correct?" I nodded.

I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this, after all, I'd only been asked the same thing about a dozen times now.

"That's what I'd been told. And well, I'm quite interested as to how this came to be. I simply can't fathom how a human woman as young as yourself, whom no one had known of prior to this past year, could receive such a high position, AND learn of our true identities. It's quite fascinating..." Estonia trailed off into thought for a moment. Then, as if realizing what he'd just said, he gasped, startling Latvia next to him.

"N-Not that there's anything w-wrong with that! It was not my intention to belittle you! I-I am just curious is all!" Estonia stuttered. I opened my mouth to speak, but Latvia beat me to it. "Y-Yes! We were all wondering about that! S-Since it is so rare for humans besides our bosses to find out about us, and usually women aren't considered to be worthy of that position, and therefore the knowledge either."

"GAH! Shut up!"

"Latvia!" Estonia and Lithuania shouted in unison. Latvia flinched and covered his mouth. "I-I'm sorry! B-But it is the truth-" Estonia and Lithuania both slapped a hand over Latvia's already covered mouth, practically yelling at him to stop talking. "Um, you guys-" I started, trying to get the Baltics' attention.

"What is the matter vizh you!? Are you trying to be disrespectful!?"

"Excuse me-"

"Do you know what Mr. Russia will do to us if we don't treat his guest well!?"

"Hey-!"

"Mmmmmrrrrrfffffmmmppphhhhh!"

"GUYS!"

The Baltic states jumped several feet in the air as I shouted at them. "Y-YES!?" They squeaked in fear. I sighed heavily, pressing a hand to my forehead as I sat back down. When had I even stood up?

I guess I really couldn't blame them for being this way, I knew what all they'd been forced to go through, and were _still_ going through, but-

_Man, _were they a chore to talk to! I feel like I'd have better luck conversing with a squirrel than these three!

"Look, you guys don't have to be so worried. This is far from the first time I've been questioned about my position, and definitely not the first time I've been doubted and mistrusted." The Baltics started to fly into another stuttering panic, but I held up my hands in a stopping motion. "Please don't apologize! And please, don't try to deny it either. It's alright, really. I mean, I probably wouldn't trust me either in your position!" I said quickly.

I lowered my hands slowly, as if trying to physically calm the room's atmosphere. "The point is I'm not upset. Okay?" I looked at Estonia. "Let's get back to your question, shall we?" He blinked in surprise, and I gave him a small smile. "I can't tell you much about what happened and how I became the advisor, confidentiality and everything, but I guess I can give you a bit of a summary."

'They may technically be on our side, but I still don't think it's a good idea to reveal my secret to anyone outside of the five- uh, I mean, six...or seven...of us? Does Kumajiro count? Ugh, sorry Canada...' I thought.

Estonia smiled a little as well, nodding in understanding. He and Latvia sat back down at the table, and Lithuania returned to cooking while I gathered my thoughts on what to say. "We understand, Miss Jinjer. I was not expecting much of an answer anyway." Estonia said. "We weren't?" Latvia asked.

Estonia shook his head at Lativa while I bit back the urge to chuckle. Latvia was pretty cute. He reminded me of a brutally honest (and clueless) young child with the way he just blurted out whatever he thought of with such an innocent tone. His attractive baby-face just increased that demeanor.

Estonia sighed. "You'll have to forgive Latvia Miss Jinjer, he is naturally spacey. You may speak whenever you wish."

"Ah, right. Hmm, where should I start?"

So many things to cover, but so little I could say. Despite the multiple times I had gone through this before, it was still a real pain having to keep so much under wraps, even when you're in the presence of people who are supposed to be your allies.

"I only met the Allied powers a year ago. It was a crazy, bizarre accident that really wasn't supposed to happen. And, I guess you could say that that said accident...cost me a few things."

If my family, my home, my world, my dimension, and quite possibly my future sanity, count as a few slight things.

"They owed me for those things, and I just happened to have a few...attributes that were useful to them, so I joined. And thus, here I am." The Baltics stared at me with confused expressions. "Sorry, I know it doesn't really answer much." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, a mystery or two is always to be expected with us nations. Especially during war." Estonia replied. I nodded in agreement. Lithuania then returned to the table for a moment to serve some hot drinks. As he set down three mugs of coffee, he said "These attributes that you have must be very amazing if they offered you such a high position, Miss Jinjer."

I let out a short laugh. "I suppose."

'If only you knew.'

"So, how long will you be staying here with us, Miss Jinjer?" Lithuania asked as he returned to cooking. I froze as I was sipping my coffee. 'Crap...'

I swallowed the bitter liquid carefully before answering. "Um...until Russia says it's alright for me to leave, I guess." Estonia and Latvia froze in the same position that I had just a second ago, a moment I might have snickered at if the situation was different.

"...If I may ask. What do you mean by...when M-Mr. Russia says that you can leave?" Estonia asked, the nervousness from before returning to his tone. I sighed lightly, rubbing the back of my head again. 'Well, I guess it's too late to make up a lie now...'

"_Perhaps you should have considered such before you answered."_

'Yea, yea...'

"Well, you see...I'm not exactly...totally...really 100% here of my own will." I muttered just loud enough for them to hear. The Baltics eyes widened. "What?" I smiled awkwardly. "Yea, well..." I recounted a short version of what had happened that morning.

When I had finished my telling, it was the Baltics' turns to smile at me in pity. "Well that certainly...answers a lot. That must have been quite the sca- er, shock." Estonia said. "I don't like this! What if Mr. Russia starts kidnapping random people from all over the planet!?" Latvia said nervously, wringing his hands together. "N-Now Latvia, no need to talk like that in front of our guest." Lithuania said, looking at us from over his shoulder.

Estonia sighed, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. "Still, to think that Mr. Russia would forcefully bring one of his fellow Allies to his home. And a human woman for that matter..." He said with a lowered tone.

I wasn't sure if he was insulting, or defending me with that statement.

Either way, I shrugged off Estonia's comment. "Well, that's how he is. I've been through worse." I took a sip of my coffee, missing the surprised looks the Baltics sent me. "You seem to be surprisingly okay with this, Miss Jinjer." Estonia said. "Oh no, I'm not. I'm still kind of pissed at him to be honest..." I said grumpily.

'Well...both him and a certain other oversized country with an oversized ego, who doesn't know how to think ahead of things...'

"Hey so, since you are here against your will, I guess that makes you a little bit like us, right?" Latvia said suddenly. Estonia and Lithuania both shot their fellow Baltic serious look.

"Latvia, sh."

"B-But I was just-" Estonia pulled on Latvia's cheek. "That is enough."

"Hey, stop that! I'm not a child!"

I took another sip of coffee, deciding not to comment on this subject. I knew what they were talking about, and I knew it was a touchy subject for them.

"A-Anyway, I believe most of the food is ready for eating. Estonia, would you help me serve this please?" Lithuania said, switching the topic. I would have questioned how he'd been able to prepare four different dishes in such a short amount of time, but my attention was diverted the moment I was served my dinner.

"...What is this called?" I asked hesitantly. "Oh, that is borscht. It's a popular soup in many parts of Eastern and Central Europe, such as here." Lithuania answered. "Oh, I see. Um, may I ask what's in it?"

Frankly, the soup reminded me of something out of a horror film. The broth was dark red, with unidentifiable chunks of...something packed into the bowl. The only thing I recognized was the dollop of sour cream on top. I repressed the urge to shudder as my traitorous imagination wandered to some gruesome places.

"O-Of course. Well, there are different ways to prepare it, but since we are in Russia I thought it would make the most sense to make it the Russian way. L-Let's see, the primary ingredient is beetroot, and the rest is mostly vegetables and basic seasonings." Lithuania answered.

I nodded. 'Well that would explain why the broth looks like blood...'

"C-Could it be that you don't like something in the soup? Or do you have a food allergy!? H-How inconsiderate of me, I-I didn't even think to ask if you-" I held up my hand in a halting motion. "No, no, nothing like that, it's fine! I was just curious is all."

'Bad Jinjer! Don't judge something just because it's foreign! You're better than that!' I thought as I picked up my spoon.

I could blame my harsh impression of the soup on my slight phobia of things like blood and gore, and maybe a year ago I would have. But now...I just couldn't help but think that such an immature accusation was below me. Perhaps I was overthinking it a little, but for some reason I couldn't stop my thoughts from nagging at me like I'd done something terrible.

I felt worse when I actually tasted the food. "...It's good." I said with a small smile. The relief was visible in Lithuania's expression. "Oh...thank goodness. Are you certain? It is not too bland for your tastes?" I shook my head immediately. "Not at all. Thank you, Lithuania. You're quite a good cook." A tint of red appeared on said nations' cheeks. "N-No, n-not really. But thank you, Miss Jinjer. It is appreciated."

I nodded in response, forcing that irritating feeling to the back of my mind. I was in no mood to dwell on it any longer.

Dinner past quickly and pleasantly after that. Nothing else of significance or importance was discussed, and the atmosphere managed to remain on a stable, and might I add, quite nice level. The Baltics did comment on how different they all were from each other at one point, just as they'd done in this episode of the anime. Although I didn't really understand what they meant-I was no expert on Baltic culture-it still amused me. It didn't matter how many times I experienced a moment from the show firsthand: like with meeting the characters, the fascination of living out those segments never ceased.

While Lithuania was cleaning up from dinner, I was met with the next oh-so-glorious encounter I would have while visiting here. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the kitchen turned from normal to dark, dank, and creepy. No, creepy was an understatement. It was downright terrifying.

I swear the room itself had turned an evil shade of purple, and the air was so thick that you could choke on the malice and anger permeating from it. Shock and fear struck me at the sudden shift in atmosphere. Goosebumps rose on my arms and every single hair on the back of my neck stood up. It probably would have been a comical sight to someone looking on, especially if those pesky anime effects had come into play.

Now the Baltics-bless those poor guys, I keep feeling more and more sorry for them-had completely frozen in their seats. It was like they'd been turned to stone by their own fear.

...Except for Lithuania, who looked unusually happy.

But before I could begin to fathom a reason for that, a small, horrified voice sliced through the agonizing silence. "O-Oh n-n-noooooo...!" Estonia moaned in despair. "S-S-She is heeeere...!" Latvia squeaked in a barely audible tone. They turned their gazes toward the door, their heads moving mechanically. Although every shred of common sense in me screamed not to, my curiosity won over and I slowly looked over to the entrance as well, wanting to know the source of this horrific turn in events.

And there it was, standing partially hidden by the doorway, the purple aura rolling off it in sickening waves.

'OH _**%#$!**_' I couldn't stop from swearing in my head when I realized what-or rather, _who-_this was.

It was _BELARUS._

Of all the countries and characters I could have met in this messed up world...out of every single one of them she was last on my list of nations I could hope to run into.

Belarus looked exactly how I had pictured her, wearing the same goth-Lolita style dress she'd worn in the show, and had the same white bow tied into her long, light blonde hair. And of course, she was also wearing that same bone-chilling glare on her otherwise pretty face. Except this time, that glare was directed at me.

I now understood why Russia was so deathly afraid of her. His weird, creepy aura didn't hold a candle to his little sister's!

"Who are you?" She asked sternly. Her voice was much lower than you'd expect it to be, and it sent a chill down my spine. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from saying anything dumb. Before I could speak, I was miraculously interrupted by an unlikely savior. "B-Belarus, what a pleasure! I was thinking you might not come down for supper again!" Lithuania said cheerfully, walking up to Belarus.

She in turn, scowled at him. "You again! How many time must I tell you to stay away from me!?" Lithuania's smile widened, completely oblivious to the Belorussian nation's hatred towards him. "So, what would you like? Anything you want, just say it! I'll make it right up for y-"

"SHUT UP!" Lithuania was harshly interrupted when Belarus punched him to the floor. I winced involuntarily, and I heard Estonia and Latvia gasp in fear. Lithuania was left lying on the floor, his lip bloodied, cheeks flushed, and that same cloud nine smile on his face.

'...Wow. That is some pretty impressive denial he's in.' I thought, staring down at Lithuania.

My moment of amusement was squashed when Belarus approached me. She glowered down at me as if I was a piece of gum stuck to her shoe. "_Who _are you? Answer me!" I caught something glint from the corner of my eye down by Belarus's hand. A knife, most likely.

I gulped. 'Okay Jinjer, think quickly! There are few different ways you can respond to this. Option 1: Act friendly and rely on the bleak hope that she won't attack you. Option 2: Fight her. Option 3: Run. Run the hell away.'

I knocked the last option off almost immediately, ignoring my mental flight response telling me it was the easiest option. I literally had nowhere to run to. She likely knew this house far better than I did. As for the other two options...I had a feeling I was going to end up with both. It didn't matter what I said to Belarus. She was going to attack me no matter what.

With that, I pasted a pretty smile on my face as I stood from my chair, and tilted my head in the way anime characters tended to do when wanting to appear friendly, or harmless. Ugh, I could only imagine how cheesy my expression was.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've met you before. My name is Jinjer O'Dale. I'm visiting here as the Allies advisor." I said in the lightest tone I could muster.

Belarus seemed confused by my "friendliness", but her glare didn't soften one bit. If anything, this just seemed to infuriate her more. Her eyes flashed with an angry realization. "You! You're that human woman that my big brother's foolish, so-called allies hired as their advisor!"

"Not sure if 'hired' is the right word, but yep, that's the gist of it." I replied. Belarus glared daggers at me. 'Dang it Jinjer, this is NOT the time to be a smartass! I really need to practice controlling my mouth more...!'

"What is the Allies advisor doing here? This is no place for someone like you! I command you to leave immediately!" I raised my hands. "N-No need to get mad. I'll just be here for a little while, then I'll go and be out of your wa-"

"SILENCE!" Belarus shut me up by revealing her knife and pointing it inches from my neck. "I know why you're here! You're planning to pull some kind of horrible trick! A disgusting scheme to fool my big brother into caring about you, and taking him away from me!" She said with a sneer. "Wha- no! That's not it at all! Russia and I do _NOT _have that kind of relationshi-"

"YOU LIE!" Belarus took a fierce swipe at me with her knife. Thankfully my improved reflexes kicked in, and I jumped back to dodge the blade in time. But doing that also cause me to trip over the chair I'd forgotten was behind me, and fall to the floor on my back. Seeing this as a chance at victory, Belarus kicked the chair out of her way and dove at me with the knife. My mind wasn't quick enough to process a response, so my body reacted of its own accord. I planted both of my hands palms-down on the floor behind my head, and forced my lower body upwards in one swift movement. Thus, I was able to flip myself over and escape from being skewered.

I felt my foot hit against something as I flipped, then heard a loud _CLANG _from the other side of the kitchen. I scrambled to my feet, and saw Belarus cradling her empty hand to her chest.

...Wait, empty?

I looked over to where I'd heard the noise, and spotted the knife that had previously been in that hand laying on the floor next to the stove. I then realized that by flipping over to escape harm's way, I'd accidentally kicked the Belarus's knife out of her hand. For a moment, I felt relieved and a tad impressed with myself. That quickly changed when I turned back around.

The thick, scary aura had doubled, maybe even tripled, in presence. I visibly shook at the sudden drop in temperature. Belarus was slowly rubbing her offended hand, her expression hidden by a shadow cast by her bangs.

But I didn't need to see her expression to know that she was angry.

...No, she was far, far, far past that now. She was _livid._

"U-Um..." I squeaked fearfully, taking a step back in caution. "How dare you..." Belarus slowly revealed her face, letting me see the stone-cold fury in her eyes. "D-Did I h-hurt you? I-I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mea-"

"DIIIEEE!" Belarus screeched, lunging at me with another attack. She didn't even try to retrieve her fallen knife. She just came at me with her bare hands. My reflexes once again proved to come in handy, and I was able to dodge her grab.

It was a good thing my body seemed to know what it was doing, because the rest of me was too terrified to even think straight.

Belarus attacked me with a flurry of attempted punches and kicks, and I dodged every one of them in whatever way I physically could. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should be making some attempt to fight back instead of just dodging her, but...for some reason, I just couldn't make myself do that. I didn't want to hurt her.

...Any more than I already had, anyway. Nice going, Jinjer.

It was strange. I usually had no problem hitting America or France if I felt like they deserved it- and Belarus, by all means, _certainly _deserved it- but the thought of purposely striking her made my stomach turn.

"_How saint-like of you. To be killed by an insane, obsess-driven girl in ruffles and bows. Quite a heroic way to go." _The voice in my head droned in a sarcastic tone. I had no time to reply to it though.

I was starting to run out of breath from darting around the kitchen trying to avoid being punched in the throat. Belarus however, seemed to be just beginning. She wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

My brain was scrambling for a way to get me out of this damnable predicament. Belarus was fast, and she certainly seemed to have a bunch of stamina. But there was something about her fight style that struck me during our little tussle. Unlike China, the main person I was used to fighting hand-to-hand with, there was no technique or precision in her movements. She was just coming at me in blind rage, determined to hit me in whatever way she could.

An idea came to me at last, something I felt dumb for not thinking to do immediately. It might not last long, but at the very least it would give me a moment to catch my breath. The next punch Belarus tried to deliver, rather than being dodged, was caught in my own hand. She seemed to be aiming at my facial area the most, so it wasn't hard to predict where it was coming.

Belarus scowled, and then did exactly what I'd hoped she'd do. She tried to hit me with her other fist, which I was able to catch and hold as well. But I wasn't given a moment of victory, as I started to slide back from the force of the hold.

I really had to give this girl credit, for her small, petite and dainty figure, she was _strong!_

It quickly became a strain to hold my footing, not to mention being forced to stare into Belarus's viscous eyes. Sweat dripped down my brow. I wanted nothing more than to avert my eyes from her loathing gaze, but I knew the moment I did that, she would gain the upper hand.

"L-Look, we...don't have...to do this!" I said, my voice strained. "Shut up and release me, wench!" Belarus bit out, her voice low and scornful. Just when I thought my arms could take it no longer, my unlikely saving grace arrived.

"Hm? What is going on in here?"

Belarus and I froze in unison and quickly looked towards the door. I hadn't thought I'd be happy to see that particular face anytime soon, but for the time being...I had a feeling I'd have to suck it up and be grateful for it.

Almost immediately, the scary atmosphere reverted to its original state, and Belarus's eyes lightened into the first positive expression I'd seen on her. "Big brother Russia!" She exclaimed, finally giving me a break so she could run over to her beloved brother. Russia however, seemed less than enthusiastic to see his younger sister.

"B-Belarus, you finally came out of your room." He said nervously, taking a step back. Belarus was unperturbed, and simply re-closed the gap between them. "Brother, you must tell me! Explain what this strange woman is doing here in our home!" She demanded, jabbing her finger at me. Russia held up a hand as he started to explain. "Oh, well you see she is-"

"A human! A human woman of all things! When I sensed something was not right and I came to investigate, I never thought I would be met with...with something like _this!" _Belarus glared at me over her shoulder as she spoke. I barely got a chance to wonder what she'd meant by "I sensed something" before she started ranting again.

"I can't believe the fools in this house allowed her inside!" She directed that towards the Baltics, who had all hidden beneath the table some time ago. "Not only that, but then she has the gall to come in and believe she can do as she pleases! Just like all other humans who come here!" She spat the word 'humans' like it was poison on her tongue. Russia meanwhile, was rubbing the back of his head like he didn't have a clue what was happening. "I'm afraid I do not have understanding what you are talking abou-"

"And look!" Belarus interrupted her brother once again, and held up her wrist. "Look at what that vile wench has done to your sister! She injured me!" I felt the color drain from my face. 'No... I didn't-I didn't kick her _that _hard, did I!? And Russia…is he going to get all Russia-like on me because I accidentally hurt his sister!?'

But contrary to that scenario, Russia instead gave me a look of confusion and... oh fudge, was that _intrigue!? _What did I just involuntarily do for myself!? I wanted to speak up, explain how this whole thing was one big accident/misunderstanding, but my voice refused to work. I couldn't even think of anything plausible to say.

"It seems I missed something quite interesting, da?" Russia said with his usual grin. Belarus clenched her fists. "That is not the issue here! What needs to be done now is a discussion about what to do with the trespasser!" Russia tilted his head. "Trespasser? I am afraid you do not understand this, sister. I invited young Jinjer her myself."

Belarus froze, slowly turning back around. The movement reminded me of some creepy special effect you might see in a horror movie. And judging by the terrified look on Russia's face, he would probably agree with me.

_"What?"_ Belarus questioned lowly. Russia made a small, terrified noise, and side-stepped away from his younger sister. "N-Now Belarus, no need to be like that. I thought it would be beneficial for our advisor to come visit us and learn a little about our Slavic ways. She should only stay for a few days, no longer." I blinked at this news. 'A few days? That's how long he wants me to stay?'

I didn't know if I should be relieved because that wasn't long, or disappointed because it meant I wouldn't get to leave immediately.

"Rubbish!" Belarus shouted suddenly, making Russia flinch. "She cannot stay here! Not a moment longer! Brother please, you must see reason!" Russia sighed, both his tone and person shifting from frightened to...almost tired. "Sister-"

"I do not care what kind of things she may have said to you! I do not trust this woman!" Belarus interrupted, pointing her finger accusingly at me. Russia tried again to speak. "Bela-"

"You cannot know what kind of nasty schemes she may have planned! Why, for all you know she could be a witch who's cast a disgusting spell over you to break us apart, and-"

_"Natalia." _Belarus finally halted when Russia sternly addressed her by her human name. The look on Russia's face was more serious than any expression I'd ever seen him wear, and it made my skin crawl.

Something about it was not right.

Russia turned to exit the kitchen, stopping when he reached the doorway. "Sister. I wish to speak with you alone." Belarus, who had been frozen this whole time, nodded at her brother's request. She shot me one last glare before following Russia into the hallway, taking her spooky, chilling aura with her.

A few moments passed after they left before relief slammed into me, and I sunk to the floor.

That.

Was.

_Horrifying._

I held my arms to keep them from shaking, and took one deep breath after another. "U-Um, are you alright, Miss?" A quiet voice asked me. I looked up to find Lithuania staring down at me, his hands folded and a worried expression on his face. I wanted to say that I was alright, but all I could make come out of my mouth was: "I thought I was gonna die..."

Lithuania blinked. "P-Pardon?" I lowered my arms. "I could have died. She was gonna kill me." It still felt like those sharp, viscous eyes were glaring at me, and it made me afraid to turn around. "N-Now now Miss Jinjer, it's okay. Belarus wouldn't do that to you." Lithuania said. I gave him a deadpan stare. "She was swinging a knife at me." I said, gesturing to said knife still laying on the floor. He smiled. "Oh, not to worry! She does that to all our visitors! I believe it's her way of saying welcome."

I stared strangely at that nation. "...You are a real saint, Lithuania." He blinked rapidly, his face turning red. "H-Huh!?" Someone laughed a little from the other side of the room. "I suppose that is one thing you could call him." Estonia came up beside Lithuania, extending a hand down towards me. "But I personally like to call it insanity."

I smiled a little bit, taking Estonia's offered hand. "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone stand up to Lady Belarus like that!" A third voice piped up as Estonia lifted me to my feet. Latvia peeked out from behind Estonia, staring at me in wonder. "Now I see why the Allies chose you as their advisor, you are so strong! Strong like a beast! A good beast!"

While Estonia and Lithuania started to scold Latvia again, I quickly shook my head in denial. The last thing I needed was another ridiculous rumor floating around about me. "No, I'm really not as strong as I might seem, honestly. I just got lucky. _REALLY _lucky..."

If Russia hadn't shown up at that time, I had no doubt in my mind that I'd be lying on the floor with a cracked skull right now. I still wasn't sure if I could classify myself as being evenly matched with her, heck, the only reason I'd lasted against Belarus for that long was because of my combat training. I mentally thanked China repeatedly for taking the time to teach me those moves, and train with me when he had the time. I'd only fought with the old nation a handful of times throughout the past year, as well as America for the few times I'd been able to convince him to help me practice.

No doubt it was thanks to those sessions that I was able to hold my own against Belarus for as long as I did. She was fast, but not as fast as China. And she was certainly strong, but not as strong as America.

"Still, there is some truth in what Latvia said, for once." Estonia said, halting my train of thought. He cast me a curious glance. "Perhaps you may not understand, but someone holding their ground against Miss Belarus as you did is quite a rare occurrence. Many of the biggest nations don't even dare to mess with her, Mr. Russia included." I rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of something to say to that. 'Aw geez, their making me sound like some kind of ridiculous Mary-Sue character from a fanfiction...'

That thought made me pause. 'Wait a minute..._CAN _I be classified as a Mary-Sue!? I mean, this isn't a fanfiction, but...but-'

Just then, quiet footsteps alerted us to someone in the doorway. We all tensed at the sight of Belarus, who was standing at the entrance with her head down so we couldn't see her expression. She slowly looked at me, not really glaring per say, but more so some kind of irritated glance. Then she scoffed, stuck her nose in the air, and walked off.

I blinked several times. That was...it? I was safe?

Russia came back into the kitchen then, back to his normal self. "Well, that was resolved better than I thought it would be. But anyway, I'm sorry I was unable to join you for dinner, Jinjer. I have much of the work to do, you see." I nodded slowly. "...It's fine."

'What did he say to Belarus? How did he get her off my back?'

"You must be tired after long journey. Why don't you go up to bed, and I will speak with you tomorrow, da?" Russia suggested. I agreed immediately. 'That's the best idea I've heard since I got to this country.'

I bid Russia and the Baltics goodnight, nodding to Russia and saying a quiet "thank you" as I passed him. I may not be all that pleased with him for dragging me out of my house and country all of a sudden, _and _without an explanation, but that didn't change the fact that he involuntarily saved me from his crazy younger sister.

Although, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about what he'd said to Belarus to get her to leave me alone. I guess I would just have to deal with that another time. I walked through the large house back to my room, hoping and praying that I wouldn't run into her again. But there was also another nation on my mind.

Ukraine, Russia's other sister, the only one here I had yet to meet. If Belarus was here, it only made sense that Ukraine would be here too. But I hadn't seen her, and no one had even mentioned her. From what I remembered of her character, she didn't seem the type that would hide from me. And even if she was, it would be a bit difficult for her considering the, um..._BOING _noises that tended to follow her everywhere.

I entered my bedroom and leaned against the door for a moment. 'What a day...' I thought, rubbing my face. "Although..." I said aloud, walking towards my suitcase. "...I can't really say that I'm not used to these things by now." I opened my luggage and pulled out my nightwear. "Doesn't mean I like it, though."

I changed my clothes and sat on my large bed, staring into the glowing fire across the room. I figured it was lit to keep the room warm throughout the night. I doubted this house had a built-in heating system.

Pulling back the thick floral-printed comforter, I crawled into the bed. I stared up at the purple canopy for a while, finding it difficult to fall asleep. 'Wonder if America's found out what's happened yet. Probably has, not even his meetings last this long.' I turned onto my side. On one hand, I hoped America would come and get me tomorrow and save me from any trouble. But on the other hand, my curiosity was well peaked, and I wanted to know why Russia had suddenly brought me to his country. I knew it couldn't be the simple reason he'd given the Baltics and Belarus. What could Russia want from me so badly that he'd practically kidnap me in the middle of the day and take me away from the other Allied nations just so he could get it?

I sighed and forced all those thoughts out of my mind. Right now, I had to focus on getting some much needed sleep.

...And surviving the night from Belarus. Maybe I should get some sort of emergency weapon and put it under my pillow?

**...**

I woke up unnaturally early due to a strange...vibration against my stomach. I laid stark still for a few moments, my mind immediately jumping to a dozen ridiculous conclusions and scenarios. I could tell there was _something _in my bed that _definitely_ hadn't been there when I'd fallen asleep. I shifted slightly, and the thing moved too, making me freeze again. I slowly lifted my head and looked down the bed to see a large lump beneath the blankets. I sat up quickly and the lump moved again, brushing against my legs.

I flinched on reflex. I swallowed my hesitation, grabbed hold of the blanket, and yanked it up to find-

A...cat.

I blinked owlishly at the cat curled up in my bed, feeling slightly creeped out that the thing seemed to be...staring at me, even though it's fur was so thick and fluffy-looking that I could barely see its eyes. But what was even creepier was that the cat actually seemed to be _smiling _at me.

I tilted my head. The cat copied the movement. I slowly moved the blanket aside. I had a feeling I had seen this cat before. Thick, super puffy brown fur and squinted, mostly covered eyes were the main characteristics of this cat, and if I wasn't so creeped out by it at the moment, I would probably think it was cute.

The cat mewed strangely, and that triggered my memory of exactly who this cat was. It was...well, technically speaking it was supposed to be Russia in a cat form. I think its name was literally 'Russia-cat.'

I glanced at the clock on the wall, and groaned when I saw the time was 5:11 A.M. There was no way I was getting up this early unless I had to. I didn't know if anyone would even be up at such an hour anyway. I looked back at Russia-cat, who had begun to lick his paw. I decided I didn't have the care, nor the energy to try and put him out of the room. Besides, if the cat was anything like actual Russia, he'd likely just come back in again.

And most probably with a plot for revenge too.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep, so unless you're planning on getting out the same mysterious way you came in, you'd better let me know now if you want out of the room." I said to the cat, knowing all too well that it could quite possibly understand me. A fact that I should be creeped out by, but if this world can have talking polar bears and fairies and unicorns, then why not cats with human-level understanding?

...Actually, that was a massively terrifying thought.

As if answering my warning, Russia-cat stood and stretched out, turned around three times, then laid back down, curling up into a brown ball of fluff. I stared at him for a moment, weighing my options of what I could do in this situation. I chose the easiest (and the laziest) option, and flopped back down on the bed. If that cat planned to claw my face off, he surely would have done it already, so there was no point in worrying about it.

...I hoped.

**...**

About three hours later I woke up again, face still thankfully intact. It was a bit weird sleeping with a cat, as I'd never shared my bed with an animal before. I wondered how Greece did it all the time, he literally had cats practically hanging off him 24/7 and didn't mind one bit. I had to mind how I rolled around and be careful when I stretched to make sure I didn't accidentally kick him. So strange it was, though not entirely unpleasant. I guess it was just something one must get used to.

I got dressed, borrowing some cozy stockings to wear that were sitting in the wardrobe, and exited my room. Russia-cat followed behind me, trotting along with a bounce in his step and his furry tail swishing back and forth behind him. It was so weird how a cat seemed to be in a good mood.

I walked through the long, empty hallways while staring at the paintings and pictures that lined the walls, and running my fingers through my hair in attempt to give it some kind of orderly appearance. I'd gone to sleep without undoing my braid the night before, so my hair had gone from mild waves to messy curls overnight. It suddenly seemed longer than I remembered it being.

'Maybe I should see about getting my hair cut soon. It's getting a bit too lengthy.'

After taking a single wrong turn off the East Wing, I made it to the kitchen, the first place I thought someone else might be. I was right, and that someone turned out to be Lithuania, who was standing at the stove with his back turned to me. "Good morning." I greeted as I walked in. Lithuania turned around and offered me a polite smile. "To you as well, Miss Jinjer. I trust you had a comfortable night?"

I took a seat at the table before I answered. "Yes, it was very nice, especially in weather like this. I really don't understand how you all can live in such a cold environment all the time. I think I'd go insane."

"It's not so terrible once you get used to it. But I can see why it would be a shock to someone who wasn't raised in it." Lithuania answered while setting down a plate with some kind of chopped meat on the floor. Russia-cat approached the dish and started nibbling on the food.

"Anything I can help you with over there?" I asked, feeling awkward just sitting around. "That's very kind of you, but no. I usually do the cooking and basic housework myself, so I've quite gotten used to it now." He cast me a small smile. "Besides, you are the guest here. I don't think Mr. Russia would be pleased if his personal guest was made to do chores."

"If you say so, but it's really not a big deal." I mumbled in response. Lithuania served me a bowl of porridge along with a cup of hot tea, and sausage on the side. "So, is it just us two this morning?" I asked as Lithuania sat down across from me. "Most likely. Estonia is busy working on something at the moment, and Latvia is still asleep."

"And the siblings?" I questioned again. Lithuania laughed nervously at the thought of Russia. "Mr. Russia usually takes his meals alone in his office, and Belarus rarely ever comes out of her room."

'...He didn't say anything about Ukraine. Maybe she really isn't here after all.' I thought as I mumbled a reply. "Ah...I see." That was quite a relief to know. I was dreading the thought of having to avoid Belarus in any way possible enough as it is.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, nothing but the clinking of spoons against our bowls echoing in the kitchen. Russia-cat had finished eating long ago, and seemed to have disappeared from the kitchen without notice.

A part of me wondered why Russia even owned a cat. It definitely didn't seem like something he'd be interested in doing. If the whole Nekotalia-verse existed here too, did that mean that all the cat-versions of the nations stayed with their human selves? In the show, only Russia and Japan were shown to have owned their cats. All the others seemed to just appear in random, unidentifiable places. Obviously, America's cat wasn't around him, or else I certainly would have seen it by now. As for all the others, there really was no way to even guess where they could be, and I wasn't going to travel to every singular nation's house just to find out. Heck, maybe some of the countries didn't even know about their cat selves. I suppose this was just another thing to add to the list of things to figure out about this world.

A phone suddenly started ringing from somewhere, cutting through the silence. Lithuania stood up and excused himself to answer it. It wasn't long after he left that I heard him talking to someone from down the hall. "Oh, it's you. What is it? Do you need me to send you some more supplies?"

I sipped my tea and half-listened to the conversation. "W-What? You're out of paluszki again!? I just sent you a new crate quite recently, didn't I?"

'...Paluszki? Why does that sound familiar?'

Lithuania let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't say that I don't understand where you're coming from, but that really isn't a good reason to eat an entire crate of paluszki in one week! Think of your health!"

For the next five minutes or so, Lithuania argued back and forth with the person on the phone. He groaned in irritation several times throughout the call, and his tone of voice constantly shifted from annoyance, to concern, to nervousness, and indignant shock. I couldn't help but grow curious as to who he was talking to. Another nation, perhaps? I couldn't imagine Lithuania talking like this to just any random person, especially if said person was a human. Even if this was a normal person, what human would Lithuania talk to besides his boss? Most of the nations tended to act more formal and respectful around their bosses, and considering Lithuania's character, I highly doubted he was an exception.

"L-Listen, I promise I'll see what I can do about all that, but you must consider what kind of position you're putting me in! Ribbons, hairpins, and brushes for horses' manes don't just grow on trees! Barely anything even grows at all in Russia during this time of the year! Do you have any idea how long it took me to find all those assorted vegetables and sweets you asked for!? Give me a break here!"

I knew I should probably feel some sort of pity for Lithuania, but I couldn't help but be amused instead. Hey, I'm still human, and we all take a little bit of terrible enjoyment in someone else's suffering at least once in our boring little lives. Why do you think pranks were invented?

"Alright, alright, I hear you, I understand. I'll try to get you everything you want as soon as possible, okay?"

"Ya, alright, I have to go now. Bye." I heard the slight _DING _of the telephone as it was hung up, then Lithuania trudged back into the kitchen looking thrice as worn out than before. He slowly sunk back into his chair, and took a long sip of his drink. Then he promptly set it down, threw his head back, and let out a tired groan.

"Damn that guy! Ugh, damn it! I really hate him sometimes..." I cracked a sympathetic smile. "Friend of yours?" I asked with a touch of sarcasm. A cloud of misery descended over Lithuania's head. "That's, erm...a very complicated question." He mumbled. I nodded in response. "If I may ask something. Um, by any chance, was the person you were talking to someone called Poland?"

Lithuania blinked at me in shock. "H-How did you know!?" I averted my eyes. "Ah, well...I guess you could say I've heard a lot about him. From the other nations?" Lithuania chuckled dryly. "Ah, I see. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. He is after all truly a...one of a kind type of person." I raised a brow. "In a good way, or a bad way?" Lithuania groaned again and pressed a hand to his forehead, as if just thinking about it gave him a headache. "That would also be a very complicated question." I let out a short laugh and nodded.

I'd guessed the person to be Poland by process of elimination among the other known characters. Obviously, he knew the person quite well with the way he'd bantered back and forth so easily on the phone with said person, and it was someone that probably wasn't above him in terms of power or status with the way he'd spoken with the person. The only countries I could think of that Lithuania would have that sort of relationship with were the other two Baltic States, and Poland. Obviously, it wasn't Latvia or Estonia, so Poland was the most logical answer. But really it was when I remembered that 'paluszki' was a Polish snack that Poland himself was shown eating in the anime, and when Lithuania referred to horses that confirmed my theory. Another well-known fact about Poland was after all, that he loved horses.

"How is he doing, if you don't mind me asking?" Lithuania gave me a questioning glance. "He was the first one to be invaded, right? So, I guess I'm a bit concerned." I elaborated, treading carefully with my words and tone. Or at least trying to.

The depressing cloud over Lithuania's head grew. "Ah...yes, that is indeed correct. Of course, it's no surprise that Germany would attack Poland first, he's so slow and oblivious to these things that he might as well have had a sign tacked to the face of his country reading "I am defenseless and unprepared, feel free to attack." He droned in miserable monotone. This is another one of those situations that, if going according to the rules of anime, I would sweat drop.

'Who even came up with the term "sweat drop" anyway?' I thought offhandedly.

"Is it really that bad over there?" I questioned quietly. Lithuania blinked as if he'd just realized that I was there. "O-Oh! Do not worry yourself over him, Miss Jinjer. Yes, his current situation isn't the best, but he certainly hasn't let that get in the way of his daily lifestyle." He paused. "...In fact, I don't think he's let that get in the way of anything of his. He still acts just like he always does." Lithuania grimaced. "Well...with the exception that he calls me all the time because he wants me to send him various food and supplies that he doesn't currently have access to. Sometimes I wonder if Poland is truly as old as he says he is. I swear he acts just like toddler..."

I sent him a small smile. "Well, at the least of things, it is admirable that you do that for him." Lithuania shook his head. "No, the only reason I do it is because I know he'll never let me hear the end of it by the time this war ends if I don't help him. I won't be able to step foot in the same room as Poland without him whining about it!" He sighed again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be putting all of this onto you. Let's put this all aside for the time being, yeah?" I nodded. "Sure."

Somehow, I got the feeling that Lithuania cared a lot more about Poland than he was letting on. But at the same time, I couldn't really blame him for saying the things he did about the guy. Poland wasn't the...easiest to like out of all the characters Hetalia offered.

The friendship between Poland and Lithuania secretly fascinated me. From the segments about those two in the anime, despite how many there were, I was never able to make heads or tails of their relationship. It was almost like...like they were so different and incompatible with each other that it actually worked really well.

...In a very strange way.

I was officially convinced that Lithuania was the most patient man in the entire world. ...Nah, probably the entire universe. To fancy Belarus of all possible girls in the world, no matter how many times she harshly shot him down, and to put up with Poland for who-knows-how-many years despite how terribly he irritated him and all that the Polish nation put him through...

How many people can you think of that could do that? Hm? Anyone? I didn't think so.

As for Poland himself, I really hoped that what Lithuania told me was true. I knew Poland tended to be a little slow when it came to...well, anything really, but if the situation in his country right now was _anything _like it was at this time during...the real WWII, then I didn't think even he could stay completely normal in the midst of it.

We finished breakfast talking of more unimportant, casual things. When we were through, I once again offered to help Lithuania clean up a bit, which made him freeze suddenly. "O-Oh...oh dear..." He said quietly. I raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

Lithuania had reverted to his nervous 'persona', as I started calling it. "Y-You know, it completely slipped my mind to tell you." He said with a nervous laugh. "Tell me what?" I asked warily. "M-Mr. Russia requested that you go to his office right after breakfast."

Aaaaaannnnnnndddd, there went my mood. Down to the depths it sinks, uncertain of whether it will ever return again.

I buried my face in my hands. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

**...**

I walked steadily down the halls to my doo-I mean, Russia's office. A thousand different horrible scenarios were running through my brain of what could occur, and they definitely weren't doing anything to ease the growing fear inside my chest. What exactly did Russia want with me? Why would he go through all this trouble to get me away from America and the other Allies?

So far, none of this was looking good for me.

As I neared the office, I heard a faint voice that most definitely wasn't Russia's. And judging by how angry it sounded, it probably wasn't one of the Baltics either. I slowed my steps as I neared the door to Russia's office, which was opened partially to allow me to conveniently peak inside.

The voice, as it turns out, was no one currently present in this house, but rather someone on the phone. It took me all but two seconds to recognize the voice as America's, which automatically explained why it was so loud. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but the fact that he was yelling in a less-than friendly way from the other line communicated everything perfectly.

How was Russia taking this, you wonder?

He couldn't possibly be more disinterested in whatever America was screaming at him. He was holding the phone several inches away from his head, letting it rest loosely in his hand, and was looking down at something he was writing. Russia wasn't even pretending to spare America any of his attention.

Somehow this sight didn't surprise me in the least.

I swallowed before raising my fist and knocking against the door. When I did, Russia looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, Jinjer. I have been expecting you." He hung up the phone, cutting off America's screaming. It rang again just a moment after.

Russia's brow twitched. Then he promptly pulled his signature pipe out of nowhere, and with one _WHACK _the innocent little telephone was history. I cringed internally at the sight of its remains. Russia scraped the destroyed telephone into a trash bin, then pulled a different sheet of paper out from the many that were strewn about his desk. He scribbled something down on it, then grabbed an envelope from his desk and folded the document before sliding it inside.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway as he did all this, suddenly feeling quite fearful for my wellbeing. Well, more than I already had anyway.

Russia tilted his head as he looked back at me. "What are you doing? Come, have a seat. And shut the door too, da?" I nodded quickly and did as he asked.

I sat in one of the blue, cushion seats in front of Russia's large desk. "I apologize for being unable to join you and the others for dinner last night. I trust my Baltics treated you well?" I nodded. "Yes, they were all good to me." I said in a level tone. Russia leaned forward a bit, folding his hands atop his desk. "And your rest last night was a comfortable one?" Once again, I nodded.

"Was that America on the phone?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't one to be rude, but I was in no mood for pleasantries.

Russia made no reaction to my sudden change of topic. "Da, it was. It's quite strange, he did not seem very pleased with me." He said, still grinning his normal grin. I decided not to comment on that little remark.

"...You know he is going to come for me, right?" I said, mentally bracing myself for any kind of backlash. But once again, Russia remained unperturbed. "Haha, indeed. But not to worry, silly America does not even know where my house is."

Resting my chin in my palm and leaning against the chair, I sighed heavily. "Why...why does that not surprise me?" I mumbled quietly. Russia laughed shortly at my reaction. Very shortly.

"Well then, shall we get to business?" I perked slightly at that. "...Business?" Russia nodded. "Da. You have asked me several times now, and I believe it is time for you to receive answers." I straightened myself back up again. No doubt he was talking about-

"You wish to know why you are here at my house, da?" I nodded firmly. "Very much so." Russia's smile grew a bit, in a strange way that almost made it seem crooked. "Well Jinjer, that answer is simple."

His violet eyes felt like they were peering through my very being as he looked at me. "I am in need of your knowledge." I drew in a sharp breath. So, my suspicions had been right. He wanted some of my valued information. But I still didn't understand-

"Why? Couldn't...this have waited for another Allied conference?" I asked warily. I didn't miss the way Russia's hands tightened. "нет. This was not something I wanted to share with the others."

"...And why is that?" I tried to keep any suspicion from lining my tone. Russia waved his hand in dismissal. "Details are not important. It would be less troublesome without the others present." I averted my eyes from Russia's stare. "While I can't disagree with that, do you know what kind of light this is putting you in, Russia? I can't tell you how everyone else is going to take this."

This could create so many disasters within the Allies. The relationships between the nations were strained enough as it is, what kind of horrible calamity could occur if something like betrayal was added to the mix? What would happen to the war? To this world, if the Allies decided to..._not _be allies anymore?

Russia tilted his head like he didn't understand what I meant.

'Or on the other hand, the Hetalia logic could once again decide to smack me in the face and throw all my little worries over its shoulder without a care. Urgh...'

"Fine then." I said with a sigh. "What do you want to know so badly?" Russia's large grin shrunk into a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, which averted themselves downwards so I couldn't see them. A few moments of thick silence passed before he answered.

"Tell me Jinjer. Who wins this this war?" I stiffened. "...You should know I can't tell you that." Russia returned his gaze to me. "Then...when does this war end?" I clutched the arms of the chair. 'Why is he...asking me these things? Doesn't Russia enjoy times like these?'

"I can't tell you that either." I replied. The smile finally disappeared from Russia's face, and he tilted his head again. "Why is that?" He asked me. "I explained those reasons once before, didn't I?" That came out sounding a bit more irritated than I'd intended. Russia smiled again in a slyer fashion. "Explain again." I shrunk back in my chair at his commanding undertone. "It's...difficult to explain." I weakly protested.

He stopped smiling and put his gloved hand to his forehead, letting out something akin to a sigh. "Tell me this, Jinjer..." Russia's tone dropped. Though, I wouldn't really say that he sounded angry, or even frustrated. His whole being was like a complete mystery at that moment.

"...Are you not the Allies advisor?" I blinked. "...Yes." It was then that Russia narrowed his eyes, ever so slightly. "Then is it not your job to advise us when we ask for the advice?" I bristled at that comment. "I am the _Allies _advisor, Russia. I do what I think is best for the Allies. Not just you."

I regretted them the moment those words left my mouth. I cast my eyes down to my lap and bit the inside of my cheek. I hadn't been able to repress the spark of anger that came with Russia's accusation, and my mouth shot itself off again. It angered me because I knew it already. I knew I wasn't doing a spectacular job as the advisor, and for the first time someone called me out on it. But what was I supposed to do? I was in no way, shape, or form prepared to do something like this when I agreed to it, and I'm _still_ not.

I waited to feel that frightening dark aura surround me and strike me with fear, and possibly also a "KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL..."

...But it didn't come. After several suffocating moments, I ventured a look at Russia. He was...honestly, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was twisted into an expression that wasn't quite angry, but wasn't quite sad either. And he was staring not at me, but at the corner of his desk where there was a glass bottle filled with pens, and a miniature Russian flag.

It scared me a little that I couldn't begin to guess what was going through his head. Russia was a mysterious nation, with secrets and a strange personality to boot. But normally, it was not difficult to discern his immediate thoughts towards situations and people. So, to see him with such a downright _unreadable_ expression was unsettling beyond words. What was _wrong _with him? Why was he suddenly acting so abnormally?

"Russia...what's the matter?" I asked quietly. Russia looked back at me and blinked in confusion. "Matter? What matter?"

"Well...you. You're not...acting right." I answered slowly. "Oh? Am I not?" Russia questioned. He sounded genuinely clueless. "...No. No, you're not." I shifted awkwardly in my chair. "Did something happen, Russia? I-I just don't understand why you're asking me all this, and at such a random time too." Russia tightened his hands together so much that they trembled. "L-Look, I may be able to help you if you just tell me what's going on, because...I'm lost." I said, trying not to stumble over my words.

Russia was silent for a long while. His eyes were cast downwards, reflecting that complicated expression that I didn't understand. For what felt like minutes of silence so thick you could cut through it with a knife, we sat there, me nervously clutching the fabric of my trousers while waiting for him to speak up, and he sitting there in his quietness, thinking to himself as if I wasn't there.

"Have you heard of my elder sister?" I nearly jumped out of my seat when Russia finally spoke, and thus my mind barely registered the question. "U-Um, your sister?" Russia looked up at me. "You have met my younger sister Belarus, correct?" I repressed a shudder at the thought of her, and nodded. "You see, I have another sister. She is the eldest of us."

I perked up slightly when I realized who he was talking about. "Oh, you mean Ukraine. Yes, I know of her." I gestured around the room with my eyes. "I was actually wondering about her, in fact. I thought she would be living here as well." Russia bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes.

"...Is she not?" I asked with a delicate tone. Russia lowered his head, casting a shadow over the top of his face with his bangs. He shook his head slowly. "...No. At least...not now." I drew my brows together in confusion. His tone suggested that, though Ukraine didn't live here now, she most likely did in the recent past. "...And why is that?" I asked cautiously.

Russia's eyes narrowed even more, further complicating his already complex expression. It almost seemed like he was in some sort of pain, but confused at the same time. "...Russia? Did something happen to your sister?" I tried again, a bit firmer this time.

The Russian looked at me this time. He opened his mouth slowly as if to say something, but then shut it again. He repeated this a couple more times, his eyes darting back and forth between me and the flag on his desk. It seemed Russia had a case of 'cat got your tongue.'

I meanwhile, tried to piece together what this might mean. I thought through all the segments from the show that had to do with Ukraine, and as fate would have it, came up empty-handed. There...there were never any serious situations or scenarios in which Ukraine played a role. Not one! The closest would be when Russia thought back to their childhoods and how he and his siblings got along as children, but this obviously had nothing to do with any of that! Was this possibly an event not depicted in the anime? If that was the case, then how could I help him if he couldn't open up and tell me what was going on!? I may be an embodiment of future knowledge, but it wasn't like I could just go inside my own head and access any of it with the touch of a-

_"December 24th through the 26th, 1943...the Soviets launch offensives on the Ukrainian front."_

I took a sharp intake of breath. 'Wha-what is...How are-'

_"December 24th through the 26th, 1943. The Soviets launch offensives on the Ukrainian front." _The voice repeated.

"What!?" I unconsciously exclaimed aloud, clutching my head. I completely missed the startled look on Russia's face. A humorous thing it certainly would have been to see, as Russia hardly ever shows such an expression, but my attention was somewhere else entirely.

'The Soviets? But wait, that's the Russian army...s-so that means-' Before I could finish my thought, another one completely interrupted me. A memory, to be exact. It was from my eighth-grade World History class, where we had been assigned a project that was to be done in teams of three: a project to create a detailed timeline of WWII.

Our team was given the year 1943. It took the whole class period to complete, while tolerating a rather annoying boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than five seconds. It was the final event written on our part of the timeline...and I was the one who wrote it down. On December 24th, the Soviet Union launched an offensive on Ukraine. Attacked them.

I bent over in my seat while holding my head, feeling like someone was squeezing my brain from the inside. I didn't hear Russia call my name in confusion. I was far too conflicted to focus on anything other than the sickening news I'd just heard.

"Russia..." I said, barely above a whisper. "...You've been turned against your own sister." I didn't say it as an accusation. I said it as the horrible fact it was.

I didn't lift my head to see Russia's reaction. I didn't think I wanted to know what he looked like at that moment. "...Ah. So you do know." His tone was not something I can bring myself to explain. Not that words can even begin to clarify such an emotion.

Everything now made sense. Why Ukraine wasn't here. And why no one spoke of her. Who knows, maybe this event had had its own effect on everyone in the house.

Russia spoke again, I believe asking something about the fate of his sister. Understandable. But I-

"I... don't know." I whispered. "I just...don't know anything about that. Nothing..."

Nothing. One of my allies was genuinely asking me for help, and what did I have to show for them? Nothing. _Nothing._

Russia had practically kidnapped me...because he was in trouble. Because of his older sister...his _own sister, _whom he'd been forced to _attack._ What...where had this even _COME FROM!?_ Are all the events from the actual war suddenly coming into play in this one!?

Was it because I was here? Were the changes that Ancient Britain warned me about finally coming about?

But why? Why now? This was the last full year of the war, why were all the real events only coming up now? What did this world have against me!?

I was confused. I was overwhelmed. I was guilt-ridden. I was angry. I... I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"I'm sorry..." I vaguely heard myself whisper. "I'm so sorry..." I really was a horrible advisor. At this point, I would be willing to tell Russia about anything that had to do with Ukraine. How would her country turn out after this incident? What would become of their relationship? Is she going to be okay? I didn't know.

_I didn't know._

My chest tightened, and it became difficult to breath.

I felt terribly guilty. Both for my pitiful lack of decent knowledge, and for the way I'd treated Russia these past days. Didn't I once call him my friend? Isn't that what I told him?

Some friend I was.

But even more than feeling guilty about this whole damn thing, I felt angry. Angry at the bastards that made Russia attack his sister. Angry at myself for not being able to do my job. Angry at this world for being so_ #$%^&amp;! COMPLICATED!_

What was its problem!? Why was it all cutesy, ridiculous, light, stupid humor and fun times one moment, then treacherously dark, merciless, horrible, and torturous the next!? Why couldn't it just make up its damn mind about what it wanted to pass off as something funny, and what it wanted to make a serious, big deal!? Couldn't it at the very least give me a hint!? I don't know, a sign, a puzzle piece, a connection, anyth-

Pain suddenly erupted in my head, even worse than before. I gasped and clutched my head and my necklace at the same time.

Images started flashing in my head.

Switzerland finding Liechtenstein in the rain.

A familiar-looking man and woman who's names I couldn't place, standing at a table and talking.

Chibitalia/Italy crying as she/he watched Holy Roman Empire sail away forever.

...America and Britain on the night of the Revolutionary War.

They were all segments from the anime, and in the actual animation too. It was strange to see them all back in their animation after being with them IRL for so long.

The images came to a stop, leaving behind a dull ache in my head. For a moment, I was thoroughly confused, and a little afraid. I knew those images had been trying to tell me something. And though I guess I should have been contemplating how in the hell I even saw them in the first place, I frankly didn't give a flip about any of that.

Just like before, it almost seemed like my own thoughts...my own memory had answered my cries somehow. Was that the hint I'd been asking for? What did it...mean? Since it had shown me multiple...scenes, I guessed that there must be a connection between them that was the answer. The first obvious similarity was that the scenes were all parts of the few serious moments of Hetalia.

...Was it telling me that there _was _a connection in all the serious moments of Hetalia?

I thought about the situations. They were all significantly different, so it couldn't be related to that.

I thought about the characters. The random couple certainly didn't fit in with all the countries, and the countries themselves in the different scenes didn't have any great relationships with one another. The only similarities I saw among the individual characters in the individual scenes was that: A, there were two major characters in each scene. B, they all clearly had a history with each other. And C, those characters all cared about each other in some...way...

...

...Oh.

...Ah.

I see.

Family.

The answer was family.

...I guess even Hetalia gets into all that cheese, huh?

I realized that in every single serious Hetalia moment, it always had something to do with characters that were, or at least considered each other to be family, with something going among them. In America and Britain's case for example, it was separation.

...I guess love would probably be a better word for it.

Ha. Love. Just like the answer for pretty much 99% of the world's problems, huh? I mean, _apparently_ it can melt a frozen heart, so y'know, why not? Since when did Hetalia turn into Disney, anyway? Or the Hallmark channel...

A lump formed in my throat. It was hard to swallow it.

I'd misjudged Russia terribly. Yes, he did somewhat kidnap me. Yes, he did want information given to him that I hadn't told the others yet. But it was all for a perfectly understandable reason. I was an only child, so I couldn't really relate to how he felt, but if that was, say, Jamey and I in this situation... Damn, I would have done the same thing in a heartbeat.

"...You seem very distressed about something." Russia said suddenly. He hadn't spoken that whole time, gratefully. "...Because my friend is hurting, and I can't do anything to help him." I answered quietly, still not lifting my head.

I meant it. I didn't care what he thought of our relationship. I didn't care if my opinion would be changed later. At that moment, Russia was my _friend._ I didn't say it because I was trying to save my own skin, or try and make it easier for us to work together. Not this time.

This time-even if the moment didn't last long-Russia was a friend that I cared about. That must be what the ache in my chest was about. When was the last time I felt physically pained for a friend?

_"Pain comes naturally with such relations. 'Tis the price of caring for someone."_

'Please, no more, I've had enough sappiness to last me a month.' I answered the voice wearily. Before it could reply, I felt a sudden weight on my head.

"You still say the strangest of things, Jinjer." I stiffened and lifted my head. Russia was standing in front of me with his large hand atop my head. I blinked owlishly at him, and he sent a small, genuine smile back. He patted my head a few times, and I just continued to stare dumbly.

"Y-You, um...I mean, you're not...mad?" I stuttered. Russia removed his hand and crossed his arms, as if thinking about it. "Hmm...I suppose not. I do not have the urging to smash your head into a thousand tiny little pieces. Strange, da?" He smiled his usual creepy little smile again. I gulped. "Y-Yea..."

Russia's smile fell, and he furrowed his brows. "Why are you such a puzzling thing, Jinjer?" I blinked. "...Um, elaborate please?" Russia walked over to the large office window, looking through the gap in the curtains. "I cannot. Because I do not know what it is about you that puzzles me so." He looked back at me. "One moment you are chiding me, the next you call me your friend. Do you not see that as strange?" I shrank back in my seat a little. "Oh. I'm sorry about that. I was completely out of line. And...it was completely wrong."

It seemed my apology just made him more confused. "Like that." Russia said, pointing at me. "Why do you act so differently?" I shrugged helplessly. "...I really don't know what you mean. It could be...um, you know how every country has its own culture, and so everyone born into that culture acts at least a little differently from a person from another country?" This might be a comparison he'd understand.

Russia nodded. "Well, think of me like that, except my culture is from an entirely different world rather than just a different country." I shrugged again. "That's the best explanation I have for you. I don't entirely understand how you think I'm different, and that's probably because I come from so far away. It's a huuuge cultural difference."

That was _mostly _the truth. I knew I was different from them in a few very big significant ways, but trying to explain dimensional 'rules' or whatever to them when I didn't even understand them myself would be a trip that I didn't want to endure.

But I hadn't thought that...they'd be able to notice it themselves. Of course, since this was the world of Hetalia, everyone viewed and reacted to things and situations much differently than I tended to. I thought they would just brush it off as a weird quirk of mine, hell, everyone else seemed to have one of those. I guess I was wrong.

Russia put his hand to his chin, and nodded thoughtfully. "Hm... I never thought of that. That is quite interesting. I am becoming increasingly glad you came to my house."

'And we're back on this again...' I thought. Russia sat back down at his desk. "I think...I will choose to believe your words, Jinjer. Even though they are not in my favor." I averted my eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything that can help Ukraine." Russia nodded again. "You have already made that clear." He looked down and narrowed his eyes again. I still couldn't place what kind of emotion this strange expression of his was supposed to give off.

"She turns out better though." I blurted. Russia looked up in surprise. "You...do know then?" I shook my head, mentally kicking myself for not controlling my tongue again. "I mean, in the far future. I don't know what kind of...affects the rest of the war will have on her, or how long they'll last."

I doubted it would be a good idea to tell him about Ukraine's recent struggles with Russia, and the ongoing crisis happening there right now. That was the last thing he needed to hear.

Russia hummed thoughtfully. "I see." He smiled. "Thank you for your time, Jinjer. I have meeting with my boss scheduled soon, so you may go now. We shall speak more later on." I blinked dumbly for a moment, in disbelief of the fact that we were finally through with this. "O-Oh, okay. I'll be going then." I stood from my seat and headed for the door.

I opened it, but just before I stepped through the door I was stopped. "Jinjer." I turned back around. "Yes?" Russia averted his eyes, looking almost nervous. "May I ask one more thing of you?"

"Um, sure." Russia looked down at his desk, tapping his fingers against the back of his folded hands. "The next time I see my sister, Ukraine...what do you recommend I say to her?"

My eyes widened. Though the question was unexpected, it didn't take long for an answer to come to me.

"Just tell her you love her."

**...**

A few days passed at Russia's house, and I was starting to feel a bit stir-crazy. After living with America and being forced to adjust to his crazy, on-the-fly way of living, staying inside a single home for four days straight was different for me. Not that I had much of a choice though, it was so blisteringly cold outside with all the snow that continued to fall each day, that getting away from the house and into the city would be an adventure in itself.

...Plus, there was the whole war thing still going on, and add that to the fact that I was in Russia-which was still a communist country at the moment-going out into the public might not be the greatest idea.

But thankfully I did have plenty of company there with me, who were the Baltic states most the time. They were the only ones I saw regularly. Russia spent a lot of time in his office, and came out at various times throughout the day. His schedule seemed to be an "I do things when I feel like it" type schedule.

Belarus-ugh, Belarus-I thanked whatever kind of being that might be watching over this world that I only ran into her again one time. It was the day before this one, and she and I just happened to run into each other in the one of the halls. We'd stared at each other for a whole minute before all hell broke loose.

...That's what you thought would happen, right? Ha! Psych!

Well, we did stare at each other dumbly for a minute, but all she did after that was scowl and walk past me like I wasn't even worth her time. I guess I should be offended by that, but really I'm just grateful to still be living.

I also asked Russia what he'd said to Belarus that first night after dinner to get her to stop trying to rip my head off. He'd smiled and said that he told his sister that I would be able to help with Ukraine's situation, which quelled her temper just enough for her to tolerate my presence there. Then he'd laughed and advised me not to let her know that I didn't actually do anything, because then she'd come after me again.

I hid in my room and sulked after that.

After Russia and I's little talk and another day or so staying in his house, I was able to put aside the remaining suspicions I'd been holding onto about him for a long time. I saw that in many ways, such as the way that he treated the Baltics and the way he responded to situations when they didn't go how he wanted, Russia was kind of like a big child. He had the power, strength, and understanding of an adult nation, but in his personality and basic mentality, Russia was like a little kid who'd just learned the concept of "If I say I'll punch these kids, they'll give me their lunch money."

Although Russia did bully the Baltic States quite often, I realized that he didn't do it to be mean: he did it because he truly didn't know any better. He was never taught how to treat people that were close to him from years of growing up in war and poverty. And when you think about it, isn't the way that Russia treats the Baltics the same way an eight-year-old boy would treat his annoying little sister, or kids that he considered his friends?

Even on Hetalia Wiki, if I recalled correctly, Russia was described as having 'the cruelty of a child.' He was completely unaware of how his treatment affected those around him. Why? Because to him, that was his strange, twisted little way of showing fondness. It's just...the way that Russia was.

Now granted, I knew from past conversations with the Russian nation that he wasn't oblivious to what people thought of him. My guess is he's just really, really, really good at ignoring it, or maybe he just doesn't care. We'll never know for sure.

That also explains why Russia looked so pitifully conflicted when he was trying to confess what he'd done to Ukraine. Most likely, he wasn't sure how to handle the pain and guilt he felt, or maybe he didn't even understand what he'd been feeling at all. A child certainly wouldn't know what to think if they were carrying something like that.

But enough of all that now. I think it's time I wrapped up how this little visit came to an end.

...Sort of.

I was in the library playing chess with Estonia around noon. Yea, don't ask me to explain, but Estonia had taken a liking to playing chess with me. I think it was because I was the only one willing to play with him. According to Estonia, Latvia wasn't very interested in the game, and Lithuania had bad memories with it.

Something about Poland, and poor Lithuania being forced to do embarrassing things when he "lost" the game.

Anyway, I was losing to the brilliant Estonian as usual, Latvia was watching us with a bored expression, and RC was curled up on my lap.

I'd started calling Russia-cat "RC" for short, since it was weird to call two...beings...by the name of "Russia."

Suddenly, a huge _BANG _echoed through the house, making us all jump in shock. "W-W-What is that!?" Estonia exclaimed. "On no! What if some monster has broken into the house!?" Latvia said fearfully.

Then Lithuania ran in. "M-Miss Jinjer! You may want to come downstairs for a moment!" My eyes widened. "Oh no..." I rushed to the stairwell and made it halfway through the big entrance hall before-

_BANG! _The entire house shook from the impact, and the huge front doors busted open. "VIIICTORRRRYYYY!"

I didn't even have the energy to groan.

Standing there, covered from head to foot in snow, was-

Do I even need to say it?

"America!" I exclaimed, watching as snow from outside poured into the house. I hadn't realized how high it was.

America let out a surprised yelp. "JINJER!" Barely a second later, I was unceremoniously swept off my feet, and not in a very romantic way. "JINJER! DUDETTE! THANK GOD! DO NOT FEAR A MOMENT LONGER, YOUR HERO HAS ARRIVED TO RESCUE YOU!" I was spun around in the arms of my country and nearly had my eardrums blown out of my head.

"AMERICA, PUT ME DOOOWN!" I yelled back. Just then, I was practically yanked away from the U.S, and before I could even process what had happened, the one who'd taken hold of me spoke. "Shame on you, Amerique! Zhat is no way to treat a damsel who is in distress!" I looked up and blinked rapidly. "Y-You're here too, France!?"

France looked down at me and flashed a charming smile. "Oui. You 'ave nozhing to fret about for moi is 'ere to ensure your safety!" America let out an annoyed growl before I could say anything. "HEY! What are you doing taking other people's citizens!? I'm the hero saving Jinjer here, so put her down!"

France glared at America. "Per'aps you should 'ave zhought of zhat before you left her alone to be kidnapped!" Tick marks dotted America's forehead. "THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

They began to argue, and before I could intervene, a sudden _rush _went through me, and the scenery before me changed. I was in yet another pair of arms, and made the mistake of looking down and... saw the bottom of the first floor. I screamed and clutched to whoever was holding me now.

"You guys do the rescuing all wrong, aru! Can't you western country do anything?" I looked up to my new 'savior' in shock. "You too, China!?"

China was crouching upon the railing of the second floor, and carrying me at the same time. Thus, to me, it seemed like I was being suspended directly over a twelve-foot drop to a stone flooring.

"HEY! THE HELL, CHINA!? YOU LOOK LIKE A VILLAIN HOLDING HER UP THERE!" America shouted. "It not like you two were doing any better job, aru!" China shot back, looking down at France and America. The Baltics were hiding around the corner, all nervously peeking out from behind the wall at what was going on.

I shakily tapped on China's shoulder to get his attention. "U-Um, c-could we go back down to the floor, please? I am not a fan of heights."

China sighed and stood up straight on the railing. "Very well, aru."

"Huh!? N-No, wait, don't juUUUUMMMPPP!" I screamed as China leaped back down to the bottom floor. The moment I felt us hit the ground safely, I struggled in China's hold. "OKAY! I've had enough of being carried for one day, thank you all!" I scrambled out of his arms, and stumbled back when my feet finally hit the ground again.

I ran into something, and flinched when I felt two hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. I won't pick you up." I relaxed when I heard the person's voice. "Britain..." I said breathlessly as I turned around. Britain eyed me up and down as I breathed heavily, trying to recover from...whatever the heck you call what I just went through.

"Are you alright?" The Englishman asked. I snorted. "Aside from the fact that I was just practically harassed? I'm good." I eyed the other three Allies, who were arguing amongst themselves. "Did he do anything to you?" Britain asked sternly. I paused. "Um...well, you see-"

"Oh my, would you look at this. All the Allied forces, gathered at my home. This is rare occasion indeed, da?" Britain glared up at the new arrival to the room, as did everyone else.

"AUUGGHH! YOU!" America shouted, pointing up at Russia. Said nation waved cheerfully from the top floor. "Welcome to my home."

America dashed forward, fully prepared to lung at Russia, but China and France held him back. "LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM! I'LL SHOW THAT COMMIE BASTARD WHAT IT REALLY MEANS TO MESS WITH AMERICA! LET GO, DAMMIT!" America yelled loudly, thrashing against France and China's hold. Russia laughed and walked down the stairs at a slow pace, taunting the U.S like the subtle sadist that he was.

America growled and struggled harder. I was surprised that France and China were able to hold him back at all, but they were starting to struggle too. "Should we do something about this?" I asked half-heartedly. "No, I propose we stay out of it for as long as possible." Britain answered. I looked at him. "Why are all of you here anyway?" The Englishman raised a brow. "Why would we not be?"

I blinked, not expecting such an answer. "W-Well, I... I don't know. I just wasn't expecting it, I guess." I said sheepishly, scratching my neck. Britain hmphed. "We practically had no choice, what with the way America called every one of us a hundred times until we answered, then proceeded to scream about how you had been kidnapped by Russia and we all had to go and rescue you at once." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "And that was the non-explicit explanation."

I chuckled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"RUSSSIIIIAAAA!" America's yell turned our attention back to the struggle. America broke loose from China and France and lunged at Russia, who just side-stepped out of the way, causing America to tumble and smack into one of the support pillars. I winced involuntarily. "He'll be fine." Britain said with assurance. Sure enough, America got right back up as if nothing had happened and attacked the Russian nation.

...Or at least he tried to. All that was going on as far as I could see was a cartoon-like fight. You know, smoke enveloping them, a body part sticking out every so often, all that.

"Urgh-! TAKE THAT, COMMIE!"

"Ahahaha! Silly America never learns, da?"

"Hey! What you doing standing there like imbecile? Why don't you go do something, aru?" China said to France, who scoffed in response. "Zhere is no way in hell I'm jumping in zhere. Why don't you, oh old and wise one?" The Frenchman mocked. China sent France an irritated glance. He turned towards the ongoing tussle, and pushed his sleeves up. "Fine then! I will show you stupid western countries the power of true master, aru!"

But before any of that could even begin to happen..._she _showed up. I'm sure everyone knows by now.

Yep, that dark aura plucked straight out of hell itself filled the room. A shudder of fear ran down my spine, as well as everyone else's judging by the way they all froze up. "Big brother..."

Russia trembled. Belarus stepped out from behind one of the pillars, her glare as dark and frightening as ever. "Big brothers' foolish allies are here...how dare they all come here and try to take my brother away!"

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse-

"HAHAHAHAHA!" America stepped forward, the only one in the house unperturbed by Belarus. Probably because of his terrible skill in reading the atmosphere. "What!? You think I actually _WANT _this guy!? After what he did, he can go die in a wood chipper for all I care!" Belarus growled at America. "HOW DARE YOU!" She whipped out a knife and ran towards the U.S. For a moment, I was genuinely worried I might have to go intervene, but-

"AUUGGGHHH! WHAT'S WITH THIS CHICK!?" -thankfully America was smart enough to start running away. I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "This is one of those moments when I wish I didn't know him..." I mumbled pitifully. "I know exactly what you mean." Britain replied in monotone.

Seeing his chance, Russia tried to slip away and escape his sister, but China and France blocked him. But it didn't last long.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Not liking how close the other two nations were in proximity to Russia, she shifted her focus onto them. They both jumped out of her way, leaving Russia exposed to the wrath of his sibling. "You see, brother!?" Belarus shouted, making Russia flinch. "Do you see what that wench has done by coming here!? Now our house is filled with incompetents!"

I noticed Britain bristle in offense to that comment.

Belarus suddenly turned towards me. I darted behind Britain as a last resort to hide myself somehow. I tell you, if looks had the ability to kill, I swear half of Europe would be dead and gone by now because of Belarus.

"YOU! I knew you would bring nothing but trouble!" I could almost feel her pointing at me accusingly. Britain eyed me from over his shoulder. "You may want to consider running away."

"Y-You too." I mumbled back.

The next moment, I found myself jumping to the right, and Britain to the left as Belarus popped up seemingly out of nowhere and swiped at us with her knife. Don't wonder how we did it, you could literally sense her coming from a mile away.

And so, I ran...again.

And she chased me...again.

And of course, much yelling and screaming ensued.

"DIE YOU TRESPASSING WENCH!"

"I'M JUST THE ADVISOOOR!"

**...**

You would not believe how long it took to calm everyone down enough to actually start having civil conversations. Russia and America were both a little banged up from their weird, cartoon fight, so then we had to get them taken care of before we could all sit down and talk about the past few days. We all gathered in the parlor, all us Allies minus Russia sitting on one side, as America wouldn't let me within ten feet of him, Belarus peeking in occasionally from around the corner, and the Baltics dropped in a few times to serve refreshments on Russia's orders. I'm pretty sure they eavesdropped from outside for the rest of the time.

Then we-or, I guess I should say "they" since I didn't do much talking-spent over an hour scolding and chiding Russia like a strict mother would do to her misbehaving child. They ranted on about how what Russia did was wrong, disrespectful to the Allies, uncalled for, and any other backlashing-comment you could think of. I was a bit nervous that this may result in something serious and possibly cause a huge, awful change to the storyline-

-but in the end, it turned out to be rather uneventful. All they did was make Russia swear to never do something like this ever again, otherwise there would be more dire consequences for his actions. Russia promised (or at least made it seem like he did) and the whole thing finally ended.

Of course, not everyone was satisfied with how it was resolved. "Yeah, well I still don't like you! And I sure as hell don't trust you after what you pulled!" America proclaimed angrily. "Jinjer?" I turned my attention away from RC, who I'd been stroking on my lap, to the one who'd said my name. "Yes, Britain?"

"Have you told Russia anything?" He asked, casting a suspicious glance towards Russia. I averted my eyes. "No. Not a thing." I looked at Russia from the corner of my eye. He was smiling a little.

"Never mind about that! I still say that he deserves some sort of punishment for taking Jinjer!" America said. "Oh yea, about that. There's something I've been meaning to say to you, my friend." I said, drawing attention to me. I stood up, walked up to the U.S, and delivered a solid punch to his stomach.

America reeled back. "W-WHA-What was that for Jinjer!?"

"Don't give me that! Why didn't you tell me Russia had called you the night before he came to get me!? He told you he was coming and everything!" America blinked owlishly. "He what!?" Britain exclaimed. The others all shot America surprised looks. "Is zhat true!?" France questioned.

America pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "M-Maybe..." The others let out groans filled with exasperation. "You stupid American nation know absolutely nothing, aru!" China exclaimed, his accent slipping through more than usual. France put a hand to his face and mumbled something in French under his breath. And Britain completely face palmed.

"Why did you not tell us this _before!?" _The UK shouted. "Hey, back off! If you'da seen the way I spit in that commie's face over the phone and sent 'im running for the hills, you'd see why I didn't think it was a big deal!" Another groan echoed throughout the room. "So as usual, it was your shite arrogance that resulted in disaster." Britain mumbled in despair.

"B-But hey, c'mon give me _some _credit here! The minute I found out Jinjer'd been taken, I rounded up all of us and came to the rescue! Right, Jinjer?" America said. "Then why did it take you four days to get here?" I asked. America immediately deflated. "We were all stationed in separate locations across the East, so we it took us a while to meet up." Britain explained. "And I had problems in my production line to fix before I went anywhere else, aru." China added.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright. So, what now? Are we going to stay here and argue for the rest of the day?"

"No!" America and Britain yelled in unison. "I'd razher die..." France said. "I also want to leave now, aru." Said China. Britain stood from his seat. "I do believe we should be going now. I've had quite enough of this for one day."

"I don't think that will be happening."

All heads turned to Russia, who was looking outside the window. "Eh!?"

"You don't actually believe you can hold all of us prisoner here, do you?" Britain said nervously. Russia shook his head. "Not at all. Look." He pointed out the window. A few of us went over to look. "W-What's zhis!?" France exclaimed. "Dude, it's white, like, everywhere!" America observed.

Britain's eyes widened. "Wait a tick... where have the cars gone? And why does the ground seem so close? Are we not on the second floor?" Russia grinned. "It seems the latest blizzard has buried half the house in snow, da?"

"WHAT!?"

"You have _got _to be kidding me..." I mumbled in shock. "HAHA! Who cares about some lousy snow? We'll just wade through it!" America proclaimed. Meanwhile, a dark cloud of misery had descended on everyone else. Except Russia of course.

"I'm afraid that will do you no good, Mr. America. Even if you do manage to step out onto the snow without falling through it to your death, how do you propose you will get your cars going?"

America slowly paled in realization. "Uh, well I-"

"It looks like everyone is stuck here with me, then. Shame, da?" Russia said, grinning more than ever. The Allies started to sweat nervously. "So, unless you all wish to put on snowshoes and walk across my country, it looks like we will all be sleeping over at my house."

That's when the nations snapped out of it. Everyone started yelling strongly in protest at once, while Russia pleasantly dodged the items they threw at him. I just stood there shell-shocked.

As if things couldn't get worse, Belarus popped out from behind the couch. "_BIG BROOOOTHEEEER..." _Everyone including Russia screamed and darted to the opposite side of the room.

As for me, I took advantage of the chaos to leave the parlor, carrying RC in my arms. I met the Baltics in the hallway. "I-It doesn't sound like everyone is very happy in there." Lithuania said. "They're not." I answered in monotone. "W-What if they all continue the war in this very house!?" Latvia said nervously. "Wouldn't be surprised." I replied, making poor Latvia freeze up in fear. "It looks like you'll be setting a few extra places at the table tonight." I said to Lithuania, who blinked in surprise.

Estonia gave me a sympathetic smile, somehow understanding my partial-sarcasm. "You seem quite distressed. Anything we can do for you?" I nodded wearily. "...How about we go back to the library, and you can beat me at chess some more." Estonia nodded. "Of course."

I sighed as we walked down the halls, the echoes of yelling and fighting still audible. "It's gonna be a loooong night."

***shuffles feet* Uuuummm...extra long chapter in compensation for my absence? *gets hit with tomato* ...thought so.**

**Okay, I'm not going to sit here and throw a bunch of half-assed excuses at you for suddenly going MIW (missing in writing) but I do think you guys deserve a bit of an explanation. The sad truth is, I simply don't have the time to write like I used to. The summer has been hard on me. I took two summer classes, a summer job, had tons of personal issues, a death in the family...yeah. Plus, this past week I started back at an actual school for the first time since elementary school. You see, I've been homeschooled for many years, but now that my father went and got a job as a teacher, I was more or less forced to attend the school he teaches at. But there is a upside to that. Since I'm going to be so busy this year, and the only way I'll be able to get ANYTHING done is if I stick to a decent schedule, that means that I'll also have a schedule for writing. I'm going to have at least a bit of time in each week to just sit down and write, so though I cannot guarantee that my updates will get back to the same pace as before, I think they'll at least start being a bit more constant. Please hear me and believe me that I do not, DO NOT want to become that author that only ever updates their stories when they feel like it. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do to you guys. All I can ask is that you all have faith in me that I will continue this story, and I will finish it.**

**Also, I wanted to add a personal apology to Nightwatching, and UltimateFan-girl15, who both PMed me during my absence to ask when I was updating. I told them both certain dates, and both times I failed to deliver on those dates, and for that, I apologize.**

**One last thing before I go, one of my dear readers by the name of Agent Moonlight just published the first chapter of her very first OC hetalia story! She acknowledged my story in hers, so I will return the favor and acknowledge her here. Go check out her story and show her support, she deserves it!**

**Until next the next time. Thank you all so much for your continued support. It means so much for a second-hand author. :)**

**Kaze, over &amp; out.**


	22. Classic Books and Pale Ale

**HELLO BOYS! I'M BAAAAAAAACK!**

**I won't waste your time up here since most of you are probably eager to read the chapter, so I'll say whatever at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OHMYGODIT'SBEENSOLONG but I still don't own Hetalia.**

**Random Word of the Day: Redemption**

**April 16th, 1944**

Yet another seemingly normal day here in my temporary home decided to escalate into something else with no warning whatsoever. It seemed this world enjoyed watching my reactions to these situations that it constantly forced me into.

Well, the adventure today wasn't so bad though; in fact, I dare say it was rather enjoyable for me.

It was about ten in the morning, and I was sitting in the library reading while America worked in his office.

...Or he _was _working in his office, until he came into the library with a grumpy look on his face. "What's the haps, Ebeneezer?" I said teasingly. America crossed his arms. "The stupid Lime-face is on the phone, and he chewed me out for no good reason! The asshat..." I looked down and snickered. America could act just like a little kid sometimes.

"Oh, and he wants to talk to you, by the way." I blinked in surprise. "Britain? To me?"

Britain didn't call us very often, but when he did they were always short, to-the-point calls to tell us a piece of news about progress on the fronts, or a planned conference.

America nodded in response to my question, and gestured down the hallway with his head. "Yeah, he's on hold waitin' for ya. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted." I put down _The Red Badge of Courage _to continue reading later, and went to America's office.

America leaned against the door frame of his office as I picked up the telephone. "Hello?"

_"Ah, Jinjer is it? How are you?"_

Instead of its normal leveled seriousness, Britain's tone held irritation. Probably because of whatever America had said to him.

"I'm doing fine. And yourself?" I replied. Britain sighed a bit before he answered. _"I have a bit of a hassle on my hands, to be honest." _The annoyance in his tone grew. "Oh? What kind of hassle?"

Britain groaned, as if just remembering his problem stressed him out. _"Well you see, some of my officers succeeded in capturing the Italian nation brothers early this morning." _I raised my brows at this news. "You have Italy and Romano, then?"

_"So you know of Romano? I figured as much. Yes, I have both Italy and his stark older brother in my custody." _I chuckled, immediately understanding why he was so irritated. "That must be fun." Britain scoffed on the other line. _"If the word 'fun' defines attempting to deal with a whiny coward who screams the names of random brands of tomato sauce every five minutes, and a foul-mouthed imbecile that acts like a frightened cat every time I enter the room, BOTH of whom refuse to eat any of our food, then YES! I suppose it is fun!"_

Britain had to pause to take a breath after his short outburst. I pursed my lips to keep from laughing aloud. The UK cleared his throat before speaking again.

_"F-Forgive me for that. It was not my intention to yell at you." _I smiled as I imagined him awkwardly adjusting his tie, trying to ignore his pink-stained cheeks. Britain was quite adorable when he was embarrassed, after all. "Don't worry about it. So, what does this have to do with me?" There was a brief pause. _"Ah, yes, of course. Er...this is a bit of an embarrassment..."_

I could practically see him scratching his cheek as he thought. _"As I said before, the both of them are constantly refusing to eat anything we give to them. You would think we'd slipped some bloody arsenic into the food the way they react to it!" _I smirked in amusement as I pictured the angry, yet a slightly depressed look on Britain's face.

_"And that's not the only issue, unfortunately. We keep trying to get some information out of them, but...well, it's difficult to explain. You recall when we captured and questioned North Italy himself a couple years ago, do you not?"_

"Yea, I remember."

_"Well like that time, they are both more than willing to tell us everything they know, or so they say. But it's so strange and bizarre how the two of them speak; it's like they're so uptight and nervous that they can't even make their tongues move right! I know it may sound mad, but if you heard it yourself you would certainly see what I mean. Italy begins by babbling something about the Axis and gives you hope that he'll spill something useful, but then he mentions Germany, which angers Romano and the bloke starts yelling and cursing left and right. Myself or one of my soldiers then tells him to shut his trap, and so he screams and apologizes profusely. I can't even tell you how many times we've repeated this cycle! Some of the soldiers are beginning to spread rumors that they're possessed by demons or something!"_

Britain paused and sighed slightly.

_"In short, my men and I can't make heads or tails of what those Italian brothers are talking about. To make things worse, they're barely even talking at all now because they're hungry. And no matter what we offer them, they simply won't have it. I've tried calling France, but he outright refused to help at all. Not that I'm surprised, that bloody frog-face!"_

"Um...Britain? Don't mean to sound rude here but, um, did you have a point in telling me all this?" I had a teeny-tiny inkling of what he might be getting at here, but I couldn't be all that sure yet.

_"Ah...yes, my apologies." _The Brit cleared his throat awkwardly. _"We aren't getting anywhere at this rate, and we need to take advantage of this situation to get as much information out of our enemy as possible. It's been significantly more difficult to track the Axis's movements as of late. The fools finally got smarter, I suppose."_

He paused again, seeming to think something over_. "If I remember correctly, you seem to be rather good with handling these kinds of situations. I believe Italy has even taken a liking to you in the past. Am I correct?"_

"Um, that's a bit hard to say." I answered uncertainly. _"Nevertheless, you are still our advisor, and I believe it would be beneficial for the Allies if you were to aid us in handling this." _He sighed again. _"I hate to ask this, but if you're free at the moment- and I would be surprised if you weren't- would you be willing to come here and lend us a hand?"_

My eyes widened slightly. So my suspicions had been correct after all. I wasn't so much surprised about traveling suddenly (I'd gotten used to that long ago) but what I was surprised at was the fact that Britain had called me specifically to come and help him out. He didn't ask me…or anyone really…for help very often.

I felt a warm sense of giddiness for a reason I couldn't quite name. Perhaps because this was the first time he had ever requested my presence alone, not quite like the time he asked me to babysi- I mean, "keep an eye" on France when we went to Austria last summer.

I absently twirled the phone cord around my fingers as I answered, trying not to sound like my ego had just received a slight boost. "You want me to come to your country to help you?" Before Britain could reply, a loud "HUH!?" cut him off.

'Whoops...forgot America was still in here.'

The U.S attempted to snatch the phone from me, so I quickly held it out of his reach.

...Which didn't do much good, considering he's leagues taller than I am.

"You can't go to his cruddy country! Why would you ever wanna go over there!? Everything looks so dull and smells like vinegar!" America shouted. I heard Britain squawk in offense over the line. _"How dare you! My country is nothing like that!"_

"It is too! I had to live there for years, so I know!" America shot back, still trying to take the phone from me. "You know America, half of my heritage is still from that place." I said. Immediately, a depressing cloud fell over America, and he leaned with one hand against the door and his head down to sulk. I heard Britain chuckle a little. _"Nice thinking, Jinjer." _He said with a hint of arrogance.

It's not like I enjoyed making America feel down by reminding him of that little fact, but I had to think of some way to get him off me. "Yea, sorry about that. He's been a bit more protective of me ever since that incident in Russia." I said. _"And I understand that, but I am not Russia, and he should know that. So, will you come, Jinjer?"_

I considered for a brief minute, then smiled. "Sure. I don't see why not."

_"Splendid! Then I suggest you take the next flight to Birmingham to get here as soon as possible. I'll have someone meet you there. If all goes well after that, you may not even need to be here for more than a day."_

"Got it. I'll start getting ready now."

_"Very good. I'll see you when you get here."_

"See you." I hung up, excitement bubbling in my chest. Other than Japan, England had always been one of the places I'd always wished to visit, even before I got into Hetalia back in my world. As a child, it was because all my favorite stories took place in England. As I got older I became fascinated with the culture and history of the country, and of course, I had always been curious to see the place where my mother grew up. Granted it wouldn't be the same city, but the same country was close enough for me.

"So…you're going?" America asked grumpily. I sighed and ruffled my country's hair. "Yep, I gotta go. Duty calls." He swatted my hand away like a young, teenage boy would his mother's hand. "You don't have to! I'm tellin' ya, there's nothing cool over there! It's just a bunch of rain, and fish, and tea, and...and phone booths!"

I snickered in amusement. Leave it to Doctor Who to be referenced even before it was even created.

"But I want to see it for myself, America. Besides, Britain needs help over there, what kind of advisor would I be if I turned him down?" America crossed his arms. "Fine, then I'm coming with you!"

"...But didn't you say that you had an important meeting with several of your generals in a few hours? To put together strategies for the new front landings?" America groaned. "Daaamn...I completely forgot about that!"

War meetings had become far more frequent lately. My guess is that it was due to the last full year of the war progressing. Just last week America and I had flown down to Texas to observe some new weapon models. And may I add, the base down there was _huge._ But I guess one could expect that from Texas.

"Don't worry, Britain told me I shouldn't even be gone overnight." America bounced up and down like a child throwing a tantrum. "But Jinjeeer! We were gonna celebrate tonight!" I smiled softly. "I know. But it's fine, we can wait until tomorrow if need be. Now can I go get my stuff? I need to get going soon." I brushed past America to go to my room and fetch my bag that I kept packed for these occasions.

While I was at it, I called Chris and asked him to come pick me up in a few minutes, and called the local airport to ask when the next flight to Birmingham was. Luckily there was one in about an hour with a few seats still open, but I'd have to get there twenty minutes before to have enough time to purchase the ticket, get through security, bag check, and be at the gate before takeoff. That was nothing compared to how long it would take at an airport in the real world.

I changed into my uniform, pulled my hair back into a neat bun, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs to wait for Chris. America came down shortly afterwords, and thrust a couple of bills at me. "Here. You'll need it for the ticket." I took the money and stuffed it in my pocket. "Thanks." I tilted my head. "You still upset?" The U.S. wore a surprisingly serious expression. "Just...be back soon." I smiled, ignoring the fact that he didn't answer my question. "I'll try my best."

A car horn was sounded from outside. "He's quick, as usual." I said to myself before opening the front door. "Be careful when you get over there, dude! Don't let that Limey have any influence on you!" America said loudly as I walked off the porch. "Yea yea, don't worry." I replied.

"Seriously don't let him convince you to move over there with him! You're American to the core, remember that!" He shouted. I waved backwards without facing him. "That won't happen either, cool off already."

But America wasn't done. "I mean it dude, if you come back with a weird British accent and a stuffy attitude, I'll never forgive you!" I sighed as I opened the door to the passenger seat. "_Bye, _Alfred!"

I slid into the car and shut the door before he could reply. "Drive. Before he decides he has more to "warn" me about." I told Chris, who chuckled and heeded my request. "Seems Sir Alfred cares very much for ye." I hummed in response. "Maybe so."

We made small talk until we reached the local airport. "Then, you'll be all right by yourself, miss?" Chris asked me as I got out of the car. "Yea, I think so. I've done this before." He smiled kindly. "Do make sure ye stay safe. It'd hurt the world something awful if you were to be hurt." I chuckled. "I don't know about that, but I'll be careful. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'll do no such thing." Chris pulled his hat down so that a shadow was cast over his eyes. "That nation of Britain is quite the lenient one when it comes to ye, after all." With that, he drove away. I stared curiuosly after the car. "You really should work on those cryptic messages, man." I mumbled.

**...**

Getting through the airport wasn't too hard a chore, discounting all the times I was questioned about my company, to which the answer was "none." I'd gotten quite used to being underestimated as a woman in the forties, but that didn't mean I'd learned to like it.

The flight to Birmingham took forty-five minutes. I'd thought to bring a watch with me this time so I could calculate the time it took to travel across the ocean to another continent. Or, at least from America to Europe. I arrived in Birmingham at around noon that day. I wasn't sure what to do when I exited the plane. Britain said he'd send someone to come and get me, but of course had given me absolutely no description or further details. I wandered around the British airport for a while, trying not to look too much like a dumb tourist while at the same time keeping an eye out for anyone that might be an English military officer.

"Pardon me." An unfamiliar voice piped up from behind. Tensing on reflex, I turned around to see an average-looking man wearing a long coat and a top hat. "Yes?" I asked in a level tone. "Are you the Miss known as Jinjer O'Dale?" He asked quietly. I hesitated, eyeing him up and down.

Noticing my slight suspicion, he sighed and smiled a little. "Does the phrase _"Alfred and Francis choke on their bloody food" _mean anything to you?" I blinked in surprise. "...I... well um, to some...kind of extent, I guess."

'That sounds like something Britain would say...'

The man smiled in satisfaction. "Ah, so I've not chosen wrong after all. You see, I was instructed to say those words if the person I am meant to escort did not take to me." I sighed and nodded in understanding. "Oh, so you're the one taking me to the...meeting place. Then the answer to your first question is yes. I'm her."

The man tipped his hat towards me. "Very good. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam. I've heard many good things about you." I chuckled with a hint of sarcasm. "So has everyone else, apparently." He smiled and gestured in the opposite direction. "The car is waiting outside. This way, if you please." I nodded and followed him at a steady pace. I noticed the man had a slight...twang or something in his accent that Britain didn't. Maybe he was from a different part of England?

"I'm sorry about suspecting you, by the way." I said. The man glanced at me from over his shoulder. "That's quite alright, madam. It's an understandable reaction in your situation."

I didn't like having to suspect every unknown person I came across. I just...wasn't sure what to do anymore. The fact that my position had long ago been revealed to the planet should scare me half to death. But then again, this was Hetalia. Basic logic and reasoning worked differently here. And even though I'd lived here for roughly two years now, I still had trouble making heads or tails of how this universe operated. Perhaps I never would.

"Pardon, miss. That's the wrong side." I paused in my reach for the car door handle. Upon closer inspection, I saw a steering wheel through the window of what I had believed to be the passenger side. I withdrew my hand and rubbed the back of my head. "Aha...right. Sorry about that." The man smiled understandably.

'Gah, I can't believe I just made the most obviously-American mistake an American can make when coming to England! Thank goodness Britain himself wasn't here to witness that...' I thought as I got into the correct side of the car.

"I do hope you enjoy your time here, miss. I've resided in this country the entirety of my life, and I'm quite fond of it." The man said. "I certainly hope so. I've been wanting to visit this country since I was little." I replied, returning his friendly smile. "Ah, that warms my heart to hear. I've not come across many Americans in my time, but they don't usually seem impressed with England."

"I noticed you have a slightly different accent than what I normally hear from English people. What part of Britain are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired curiously. "Ah, that would be my Northern blood showing itself. I was born and raised in Manchester, you see." I brightened. "Really? My mother was from there too." He looked a bit surprised. "Is that so? And yet you're American?" I chuckled a bit. "Well, she went to America when she was a young adult, and that's where she met my father."

The man seemed to be quite interested by this. "Well would you believe that. My own father would never have stood for such a thing! Old-fashioned coot, he was." I laughed. "I know a few of those myself..." I said, thinking of my fellow Allies. The man shook his head with a smile. "Well, I applaud your parents. I never got much of a chance to interact with foreigners myself. I was a curious young lad, so I often wondered about them though." He laughed a bit. "I've tried to work the North out of my accent since enrolling in the military, and moving all over England. Haven't had much luck so far."

"I kind of like your accent, though. It has a nice ring to it." I said.

The fact that it reminded me of my mother went unsaid.

The man smiled at me. "Thank you, miss. I do believe the only other person whose paid me such a compliment is my fiance." I smiled more, feeling strangely comfortable in this conversation. "She must be a very lucky woman." He blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Ah...I'm not certain about that. I appreciate your kind words, despite."

He cast me a thoughtful glance. "You actually...remind me of her a bit." I blinked. "I do?" He nodded, smiling warmly at the thought of his wife to be. "I couldn't say the reason. You simply remind me of her." Seeing such a heartwarming expression on a man in love lifted the remains of my tense spirit. "I'm glad to remind you of something that makes you happy."

I decided I liked this man. He was friendly, and rather cheerful for an Englishman (hey, this is the Hetalia world we're talking about here). He had a comforting smile that had sense of familiarity to it. I was glad Britain chose such a man to welcome me. It really helped to melt my nerves.

It felt a bit surreal to me as we drove through the city of Birmingham. I now realized why movies depicting the Victorian era of England were always so grey and dull; it's because that was very much what everything seemed like. The skies were cloudy and grey, the stones that made up the streets were grey, and several of the buildings were grey as well. The streets here were narrower than I was used to, and a lot of the buildings were pressed tightly together along the roads. And speaking of roads, everyone was driving on the wrong side of them.

But despite all that, there was just something about the atmosphere of this place that I couldn't help but find completely awesome. New York was fantastic, Austria was beautiful, but this...this was amazing.

All the history that lied in this country ran through my head. All the famous people that were born here, all the century-turning events that occurred here, and the sheer power that this nation possessed even though it was just a large island. I was quickly drawn in by England's natural and strange charm, and I certainly wasn't complaining.

As quickly as England had awed me, I suddenly found myself feeling somewhat melancholic just as quickly. I had absolutely no idea why.

I sighed despite myself. I knew it wasn't all that unusual for someone to have a sudden shift in their mood when there was a change in their environment. But this...this just didn't feel natural! These things that I was feeling were foreign to me. Not because I had never felt these particular emotions before; I had just never felt them so out of blue, and seemingly without reason.

It was almost like...these emotions weren't my own.

"How is...everyone doing?" I asked suddenly, not knowing where such a question came from. "Beg your pardon?" The man replied in confusion. I rubbed the back of my head, thinking of a way to elaborate what I meant. "I mean...the people here. Like you. And everyone else serving. How are they?" The man's expression slowly fell. "...Ah. Well..." He turned his gaze toward the road, smiling with a hint of weariness. "...We are managing."

I clutched Ancient Britain's necklace through my shirt. Was that...her I was feeling?

I discreetly pulled my necklace out of my shirt for a moment to stare at it. The refection in the brilliant raindrop stone was more frazzled than usual. Normally when I gazed at it, the reflection in the stone looked like slowly moving ripples when put into the sunlight. Now, it looked more like a swirling whirlpool amidst turmoil.

I swallowed hard. Looking into this stone usually calmed me. But now...it was making me uneasy.

'...Are you sad, Britannia?'

**...**

We soon arrived at a large gate that reminded me of a medieval castle gate with a few modern touches. I watched the tall iron doors slowly creak open, giving the place an eerie atmosphere that made it feel creepy and awesome at the same time. I'd never been a fan of horror flicks- especially violent ones- but spooky mystery movies with ghosts and phantoms and stuff had always entertained me. It could have the corniest suspense, the dumbest characters, and most senseless plot, and I'd eat it right up.

The inside of the base was just short of a prison-like area, with tall watchtowers, intimidating structures, and soldiers practically everywhere. I suppressed the urge to shudder. This was nothing like the bases in America. I didn't even want to think about what it must look like during the night.

The man stopped in front of the biggest building, and we stepped out onto the gravel ground. "The general's office is in this building. I'll guide you there before I take off." He said. I nodded in thanks.

The inside of the building was...underwhelming compared to the outside. It looked like a modern-day courthouse, except with much different security. Soldiers stopped us left and right, and every time my escort had to lift his hat and reveal his face, then the soldiers would nod and continue about their business. I received a few curious glances here and there, but they never held for very long. And the few that decided to ask about me got this simple response from the man: "She is the General's special guest."

It would barely take two seconds for the soldier to duck his head, give a quick nod, then walk away. Although I found this strange, I didn't question it. I could take a few measly soldiers getting the wrong idea about me. I doubted I would ever see them again once I left this place.

A flight of stairs and several hallways later, we reached a door guarded by two soldiers. "I've brought General Kirkland's requested aid." He said, gesturing to me. The soldiers gave a hint of a nod before one of them opened the door that led into an office. The man smiled at me. "This is where we part ways. God be with you, madam."

"Thank you for your help." I replied. The man whose name I did not know tipped his hat to me, and walked away.

I turned to the other two soldiers. "The General has stepped out momentarily. He has requested that you remain here until he returns." The one on the left explained, gesturing into the office. I nodded and obediently walked in, hearing the door close behind me.

'Well.' I thought. 'If nothing else, at least I know I'm safe in here.' I took a seat in front of the desk and looked around the room. The office was simple and average, for the most part. Similar to Russia's desk, there was a cup resting on the corner with pens and a miniature English flag in it. I wondered if all the nations had something like that on their desks. America had a coffee mug on his with a miniature version of his flag in it, and so did Russia; except now that I think about it, his might have been a large vodka bottle...

I decided that I would pay attention to that from now on whenever I got to visit the office of a nation.

Other than that, I didn't spot anything personal in the office. And unfortunately, being the restless young adult that despised boredom that I am, I quickly tired of staring pointlessly at the plain office. I got up and paced around some, and had to physically slap my own hand away when it reached for the main drawer of Britain's desk. I knew better than to snoop, but I was bored out of my mind!

Just as I was on the verge of slumping back in a chair and subjecting myself to staring up at the ceiling until Britain got back, I spotted my saving grace. In a small glass case built into the wall that was hidden behind the desk, were two shelves of books. And what's better: they were books I actually recognized!

I popped open the glass case and snatched the copy of _The Hobbit. _I shamelessly held the book up as if I was Link after opening a treasure chest, and kissed its hardback cover.

Personally, I had always been more of a British literature lover than a fan of American literature. From the tragic, and ghostly circumstances of Jane Eyre and Wuthering Heights, to the courageous, grand, fairy tale-like adventure of Beowulf, I loved nearly any piece literature that originated from England. Of course, it didn't have to be an old classic to earn my praise. I wasn't objected to children's books, especially an epic trilogy such as _The Lord of the Rings, _although the rest of the books hadn't been written yet.

"I knew coming to England was a good idea! America's library doesn't have these!" I spoke excitedly to myself as I hurriedly sat down and opened the novel. I didn't take long to get lost in the pages of one of my favorite books, and thus I didn't hear the very person I had come here to see when he finally came back to his office.

Instead I was alerted by a sudden tap on my shoulder, interrupting my mental journey, and sort of scaring me out of my wits.

...just a little.

I jumped up and fell into a fighting stance on reflex, as I had done more than once before when startled. I was met with the face of a confused (and also somewhat startled himself) Brit nation. I blinked a couple of times, then quickly dropped out of my stance.

'Shoooooot I must have looked stupid! Leave it to me to embarrass myself not even a couple hours into a trip by myself.'

"Uh...hey there, Britain! I didn't hear you come in. Sorry about that, I was kind of distracted. Ehehehe..." Britain gave me a long, strange look. "...I trust you were not doing anything sneaky or indecent in my office."

I face palmed.

Holding back the urge to groan in exasperation at the suspicious Brit, I held up my right hand and put my left behind my back. "I solemnly swear that I was NOT up to no good." Britain raised a curious brow, but nodded, satisfied with my reassurance. "Very well. Take a seat, Jinjer."

I did so, and Britain sat behind his desk. A beat of slightly awkward silence passed. "...I apologize for being late. I was pulled aside last minute into an important conversation that lasted longer than I would have preferred. I trust your arrival here went well?" Britain asked. I nodded. "Quite well."

His eyes fell downwards, and he raised a brow. I followed his gaze to the book I'd been reading sitting in my lap. "Oh! Right." I stood and placed the book on his desk. "I got bored waiting for you, so I kinda started reading that. Sorry for taking it without permission." Britain picked the book up, and turned it over as he examined it. "Well, I suppose if you didn't damage it, it's no problem."

I rolled my eyes. As if I would damage a perfectly good book.

"Do you know this book?" Britain asked. "Oh, definitely. I've read it many times. It's one of my favorites." I replied with a smile. Britain hummed thoughtfully. "I recently discovered this story myself. It was written a good few years ago, but somehow, I haven't come across it until this year. And I must say, it's been a while since the last time I've so thoroughly enjoyed a novel. I nearly could not believe I was reading a children's book." A rare smile graced Britain's face as he looked at the cover. Seeing this made me smile more myself. "I know! It's so creative and original! And the guy who wrote it actually made up several totally new languages just for it! Now that's talent and devotion."

Britain nodded thoughtfully in agreement. "Indeed. It seems all the halfway decent authors have either retired, or died off. It's becoming increasingly hard to find well-written books these days." I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, if you think it's bad now, just wait until my time. Ugh, nothing but stupid teen novels written by people that probably never took a college English class, all with boring heroines that somehow end up in a dumb love triangle with two attractive, but equally bland, guys, and all with the same dystopian setting and basic "Have to take down the evil government and go against the status qou" plot. Because _apparently,_ Mary-sue teenagers are the only people in the world that can get anything done! Gee, never seen that one before! AUGH, the book world is dying! Would it _kill _society to have _one, stinkin _original idea!? It was fine when the Hunger Games did it, but now it's just ridiculous! What has happened to humanity!?" I finished my grand, over-the-top rant by burying my face in my hands.

"Er..." I looked up to see Britain staring at me like I was an alien, with some slight concern mixed in. Probably because he was questioning if I was alright in the head. I sat up slowly, feeling heat creep up my neck. It seemed my big mouth had decided to embarrass me again.

I, Jinjer Marie O'Dale, had just ranted about modern teen novels to the personification of Great Britain in 1944.

I scratched my neck. "Um..." Gee, I haven't blushed this hard in a long time.

Then, Britain suddenly buried his head in his arms upon his desk. I was just about ready to jump out the window. 'Oh great...he's probably regretting asking me to come. Niiiiiice, Jin. You just let out all your book rage on England himself, who had no idea what you were talking about the whole time. It's not like he's been home to some of the greatest, most famous books and authors in history or anything!'

"...heh." I looked up at the sudden noise. England's form was shaking slightly, and it sounded like he was...snorting? Those snorts slowly changed into muffled chuckles, which changed into- dare I say- boisterous laughter. He raised his head from the desk, and turned so that I couldn't see his face while he laughed into his arm.

I sat there stunned as a taser victim. Britain...the nation of Britain...was laughing? From _amusement? _Not victoriously, or because something bad had happened to France? He was actually _laughing out of amusement!?_

"Uh...Brit...ain? Are you...alright?" I asked cautiously. Britain quickly got his laughter under control, and cleared his throat a few times before he turned to face me. He still had a smirk on his face. "I am perfectly alright." I blinked owlishly. "Are...are you sure?" He huffed, and crossed his arms. _"Yes."_ His smile softened as he adjusted his collar, looking down as if recalling a fond memory. "I cannot remember the last time I laughed like that."

"I wasn't aware you genuinely laughed at all..."

Britain shot me a look. "Sorry! I'll shut up." I said quickly, mentally kicking myself again. Britain sighed. "Don't trouble yourself. It's rather amusing when you speak." I raised a brow. "Is that...a good thing?" As if just realizing what he'd said, Britain quickly corrected himself. "At least this once it was." He cleared his throat. "I've never met someone so...vociferous about books before." I tilted my head. "I doubt that."

Britain shook his head. "Of course, I've met many who were passionate about books- myself included- but that particular passion is usually shown quietly. I've not ever heard a book lover voice their personal opinions of what they read in such a rage-like fashion." He paused and looked back down at the Hobbit. "To top it off, I wasn't even aware you loved books." I scratched my neck some more. "...Yea. Reading has always been a hobby of mine. And I don't often get to talk about good books with other book lovers, so whenever I do I kind of get...um...over excited?"

Yes, I rarely ever got to release my inner book geek with others. The only other person I was close to that liked to read was aunt Corrine. But the books she liked to read and the books I like to read were very different. Uncle Mik rarely read for pleasure, and Jamey's ADHD prevented her from staying focused for two pages. You can imagine what an absolute nightmare she had been to every one of her teachers.

"I can see that." Britain said. I hid my face in shame. "Sorry about that...I honestly can't help myself sometimes." Britain smirked again. "On the contrary of what you're likely thinking, I actually found it quite amusing." I gave him a wary glance. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

Paying my remark no heed, Britain looked at the book in his hand again. "Since we're on the topic of future books-" He looked back at me. "-would it be alright if I asked how well this particular novel holds up in the future?" I smiled, relieved to switch the topic away from me and my big-mouthed tendencies. "Well, actually-"

As I told Britain about his famed Lord of the Rings series (and unintentionally inflating his ego as well), I began to realize the casualty of our conversation. I had never guessed I would be able to sit down and talk about a common interest with Britain of all people. I assumed the moment I arrived here, it would be straight to business.

But...I didn't particularly mind. I would gladly take an opportunity to chat casually with Britain. Not sure if I could say it would bring us closer...but it was nice. It made me feel just a little more welcome.

"-and that's why I will never go to another movie musical again." I finished. "Ha! I always thought that book was too long for its own good. I never understood the appeal of it. And of course, that idiot France had to rub it in my face for _years _on end because he had finally gotten _one _bloody story that was _supposedly _just as popular as many of mine had been in the past. Poppycock, if I do say so myself." I nodded. "I remember reading a shortened version in high school, and I enjoyed it to an extent. But it was almost _too _depressing. And that's saying a lot, considering all the other rather dark pieces of literature I've read and loved."

Britain nodded in agreement as he flipped through the pages of the Hobbit. "This idea you've just told about baffles me. Are there places in the future where people sing all the time instead of speak?" I laughed at that thought. "Well no, it's more of a-"

Our conversation was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. "What is it?" Britain said, reverting to his role as a general. A British soldier poked his head into the office. "Pardon the intrusion, sir. The Italians have become...eh, how do you say...more anxious than before?" If I had eyes in the back of my head, I would have noticed Britain and I blink at the exact same time.

The UK stood quickly, and I followed suit. "What do you mean by 'anxious'?" Britain demanded. The soldier appeared to be lost for an answer. "Well sir...I think you'll just have to come see for yourself." Britain groaned and ran an irritated hand through his hair. "Very well, so be it. Come, Jinjer."

I obediently followed the two Brits out of the office to wherever Italy and Romano were being kept. "Ah, bloody hell!" Britain mumbled as we walked quickly through the building. He was glancing at a pocket watch he'd pulled out of his coat. "We're unacceptably behind schedule! Where has the time gone since last I checked?"

I almost felt the need to apologize for being the reason we'd been delayed, but I decided now probably wasn't a good time to do that.

We traveled back out into the base to a different, smaller building that was made completely of concrete. 'If those aren't the containment cells, I don't know what would be.' I thought as the guards in the front opened the big, metal door for us.

Inside was a long hallway with metal doors lining them all the way to the exit at the end of the building. We walked to the middle door on the right wall. The soldier knocked on it in a pattern of four, and it was slid open to reveal a larger room with an open bar cell in the far-left corner.

This is when I finally got to see the Italian brothers. Britain let out a surprised grunt when he saw them, casting a questioning look to the other two soldiers in there, who merely shrugged hopelessly in response. I certainly didn't blame them for their reactions. Italy and Romano were quite a sight.

Italy was lying face-down on the floor of the cell with his rear stuck up in the air, and the other, who I assumed was Romano, was sprawled out with his back against a crate, his arms and head hanging down behind it so his face wasn't visible. I may have laughed had the situation been different.

"Good God! Have they dropped dead!?" Britain exclaimed. Before anyone could answer, a loud _GRRR _echoed throughout the room. One of the soldiers shivered. "I despise it when they do that...it reminds me of some sort of beast."

"Well I guess that answers that." I remarked. If I didn't know better, I would probably be freaking out believing the Italians were dying of starvation.

"They've been like that for a half hour now. We don't know what's gotten into the little half-wits." The soldier that had come to get us explained. "I don't think 'anxious' is the best word to describe this situation." Britain remarked. The soldier nodded. "Apologies, sir. I did not know how else to say it."

Britain turned his attention to me. "Alright, Jinjer. I suppose this is as good a time as any to show us what you can do." I was torn between shrugging helplessly or saluting in response. I opted for just walking up to the cell without a word.

I didn't know _what _I was going to do, or if it would help; but I was the advisor, and this was the reason I'd been sent here for. I had to at least give it a shot.

"Um...hello in there? Can you hear me Ita-or, uh, Mr. Italian soldier? Are you alright?" The questioned nation stirred slightly when I called him. He slowly turned his face so he was looking at me. His eyes were still in that same so-squinted-they-were-practically-closed position, and yet there were dark circles beneath them. He looked more comically pitiful more than anything.

He stared at me for a good long moment. Then he did something unexpected: he screamed.

His sudden yelp startled me and the others. "OH NO! It's happening! I am going crazy!" Italy exclaimed fearfully. "Shut up idiot fratello...I am trying to play dead so we can get out of this hell hole." Another voice chimed in. Romano hadn't moved from his position, but I'm sure it had been him who'd spoken.

"It's-a too late! I'm going crazy! I'm seeing a lovely hallucination! Ah! Is this...the light!? I am seeing it! Have the angels come for my pasta-loving soul to take-a me to heaven?" Italy rambled on. "Snap out of it, garlic muncher! You'll not be allowed to die until you give up some useful information!" Britain piped up, joining me in front of the cell. Italy screamed again.

"Oh, wait I was wrong, this cannot be heaven, Britain is here!" The UK squawked in offense. "How dare you! I'll have you know my country has followed the laws of Christianity for centuries!"

"Why did he just call the general by the name of the country?" I heard one of the soldiers say in confusion. "The poor bloke's likely suffering from some kind of mental illness." Answered another.

"BE QUIET! I SAID I AM-A TRYING TO PLAY DEAD! I NEED TO ESCAPE FROM THESE DAMN BRITS IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I STARVE TO DEATH OR DIE OF THEIR FOOD POISONING!" Romano, who'd finally gotten up, screamed at everyone disturbing his "brilliant" plan.

Britain was scarily quiet for a moment as he slowly turned towards Romano. There was a beat of tense silence; then, the room was steadily filled with a dark aura. It wasn't a spine-shivering aura like Russia's, nor was it blood-chilling like Belarus's This aura felt angered, almost spiteful even. I couldn't say I was afraid of it, but it was definitely off-putting.

_"Say that one more bloody time. I DARE you." _Britain's voice sounded like a dragon's warning growl. 'Uh oh. They've released the dark side of the tsundere.' I thought, slowly inching away from the angered Brit.

Italy and Romano now clung to each other shaking like leaves as they stared in horror at Britain. The other soldiers let out wary gasps. I thought then that I should probably clear the room of the non-involved bystanders.

"The rest of you should leave." I said quickly to the soldiers. "B-But madam-" One of them started to protest, looking over at Britain with concern. I looked them square in the eyes. "Does the thought of being cursed sound good to you? I'll take care of this, just go!" I said again, using my best leave-no-room-for-objection tone.

The soldiers finally obeyed, and I ushered them all out quickly. It would be much easier to deal with the Italians and Britain with them gone.

When I turned back, I found Britain had pulled out his spell book and suddenly donned his black wizard robe. _"I'LL NOT STAND TO BE INSULTED ANY LONGER BY SUCH FOBBISH TWITS. I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SANTORITA MITAMAETA RINGO JONAH-"_

"NO."

_SLAM_

"AAGH!"

"OW! BOLLOCKS!"

The room quickly turned back to normal. Italy and Romano sat frozen still, blinking in confusion at what had just happened. Britain was shaking out his injured finger, muttering curses under his breath. I stood silently with my arms crossed, waiting for the angered shouts that were sure to come in three, two-

"What the hell, Jinjer!? You can't just interrupt a curse spell like that, it's against the rules! Not to mention dangerous!" Britain shouted angrily.

When I realized Britain intended to cast some kind of curse upon the poor Italians, I hadn't hesitated to walk up and shut his dumb spell book shut, accidentally slamming his finger in it. That had done the trick, and both the room and Britain himself seemed to be back to normal.

I sighed and grabbed hold of the UK's collar. "Alright, mister. Come and have a word with the advisor."

"Wha- unhand me, I'm perfectly capable of self-maneuver! And don't speak to me like a child!"

I dragged Britain to the back of the room to speak with our backs turned to the Italians. "Just take a second and calm down, okay? You can't put a curse on Italy and Romano, we're trying to get useful information out of them, remember? Something we can't do if you invoke the wrath of Smaug on them." Britain rubbed his injured finger with an irritated expression. "Fine, fine...I suppose I did overreact a bit..."

I bit my tongue to keep from rebutting against that claim.

"I think you should probably stand back and let me do the talking for now. It's nothing personal, but Italy and Romano are obviously very afraid of you, and won't talk properly if you're near. Plus, I think it would also be best for yourself if you don't talk to them for a while."

Britain huffed. "...Very well, if you insist." I could sense the reproach in his tone. He likely wasn't too happy with me since I'd suddenly halted his spell, and hurt his finger. "I'm sorry about your finger, alright? Would you like me to kiss it?"

Immediately after those words left my mouth, I wondered _why on earth _I had even thought to say them at all. Had I been around kids lately or something? Maybe I had forgotten who I was talking to, and it had just seemed like the natural thing to do? And I had said it so casually too...

...I swear, if I had an inner self that was the embodiment of my common sense, she would be face palming right now. And possibly blushing madly...

Speaking of blushing...Britain's face had gone completely red at my words. "W-WHA-I-T-THAT-"He stuttered, seeming to be in a state of shock. Thinking quickly, I laughed and patted his shoulder playfully. "Haha, just kidding! Gotcha!"

His expression relaxed, although he still eyed me strangely. "Ah yes, of course. W-Well then, um..." I quickly turned away and scratched my neck. "I'll just...go and do my job now. Heh..." I brushed past Britain.

My mouth had gone off in a very unusual way this time. I still hadn't the slightest clue why I had said such a thing, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. I had some Italian nations to subtly interrogate.

I did my best to smile nicely as I approached the cage. "I'm sorry about that. Are you two alright?" Romano eyed me in confusion. "...And who are you supposed to be?" He inquired. Just as I was about to introduce myself, Italy piped up.

"JINJEEEEEER~!"

In the next moment, I was pulled right into the bars of the cell, nearly banging my head in the process. I felt two arms wrap tightly around me in a familiar kind of embrace. I guess I really should have seen it coming, but I hadn't seen Italy in a while, and frankly I didn't expect him to be so desperate for female contact that he'd try and hug me through the bars of a cage. Made me wonder what situations like these did to him mentally.

"Ah-gah-um, hello Italy. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" I said with a strained voice. Being pressed up against the cold bars of a cell was not very comfortable. I saw Britain step forth to help me from the corner of my eye, but I gestured at him to stop. Italy would be more likely to spill something if he wasn't tense. Not that I particularly LIKED being his teddy bear, but if that's what it took to get him to let his guard down, then so be it.

"It's a MIRACLE! Just as I was beginning to see my life flash-a before my eyes, you appear to save me! I knew God hadn't abandoned me! Oh-" Italy was suddenly pulled away from me. "How many times do I have to tell you to think before you do something stupid, idiot fratello?" Romano scolded Italy, holding him by his collar. "Eh? W-What did I do wrong? It's okay, Jinjer doesn't mind! She always lets-a me hug her!" Romano groaned. "_Idiota. _Why do you have to be so naive-a? This is why you're always getting kidnapped and needing me, or that jerk Spain, or that potato-loving bastard to come and save-a you!"

"But you never come to save me, Romano-"

"SHUT UP! The point is you cannot trust any _donna _with a pretty face that comes along-a! Look at her, she is obviously with Britain! She's probably plotting to overthrow us as we speak, and it will be all your fault!" Romano said angrily. Italy however, seemed completely unphased by his brother's temper. "Aw, don't worry Romano, you don't-a have to be jealous. I'm sure Jinjer would be happy to hug you too! She's very soft, and smells-a so nice! Just hug her, and you'll be in a good mood in no time!"

Romano slapped a hand to his face. "I don't WANT to hug her! I don't even want to talk to her! I don't care that she's pretty, and is probably the only ragazza around for miles, and that she looks like she might actually be nice compared to the other bastards here, and-"

Romano's eyes grew wide. "AH GODDAMMIT! You made me compliment her, you numbskull! This is all your fault, now she probably thinks I have a thing for her!" He shouted, wagging his finger accusingly at Italy.

'I wonder if I should be amused or worried that they're talking about me when I'm standing right here.' I thought as I looked between the two brothers.

"I-I'm sorry, Romano. I just thought you would be cranky after being stuck-a here for so long without pizza, or wine, or girls, and especially after big brother Spain refused to come and rescue us-" Romano became even more enraged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM! THAT CHURRO-LOVING BASTARDO! And after all I did-a for him as a child, he just tosses me aside like- like a basket of rotten tomatoes! Next time I see him, I am going to-"

Romano suddenly froze mid-sentence. He looked at me and blinked. He looked over at Britain and blinked.

"HEY!" I jumped at Romano's outburst.

He grabbed Italy by the collar and shook him. "HOLD ON ONE DAMN SECOND! WHY HAS EVERYONE BEEN ACTING SO CASUAL THIS WHOLE TIME!? WE JUST BLEW OUR ENTIRE SECRET TO THIS RANDOM WOMAN!"

I sweat dropped. 'Did he...really just now notice?'

Seeing how Italy was pretty much incapable of talking, I decided it was finally my turn to speak up. "Excuse me, Mr. South Italy?" Romano stopped shaking his brother and looked at me suspiciously. "Eh? What do you want, secret-stealing wench?"

'Maybe talking with Romano is going to be harder than I thought...'

Despite what I thought, I smiled anyway as I introduced myself. "You don't have to worry about your secret, I've been aware for a long time, and I promise it is safe with me. My name is Jinjer O'Dale, and you're correct. I'm with Britain, or more specifically, the Allies, as their advisor. Pleasure to meet you."

Romano peered at me as if trying to remember something. "...I think I may remember that jerkface Spain mentioning something about some human girl that had become a member of the Allies." He looked me up and down. "You are telling me _you're _her?" I nodded. "Sorry if my appearance disappoints you."

I really had no clue what the nations expected to see when they met me. But so far, every new nation I'd met who'd heard about me beforehand seemed to be surprised when they saw what I looked like.

Italy sat up, a comical circle of dizziness spinning around his head. "Jinjer is actually really strong! I've seen her stand up to big brother France, and all the Allies really like-a her!" I raised a brow. "Well, I'm not so sure about that. But thank you for the compliment, Italy."

Romano 'humphed.' "Well, I couldn't care less. I just want to get out of here."

_GRRRR_

Both the Italians expression fell, and they put their hands to their stomachs. "...But I need some food first." Romano said, his tone suddenly pitiful. Comical tears ran down Italy's face. "I don't-a know how much longer I can last...if I don't get pasta soon, I think I'll die!"

"This is worse than the time that jerk Spain accidentally locked me in-a the barn with his smelly horses, and left-a me in there for the whole night." Romano said.

'Hm...Spain. I haven't met him yet, but I know he sort of aided the Axis during this time. Plus he's good friends with both Italy and Romano, so maybe...'

"Spain, huh? I heard he's trying to recover from a civil war. How's he been doing? Have you seen him lately?" I asked, mainly directing my question towards Italy. Romano seemed too suspicious of me to answer any of my questions, and I knew he certainly wouldn't since I was talking about someone he wasn't too happy with right now.

Italy smiled at me. "Yes, I went to visit big brother Spain last summer. He was mostly complaining about-a his boss making him do little things like make paper roses and miniature sombreros to sell, and Germany asking for supplies along with that."

I inwardly fist-pumped.

"Poor guy, that must be rough. What has Germany been bugging him for?"

I turned just enough to see Britain whip out a notepad and give me a nod of approval. 'Keep going.' He mouthed.

Italy hummed in thought. "Well...the other day I overheard Germany talking with him on the phone, and-"

_GRRRR_

In the next moment, Italy was curled up on the floor holding his stomach pitifully, more crocodile tears running down his face. Romano hadn't moved from his sprawled-out position on the floor.

Were the Italians in this world really this incapable of functioning without their food?

I sighed and turned to Britain, giving him a shake of my head. He let out a frustrated groan. "Damn! And we were so close!"

"Don't give up, we still have an option." I said, walking up to him. "And what might that be?" He questioned, scratching out something on his notepad. "Well, it's pretty obvious that if we want them to talk, we're gonna have to get some food in them." Britain eyed me. "I figured that out long ago! But how do you propose we get them to eat when they turn up their noses at anything we offer them!?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. 'I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this...'

"Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

**...**

_"'Allo?"_

"Hey, France. It's Jinjer."

_"Ah~! What a pleasant surprise! Jinjer my darling, 'ow are you? It 'as been far, far too long since last we spoke!"_

"Yea, it's been awhile. I'm actually in a situation of need here at the moment. Are you busy?"

_"Oh my~. My dear, 'ave you finally come to your senses and realized your desperate need for moi? I knew you would realize one day! I shall-"_

"NO France, it's nothing like that. Kindly pull your head out of the clouds."

_"Aw...anozher time, zhen. What is it you need? Anyzhing you desire my love, just ask, and it shall be done!"_

"Um, thanks. I don't think it's anything as spectacular as you're imagining. You see, I have a couple of very troublesome, and VERY hungry Italians on my hands. I've been put on the interrogation team, but as you probably know, they're literally incapable of talking straight when their stomachs are growling every five seconds. And because they're unbelievably picky, they won't eat anything unless it's something they know will taste good. And um...let's just say due to our location, nothing that's been offered to them so far has been in their favor."

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I thought of the immature Italian nations. I still had trouble wrapping my head around the logic of this world. If they were truly as hungry as they claimed they were, you'd think they'd be willing to eat anything. But NO_._ They just HAD to be difficult and give me an extra job to do.

_"...Jinjer. By any chance, are you with Britain?"_

"Ah...yes. I guess it's pretty obvious, huh?"

_"Zhat tasteless fool phoned me sometime yesterday with zhe same problem, and asked zhat I send him one of our chefs. Ugh! I've never felt so insulted!"_

I had to bite my tongue on that one. I was tempted to lecture that if we were all on the same side, you'd think we would all work together to do what was necessary to get the results we needed. But _NO_.

Pride comes first.

Of course.

Of all the worlds and all the teams I could have been stuck with...I had to be stuck with one that would rather hold an insult-flinging contest every time they gathered than make any attempt at working together. From what I remembered of the Axis side, those three at least managed to get along with each other.

...In fact, I would say they were pretty good friends. How ironic. The side that was technically the "bad" one is the side that can actually work together. Not that I would ever want to be on that side of the war, but...it would be nice if my own group of allies/sort-of-friends could cooperate like they did once and a while.

Oh woe is me.

"You don't have to send one of your chefs here. But we- or more so me at this point- could really use your help to put together something that they'll eat so we have a shot at getting information out of them. I'm sure you could think of something...oh, you could send me a recipe and I'll cook it myself if need be. I'm not really a professional, but I'm sure I could figure it out. Maybe..."

To be honest I wasn't terribly confident in my skills as a cook, but I didn't exactly have many options here.

"I would really appreciate your help. Please, France?"

_"My dear, when you sound like zhat, 'ow could I possibly refuse?"_

France began to weep dramatically through the phone.

_"To zhink...I never zhought zhis day would come! Jinjer 'as come to me for help! Oh, wonderful day! I am so happy!"_

"Ooookay. France? Back to the issue at hand, please?"

_"Ah yes, of course. I believe your offer to cook a meal yourself is our best option."_

"Wait, really?"

_"Oui. You see, even if I did send a recipe and Britain somehow managed to make it correctly, Italy and Romano still would not eat it simply for zhe reason zhat Britain made it. If you want zhem to eat, you will 'ave to make it. You are zhe only person zhere zhat Italy trusts, not to mention zhe only non-British person."_

"Halfway non-British, anyway." I added quietly.

_"Oui, oui. But zhey don't know zhat. So zhen, make your way to whatever kitchen zhere is and prepare to use your hands."_

I picked up the receiving part of the telephone and moved to exit Britain's office. When I did, Britain was standing outside the door. "Where's the kitchen?" I asked him. Britain raised a curious brow, but answered. "It's on the bottom floor. Follow me."

I explained to Britain what the solution was as we walked there. "Is he still on the phone?" The UK asked. I nodded slowly. "Yea...why?" He held his hand out. "May I speak with him for a brief moment? I just have one thing I wish to say to him." I swear he was gritting his teeth through that question. The moment I handed Britain the phone, he blew up. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ALL OF A SUDDEN, FROG!? YOU OUTRIGHT REFUSE TO HELP WHEN I ASK YOU, BUT NOW YOU SUDDENLY HAVE A CHANGE OF MIND!?"

I snatched it back from him. "That's enough." I said, giving him an exasperated look. Britain furled his fists tightly. "B-But Jinjer-" I reached up and patted his head, running my fingers through his messy blonde hair. My aunt had often done this for me whenever I felt angry or stressed, and it was usually pretty calming.

He stiffened at the physical contact. "Shh. Calm down, okay? You really shouldn't let him get to you all the time. You'll get a dangerous spike in your blood pressure, or something."

Britain's hands twitched. Then, he slowly unfurled his fists and his posture relaxed slightly. "Y-Yes. I suppose...you're right." He cleared his throat, and politely removed my hand from his head. "Not that a spike in blood pressure would have any long-lasting effects on me. I am a nation, after all." I smiled. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't take better care of yourself. Now let's go. It looks like I have a meal to cook."

It wasn't hard to tell that Britain had been under a great deal of stress for a while now. Though I didn't understand the extent to which the war must be drilling him constantly, I could imagine that having to juggle his role as a general, keeping his identity a secret, and being insulted on a regular basis on top of that must be quite a hellish situation to deal with on a daily basis. Even America sometimes succumbed to those pressures; those rare times always made our house sadly quiet. America didn't walk around in a depressive slump or get angry, but instead it was like all his characteristic energy was zapped from him. He would smoke cigarettes, drink decaffeinated coffee, and act...like a normal, average person. Thankfully, his larger-than-life personality prevented him from staying in these slumps for long, but...I always hated seeing him like that.

As twisted as the mental logic of this world was, I had deduced that even these nations couldn't keep themselves up all the time. In America's case, he lost pretty much every trait that made him "America," and became "just some other guy." In Britain's case, he became incredibly irritable and lost control of himself easier. In my own case? Well...I locked myself in my room and either napped, drew, or laid on my bed and wished I could roll up into an invisible ball, or get up and fly away somewhere. I guess that's why everyone described me as an "extroverted introvert."

We made it to the kitchen, which was decent sized and fairly basic looking. "Alright, I'm here France. What should I do next?"

_"What will likely be zhe most painful part. Checking to see what kind of ingredients exist in zhat Brit-infested kitchen." _France answered with a slightly disgusted tone. "Roger. I'll take inventory of everything I find." I answered. As I began my task, I noticed Britain rubbing his temples in a soothing motion.

'Yep. He is definitely stressed." I thought. "Hey, Britain?" The UK blinked at me. "Oh...what is it?"

"I think I can handle this part on my own. Maybe you should go sit down and rest somewhere. Take some painkillers, or something." Britain sighed. "As lovely as that sounds, it wouldn't be professional, nor gentlemanly of me to just leave you here to-" I shushed him, and wagged my finger in his face. "You called me here to do a job, and that's exactly what I'm doing. But I'm still your advisor. It won't do you any good to stand here with a headache, and push yourself into a worse condition. Trust me, it will do both of us some good if you go and take a break. I don't think anyone here wants to see you go berserk again. No offense."

I think Britain wanted to glare at me for that comment, but just didn't have the energy to. "...Well, if you're going to insist upon it." He finally yielded. I smiled. "Good. I'll come get you when I'm done here." Britain nodded and began to walk away. Before he left the kitchen, he turned to me and said, "It's strange, you know. How you seem to care." He left before I could respond to him.

...Though I couldn't claim that I would have had a legitimate response for him. I hadn't understood what he'd meant by that.

A muffled voice resounded from the phone, reminding me of the task at hand. "Ah, sorry Francis, what was that?" I switched to the use of his human name upon noticing a few soldiers coming to park themselves outside the kitchen, likely on Britain's orders.

_"I asked if zhere are any tomatoes on hand in zhat kitchen. If you want to make a dish zhose Italians will enjoy, tomatoes are a must-have." _I opened one of the vertical pantries and found a myriad of vegetables (primarily carrots) and other raw ingredients, tomatoes included. "Yea, here's a bunch. Have you already decided what you think I should make?"

_"If I know Italy and Romano- and I most certainly do- zhen pasta is zhe obvious solution. I 'aven't familiarized myself wizh zheir cuisine to a great extent; but I do know zhe basic recipe for Italian-style pasta. In zheir situation, I'm sure it will be more zhan enough for zhem. Now, I'm going to list off all zhe ingredients you'll need. If zhere's something you don't 'ave, we will improvise. Firstly-"_

Gathering together all the ingredients was simple enough. France, being the meticulous professional chef he is, then asked me to get every measuring tool I would use and put them somewhere I would have quick access to them while I cooked. Before I began, I pulled one of the soldiers into the kitchen and handed him the receiver for the telephone, and tucked the actual phone between my chin and shoulder so I could have access to both my hands. Even so, it was still quite a strenuous process.

I had never missed the ease of speaker phone so much until that time.

Cooking the dish, though annoying with the telephone situation, wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be. France was very patient with me in his instruction, answering every question with detail, and didn't get upset if I made a mistake. Once everything had been prepared, seasoned, and cooked to perfection- or at least, as much in the way of "perfection" I could achieve- France told me how to plate the dish, and my task was done.

I stepped back and admired my work. 'Damn. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. It even looks appetizing! Guess that's to be expected when you have the personification of a country famous for its culinary arts teaching you what to do.'

"Well, that's that. It's all done, and it looks good if I do say so myself."

_"Of course it does! I was instructing its creation~."_

"Don't let your head get too big. Ironically though, right after I say that, I have to thank you too. I really appreciate your help."

_"Zhink nothing of it, my darling~. I must go now, but do not ever hesitate to call me if you need furzher assistance. Wizh ANYZHING~." _I could practically feel him winking at me. "Yea, okay. I'd ask you to get your head out of the gutter, but-"

Suddenly there was a _BANG _on the other line, followed by loud, gruff shouting in French. _"Uh oh...looks like my boss found me. I suppose it's finally time to get back to zhat meeting...Ah, such woe."_

"...Wait, you were in the middle of a meeting with your boss!? Why didn't you tell me that?"

_"Ohonhonhon~."_

The line went dead after France's signature laugh. I sighed and hung the phone up. "Sorry to make you follow me around like that. Must have been annoying." I apologized to the soldier I had made hold the receiver while I cooked. "No harm done, miss." He replied simply. "I'll go let the general know we're ready to interrogate the Italians some more. Could you and a the other two take the plates to the cell building? Don't try and give it to them yet, though."

"Very well." The soldier answered. I noted a hint of begrudging reluctance in his tone, which I ignored. I knew from the start that no officer here liked the idea of taking orders from a woman, but since I was here under their general's wishes, they didn't have much say in the matter. I didn't want to act all snobby and superior to them and make them dislike me even more, so I tried to appear as friendly as possible whenever I ran into this problem. Was it annoying? Extremely so. But I couldn't really blame them for their attitudes. Women just didn't have high positions in the 40s, so men weren't used to being ordered around by them. It was something I'd had to deal with ever since arriving in this world, so it barely even bothered me anymore.

Still, it's not exactly something I enjoy remembering.

I made my way back to Britain's office, and was surprised to find no soldiers posted at the doorway. Nevertheless, I still knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I called his name, to which there was still nothing. A slight pang of concern clutched my chest. Where else would he be if not in here?

I decided to check anyway, so I tried the doorknob, and found it unlocked. When I entered the office, my question was answered when I spotted a snoozing Britain in his desk chair. His head was lolled to the side and rested on his hand as his chest rose and fell with each steady breath. A book sat in his lap, and a cup of half-finished tea sat on the desk. I sighed a little in relief. Wasn't sure what exactly I had been worried about. I guess being in a foreign base was making me a little more jumpy than usual.

I walked around to the other side of the desk. I wondered why this scene was so unusual to me, then I realized that I had never seen Britain sleep before. It was a bit unusual; his normally stern face was rested into a content, peaceful expression as he slept. It was likely the poor man hadn't had much in the way of decent rest for a while. My suggestion for him to take a break had been a good one after all.

I smiled a little bit. If I had my phone on me, I probably would have taken a picture, his sleeping face was rather nice to look at. Yes...I still have virtually no shame, and my fangirl tendencies did still exist. I had just gotten a lot better at controlling them.

"Bastard..." I jumped when Britain suddenly mumbled in his sleep. "...no, you cannot...kiss my devilishly handsome...face..." The corners of my mouth twisted upwards, and a laugh threatened to burst from my mouth. "Bloody frog...you can steal my shirt...but you can't steal my...dignity..."

That time I had to actually bite down on my lip to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter.

I hated to wake him when he had finally found some time to rest (and when he was being so incredibly amusing) but I knew he would want to be there when we were interrogating Italy and Romano. So I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Britain?" I called quietly. He groaned before slowly opening his eyes and blinking them at me. "...Hm?" He seemed to still be half-asleep. I patted his cheek a couple times as a solution. "Wakey-wakey. Time to feed the Italians."

Britain blinked again, more aware this time. Finally he jumped from his chair. "Ah! What time is it? Blast, did I really nod off just now?" He said, rubbing his head. "Relax, it's only been an hour at most. I'm done cooking the meal. We can go back now." I assured him. Britain checked his pocket watch and sighed in relief upon seeing the time. "Oh, good. For a moment, I thought I might have slept through the remainder of the day."

He cast me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry you had to wake me. I had honestly no intention of falling asleep. Quite unprofessional of me." I waved off his apology. "No, I'm glad you napped. You look like you needed it. Is your headache gone?" Britain paused, his hand going to his temple. "Hm... I suppose it is, now that I'm thinking about it." I smiled. "Glad to hear it. But we should probably we be on our way now."

A shadow of unpleasantness cast itself over Britain's face. "Oh, that's right...I have to talk to those two bumbling baffoons again." I mentally face palmed, feeling like I had just brought his headache right back again. "Well...if it helps at all, I could try and do most of the talking. That is what you called me here to do, right?" Britain studied me silently for a moment. "...Right. I'll leave them to you, then."

I blinked in surprise as he started towards the door. "Wait, really?" I said aloud by accident. Britain turned and gave me a confused glance. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I bit down on my tongue to keep from saying anything that may or may not be offensive to him. "Uh, nothing! Let's go!"

I was still fuzzy on the question of "does Britain really trust me or not," hence my reaction to him so easily giving up the task to me. I figured I must have won him over somewhat after all this time of getting to know him, and he getting to know me; but this was still only the second task that Britain had asked me personally to do. It wasn't until recently that I even felt like I could have friendly conversations with him without any tension hanging over us.

I can be dense, I admit that; but it was obvious that every time he was around me he had to hold back a lot of questions, even after all this time. I knew if he could, he would make me tell him everything I know about the future, my world, how I saw into this world, and why I knew something about how I got here that he didn't. I did not blame him one bit for having these questions. I wouldn't be surprised if the others had them too, to some extent or another. But Britain definitely understood best out of everyone _why _I couldn't tell them the answers they desired. I didn't even have to explain anything to him; being someone as involved in magic and the supernatural as he was, he was well aware of the possible consequences that could come from changing time, as well as how delicate my situation was.

I had always appreciated, and respected that about him.

But at the same time, it was hard to trust someone who knew so much about you. I couldn't imagine what that must feel like to the rest of my Allied friends: out of nowhere comes this strange girl from some other world. They knew nothing about her or where she came from, and yet she knew virtually everything about them. If I had fallen into more sinister hands, I probably would have been locked up and kept completely away from the rest of the world, only consulted when my knowledge was needed.

I guess...in a way they had been just as vulnerable as I had been when I first came there. I'm sure there were many things I could have done to them with my knowledge, if I had so wished it. Britain I'm sure...must have been the most aware of this fact. How could you trust someone that knew so much about you, from some place that you had no clue about? How could you trust a person that you had so many questions for, and yet you knew that you couldn't ask the answers to? Honestly, I don't think I'd be surprised if I had lasted my whole time in Hetalia without winning Britain's trust.

And yet...maybe...just maybe...somehow I had. I couldn't say why or how...but if I somehow managed to get this stubborn British nation to trust me, I honestly felt like I could accomplish anything.

That made me feel really happy.

"What on earth are you staring at?"

...I'm a bit hesitant to admit this. It definitely wasn't one of my proudest moments. But apparently I had been so caught up in my thoughts and emotions, that when I realized I'd been unconsciously staring at the very person I'd been thinking about that entire time, suddenly having his eyes on me combined with him questioning me out of nowhere _might _have made my heart jump out of my chest.

"EEK!" I whirled around so I wasn't facing him and clutched my chest. "W-What's the matter with you all of a sudden!?" Britain questioned in wary confusion. "D-Don't startle me like that! Geez!" I panted, hesitantly turning to face him. Britain gave me a very strange look. "W-Well pardon me! You were the one staring at me with an unsettling expression!"

"..." I couldn't think of any excuse for that. So I proceeded to do something that I hadn't done since middle school. I averted my eyes, grabbed a handful of my hair, and hid the lower half of my face behind it. It was an action that I did when I was...exceptionally embarrassed.

"S-Sorry. I was…um...very deep in thought, I guess?" I murmured. A thick beat of silence passed between us. Thankfully, what he said next steered the topic in a different direction.

"Your hand is bleeding." I blinked in surprise, and looked at the back of my hand to find blood seeping from a big cut on my knuckles. "Crap, I thought it stopped. I accidentally cut myself while cooking earlier." I explained. Britain sighed before he pulled something out of his pocket. "You really should take better care of yourself." He said, throwing the words I'd used on him back in my face.

He approached me and tied his handkerchief around my hand, stopping the wound from bleeding, and covering it for the time being. "There you go. You can get proper care for it later." I looked downwards. "Thank you." I said while I scratched absently at my neck.

"Shall we wait here until the redness recedes from your face?" Britain said, a teasing hint in his voice. I raised a brow at him. Since when did he make friendly/teasing comments? Geez, I felt like I was discovering all kinds of new things about the UK in this one day.

Though I couldn't say I particularly minded it.

"I'll be fine, we can go. Before Italy and Romano really collapse from food withdrawal." I peered at him from the corner of my eye. No way was I going to be one-upped by Britain of all people in sarcasm! That was _my _specialty, dammit!

I waited until we had exited the main building to make my comeback. "I can see why you try and put on such a strict and unfriendly face all the time now." Britain raised one of his large brows at me. "Pardon?" I walked quicker so I was a few steps in front of him, and turned to walk backwards so I could face him. I smirked and said, "Because if you always looked as cute and docile as you do when you're sleeping, everyone would want to kiss your _"devilishly handsome" _face!"

Britain stumbled in his steps. He started to sputter, and his face grew scarlet. I laughed at his reaction, then turned to run in the direction of the jailhouse. "H-HEY! GET BACK HERE! JINJER!" Britain shouted after me. I threw my arms up in the air. "YOU CAN STEAL MY SHIRT, BUT YOU CAN'T STEAL MY DIGNITY!" I shouted in response without turning around.

_"J-JINJER!"_

I laughed hysterically as I ran throughout the base, receiving some annoyed and surprised glances from the other British soldiers.

Ah. America would have been so proud of me if he were there to witness my amazing feat.

**...**

_SLUUUUURP_

"Would you two stop that? It's extremely impolite!" Britain's scolding went unnoticed by the happy Italians devouring their meals. "Ve~! Oh happy day, I am saved! Now I don't have to worry about keeling over anymore!" Italy cheered. "I'm surprised someone from such a tasteless country was able to make-a our pasta so well." Romano reluctantly said. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that first part and thank you anyway." I replied.

Romano blinked at me, then quickly looked away. "W-Whatever." An idea popped into my head, making me grin mischievously. I knelt down in front of South Italy and whispered to him through the bars. "You know, I hear the best way to tame a stubborn Italian is to give them a kiss. Is that what you're trying to say you want by acting like this?" Romano froze just as he put his fork in his mouth. A few seconds passed, then his face practically started glowing by how red it was. Steam literally came out of his ears and even his curl shriveled up somehow.

I snickered as I stood back up. Romano was a much crasser individual than his younger brother, but I knew that he liked girls just as much as North Italy did.

I also happened to know that he was Hetalia's biggest tsundere.

"Hey, what's the matter big brother?" Italy asked in concern upon seeing Romano. "Leave-a me alone, you bastard." South Italy mumbled in reply. He scooted away to the back of the cell and sat with his back turned to everyone. "Eh!? W-What's-a wrong with you, was it something I said!?" Italy asked in a worried frenzy.

"Are you sure it's wise to patronize the prisoners like that?" Britain asked me quietly. I shrugged. "Well, at least now maybe we can get something out of North Italy without Romano interfering. We just have to tread carefully with our words." With that, I approached North Italy, who had just finished his plate. "Feel better?" I asked.

Italy grinned brilliantly when he saw me. "Si! I feel much better now that I've had your delicious pasta! I had no idea you could cook so well!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, I had quite a bit of help. But I'm glad you like it." Italy set aside his now clean plate, and let out a satisfying sigh while he rubbed his belly. "Aaah~. So good-a! I feel even better than the time Japan, Germany and I celebrated the one year signing of our contract as the Axis powers together~!"

'Bingo! Here's my chance!'

"That must have been fun." I replied with a curious hint in my tone. Italy nodded with a big smile. "Si! We had-a so much fun eating, and taking baths, and playing tic-tac-toe!"

"Tic-tac-toe?" I heard Britain mumble in confusion behind me.

"You guys sound like you're really great friends." I remarked genuinely. One reason I theorized that the Axis were so much closer to each other was because there was no bad blood between the three before they joined forces. A fact that stood as a complete opposite to us Allies, where everyone had a vendetta against everyone way before this war broke out.

"Oh, we are!" Italy replied, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Germany and Japan are my best friends! We always have-a so much fun together! Well...except for when they talk about battle plans. They always just talk about their favorite tank models and creative ways to beat people up." Italy frowned a little. "Did you know that those cool throwing stars that ninjas from Japan's place were always said to use actually aren't used at all?" I pretended to be surprised. "Really? I had no idea!"

Italy nodded. "Japan told-a me that they were actually really unreliable weapons in real life because they can't stick to anything! He said chopsticks would be a better weapon to use! Isn't that boring!?"

"Fascinating..." I heard Britain whisper, followed by the sound of a pen scribbling against a notepad. "Japan is pretty famous for using strange objects as weapons." I cupped my hand around my mouth as if I was about to tell Italy a secret. "I heard that he was working on a special kind of battle robot. Did you know that?" Italy nodded excitedly. "Si, I remember when he first introduced that idea to Germany and I! He even showed us a miniature model of what it's supposed to look like! He's actually really good at-a shrinking things too! I asked him if he could do that to me once, but he said he couldn't because he had never tried it on anything real before, or something like that."

I chuckled a little. "Well, that's certainly a-"

"Which is-a really too bad, because Germany wanted to try and use it to shrink America down to size." Italy interrupted me. I blinked in shock. "W-Wha-"

"Germany gets really annoyed when America brags about his size, so he wanted to shrink him. But Japan said that was an unrealistic idea that could only happen in a manga. Which is kind of ironic, yet I don't really know why..." Italy trailed off, a question mark popping up above his head.

I laughed in relief. 'Of course. This is just like another deleted scene from the show. It even has an out of place reference to something that doesn't exist yet. Heh. I can practically imagine how that scene would have played out in the anime.'

The interrogation was pretty much smooth sailing from there. There wasn't an interruption from Romano because he had fallen asleep shortly after he'd finished eating. How did I know that, considering he was facing the opposite direction? Simple. There were literally a bunch of little 'z's that had begun to float upwards from his sleeping body.

Gotta love those anime effects.

Italy loved to talk about his friends in the Axis, so getting him to open up barely took any prompting. However, the downside was that he mostly talked about mundane things that weren't all that useful in terms of the war. Most of the things he ended up telling us could really only be used for petty blackmail against Germany and Japan later once the rest of the world was on better terms with them. It was clear that Italy didn't know much about the actual war plans that the Axis had, simply because he hadn't cared enough to pay attention to, or remember them. However, despite this-

"Well done, Jinjer! With this information, we'll be several steps ahead of the Axis in no time."

-Britain seemed to be completely satisfied with the information we'd gotten out of Italy. I certainly wasn't going to question this. Not only did I _finally _feel like I'd done something worthwhile as the advisor, but Britain was genuinely pleased for once.

...And I did admit, it felt nice to be complimented by him.

"Well, I'm glad I was useful for once." I replied as we walked out of the jail building. Britain shut his notebook with a satisfying _SNAP _and turned around, offering me a slight smile. "You know, it's been a while since I felt a sense that I've accomplished something in this damn war." He rubbed the back of his head. "I do believe the stress was beginning to get to me for a while back there."

"Ya think?" I mumbled mostly to myself. Britain frowned again as he noticed the setting sun. He pulled out his pocket watch, and his eyes widened when he read the time. "Blimey, that time already! I hadn't noticed how late it's gotten." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It's well past tea time...they'll likely be ringing the bell for supper soon."

_GRRR_

'...I swear. My body has somehow conformed itself to anime logic! This is the dozenth time my stomach has growled at some ideal time since I've been here!' I thought as I put a hand over my belly.

My gesture didn't go unnoticed by Britain. "Mh, right. I suppose you would be quite hungry after all that's happened today." He put a hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. "Very well, then." The UK said with a nod, turning his gaze to me. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Jinjer?" I smiled. "You have no idea how amazing that sounds right now."

"Brilliant. Then I shall go and change before-" Britain paused in his words. He ran his eyes down my form with a troubled gaze. "...By any chance, do you happen to have a different set of clothes with you? Perhaps something you wouldn't stand out in?" I looked down at my uniform, the one I usually wore when I was doing my job. I raised a confused brow at the UK. "What's the problem? Most of the others here have already seen me in this."

Britain blinked, then realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh! Ah, pardon me, it seems I was not specific enough with my proposal." He adjusted his tie with slight embarrassment. "When I asked if you would like dinner, I meant to go somewhere off-base." My eyes widened a little. "Oh! Well in that case, yea, I'm pretty sure I have some clothes in my travel bag that would fit more into the normal standards. I think I left it in your office." Britain nodded and said, "Let's go fetch it, then."

We continued walking. "Usually I would just eat here either in my office or in the mess hall with the rest of my men, but..." Britain paused, thinking of how to convey his words. "...after today, I think I need a little change of scenery, if only for a short while." I nodded in understanding. "I agree. Plus, we did manage to get some good information on the Axis. A little celebrating wouldn't hurt, right?" I said with a smile, feeling cheery at the thought of food at a genuine English restaurant.

"Hm...celebrating. Indeed." The corners of Britain's mouth twitched upwards. "After all, don't celebrations usually occur on one's birthday?"

My eyes widened, and I paused in my steps. Britain smirked at me as I stared at him with a surprised look on my face. "H-How did you know it was my-"

"America called me shortly after we spoke on the phone and informed me that today was your twenty-first birthday, and I should feel like a total jerk for making you come here and work today." A sweat drop appeared on my head. "Ah...that explains it." I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, you don't need to feel bad or anything, I really don't care. It's just a birthday. I've had twenty before, and I'll have a plethora more of them."

In all honesty, it had been a total accident that America had even found out about my birthday at all. It's not that I was hiding it from him or anything; I had just completely forgotten about it myself. Getting through the rest of the war so I could go home had taken over as my top priority, and following closely behind were my advisor responsibilities, trying to get along with everyone, and trying to help everyone else get along with each other. My twentieth birthday had flown by completely unnoticed by everyone, including myself, and it wasn't even until last week that I'd realized my next birthday was nearly upon me. That's when my big mouth had decided to voice that realization aloud. America overheard, freaked out at the notion that I had forgotten my own birthday, then proclaimed that we had to celebrate extra hard to make up for last year.

If there's one thing I've learned about America after living with him for nearly two years, it's that he will take any opportunity he can to throw a party. And he'd do his damndest to make it as big, loud, and crazy as possible.

Britain raised a curious brow as we entered the main building. "I always thought people your age glorified their birthdays." I shrugged. "Most do, I guess. It's just never been a really big deal for me since I got older. I actually completely forgot about it last year!" I said with a laugh.

"If only your country would do the same once in a while..."

"Er, sorry Britain, but I don't speak 'inconspicuous mumble.' What was that?" I asked. Britain shook his head. "Nothing." He replied as he unlocked the door to his office. "Ah, there's your bag." I thanked the UK as he handed me my travel bag. "There's a water cl- er, bathroom, downstairs in the right hallway by the front entrance; it's the last door on the left. You can change your clothes there. I'll meet you by that same entrance, then we will leave for dinner." Britain explained. "Sure thing." I replied with a nod.

The first thing I found in my bag once I got downstairs was...not what I expected to see.

"...The heck is this? I don't remember this being in here when I looked earlier today!" I pulled a flat, plastic-wrapped package out of my bag that I was 100% sure had not been in there this morning. It seemed to be some kind of clothing, but by feeling it I discovered a few lumps in the package. I started to get peeved at the thought that someone had been in my bag, so I ripped through the plastic to see what some mysterious person had left me.

Hopefully it wasn't a bomb or something...

That thought made me quicken my pace, and I reached into the package. The main item was definitely a dress, as I could tell by the fabric, but the first thing my hand touched hidden in the cloth was some kind of paper. I pulled it out, and found it to be an envelope addressed with the name _"Miss Jinjer."_

I raised a curious brow and tore open the envelope. Inside was a small card printed with pink roses, and there were a few sentences written with insanely nice handwriting that read:

_"Salutations Miss,_

_I do hope you'll pardon me slipping this into your bag while your head was turned. I would have given it to you myself, but I figure it would be more of a surprise this way. I spotted this in a store window and thought it would become you nicely. I pray it suits your taste. Happy Birthday, Miss Jinjer._

_-Chris"_

I laughed in relief. That driver of ours was just as quirky and mysterious as he'd always been. I'd have to remember to thank him once I got back to the States.

...And maybe give him a good poke in the forehead for scaring me.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, I set the card aside and pulled everything out of the package. I blinked wide eyed at the contents. "...Wow." I said to myself. "You would have thought he'd known I would be put in this exact situation!"

There wasn't only a dress in the package, but rather an entire outfit. The dress was completely white minus the pink ribbon tied around the waist. The patterned lace that covered the dress was see through in the shoulders and upper back area, as well as the long sleeves. The skirt fell to just above the knees, and flared out slightly with several petticoats. It was also, thankfully, close collared so I could hide Ancient Britain's necklace.

It was a very pretty dress, but I couldn't help but wonder if I was suited for it. "Well, I guess now's as great a time as any to try it out." So that I did. The dress fit me like a glove, and felt surprisingly comfortable. Examining myself in the mirror, I had mixed thoughts. It looked better on me than I had initially thought, but it felt strange to wear something so shamelessly girly. I hadn't even worn a dress since last summer for the Austria incident, and that one hadn't held a candle in terms of elegance and womanly charm compared to this one.

But...I couldn't say I particularly disliked it.

"The only problem is now I have to fix the rest of myself up to match the dress." I mumbled as I pulled a hairbrush out of my bag. I pulled my hair out of its bun and braided the top half on each side of my head, fastening the white flower hair comb in the middle of the braids for an elegant touch. I brushed the remainder of my hair so it fell in its natural waves. The last thing that Chris had given me was a pair of white flats with light pink bows on the toes.

The mirror in the bathroom was small, so I couldn't fully see what the outfit looked like on me. However, my face suddenly looked rather plain in comparison with the nice outfit. "I think I have some makeup in here." I said as I rummaged through my travel bag.

If I were to be honest, my face hadn't seen a single touch of makeup ever since coming here. The only reason I even had any was in case I needed to disguise myself, or something along those lines. I had never been a big makeup wearer anyway, but living here and being surrounded by men most of the time, while it had doubled my tolerance level, had also pushed aside most of my femininity in the process.

So while I was clumsy with the makeup, and might have had to redo it a couple times, the end result was truly something for me to marvel at. I tilted my head at my dopple-ganger in the mirror. She copied the movement of course, but a part of me almost couldn't believe that was my reflection. I hadn't looked this nice since I graduated high school several years ago.

"Guess I can't poke Chris after all. I don't usually compliment myself, but I gotta say-" I stopped to do an experimental spin, watching my dress twirl around my knees. "-I look pretty darn cute." I finished with a smile.

When I walked out of the bathroom, someone nearly ran into me. "Hey, watch it-" The soldier began to snap at me, but the second he fully set his eyes on me, it was like someone had grabbed hold of his tongue. His eyes widened, and he took a large step back. "P-Pardon me, madam! I was not paying attention! My deepest apologies!" He sputtered, removing his helmet as he apologized. I bit back the urge to sigh and roll my eyes. "It's alright, no harm done." I replied, keeping my expression neutral.

The soldier dipped his head in apology. "Y-You're too kind, madam. May I inquire as to what a young lady such as yourself is doing here? This really is no place for one as beautiful and delicate as yourself." I inwardly groaned. I knew in this day in age, most girls would consider that as a very high compliment. While I didn't mind being called beautiful, the word "delicate" seemed like a foreign concept to me.

I wanted to laugh sarcastically and say, "Buddy, you're probably closer to being the delicate one here after all the sh*t I've been through." I didn't of course, but you bet I thought about it.

Oh well. I'd cut this guy some slack. He looked pretty young compared to a lot of the other soldiers I'd seen around here. That tough exterior I'd seen in him for a split second after he nearly ran into me was likely just a cover up to hide how far out of his comfort zone he really was. I'd seen plenty of others just like him throughout my time here.

"I'm waiting for General Kirkland." I answered him. The man paled at my answer, further confirming my theory. Other older, more experienced soldiers would have just raised a brow at this reply, thinking it strange that some random woman knew their general. But this guy was clearly having an inward freak out thinking that he may have just offended his general's lady friend. And with the men in this time, they always loved to jump to this one conclusion every single stinking time I mentioned I was with one of their generals:

"A-Are you the general's wife!? Oh wait, you've got no ring...ah, girlfriend, then?"

...Yea, that one. Words could not express at that point in time how sick I was of answering this damn question. Every time I went with America to one of the bases back home, someone would always question me and jump to the dumb assumption that the only possible reason I, some random young woman, could be in their "big bad man territory" was because I was in a romantic relationship with their general. I didn't think any actual generals from my WWII would have ever even considered bringing their wives or girlfriends to work with them at such a time! Honestly!

I rubbed my temples and bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from mouthing off to this random idiot. "Arthur and I are more like fellow members of an allied group fighting for the same goal. He and I do not have any romantic relations with each other whatsoever." I replied bluntly. The soldier blinked dumbly. "...Huh?"

"HEY! You there! What are you doing flirting with General Kirkland's special guest? Get back to your post!" Another officer suddenly barked at the man, who blanched in response before letting out a squeaky "Yes sir!" and hurrying away.

I sighed in relief. "Ugh. Men." I mumbled as I made my way to the front entrance to wait for Britain.

_"Are you General Kirkland's girlfriend?"_

I stared aimlessly at the ceiling as my traitorous thoughts wandered. I dealt with this issue on a constant basis with America. But I think this was probably the first time I'd been mistaken for different Allied nation's lover. Discounting that time with France in Austria, because no one had actually suggested that relationship verbally. Plus, it was _France_ for crying out loud, he flirted with me all the time.

Hm. I guess that's why it felt a little different this time. Being thought of as Britain of all people's girlfriend was sort of funny actually, since it was hard to picture Britain having a single romantic bone in his body.

...Although...with the way he'd suggested dinner, it did definitely sound like he'd been asking me out-

I shook my head of that thought. He probably didn't have a clue what the words "Would you care to join me for dinner" sounded like to the average ear. I ate out with America all the time, and this would be no different. Minus the location and the way I was dressed, of course.

'Oh yeah, that's probably another reason I'm getting pre-date jitters even though I'm not going on an actual date. Because I had to dress up all nice so I wouldn't stick out. Ugh, stupid forties standards!'

"...Jinjer?" I snapped to attention at the familiar voice as it addressed me. I blinked when I saw Britain. Instead of his usual green uniform, he was wearing a crisp, white button-down shirt with a gold vest and red tie. A nice pair of brown dress shoes complimented his tan slacks, and a grey jacket finished the outfit.

I quickly looked away when I realized I was staring.

'_NO._ Stop that! Down you inner fangirl, down! I've put in too much effort to suppress you, and there's no way I'm letting you come out now!' I thought furiously. Despite living here and interacting with these people that used to be nothing more than fictional characters in my mind, there still remained a tiny part of me that had loved these characters superficially for what I'd seen of them through a computer, or TV screen. But I didn't want to revert back to that part of myself. I'd had more than enough of my (disturbing) inner fangirl during my years in high school, thank you very much.

I had barely noticed Britain staring at me himself during my little turmoil. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I was able to face him. "You...clean up quite well." The UK said. I smiled shyly. "Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself. I can't remember the last time I saw you wearing something other than your uniform. I think this more casual style really suits you." He blinked at my compliment, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"I could say the same to you." Britain replied, raking his eyes down my outfit. "I can scarcely remember a time I saw you in women's clothing. Especially such eye-catching garments." I allowed myself to smirk a little. "Is that the British way of saying I look nice?" I teased. Britain huffed and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, you look _beautiful. _Does that satisfy you?"

For some reason, I'm pretty sure he made me blush with that comment. I'd been called beautiful countless times before, and it never made me blush. I figured it was because I hadn't actually expected him to yield to my teasing. Oh well. I guess I could allow myself to be one-upped this time around. I never thought I would be able to get Britain of all people to pay me such a compliment. I should get some kind of award for that.

A car horn blared from outside. "Ah, the car's waiting on us. Come on, Jinjer." Britain said. "Yea! Food!" I said happily, pumping my fist in the air. Britain sighed at this. "You have the blood of America in you, alright."

"That tends to happen when you live in one country your entire life."

"Indeed. What a shame."

"Hey, easy there double O seven, you owe me."

"P-Pardon me? Double O...what?"

"Nothing!"

**...**

"Feel free to order whatever you like. I suppose you've earned it." Britain offered. I barely even glanced at the menu before I decided. "You know what, I don't know what a lot of this stuff is, and I'm so hungry right now I'll eat just about anything. Order me a plate of whatever you get, if you please."

Britain raised a brow at my decision, but didn't argue. "Very well, but don't complain if you don't like it." He said, placing his own menu down on the table. "Excuse me." He raised a hand to the nearest waiter, who came over at the gesture. "Have you decided?" He asked, pen and notepad in hand. "Yes, we'll have two orders of bangers and mash with peas and carrots on the side, a couple berry cobblers for afterwards, and two pints of your finest ale." The waiter nodded as he copied the order down. "We'll have them out soon." He took up our menus and walked off.

I rested my chin in my hand and said, "This is a nice little place." Britain nodded. "It's one of my personal favorites among my non-chain restaurants. I knew its original owner personally."

The restaurant was quaint in size, and was dripping with traditional English decorations. It was no wonder Britain himself liked it so much.

"Are you feeling any better?" I decided to ask. Britain raised a brow. "Better?" I thought on how to elaborate. "I mean, I know you said you felt better after your nap earlier today, but I'm sure you still must have been pretty exhausted after all that's gone on."

Britain nodded in understanding, and folded his hands on the table. "That is a good point. It's true, I have found myself feeling like rubbish more and more as of late. Those damn Italian brothers certainly didn't help matters..." I hummed in sympathy. He then gave me a small smile. "But now, for the first time in a while, I do feel somewhat better."

I smiled back. "That's goo-"

"-And I believe that is thanks to you." Britain interrupted me. I tilted my head in confusion. "To me...?" He nodded slowly. "You see, your birthday wasn't the sole reason I wanted to take you out."

A very "tsundere" expression appeared on Britain's face at that time. You know, that embarrassed one where they're clearly trying to say something nice, but don't know how/don't want to?"

"I...I wanted to thank you for today. For...being so willing to go out of your way to help me." He said hesitantly. I tried to shrug off his gratitude. "You're welcome, but it really wasn't a huge deal. It's sort of my job, y'know." Britain gave me a surprisingly earnest look. "True, but would it be presumptuous of me to assume that you likely would have helped me even if it wasn't your job?"

I blinked. Where was this suddenly coming from?

"...I guess not." Britain nodded in a way that said 'I figured.' "If you would forgive me for being frank, I still have yet to understand a lot of...points about you. However, there is one thing I have realized about you that you've yet to fail reminding me of each time I see you. You're always willing to lend your help to anyone, whether they ask you or not." He averted his eyes. "Granted it hasn't always been in the ways I would prefer, but that isn't completely your fault."

I sat silently. How was I supposed to respond to this? I hadn't expected this at all!

"Well...that's very flattering of you to say, but I don't think this is as grand a feat as you're making it out to be." Britain raised a curious brow. "Mh...yes, that's something else I've seen in you." I blinked in confusion. "Um...?"

The UK tilted his head slightly as he answered me. "You're unable to accept compliments."

_"Very true." _The voice agreed.

I stayed silent as Britain folded his arms. "That's quite unusual for both women, and Americans. And considering you're both a woman and American, one could say it's highly unusual." A dry laugh escaped my mouth.

'Right. This is still the world of stereotypes, after all.'

"Well I apologize if I confuse you. I was raised to be humble and polite, so...I guess you could say it's a habitual thing?" Britain looked at me thoughtfully. A sudden thought then occurred to me, and my mouth decided to voice that thought without my consent. "Maybe the reason you find it so weird is because you're just not used to being helped?" He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Aha...sorry. It's just that I remember from a lot of what I watched of you back in my world, you were usually...by yourself. Not that you were alone all the time, but... you just seemed to have more foes than friends." I rubbed the back of my head as I rambled. "Sorry, I guess it was rude of me to assume that."

Britain looked down at the table. "No...you're right." He smiled wryly. "Most of the people I consult with on a daily basis do nothing but insult me and show me absolutely none of the respect that I deserve! Now that I think about it, I am quite used to being hated. That frog bastard Francis wouldn't even consider helping me in the slightest of ways. And the only way America would ever help me with something is if I do something for him in return...why am I surrounded by such blasted twits all the time...?" He trailed off awkwardly as he realized he'd begun to rant. "Ahem...s-so in short, I suppose when you were so willing to help me, a part of me was rather taken aback by how much you seemed to care. I'm quite used to handling my problems myself, you know."

An unpleasant expression formed on his face. "Just forty years ago or so I was desperately trying to acquire some friends after being in splendid isolation for so long. Aha...not that that ended well."

I thought back to the episodes in "World Series" that had gone through that sequence. I knew Britain had managed to make friends with Japan by the end of it, but...considering they were now on opposite sides of the war, I guess that hadn't worked out in the long shot.

"But...things have been a bit different since you showed up. I didn't even realize it until today." He looked at me hesitantly. "There is now someone that I know I can turn to for help, should I ever need it." A blush appeared on his face, and he looked away. "It's strange, for certain. But, well..."

A slight huff escaped his lips, and he ran a hand through his hair. Britain obviously didn't talk highly of people often, if he was having this much trouble getting out what he wanted to say.

"It's nice to have someone I know I can count on for once. That's the other reason I wanted to treat you here tonight. Understand?" He finally finished.

For a change, I found that I was completely tongue-tied. I honestly had no clue what I could say back after that. Maybe if I had been a little more prepared-

_"What are you silently gaping for?"_

'B-Because I wasn't expecting that at all! I don't know how to respond!'

_"This is what you wanted, is it not? To be acknowledged in some other way besides an advisor that so happens to know the future by one of your precious Allies?"_

'I...I mean, I guess? I just never expected-'

_"Yes, yes, you simply never expected Britain to acknowledge you. An understandable notion. However, look. Now it has happened. Are you not pleased at all? At the very least, give him some kind of positive response. He looks as if he's about to collapse of anxiousness."_

"T-Thank you!" Britain nearly jumped out of his seat when I spoke. "Um...I still don't really see this in the same way you do, but it makes me really glad to know that I was able to help one of my comrades like this. Oh, and I guess I should also say you're welcome. For uh, being there for you and everything. It's just nice to feel reliable for once in my life." I let the words spill out of my mouth as I absently played with the hem of my dress.

'God, I hope that sounded decent...'

"We..." Britain slowly began to say something. "Yes?" I encouraged after he'd been silent for several seconds. The UK looked me in the eye. "Are we...friends?" I smiled. "Yea, I'd say we are. I mean...if you want to be."

He stared at me with an unreadable expression for a moment. Then, slowly, a genuine smile stretched across his face. "Yes...of course we are."

His words and charming smile warmed my heart. This was nothing like the first time Britain and I agreed to be "friends." That time was mainly for our allies' sake, more of a mutual "let's at least try and get along so this business goes well" kind of thing.

But this time, Britain and I, at long last, had finally become friends. Simply because we wanted to be. And strangely, recalling that moment at this point in time, I don't think I ever felt more satisfied with something I'd accomplished in those war years than that moment right then.

"I do hope you think the same of me." Britain said suddenly. "About...us being friends?" I replied questionably. "Ah...no, not that." Britain laced his fingers underneath his chin. "Because we are friends, everything I just thanked you for should apply vice-versa." He gave me a surprisingly serious glance that made my chest tighten.

"I want you to know that you may come to me for anything you may need. Whether it be guidance, comfort, or even if you require a break from that exhausting loudmouth, I'm always available. You can talk to me, you know."

'...Wow. A genuinely nice gesture from Great Britain himself. Would it be cliché of me to say I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now? Actually...no, I shouldn't put it like that. He's making a kind statement of friendship, not confessing his (non-existent) feelings for me.'

A shy smile reached my lips. "I'll keep that in mind." He nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

Shortly afterwards, our meals arrived at the table. "Ah, this all looks positively splendid! Bless this food, and this restaurant." Britain said before taking a bite. A satisfied grin graced his features as he ate. "As usual, our cuisine is top-notch. Ah, when was the last time I tasted onions? I can scarcely recall." I took a bite of the sausage and potatoes myself, and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "Oh man, that- this is good! This is seriously good!"

From my limited knowledge of English culinary, I knew it was popular for savory dishes, and this was most definitely one of them.

Britain beamed at my praise. "Isn't it? This is the greatest meal I've had in quite a while. Rationing our food for this damn war has nearly driven me mad." I chuckled. "Yea, I heard about that. Alfred told me a story from forty one, when you guys got together and actually tested different foods for rationing purposes." The UK visibly cringed. "My taste buds have never been the same since that day...and to think, the most edible thing we found was some one-hundred year old fruit cake that twit had kept who knows where!"

I made a face at that thought. "Ew..." Britain nodded, an unpleasant shadow cast over his face. "That does not even begin to describe it. In any case, I hope you consider yourself fortunate that you and Alfred haven't had to be out in the field quite as much as the rest of us for that sole reason. One can never tell what kind of rubbish you'll have no choice but to consume out there." I nodded firmly. "Oh, trust me. I am."

I reached for my drink, only to pause and stare into it a moment after. "Oh." Britain raised a brow at me as he wiped his mouth. "What's the matter?"

"This is beer." I replied simply. The UK tilted his head. "It's _ale, _and yes, were you not listening when I placed our orders?" I rubbed the back of my head. "It's just that...I've never drank before." His eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Aha...I suppose that would be correct. My apologies. The ale served here is quite good, so I always get it when I eat here. You did tell me to order you whatever I would have."

I nodded slowly. "Well...you know, I _am _of legal drinking age now. So I guess there's not really a problem." Britain actually looked a little excited. "So you'll try it, then?" I shrugged. "Might as well. It is my birthday, and it's kind of a rite of passage in America to have alcohol when you turn twenty-one."

Britain rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?" Then he smirked. "On the bright side however, it's pale ale, so it shouldn't be too much for a first-time drink." I smiled. "I'll take your word for it. Oh, just don't tell America I'm having my first legal drink with you instead of him. He'll probably try to pummel you, then throw a fit." Britain sweat dropped. "Yes. I'm quite sure of it."

I raised my mug and said, "So, should we do one of those cheesy 'toast to friendship' things?" Britain shrugged. "Might as well." So he raised his own mug and said, "To our friendship, then. And happy birthday to you, Jinjer." I grinned as we clinked mugs. "Thanks, Arthur." I tentatively took a sip of the beer.

It's not that I had never tasted alcohol before in my life, but one of those times had been an accident, and the other time I had only been able to stand the tiniest sip before running to the sink. I still don't know _what _that stuff we'd found in Jamey's sister's closet had been, but honestly, I didn't want to remember a thing about the taste of it, so I really didn't care.

The ale was warm in temperature, and the taste was malty and slightly like caramel. It was smooth and dry, and wasn't abundantly carbonated like most American beers tended to be. Definitely better than either of those other alcohols I'd tasted.

"Well, how is it?" Britain inquired. "You know, it's not too bad. I'm not sure if I would drink it terribly often, but definitely not a horrible choice for my first drink." I replied. The UK smiled, satisfied with my answer. "Naturally! We Brits are the greatest brewers in the world." I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would say that."

I watched as Britain took another big gulp. "Hey, you're not gonna get drunk are you?" I asked warily. He shot me an irritated glance. "I have self-control, just so you know! I don't plan on making a fool of myself tonight, thank you." I shrugged. "If you say so."

"I could ask you the same question." Britain said, pointing his fork at me. "You haven't got a clue what your alcohol tolerance level is. And a dignified woman such a yourself should not stoop to drunkenness, especially not in public." An amused grin graced my features. "You think I'm dignified?" Britain's face flushed. "D-Don't avoid the topic at hand!"

The rest of the evening went by nicely, and then the time arrived for me to return home.

"You're certain you want to go home by yourself at this hour?" Britain asked as he held the front door open for me. "Yea, I'll be fine. I really shouldn't be gone any longer than I need to be. America's going to be in a bad enough mood as it is when I get back."

"If you're sure you'll be alright by yourself, I won't stop you. The car should arrive here any moment. I'll have it take you to the airport." I smiled at the UK. "Thank you, Britain. And thanks for dinner. It was very delicious." He let out a snarky 'hmph.'

"Of course it was. And you've no need to thank me, I was doing it out of gratitude for you." I chuckled. "Whatever you say."

The air had become chilly with the night, so I wrapped my arms around myself to keep the wind from biting through my thin sleeves. But I didn't have to stay that way for very long, because suddenly something warm and heavy was laid on my shoulders.

"Oh, thank you." I said, looking back at Britain who was now without his grey coat. "No problem." He replied. I pulled the coat tighter around my arms. "So you really can be a gentleman, huh?"

"I am _always _gentlemanly." The UK answered to my teasing remark. I rolled my eyes before asking, "So what will you do after this?" Britain hummed thoughtfully. "I'll likely check up on our two Italian guests before turning in for the night. Not that I particularly want to speak with those imbeciles again." He sighed as he rubbed his lower back. "I swear I've never seen such incompetent prisoners! If they were to ever capture me, I think I'd be able escape within seconds!" He laughed at this thought.

"..."

"...Jinjer?"

"...I just remembered something really important. About the things I've seen." Britain's eyes widened. "Can I hear it?" I turned to him. "Yea. Don't go to Italy anytime soon unless you absolutely have to." I said flatly.

'Gosh darn you, Jinjer! How could you forget something like this!?'

Britain gave me a confused look. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw you get captured by Italy and Romano." If I'd had a camera at that moment, I would have shot a picture of Britain's hilariously stunned expression. "Y-You must be mistaken!" I shook my head. "No way, I know what I saw, and I saw you digging a hole in the middle of a cell." A depressing cloud fell over Britain's head. "Impossible...I, the Great British Empire, captured by those nitwits? Impossible..." He mumbled to himself.

I sighed and patted his shoulder. "Look, if you do have to go to Italy, just watch out, and don't fall into any holes. I think that's how they managed to nab you." The depressing cloud grew. "A...hole..."

A car rolled up in front of us. "I guess this is my ride." I shrugged Britain's coat off of me, and handed it back to him. "Have you got everything you came with?" He asked. I held up my travel bag. "This is all I brought, so yep. I'm good." Britain nodded, and opened the car door for me. I started to climb in, but then noticed one thing I hadn't come here with.

"Oh hey, I'm still wearing your handkerchief." I said when I spotted my hand. "Ah, so you are. Here, allow me." Britain took my hand in his own, and carefully untied the handkerchief. When he slid it off, there was nothing but a thin, red scab in the place I had cut myself.

Britain held my hand a moment longer after the handkerchief had been removed. Just before I was going to question him, the UK suddenly lifted my hand up further, and briefly pressed his lips against my knuckle.

The kiss was over in an instant, and he dropped my hand as if it had burned him. He looked away from me, blushing for the dozenth time that day. "A gesture of my gratitude." He muttered before he cleared his throat. "It is the way men usually thank ladies in my country. D-Don't get any wrong ideas."

I smiled softly. "I know that. You don't need to worry about me, I'm not as culturally inept as my own dear country is." I didn't notice myself absently rubbing the spot he'd kissed with my thumb.

Britain nodded. "Very good. Anyhow, you should probably get going before the night progresses much further." I nodded. "You're right. Well, see you then, Arthur. It's been fun." I said before I climbed into the car.

He stared at me for a moment, then smiled a charming little grin of his own. "Take care, Jinjer."

The car door slammed shut, and moved forward. Once the UK was out of sight, I slumped down in my seat and sighed heavily.

'What a day.' I lifted my hand, staring at the little scab. 'Geez, Britain. Don't you know what gestures like that do to girls? Honestly.' A yawn escaped my lips, and I decided to push those thoughts out of my mind for now.

"Hey, Mr. Driver. I'm gonna take a little nap back here, so wake me when we get to the airport, okay? Thanks." If the driver replied to me, I didn't hear him, because I was out the moment I shut my eyes.

**? P.O.V**

The man who was humming to himself as he scrubbed the hood of his car stopped all of a sudden. After wiping his hands on a nearby towel, he reached into his shirt and pulled out the old necklace he'd faithfully worn around his neck for many years.

The mystical green stone glowed brilliantly, standing out from the light of the moon or any star. The man chuckled to himself. "You're as fickle as ever, milady."

From the reflection of the side mirrors of the car, the man tucked a few silver hairs behind his pointed ears that were usually kept hidden beneath his hat. "Well, I've learned to expect that from ye." The man continued to speak to himself.

"Your dedication to that girl has exceeded many of expectation." He grinned cheerfully. "But I did predict ye would care very much for her anyhow, so I win this round, milady!"

The man's smile suddenly turned wistful. "But...I must worry that perhaps ye have come to care for her too much." A slight sigh escaped the man despite himself. "We all know she'll be leavin' soon. I hope yer ready to let her go."

**Well guys, after ten months of being on hiatus, here it is. The longly anticipated chapter 22 has been complete. If I could, I would magically make fireworks and confetti appear on the screen.**

**Good news regarding my authors note: I have now officially graduated, and have literally nothing to do once again! Additionally, I got a brand new laptop, so I will have much more time and access to write! Finally, regarding the personal problems I mentioned, I hope you all will be relieved to know that I'm doing much better, and am getting through it much quicker than I thought I would.**

**I'm just really, super-duper glad to finally be back! I've missed this so much, and I know you all have to. I want to thank you all again for sticking with me after so long, and for the many that supported me and understood my situation. You have no idea how much your kind words mean to someone like me in a time like this. And I'm glad I can provide you with some entertainment with this humble little fic that quite literally started off on a whim, and has escalated into so much more. I'm still not done fixing up old chapters, but I'm going to work on that in between writing the new ones, so do not fear! This story will continue to be updated until it is finished. Thank you all one more time, and it's good to be back.**

**Kaze, Over &amp; Out.**


	23. Romancing the Warzone

**Greetings to you all. I have completed the next chapter. It's long... again...sorry about that. "^^ I swear when I'm planning out these chapters, they always sound much shorter in my head. Hope you enjoy it despite.**

**Disclaimer: *collapses onto bed* America, you do it. It's 2 A.M and I'm exhausted.**

**America: KAZE DOESN'T OWN US! *whispers* she doesn't even own a driver's license yet**

**Kaze: ...Thank you, America. For letting everyone know that.**

**Random word of the day: Spinebash**

**June 1st, 1944**

* * *

I tugged on the front of my tank top, not that it made very much of a difference. Summer had certainly arrived, and this one was probably the hottest out of all the others I had experienced while living here.

...Then again, I'd only been here long enough to see one other summer, so that doesn't really say much, does it?

I was outside in the front of the house trying to get through my regular exercises and martial arts practice routine, but it was proving to be quite troublesome with the hot sun constantly beating down on me. I walked over to the shade of a tree, reaching behind my head to redo my hair for the third time that morning. It was currently longer than I'd ever had it, reaching almost to my waist, and it was bothering me every chance it got.

'REALLY need to get this mess cut. Heck, I'll do it myself if I need to. My level of general tolerance just doesn't agree with long hair.'

A mourning dove landed on the ground a short distance away from me. I absently watched the bird as it inspected the earth around it with its beak, then flew off when it found nothing.

I remembered how I used to see those birds all the time from my bedroom window back in my own world. It's funny how you don't notice things that you're constantly surrounded by in one place until you end up somewhere else.

I dug my heel into the trunk of the tree, forcing my brain to not head any further down that path of thought. I didn't want to deal with a bout of homesickness at the moment.

"Augh. It's too hot out here right now. Screw it, ditching training one day isn't going to kill me. Think I'll go inside and make some iced te-"

_SPLASH_

"HOLY $%*&amp;!"

I screeched when a blast of freezing water suddenly assaulted my back. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" A familiar voice cackled from behind me. I whirled around to face my assaulter, sending him a bone-chilling glare. America stopped laughing upon noticing my glare, and he backed up a little, one hand raised in surrender while the other continued to hold the garden hose that he'd used to spray me with.

"Aw c'mon dude, it was just a joke, y'know? No need to be like that!" America said nervously. I clicked my tongue. "Oh, my dear nation. You do know what this means, don't you?" I said sweetly as I walked up to him until our bodies were a few centimeters apart. "Er..." He replied questionably. I gestured to him with my finger as if I wanted to tell him a secret, and he leaned down in response. I stood on my toes so my mouth was next to his ear, and whispered "It means this is WAR."

Before he could retaliate, I snatched the hose from his grasp and yelled "TAKE THIS, BUTTMUNCH!" before yanking down the collar of his shirt and spraying the hose water directly down his bare chest. America let out a rather girly scream as I dropped the hose and ran off.

"OH, IT'S ON!" I heard him yell shortly afterwards. We ran around the yard for a bit, both of us being on fairly equal ground in terms of speed, but he eventually cornered me at the side of the house. America's eyes glinted mischievously as he slowly approached me, water hose back in hand. "Surrender to your fate! You messed with the wrong nation!"

I stood with my back against the house, eyes darting around the area as a vague plan formed in my mind. "Oh yea? Y'know what I have to say to that?" I replied tauntingly. America raised a curious brow. "What?" I looked up and put on a mask of shock.

"Look, what's that!?" I said, pointing upwards. America whirled around and looked to where I was pointing with a "Huh? What? Where!?"

Grinning at the success of my oh-so-clever distraction, I picked up a baseball that had been left on the ground and tossed it at him, hitting him on the noggin. "Ouch!" America yelped, dropping the hose in surprise. I then sprinted up to the confused U.S and grabbed the hose in record time, turning around to run with it.

"HEY! NO FAIR! THAT'S TOTALLY CHEATING!" America shouted once he realized what I'd done. "ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!" I yelled back. "GET BACK HERE AND SURRENDER TO THE HERO!" My country replied as he leapt at me.

"GOD BLESS AMERICA!" Was my own reply as I sprayed him before he could touch me. He coughed and sputtered as the water assaulted his face. After a few moments, he was still coughing even though I'd only sprayed him for a second. "H-Hey, are you okay? Did most of it get in your mouth or something?" I asked in concern, walking up to him.

A mere second later I realized my mistake. A devilish grin stretched across America's face, and he snatched the hose from me. "HAHA! TAKE THIS, RED-HAIRED VILLAIN!" The next thing I knew, an icy waterfall had collapsed over my head. I shrieked as I was soaked from head to foot. America laughed victoriously. "THE HERO TRIUMPHS AGAIN!"

Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline combined with being irritated that was responsible for my next action: instead of continuing our little game, I decided to outright tackle him instead. America was surprised at first, but was quick to smile and retaliate. We wrestled playfully on the ground for the next few minutes, like a couple of dogs rough housing just for fun. I knew America was more than capable of pinning me in a second, but he took it easy on me instead.

Finally, I gave up, laying still on the ground while I caught my breath. I held up my hands in the 'time out' gesture. "Alright, I give. I don't have as much stamina as you do." I said. America, barely winded, stood up and grinned brilliantly. "HAHA! I hope you learned your lesson, villain! The good guys never lose!" I rolled my eyes. "Why am I the villain? Technically, you attacked me first."

America tilted his head as he looked down at me, making a few blades of grass fall out of his hair. "Because I'm always the hero, of course." He replied simply. I chuckled. "Sure, okay. Shall I throw my fist up and dramatically shout 'curse you' or something?" America laughed. "Nah. Ya learned your lesson, that's enough for today." He held out his hand and helped me up.

America then laughed and pointed at me. "Dude! You've got a bunch of grass and other crap all over you!" I shrugged. "That makes two of us. We should probably go get cleaned up before dinner. Chris said he may come over tonight and join us."

I'd been trying to invite our chaperone friend to dinner with us for months. He was always flattered by the offer, but insisted he had some kind of business to attend to every time I asked. He never went into detail about said business either. But when I'd suggested it a couple of days ago, he suddenly seemed quite interested in the idea.

"Oh yeah, that's right. What are we having, anyway?" America replied. "Um, I hadn't really thought about it. I could make that pasta you liked so much. We haven't had that in a while." America's eyes lit up. "That stuff you learned to make from France? I'm down for that!"

"Yea, I could also throw in those smoked sausages you love. Those were surprisingly pretty good in it." I said thoughtfully. America fist pumped in excitement. "Yeees! Alright, off to the shower I go!"

"Take longer than one minute this time, you're filthy!" I said before he darted into the house. As I made my way up to my room, a calendar with a lot of red markings on it caught my eye. Tomorrow's date was circled with the word 'MEETING' written in large red lettering. 'Ah, that's right. I forgot we have an Allied conference tomorrow.'

My thoughts turned to the anime. 'I can remember two meeting sequences between the Allies that haven't happened yet. Maybe one of them will tomorrow.' It had been a while since our last meeting with all six of us (not counting Canada since he rarely attended). The war was steadily reaching that turning point, where it was starting to become clear that the Axis were at a disadvantage. America had been very busy lately, although his bright attitude certainly didn't make it seem that way.

Once I got to my bathroom, I carefully removed Britannia's necklace and set it on the counter. The stone had been looking bluer as of late. I wondered if that meant it would glow soon.

A sigh escaped me at that thought. I would like to say the idea of finally going home brought up a whirlwind of emotions in me: but I couldn't. Lately my feelings towards this world vs mine had been rather bipolar. Sometimes I longed to go home so much that I subconsciously started talking to the necklace itself, almost as if I was saying a prayer. Other times, I could only feel indifference towards leaving Hetalia. Like I couldn't care less if I went or stayed.

I guess only time would tell if that was a bad thing or not.

**...**

I stared with suppressed annoyance at my no longer functioning bedroom door as it lay lifelessly on the floor of the hallway. The culprit of this act was waiting very impatiently outside for me to "get my butt in gear," as he'd put it, and join him so we could head to the Allies meeting.

He'd apologized for his "inappropriate" words shortly afterwards, probably because he remembered I was technically a member of the female gender, and in this age men didn't talk to ladies in such ways.

...How he constantly forgot that I was a girl escaped my understanding, but I had long gotten used to it.

America had gotten sick and tired of being the last one to walk into our meetings (often getting scolded by Britain as a result), so today he'd decided that we HAD to be the first ones there no matter what.

That is why my innocent door was laying here in splinters on the floor. America had burst into my room very early this morning (despite the number of times I've told him not to), and since one normal door can only take so much abnormal strength forcing it open, this time it had been thrown off its hinges, and nearly split in two.

I sighed as I heard the car honk furiously for the third time in what must have been only twenty seconds or so. "Looks like we're going to the hardware store after the meeting today." I mumbled.

I saluted at the door, and said: "Thank you for your years of service." Then I left the house quickly before America could decide to drag me out.

For the entire ride, I couldn't decide if America was shaking with impatience, or excitement at the idea of finally being able to chew out everyone else for being late for once.

When we arrived and noticed no other cars in the lot, America whooped in joy. "YES! Finally, the great U.S.A is the country to arrive in first! As it should be, of course!" He said cockily, rubbing his nails on his jacket like he'd made some great accomplishment. I rolled my eyes, well used to America's strange whims and antics.

"The big question now is, what are we going to do while we wait for everyone else to get here?" I asked half-heartedly while I pulled my hair into a braid, then laid it over my left shoulder. America smirked at my question, then pointed at me with a wink as he answered. "You and I are going to think of ways to shame their tardiness, of course!"

He was sparkling heroically like Major Armstrong from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. It was quite a fitting look for him, I had to say.

I didn't pay much attention to America's excited ramblings as I thanked Chris for the ride, as I usually did. I was rather tired that morning from the rough night I'd had.

A strange dream had begun to visit me recently. I couldn't decide if it was a good dream, or a bad dream. Nor could I begin to guess what it meant. The main thing I recalled about it was a bright light. A spotlight, to be more exact, that I was always standing under. The rest of the space around me was dark, so dark that nothing could be seen in it. The only light that existed in the dream was the one shining down on me.

But...it wasn't a comforting light at all. It felt more like it was calling unwanted attention to me. It was almost like...like I was a suspect that had committed some crime, and I was being judged for it. By who or what, I didn't know.

I only hoped this dream had no real meaning to it.

A yawn escaped me, and I rubbed my face as we walked through the hallways. "Dude, rock on! We are awesomely the first ones here!" America said happily. It would seem that way, since we had yet to run into anyone else since arriving, but I knew otherwise.

"Now when everyone else gets here, we can say-" As had happened in this sequence of the anime, America's fantasy literally appeared above him in the form of a thought bubble. Only this time, I was standing next to him, both of us resembling over-exaggerated, attractive versions of ourselves. I was surprised to see we were actually animated in his thoughts, but the animation was more Disney-like than Japanese shoujo, which I suppose made sense.

_"Hey, aren't you guys running a little late?" _Fantasy-America said in a smooth voice that I'd _never _heard come out of his mouth. Fantasy-me laughed cheekily into the back of her hand at Fantasy-America's comment before the thought bubble popped out of existence.

I shuddered and thought, 'That was kind of creepy.'

"Those losers are gonna feel like, completely stupid, yo!" Reality America said excitedly. "Don't hold your breath." I muttered to him as we reached the assigned meeting room. America gasped slightly and hid behind the door. But not before slapping a hand over my mouth, and pulling me into his chest from behind so I would also not be seen.

I glared lightly up at him, because suddenly being pulled into the U.S.A's rock-hard chest wasn't a comfortable experience. But America wasn't paying attention to me. Instead, he was staring at Britain with a surprised look.

"Alright!" I heard Britain say from inside the room. "That should do it!" The UK said this before exiting the room, mumbling something about making a pot of tea. America and I hid behind a nearby curtain until Britain was out of sight.

"Dude!" America exclaimed as we entered the meeting room. On the board were the usual headshot drawings of the Axis. I'd known that Britain was the one that always drew them, but America had just now found out. He stared with furrowed brows at the pictures on the board. Then his expression morphed into one of determination, and he grabbed a stick of chalk and started scribbling drawings of his own.

I chuckled lightly at my U.S's silly antics. I still did not understand his thought process by any means, but in some strange way, I was glad that I didn't.

Well then, if whoever it concerns remembers this segment of the anime, you already know what happens next, so I'll skip to the fun part.

"What's up with these weird drawings, aru!?" China exclaimed, staring at the blackboard in shock. America's attempt at drawing our Allies hadn't turned out very...acceptable, as this is the kindest adjective I can think to use. As someone who liked to draw myself, I had to admit America's sketches looked sloppy and ridiculous.

France gasped indignantly. "Who drew zhis crap? It does not capture my beauty!" Britain was staring at the poorly drawn pictures with a half-irritated, half-exasperated expression. "Yes, and I have a unibrow for some reason..." The UK remarked. I swallowed my urge to laugh. I had a feeling Britain already knew that America had drawn the pictures.

"I think the ones at the bottom are best..." China observed before Russia cheerfully said, "If that one at the bottom is supposed to be of me, I'll hack it off with my pickax."

"YOU'LL WHAT!?" The other three exclaimed.

America, wanting to defend his work but not wanting to be known as the one who drew them (isn't that counterproductive?), clenched his fist and put on a strained smile.

"Well, that's just annoying! Why would someone choose to draw us in such a fashion? It's unforgivable really, how someone would choose to express all of our individual characteristics with skilled sketches using well-formed, innovative, cutsey American pop art styles he probably learned in New York City!"

"America, you really need to work on your subtle defense skills." I said before Britain walked up to the U.S and placed a hand on his shoulder. "...So it was you." The UK said plainly.

"You an ass!" China exclaimed, making a short laugh escape me. I had always found that line to be funny in the series.

America deflated, crossing his arms like an angry toddler. China meanwhile, took the chalk in hand. "That's unacceptable, aru! I will draw all the portrait from now on!"

Everyone watched warily, unsure of what kind of picture the Chinese nation would draw. What he revealed was a shock to everyone but me, as usual, I knew beforehand.

"China!? You're a GIRL!?" Everyone except Russia and I shouted. I tilted my head at their wording. 'I'm pretty sure in the English dub they said "chick" instead of "girl." But I guess this makes more sense. No one here except America and I would ever use that kind of slang.'

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, and China explained that his portrait was just a common style of art in his country and he was in fact, a man, I stepped up and decided to throw in some art of my own to the mix.

I started drawing without saying anything, using both ends of the chalk, as one end had a slanted tip after being used so much, and the bottom was completely flat.

My Allied friends quieted down a few seconds after I'd began sketching, likely curious as to what result my drawing would produce. Thinking back, Britain was the only one that had ever seen my drawing skills.

Once I was done, I stepped away from the blackboard and revealed my pictures of the Allies. "There, does this satisfy everyone?" I asked. They stared at my pictures of them, their expressions mostly unreadable. Then China turned to America and said, "How come your citizen draw so well, but you draw like two-year-old, aru?"

America glared at China. "Hey, shaddup! We just have different art styles, that's all!"

"So you 'ave the style of a kindergartener?" France chimed in. "Screw off, French Fry!" The U.S shouted, an angry blush coating his cheeks. "I must ask about the style you chose to draw us in, Jinjer. It's quite interesting, I don't think I've seen anything like it before." Britain inquired, stopping France from saying anything to America in return.

I blinked at Britain's question, at first unsure of what he meant. "Um..." I looked up to my drawings, and for some reason only then realized that I'd drawn everyone according to how they appeared in the manga and anime.

I paled a little. 'Oops...'

"This is...a certain art style from the future. It's the style I'm most used to drawing in, so I guess I drew them this way out of habit." I explained carefully. This way, it wasn't a lie, and I could keep their state of existence in my world a secret.

I still don't think I was ready to explain that whole mess to them. I didn't have a clue how they would take the idea of being nothing more than fictional characters in my world. I knew they deserved to know, but...I just couldn't bring it up for some reason. Perhaps it was because even I was having difficulty believing that they weren't...real in my home world. After being around all of them for so long, and getting to know each of them for who they truly were instead of just brief glimpses through a screen, I could no longer recall how it felt when they were characters of a show I just so happened to enjoy watching.

Even when I went home, there was no way I'd ever look at them the same. To me, they would always be real people that existed somewhere.

The meeting finally began shortly after that, although I wondered if the blackboard would be used at all, considering it was covered with drawings. Britain was quick to take the floor, standing at the head of the table instead of sitting down. The UK cleared his throat before speaking. "If I may suggest that we keep today's meeting short and simple."

"Oh? What an odd request from you, Angleterre. Considering you're usually zhe one responsible for our meetings dragging on." France interrupted mockingly. "I don't want to hear that from someone who only knows how to listen to himself talk!" Britain snapped back, making France laugh in response. I raised my hand. "I agree with Britain's suggestion, especially if all we're going to do is argue for ninety-five percent of the meeting, like usual."

The UK unclenched his fists and nodded stiffly at me. "Thank you, Jinjer. Does anyone object?" When we were met with no objections, Britain continued. "Good. Now, I have a proposal which applies to us all. I've thought long and hard on it. I'll forewarn that it may be a tad risky for us, but if all goes well, we may be able to grasp a large advantage over our enemies. And in a time like this, I believe a few risks may be necessary to-"

"Boo! Quit it with all the words, and get on with it already!" America suddenly interrupted. Britain glared at America, but before his temper had a chance to show itself, I promptly held up a chocolate donut in front of my country's face. Immediately, the U.S's profile changed from annoyed to thrilled as he shoved the sugary pastry in his mouth.

"Now what do you say to Britain?" I said, indicating towards the UK. America laughed and rubbed the back of his head before saying, "Haha, sorry bro! Go on!" to Britain. Said tea-loving country cringed when America talked loudly with his mouth still full. I rolled my eyes. "Good enough. We'll work on mannerisms another time."

"Ah, you are so good wizh him, dear Jinjer. I would very much love it if you would feed me sometime~." France sighed, leering at me. I gave him a fake smile. "How about my boot? China taught me some wicked kicks a few weeks ago." France swooned as if I had just confessed my undying love to him instead of threatening him. "I would grovel at your lovely feet any day, mademoiselle!"

"W-Where were you keeping that donut, aru?" China asked me. I could have replied honestly and told him I'd gotten them from the kitchen, and had just been hiding the box beneath the table this whole time in case America acted out; but I decided taking advantage of China's question to tease my fellow _male _Allies would be much more fun.

I leaned forward and put on my best mysterious smirk before saying, "Do you _really_ want to know?" with a hint of suggestiveness in my tone, and threw in a wink for a just little extra measure.

I saw France nodding rapidly in the corner of my eye. America was too occupied with licking his fingers to notice. Russia tilted his head innocently, Britain coughed in an uncomfortable manner, and China started to wave his hands in denial. "N-Nevermind, aru!"

Laughter burst from my chest at his flustered profile. "I was just going to tell you to look under my feet, and you'd see the box of donuts sitting there. What were _you_ guys thinking?"

China gave me a look of disapproval, trying to maintain his dignified countenance despite his flushed cheeks. I would probably be scolded by him for this later…

Britain had turned his back to us, so who knows what kind of expression he had, France had gone off into whatever sick fantasy land existed in his head, and Russia just smiled and tilted his head like he had no idea what was going on.

I didn't make a habit to tease my fellow Allies very much. However, when you're the only female in a group of men with assorted personalities, it was fun to make the occasional suggestive jab to test their reactions.

"Anyhow, if we could proceed with discussing my proposal..." Britain said, drawing attention back to himself.

His voice was slightly lilted due to the tissue shoved up his nose...

"...I assume we're all aware of our plans to enter Rome soon?" Everyone nodded. Britain then removed the tissue from his nose before continuing. "If you all remember correctly, I was originally going to be the only nation to go to the country myself. However, our advisor-" he gestured to me "-has been so kind as to inform me of...a certain situation that will befall me if I were to be the only one to go."

Britain seemed to be fighting to urge to grimace. "So, I have decided that it's time we all stop sitting around and get out there. If all of us were to show up at once, they wouldn't be expecting us." I raised my hand. "Question. Does 'all of us' include me?"

"Indeed, Jinjer. Your foreknowledge may prove useful. Besides, someone needs to keep _him _in line." Britain answered, jabbing his thumb towards America. I nodded in acknowledgment while America glared at the UK.

I turned Britain's suggestion over in my head. It wasn't a bad plan. Countries themselves didn't go out into the field quite as often as I used to think they did. In wars and similar predicaments, their roles were, for the most part, more indirect. They sat behind the scenes and planned with their leaders and their allies, such as what we were doing now. According to what America had told me, this method had become more and more common as the twentieth century progressed. In the distant past, wars were far more common, so nations would fight on the frontlines just as often as they would stand behind them. However, the modern-day authorities tried to prevent the country personifications from going into the fray themselves.

The biggest reason for this was because of a lasting problem that constantly plagued every nation. The effects that they felt from their people. A lot of the countries' bosses didn't want their weakness to be shown in front of others, friend or foe. On the battlefield, something like that could secure a failure.

I didn't have a problem going with everyone to...fight, or whatever we ended up doing; what unsettled me the most about Britain's idea was how much of the storyline it would change. If everyone went to Rome and Britain didn't get captured, what kind of effect would it have overall?

"Ai yah, you youngsters always wanting to take the quickest route." China sighed. "Oh, come now, China. We are all tired of war, yes? Why don't we all fight together again? It could be fun, da?" Russia said cheerfully before placing a hand on China's shoulder, making the old nation cringe away.

'Russia has a point...we've only really fought all together once this entire time, at the island a couple years ago.' I thought.

"Hell yeah, I'm sick of sitting around and listening to a bunch of old guys talk! Let's go!" America shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "You know one of those 'old guys' is your boss, right? Not to mention you're older than all of them combined..." I said. The U.S blinked at me. "Eh? I was talking about these guys!" He replied, gesturing to our allies, who all glared at America in some fashion.

"I do not mind, 'owever, you know I will not be able to stay for very long." France said. "I intend for you to return to your own country, France. After we arrive in Rome, we'll all split off. We'll meet you in your vile land for the Normandy operations." Britain explained.

'Oh...right. June 6th. It's almost D-Day. I…I should be really worried. Wonder why...I'm not nervous at all. Maybe I've just finally gotten used to the way events go in this world.'

Everyone eventually agreed to Britain's plan of action, and the meeting (miraculously) concluded shortly afterwards.

America and I were walking down the halls when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Britain standing behind me. "May I speak with you for a moment, Jinjer?" He asked suddenly. I blinked in surprise while America raised his brow, looking none too pleased. "Oh um, sure." I replied, ignoring the fluttery excitement that built up in my chest.

"Good. Follow me, then." I began follow Britain, but we stopped barely a few steps later once he realized America was walking along with us. Britain narrowed his eyes at the U.S.

_"Alone." _He said, emphasizing his previous question. He and America stared each other down for a few seconds longer. Then the U.S huffed, and turned away from us. "Fine, fine. I gotcha. I'll be in the car." America said to me before walking off.

Britain led me to the kitchen, and I plopped myself down in a barstool while the UK went over to the stove. A yawn escaped me for the third time that morning, making me rub my tired eyes. I imagined they were likely a bit darker underneath than usual, but with my country rushing me out the door, I never had a moment to even think about covering them with makeup.

"You look a tad unwell. Are you alright, Jinjer?" Britain remarked suddenly. His lush green eyes swept over my face, a slight frown adorning his lips. "Oh, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." I replied with a small smile. He sighed lightly. "That's no good. Sleep is essential for one's health, you know." He opened one of the cupboards, and retrieved a mug. "Would you fancy some tea, perhaps? That should perk you right up."

I didn't make a habit of drinking tea, but I tended to enjoy it more than coffee. Not that I would EVER tell America that.

"Sure, I'll have some." A few minutes of comfortable silence passed as Britain prepared our tea. I absently watched him, observing the way his shoulders moved and the shape of the short, golden blonde hairs that brushed the back of his neck. His back suddenly looked...broader for some reason. Had his back always looked that way, or did I just never notice?

I was snapped out of my musings when Britain began setting the tea ware out on a tray, making _clinking _noises resonate throughout the quiet kitchen. I quickly looked away before he could turn around to realize I was staring at him. Again.

'Honestly, Jinjer. Learn to control yourself a little better!'

Britain set the tray down on the island counter I was sitting at. "Care for anything in it? Milk? Sugar?" He asked me. "A dash of both, I guess." At my request, he deftly added both sweeteners to my cup. I was momentarily mesmerized by how quickly Britain's hands moved as he poured in the milk from the saucer, and dropped in a lump of sugar from the bowl at once before stirring the ingredients together with such precision, the tea formed a perfect whirlpool within the cup, yet not a drop went over the rim.

It was a silly thing to admire, I suppose. He was the nation of England after all, he'd likely done this God knows how many times before.

The UK set my cup of tea with a saucer in front of me. I thanked him before carefully picking up both, and lifting the cup to my lips. The gentle and robust scent of the tea soothed my senses, and awakened my tired mind a little. The first sip was heavenly.

I must have shown that on my face, because a pleased expression crossed Britain's features. "There, you see? Feeling better already, are you?" I chuckled. "Well you definitely know how to make a cup of tea, I'll give you that." He scoffed as if that was the most obvious thing he'd heard in his life. "Naturally, my dear. We of the Great British Empire practically invented great tea!"

'China would certainly protest if he heard that...'

Britain took a sip from his own cup before speaking. "Now, as to why I brought you here. I needed to speak with you about the first part of this operation, or more specifically, what you'll be doing during it. I didn't want to say it in front of America, because I knew the bloke would protest, given how attached he is to you." I shrugged. "I'm not sure if I'd say 'attached,' but go on. Is there something specific you need me to do?"

"Not necessarily, no. You see, we'll all be splitting off into different areas. I'll show you." Britain pulled out a European map, and laid it out across the counter. He pointed to the edge of France. "As of tomorrow, Frog face will be going here by himself to prepare establishments, resources, and set up camps for the Normandy operations." He pointed to Italy's capital of Rome. "Originally, I was going to go here by myself to perform some last-minute espionage before our troops arrived there, but..."

He looked up at me. "...since you informed me that that route would result in my capture, Russia and China will be stationed there instead." He then pointed to a different part of Italy. "Finally, America and I will be here fighting alongside our incoming troops as they march to Rome. Once they arrive there, we'll conquer the city before we all fly out to France's place as soon as possible." I nodded along to his explanation, and waited until he paused to speak.

"Quick question. Why did you not explain all these details in the meeting?" I asked. Britain raised one of his large eyebrows. "I _did _explain. Were you not listening?"

"I... might have tuned out sooner than expected, yea. Sorry about that." The UK sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Well now you know, and don't forget this time. Now, what I did not tell the others is your place in all this during the first week or so." Britain rolled the map back up and looked me in the eye. "I want you to stay with Russia and China for the first few days."

I raised a curious brow at his notion. "May I ask why?" Britain tucked the map away in his coat, his eyes shifting to the left as if he was displeased. "I think it would be better if you weren't thrown directly into the fighting. Before you think about protesting, I am well aware that you're capable of handling yourself. However, you are still quite inexperienced when it comes to actual battles. And being a young woman, there's no predicting what could happen to you out there."

I nodded slowly as he explained. "Additionally, if you were to go with Russia and China to Rome, you could prevent either of them from getting captured in my stead since you already know how it will happen. But the primary reason for this is of course, your safety." He continued as he walked around to my side of the counter. Britain's eyes were serious, yet somehow gentle, as he slowly placed a hand on my arm. "Please understand that this is the safest option for you. Both Russia and China are strong, well capable of protecting you, should you need it. You're an extremely important element to us Allies, and our victory. It would be dire if something were to happen to you."

A warm sensation spread throughout my chest as he gazed at me seriously. The spot on my arm he was touching felt so warm itself, that I was half afraid he'd notice.

'Well geez, Britain. I can't exactly refuse when you look at me like that...' I thought with a small sigh.

"I do understand, and I don't mind the conditions. However, if I may point this out, I'm surprised you're so willing to let me be with Russia for a few days after what happened in January." Britain groaned, running a hand down his face. "It wasn't a quick decision, trust me. However, I wouldn't worry. China will be there with both of you, and he should be able to keep Russia in line, should he try anything. Besides, I don't think even Russia would make any rash decisions whilst staying in enemy territory."

"Then I'll go along with your plan. I would prefer to avoid fighting at all cost. I don't think I'm mentally prepared..." I said. I tried to ignore the way my stomach churned at the thought of blood spattering on the ground, and glorified body parts and innards flying everywhere. That's how I had always imagined a battlefield. Knowing Hetalia, it was likely a whole different event, but a fight was still a fight nonetheless.

Britain nodded, satisfied with my decision. "I appreciate your cooperation. I'll inform Russia and China of this as well." I sipped my tea with a smile. "Thank you for your concern, Britain. It makes me glad to know you thought so much about me for this." He blinked rapidly at my words, his face going red. "I-I never said any of those things! D-Don't go making assumptions so quickly!" Britain sputtered, quickly turning away from me.

I chuckled a bit, but didn't press him any further. The important thing was that I'd gotten the exact reaction from him that I had hoped for. As any avid anime watcher knows, when a tsundere denies something with a stutter and a blush, it meant that your statement hit the nail on the head.

This was the first time that Britain had ever shown any genuine concern for my well-being. This made me glad because I knew it meant that Britain truly thought of me as a friend. In fact, thinking about it now, I think it was after Britain finally accepted me that I felt like a true member of the Allies. Even if I didn't get as close to every single member as I had to America, as long as the UK thought of me as a fellow Ally, I could feel like a fellow Ally.

Which was strange...I would think China would be the person I would strive to earn the acceptance of the most. He had been my favorite character before coming here, he was the oldest living nation, and I thoroughly enjoyed being around him. And yet I find myself even more thrilled at the idea of winning Britain's recognition?

I briefly wondered if my respect for Britain ran deeper than I thought.

**...**

Urgh. Guilt wasn't an emotion I made a habit of feeling. But as I watched land get farther and farther away as the airplane ascended, I couldn't stop the wretched feeling from building up in my stomach. I hated going behind America's back like that. I hadn't technically lied to him- I never said I _wasn't_ going off with Russia and China, or that I _was _for sure going with him- but the fact remained that I had to sneak my way around him to get on this plane with Russia and China, and be off to Rome.

However, it's not like I had much of a choice. There was no way in hell America would have been on board with letting me stay with Russia for a few days after the large nation practically kidnapped me at the beginning of the year. I didn't blame him. If China wasn't going to be here with us, I would have been quite hesitant myself.

Not that I didn't exactly trust Russia: the thought of being virtually alone with him for a few days was just a bit unnerving was all. When I'd stayed at his home for several days, the Baltics had been there to keep me company in his big house. But amid enemy territory with none of our other friends around, Russia wouldn't be my first pick to accompany me.

I liked the guy well enough, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to trust him with my life quite yet.

Ironically however, I ended up in that sort of situation with him anyway. Let me explain.

After we landed in Rome, I gave Russia and China the rundown on what to watch out for while we were here. I knew if this was at the same time Britain had been captured in the original story, then all the Axis were around somewhere, minus Japan.

We walked through the breathtaking city, ignoring the stares we received. You can imagine how out of place we must have been there in that time period. A red-haired girl wearing men's clothing, being accompanied by a very large man wearing a heavy coat and scarf despite it being summer, and another foreign man who was obviously from the East.

I could imagine the kind of warning bells we were setting off in the Italian's heads when they saw us. We might as well have been wearing sandwich boards that read 'I AM THE ENEMY.'

I found myself wondering what kind of weird logic allowed us to just waltz into the country with ease. If we'd tried this during the WWII in my world, we would have been killed on the spot.

China went off to find us a place to stay, deciding it would be better if only one of us went to attract less attention. Thus, I was left alone with Russia. Who, despite it being only one in the afternoon, decided that he wanted to get a drink to pass the time. So, we stopped into a bar while we waited.

I, still not being as accustomed to drinking, decided to abstain from anything alcoholic and got a simple water. You can probably guess what Russia ordered. As I sat at the bar beside my Russian friend, I sipping my water while he his vodka, I was quickly reminded of exactly the kind of country Italy was.

Even though it was still early in the day, there were several people at the bar with us, most already hammered by the looks of them. I vaguely recalled something Britain said during this arc when he was disguised as an Italian. I think it was something about getting drunk at noon, and flatulating publicly.

Additionally, there was the trait that the Italians were infamous for. I had barely been in the country for one, stinking hour and I'd already lost count of how many men had hit on me. These flirtatious acts ranged from waterfalls of sweet compliments, to bold declarations, to sleazy sexual innuendos.

How did I know all this, considering I don't speak Italian you ask? Well it turns out that Italian men's body language iseasy to read.

Like, _really _easy.

Plus, I had the handy dandy noteboo- I mean, anime effects to give me the hints I needed.

It was a good thing I couldn't speak Italian, because it offered me a quick save from the many flirtatious Italians that pined for my attention.

'How do women even live in this country? I don't think I could handle being hit on by nearly every man that saw me.' I thought with a sigh. In the States, most men tended to be more polite and tactful, even if they did decide to drop a suggestive wink or two. My habit to dress in male clothing also served as a turn off for most guys back home.

But here, either they somehow didn't notice, or they just didn't care, because it seemed to deter no Italian man. Other than that one fact, the people here seemed nice enough, especially if they were anything like Italy himself (and let's face it, of course they were). I now understood how Germany felt when he visited Italy for the first time. There really wasn't much to dislike about this place, except, for Germany, its tendency to be cowardly and lazy. In my case, it was all the shameless flirts.

However, I hadn't been here for very long, so I probably shouldn't judge it so quickly. I mean, this _was _the country with one of the most infamous mafias in the world. Surely it couldn't be so one dimensional. I couldn't recall anything in the series that had touched on the Italian mafia, but I did remember that Italy was surprisingly a tough little nation back when he was younger, before he got snatched up by Austria.

I wondered if Italy had some kind of hidden side to him that he rarely showed?

All those musings were tossed from my mind when I stepped outside for some air. Rome certainly was a beautiful city, I dare say the most beautiful I'd seen. There were sculptures, statues, and rich architecture galore. There was no shortage of things to look at, that was for sure.

However, as all peaceful moments in life are, my tranquil air was snatched from me when someone stumbled into my view. The man's chuckling sounded disturbingly familiar. It was only when I caught a glimpse of the side of his face that I finally realized who this man was.

'CRAP! I didn't expect him to be here too! Okay, just need to turn around and-'

Too late. Cherry red eyes caught mine, and time froze as we stared each other down. He squinted at me, as if he couldn't see me very well, while my eyes remained wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Do I know you from somevhere?" He finally said. The Prussian personification marched up to me and peered directly into my face. I could immediately smell alcohol on his breath, so that explained his strange behavior.

Meanwhile, my brain scrambled for how to reply to him. I'd only met him once a year ago for a brief amount of time, and he was drunk, so odds were that he wouldn't even remember who I was.

After a few seconds, Prussia pulled his face out of my vicinity and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, it's no use. I _svear _I've seen you before, just can't remember vhen." I took a small step back from him. "Are you sure it was me? I mean, there are tons of women in the world, it could have been anyone really." I said, trying to evade the Prussian.

He smirked at me. "Ha! Please, frau. You and I share some similarities, you know." I raised a confused brow. "And... what might that be?" His smirk grew. "Ve bozh have rare traits zhat sticks in people's minds! It's a blessing, is it not? Kesesese!"

'Argh...he's got me on that one. Damn this unnaturally red hair. Why can't I look more average!?'

Watching as he glanced around, I noticed that Prussia seemed to be more aware and competent of his surroundings than I thought, which led me to believe he was more borderline tipsy than completely drunk. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing for me or not.

"You're not from here, are you? Your accent is toootally different from most people here. Tell me, vhat brings you to zhis country?" Prussia asked, pulling out a flask from his belt, and frowning when he found it was empty. "Oh, you know. Just another silly invasion attempt. Nothing special." I answered with a casual tone of voice.

Prussia's expression morphed into one of shocked confusion for a brief moment, then he burst into laughter. "KESESESESE! Oh, I see. Don't vant to tell zhis awesome, sinfully handsome Prussian huh? Vell vhatever. Zhat makes hook ups easier, am I right?" He said with a wink as he playfully elbowed me. "Is that so? And what makes you think I want to hook up with you?" I replied, trying to keep my tone level.

I didn't want to accidentally start something out in public, especially on our very first day of being here. It was bad enough I managed to run into Prussia (I swear this world enjoys spiting me for no good reason), the best thing I could do right now was remain calm and pretend like I had never met him before.

'I just need to get back into the bar where Russia is...'

"Kesesese! Silly frau, of course you do! Zhere isn't a voman alive who VOULDN'T feel lucky to spend a night vizh zhe awesome me, if you know vhat I mean!" Prussia answered boisterously. Before I could think of a reply, his expression suddenly shifted into a curious one. He placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin as if he was thinking about something, and leaned closer to me until our faces were inches apart.

As he scrutinized me, a nervous sweat broke out on the back of my neck. '!#% . Has he suddenly remembered me?' As this thought struck me, I reached behind me for the door handle, ready to turn tail and run to the side of my ally sitting inside.

"You know-" I tensed when Prussia spoke up. "-for a voman vearing men's clozhing, you're actually not zhat bad vhen you get a better look!" And like water flowing out of open gates, my tenseness rushed out of me at his words.

'For the first time, I'm relieved that someone is flirting with me...'

"Haha, you think so? Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I replied politely. Prussia laughed at my compliment. "Oh, stop it! I bask in the glory of enough compliments as it is." He did a dramatic turn. "But if you really vant to bestow your praise on me, I certainly von't stop you!"

A sweat drop appeared on my head. 'Boy, he doesn't really do "humble" does he?'

"By zhe vay, frau. My handy little flask here is empty, you see. Zhis bar here any good?" He asked, peering up at the sign above the canopy. I shrugged. "Dunno. I didn't drink anything of theirs." Prussia raised a brow. "Vhat kind of person goes into a pub and doesn't get booze? Don't let your foreign customs get in zhe vay of your fun! Zhat's vhat I like about zhis city, not a care in zhe vorld! You could have nozhing but a bottle of beer for breakfast, and no one vould question you!" He said happily, his eyes shining.

"Uh...delightful." I replied unsurely. Prussia chuckled to himself. "Okay, I get it, you're new here and all, so tell you vhat. Good old Gilbert vill go in vizh you, and get you some of zhe good stuff. My treat!" I felt my cheeks warm at his offer, and I quickly tried to decline. "Oh no, you really don't have to spend any of your money on m-"

"You're velcome, don't mention it!" Prussia said with a cheeky grin. I sighed, trying to force the angry blush that had formed on my face away. "Fine, but just one." I grouchily consented, knowing I wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

Prussia blinked in surprise. I guess he hadn't expected me to actually agree to his offer. Of course, he wasn't deterred for long, and an even bigger grin broke out on his face. "Alright! It's a date! Let's go!" He proclaimed before looping his arm around my shoulders.

I looked away from him and groaned quietly. "Should have seen that one coming..." I mumbled before we entered the bar together.

By some bout of strange luck, Prussia somehow didn't recognize the large form of Russia (at least alcohol can be good for some things), and plopped us down just a seat away from him. The Russian on the other hand took notice of us immediately. He raised a curious brow at me, switching his gaze between me and Prussia. I made a subtle gesture of 'wait just a moment' to him, and mouthed that I would explain later.

Russia grinned in understanding, then turned his attention back to his drink, pretending not to pay us any mind. I admit I was a bit surprised that Russia had just gone along with me; but knowing him, he was probably just curious as to how it would turn out, and only step in once the situation lost his amusement.

The next thing I knew, a huge mug of...something was plopped in front of me, the liquid sloshing over the edge a bit. The middle-aged bartender nodded at me, the cigar in his mouth bobbing up and down as he mumbled something to Prussia in Italian.

'This guy is what I imagine a secret member of the mafia to look like.' I thought. "Alright! Bottoms up, frau! This is zhe best beer zhey've got in this joint according to zhis guy. Let's judge it together, okay? Cheers!" Prussia said this quite loudly before he downed about half his mug in one swig.

I had little interest in drinking so early in the afternoon, especially when I didn't even know what this was. You could say it was beer, sure, but what type of beer? The whole world didn't just drink the exact same beer. I didn't want to drink something too strong for me, and I _definitely _didn't want to get drunk.

Prussia let out a satisfying sigh as he finished his drink. "Not too bad! Of course, it doesn't hold a candle to our stuff back home, but I guess zhis vill do in zhe meantime." He said before ordering another.

"So, is it a habit of yours to get hammered at one P.M every day, and pick up a random girl off the street to share in your drinking spree?" I asked him while I swirled my drink around in my glass. Prussia laughed at my question. "As often as I have ladies tripping over zhemselves for a chance to have a fling vith zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, you're actually zhe first girl I've taken out in a vhile. Feel special." Prussia replied with a wink in my direction.

"Nothing about this situation is making me feel special." I answered bluntly. "Kesesese! Playing hard to get, are ve? I like zhat in a voman! It makes the victory much more sveet!" He responded in a light tone before taking another gulp of beer. I rolled my eyes. "You countries and your selective hearing..."

Prussia continued to throw back one mug after the other. I had to admit, guy could hold his liquor pretty well. Russia continued to observe us from the corner of his eye. He at least, seemed to be taking more care in his own drinking, taking appropriate sized sips out of his bottle of vodka at a steady pace. I was exceedingly grateful for this. I didn't know what I'd do if my ally decided to get drunk too.

Speaking of drunkenness: Prussia had finally arrived there, and was now singing a song completely off tune in a language I couldn't name, while spinning around on his barstool. Another customer of the bar shouted something at him in Italian. In response, Prussia abruptly stopped singing and stood up, looking pissed as all hell.

"WHO SAID VHAT ABOUT MEIN MUTTI!? COME AND SAY THAT TO MEIN FACE, _DU ZEIGE!"_

"Did you even understand what he said?" I mumbled to myself before Prussia stomped off, likely to start a fight. While he was gone, I moved chairs so I was sitting next to Russia again. "Save me." I said in monotone as I sat down.

Russia looked at me with his usual smile. "I see you have already found the enemy. Well done, Jinjer." With a shake of my head I replied, "It's more like he found me." I paused to take a sip of my water that I'd left there earlier. "And now he's my date apparently."

Russia tilted his head, his face _slightly_ shifting into a confused expression. "I am not proud." Was the only thing I said on the subject. Russia shrugged, not seeming to care all that much. Thank goodness. I didn't want to explain how this sudden addition to my romantic history came to be.

"What do you think we should do with him?" I asked, looking back at Prussia, who was stumbling around and throwing his fist clumsily at...a statue. "Hm... that is good question. We could always kill him, da?" Russia's drastic solution did not even perturb me. I had quite gotten used to my allies' borderline-psychotic quirks.

"Britain told us to cause as little fuss as possible while we're here. Once the troops arrive, we'll have this country under wraps." I felt an amused grin tug at my lips when Prussia laughed, and swung his arm in a friendly manner around the man that had shouted at him. "Besides, he doesn't have much of anything to do with this war anyway. We would gain nothing from a confrontation with him. Except for a few headaches, maybe."

Russia gave me a thoughtful glance. Having the advisor's position always helped when giving my opinion on a serious matter. However, that didn't necessarily mean the rest of my group had to agree with me, or even go along with my plans. So it was pleasing to see Russia actually considering my suggestion, even though I was pretty sure he didn't share my point of view.

Before my Russian ally could reply however, Prussia came back and plopped himself in the seat next to me. As I had predicted, he didn't notice that I had moved seats at all. Instead he grabbed the glass of beer that had originally been mine, and chugged it. He slammed the mug down on the table after he was finished and broke into a fit of drunken laughter.

"Aaaaa, zhis place is beeeest! This has GOT to be my second- no zhird, or uh...vhat's zhat number? F-Fourt faaaaavorite country!" He raised his empty glass and shouted something in the same strange language as before.

"Also, in this state, do you honestly think he can do anything remotely threatening to us?" I whispered to Russia. When I turned back, I nearly jumped out of my seat in shock to find Prussia's face _far _too close to my own. His cherry red eyes were staring into mine with a glazed, unfocused look. I was three seconds away from pushing him as far away from me as possible, when a dopey grin broke out across his face.

"Heh...you have a cute nose." Prussia said, poking my nose with a gloved finger. I sat frozen dumb, having no reply to what had just come out of his mouth.

"Um...thanks?" I finally said back. He continued to stare at me with a weird, distant look in his eye. It felt like he was looking through me rather than at me. "Cute...like Eliza's nose..." He mumbled with a grin.

'...Eliza? Oh! He must be talking about Hungary.'

The Italian man Prussia had been talking to came up to the bar where we were sitting. He gave the Prussian a confused glance. In a rich voice, the man said, "Cosa fai? Baciarla!"

He then gave the back of Prussia's head a good shove, causing him to fall forward. Prussia must have had amazing reflexes nailed into him (isn't alcohol supposed to _slow down _reaction times?), because even in his drunken stupor, he managed to catch my shoulder so he wouldn't completely fall off his stool. But his head on the other hand, which was already so close to me, was pushed forward so that his face collided with my own.

Or...more specifically...his nose and lips.

Cheers and whistles broke out among the bar, the Italian man nodding and walking away like he had made some grand accomplishment. Prussia pulled away from me, and it took a good several seconds for my dense brain to register what exactly had just happened. It had all occurred so suddenly, and so quickly; all I remembered of those few moments was the sudden sensation of my nose being bumped into, something warm and heavy on my lips, and feeling teeth through skin.

If I had to imagine what my face looked like in that moment, I can gander it resembled something of a cat that had just seen its reflection in a mirror for the first time.

It seemed Prussia however, had it even worse than me. All the previous dopey happiness had vanished from his expression, and had been replaced with the finest mixture of shock and confusion. It was as if every trace of drunkenness had been drained from him with that simple action.

My theory was further confirmed when Prussia stood up and started walking without a hint of stumble in his step. He moved forward robotically until he'd exited the bar, not turning to give anyone a second glance.

After a few more moments, I turned my head forward again. Blinking slowly and still attempting to process that I'd basically just had an accidental kiss with Prussia of all people, I said: "Well that was...unexpected."

I honestly wasn't sure if it could be completely classified as a kiss; our mouths had literally just been slammed together. Though I suppose any form of mouth-on-mouth that didn't include some form of CPR could be labeled, more or less, as a "kiss."

'Eugh. I feel like I should apologize to Hungary for some reason...' I thought. Secretly, I had always liked the idea of Prussia and Hungary being a couple when I was a mere fan of Hetalia. Even back in the what I had dubbed my "erratic fangirl era," I hardly ever got on board with fictional couples that weren't canon in their series, so supporting a non-canon pairing like Prussia and Hungary together was a rare choice for me. Still couldn't really say why; I guess I'd seen some kind of chemistry between the two of them that none of the other characters in the show really had.

Regardless, it didn't seem like they were canon here anymore than they'd been in the series. Not surprising really, since anime creators always tended to deny fans their romantic fantasies.

...Then again, with the kind of pairings some fans came up with, I guess that wasn't necessarily a _bad _thing...

Oh yes, I'm sure whoever it concerns is also wondering what my ally Russia's reaction to this whole incident was. Well, when I turned to look, Russia had his face turned away from me, and buried in his right sleeve. It took me a moment to notice his shoulders subtly shaking, which brought me to a very unexpected conclusion.

'Wait a minute, is- is he _laughing _at me!?'

"Ivan? Are you okay?" I asked warily. Russia turned back to me like nothing had happened. However, I couldn't help but feel like his usual smile had a (sadistically) more amused hint to it. "Hm? Did you say something, comrade Jinjer?"

Oh yea, for some reason he'd been addressing me as "comrade Jinjer" as of late. Couldn't say why.

Anyway, I wisely decided not to press Russia on his unusual reaction any further. I wasn't sure what kind of response I had expected from him anyway; I remembered that kissing was a common greeting in Russia, so he was probably used to seeing it. Maybe he was amused at the fact that two people who came from cultures where you only kissed someone if you liked them had suddenly been forced to accidentally kiss one another.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied to him before I drank some of my water to get the taste of alcohol off my lips.

"There you two are, aru!" A familiar, annoyed voice piped up. Russia and I turned to find our Chinese companion standing behind us. Arms crossed, foot tapping, and eyebrow twitching, he was the poster child of an irritated individual. "I cannot believe this, aru! I leave for half hour, and you two go drinking!? It not even evening yet!" I offered my best condoling smile. "Sorry, Mr. Yao. Won't happen again."

Russia simply laughed, feeling no remorse for his decision. China huffed and whirled around. "Fine, I will forgive you two this time, aru. But please, attempt to show some more maturity! Now come. I have picked a place for us to stay, aru." I quickly got up and followed, not wanting to upset China anymore. "Oh, that is good news. Lead the way, friend Yao~." Russia said cheerfully, making a visible chill run down China's spine. It seemed that even when Russia wasn't being threatening, it still perturbed the Chinese nation.

Really, who could blame him though? Russia stalked the poor guy for years.

"So, what kind of place did you get for us?" I asked, trying to create a more comfortable atmosphere for poor Yao. "Just a simple Inn, aru. I selected it because it had the least amount of people staying there. We need to draw as little attention as possible while we're here."

'As little attention as three people who are obviously foreigners, and obviously on their enemy's side can. Sheesh. Maybe Britain should have picked different members to accompany me on this part of the mission...'

**3rd Person P.O.V: Prussia**

A white-haired man with striking red eyes, otherwise known as the country of Prussia, was kneeling at the homemade alter he'd thrown together just a few minutes ago. He stared at it with a blank look, as if hoping that the miniature cross and carving of the Lord Jesus would come to life and deliver him the answers he sought.

His younger brother, Germany, then walked in. Germany took one glance at Prussia, then observed the dark atmosphere looming over him like a cloud. Germany didn't even have the will to sigh.

"Okay, tell me what happened, bruder." The younger German spoke in their native language. Prussia didn't acknowledge Germany's words, or even his sudden presence in the room. Germany crossed his burly arms, giving the back of Prussia's head a stern look. "Come on, don't give me that. You only ever pray to Christ when you're guilty of something. So? What did you do this time?"

Finally, Prussia mumbled something incoherent. "I can't hear you, speak up." Germany demanded. "Have I... sinned?" Prussia answered. Though his distant tone suggested he was speaking mostly to himself. A question mark appeared above Germany's head. "Wha- You don't even know if what you did was wrong? What happened to you today?"

Prussia suddenly clutched his head, the gloomy atmosphere around him shaking with anxiousness. "AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! What do I do!? I've never actually kissed a girl before, it was all lies, lies, lies! Craaaap! I feel like I did something really bad! Waaaaaa..."

As Prussia continued to ramble nervously to himself, Germany was left to gaze at his older brother with a hopeless look on his face.

**Jinjer's P.O.V**

Over the course of the next few days, China, Russia and I developed a routine of sorts. In the morning, I would go to Yao's room, and he would help me with my martial arts practice and morning exercises (mainly because he didn't have anything better to do). Then we would all go downstairs to the Inn's café for breakfast.

Because we wanted to draw little attention to ourselves, and because we didn't want to risk running into Germany, we were pretty much confined to staying in the safe seclusion of the Inn until the troops arrived. So, we had to get creative when it came to entertaining ourselves.

In my boredom, I wandered to China's room on our third day of being in Rome and asked him to tell me a story. "A... story, aru?" He repeated in confusion. I nodded, sitting down next to him on the floor. "You're the oldest living nation. You must have experienced thousands of grand tales in your time. Tell me one of them." China eyed me disdainfully. "_Please _tell me a story, master Yao." I tried again.

He nodded, satisfied with my new form of request. "It's not like I have much else to do, so why not, aru?" He closed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully. "Alright. I will tell you about a tiresome man I explored the world with a long time ago, aru. He was called Xeng He." As China told me about his explorer friend, I got flashbacks from the anime of China declaring that the world was stupid.

'Oh…you know, I think the guy he's talking about was actually in the series. Briefly, but still there.'

Russia popped into the room at some point, startling China and me. How Russia managed to sneak up on people so easily despite his size was beyond me. "Oh, you are both here. What is it you are doing?" He inquired with a smile, making himself comfortable next to us. "Exchanging stories to pass the time." I replied. China looked at me curiously. "Exchanging? Are you going to tell us a story as well, aru?"

I was caught off guard by his question. "Um...I probably don't have nearly as many fascinating tales as the two of you have." China shook his head. "Silly girl, age does not matter. Everyone's experiences are unique to them, aru. Also, may I add that you are from another world? There must be many things you could tell us."

I blinked at his point, feeling dumb. "Oh...uh, right. Let me think." I pondered what kind of story China and Russia might be interested in hearing. My mind immediately went to Disney, as these were the kinds of stories I usually told America. However, I wasn't sure how the personifications of Russia and China would feel about a famous, American-based movie studio.

So, my thoughts turned to something else near and dear to my heart: anime. I knew China had made a habit of...basically stealing anime from Japan and changing it up just a bit, then claiming it was an original Chinese idea. I didn't know what future Russia's opinion on anime was, however, anime was a very vast form of entertainment. Surely, I could think of one to recount that they would both enjoy...

"Okay, I have one. In a fictional land of fantasy much like the Medieval era, dark and evil beings called Horrors plagued the people. These demon-like monsters were born from the darkness and sin in human hearts. Any person that succumbed to that darkness became these terrible Horrors, whose only goal was to kill and steal the souls of other humans. As long as humans lived in this world, so would Horrors continue to exist."

I could see I had their attention, which boosted my confidence to continue. "That is why the Makai Knights and Makai Alchemists existed. Their purpose was to fight and exterminate these Horrors in order to keep the world at peace. However, powerful as these knights and alchemists were, there was one rule they were bound to follow that ironically, served as their one weakness: they could not lay a finger of harm on another human. It was this rule that lead one Makai Alchemist, named Mendoza, to become twisted and evil. He didn't understand why they as Makai, the strongest warriors in the land, had to give their lives to protect and serve weak, normal humans. This is where our tale truly begins..."

For hours, we sat in our little circle telling stories like these. Russia and China recounted interesting memories from their pasts, while I told them fictional stories of adventure that I had seen back in my own world.

It was...pretty fun, actually. Compared to the technology era I had lived in, where everyone turned to their phones or some other device for a source of mindless entertainment when they were bored, I found it refreshing to sit down with other people and turn to creative solutions as a cure for our boredom.

I had been without the technology of my world for over two years now, but I guess all the screens, buttons, websites, TV, and games had been so hammered into me over the years, there were still times that I got that feeling something big was missing.

Speaking of games, we did a few of those as well during the quiet evenings. China taught me to play Mahjong, which was challenging, but entertaining. One could say I definitely felt a little smarter after playing it (and actually doing decently, believe it or not) with the 4,000-year-old nation. We also had a long-awaited rematch of Chinese Checkers. Of course, that one was mainly between Russia and China, I was more or less a background decoration during that game, not that I really cared.

China did manage to win back his stolen dignity with the match when he won against Russia. However, right after that Russia "suggested" we now play a popular game of his. I say it like that because when Russia "suggests" something, it's more like a passive-aggressive demand. One that you don't want to argue with if you value your life.

"We are not playing Russian Roulette, aru!" China quickly replied. Russia laughed and said, "Silly China. That is not was I was going to suggest." Both China and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Unless the both of you are _wanting _to play Russian Roulette-"

"NO!"

We instead played a game that had recently become popular in Russia called Petrov's Defense. At first I took it to just be chess with a fancy name, but it had some interesting moves and concepts that differed from the classic, black and white strategy game.

Of course, Russia beat both of us. However, I feel I have the right to boast that I did do better against Russia than my Chinese instructor. I guess all those times I played chess with Estonia at Russia's place paid off.

At noon time and night time, China would do most of the cooking for our meals. Though we did venture out onto the streets of Rome twice and tried a couple of Italian restaurants. I'm sure what I'm about to say can be listed in the top ten most obvious statements ever made, but I have to give praise where it's deserved, so I must now say: Italians sure can make a mean plate of pasta.

During the afternoons, from about one to three respectively, we would go out into the city and perform espionage. Despite the fact none of us expected to uncover much of anything, that was technically the task we'd been sent there for, so we had to perform it at least a little.

Because Russia and China both stuck out too much to pass off as natives, I was the one tasked with the front-line position. A cute, cream colored dress with a ruffled, knee-length skirt, a collar with a yellow ribbon tied into a bow, and slightly puffy short sleeves was what served as my battle armor. Along with the dress I wore white stockings, brown flats, and white, lacy gloves. A yellow sunhat with artificial flowers sewn into the top was the outfit's cake-topper, its primary usage being to cover my distinct red hair.

I didn't like the outfit much at all, if I were to be honest. It didn't have my kinds of colors, and the stockings did nothing but make me hotter in the summer heat. However, the point of the outfit was to help me blend in with the local girls, and make me unrecognizable to any Axis countries that I'd met before. So the outfit was functionally perfect.

During these hours, I would casually roam the city streets, remaining on the lookout for Germany or some other enemy country, and any suspicious activity going on. China and Russia would discreetly follow, and keep an eye on me from a distance. I understood how China could do such a thing so well: birth place of Kung Fu and all, but I never could understand how Russia could hide his large stature, and follow me so subtly.

...On second thought, Russia _was_ basically a stalker so...

As we had suspected, I was able to gather a great, big, whopping load of nothing from doing this: at least for the first few days. It wasn't until the fourth of June, a day before the troops were scheduled to arrive, that I went through a rather...trying experience while on this mini mission.

I was performing this minor espionage exactly how I had the past few days: strolling through the streets, doing my best to appear to be just another girl in the crowds, and keeping my eyes and ears peeled whilst brushing off men that tried to flirt with me. I'd been walking down a less crowded street for a change in scenery, when my ears suddenly picked up a sound that it had barely heard since coming here: English.

Pausing behind a food stand, I peeked around and saw two men talking to each other in my native language. My eyes widened when I caught on to their conversation topic.

"Will the Allies really be here by tomorrow!?" The shorter man asked in a thick Italian accent. The other man, taller and possessing a burlier build, nodded in response. "I'm sure of it." There was no obvious accent in this man's baritone voice, but I doubted English was his first language either. The Italian grew anxious, clutching his shaking hands together.

I weighed my options. I didn't think I could withdraw anything very significant from these men; they had probably heard the news from a radio broadcast, like most people here likely had by now. However, it was a bit curious that these two could speak English. I had been told to investigate any little thing that may seem suspicious...plus I wanted to make it seem like I'd done SOMETHING during these few days besides just aimless wandering.

Besides, when it came to carefree, womanizing Italian men, drawing information out of them usually wasn't a chore.

"Oh my, English speakers. That's quite rare in this city for a time like this." I made my voice sound a little higher than it actually was, and approached the two men with a sweet smile. The persona I was aiming for when talking with others in my disguise was an innocent, sweet little Italian girl. In this case, she was only going up to these two men she didn't know because she was interested in how they spoke English like her. Living a comfortable, sheltered life in Italy, she didn't come across others that could speak it very often.

I'd practiced this little character in front of a mirror until I thought it was convincing enough. My attempts at acting in the past had always been horrendous, but in this kind of situation, I was left with little choice.

The Italian man's eyes lit up at the sight of me, as was the common occurrence. The other man however, merely looked at me curiously. I managed to keep my surprise at this hidden. I concluded he must have had a girlfriend or something, which stopped him from fawning over me.

"Same goes for yourself, does it not?" He grunted, giving me a quick once over. "My papa is from an English-speaking country. He taught me from a very young age." I replied smoothly.

Because I was so awful at telling lies, I'd formulated a backstory with truth from my own life, which I would give if someone became suspicious of me. It wasn't common that someone from a country like Italy, especially a woman, would speak such fluent English during this time, after all.

"What of the two of you? I am curious to know how it is that you know English." I asked, mimicking the word patterns that I remembered Italy using. "I just-a learned it three months ago! It still-a feels so strange to speak in it, but-a my teacher told me I should practice it often so I can-a get used to it." The Italian explained with a grin. "Oh wow! You only learned it recently, and yet you speak it so well! I'm so impressed!" The Italian man swooned at my exaggerated praise. My cheeks were starting to ache from holding my fake smile, so I tried digging a bit deeper. "So, who taught you?"

"I did." The other man answered gruffly. "O-Oh, really? Amazing!" I cursed inwardly at my falter. There was something about this man that unnerved me. It was almost a... familiar feeling of wariness. I couldn't put my finger on it...

My gut screamed at me to get away from this conversation, and these two men as soon as possible. My gut had never been wrong before; my mind quickly scrambled for a solution, which was me looking up at the sun and widening my eyes.

"Oh, dear me! I'm terribly late for an appointment of mine. So sorry for rushing off gentlemen, but I have to-"

A gust of wind interrupted my escape. But that, unfortunately, was not the worst thing it did: as if this world had decided to turn against me again for kicks, the sunhat that had been hiding my characteristic red hair was blown off my head.

I reached up and froze when my hand touched the messy bun secured on the top of my head instead of my hat. I looked down the street to see if I could spot where it had landed, and in turn I missed the way the taller man's eyes widened when my hair was revealed.

"Red hair..." My eyes turned back to the two men. The Italian man's gaze on me hadn't changed much; but the tall man's previously stoic face had morphed into a suspicious expression.

My palms started to sweat, and I knew my only option left was to turn tail and run. "Better go fetch that!" I said quickly, and tried to flee; but the tall man grabbed hold of my arm. "Not so fast." I blanched. His grip on me wasn't painful, but it was firm. It was a grip that said: "You try to run, and you'll be in trouble."

His grip set off both alarm, and recall bells in my head. This grip...I knew a grip like this. That's when it finally hit me. Why he wasn't flirting with me, his gruff voice, his body structure...

This guy...this guy wasn't Italian: he was _German._

That realization made my heart lurch into my throat. The Italian questioned his German companion, looking between him and me with a confused expression. "She has red hair." The German answered. He certainly seemed to be a man of few words.

Realization dawned in the Italian's eyes. "You- You think this is her?" He asked, shock lacing his tone.

'Mother %&amp;*# ! Now even regular people know about me!? How long has this been going on!?' I thought. I'd no idea just how far my reputation had gone until now. Just who had been spreading these rumors about me? And how did they reach so far?

"She could be. Let's take her to zhe general and find out." The German said. He cast me a stern glace. "Listen closely, because I am only going to say zhis once. You match zhe description of a voman rumored to be an important person of zhe Allies. Ve vill take you to our general, and he vill confirm or deny your identity. If you are not her, ve let you go, and you say nothing. Got it?"

My first response was to break into all the training I'd had with China, and pin this guy to the ground. However, as I took a second look at my situation, I calmed enough to think it out properly. China and Russia were both with me, likely watching this exchange from some hidden place. If I gave them a certain signal, they would both rush to my aid. The problem with that plan was, this was a public street, and there were innocent people walking around. There would no doubt be backlash if we caused a scene where others could see us.

I'm sure this guy was wise enough to not want the same, so there was a chance he would lead me somewhere more secluded, which would be far more ideal for taking them on. I was confident I could do just enough to them on my own to get a chance to escape, but with Russia and China on my side, there was no way we would lose.

After a few seconds that felt more like hours on my part, I nodded to the German. "I understand." I said quietly, acting as docile and vulnerable as I could. The German nodded in satisfaction. "Good." Before he led me away, I made two different signals behind my back to inform my allies of what was going on.

The first simple one hand signal basically meant, "Wait on me" and following it was the unoriginally named, "Help" signal. This let them know that I was in danger, but to wait on my mark to act.

As I had hoped, the pair led me through a system of back alleyways between apartments. If I wasn't being led to what might have been my doom at that time, I would have taken a moment to appreciate the picturesque area. With the sunlight pouring in between the roofs, clotheslines hung out between windows, and white stone pathways, the alleys looked just like painting.

Once we had gotten a good way in, I raised my hand high and gave the "Attack" signal.

In what might not have even been a second later, China descended from above as if he fell from the skies themselves, and smacked the German over the head with his wok. He dropped without a sound, out like a light.

I quickly stepped away from the fallen German, rubbing my arm. "Wooh! Good one, master Yao. You could not have had more excellent timing." I said with a breathy laugh. But before my comrade could respond, I was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind. An arm was hooked around my shoulders, pinning me to a trembling body, and something cold and hard was pressed against my throat.

A panicked voice started shouting something in rapid Italian, finally allowing me to piece together what had happened. The Italian man, frazzled and shocked from his comrade suddenly being knocked out, had grabbed hold of me; he was now holding me at knifepoint, likely trying to threaten China out of desperation.

I froze up once understanding hit me. I was- my life was being threatened. One quick flick of his wrist, and I would bleed to death. My vision doubled as I looked down at the white stone pathway. A pathway that could soon be stained with my blood-

Blood- like when mom and dad died- blood red- all over, staining everything and _ohnowhatwasthattricklingdownmyhead-_

"Jinjer." I snapped my eyes up, and saw China giving me a stern look. That familiar strict look, the one my Chinese comrade usually sent me when I messed up one too many times during our training, was somehow calming.

"I taught you better than this" is what his look told me. Then he gave me a simple nod: but this was no nod of approval. It was a nod as if to say "Well, go on." He was expecting something of me.

_"You would likely be the first one targeted first on battlefield, aru. This is because you are woman. Thus, people will not expect much from you. This is where you use the Ancient Chinese proverb known as 'taking advantage of stupid people's assumptions,' aru."_

_"Um, is that really how it goes-"_

_"Point is aru, since you are woman, no one would expect you to fight. Take advantage of that, and strike."_

You know now that I'm recalling this event, man, does this remind me of a typical anime fight. There's a convenient flashback and everything...

So, in some cheesy, convoluted way that the author has chosen to gloss over and not get into the possible reasons for, because if anime producers can do it, why can't she, I was snapped out of my growing hysteria by my instructor's gaze.

'That's right...this guy grabbed me because he bought the weak, frightened girl persona I put on. He's not expecting me to fight back at all.'

The man holding me was still speaking in nervous Italian; all traces of English had escaped him, and his hand that held the knife shook. This guy seemed just as scared, if not more, than I was.

I took a quick moment to examine his frame: Thin. Lanky arms and legs. Was probably no older than me, judging by his youthful face. A simple target.

I slowly filled my lungs with air, and exhaled through my nose. I knew what to do.

My foot swung over and hooked itself over the Italian's, I grabbed his wrist, and with a swift bend of my back, I flipped him to the ground. Clearly dazed from my unexpected move, I gave him no time to recover and quickly turned him onto his stomach using my foot. I grabbed his other wrist, planted my foot firmly between his shoulder blades, and hoisted him up to let China deal the finishing move.

And that he did, with a flawless spin kick to the side of the man's cranium. The Italian went limp, and I dropped him. China tucked his arms into his large sleeves, and gave me a small smile. "See? You can do it if you try, aru."

I laughed, relieved and proud that I had pleased my wise, old comrade. "Yes. Thank you, teacher." I said with a smile before bowing.

'Teacher...I don't think I've ever called him that before. I should, from now on.' I thought.

A groan caught our attention. The German had regained consciousness- how that was possible after such a short time, who knows- and was rubbing the large bump that had formed on his head. He looked up at us, squinting his eyes like he was having trouble seeing. "V-Vhat is-"

_BONK_

Before he could continue, a large, silver pipe descended on his head, knocking him out cold all over again. "Now you will sleep for long time~." The voice of my other comrade came out of nowhere. "Russia! Where have you been? You left us to fight by ourselves, aru!" China exclaimed, giving the Russian an irritated look.

"I see you are unharmed, comrade Jinjer. That is good, da?" Russia said to me, acting as if he hadn't even heard China. "Uh yes, I'm alright, thanks." I replied. "AI YAH! DON'T IGNORE ME, ARU!" China yelled, angry tick marks dotting his forehead.

Russia held his free hand up, tilting his head with an innocent grin. "So sorry. I had the curiosity about these two, so I asked around to see if I could find out who they were." He knelt beside the Italian, and reached into his coat. "What do you think you're doing, aru? We have enough money, there is no need to steal." China scolded.

But instead of a wallet, Russia pulled a card out of the Italian's coat. "It seems you caught some Axis spies. Well done, comrade Jinjer." He said to me. Looking closer at the card, it seemed to be some kind of military standard ID. "Oh, that's good I guess, aru. Now we at least have something to bring back with us." China remarked, looking at the card with a disinterested expression.

"They recognized me." I said, drawing the two's attention. "They knew who I was. Just how far has word about me spread?" China crossed his arms, looking up thoughtfully. "I knew this would happen sometime soon. I would suspect that most in military and army ranks have heard rumors of you by now, aru."

A groan escaped me. "Great. Fan-flipping-tastic. That's _exactly _what I needed to happen." Dry sarcasm laced my voice as I spoke. "Do not worry, the Allies are here to protect you, da?" Russia said cheerily. "And this coming from the one who kidnapped her a few months ago, aru?" China replied, looking at Russia from the corner of his eye.

I chuckled. Despite China's point, Russia's words were somewhat comforting. As long as my fellow Allies were with me, I had a strange feeling I'd pull through somehow or other.

After collecting the German's ID card, we made our way back to the hotel to relax for the rest of the day. That night, China prepared my favorite Chinese dish of Sichuan style chili pepper chicken with rice and vegetables for dinner. Over the course of getting to know the eldest nation, I knew that he usually didn't show his consideration in direct, or obvious ways. So, I knew this must be his way of comforting me after the frightening experience I'd gone through.

I didn't consider myself to be a huge lover of food, but when it came to someone like China's cooking, I would happily accept his offering.

The next day, my time with Russia and China came to an end. The troops arrived early in the morning, and so that's when we rose, dressed in our uniforms, and left the Inn. The plan, per what Britain had told me, was to use the cover of the soldiers to leave the city undetected. However, the moment we stepped foot onto the streets, we were met with the sight of white flags hanging from every pole.

...I guess I really should have expected this. Being in Italy.

The Allies marched through and overtook the city easily, and before I knew it, there was an Allied soldier on every corner of the street. "Well that escalated quickly." I made this remark mostly to myself as Russia conversed with the various leading figures of the troops. We were supposed to meet up with Britain and America before heading off to France.

According to some of the troops, America and Britain had been with them for the first few days, but something had come up and they'd departed early. Thus, the morning was spent trying to get in communication with one of them to find out why they'd left, and what we were to do next. I was just eager to see America again. After being cooped up in some Inn doing undercover work for several days, I needed to let out some crazy. No better person to do that with than the U.S.A.

When we finally got ahold of them, Britain explained that they'd been needed at the base in France sooner than expected for some important pre-preparations before the D-Day landings. He gave us permission to go ahead and leave. Our work in Rome was finished.

From there, combining the time it took us to leave the country, fly to France, and drive to the base after we landed, it wasn't until the late afternoon when we arrived.

Britain was there to greet us, looking rather annoyed. "How did your time go?" He asked us. "We were able to uncover a couple spies lurking in the city, aru." China reported, handing Britain's the ID cards. The UK blinked in surprise as he examined them. "Well...I wasn't actually expecting you to accomplish anything, so I suppose I'll give you all a well done. Anything besides this to report?"

"No. But I would like to request that you never make me go somewhere with this creep again, aru. I swear he snuck into my room at night when I was sleeping!" China complained, wagging his finger accusingly at Russia, who merely grinned and let his dark aura grow. "When trapped among the enemy, it is important to keep your friends close, da?"

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, ARU!" China shouted before quickly walking away from us (or Russia more accurately). The Siberian nation's aura grew more potent, and he briefly regarded Britain and I to say: "Excuse me, comrades. I have something to go do now." With that, he walked off, taking his chilling aura with him.

"Poor China." I said offhandedly. "Indeed." Britain agreed. I regarded the UK, instantly recognizing his "suppressed irritation" look. "Sooo, what's the matter with you? America driving you nuts again?" He groaned before replying. "For once, that big oaf has nothing to do with it. Working with Scotts is always a very trying time for me. That's all." I raised a brow, but didn't question him any further.

'I was going to tell him about the spies recognizing me and get his opinion on the matter, but it looks like he really doesn't need any more stress put on him right now. I can just talk to him about it later.'

"Hey, where is America, anyway? I thought he'd be the first one out here when he heard I was arriving." I asked. With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Britain said, "He's currently resting his injury in the medical tent."

My breath caught. "I-Injury? He got hurt?" The UK nodded. "It happened just a few hours ago. Really, it never ceases to amaze me how much that imbecile manages to-"

"Where is the tent?" I interrupted him quickly, far from being in the mood to listen to one of Britain's "America is a stupid, reckless idiot" rants. He huffed, not appreciating that I'd interrupted him, and answered, "It's the sole green one right over there."

"Thanks, I'll talk more with you later." I said before running in the direction of the medical tent. Worry creeped into my chest as my traitorous mind theorized what kind of terrible event he'd been caught up in, and what the nasty wound must have looked like-

"Jinjer! Hey, you're finally here! 'Bout time!" In a mere instant, all the awful images that had formed in my head collapsed, and the worry was replaced with confusion. America was laying in one of the beds, his foot wrapped up in a cast and propped up. Other than that, he looked completely fine.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked as I approached his bed. He regarded his cast casually. "Oh, this? It's nothing. Just a battle wound dedicated to a good cause!" Question marks floated above my head. "Uh..."

My eyes were then drawn to a cup of vanilla ice cream sitting in his hands. Everything then slowly fell into place as a certain episode came to my mind. I buried my face in my hands and cursed quietly. "You are going to give me high blood pressure or something..."

America blinked at me cluelessly. I sighed and removed my hands. "Only you, America, would break your leg for some ice cream." I shook my head, ignoring the traitorous smile that made its way onto my face. "I swear."

"Yeah dude, ice cream is like, the greatest thing in the universe!" The U.S insisted. "Next time, instead of leaping for it, why don't you just walk up and take it normally? So you _don't_ needlessly break your leg?" I said. America stopped mid-bite, and looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh? Sho rou know awout hat?" He said with the spoon in his mouth.

I only nodded. Then I sat down on the bed next to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. "Hm? Something wrong?" America inquired. "You scared me, dummy. Plus, I missed you." He smiled, and chuckled. "Aw, I know. It's tough without the good ol' U.S.A there by your side to-"

He stopped abruptly. Then an exclamation point appeared above his head. "Hey, WAIT A MINUTE!" Before I had a chance to register what was going on, America grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me sternly. "Why did you go without me!? Do you know how worried I was all week, knowing you were with that Commie!?" He said while shaking me.

"Okay, okay, geez, I'm sorry! Quit with the shaking already!" I grabbed hold of his wrists to make him stop. "I didn't want to go behind your back like that. But I wouldn't have been very safe where you were going." I let go of him, and held out my arms. "Besides, I'm back in one piece, aren't I?" America averted his eyes from me. "You don't get it, Jin. I don't trust that communist bastard. Not one damn bit."

I slowly lowered my arms. "Why is that?" I had a brief idea as to why Russia and America were on such bad terms with each other historically speaking, but I wanted to hear it directly from his mouth. America raised a confused brow at me. "Uh, because we're enemies."

If I could anime-style fall, I probably would have just then. "That's...kind of glossing over it a little, don't you think?" The U.S looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. I decided to take a semi-risky move and tell him a little something from the future.

"He won't be communist forever, you know." I said quietly. America looked at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it shortly after. I sighed a little. "I know I may sound naïve for saying this, but can't you at least try to get along with him while you're on the same side?" America crossed his arms stubbornly. "But...I hate his guts..."

I rubbed a hand against my face. 'Of course this would be Hetalia-America's reason for something like the Cold War...'

**...**

June 6th came. The day went by in a mostly normal fashion, aside from the fact that it was quieter than usual from the absence of hundreds of soldiers like there usually were at these bases. Once the Allied troops marched in, the camp would be full.

America didn't appear to be any different than usual, going around with his usual upbeat enthusiasm. His leg had somehow healed enough overnight (this guy already had superhuman strength, now he has the regeneration powers of Deadpool?) so he could walk around with only a medical boot on his injured foot.

"How are you feeling, Al?" I asked him at one point. The U.S regarded me with a big smile, and a thumbs up. "Like I'm on top of the world! As usual!"

As I had suspected, D-Day here didn't seem to be at all like it had been in the WWII I knew. I suppose it did make sense. The entirety of Hetalia was made up of cynical gags based on actual historical events. In the world of Hetalia itself, that's just how "reality" worked here. It would likely never make sense to someone like me, who was born and raised in a realistic, gritty world.

I was starting to think that the day would go by just like any other, when-

"General Alfred, Advisor Jinjer, sirs!" A soldier ran up to us around ten O'clock, an urgent look in his eye as he saluted. America, as oblivious to the atmosphere as ever, replied: "Hm? What up, yo?" I almost wanted to facepalm at that response.

"What's wrong?" I asked instead, sensing the seriousness from the troop. "General Arthur Kirkland from the British army was mortally wounded last night! I was instructed to inform the two of you, as you both are well acquainted with him!"

My eyes widened, while America just tilted his head. "Eh? What'd he do, did he spill his nasty tea all over himself while it was still hot or something?" The soldier shook his head. "Negative, sir. According to the information I was given, he's suffering from severe head trauma and blood loss. Which put together have a chance of being fatal."

Fear stung my heart at the soldier's words. Fatal? As in... death? Britain could die? No, that's not right, countries don't just die from severe injuries alone. It may slow them down a bit for a while, but eventually they heal, right!?

"WHAAAAAAA!?" America suddenly yelled out, stumbling as he jumped to his feet. "You're kidding! He can't- that can't be right!" I looked up at America, who looked to be in genuine shock. "I'm sorry, sir. I am not lying to you." The soldier replied solemnly. "Well, how the hell did it happen?" America asked.

"I do not know, sir. All I was informed of, I have already told you." America's fists shook by his sides. His reaction was not making me feel any better.

"Where is he? I wanna see him immediately." The U.S said. "I can take you both to the British base in the jeep, sir." The troop replied. "Then let's go right now! Jinjer, you coming?" America inquired, looking at me. "Yea..." I answered in a dazed voice. I was having trouble comprehending this sudden predicament.

Next thing I knew, we were riding on the military grade jeep. I didn't register the scenery speeding by us, or the wind pounding against my face. The only picture on my mind was that of Britain, the first time I saw him smile, surrounded by all his magical friends.

"America?" I asked, leaning close to my country so only he could hear me. The roaring of the jeep thankfully drowned us out from the soldier. "Yeah, what's up?" He replied loudly. "Britain won't...actually die or anything, will he? You guys can't die just like that, right? I thought it took way more for a country to disappear." America grinned. "Oh, did I scare ya with my little act back there? Yeah, Britain will be totally fine, chill out. I just had to make it seem like I was afraid so he wouldn't get all suspicious." The U.S gave me his trademark smile and thumbs up. "Not to worry dudette, the Hero has it covered!"

I returned America's smile with a troubled frown. "If that's what you think, then why-"

"We're here!" The troop interrupted me, pulling the jeep to a screeching halt. "Oh, thank God! Take us to him!" America said, hopping out of the jeep. I sighed and muttered, "...then why was your hand trembling?"

The British troops had taken an abandoned home and made it into a makeshift hospital. I was not prepared for the sight I was met with when we entered the house.

Britain was lying in a bed behind a privacy curtain. His head was wrapped with bandages, and two IVs, one with fluids and one with blood, were hooked up to him. A sickening sensation struck my stomach at the sight. I thought he'd looked poorly when he got sick that one time...but that was nothing compared to now.

If Britain's weak state wasn't enough to scare the $#!^ out of me, what I saw once we approached his bed certainly did. "AUUUUGGGHHH!" I screamed and clutched America's sleeve at the sight of the freaking _Grim Reaper _standing at the head of Britain's bed.

'Okay, so I know where we are now! Cheese and crackers, that thing looks so, SO, _SO _much scarier than it did in the anime!' I thought as I tried to avoid looking at _the_ _thing _anymore.

"NO, poor Britain!" America exclaimed, kicking off the scene. "Rumor has it you were mortally wounded, is that true!? I blame Germany!" He continued, spitting Germany's name like poison on his tongue. Britain looked up at America weakly. As the UK explained how he was injured while making some kind of weapon alongside several Scotts, I desperately tried to get myself to calm down.

'He's fine...he's not going to die...this scene is funny, remember? You laughed really hard when you first saw it!' Despite my pep talk to myself, I was in no mood to laugh. The show had made it look like Britain was down with a simple cold during this part. But here, it really did look like he was on his death bed. The anime hadn't shown half of the horrible reality of this scene.

"Dude, no way! Come on man, hang in there, please! You can't just _die! _You still owe me a whole crap ton of money!" America said. Though I remembered it in the scene, I couldn't help but be surprised by the tears glistening in my country's eyes. I'd never seen America cry before.

"America...listen to me...we've spent too much of our time fighting." Britain began to say. His weak, breathy tone almost made me want to cry. Weak and vulnerable didn't suit the outspoken, dignified UK. That wasn't a Britain I wanted to see. That isn't why I-

"I don't hate you...I know it must have seemed that way." He paused and took in two shaky breaths. "The truth is...I-" The Brit wasn't given a chance to continue, for the Grim Reaper placed its skeletal hand over his mouth.

A moment of tense silence passed through the room. My fists shook. I wanted nothing more than to kick that thing down, make it pay for daring to touch Britain with its death-ridden hands.

"...Britain? You okay?" America asked, seemingly with suppressed fright. The UK's face was pale and appeared to be lifeless as the Reaper removed its hand from his face.

America then began to pat Britain's head. Several times. The Grim Reaper slid next to the U.S in a ghostly manner, making me retreat to the opposite side of the bed to be as far away from it as possible. "Aw, DUDE! Britain is totally dead! Let's go get a drink to celebrate!" America exclaimed happily, casually putting a hand on the Death god's shoulder.

'He's joking, he's joking, he's joking...' I chanted in my head as the Reaper nodded. Britain of course, sat up as if nothing was wrong with him with an indignant breath. "See? I told ya he'd wake up if we did that!" America said to the Reaper, who nodded again in response.

I didn't have the energy, nor the courage to question America on how he knew this Grim Reaper, or when he'd had the time to plan this little joke with it.

Instead, I focused on Britain and the relief that flooded through me to the point that it was overwhelming. The color had returned to his face, he no longer seemed to be so weak, and he was wearing his signature annoyed expression.

For once, I was genuinely appreciative of the crazy, ridiculous Hetalia logic behind this strange event.

As Britain began to chastise America, a certain urge took hold of me. I had gotten better at controlling my spontaneous, unexpected, sometimes-invasion-of-personal-space behavior. But in this one case, I think this particular urge was justified.

"And you, Jinjer, you've yet to say a thing since walking in here. At the very least, one of you c-" Britain's scolding was abruptly cut off when I swung my arms around him, and buried my face into his shoulder. I felt him stiffen at my sudden hug, and heard America make a surprised noise.

I thought that I could have stayed like that for hours, but I knew I was probably making Britain very uncomfortable, and America annoyed. So, I only allowed myself to hold him for a few seconds, then pulled away. Britain's face was frozen in shock, and was the hue of a strawberry. "I'm glad you're okay." I said calmly with a small, relieved smile.

I then walked out of the room, pausing only to say: "I'll be outside." Once exiting, I sat down on the steps of the old house. Resting my chin in my hand, I stared aimlessly out at the rest of encampment. After a few moments of sitting in silence and observing the open plain of France, I quietly sighed and muttered, "Dammit. I was afraid of something like this."

It seemed like I had grown to care for Britain a little more than I should. At first, I'd easily ignored the little signs. I had dismissed them as a silly infatuation brought on from my shallow liking of the characters from the show Hetalia, or a passing crush, perhaps. But as time had gone on, these...feelings didn't go away. In fact, they did the exact opposite.

I tried to pinpoint the exact moment the feelings had started. I suppose that even though our relationship started off rocky, I had to (begrudgingly) admit that something in me had always been attracted to Britain. He was grumpy, cynical, and hot tempered. But he was also mature, respectful, reliable, smart, honest when he wasn't being such a tsundere, but even his tsundere tendencies were pretty adorable, and he was extremely good looking, I mean, it takes a special kind of person to be able to make such an epic pair of eyebrows look so good, and OH MY GOSH STOP JINJER.

...Anyway. As whoever it concerns has likely guessed by now, I had come to realize that I liked Britain. A lot. I figured that the time I spent with him in Birmingham two months ago was when I got my first really big hint. Talking about books, and having dinner with him had been thoroughly enjoyable experiences, and he even kissed my hand before I left. Still I denied, not wanting to drag something like a one-sided romantic interest into my already enormous pile of problems.

But now, after this whole fiasco today, I could deny it no longer. It surprised me when I pondered it more. I had thought about what may happen if I ever found myself liking any of my comrades in a romantic way. I was after all, a young woman surrounded by attractive young men, so it was natural that I would feel romantic inclination towards one of them at some point. But I could honestly say I wasn't expecting Britain to be the only one I ended up feeling that for.

If I would have had to guess, I would say China maybe. He had been my favorite character before coming here. Or perhaps America, since he was the one I spent the most time with.

But, I guess the old saying is true, and the heart wants what it wants. And my heart apparently decided it wanted Britain.

I took a deep breath. This could...actually be a good thing. The first step in getting over these kinds of things was admittance. In other words, the sooner I realized that I was slowly falling for Britain, the sooner I could kick those feelings to the curb.

I wasn't going to stay in this world forever. If I fell in love here, it would bring me nothing but heartache in the end. Yes. Here, love was a pointless endeavor for me.

Not to mention I had a hard time imagining Britain falling in love with _anyone, _much less myself. So even if I did stay in this world, I would have a snowballs' chance in hell of getting Britain to return my feelings. It would be much better for me if I got over these emotions as soon as possible.

I stretched my arms above my head, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my chest. 'Sorry, love. You're a great feeling and all, but now _really _isn't the time. Once I go back home, if I find a great guy, then you can come back tenfold and pester me all you want. But I am not falling in love now. And definitely not with the personification of Great Britain.'

* * *

**To all my darling readers that have begged, and suggested, and longed for romance in Allied with the World since 2014: here you go. Feel grateful, because I originally wasn't going to have Jinjer realize her feelings for England until WAAAAAY later. I'm going to try and make the romance aspect of this story as realistic, but still endearing and fun to read, as possible. After experiencing love for myself, I have much better ideas of how to write it than I had originally.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, and trust me, I've been just as eager to bring in romance as I'm sure a lot of you guys have. So this chapter is kind of a milestone for me.**

**In other news, I have started college. It is not nearly as demanding, or difficult as my last year of high school was, so I should have time to write, and not just leave you all hanging for seven months. With much less going on in my life, I'm looking forward to getting back to investing myself into writing this story. Thank you all again for sticking with me for this long. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are very appreciated! Nothing motivates an author more than feedback from their readers.**

**Kaze, Over &amp; Out.**


End file.
